Alquiler
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Los esposos Ishida lo tienen todo pero les hace falta algo, un hijo. Mimi Tachikawa es una joven de bajos recursos que haría lo que fuera por conseguir dinero, incluso alquilar su cuerpo. Pero que pasa cuando empieza a sentir algo por el padre de su hijo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Aquí estoy yo de nuevo y con un nuevo proyecto entre manos que espero sea de su total agrado y cuente con su apoyo para seguirlo. De verdad que esta semana ha sido por demás estresante y espero animarme con sus review!! Son mi medicina!! **

**¿Qué les puedo decir acerca de esta historia? Que espero que les guste y sus comentarios, les aseguro que esta buena!!! Pero igual, por eso lo propongo ya que si no les gusta la idea, ¿Para qué seguirlo?**

**Bueno, me voy a las N/A para aclarar las dudas que quedaran luego de leer el capítulo n.n**

**Espero que les guste!! Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar reviews. **

"**Alquiler"**

**Capítulo I: Alquilada.**

En el interior de una fría y blanca oficina se encuentran tres personas, dos rubios y una pelirroja. Uno de los rubios viste blanco, un suéter de hasta el cuello y encima una bata blanca indicando que era un médico, un jean azul y zapatos deportivos blancos. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado ondulado y los ojos verdes resplandecientes. Por otro lado la pareja que se sentaba tras el escritorio estaba conformada por otro rubio de mirada felina y ojos azules cual si fueran dos zafiros resplandecientes; vestido con pantalones jeans oscuros y una camisa de Ralph Lauren negra que contrastaba perfectamente con su nívea piel, a su lado y tomándolo de la mano se hallaba una delgada pelirroja con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y los ojos castaños rojizos debajo de los cuales se hallaban unas pronunciadas ojeras y rastros de haber llorado; vestía un jean y una elegante blusa blanca con tacos del mismo color.

-¿Estás seguro Michael?-Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules al de ojos verdes.

-Totalmente Yamato.-Explicó el médico resignado.

-Pero…-La pelirroja abrió la boca tratando de hablar.-Tiene que haber alguna forma.

-Lo siento Sora.-Dijo Michael observando a la mujer que parecía muy afectada.-Pero todos los tratamientos de fertilización a los cuales se han sometido han resultado rotundos fracasos.

-Pero, la última vez si estuve embarazada.-Trato de animarse ella.-No me llegaba el periodo y…

-A eso se le llama embarazo psicológico Sora, nunca hubo un bebé dentro de ti.-Explicó el joven.-Solo que tú deseo es tan fuerte que te hizo creer que si.

-Pero Michael en verdad ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad?-Pregunto el rubio acompañante de la pelirroja.-La ciencia médica ha avanzado demasiado y…

-Hermano, soy médico y sé los numerosos y milagrosos avances que ha tenido este campo pero en su caso no se puede hacer más.-Dijo el rubio empezando a desesperarse.-Hace cuatro años les dijeron que Sora no podría tener más hijos y actualmente tampoco es posible.-Observó a Yamato y a Sora que parecía ida.-Por su salud mental.-Dijo señalando a Sora con la mirada.-Les recomiendo que se resignen, a este paso solo terminarán haciéndose mucho daño.

La pelirroja lloraba en silencio, ¿De qué le sirve tener el dinero que tiene si no podía compartirlo con una familia? No servía como mujer y eso la hacía sentir impotente y frustrada e inevitablemente lo culpaba a él…

-¿Segur que no hay ningún otro tratamiento, aunque sea uno experimental?-Preguntó desesperada.

-Sora.-Dijo el galeno acercándose a su… se podría decir cuñada.-Te consta que me he pasado estos últimos tres años buscando método tras método para encontrar alguna forma de ayudarlos, pero es imposible.-Dijo el rubio.-Tus ovarios no producen óvulos y eso hace imposible una fertilización y tu útero rechaza cualquier óvulo extraño. Pero no por eso quiere decir que no puedas ser madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó la joven esperanzada.

-Siempre pueden adoptar un bebé.-Iba a explicar más sobre la adopción pero la joven se levantó bruscamente de la silla y lo volvió a ver.

-¡No, no sería nuestro hijo!-Acotó la joven mujer enojada.-Sería de dos completos desconocidos.

-Pero Sora…-Trató de hablar Yamato.

-¡No Yamato, no!-Gritaba a medida que lágrimas caían por su rostro.-Michael…-Llamó la joven.

-¿Si?

-Yamato es completamente capaz de embarazar a una chica ¿Verdad?-Preguntó la joven llorosa.

-Así es pero…

-Entonces Yamato podría embarazar a una chica, tener un bebé y nosotros lo criaríamos.-Dijo ella feliz.

-¿Te refieres a…?-No lo dejó terminar la frase pues lo interrumpió la pelirroja,

-Alquilar un vientre.-Dijo sencillamente.-Actualmente eso es posible, tener una madre sustituta y alquilar su vientre en el cual previamente estaría inseminado un espermatozoide de Yamato y…

-Suficiente Sora, nos vamos.-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-Pero Yamato…

-He dicho que nos vamos.-Dijo gélidamente.-Gracias por todo Michael.-Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-Te informaré cualquier cosa, aunque casi puedo asegurarte que por favor busques a una madre sustituta para nuestro hijo.

El rubio de ojos verdes se desplomo sobre su silla movible con pesadez, al parecer a su querido medio hermano no le gusto en lo absoluto la idea de alquilar un vientre para su hijo y lo entiende después de todo él no era el del problema. Por otra parte Sora parecía bastante decidida con respecto a la idea. Deseó tanto poder sacar un cigarrillo y fumar en esos momentos.

-Doctor Michael Ishida por favor acercarse a la recepción.-Llamaron por el altoparlante.-Doctor Michael Ishida por favor acercarse a la recepción.-Repitió la molesta voz.

El rubio lanzó un juramento por lo bajo y se levantó de su cómoda silla para dirigirse hacía dónde le habían llamado.

Por donde iba encontraba susurros por parte de las enfermeras e incluso algunas pacientes acerca de que minutos atrás vieron pasar a su hermano mayor y ahora al apuesto galeno.

-¿Para que me llaman?-Preguntó el rubio sin ánimos.

-¡Oh Michael!-Escuchó como una voz femenina gritaba y se aferraba a su cuerpo fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sentía como su pecho empezaba a mojarse por lágrimas.

-¿Mimi?

El matrimonio Ishida iba en silencio acomodados el su recientemente adquirido Porshe color azul rey. El rubio contaba hasta cien por tercera vez mientras que la pelirroja miraba hacía otro lado, no habían cruzado palabra en todo el trayecto desde el hospital hasta su gran casa. Después de todo no en vano Sora era una de las mejores diseñadoras del país y Yamato un excelente empresario que se encarga del negocio familiar ya que su hermano Takeru y su medio hermano Michael decidieron que su vocación era la medicina.

El rubio aparco el coche dentro del elegante garaje y cerró de un portazo sin siquiera volver a ver a su mujer.

-¡Yamato!-Llamó Sora saliendo del vehículo-¡Por favor Yamato, no seas irracional!

-¿Irracional yo?-Pregunto incrédulo.-Si claro.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Sabes perfectamente las ganas que tengo de ser madre.-Le reclamó ella volviendo a quebrársele la voz y por ende a llorar.

-Si Sora, lo sé a la perfección.-Dijo el rubio volviendo a ver a su esposa.-Por eso no me opongo a la adopción…

-La adopción no.-Dijo Sora encaprichada.-Pero si alquilamos un vientre…

-Quieres que mi hijo crezca en el vientre de una desconocida.-Le reclamó él.-Quien sabe de dónde salió, además que no será tú hijo.

-Pero será tuyo y con eso me basta.-Dijo Sora conciliadora.-Con que sea hijo tuyo yo lo cuidaré y seré la madre perfecta que siempre he sentido que quiero ser.

-Sora, cariño.-Dijo Yamato acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla.-Si adoptamos un bebé le haremos un favor tanto al niño como a nosotros mismos, le daremos el amor que le hace falta.

-Pero Yamato, tarde o temprano te cansarás y llegarás a pensar ¿Por qué hago todo esto si no es mi hijo? Ya que tú si puedes tener descendencia.-Dijo Sora aferrándose al pecho de su marido.-Por eso, no me importará que sea hijo de una extraña, pero será tuyo también y yo lo querré como mío.

-Sora…

-Por favor Yamato, sabes perfectamente porque estamos pasando por esto ahora mismo.-Dijo la joven a punto de jugar la última carta que le quedaba.-Sabes que no es mí culpa lo que pasó.-Acotó jugando su carta más vil, pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía lo que quería.

-Sora yo…-Dijo el rubio con la mirada opacada por las palabras de su esposa, sabiendo a la perfección a que se refería.

-Por favor Yamato.-Pidió con un hilo de voz para dar más pena, después de todo la culpa es algo que nunca falla.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiró resignado el rubio de ojos azules.-Alquilaremos.

No recibió contestación de su parte, al menos no en palabras. Simplemente sintió como la pelirroja se aferraba a su cuello y lo besaba con pasión, el correspondió quedamente. Después de todo, las palabras de Sora siempre le habían afectado…

Cierto rubio previamente mencionado se hallaba nuevamente en su oficina pero esta vez acompañado de una bella joven de contextura delgada, busto promedio, cintura estrecha y piernas torneadas que se dejaban ver graciosamente por debajo de su pequeña falda. Su rostro era angelical con su ondulado y largo cabello cayendo graciosamente a sus costados, su tez pálida y sus ojos alguna vez de color caramelo brillante ahora se encuentran opacos y libre de brillo alguno, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el llanto que aún emanaba de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-Preguntó Michael apacible extendiéndole un té de hierbas para calmar los nervios con los que la joven andaba.-Ten, bebe.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven casi en un susurro tomando el líquido caliente.

-Ahora dime Mimi Tachikawa ¿Qué pasó para que te hayas puesto así?-Pregunto el rubio.

La agraciada joven que respondía al nombre de Mimi Tachikawa regresó a ver al rubio a medida que sus ojos castaños volvían a emanar lágrimas.

-Hikari…-Fue lo único que susurro la joven.

Al rubio no le hicieron falta explicaciones más detalladas del asunto, por la tranquilidad de Mimi deducía que no era que su hermana menor había empeorado, sino era eso de seguro eran problemas económicos.

-¿Qué ocurre con Hikari?-Preguntó a pesar de imaginarse la respuesta.

-El hospital me ha dado un ultimátum.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.-Si no consigo aunque sea la mitad del dinero que se debe para dentro de tres días no tendrán más opción que enviarla a casa.-Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.-Pero si la mandan a casa mi hermanita se muere Michael ¡¿Qué haré?!

-¿Cuánto necesitas?-Preguntó Michael sacando de su cajón de escritorio su chequera.

-No aceptaré tú dinero Michael, no de nuevo.-Dijo Mimi.

-Mimi, solo será un pequeño préstamo.-Dijo el rubio firmando el cheque.-Sabemos que sea como sea siempre me pagas.

-Años después.-Completó la joven.

-El caso es que siempre me lo pagas.-Dijo el rubio viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que la castaña no devolvió.-Mimi somos amigos desde hace más de diez años, sabes que no me molestaría.

-Pero a mí si me da mucha pena contigo Michael.-Dijo la castaña.-Además no vine a pedirte dinero.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir una prorroga del pago, que me den un par de semanas más.-Dijo la castaña.

-De acuerdo, eso es fácil para mí.-Dijo el rubio alzando los hombros.-Pero déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo conseguirás el dinero en dos semanas?-Dijo intrigante.-Que yo sepa tú trabajo como cajera de supermercado no te alcanzará.

Observo como la castaña se ruborizaba y ladeaba la cabeza para no verle a la cara.

-Creo que eso es solucionable.-Dijo la joven notoriamente apenada por la idea que se lo cruzó por la mente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Mimi!-La detuvo el joven molesto.-Tienes veinte años, no permitiré que te prostituyas.-Acotó adivinando la clase de trabajo en la que pensaba meterse la joven.

-¡¿Entonces que quieres que haga?!-Preguntó la joven también exasperada-¡No puedo quedarme a ver como mi hermanita se muere!

-¡Mimi ella ni siquiera es…!

-¡Cállate, es mí hermanita y es lo único que me queda!-Dijo la joven con lágrimas surcando nuevamente su pálido rostro.

Michael observó la furia de la castaña ante la mínima mención acerca de su parentesco con Hikari. Respiró profundamente, había perdido los estribos pero tal solo la idea de que la mujer que ama se entregue a otros por dinero y necesidad le hizo perder el control.

-Entonces deja que te preste el dinero.-Dijo más tranquilo el rubio.

-No…-Dijo la joven en iguales condiciones.

Se quedaron callados por largo rato, sin saber que decir o como actuar hasta que el móvil del rubio sonó llamando su atención.

-Michael.-Habló a la persona que se hallaba detrás de la línea-¿Si?, ¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédulo.-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo, adiós.-Y cerró su teléfono.

El silencio reinaba nuevamente, ahora tenía que encontrar a una chica dispuesta a vender a su hijo. Primero dispuesta a embarazarse de su hermano, tener a su hijo y luego entregarlo, pero ¿Quién…?

Observó a la castaña que estaba sentada frente a él, por su postura podría jurar que no cambiaría su modo de pensar y seguiría rechazando su oferta de préstamo. El alquiler de un vientre cuesta millones, dinero que estaba seguro su cuñada no estaría dispuesta a escatimar si se trataba del ansiado hijo que desean. Con ello podría matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Mimi obtendría el dinero que necesita a cambio de trabajo bien ganado y su hermano y su mujer tendrían a su ansiado hijo.

Por otra parte conoce muy bien a Mimi y sabe que a la larga se terminara encariñando con el bebé y sufrirá muchísimo. Pero no quiere que de la desesperación salga a prostituirse. Dios…

-Creo que tengo una idea al respecto de qué puedes hacer.-Dijo el rubio colocando los codos sobre su escritorio.

-¿En serio?-Dijo la joven esperanzada con un ápice de brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, ya que estuviste dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad tan poco ortodoxa como la prostitución.-Dijo con la carne de gallina de solo recordarlo-¿Qué te parece si eres madre sustituta?

Mimi parecía confundida y a simples palabras sonaba algo muy fácil, algo así como una niñera y a ella le encantaban los niños.

-¡Genial!-Dijo eufórica-¿A cuántos niños tendré que cuidar?-Dijo la joven ocasionando la risa del rubio-¿Qué?

-Eres tan inocente Mimi.-Dijo el joven.-Te explico, una madre sustituta quiere decir que alquilarás tú vientre para que por medio de inseminación artificial quedes embarazada y cuando nazca el niño lo entregarás a la pareja que lo compró.

La castaña se quedo perpleja ante la explicación que le brindo su mejor amigo, prácticamente lo que le estaba proponiendo era…

-¿Vender a mi hijo?-Dijo la joven aterrada.

-Técnicamente también sería hijo del "esposo" de la pareja a la cual prestarías tus servicios.-Aclaró el joven de ojos verdes.

Aún así la idea no la convencía del todo, embarazarse, tener un bebé que iba a ser suyo para luego entregarlo le sonaba tan repudiable…

-Te explico, mi medio hermano y su esposa no pueden tener hijos debido a una infertilidad por parte de mi cuñada. Llevan años tratando de concebir y es en vano, al parecer ambos se han resignado.-Explico el joven.

-¿Y por qué no adoptan?-Preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Al parecer ella esta reacia a esa idea, dice que mientras el hijo sea de Yamato ella lo querrá como suyo.-Terminó de contar lo importante de la historia de su hermano que Mimi podía saber, pero aún así notaba dudas en la castaña.-Te aseguro que son buenas personas sin contar que el dinero que recibirás servirá para pagar lo que debes e incluso tal vez hacer revisar a Hikari por un médico especialista, sin las limitaciones de un hospital.

La castaña estaba anonadada, la idea simplemente le parecía descabellada. Ella no vendería un hijo suyo ni por todo el dinero del mundo. La imagen de su pequeña hermana con un respirador artificial y conectada a varios aparatos cruzó por su mente. Era más que seguro que si la corrían del hospital Hikari no duraría mucho tiempo en casa. No sabe si será capaz de decir adiós a su hijo ni bien lo tenga pero tampoco sabe si soportara la perdida de su único familiar vivo, ya que aunque Hikari no sea su hermana biológica la quería como tal y por otro lado, su bebé crecería en una familia bien acaudalada, no le faltaría nada ni material ni cariño ya que viviría con su padre y con… una madrastra que para el pequeño o pequeña será su mamá puesto que de ella no sabrá ni el nombre.

-Mimi, si tienes que pensarlo lo entiendo.-Dijo el rubio conciliador.-No te sientas presionada, es una decisión delicada y tienes que pensarlo muy bien antes de aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Michael.-Dijo la joven con una tierna sonrisa que ruborizo al joven.-Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.-Terminó poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose hacía la salida.-Te avisaré cualquier cosa, por lo pronto me voy a cuidar a Hikari.

-Si, yo haré la llamada ahora mismo.-Dijo Michael poniéndose de pié y encaminándose a abrir la puerta a la joven.-Me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Si.-Dijo Mimi abrazando al rubio.-Te quiero Michael.

-¿Me… quieres?-Preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-Por supuesto, eres como un hermano para mí y mi mejor amigo.-Comentó saliendo de la oficina.

Michael se quedo viéndola marcharse, lo quiere como a un hermano. Siempre había sido así… Conoció a Mimi cuando ella tenía diez años y él catorce, una niña que cuidaba mucho a su hermanita menor y siempre estaba en el hospital acompañada de su madre. Por esos tiempos él ya se interesaba en la medicina y como su madre solía ser doctora se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital acompañándola y aprendiendo. Desde esos días de infancia que conoció a la pequeña castaña que se había perdido en el inmenso hospital se volvieron mejores amigos, poco después ella se convirtió en una guapa adolescente haciendo nacer en él un sentimiento nuevo, ya no solo era el cariño que se tenía sino también la atracción que sentía por ella logrando así enamorarse perdidamente de la pequeña castaña.

Aunque para ella siempre ha sido su mejor amigo y su hermano y no lo veía como algo más, a pesar de eso no podía perder las esperanzas y resignarse en perderla.

Dos rubios demasiado parecidos se hallaban en un lujoso café platicando. Uno de ellos vestía una camisa verde de Armani sobre la cual caía una bata blanca de médico y unos jeans oscuros. La persona que estaba al frente de él vestía un terno negro que a simple vista una persona podría asegurar que era un Dior y su portador un autentico empresario.

-Así que… ¿Al final accediste?-Preguntó el rubio que vestía de médico con un tono un tanto cansado en la voz y alzando su vista para ver con sus orbes azules a su hermano.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?-Preguntó de vuelta el rubio mirando con sus ojos de color idéntico al de su hermano-¿Tú qué habrías hecho en mí lugar?

-Mandarla al demonio.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el otro rubio.

-Takeru…-Dijo Yamato algo molesto por el comentario de su hermanito menor, el joven médico, el mejor cardiólogo de todo el país. El joven Takeru Takaishi, su único hermano de padre y madre a pesar de llevar apellidos diferentes.-No es tan fácil y lo sabes.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que volvió a convencerte con lo de aquel incidente de hace ya cuatro años.-Observó como su hermano bajaba la cabeza y evitaba responder cualquier clase de pregunta.-Arpía.

-Takeru, es mi esposa.-Le recordó Yamato.

-¿Y?-Dijo el joven dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Olvídalo.-Acotó el rubio resignado, Takeru jamás iba a aceptar a Sora.

-Aunque debo de admitir que la idea de ser tío me agrada bastante.-Dijo el rubio menor sonriéndole a su hermano con burla.

-Tú también deberías pensar en sentar cabeza, recuerda que solo eres dos años menor a mí.-Dijo Yamato mientras bebía su café.

-Tengo veintitrés primaveras, soy muy joven todavía.-Dijo el rubio con pereza.-Además debido a mi trabajo no puedo simplemente casarme así nada más, tiene que ser con alguien especial.

-¿Catalina no lo es?-Preguntó el rubio mayor con burla y comenzó a reírse ante la expresión de su hermano.

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo el menor con sarcasmo.

-Oye tú no soportas a mi esposa, yo no soporto a tú novia.-Atacó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Por lo menos mí novia es de buen mirar.-Contraatacó el menor.

Ambos se vieron desafiantes, sus ojos azules chocaban y diez segundos después ya estaban riendo animadamente el uno del otro, siempre era así. A pesar de que sus padres los separaron luego del divorcio siempre se habían llevado demasiado bien, siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

-Necesitaba reírme un poco y olvidar las cosas, gracias Takeru.-Dijo Yamato aún riendo un poco.

-No es nada hermano, cuando quieras.-Dijo el joven hermano menor.-Sinceramente yo también necesitaba despejarme.-Observo su Rolex cerciorándose de la hora.-Aún me queda media hora antes de volver a mi turno.-Dijo moviendo el cuello con el afán de relajarlo.

Debido a que el café era pequeño así como exclusivo, era fácil notar cuando alguien llegaba, aunque los rubios ignoraban a todos esta vez fue inevitable ya que la persona que entró los llamo a ellos.

-¡Takeru lindo!-Chillo una voz melosa y chillona produciendo un escalofrío en la columna a ambos rubios que con temor voltearon a ver de donde venía la voz.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella… Catalina D' Nue, la novia de Takeru a unos metros de distancia de la pareja de hermanos. Vistiendo unos diminutos shorts jeans con una pegada blusa de tiras en color morado con unos tacos altos del mismo color que la blusa dejando apreciar su bien moldeado cuerpo, el short resaltaba sus glúteos y la blusa su busto. Su cabello rubio lacio caía hasta sus hombros, su níveo rostro maquillado llamativamente y sus ojos amatistas que miraban a los rubios fijamente y su boca pintada de carmín que les sonreía.

-Me voy.-Dijo Yamato apresurando a levantarse.

-Por favor no me dejes solo.-Apenas mascullaba el rubio menor con súplica a su hermanito mientras forzaba una sonrisa para su novia que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Pero si Yamato lindo también estaba aquí!-Exclamo melosamente la joven echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-Hola Catalina.-Saludo Yamato nervioso.

-Hola mi amor.-Dijo besando los labios de Takeru e ignorando el saludo del hermano mayor del chico.

-Hola… Catalina.-Saludo el rubio una vez que pudo librarse de sus labios-¿Qué te trae por aquí linda?-Preguntó nerviosamente.

-Vine con mis amigas.-Respondió con voz infantil y empalagosa.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.-Bueno linda no te entretengo más, ve y diviértete con tus amigas.-La animó.

-Prefiero quedarme contigo.-Dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Pero yo ya me tengo que ir a la clínica.-Se excuso el rubio menor con su novia.-Y Yamato me llevará.-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano que se estaba dando a la fuga lo escuchase-¿Verdad Yamato?

-Esto, si.-Dijo el mayor nervioso.-Vamos Takeru que se me hace tarde.

-Si, voy.-Dijo el joven retirando a su novia de encima.-Adiós bombón.-Dijo besando fugazmente sus labios.

-Adiós mi vida.-Dijo la joven luego de transformar ese beso fugaz en uno pasional.-Nos vemos a la noche.-Le dijo pícaramente.

-Si.-Dijo Takeru sonriéndole de lado de manera seductora y alcanzando a Yamato mientras sacaba sus lentes y se disponía a regresar a su trabajo.

-¿No que te quedaba media hora?-Preguntó el hermano mayor con burla.

-Cállate y vámonos.-Espetó el menor ante las burlas de su hermano mayor.-Tengo que volver a la clínica por si alguna emergencia se presenta.

Después de todo ser el, joven genio mejor cardiólogo del país tenía sus presiones.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto una joven castaña en una habitación de hospital mientras observaba como un castaño de cabello puntiagudo revisaba a una durmiente castaña que yacía en la cama.

-Hoy no ha tenido dolores.-Fue la respuesta del joven médico.-Estuvo preguntando por ti cuando estuvo despierta y no sabía que decirle, así que le dije que fuiste a dormir un poco y que después volvías.-Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-Pareció contentarse con eso.-Dijo el castaño sonriente.

Pero no era una respuesta satisfactoria o alentadora para ella.

-Gracias Daisuke.-Dijo sinceramente la castaña.-Conseguí una prorroga para el pago.

-Me alegro.-Dijo el joven enfermero volviendo a ver a la castaña con preocupación-¿Dónde conseguirás el dinero?

-Aún no lo sé.-Dijo Mimi con pesadez e inevitablemente las palabras de Michael calaron su memoria, si Hikari seguía ahí lo más probable era que sobreviva apenas y ella quería verla bien además que no tenía el dinero para pagar las cuentas del hospital.-Daisuke…

-¿Si?-Preguntó el castaño aludido.

-¿Crees que si Hikari es tratada por un especialista se salvará?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el castaño.-Pero para eso tendría que verla un especialista muy capaz, el doctor Genai ya no es de gran ayuda.

-Y… ¿Cuánto crees tú que resista en ese estado?-Preguntó con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

-Mimi, soy enfermero nada más…

-¡¿Cuánto?!-Exigió saber la castaña.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, seis meses como máximo.-Dijo volteándose para no ver el rostro que ponía la joven.

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Seis meses…? Eso era demasiado pronto, perdería a su hermanita en medio año si las cosas no se complican y si no consigue el dinero para mantenerla en el hospital, de seguro que esos meses se reducen a semanas, cortas semanas…

Sintió como las cálidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se acerco a Hikari y besó su frente con ternura antes de salir de la habitación dejando sola a su hermanita y a Daisuke, el mismo que la observó marcharse extrañado y limpió dos lágrimas que habían caído en la frente de Hikari.

La joven de larga cabellera castaña estaba llorando y con su dedo que temblaba indeciso en marcar o no al nombre que señalaba la pantalla hasta que al final, lo hizo.

-Michael, soy Mimi.-Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.-Ya lo he pensado y…-Más y más lágrimas caían de su rostro.-Acepto.

Nuevamente la pareja de esposos Ishida se hallaban en la oficina del rubio de ojos verdes. Se veía a Yamato vestido de traje para el trabajo demasiado relajado exteriormente más aún por dentro estaba muerto de la incertidumbre mientras que por otra parte Sora no se molestaba en ocultar sus ansias y nerviosismo jugando con sus dedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando que cuando Michael la llamó para decirle que aparentemente habían encontrado una candidata ella le había dicho que sin importar nada le dijera que estaba alquilada, ahora está nerviosa por ello y trataba de buscar apoyo en su esposo pero solo lo encontraba observando un punto no definido en la pared.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y ambos regresaron a ver a Michael que estaba en el umbral de la misma.

-Tengo conmigo a la que vendría a ser la madre sustituta de su futuro hijo.-Dijo Michael pasando dentro de la oficina.-Pasa por favor…

La pareja de casados se quedo esperando impacientes que la extraña entrara por la puerta y cuando lo hizo ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Sora se emocionó tanto que lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras que Yamato…

Estaba idiotizado ante la perfecta belleza que tenía frente a él. Una hermosa joven de no más de veinte años que vestía una sencilla blusa rosada con una pequeña falda blanca de tablones y unas sandalias igual de blancas, su cabello largo, sedoso y de un brillante color castaño caía en delicadas ondas que llegaban hasta mas abajo de su cintura, iba con la cabeza gacha impidiendo ver su rostro.

-Sora, Yamato les presento a Mimi Tachikawa…

La joven alzo el rostro para observar a la pareja y esa fue la perdición de Yamato no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de aquellos tristes ojos de color caramelo, un rostro de finas facciones, pequeño y delicado. Grandes y expresivos ojos, nariz pequeña al igual que la boca, se detuvo de más de unos segundos en esa parte. Se fijo en su cuerpo con medidas perfectas pensando repentinamente que tal vez esto del alquiler ya no era tan buena idea…

Mimi observaba a la pareja, estudiándolos. Después de todo les dejará a su hijo a su cuidado y tenía que cerciorarse de que eran buenas personas. Observo a la mujer, una bonita pelirroja de tez morena con ojos castaños rojizos que la miraba con lágrimas cayendo de ellos y le sonreía tiernamente. Observó al esposo y su reacción de sorpresa fue inmediata, frente a ella estaba alguien a quien solo se le ocurriría compararlo con un Dios Griego, de pose impotente con esos calculadores y felinos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban igual de sorprendidos, su cabello rubio tenuemente largo y de piel clara también. Vestía notablemente elegante e irresistiblemente atractivo, se regaño por pensar esas cosas y aparto la mirada rápidamente.

Porque a pesar de que ambos sintieron algo extraño al verse por primera vez, algo que no podían explicar. Automáticamente llegaron a la conclusión de que eso era una mala idea…

-Creo que debemos aclarar los puntos.-Dijo Michael rompiendo el silencio y notando la mirada de Mimi y la de Yamato.-Los términos del alquiler…

Esas palabras hicieron que la castaña volviera a pisar tierra recordándole que ella…

Estaba alquilada…

**¿Continuará…? **

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que merezca vuestros comentarios. Como saben estoy en clases aún así prometo hacer lo imposible para poder actualizar… y si veo que no se puede pues… no se preocupen lo avisaré con antelación. Además dejo este primer capítulo como muestra de que no desapareceré de la faz de la tierra, VOLVERÉ a terminar este fic y empezar con los siguientes.**

**Cositas que aclararé, habrá lemmon en su momento, pero habrá. Las parejas serán Mimato, Takari y Taiora aunque de momento no haya ninguna. La historia de Hikari se irá sabiendo poco a poco al igual de la relación de Michael con sus medio hermanos.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que aclarar. Espero de verdad, ansiosísima **


	2. Sucesos Inesperados

**¡Hola! A todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien! Yo aquí apenada de no poderles haber podido subir el capitulo ayer pero es que recién pude terminarlo hoy y darle los detalles exactamente ahora sinceramente un fuerte debate entre que si publicaba o no, ya que no se que pensaran de este capítulo. Sin embargo espero que les guste n.n**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia y dejaron sus comentarios, algunos son seguidores de "La Excepción" otros son nuevos seguidores que me alegra tener. Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo a tiempo pero el colegio me exprime. Aún así viernes y sábado me dedique a hacer el capítulo. Creo que las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas aunque de verdad quiero actualizar para mi cumpleaños, o sea el otro viernes :D de ahí en adelante las actualizaciones serán semanales o cada dos semanas máximo y… serán los viernes por la noche, amanecer sábado. **

**Hablando de cumpleaños… Feliz cumpleaños PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia! Te dedico el capi por eso y gracias por escucharme :D Te quiero amiga!**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo que desde mi punto de vista dará inicio al Mimato… no olviden dejar sus reviews para motivarme! Qué sino no lo sigo XD**

**Capítulo II: Peticiones Inesperadas.**

-Que bonita es…-Fue el comentario que salió de los labios de la joven mujer pelirroja y el comentario que hizo a Mimi volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Tratando de evitar en lo posible que sus ojos cruzaran con aquellos azulejos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? De seguro porque estudiaba a la que vendría a ser la mamá de su bebé. Aunque parecía que más que la contemplaba antes que estudiarla.

-¿Verdad Yamato?-Preguntó la joven pelirroja sacando a su marido de un aparente estado de ensoñación y colocando su mano delicada y bien cuidada sobre el grueso dorso de la mano del rubio.

-Si…-Fue la única respuesta por parte del aludido.

-Es perfecta.-Señaló Sora entusiasmada.-Mírala Yamato, es castaña de ojos caramelo. Si el bebé llegara a parecerse a ella no habría problema en decir que se parece a tú madre o a la mía. Aunque creo firmemente en que será parecido a ti.-Dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-Creo que antes de ponernos a pronosticar como será el bebé tenemos que plantear los términos en con los que se regirá el acuerdo.-Interrumpió Michael.

-Nosotros ya hablamos con nuestro abogado al respecto, será discreto y luego de acordar los puntos en esta reunión haremos el contrato por escrito.-Señaló Sora de manera educada.-Aunque de todas formas puedes asesorarte con un abogado y al momento de firmar que él o ella lo revisen primero este… ¿Cómo te llamas linda?

-Mimi Tachikawa, señora.-Contestó la joven. ¿Abogado? ¿De dónde se supone sacaría ella un abogado?

-Bueno Mimi, entonces empecemos a resolver este asunto.-Señalo Sora.-Me presento, soy Sora Ishida y él.-Señaló a su marido.-Es mi esposo Yamato.

-Mucho gusto señor y señora Ishida.-Dijo la joven inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

-Un gusto.-Fue lo que respondió el rubio simplemente.

-Igualmente.-Añadió Sora con una sonrisa para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio.-Asumo que sabes que hacemos aquí.

-Así es señora.-Señaló la joven castaña.

-Queremos que tengas un bebé para nosotros.-Señaló con seriedad y a la vez tristeza.-Yo no estoy en capacidades de cumplir mi papel de madre como Dios manda pero actualmente eso no es un impedimento debido a todos los avances médicos.-Paró un instante tratando de continuar.-Mi esposo si puede embarazar a cualquier mujer y descartamos la adopción por completo entonces la situación sería para que usted tenga un hijo de mi esposo que luego nos entregará para que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de su crianza.

-Lo sé, Michael ya me había explicado con antelación como sería esto.-Dijo Mimi algo cabizbaja.

-Podríamos acceder a que vieras al niño cuando tú quieras.-Trató de animarla Sora.-Claro que serías como una tía para él o ella.-Notó como la joven apretaba con fuerza la falda que vestía demostrando sus reacciones a pesar de que su rostro era apacible e indescifrable.

-Creo que será menos duro si no lo veo.-Señaló Mimi.-Me conformo con saber que estará rodeado de gente que lo quiera.

-Sé que es difícil linda, es más yo no sé los motivos que te llevaron a aceptar este trato pero imagino debe ser algo muy urgente.-Dijo Sora nerviosa cuidándose de escoger muy bien las palabras para con ella.-Pero te aseguro que el bebé estará bien, será feliz y no le faltará nada.

-Entonces creo que lo mejor será hablar acerca de los costos y las condiciones para ambas partes.-Habló por segunda vez Michael que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

-Yamato y yo accederemos al precio que decidas no importa cuanto sea.-Señaló nuevamente la joven pelirroja.

-Treinta mil dólares americanos.-Señaló Michael siendo regresado a ver por las tres personas presentes.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella hable?-Preguntó Yamato con intriga y fingiendo indiferencia.

-Porque soy su asesor, Mimi confía en mí y yo sé de estas cosas.-Dijo sin incomodarse por la mirada de su medio hermano el joven rubio de ojos verdes-¿Verdad Mimi?

-Así… es.-Dijo la joven aún sorprendida por el costo que señaló su amigo ¿treinta mil dólares? Con eso podría pagar sus deudas y hacer atender a Hikari con un especialista. Aún así, a la vez que treinta mil dólares se le hacen demasiado, también se le hace muy poco para entregar a su hijo por esa cantidad.

-Me parece excelente.-Señaló Sora siendo la única que hablaba por la pareja.-También solventaremos los gastos médicos, vitaminas, consultas, ecos, parto y todo lo que sea necesario. Además que te mantendremos.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Mimi asombrada.

-Mientras nuestro hijo dependa de ti, nosotros nos haremos cargo de alimentarte, vestirte y de que te encuentres en el ambiente propicio para que se pueda desarrollar un embarazo sin problemas.-Señalo la mujer tranquilamente.

-Pero para eso tendría que vivir con ustedes ¿verdad?-Frunciendo el ceño y observando que el rubio de ojos azules hacía lo mismo.

-Por supuesto linda.-Dijo Sora feliz.-Queremos experimentar aunque sea indirectamente la experiencia de estar embarazados y…

-No.-Cortó ella de repente llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó Sora incrédula.

-Que no puedo irme con ustedes, no a vivir.-Dijo algo aterrada por el asunto.-Pueden seguir el embarazo pero no puedo irme a vivir con ustedes.

-Linda, si quieres más dinero a cambio no hay problema nosotros…

-No es por el dinero señora, es por otras razones.-Se apresuró a decir la joven.

Sora trataba de hallarle lógica al porqué de la negación rotunda de la joven a vivir con ellos pero no le hallaba sentido, a menos que…

-Si tenemos que hablar con tus padres no hay problema.-Señaló creyendo que ése era el motivo-¿Eres menor de edad linda?

-No señora, tengo veinte años y no puede hablar con mis padres porque ellos murieron hace ya mucho.-Relató la joven castaña.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir a vivir con nosotros?-Preguntó desesperada.

-Tengo una hermana menor la cual está muy enferma y debo cuidarla a diario.-Dijo la joven sinceramente.

Las cosas eran un poco más claras con eso al menos para Sora y aunque parecía que el rubio de ojos azules no hablaba o no prestaba atención, estaba atento a todas las palabras dichas entre la joven y su esposa.

-¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó Yamato repentinamente.

-Una falencia cardiaca, muy extraña como grave a la vez.-Dijo la joven recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.-Necesita de cuidados y atenciones constantes por ese motivo yo…-La voz se le quebraba y lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué especialista la trata y en qué clínica la atienden?-Preguntó nuevamente el rubio ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-En el Hospital general de Tokio.-Respondió ella sorprendida y admirada por la hermosa voz del rubio que recién podía escuchar con plenitud.

-No creo que reciba la atención adecuada.-Dijo más para si que para el resto.

-Mi cuñado es el mejor cardiólogo del país, Takeru Takaishi.-Empezó a explicar Sora.-No creo que tenga inconvenientes en acoger a tú hermanita, tiene una clínica privada y muchas enfermeras especializadas para tratar con enfermedades especialmente cardiacas.

-Sora…-Empezó a hablar Yamato.

-Te aseguro que no le faltará nada, que estará en buenas manos que la atenderán en todo lo que necesite. Tú podrás visitarla cuando quieras y por supuesto que nosotros solventaremos también los gastos de la clínica para tú hermanita...

-Señora…

-Pero por favor ven a vivir con nosotros.-Suplico la pelirroja.-No me niegues la oportunidad de vivir de cerca una maternidad que jamás seré capaz de experimentar.

Mimi observo en los ojos de la mujer que decía la verdad, que sus intenciones eran verdaderas y más aún su deseo de ser madre y de no perderse ninguna de las experiencias que ello conlleva.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-¡Listo!- Dijo Sora feliz.-Entonces ¿Hoy mismo quedarás embarazada de mi marido?

Las mejillas de Yamato adquirieron un tenue carmín por las palabras dichas por su esposa y la naturalidad con la que las decía, como quien habla de la hora o del clima y si la cara de Yamato era carmín, la de Mimi era un rojo escarlata fuerte e intenso.

-Las cosas no son así nada más Sora.-Habló Michael devolviéndoles con su comentario el aliento a Mimi y a su hermano.-Tengo que hablar con Mimi sobre ciertas cosas y sacar cuentas para poder programar la fecha y hora en la que se realizaría la inseminación.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Sora notando como Michael y la joven castaña comenzaban a platicar en tonos un poco más bajos.-Yamato, vamos a ser papás.-Le dijo ilusionada.

El joven de mirada azul regreso a ver a su esposa y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La idea del alquiler le parece una locura total siendo tan fácil una adopción pero Sora y su maldita obsesión impedían cualquier tipo de razonamiento lógico. A pesar de eso, se veía contenta y tal vez eso baste para poder redimir la culpa que lo ha carcomido por ya cuatro años.

Por otra parte observa a la joven que platica con su medio hermano, este la tiene agarrada de la mano con cariño y delicadeza hablando con ella mientras al parecer ella también hablaba con él con mucha confianza. En primera instancia llego a creer que la joven era menor de edad. Se ve muy joven para tener veinte años además que es muy hermosa…

-Bueno.-Empezó a hablar Michael.-Creo que nos veremos el próximo mes para realizar la inseminación.

-¿Cómo que el próximo mes?-Preguntó Sora incrédula.

-Si, parece que Mimi se encuentra en su último día de ovulación justamente hoy.-Explico el rubio.-Me explico, se podría intentar mañana pero las probabilidades de que el proceso sea exitoso es menor al cincuenta por ciento. Eso se pudo haber contrarrestado si hubiera seguido un tratamiento previo pero no es así. Lo que nos deja que no se puede realizar la inseminación hasta dentro de veinte días que vuelva el proceso de ovulación.

-¿Quieres decir que si se realizaba el proceso hoy no cabria la menor duda de que hubiera quedado embarazada?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Así es.-Respondió Michael mientras su localizador donaba indicando que lo necesitaban en alguna sala de la clínica.-Bueno, cualquier duda me la comunican. Me llaman en la sala de operaciones.-Explicó el rubio brevemente.-Nos vemos en un mes.-Dijo observando a su medio hermano y a su mujer.-Adiós Mimi.-Dijo besando la frente de su mejor amiga.

Salió de la sala dejando a los tres jóvenes dentro, sintiéndose la castaña fuera de lugar. Observaba a la pelirroja que estaba viendo hacía el piso y al rubio que observaba insistentemente a la puerta como si estuviera desesperado por salir. Ella también quería salir de ahí…

Iba a hacerlo cuando sintió como su barato celular sonaba, no es que tuviera dinero para comprar uno pero los frecuentes cambios de estado en la salud de Hikari la habían obligado a aceptar un viejo celular de su tía Miyako. El mensaje recibido no era muy largo pero lo suficientemente impactante para ponerla pálida sin remedio alguno…

Sora observaba el suelo sintiendo que los ojos se le escocían de solo recordar las palabras de Michael, un mes… ¿Otro mes?, ¿Acaso no era suficiente los cuatro años que ya había esperado para tener un hijo y aparte tendría que esperar un mes más? Por una parte la voz en su cabeza tratando de consolarla le decía "Sora, solo es un mes" pero por otro lado estaba la frustración sentida luego de tantos años de larga espera. Observaba a Yamato como si nada viendo insistentemente la puerta.

De nuevo la estaba dejando sola, no había cruzado palabra al respecto de lo del alquiler, ni siquiera se había visto afectado y peor aún no estaba a su lado apoyándola sabiendo lo difícil que es para ella esta situación. Obligándola a rememorar trágicos sucesos ocurridos cuatro años atrás, logrando que vuelva a aparecer ese resentimiento que a veces la atormenta tanto.

Observo a la joven que tenía en frente, al parecer algo la puso mal ya que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Tal vez no podría quedar embarazada por medio de una inseminación artificial pero Michael no dijo absolutamente nada acerca de una concepción natural…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Concepción natural?, ¿Estaba pensando en obligar a su marido a mantener relaciones sexuales con una desconocida con tal de tener a su hijo?

-Sora vámonos.-Casi ordeno el rubio abriendo la puerta.-No podemos hacer nada más que esperar un mes.

Esas palabras terminaron de irritarla, a veces piensa que lo que hace falta para unir su matrimonio es aquel hijo que tanto añora. Porque si es sincera consigo misma las cosas entre Yamato y ella no son las mismas de hace cinco años atrás cuando eran novios. El trato era diferente y ya la pasión casi se extingue por no decir que está extinta ya… tanto de su parte como de la de él. A pesar de eso quiere a Yamato, o eso cree…

-Voy en un momento.-Dijo seria siendo regresada a ver por su marido. Ambos con miradas altivas y de clara irritación.-Si tanto te molesta espérame en el coche.-Dijo tranquila.

-Vale, no tardes.-Respondió el rubio con indiferencia saliendo de la habitación. Quería a Sora pero a veces era tan insoportable… una vez fuera de la clínica con horrible olor a enfermedad saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y se puso a fumar…

Una vez solas las dos mujeres, la pelirroja se armó de valor y encaró a la castaña que recogía sus cosas.

-Creo que yo también me voy.-Dijo apresuradamente y algo ida la castaña.-Un placer señora Ishida.

-Espera Mimi.-Dijo la mujer decidida.-Lo que sea que te dijeron por celular eran malas noticias ¿verdad?

La castaña se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta casi afirmación de la pelirroja, se puso nerviosa pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Si…-Dijo quedamente.

-¿Sabes que no recibirás el dinero hasta que no estés embarazada?-Preguntó la joven.

-Lo suponía señora.-La verdad guardaba esperanzas de poder pedir alguna clase de adelanto ya que el mensaje de su tía fue muy claro. "Hikari se ha puesto mal y los hijos de…. Del hospital no quieren atenderla, les hablé de la prorroga que pediste pero aseguraron no saber nada al respecto, ven pronto"

-Y eso será hasta dentro de un mes…-Añadió Sora.

Un mes… tal vez para ese entonces sea demasiado tarde. La idea de la prostitución volvía a colarse en su mente…

-Aunque creo saber una forma de apresurar el proceso.-Dijo con voz monótona la joven ocasionando que la castaña la regresara a ver con una mescla de esperanza y curiosidad.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó entre desesperada e ilusionada.

-Acuéstate con mi esposo.-Dijo súbitamente.

Yamato jugaba con su moderno celular un juego en línea esperando impacientemente que su esposa bajara y pudieran irse. Lo que le recuerda el ofrecimiento de su mujer a la joven castaña. Tendría que hablar con Takeru ya que sabe que si Sora se lo pide se negará rotundamente.

Marcó el número rápidamente demostrando así que se lo había memorizado.

-Dime Yamato.-Contestaron en la otra línea.

-Takeru, ¿Tú me quieres verdad?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Sea lo que sea no Yamato.-Se adelantó el rubio menor a su hermano.-Esa es la frase que utilizas cuando Sora te ha pedido que me pidas algo y no pienso hacerle ningún favor a esa cosa que tienes por esposa.

-Hazlo por mí.-Pidió el rubio mayor.-Es algo muy fácil.

-No.-Dijo el con terquedad.

-Te compraré un helado.-Ofreció Yamato.

-Yamato no tengo cinco años.-Le recordó el joven.

-Será doble.-Ofreció nuevamente.

-Uno triple y trato hecho.-Dijo luego de pensárselo.-Espera, ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

-¿Recuerdas que a la chica a la cual contrataremos para que tenga un hijo mío?

-Si.-Dijo sin entender.

-Tiene una hermana la cual padece de una grave enfermedad cardiaca.-Empezó a relatar.-Y queremos que la acojas en tú clínica.

-¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó el joven medico.

-No tengo idea.-Respondió Yamato sinceramente.-Pero por su forma de hablar de ella se que es algo grave. Sora quiere que viva con nosotros y la única condición es que atiendas a su hermana en la clínica.

-¿Ella exigió eso?-Preguntó extrañado pensando repentinamente que la joven esa era una oportunista.

-No, Sora se lo ofreció.-Dijo Yamato escuchando como su hermano insultaba a Sora a través del teléfono-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Tráela mañana.-Dijo finalmente.-Pero que conste que lo hago por ti.

-Gracias hermano.-Dijo el rubio mayor.-Nos vemos.

-Yamato.-Llamó el joven antes de colgar-¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ya has pagado demasiado por un error de hace cuatro años.

-Takeru está bien.-Quiso convencerle Yamato.

-No hermano, no está bien si te quisiera no te chantajearía con eso cada vez que quiere algo. Solo es una niña caprichosa.

-Takeru fue mi culpa…

-Tal vez pero ya basta de tanta manipulación.-Dijo cansado.

-Nos vemos mañana Takeru.-Dijo el antes de cortar la comunicación.-Gracias, adiós.

Se quedo pensando en el coche las palabras dichas por su hermano, tal vez tenga razón y ya es demasiado tiempo, pero él no sabía lo que era cargar con aquella culpa.

Porque todo era culpa suya…

Mimi estaba sorprendida por las últimas palabras dichas por la joven mujer, ¿acostarse con su marido?, ¿Qué clase de persona te pide eso?, ¿Tan desesperada está por ser madre que no le importa nada?

Era algo tan irreal, confuso y extraño…

-¿Qué dijo?-Preguntó la joven dudosa aún de si escucho bien o no.

-Que si te acuestas con mí esposo hoy, quedarás embarazada.-Explico simplemente.-Espera ¿Eres novia de Michael?

-No, pero no soy una prostituta.-Acotó la joven ofendida.

-Y no creo que lo seas, pero necesitas el dinero y yo quiero que concibas al que será mí hijo. Entiéndeme he esperado por esto cuatro años y no podemos simplemente pedirle a alguien más debido a que es penalizado, así que por favor.

El rostro de la pelirroja reflejaba las ansias que tenía de ser madre y de que sus sentimientos maternales eran verdaderos.

-Te firmaré un cheque con la mitad del dinero para que lo deposites ahora mismo.-Dijo la joven revisando un mensaje que acababa de llegar en su caro celular.

Eso podría ayudar a la situación de Hikari, pagaría sus deudas y esperaría para ingresar a su hermanita en la dichosa clínica especializada.

-Mi esposo me acaba de mandar un texto diciéndome que mi cuñado recibirá a tú hermana mañana a primera hora.

-Su esposo, ¿Qué dirá él?-Pregunto dudosa aún recordando al rubio de mirada dura que estaba en la habitación hasta hace unos momentos.

-Créeme que dirá que si.-Dijo la mujer feliz de que su plan estuviera dando resultado.-Me lo debe.

Mimi lo pensó unos instantes, si estuvo dispuesta a prostituirse y acepto vender un hijo suyo ¿Qué podría ser peor? La vida de Hikari tal como lo dijo Sora podría verse amenazada y empeorar. Si ya está en esto es mejor seguir.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo avergonzada, resignada y con pesar observando como en el rostro de la mujer se formaba una gran y reluciente sonrisa mientras de su a la vista caro bolso sacaba la chequera y anotaba unos números siguiendo a escribir algo en una hoja en blanco.

-A este hotel hoy a las diez de la noche.-Dijo entregando el papel con una dirección.-Solo di que vas a nombre de Sora Takenouchi, ten aquí está el cheque. Espero te sirva para solventar algo.

La joven castaña asintió ruborizada por el trato extraño que acababa de hacer observando como en el cheque se apreciaba la nada despreciable cifra de quince mil dólares. Sintiéndose tan impotente de tener que recurrir a eso por el bien de su hermana.

Los esposos Ishida iban en su elegante Porshe de camino a casa luego de todo lo ocurrido en la clínica. Ciertamente Yamato estaba preocupado ya que Sora no había mencionado palabra como se imagino lo haría y eso sencillamente lo preocupaba más.

-Y… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto queriendo sonar casual.

-Estuve ultimando los detalles al respecto de nuestro futuro hijo.-Dijo ella nerviosa sintiendo que debería decírselo en ese momento.

-¿En qué quedaron? Digo según yo todo estaba previsto para el mes próximo.

-Nuestro hijo será concebido hoy mismo.-Soltó seria, segura y sin vacilar al respecto.

Casi atropella a un perro luego de procesar las palabras dichas por su esposa. ¿Cómo era eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó el joven tratando de mantener la cordura.

-Le propuse que se acostará contigo hoy para que concibieran al bebé de manera tradicional.-Continuó hablando.-Al parecer necesitaba el dinero motivo por el cual luego de pensarlo un rato acepto.

-Eso de pensarlo un rato estoy seguro que casi la obligas.-Dijo Yamato empezando a alzar la voz-¡¿Acaso quieres que viole a una chica? Ella no esta de acuerdo y por el amor del cielo ¡¿Qué clase de esposa le pide a su marido que se acueste con otra para embarazarla? ¡¿Sora qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?-Dijo ya sin control irritado notablemente.

-Yamato por favor contrólate y mira hacía el frente, no quiero volver a sufrir otro accidente.-Suplicó Sora algo nerviosa ya que su esposo empezó a aumentar la velocidad del vehículo.-Y por favor ¿Qué clase de esposa preguntas? ¡Una esposa frustrada por el hecho de que no puede ser madre y sabes muy bien que no es mí culpa yo era completamente fértil hasta…!

-¡No lo digas!-Grito Yamato sin saber en que momento la conversación paso a los gritos histéricos por parte de ambos.

-Sabes que no es mi culpa.-Dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo sé pero no tienes que repetirlo siempre.-Dijo él también más calmado.

-Es… la última cosa que te pido, lo prometo. Será lo último que te pida.-Dijo derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Por favor.

Las palabras de Takeru resonaron en su mente, ese era el cuento de nunca acabar y si se negaba seguro que se lo pasaría reprochando toda su vida. Ocasionando que una nueva culpa nazca en él.

-De acuerdo Sora, pero si vuelvo a escuchar alguna otra extraña o absurda petición tuya. Me divorcio, es lo último que estoy dispuesto a hacer por esta situación.

El semblante serio de Yamato le anunció que iba en serio, que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar otro de sus caprichos. Como si de ella fuera la culpa de lo que están pasando, pero mientras ella tenga a su hijo no importará nada.

-Está bien, será la última vez…

-¡¿Qué harás qué?-Preguntó una irritaba joven de cabellos morados con una mano en su actual inexistente cintura debido a su avanzado embarazo.

-Miyako por favor cálmate, puede hacerle daño al bebé y despertar a Hikari.-Suplico su esposo, un apuesto moreno de cabello corto y mirada color azul rey.

-Mi hijo nacerá en dos meses y Hikari despertará en unas horas.-Gritó histérica Miyako.-Me parece increíble lo que harás Mimi.-Dijo molesta.-Y no te metas Ken.-Advirtió a su marido.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer luego de leer el texto que me enviaste?-Preguntó la joven castaña.-Por favor tía Miyako entiéndelo haría lo que fuera por Hikari.

La joven de cabellos morados se sentó tratando de calmarse, quería a Mimi y a Hikari como si fueran sus hijas después de todos es algo mayor a ellas. Las conoce desde que ellas iban al jardín de infancia y ella estaba en secundaria. Junto con su esposo Ken han hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlas a salir adelante, Mimi vivía con ellos y lo poco que tenían lo compartían con ellas. Miyako Ichijouji recuerda a la señora Mimiko Tachikawa, una mujer trabajadora y honesta que siempre dio hasta lo último por sus hijas, también recuerda que en su lecho de muerte prometió cuidarlas a ambas de seguro se sentirá muy decepcionada por ello.

-Reconsidéralo por favor Mimi.-Pidió la mujer.

-No puedo dar marcha atrás tía.-Explico la joven.-Ya pagué la deuda del hospital con el dinero que me dieron además que a partir de mañana Hikari será atendida en una clínica especializada, haré lo que sea por que se mejore.

-Venderás un hijo tuyo y también tú virginidad.-Fue dura, seria y hasta un poco cruel al decir esas palabras pero quería asegurarse de que lo que sea que haga Mimi estuviera segura de ello y que luego no se arrepentirá.

-Si.-Dijo la castaña seria pero segura de sus palabras.

-Lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes.-Dijo a medida que sentía la voz se le quebraba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ya has hecho bastante tía, tú y Ken.-Aseguró con una pura sonrisa.-Aceptan que viva en su casa, me ayudan a costear lo de Hikari y me dan de comer siento que he abusado de su generosidad.-Dijo ella sinceramente.-Así que no te sientas mal o llores por esto ¿si?

-Es… el embarazo.-Se justificó Miyako secándose las lágrimas.

-Aún así te acompañaré a revisar el acuerdo escrito y te asesoraré.-Aseguró Ken.

-Gracias Ken.

Mimi sonrió a aquel al que consideraba su tío. Observo a Miyako que a pesar de estar en sus tres décadas lucía muy bien. Siempre era ocurrida y generalmente era ella la que tenía que hacerle pisar tierra aunque en esta ocasión sea todo lo contrario. Se criaron con Miyako como si fueran tía y sobrinas, luego de la muerte de su madre ella tuvo que vérselas sola para mantener a una enferma Hikari y sin el apoyo de Miyako y su marido Ken sinceramente hubiera estado perdida. A pesar que ellos tampoco es que tenían mucho, ella con su salario de enfermera y él queriendo recién abrirse camino en el mundo de las leyes como abogado; lo poco que tenían lo compartían con ella y con Hikari.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que dirá Michael de todo esto?-Inquirió Miyako.

Michael… de seguro la odiaría y con justa razón. Está haciendo precisamente lo que él no quería que haga. Pero no tenía opción.

-¿Hermana?-Una cansada voz habló desde la cama del hospital-¿Mimi?

-Aquí estoy pequeña.-Dijo la castaña acercándose a la cama para acariciar los cabellos de su hermanita menor-¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor.-Esa siempre era la respuesta de la castaña con el único afán de no preocupar a su hermana mayor-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Arreglando unos asuntos.-Dijo forzándose a sonreír.-Mañana te sacaré de aquí.-Dijo esperanzada.

-¿Iré a casa?-Preguntó ilusionada.

-Mejor.-Dijo ella.-Te llevaré a una clínica donde trataran tú enfermedad con más detalles.

Más clínicas, eso era lo último que quería escuchar. Pero esperen un minuto ¿Dónde consiguió Mimi el dinero para internarla en una clínica privada?

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Pues… aplique un formulario por medio de una fundación.-Empezó a mentir la joven.-No te dije nada por miedo a que no se diera y no quería ilusionarte en vano, ahí podrán curarte.

Hikari sonrió sin ánimos, no quería ilusionar a Mimi, ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Había perdido todas las esperanzas desde hace muchos años atrás… cuando se vio sola y perdida vagando sin recuerdos. Creyó recuperarla cuando conoció a los Tachikawa pero ahora todo volvía a tornarse gris.

-Si.-Respondió vagamente volviendo a tener sueño repentinamente.

-¡Hikari!-Llamó la joven castaña asustada mientras sentía como una mano se colocaba en su hombro. Volteo y encontró a un serio Daisuke que la detenía.

-La crisis de hoy fue muy fuerte.-Explico él a la pregunta no formulada por la castaña.-Hemos tenido que administrarle una medicina muy fuerte, es normal que quiera volver a dormir.

-Solo despertó por cinco minutos.-Dijo Mimi tristemente.

-Es normal.-Repitió el enfermero-¿Te la llevarás de aquí?-Preguntó con resentimiento.

-Es lo mejor, Daisuke.-Dijo ella a su amigo.-Podrás visitarla siempre que quieras.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que es lo mejor.-Dijo el castaño con pena.-Y la visitaré cada fin de semana.-Aseguró un poco animado.

Daisuke era una grandiosa persona tan multifacético que asustaba. Cuando Hikari estaba despierta era la persona más cómica y despreocupada siendo una de las pocas personas que pueden arrancarle una sonrisa pero cuando ella dormía era serio y podía demostrar su preocupación por ella libremente.

-Mimi.-Llamó Miyako desde la puerta.

-Si tía.-Respondió la aludida regresando a ver.

-Son cuarto de diez.-Dijo seriamente provocando que en el estomago de la castaña se creara un nudo.

Casi era hora…

Aparco el Porshe en el estacionamiento del hotel aún en un debate mental con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Relájate Yamato si ella accedió a esto quiere decir que sabe a lo que va y si con esto se quitaba el estrés de Sora sobre él. Pero… quitando eso de lado, sería muy incomodo más que todo la convivencia con ella luego de realizado el acto.

Sin mencionar ¿Qué dirá? ¿Por dónde empezará? Se sentía un virgen que iba a tener su primera relación sexual con su novia en vez del experimentado hombre de veintiséis años que era. Observo su Rolex percatándose que eran las diez con diez minutos. Tenía que tranquilizarse y poner un semblante parco y frío al respecto de todo esto. Se bajó del coche y se dirigió con paso firme a la recepción, no hizo falta preguntar, ni siquiera saludo a la recepcionista. Simplemente entró y se dirigió rápidamente al último piso del edificio.

En el ascensor el nudo en su estómago crecía obligándose a si mismo a pensar en otra cosa. Sin querer llegó a pensar en la actitud protectora de Michael para con la castaña, de seguro que se había acostado con ella antes y de ahí el porqué de las atenciones y las consideraciones para con ella.

Un semblante serio y sombrío se coló en sus zafiros. De seguro no era ninguna tonta ni inocente como parecía a primera instancia. Porque… ¿Quién aceptaba ese tipo de cosas? ¿Tener sexo con un desconocido con el cual escasamente había cruzado cinco palabras a lo mucho? Eso era cosa de una prostituta…

Pensándolo bien no sabía nada de ella además del nombre y del apellido ¿Cuál habría sido su pasado? ¿Con cuántos habrá estado antes? ¿De verdad era una buena idea todo esto?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él salió casi por inercia que por algo más, con esos negativos pensamientos en su mente. ¿Por qué a pesar de sacar todas esas conclusiones se sentía nervioso aún?

En frente a la puerta empezó a girar la perilla de la habitación siendo su primera vista la de la cama encontrándola vacía. Observo rápidamente a toda la habitación hasta que la encontró…

Su esbelta figura dándole la espalda, al parecer no había notado su presencia aún observando la luna con intensidad. Parecía encerrada en su propio mundo idílico y se veía condenadamente atractiva así como estaba, con ese semblante puro e inocente que minutos antes se había convencido a si mismo no eran más que una buena pantomima por parte de ella.

Vestía una franela roja y un jean desgastado a la vista ¿Qué clase de persona viste eso cuando va a…? sobre todo si sabe que lo harán con antelación.

Llego a la conclusión que si iba y la sorprendía sería demasiado cursi, él no hace eso ni con Sora. Así que lo mejor desde se punto de vista fue dar un portazo que ocasionó que la castaña saliera de su ensueño y se paralizara al sentir la presencia del rubio en la habitación. Volteó poco a poco a verlo con sus mejillas casi del mismo color que la franela haciéndola lucir tan inocente, irritando más al rubio ante su, según él, falsa inocencia.

-Ho…

-Quítate la ropa.-No solo interrumpió el saludo de la joven sino que también fue cortante y grosero. Pero luego de debatirlo mucho interiormente llego a la conclusión de que estaba furioso. Furioso con Sora por obligarlo a pasar por eso, furioso con ella por fingir inocencia y por ser condenadamente hermosa pero sobre todo furioso consigo mismo por dejarse someter a eso, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poner en su lugar a Sora y sobretodo por no poder apartar la vista de la joven castaña-¿No escuchaste?

Mimi sintió ganas de llorar pero se las tragó. La experiencia no era ni la mitad de espantosa de cómo se lo imaginó, era el doble o el triple de ello. Ese señor que parecía preocupado por ella y por su hermana en la mañana había sido cambiado por un horrible ogro el cual ni siquiera la saludaba. Pero ¿Qué puede esperar? No se va a entregar al amor de su vida el cual le diría palabras dulces al oído y calmaría sus nervios, se va a entregar al hombre el cual será el padre de su hijo al cual estaban obligando a acostarse con ella, con las manos temblando empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba sintiendo como poco a poco el frío calaba en su torso y sintiendo un fuerte deseo de taparse su pecho.

El rubio se sentía extraño a medida que la joven se sacaba la franela que llevaba y como por ninguno de los motivos volteaba a verlo. Enfadándose y decidiéndose a terminar con ello lo más pronto posible. Una vez fuera su franela pudo apreciar las bien formadas curvas de la joven castaña, el bien dotado pecho adornado con un encaje blanco que se moría, aunque lo negara internamente, por sacar. Notó como sus trémulas manos bajaban a los botones de su pantalón, desabrochándolos y dejándolos caer.

En ese momento se olvido de todo al observar a gusto el bien formado cuerpo de la joven que tenía en frente. Alcanzó a despojarse él mismo de su camiseta negra y de un par de pasos alcanzó a la joven, la tomó del brazo y la haló contra sí observando como los ojos castaños lo miraban insistentemente, con miedo, dudas y preocupación. Por un instante quiso que olvidara todo, quiso hacerle olvidar todo y en ese momento su cordura apareció recordándole lo que se había propuesto con antelación.

La besó fuertemente, sin tacto y con rudeza, abrazándola contra sí al notar como su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se tensaba ante el sorpresivo beso y no reaccionaba o correspondía. Colocó una mano sobre su cabellera castaña y la pegó contra él, mordió su labio inferior no tan suavemente logrando que ella entreabriera los labios aprovechando así la oportunidad y sin permiso introduciendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad bucal de la chica, la misma que poco a poco se fue rindiendo al beso.

No era la primera vez que besaba, pero jamás había sido un beso tan apasionado. Sintió miedo en un principio pero cuando el joven profundizo el beso se rindió ante la sensación que le producía el dulce tacto. Lo que inició como un duro beso poco a poco se fue transformando en uno tal vez no tierno pero si pasional. Ese hombre sabía que puntos presionar para que lograra ceder. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo la llevo a la cama sino hasta cuando sintió que los fríos labios del rubio se colocaban en su cuello y empezaba a besarlo sensualmente.

No sabe en que momento perdió la cordura momentáneamente y empezó a dejarse llevar por las mil y un sensaciones que le causaba besar a la castaña. Sensaciones que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía a pesar de mantener una vida sexualmente activa con su mujer. Un instinto masculino llego a añorar que la joven gimiera su nombre más no lo hacía. Mientras desabrochaba con pericia su brasier la observo con los labios apretados luchando por no dejar salir los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta, sonrió con sorna ante el hecho. No duraría mucho.

Murió de la vergüenza cuando el rubio empezó a besar sus pechos, primero el uno, luego el otro y no pudo evitar soltar el fuerte gemido que desde hace mucho tiempo ya había tratado de callar. Aquella persona que le había besado fuertemente se había ido dejando a un hombre que la tocaba con experiencia y delicadeza, logrando hacerle perder la razón y que una parte de ella lo disfrutara.

Estaba a punto de entregarse por completo y olvidar los motivos que se propuso antes de entrar a la habitación y encontrar a esa diosa de cabellos castaños esperándole. Sentía que estaba a punto de olvidarse de todo y antes de que eso ocurra se propuso a acabar pronto con todo ello. Sin delicadeza alguna despojo a la joven de sus bragas de encaje notando al hacerlo que ya se hallaba lista para recibirlo. Rápidamente se libro de las barreras de ropa que le impedían consumar por completo la unión y sin avisar ni preguntar entro en ella con fuerza.

El grito de la joven debió escucharse por todo el hotel si no era la cuadra. El rubio se quedó estático, y sentía como empezaba a sudar frío ¿Qué había hecho? Consumido por el deseo de poseer a la joven y al afán de terminar eso lo antes posible sin mencionar que estaba convencido de que… ¡Ella no podía ser virgen! ¡No debía serlo! La observo espantado encontrándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y gemidos de dolor, pero si salía en ese momento solo le causaría más dolor y se siente lo suficientemente mal para hacerle más daño. Con cuidado la alzo sobre si, sentándola sobre su regazo aún unido a ella y empezando a acariciar su cabello con ternura susurrando palabras consoladoras en su oído.

-Tranquila, pronto pasará.-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Es… normal… este… dolor?-Preguntó a medida que hipaba entre palabras.

-Si.-Mintió el rubio, había sido un animal. Sabía que ese dolor no era nada normal.-Tranquila pequeña, haré que pase.-Le dijo sorpresivamente dulce y tierno sorprendiendo a la misma Mimi y ni hablar de él mismo.

Buscó sus labios y los besó, pero con dulzura, ternura y delicadeza. Un beso nada comparado a los anteriores. Ahora era delicado, la besaba como si temiera romperla con cada beso, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana la cual teme quebrar. Poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas, despacio, esperando que el cuerpo de la joven se acostumbrara al intruso, susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído y calmándola. La castaña enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del joven con fuerza, fuerza que iba disminuyendo a medida que el dolor cedía poco a poco.

-¿Duele?-Preguntó el rubio dulcemente observando a la joven debajo de él que lo miraba con el rostro sonrojado haciéndola lucir extremadamente atractiva bella y dulce. Simplemente perfecta a su vista.

-Si.-Fue lo único que susurró la joven hipnotizada por esos ojos azules que la miraba con insistencia.

-Discúlpame pequeña.-Pidió el antes de empezar a acelerar los movimientos de sus caderas mientras ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar…

Derramo su semilla dentro de ella luego de lo que él podría calificar fácilmente como una de las mejores experiencias de su vida obviando lo ocurrido inicialmente. Se separo de ella y se recostó a su lado sin saber muy bien que debe hacer. La primera vez que tomó a una virgen era su esposa Sora y en ese tiempo eran novios así que luego de lo ocurrido solo quedaron risas pícaras y se preparaban para seguir. En cambio con Mimi… la regreso a ver y estaba dormida dándole la espalda. La cubrió con las cobijas, sintiéndose pésimamente mal por haberle hecho tanto daño, por haber pensado tan mal de ella cuando era una virgen inexperta para la cual el había sido el primero en su vida y le dejo una experiencia que no la culparía quisiera olvidar.

La arropo con cuidado indeciso entre dejarla e irse o quedarse, pero no sería capaz de eso. Ya la había pasado lo suficientemente mal para causarle algún otro daño. Un deseo de que nada más la dañara nació en él con fuerza y repentinamente. Ahora solo estaba molesto con Sora por obligarlo a pasar por ello y con él mismo por lo bruto que fue. Necesitaba sentirla un poco cerca, así que delicadamente la abrazó dejando su delicada y fina espalda contra su pecho llenando sus fosas nasales con el tierno aroma a manzanilla que emanaba su actualmente revuelto cabello.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía de esa manera?, ¿Años? Tal vez… era el primero en su vida pero sabía que no sería el último…

Y por alguna extraña razón algo se revolvía en su estomago de solo pensar eso…

Inconscientemente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en un profundo sueño sin imaginarse que dentro del vientre de la castaña una nueva vida empezaba a formarse…

Una nueva vida que cambiaría la suya para siempre…

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Primero que todo, gracias por leer n.n! Y lamento si herí la sensibilidad de alguien la verdad es que los lemmons es algo demasiado difícil para alguien que ni siquiera un novio a tenido u.u y pues antes de juzgar pónganse en el lugar de Matt y piensen ¿Qué hubieran hecho? **

**Bueno, para el próximo capítulo, el encuentro del Takari :D! wiii por fin… además que se sabrá algo de Taichi más adelante no os desesperéis que el querido Taichi aparecerá pronto y se explicara mejor lo de Kari y por su puesto ¿Qué le paso a Sora? Algo que a incluso a mi me intriga muchísimo es ¿Cómo reaccionará Michael? Dios creo que le dará algo... Muchas dudas serán aclaradas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen muchos comentarios! Para traerles la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo. os juro que es mi meta principal eso ya que es mi cumple y quiero hacerles un regalo (que rara soy XD) jajaja!**

**Espero sigan dejando reviews ya que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante :D en serio son lo mejor por dejarlos, os quiero chicas/os!**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman unos momentos de su precioso tiempo y dejan reviews… gracias a:**

**Hana Echizen; Mega; Sicky; taioralove; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Meems-ishikawa; Tachikawa de Ishida; ANISOL; Guille; Adrit126; Taishou; Dame-san; Valerii Hyuga; Angel Zoe; Nailea; sweetcarmen; Mizori95; shi no hime; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; digimon4ever99; l0v3nist; Majo G; bela de slytherin; love-sasusaku4ever; Melisa.**

**OS JURO QUE ESTABA RESPONDIENDO A TODOS NORMALMENTE, INCLUYENDO A LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA PERO SE ME BORRO TODO LO ESCRITO Y QUERIA MORIR PORQUE YA ERA TARDE U.U ESPERO SEPAN ENTENDER, A UNOS YA LES CONTESTE SUS REVIEWS A LOS OTROS SIGO MAÑANA Y LO LAMENTO CON AQUELLOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, DE VERDAD! AUN ASI SIEMPRE LOS TENGO PRESENTES Y PARA LA PROXIMA VIENE CON RETROACTIVOS! **

**Se despide con un beso recordando que dejen reviews para motivarme a seguir! XD**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	3. Reacciones Esperadas!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n! bueno yo… se que dije que haría hasta lo imposible por publicar la semana que pasó pero tiempo fue lo menos que tuve u.u, creo que las actualizaciones serán con mayor seguridad cada dos semanas; tal y como lo propuse inicialmente. Esta semana he estado un poco más holgada debido a campañas electorales en mi colegio. Jajaja **

**Sinceramente espero que este capitulo les agrade y no lo vean como un relleno aunque básicamente lo es, pero es muy necesario para la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y sus motivaciones a seguir, espero que no disminuyan y de ser posible aumenten XD! También de manera especial a todos aquellos que me felicitaron de antemano por mí cumple y por aquellos que me hicieron un gran regalito que fue dedicarme historias y capítulos de sus fics. Muchas gracias!n.n hicieron muy feliz a mi corazoncito.**

**Bueno no les interrumpo más, los dejo con la lectura esperando que la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Capítulo III: Reacciones Esperadas.**

Los rayos de sol que anunciaban que un nuevo día empezaba se colaron sin permiso a través de las ventanas de aquella habitación de hotel llegando a perturbar el tranquilo sueño de la castaña provocando a su vez que empezara a recuperar la consciencia y con ella los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

No quería abrir los ojos, temía encontrarse con él, aunque… ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche ahí? El margen de probabilidad era menor al cincuenta por ciento de seguro. Suspiro profundo y con mucha cautela abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se encontró con las paredes cremosas de la habitación y al parecer ninguna presencia extra aparte de ella. No se escuchaba la ducha lo cual también era buena señal provocando que se sentara en la cama.

Suspiro profundo con las sábanas contra su pecho desnudo a medida que los recuerdos de la noche anterior era cada vez más y más palpables. Había perdido su virginidad y si eso no era malo, lo había hecho con un desconocido el cual no fue nada delicado y había un alto margen de probabilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Los ojos empezaron a escocérsele y pensando que se hallaba sola empezaron a derramar lágrimas de tristeza por su situación. Ella pensó que su primera vez sería diferente no como lo fue, incluso aún le dolía su parte más íntima por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se llevó las manos al rostro para secar sus lágrimas sin importarle que las sábanas se cayeran dejando expuesto su busto. No habría problema después de todo estaba sola…

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un rubio que salía con el cabello mojado, afortunadamente vestido y que se quedaba perplejo ante la imagen de la castaña con el busto descubierto que tenía a pocos metros de él. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y notaba como un calor subía por sus mejillas. La castaña rápidamente se cubrió su pecho con las sábanas y las mejillas de color rojo escarlata mientras desviaba la vista del rubio.

-Buenos días.-Susurró el joven dudoso de que decir.

-Buenos… días.-Dijo la joven casi susurrando.

¿Por donde se empezaba?, ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Qué siente haberse comportado como un animal? Dios, si al verla así, tan expuesta desea ir y abrazarla y consolarla además de desear quitar esas sábanas y enmendar aquel error que cometió y del cual se arrepiente en sobremanera. ¿Qué demonios está esperando? Se acerco a ella unos dos pasos nada más y observo como la castaña se acercaba a la orilla de la cama cubriéndose más y viéndole con ojos atemorizados que lo detuvieron en su andar.

-Yo lo…-Iba a decir "Lo siento" pero el móvil que se hallaba en el buró empezó a vibrar y a sonar el polífono indicando que había una llamada entrante. Juró por lo bajo y se dirigió a tomar su moderno Blackberry en el cual marcaba en letras grandes el nombre de "Sora" acompañado por una foto de la joven diseñadora.

-Dime Sora.-Habló rápidamente recordando el enfado que sentía con su esposa.

-¿Ya está?-Ni un "Hola" o algo parecido a un saludo salió de la boca de la pelirroja, fue directa y cortante logrando irritarlo más de ser posible.

-Hablamos en casa.-Dijo y procedió a cortar la llamada rápidamente buscando a la castaña que supuestamente había dejado en la cama y que al parecer desapareció. Buscó sus ropas por el suelo y no las encontró, dirigió su vista al baño y pudo apreciar la delicada forma de la esbelta silueta de la joven.-Rayos.-Masculló

Un minuto después el celular volvió a vibrar y volvía a ser Sora, seguramente histérica porque le cortó la comunicación hace unos instantes. Sin más que hacer, cortó la llamada y luego apago el celular sintiendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad al hacerlo. Ahora solo faltaba que la joven saliera del servicio.

Mimi estaba dentro del baño con las sábanas aún puestas, aprovechó el momento en el que el rubio recibió la llamada de su esposa para huir prácticamente del lugar a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba aún ruborizada y con la respiración agitada. Inhalo y exhalo tres veces antes de empezar a vestirse lentamente.

El señor Ishida fue muy cruel y grosero, recordándole brevemente a su padre los días en los que maltrataba a su difunta madre. Quien dijo que los niños tienen que criarse con ambos padres y vivir con el amor de ambos jamás debió considerar que había hombres crueles que no merecían ser padres, por un momento temió por la integridad de su bebé. El cual tal vez ya se este formando dentro de ella.

Suspiro pesadamente una vez que ya estuvo vestida recordándose que no podía vivir en el baño o permanecer ahí dentro hasta que se vaya, aunque a lo mejor ya lo hizo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió luego de desenredarse el cabello dejándolo en unos bucles naturales que solo ella posee. Pero ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el sillón de la recamara viendo la puerta del baño detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando que salga precisamente.

No dijo nada y ella tampoco, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio del lugar observando a la castaña que estuvo entre sus brazos la noche anterior asombrándose y reprochándose a si mismo lo ciego que fue al no percatarse de su belleza con antelación.

-Voy…-Tuvo que tragar seco para que las palabras salieran de su garganta.-Voy al hospital, a ver a mi hermana.

-Te llevo.-No fue una pregunta, fue algo parecido a una orden, la castaña lo regresó a ver con los ojos abiertos.-Digo, para de una vez hacer el traspaso de tú hermana a la clínica de mi hermano menor.

-No es necesario señor Ishida.-Dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tranquila, insisto.-Dijo él sintiéndose algo aliviado por haber roto el silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven mientras abría la puerta galantemente para que la joven saliese. Ambos tomaron el ascensor y se subieron al Porshe del rubio. En el camino el silencio volvió a palparse y a tornarse de ser posible más denso que el anterior. La castaña jugaba con sus dedos agradeciendo que el tráfico estuviera de su lado y no hubiera coches molestos impidiendo su pronta llegada.

-Solo quiero decirte…-Empezó a hablar el rubio provocando tensión en la castaña al notar su masculina voz.-Que si pudiera remediar lo que paso anoche, créeme que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No tiene porque disculparse señor Ishida yo…-Dijo ella sorprendida por las palabras dichas por el rubio.

-¡Claro que tengo que disculparme!-Exclamo exaltado el joven.

Mimi volvió a verlo y encontró con una mueca de dolor, rabia y frustración. Como si aparte de odiar a todo el mundo se odiara más que todo a si mismo.

-Yo… no debí haber descargado mi ira contigo y tratarte de esa forma tan… tan…-No encontraba palabras para describirse a si mismo la noche anterior.-Idiota.-Dijo finalmente.-Lo lamento mucho.

Los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron desproporcionalmente, jamás se imagino una disculpa tan expresiva por parte del joven, jamás. Pararon en un semáforo y en ese instante el rubio volteo a verla con esos expresivos ojos azul zafiro que la miraban brillantes y tristes a la vez, expresándole la sinceridad de sus palabras. Se ruborizó y supo que en cualquier otro momento se hubiera perdido en aquellas bellezas azuladas y se ruborizo notablemente.

Yamato por su parte nunca había visto un par de castaños que denotaran más ternura, pureza, e inocencia que ese par de castaños que le miraban ensimismados. Se veía extremadamente tierna y dulce a la vista de cualquiera y mejor que nada a su vista y más con ese notable rubor que subía por sus mejillas.

Inconscientemente se acercó a ella sintiendo una nueva necesidad de besar los labios de la joven nuevamente, quería volver a sentir lo que sintió antes, hace unas pocas horas en la noche. Se acerco a sus labios mientras ella parecía no reaccionar, se acercaba más y más…

El claxon del coche que estaba detrás de ellos indicándole que el semáforo estaba en verde los hizo alejarse ruborizados a más no poder. Mimi apenada por no tratar siquiera de impedir que el rubio se acercará y el joven apenado de no haber podido controlar sus impulsos. Mimi se reprochaba que debió alejarle, pero no podía estaña hipnotizada por ese par de ojos que la miraban intensamente. Regresó a ver al rubio ruborizado y tragó en seco eso estaba mal, él era un hombre casado a pesar de que sería el padre de su hijo y siempre será el primer hombre en su vida, no puede permitirse esas debilidades, después de todo esto era un simple trato comercial, y si quería que la convivencia resultara tenía que mantener los límites…

Por muy difícil que esto sea…

-¿Mi hermana no ha llegado?-Pregunto una preocupada Hikari a cierto castaño de cabellos en punta.

-No, pero ya vendrá pronto a llevarte.-Explico el joven castaño a la paciente que se hallaba despierta.

-¿Y mi tía?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-La ha llamado tú tío diciendo que Mayumi la necesitaba.-Respondió el joven.

-Ya veo.-Dijo pacientemente.-Cuando este en esa clínica ¿Me visitarás?-Preguntó temerosa.

-¿Quieres que vaya?-Preguntó el joven pícaro.

-Por supuesto.-Exclamó la castaña de cabellos cortos.-Eres el único amigo que tengo, me sentiría muy sola si no fueras.-Dijo tristemente.-Los extrañaré a todos aquí.

-Nosotros también Hikari.-Le dijo Daisuke.-Pero piensa en que cuando te cures podrás visitarnos cuando quieras, además…

-¿Tú crees que me curaré algún día?-Preguntó con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Claro Hikari.-Le dijo el castaño animado.-Ya verás que te curaras y vivirás una vida normal y feliz.

-Sabes algo.-Le dijo de repente.-Yo ya perdí las esperanzas hace mucho tiempo, no le quiero decir nada a Mimi pero sé que no me curaré hagan lo que hagan.

-Hikari…

-¡Hermana!-Entró llamando una castaña rápidamente a saludar a su hermana menor-¿Cómo estas Hikari?, he venido a llevarte a otro lugar.

-Si, ya estoy casi lista.-Explico la joven observando como por la puerta entraba un rubio alto y bien parecido casi a la par con su hermana-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó de repente.

-Arreglando los detalles de tú trasferencia.-Mintió la castaña.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es él?-Dijo la joven observando al rubio.

-Soy Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto y soy… amigo de Mimi.-Explicó el rubio saludando a la joven. Observó a la castaña detenidamente y no le encontró ningún parecido con la joven Tachikawa a pesar de ser hermanos. Claro que había hermanos que no se parecían mucho, en su caso eso no es posible ya que hasta Michael se parece a ellos. Pero era raro que dos hermanas no se parecieran en lo mas mínimo.

-Hikari Tachikawa.-Dijo la muchacha extendiéndole la mano para saludarle dejando ver llevaba una esclava dorada en su muñeca, más no alcanzó a leer lo que tenía grabado.-Mucho gusto.-Adhirió a su saludo estudiando muy bien al rubio y sintiendo que era más de lo que él decía, más que todo por la forma en la que veía a su hermana.

-Daisuke ¿Puedo llevármela?-Preguntó Mimi impaciente.

-Si, nada más deja administrarle la última dosis de medicina que recibirá en este hospital.-Explico el joven mientras se acercaba al suero de la castaña.-Ya llame a la ambulancia.

-No quiero dormir otra vez.-Dijo la joven tristemente.

-Pero es necesario.-Explicó Daisuke. Mientras inyectaba la sustancia en el suero de la joven.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme?-Pregunto sintiendo como la fuerte sustancia de aquella fuerte medicina de rápido efecto empezaba a dormitarla.

-Lo prometo.-Fue lo último que le susurró el castaño antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Yamato estaba anonadado ¿Qué tan grave era lo que la joven sufría que tenían que inyectarle medicina tan fuerte? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Los camilleros entraron apresurados a sacar a la joven mientras él esperaba siendo el icono de las miradas de todas las féminas, sean doctoras, enfermeras, familiares o incluso internos, hasta un par de hombres lo cual hizo ponerse la piel de gallina.

-Visítala cuando puedas.-Pidió Mimi al castaño.-Muchas gracias por todo Daisuke, de verdad.-Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Vamos.-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al vehículo y observaba como la joven se despedía del castaño. Y se subía al coche. Cuando se subió empezó a conducir rumbo a la clínica de su hermano.

El silencio otra vez aparecía, parecía que no quería darle tregua sin embargo esta vez si supo de que hablarle.

-Tienes una hermana muy bonita.-Dijo el rubio.

-Gracias.-Señaló la joven.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó curioso.

-Dieciocho.-Dijo simplemente.

Era muy joven, sintió pena que alguien tan joven y bonita tuviera que pasar en una cama veinticuatro horas padeciendo una grave enfermedad.

-Wow.-Exclamó.-Pero no se parecen mucho que digamos.-Empezó nuevamente a entablar conversación.

-Si… pues…-No sabía que decirle al respecto cuando frente a sus ojos un gran lugar con una preciosa infraestructura se posaba frente a sus ojos.-Dios mío.-Susurro la joven.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado observando a la perpleja castaña enamorada de la infraestructura del lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-Bienvenida a la "Clínica de Cardiología Natsuko Takaishi"-Dijo el joven orgulloso.

-Que grande y hermosa es.-Dijo la joven admirada mientras Yamato aparcaba el coche y al mismo tiempo la ambulancia empezaba a bajar a Hikari.

Definitivamente algo le decía que Hikari estaría bien ahí, observaba que los pacientes podían pasear por el lugar, desde los más pequeños, hasta los ancianitos. Disfrutando del paisaje verde que les ofrecía el lugar. Tan maravillada estaba que apenas sintió que Yamato tomaba su mano para introducirla dentro del lugar mientras Hikari ya se hallaba dentro.

-Buenas tardes señorita, por favor comuníquele a mi hermano que estoy aquí.-Pidió a la recepcionista mientras aún tenía a la castaña tomada de la mano.

La curiosa joven los observo perspicaz y la castaña lo notó separándose rápidamente se su agarre totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Yamato!-Una voz masculina llamaba al rubio y ambos regresaron a ver.

-¿Cómo estás Takeru?-Dijo el rubio palmeando la espalda de su hermanito menor.

-Bien.-Dijo el rubio menor con una pícara sonrisa.-Mejor ahora.-Dijo observando a la castaña y pasando de su hermano para verla a ella, tomarle de la mano y besarla fugazmente.-Soy Takeru Takaishi a su completa disposición.-Dijo galantemente.

-Mimi… Tachikawa.-Dijo la joven ruborizada por las atenciones del rubio.

-Takeru.-Llamó Yamato con reproche.-Ella es hermana de la paciente que te traje.-Le explicó.

-¡Oh si, la estaba esperando!-Dijo el joven rubio.-Pasen por aquí dijo mientras que la castaña iba a lado de su hermana y ambos rubios atrás.

-¿Puedo Yamato?-Preguntó el rubio infantilmente.

-No.-Dijo solemne el mayor.

-Por favor.-Suplicó el rubio.-Dejó a Catalina, lo prometo.

-¡Takeru!-Le reclamó Yamato molesto.-Ella es…

-Esto… doctor.-Llamó la joven indicándole a Hikari en una camilla y una cama vacía que la esperaba.

Los camilleros del hospital acondicionaron la cama para que acogiera a la joven y se retiraron, dejando a las dos castañas y a los dos rubios dentro del cuarto. El joven medico se colocó sus anteojos y empezó a chequear superficialmente a la joven.

-Ella tiene…-Mimi iba a decirle todo el historial clínico de la joven cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-No me diga nada.-Pidió.-Yo me encargo de dar mi opinión en mis casos, no me importa lo que cien clínicas hayan dicho al respecto.-Dijo seriamente mientras volvía a revisar a la joven. Su pulso, su presión y todo lo referente a aspectos externos. Revisaba la pupila de la castaña y luego ella pareció entreabrir los ojos sorprendiendo al rubio.

Hikari llegó a creer que estaba muerta y que un hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados había sido enviado a por ella. Era sencillamente hermoso, con los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules que la miraban insistente entre asombrado y perplejo sin saber con cual de las expresiones quedarse. Pero a pesar de no estar sonriendo ese joven era sencillamente hermoso parecía…

-Un ángel…-Susurro demasiado bajo para ser oída por los demás, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara. Mientras le mostraba la más resplandeciente sonrisa a su ángel cayendo en la inconsciencia nuevamente.-Llévame contigo…-Susurró

Takeru le veía anonadado ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Un ángel? ¿Qué quiso decir? Aunque olvido todas esas dudas cuando la vio sonreír, su sonrisa era sencillamente. La más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida, incluso para una enferma que normalmente tenía las esperanzas deshechas y lo demostró con sus últimas palabras. A pesar de ello su sonrisa y su cálida voz llegaron a calentar por una fracción de segundos su corazón.

Su frío corazón…

-Bueno no puedo decir nada aún sin hacerle los exámenes pertinentes.-Explico volviendo a la tierra luego de estar perdido por unos segundos.-Esta será su habitación.-Dijo señalándola.-Pueden estar aquí el tiempo que quieran, incluso ese sofá de ahí, se transforma en cama.-Explicó el joven.-En unos momentos procederé a realizar los exámenes, pero antes debo saber si esta dispuesta señorita Tachikawa a someterse a cualquier tipo de transfusión que se llegara a necesitar, como su hermana tendrá patentes que podrá donarle y…

-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero…-Empezó a decir la castaña.-Hikari no es mi hermana biológica.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos rubios más la castaña parecía no tener intenciones de contar el resto de la historia y no la culpaban estaba frente a dos extraños. El uno tomó su virginidad y el otro a simple vista era un Don Juan sin remedio.

-Bueno.-Se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.-Entonces veo que eso es todo, cuando tenga alguna duda o me necesite no dude en llamarme.-Anunció el médico con toda confianza.-En una hora vendré a verla para realizarle las pruebas que se necesitan, parece que estará un buen rato dormida así que si gustas puedes ir a descansar, tomar una ducha o lo que se te apetezca.

-Yo puedo llevarte si quieres.-Se ofreció Yamato.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?-Preguntó la joven sin regresar a ver a los dos rubios.

-Claro.-Dijo Takeru, me llamas si acontece algo.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor, gracia señor Ishida.-Dijo la joven procediendo a acomodar el cabello de su hermana mientras escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba y a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba pudo esbozar una tenue sonrisa solo de pensar dos cosas.

La primera que tal vez una nueva vida se está formando dentro de si y la segunda es que tal vez una esperanza nació para Hikari.

Y eso la ponía feliz…

* * *

-Por el amor del cielo Yamato, te juró que por esa belleza dejó a Catalina en este instante.-Dijo haciendo el amague de sacar su celular y escribir.-Y por texto.-Agrego divertido.

-No Takeru.-Dijo Yamato con paciencia.

-No es justo Yamato, ella es una mujer libre y tú un hombre casado.-Lo medito un poco.-Aunque no se si el matrimonio con algo como Sora cuente pero el punto es…

-¡No hay punto Takeru!-Dijo molesto.-Ella será la madre de mi hijo.

El menor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa, con que ella era. Por favor que buen gusto para escoger a una madre de alquiler.

-Que buen gusto tienen para escoger a la madre de sus hijos.-Dijo burlesco.

-No fastidies.-Dijo el rubio mayor.

-Por favor hermano, ni que fuera tú mujer.-Dijo nuevamente con tono jocoso.

El color se le fue de la cara y se concentró en sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron notoriamente. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta él? ¡¿Takeru? Observo como su hermanito dejaba de reírse y le miraba con semblante serio e incrédulo. Sin entender las cosas a menos que…

-Oh por Dios… ¡Yamato! ¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó el menor espantado de que sus sospechas sean ciertas.-Eres un pillo.-Dijo burlándose.-Y después dicen que yo soy el canalla de la familia.

-Takeru, no es como piensas...-Iba a explicarle pero el localizador de su hermano sonó indicando que era requerido en algun lugar de la clínica.

-Lo siento hermano, me encantaría escuchar el relato de tú infidelidad para con la cosa esa pero soy altamente requerido en el cuarto 505.-Explico el joven.-No te preocupes por la mami de mi sobrinita que si es necesario yo la llevo.-Dijo con un brillo de malicia en el rostro.

-Takeru, no te atrevas.-Le dijo serio.-Hablo en serio.-Advirtió.

El menor se fue haciéndole un ademán de despedida a su hermano mayor sin responder a su amenaza, a pesar de que no cumpliría lo que le dijo era bueno que quedara la duda.

-Luego me cuentas.-Dijo el menor.

El rubio mayor salió de la clínica un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermano para con la joven. De seguro que si hubiera vivido un par de siglos atrás Takeru no tendría nada que envidiarle al famoso _"Giacomo Casanova" _unafigura conocida en el continente europeo por ser un desvirgador sin medida o consideración.

Bufó molesto y se subió en su vehículo, suspiro pesadamente antes de prender el celular a pesar de saber las terribles consecuencias que tendría. Una vez encendido el lujoso aparato luego de dos segundos comenzaron las alertas de las cincuenta y cinco llamadas perdidas de Sora, los setenta y siete mensajes de texto y los treinta y tres mails que depositó en su bandeja.

Sonrió de medio lado y luego de apretar un par de teclas apareció un mensaje en la pantalla indicándole que todos los registros se habían eliminado con eficiencia. No tenía la mínima intención de revisar que pedía Sora en sus textos, además que ya le tocaba ir a casa ¿Para qué amargarse desde el camino?

A medida que conducía la imagen de la joven castaña se coló en sus pensamientos sin permiso. La recordó en la cama durante la noche anterior y también su semblante preocupado cuando visitó a su hermana. También escuchó que la joven enferma no era su hermana, entonces ¿Por qué someterse a tantos sacrificios por una desconocida? No entendía.

Entre sus divagaciones mentales jamás creyó que el camino a su casa se le hiciera tan corto. Justo cuando quería que se alargara más. Suspiró resignado una vez estacionado el coche, si era sincero consigo mismo desearía quedarse ahí para siempre o por lo menos hasta que se le pase la locura a su mujer. Lamentablemente tenía que salir y encarar las cosas muy a su pesar.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a la mansión, en la cual en vez de sentirse el dueño de la casa, sentirá que lo van a interrogar minuciosamente como si hubiera cometido un crimen o algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso; en este caso no era ninguna de las dos opciones.

Y pensar que esto recién empieza…

* * *

Sentía que los ojos se le escocían y quería volver a llorar, agradecía que Hikari siguiera dormida porque de lo contrario haría hasta lo imposible por averiguar el porqué de sus lágrimas. Se sentía mal, que le habían arrebatado algo preciado y lo peor es que ni siquiera se lo arrebataron sino que ella lo entregó. Más a pesar de eso no fue el tipo de entrega que debió ser, sino más bien fue una entrego obligada. No fue una violación ya que ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque jamás pensó que dolería tanto. Algo que la frustraba es que todos los malos recuerdos se iban una vez que recordaba lo que vino después, los suaves besos y las tiernas caricias. Era como si hubieran cambiado al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, el primero fue rudo y grosero pero el que vino después de la unión fue una persona dulce, tierna que la trataba con una delicadeza inimaginable, haciéndola llegar al clímax.

Se secó otra lágrima que caía rebelde y observo a su alrededor. Sin duda alguna ahí Hikari se curaría, no por nada eran la mejor clínica de especialidades en el país y solo con la imagen de su dulce hermanita sonriendo de manera sincera nuevamente sintió que todo valía la pena.

¿Y qué si Hikari no era su hermana de sangre? Eso no importa, ella la quiere como tal y es lo único que le queda como recuerdo del buen corazón de su madre. La pobre mujer que dio hasta su último soplo de vida por criarlas y de la cual su último deseo fue que cuidara bien a Hikari.

-Puedes irte a casa a descansar un poco si quieres.-Una masculina voz la llamó desde atrás para voltear y encontrar a un rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía amablemente.-Aún tardarán un poco para poder diagnosticar a tú hermana.

-Quiero quedarme.-Señaló la joven.

-Tranquila, esta en buenas manos.-Dijo viendo a la castaña que dormía en la cama.

El silencio se formó pero ya no lloró debido a la presencia del rubio el cual tenía entendido será el tío de su bebé.

-Así que…-Empezó a hablar el rubio.-Tú serás la mamá del bebé de mi hermano, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el joven.

-Eso parece.-Dijo la castaña y de manera inconsciente llevo su mano a su aún plano abdomen. Su manera de contestarle fue sería y parca.

-Oye, no soy tú enemigo.-Dijo rápidamente Takeru.-Sé que mi hermano puede tener muy mal carácter pero yo no me parezco en nada a él, yo soy simpático.-Dijo de manera jocosa logrando que la joven esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.-Además por si te interesa no soporto a la mujer de mi hermano.

Esto sorprendió a Mimi que lo regresó a ver extrañado, pensaba que si bien la señora Ishida era un poco exigente y estaba un poco desesperada no era como para que el rubio que se supone es su cuñado la odie y aborrezca. A pesar de querer saber la razón del sentir del rubio hacía su cuñada prefirió no preguntar nada.

-La cuestión es querida que quiero que nos llevemos bien, tú estarás viniendo a menudo por tú hermana y además que tendrás a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?-Dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.-Me llamo Takeru Takaishi.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Dijo la joven tomando la mano del rubio y sonriéndole. Por alguna razón el rubio le había simpatizado.

-Bueno Mimi, que te parece si me quedo cuidando a tú linda hermanita en lo que tú vas a tu casa, te cambias y vuelves a venir.-Ofreció el rubio.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo le harán los exámenes?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Eso depende.-Dijo el joven meditándolo unos momentos.-Lo primero que haremos será unas pruebas generales para ver en que condición se encuentra el cuerpo de la joven, dependiendo de esos resultados el tiempo en el que le realizaremos los estudios.

-¿Por qué?-Le cuestionó la castaña.

-Al igual que la medicación, las pruebas para poder diagnosticar cualquier anomalía son muy fuertes y si tu hermana no tiene algun mineral o alguna vitamina fundamental y le hacemos las pruebas sería negligente.-Explico el joven.-Pero creo que máximo en dos semanas podremos saber a ciencia cierta, que tiene y el tratamiento a seguir más optimo en su condición.

-Ya veo.-Dijo al joven sorprendida por la forma de hablar tan elegante del joven, le sorprendía ya que parecía poco mayor que ella y hablaba como todo un médico con veinte años de experiencia.

-Si, entonces ve. Yo me encargo.-Le animó el joven.

-Gracias Takeru.-Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.-Y sabes que, tienes razón no te pareces a Yamato.-Le dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que fue correspondida.-Te pareces más a Michael.-Dijo la joven cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Como se fue rápido no pudo notar el cambio en el semblante del rubio al momento de hacer dicha comparación. El alegre y carismático joven fue reemplazado por el semblante de uno sombrío y repelente.

Porque a él le podían decir de todo, que era un patán, sinvergüenza e incluso graves insultos. Todo lo soportaba, excepto que digan que se parece a su medio hermano…

* * *

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa e irritada. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Yamato apagarle el celular así como así? Sabiendo a la perfección lo que implicaba aquello. Luego la llamada de la empresa acerca de ese nuevo imprevisto que acontecería, Dios justo cuando ella se quería tomar unas merecidas vacaciones para dedicarse a su marido y a su hijo por venir.

Una mala inversión ha puesto su reconocido taller de modas a colgar de un hilo, la deuda es grande. Tanto así que si le pide prestado a la empresa de su marido podría ocasionar un desfalco terrible que pondría en la quiebra a ambas empresas. Solo había una forma de evitarlo pero eso implicaría salir del país por tiempo indefinido. Y es un viaje que tiene que hacerlo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y en menos de cinco minutos su apuesto esposo estaba en la sala justo frente a ella.

-Buenos días.-Saludó ella con aires resentidos.

Yamato no contestó y pasó de largo dirigiéndose a las escaleras que le llevarían a su habitación.

-¡Yamato Ishida!-Gritó Sora antes de seguir a su marido.

El rubio sintió que ni bien escuchó la pegajosa voz de su mujer un agudo dolor de cabeza lo atacó sin piedad de su ya pésimo día. Sin cuidado se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta de cuero negra que llevaba desde la noche anterior. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta y cinco segundos más tarde esta se abrió y fue cerrada de un portazo mismo, no hizo falta regresar a ver a la pelirroja para saber que se hallaba furiosa.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-Pregunto acusadora la joven mujer.

-No.-Respondió él de manera áspera.

-Yamato ¿Por qué me apagaste el teléfono?-Preguntó molesta.

-¿Porque no quería hablar contigo, tal vez?-Respondió a su duda.

-Pero yo quería saber…-Empezó a decir irritada.

-¿Qué querías saber Sora?, ¿Si me acosté con ella?-Inquirió perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba.-Si Sora y no fue algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.-Le gritó.

-Yamato…

-Espero estés contenta, lo más probable es que vaya a tener un hijo en unos meses pero a esa pobre muchacha le dejé una experiencia que no olvidará nunca.-Dijo histérico.-Y quiero que sepas que sé que es mi culpa también pero más es tuya y como te dije, espero que estés feliz.-Gritó antes de coger una toalla y meterse a la ducha.

-Y ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?, ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo?-Preguntó con el afán de no dejarle a él con la última palabra e impidiendo su camino al baño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y lo preguntas?, Sora tú ¿Te estás escuchando?-Preguntó el joven incrédulo.-Para tú información esa joven no es ninguna prostituta barata a la cual podía dejar tirada en una cama con un billete a lado de su almohada.-Gritó el rubio.-No hagas preguntas estúpidas por favor.-Pidió fastidiado entrando al cuarto de baño.

Sora se quedó en su lugar luego de las palabras duras, fuertes pero sin embargo algo la dejó tranquila. Yamato dijo que si habían consumado la unión, lo que significa que es cuestión de semanas para saberse madre. Semanas en las cuales tiene que preparar todo para una ausencia indefinida. Aunque por el momento y con lo irritable que esta Yamato será mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Estaba contrariada por las palabras de su esposo más su situación financiera en la empresa. Más aún se sentía feliz de que era cuestión de meses para poder tener un pequeño bebé en sus brazos y darle todo ese cariño y amor que ha tenido guardado en el fondo de su corazón por más de cinco años.

Por fin tendrá alguien a quien dárselo…

* * *

-Mayumi, ven acá pequeña traviesa.-Fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta del departamento en el que vivía con sus tíos.

-Mimi, Mimi.-Balbuceaba la pequeña de aparentemente siete años, cabello violáceo corto y ojos azules tras unos gruesos anteojos-¡Mimi!

-Hola pequeña Mayumi.-Saludo la joven poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña-¿Cómo estas?

-Mamá… brava.-Balbuceó la pequeña Mayumi escondiéndose tras las esbeltas piernas de Mimi.

-¡Mayumi Ichijouji ven a comer en este mismo…!-Empezó a gritar una joven mujer en cinta entrando a la habitación-¡Mimi!-Gritó sorprendida al ver a la castaña que le sonreía con una de sus famosas sonrisas fingidas-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien tía.-Dijo melancólicamente.

-Si claro y yo no te conozco.-Dijo sarcásticamente.-Usted señorita.-Dijo viendo a su hija.-Vamos a comer.

-No.-Dijo la nena simplemente.

-Si no lo haces mami se enojará mucho.-Amenazó la mujer.

-Ve con mamá Mayu.-Animó Mimi a la niña. La pequeña le hizo agachar para darle un efusivo abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla a Mimi.-Yo también te quiero Mayumi.

La niña se acercó a su madre y le alzó los brazos como señal de que quería ser cargada, señal que fue entendida por su progenitora.

-Mi princesa.-Dijo la mujer dejando que la niña la llenara de cariño, algo que solo Mayumi podía hacer.

-No deberías cargarla en tu estado.-Aconsejó Mimi a medida que Miyako se dirigía al comedor con la niña en brazos.-Ya pesa, tiene siete años.

-Es mi niña especial.-Dijo defendiéndola.-Muy, muy especial.-Repitió besando los cachetes de su hija.

Mimi observo a la cariñosa niña y le sonrió con cariño, Mayumi era una niña especial pero en vez de ser una carga era considerada como una bendición para sus padres que le dedicaban su vida entera.

-Muy bien Mimi cuéntame.-Pidió Miyako a la joven castaña una vez que puso a la niña en la silla para comer de bebés acondicionada previamente para ella.

La castaña contó su historia con una entereza que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, ya no derramó lágrimas a diferencia de su tía la cual cada tanto lloraba más y más; lamentándose por ella y por la susceptibilidad propia del embarazo.

-Como siento lo que ocurrió pequeña.-Dijo derramando más lágrimas.-Ese hombre fue un animal al tratarte de esa manera, lo odio.-Dijo molesta cambiando repentinamente su semblante a uno de lástima.-No se con que cara vería a tú madre en esta situación, de seguro se decepcionaría.

Su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos de su amorosa madre, su dulce sonrisa y sus cálidos brazos que la acunaban siempre que lo necesitaba. ¿Qué pensaría ella de esto? De seguro no le agradaría pero tampoco la juzgaría. A veces le hace tanta falta, en estas situaciones una palabra suya hubiera bastado para tranquilizarla un solo…

-Todo irá bien pequeña, tranquila.-Lo dijo Miyako, de una manera tan dulce, tierna y cálida. Incluso por un momento creyó estar viendo a su madre delante de ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

En esos momentos no pudo evitarlo, se arrodillo y con la cabeza en las piernas de su tía lloró todo lo que creyó contener y olvidar.

-Todo estará bien…-Susurró la mujer de cabellos morados acariciando dulcemente la cabellera castaña de aquella joven que quería tanto.

* * *

Flashes…

Luces, chillidos, colores, blancos, negros, grises, sicodélicos. Hermosas mujeres forradas en elegantes piezas de ropa que resaltaba al máximo sus bien formadas curvas, sus caras finas y sus largas piernas. Unas más maquilladas que otras, haciendo sobresalir sus ojos, azules, castaños, miel y verdes ojos. De largos cabellos lacios y rizados y cada una con un toque pícaro que si no era su sonrisa eran sus ojos con un brillo de malicia en ellos.

Modelos… jóvenes que a pesar de contar con una alta estatura usan tacones que les llegan a aumentar diez centímetros más de lo normal, con un caminar seguro denotando lo seguras que están de su notoria belleza.

-Gira el rostro un poco a la izquierda.-Pidió una voz masculina mientras acomodaba la lente de la cámara para fotografiar a la belleza que tenía en frente.-Eso… listo.-Anunció mientras sacaba la foto.-Prefecta como siempre Pashmina.-Felicito el joven aún tras la lente de la cámara.-No en vano eres mi modelo favorita.

-Taichi que cosas dices.-Exclamo la joven de cabello negro ruborizada.

-Solo la verdad, eres perfecta.-Dijo con aires profesionales, para nada morbosos dejándose ver. Era alto, moreno y con el cabello castaño singularmente alborotado. Sin embargo era muy atractivo.

-Déjame verla.-Fue rápidamente y pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño mientras por un costado del bien formado cuerpo de él observaba la foto.

-¡Niñas a peinado y maquillaje!-Ordenó la que parecía dirigir a las jóvenes ahí-¡Ahora, luego se pueden ir!

-Nos vemos Taichi.-Se despidió la joven con un fugaz beso en los labios al joven fotógrafo.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a su lugar de descanso, donde pudo dejar la cámara a un lado y relajarse de las incomodas posiciones a las que tiene que someterse para sacar una buena foto. Saco una poma de agua y se bebió la mitad de un solo sorbo. La persona que dijo que ser fotógrafo era cosa fácil estaba equivocada.

-Yagami.-Le llamó una mujer de edad, la encargada de la agencia de modelos.-Ya hemos confirmado a la nueva diseñadora y vendrá al país en un par de semanas.

-¿Y eso por qué habría de importarme?-Preguntó el a modo de burla.

-Es una compatriota tuya, es japonesa.-Señaló.-A lo mejor y la conoces.-Explicó la mujer.

-A lo mejor, aunque recuerda Dánica me fui de Japón a mis escasos diez años y no recuerdo muchas cosas.-Rememoró el castaño.

-Lo sé, solo lo decía por si acaso.-Explicó la rubia.-Y por cierto, es todo por hoy, puedes irte.

El castaño no espero otro aviso, tomó su cámara y su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

-Adiós Dánica, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo saliendo.

Era otoño y el frío empezaba a hacer su aparición, el joven empezó a caminar por las calles londinenses a paso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. El otoño siempre lograba ponerlo nostálgico, un otoño hace cerca de diecisiete años tuvo que dejar el su país natal luego de perder a sus padres y a su única hermana en un accidente automovilístico, quedando como únicos parientes su tíos que vivían en Londres con los cuales le tocó vivir desde aquel entonces.

No le molesta ya recordar el pasado, bueno si algo. La negligencia de la fuerza policial que dejó de lado la búsqueda de su hermana menor. Sus padres murieron, él enterró sus cuerpos. En cambio la caja que supuestamente contenía a su pequeña hermana estaba vacía, nadie le supo dar razón de la pequeña y con su edad de ese entonces no era mucho lo que podía lograr. Observó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y recordó que la pequeña siempre jugaba con una y también siempre la llevaba al cuello.

Pero él sabe que su hermana no murió en ese accidente, sabe que la pequeña esta con vida en algún lugar. Solo espera que este bien y que pronto pueda ir a buscarla. Observó el brazalete que colgaba de su mano derecha, uno de los recuerdos de sus padres. Tenía grabado el nombre "Taichi" con letras elegantes. Su hermana tiene uno igual lógicamente con su nombre gravado en él…

-Hikari… ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó al viento a pesar de saber que no obtendrá respuestas.

* * *

Jugaba con sus dedos de manera impaciente, esperando que su amigo le abra la puerta y poder entrar al consultorio. Llevaba cerca de siete días de retraso en su periodo y sabía a la perfección lo que aquello significaba.

Estaba embarazada…

En esas semanas que han pasado ha podido aclarar muy bien sus pensamientos al respecto de la situación y ya se podrá saber que es lo que tiene Hikari ya que al parecer en el hospital la privaron de bastantes sustancias que su cuerpo necesitaba. En ese tiempo ha hecho amistad con Takeru que siempre está ahí al momento de su hermana necesitar algo y platican mucho, aunque el rubio se ve reacio a habar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Michael. Pero por sobre todas las cosas no le ha vuelto a ver a él…

Suspiro pesadamente, las conversaciones que había tenido al respecto del tema siempre fueron con Sora y esta le indicó que hoy podría ir al médico, que ella haría la cita previa. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa, por decirle a Michael lo ocurrido y por volver a ver a Yamato…

-Mimi, pasa linda.-Indicó con una gran sonrisa.-Hoy tenemos la consulta para saber cuando quedaras embarazada ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-Si, pero Michael…

-Tranquila Mimi, todo estará bien.-La trato de tranquilizar él al notar que a la joven le temblaban las manos de los nervios.-Me he enterado que mi otro medio hermano acogió a Hikari en su clínica, has de estar feliz por eso.

-Si, la verdad que si pero.-No debía desviarse del tema.-Michael tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime.-Pidió él mientras sacaba una hoja para empezar a sacar cuentas.

-Yo creo… que estoy… embarazada.-Soltó tartamudeando al hacerlo evitando ver al rubio a los ojos.

Cinco, diez, quince segundos y el joven no reaccionaba. Observaba a Mimi que lo miraba avergonzada y apenada por decir aquello, ¿Cómo era posible que…?

-¿Cómo que estas embarazada Mimi?-Preguntó el rubio parándose y acercándose a la joven la cual retrocedía hasta quedar contra la puerta-¡¿De quién?-Exigió saber tomándola por los hombros con miedo a que la respuesta de la joven sea que fue por alguna violación o algo así.

-De Yamato.-Susurró Mimi apenada evitando ver a Michael a los ojos.

La sangre se le congeló al oír tal declaración, ¿Cómo era eso posible si ellos no…? Tardo en reaccionar nuevamente. Su cerebro trabajaba por él haciendo imágenes las palabras de Mimi imaginando el único método posible por el cual la joven pudo haber quedado embarazada de su medio hermano.

-¿Embarazada?, ¿De Yamato?-Preguntó apretando a la joven sin querer contra la puerta-¿Cómo pasó?

La puerta se abrió y la castaña perdió el equilibrio sintiendo que caía al piso de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos la alcanzaron a detener, sintiendo como esa sensación cálida de sentirse protegida la embargaba y como aquella persona la sostenía fuerte. Un olor masculino que conocía apareció y al alzar la cabeza se encontró con unos zafiros que miraban a Michael y no con buena cara.

-Creo que tú y yo sabemos como fue que quedó embarazada.-Le dijo frívolamente ya que escuchó la última parte de la conversación de ambos.-Y creo que no es de tú incumbencia.-Le dijo molesto.

-Claro que lo es.-Aseguró Michael molesto con Yamato.-Es mi amiga, eres tú el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Es mi mujer.-Dijo sin caer en cuenta del significado de sus palabras, pero estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Michael.

Sorprendiendo a su hermano, a la joven en sus brazos y por supuesto a él mismo…

-Eso no…

-Eso sí Michael.-Interrumpió, no quería oírlo.-Y también será la madre de mi hijo…

* * *

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Tenía que poner algo interesante, aunque sea en el final y Yamato se me hizo tan wuay diciéndole eso a Michael –babas- lamento que el capítulo sea bastante de relleno. Pero tenía que ser así, tienen que ir conociendo poco a poco a los personajes . Ya habrán visto como manejaré el Taiora y el Takari en esta historia espero que les guste :D! gracias a PLMJ, amiga! Gracias por ayudarme con el nombre del capítulo!**

**Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia es bien recibida y totalmente aceptada por su autora. Que ya esta vieja, tiene 16 años ¬¬ XD! Espero no haberlos confundido.**

**En serio lamento mucho no poder responder a los reviews! Trataré de hacerlo el fin de semana! ****I promise, but if I can't please understand me… u.u **

**Como sea… xD en serio no piensen que no los leo, muero por contestarlos pero tardaría mucho en subir el capi y ya he tardado bastante ¬¬'. Aun así estoy DEMASIADO agradecida por la aceptación que tiene la historia y los momentos que le dedican a leerla y comentarla. Créanme un review no cuesta nada y regala muchísimo! Espero que no decayan.**

**Gracias infinitamente a quienes leen y de manera muy especial a aquellos que comentan! Gracias a:**

**ANISOL; Tachikawa de Ishida; Taishou; dark-fallen-angel91; taioralove; digimon4ever99; Dame-san; Mizori95; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Neerak; Guille; Mega; MimiDeIshida; love-sasusaku4ever; Sicky; ****Meems-ishikawa; Nailea; ****Valerii Hyuga; Meems Tachikawa; ****sweetcarmeen; darkangel risa; emmylia91; Melisa; Majo G; CaintlinJeanne; Mavi-neko; Hana Echizen; bela de slytherin; Adrit126; l0v3nist; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; Chizuma.**

**De verdad gracias a todas/os! Y mis más sinceras disculpas, no crean que no la hago por vaga. Yo también extraño hablar con vosotras aunque sea por los reviews (Mega, Caintlin!) sin embargo espero que les este yendo de maravilla y que sus respectivos estudios no las agobien tanto! (ANDSI, NAI, RUBY, SOFI! ANIMO!) dios estoy sensible! Jajaja!**

**Bueno quiero recomendarles un GRAN fic! Que es de una amiga y quisiera que lo lean, os aseguro que les encantará! Se llama "Siete días de Junio" espero se pasen por ahí y le regalen un review a Princess… (Sorry Dani, tu Nick es re largo XD) recuerden la filosofía de los reviews! Ademas que es un MIMATO excelente!:D!**

**Y no olviden dejarme el mío! X.x! para traerles el capítulo pronto!**

**Os quiero un mundote! Siempre tengo presentes sus comentarios! Y cuando pueda responderé las RR!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews! (sin mencionar que estoy agotada y con sueño jajaja XD) Háganme saber que vale la pena el esfuerzo! **

**Un beso, las/os quiere Sakura Tachikawa!**


	4. Despedidas y Principios

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí reportándome cada dos semanas puntualmente lamento que ya no sea cada semana, pero el colegio existe para matar la inspiración de un escritor U.U **

**A pesar de ello me complació recibir todos vuestros reviews y me alegró saber que no todos lo vieron como un relleno. : D! Espero que este capítulo sea igual de su agrado total y absoluto y se merezca vuestros reviews que saben que son lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo. ¡Los quiero!**

**Bueno sin más que decir, con este capítulo inician varias cosas ya verán porque cuando lean. Espero que les agrade y no olviden comentar, besos.**

**Y disfruten con la lectura. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Despedidas y Principios.**

El aire se respiraba tan pesado en ese momento que la castaña estaba segura que la vital tarea de respirar se le estaba complicando. Michael la tenía fuertemente agarrada de uno de sus brazos sutilmente intentando halarla, mientras que Yamato por su parte no la soltaba de su abrazo.

Eso sin contar las miradas que se regalaban mutuamente.

El que dijo que un gesto o una mirada dice más que mil palabras estaba en lo correcto. Ya que aquello que transmitían ese par de ojos azules a ese par de esmeraldas era mucho más que millones de palabras y no precisamente bonitas. Michael apretaba su labio inferior con fuerza e incluso temía que en algun momento llegara a sangrarle mientras que Yamato observaba a su rubio amigo con esos ojos azules que podrían congelar un témpano de hielo.

Y ella ahí en medio de ambos sintiéndose incapaz de decir cualquier cosa para remediar la situación.

-Suéltala.-Casi gruñó Michael a su medio hermano.

-No.-Simple, cortante y seca, así fue la respuesta de Yamato.

-¿Por qué?-Ordenó saber el rubio de ojos verdes a medida que intentaba halar a la castaña con el afán de separarla del joven de ojos azules, pero no cedió ni un paso.

-Porque no me da la gana.-Respondió Yamato irritado.

-¿Con qué derecho tú…?-Iba a preguntar pero se vio interrumpido.

-¿Quieres que te repita el por qué tengo derecho?-Cuestionó sonriendo con sorna ante la cara de disgusto de Michael.-Con gusto lo hago.-Advirtió el rubio mayor.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en el lugar y ninguno de los rubios parecía dispuesto a ceder, de hecho parecía que esperaban el mínimo descuido del otro para así aprovechar y llevársela para su lado.

-Hola.-Saludó una voz femenina entrando en escena-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó al ver a su marido parado en el umbral de la puerta sin entrar al consultorio de Michael.

Como si quemara la soltó y palideció al escuchar la voz de Sora a sus espaldas. Lamentándose por ello tres segundos más tarde.

Por el hecho de que por aquello soltó a Mimi y esta debido a la fuerza que ejercía Michael sobre su brazo fue a caer directa y sutilmente sobre su pecho donde Michael la recibió con los brazos abiertos y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-Preguntó Sora un tanto avergonzada por lo que daba a pensar la escena.

-No, en lo absoluto.-Aseguró Michael con una sonrisa de burla observando a su hermano.-Síganme por favor.

-Michael hay algo que debes saber.-Empezó Sora con el afán de informar a su cuñado al respecto de la situación.

-Mimi ya me supo informar lo pertinente.-Dijo de manera áspera esperando que Sora entienda que no quería volver a oírlo.-Así que prácticamente lo de hoy es, ¿Una primera ecografía?

-Así es.-Dijo Sora contenta por como se lo había tomado Michael, después de todo ella nota sentimientos por parte del medio hermano de su esposo para con la castaña.

-Bueno Mimi, acuéstate ahí y descubre la parte de tú vientre por favor.-Pidió el rubio encendiendo la máquina por la cual verían al bebé.

La joven obedeció y se alzó la blusa que tenía de color celeste, debido a que el jean que usaba era descaderado no hubo inconveniente al momento de descubrir el aún plano vientre de la joven.

-Esta frío.-Anuncio Michael entes de agregar un ungüento translúcido y luego el aparato que le permite realizar las ecografías.

La máquina hizo lo propio y luego de un par de segundos la imagen en blanco y negro se proyectó.

-Este es tú útero.-Indicó el médico.-Este es el líquido amniótico y este.-Señaló un puntito que parpadeaba en la pantalla.-Es tú hijo linda.-Supo decirlo muy a su pesar.

Sora no pudo evitar sollozar y derramar lágrimas de alegría al saber que por fin dentro de escasos meses será madre. Se arrimó al hombro de su marido el cual parecía inmutable ante el hecho por el cual ella ha estado esperando durante cinco largos años. Lloraba de alegría y tristeza al saber que tal vez no podría experimentar su ansiada maternidad como le hubiera gustado sin embargo tal vez cuando vuelva pueda hacerlo; y lo más importante, cuando vuelva sabrá lo que se siente tener un recién nacido en sus brazos.

Yamato estaba para su propia sorpresa emocionado, solo que lo disimulaba muy bien. Sinceramente la idea le parecía una locura total y Sora lo tenía harto con la misma cantaleta del bebé siempre. Estaba muy consciente que accedió a cumplirle el capricho por culpa pero jamás imagino que podría llegar a ser tan emocionante el hecho de saber que una nueva vida estaba creciendo en el interior de alguien más, una nueva vida que era parte de la tuya desde ese mismo instante y que tú ayudaste a crear es simplemente…

-Maravilloso.-Habló la castaña por vez primera con su rostro en dirección a la pantalla que mostraba a su hijo, tan chiquito pero a la vez tan importante.

Yamato sonrió, esa era palabra. Maravilloso no había mejor forma de describirlo. El sentir que alguien dependerá de ti y no solo eso. Que serás quien lo guíe, en su infancia serás un héroe para aquella nueva vida, en la adolescencia su verdugo y en la adultez serás una imagen de respeto y cariño. Observó a Sora que se estaba secando las lágrimas y delicada y sutilmente tomó una de las manos de la joven castaña la cual estaba absorta contemplando al que pronto sería un individuo más en este basto mundo. Sin que nadie además de ella se percatara del roce, Michael analizaba al bebé, Sora estaba muy ocupada haciéndole una carrera a las lágrimas que siempre que las limpiaba volvían a aparecer.

Solo ellos dos, por un instante, un par de segundos nada más. Mimi volteó a ver al rubio que había tomado su mano. Lo observó embobada por su perfección y belleza y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó. A pesar de eso le sonrió… como no había sonreído en muchos años, una sonrisa real, sincera, pura que inspiraba ternura a quien la recibiera. Esa sonrisa lo desarmó por completo, no estaba preparado para ella. Sin embargo él también le sonrió alegre y complacido mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba tiernamente el dorso de la mano de ella.

Un "Gracias" formuló sin hablar a la castaña, la cual sonrió aún más si es que eso era posible. No entiende como hace cinco años no sintió lo mismo al recibir la misma noticia por parte de Sora. Amargos recuerdos de hace cinco años se colaron a su memoria creando en él un semblante de tristeza y nostalgia. Sin embargo el retumbar de algo, algo que parecía un tambor pequeño lo sacó de su ensueño.

-Es su corazón.-Informó Michael percatándose de que la mano de Yamato estaba sobre la de Mimi.-Es un latido perfectamente rítmico y normal.-Dijo el galeno.-Me complace anunciarles que el bebé se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, Mimi puedes limpiarte y acomodarte. Daré las indicaciones pertinentes.

Mimi se deshizo sutilmente del agarre de Yamato y procedió a acomodarse para ir donde su amigo daría las indicaciones pertinentes. Una vez sentada lista para escuchar Michael prosiguió.

-Tienes apenas cuatro semanas de gestación, lo que equivale a un mes de embarazo, ¿Has tenido alguna clase de estragos? ¿Llámese, vómito, mareo o sueño excesivo?

-No, nada.-Supo contestar la castaña.

-Bueno eso es normal en el primer trimestre de embarazo más aún para las madres primerizas, así que si llegas a sentir ese tipo de malestares no te alarmes.-Dijo viéndola.-No se alarmen.-Recalcó observando a los también futuros padres.-Te enviaré vitaminas para ti y para el desarrollo del bebé…

-Yamato por favor presta mucha atención.-Pidió Sora en tono bajo solo para que su marido le escuchara.

Yamato no contestó pero si le extrañó mucho la petición de Sora más le restó importancia para poder vigilar detalladamente los movimientos de Michael para con la castaña.

-Te haré un eco cada mes para tener un mejor control.-Habló Michael, si controlaría el embarazo y a Mimi indirectamente.-También tienes que reducir el trajín diario, evitar cansarte o hacer fuerza.-Acotó a lo que la castaña asentía.-Creo que eso es todo por esta vez, de llegar a surgir alguna duda sabes donde buscarme o a que número llamarme.-Agregó sonriéndole.

-Gracias Michael.-Dijo la joven parándose al igual que el matrimonio Ishida.-Creo que puedo irme.-Agregó observando a Sora y a Michael.

-Si.-Dijo el médico de ojos verdes.

-No.-Habló la pelirroja sorprendiendo a las otras tres personas.

-¿Por qué no señora Ishida?-Preguntó la castaña haciendo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero que solo a ella le correspondía.

-Porque tenemos que hablar acerca de cuando te mudarás a mí casa.-Expreso Sora-¿No lo has olvidado cierto?

-Para nada señora.-Contestó Mimi a la pregunta.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece en tres días?-Preguntó la pelirroja.-Creo que tienes tiempo para arreglar todo lo que tengas pendiente y puedas trasladarte a nuestra vivienda.

-Me parece…-Mimi lo medito un poco, observó a Yamato y a Michael y…-Bien, en tres días.

Sora no pudo evitarlo y saltó a los brazos de la castaña ante la perpleja vista de todos, incluyendo la joven abrazada. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada que no le importaba exteriorizarlo.

-Gracias linda.-Le susurró al oído a medida que empezaba a llorar nuevamente.-De verdad muchas, muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-No hay… de que.-Alcanzó a contestar la aludida correspondiendo sutilmente al abrazo de la pelirroja.

-Si que lo hay Mimi, si que lo hay.-Dijo la mujer separándose de la joven.-Entonces nos vemos en tres días.-Anunció feliz la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de su esposo.-Nosotros te recogeremos, adiós.-Dijo la mujer saliendo del consultorio siendo seguida a paso lento por su marido.

-¿Dónde vas Mimi?-Preguntó el galeno.-Yo te llevo.-Se ofreció sin dejarla terminar, pero la pregunta fue escuchada por el otro rubio.

-A ver a Hikari.-Contestó Mimi a Michael.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-Agregó el joven feliz.

-Eso podría causarte problemas hermano, deja que yo, digo nosotros la llevemos.-Dijo Yamato como quien no quiere la cosa.-Estamos de salida.

-No hay problema hermano yo la llevo, no te molestes.-Dijo el rubio médico educadamente.

-Insisto.-Agregó Yamato entre dientes.

-No gracias.-Contestó Michael de igual manera.

Mimi empezaba a sentirse en medio de una disputa nuevamente agradeciendo a Dios que su celular comenzara a vibrar y más aún cuando leyó el texto que le habían enviado.

-No se molesten ninguno de los dos.-Agregó la castaña un poco molesta por la actitud de ambos.-Mis tíos han venido a verme.-Agregó agarrando sus cosas.-Adiós Michael.-Dijo besando la mejilla de su mejor amigo, ruborizándolo y que este se ganara una fea mirada por parte de su medio hermano.-Adiós señor Ishida.-Dijo al rubio de ojos azules haciendo una educada reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ambos rubios se quedaron en sus posiciones, Michael aún mantenía su mano en la mejilla besada por la joven castaña y Yamato aún le miraba feo por eso. Michael sonrió con sorna al notarlo.

-¿Celoso "Señor Ishida"?-Preguntó llamándole de la misma manera que Mimi le llamaba.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Yamato?-Asomó la cabeza Sora llamando a su esposo.

-Ya voy Sora.-Anunció Yamato volteándose y dejando a Michael con una sensación de victoria en esta disputa.-Y Michael…-Llamó desde el umbral de la puerta regresando a ver al otro rubio con una sonrisa burlesca.-Yo no solo he besado sus labios.-Acotó haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra.-He besado todo su cuerpo y eso es algo que tú no has hecho, ni harás.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.-Adiós hermano.

Michael hervía en coraje por las palabras dichas por su hermano que muy a su pesar eran ciertas… por ahora, ya veremos quien ríe al final.

Maldito Yamato…

* * *

-¿Y?-Preguntó una joven de cabellos morados a la castaña que recién se subía al modesto coche que su marido había comprado.

-Tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo.-Anunció Mimi sin poder evitar sonreír con entusiasmo.-Seré madre en ocho meses si todo sale bien.-Anunció feliz la castaña.

-Mi…mi, mamá.-Balbuceó la pequeña de cabello violáceo.

-Si pequeña Mayu, Mimi pronto será mamá.-Corroboró la propia castaña haciéndole juegos a la pequeña de los Ichijouji.

-Mimi, pronto la señora esa será madre, recuérdalo.-Pidió Miyako preocupada al notar el entusiasmo de Mimi para con el bebé.-Si te encariñas de más, sufrirás mucho pequeña.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Mimi resignada pero ¿Cómo no se iba a emocionar al saber que dentro de poco será madre? Aunque lo que diga su tía era verdad, ya que aquel pequeño o pequeña que crecía en su vientre solo sería suyo el tiempo que viviera ahí, en su vientre. Luego tendría que entregarlo a su padre y a su esposa. Ya habían pagado por él o ella.-Pero puedo disfrutarlo mientras dure.-Dijo acariciándose instintivamente su plano abdomen.

Miyako observo la escena con tristeza, conocía a Mimi demasiado bien para saber que ya estaba encariñado con aquel ser que si mal no recuerda apenas es un punto, un coagulo sanguíneo que posee vida.

-No me mires así tía, se lo que significa.-Tranquilizó a la mujer embarazada.

Miyako sonrió y regresó la vista al frente colocando una mano sobre su abultado vientre y lo acariciaba sutilmente, su esposo notó la preocupación en su mujer y en señal de apoyo colocó una mano sobre la suya provocando que la mujer de lentes lo regresara a ver y le sonrió, sonrisa que poco después fue correspondida. Ken tampoco quería ver a Mimi sufrir pero había tomado su decisión y ellos tenían que respetarla.

Aunque luego les tocara hacer de paño de lágrimas.

* * *

Estaba en su cama leyendo un libro de esos que Sora le había prácticamente obligado a comprar acerca de mujeres embarazadas, futuros padres nerviosos y por supuesto padres primerizos. Sinceramente se los había puesto a leer debido al aburrimiento de no encontrar nada bueno en la televisión, a veces cansaba y aburría incluso si tienes cable.

-Yamato.-Una voz femenina y seductora se escuchó desde el cuarto de baño.

El aludido bajó el libro lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su par de zafiros y observar a su esposa que lo había llamado. Se sorprendió, pero como el maestro que era en ocultar sus emociones solo lo demostró alzando una ceja con intriga al encontrar a su mujer forrada en un diminuto y sexi conjunto para dormir, aunque dormir era lo último que se hacía cuando una mujer viste eso. Sin embargo su sexto sentido desarrollado le dijo que no tenía que dejarse llevar, que algo tramaba Sora.

Él lo hizo por molestarla y ella lo tomó como un juego al hecho de que el rubio volvió a alzar el libro y concentrarse en su lectura. Poco a poco sentía como un peso extra se metía en la cama y en el momento menos pensado una mano femenina quitó el libro de su vista arrojándolo lejos.

-¿Acaso no te gusta como me veo?-Preguntó de manera inocente, nada propia de ella lo cual conseguía ponerle en aún más en alerta.

-Primero me haces comprarlo y luego lo tiras, bien Sora.-Dijo apreciando el cuerpo de la joven que no era feo o mal formado y después de todo él era un hombre y era su esposo ambos con una vida sexual activa, pero a pesar de ello algo le decía que no debía confiarse.

-Es que…-Empezó a acercarse más y más.-Quiero que esta noche hagamos algo un poco más…-Chocó su aliento contra el cuello del rubio.-Divertido.-Terminó para luego besar el cuello de su marido y acariciar el torso desnudo del mismo.

-¿Qué tramas Sora?-Preguntó Yamato inmutable a las caricias que le entregaba su mujer.

-¿Qué acaso una esposa no puede querer disfrutar con su marido?-Preguntó mientras subía a besar los labios de Yamato con pasión.

-Si, una esposa hace eso.-Dijo Yamato entre beso y beso.-Pero me extraña que hoy casualmente seas tú la que toma la iniciativa cuando las últimas veces he sido yo y te has negado.-Dijo alzando la cabeza para que Sora no aprisionara sus labios y le dejara hablar.

-Pero hoy quiero.-Dijo roncamente.-Además a lo mejor es la última vez en mucho tiempo.-Susurró más para si misma que para ambos, no contaba que Yamato no había perdido la cordura en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó el rubio extrañado, sabía que debía haber un motivo para la actitud de su mujer.

-Nada Yamato.-Dijo Sora como niña inocente queriendo de nuevo intentar su cometido principal.

-¡Basta Sora!-Exclamó Yamato separándola a la fuerza y tomándola de los hombros para que le mirara fijamente.-Lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que… que…

-Sin mentiras Sora.-Advirtió el rubio.´

-Yo…

-Sora…-Dijo el rubio molesto.

-¡Que tendré que salir de viaje!-Exclamó la mujer frustrada.-Asuntos del negocio.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras de su esposa. Él sabía que no era por nada la actitud de su esposa, estaba casi totalmente seguro que algo traía entre manos.

-¿Dónde?-Fue lo único que preguntó.

-A Londres.-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-¡A otro continente!-Exclamó exaltado.-Genial.-Mascullo con sarcasmo.-Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo si se puede saber?

-Meses.-Dijo con un hilo de voz la joven pelirroja.

Se paralizó, literalmente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sora se iba?, ¿Por meses? Luego de todo lo que han pasado con esto del alquiler. ¿Ahora piensa dejarlo solo? Cuando ella ha sido la principal promotora. En ese momento explotó.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?-Grito incorporándose de la cama-¿Cómo que te vas por meses? Luego de todo lo que me has hecho pasar por ese bendito hijo que quieres ahora me dices así nada más que te vas.-Gritó el rubio.-Puedo saber, ¿Cuándo pensabas decÍrmelo?

-Este bueno…-Sora se sentía apenada porque sabía que lo que decía Yamato era verdad.-Hoy pues, más tarde luego de… ya sabes.

-¡Eres brillante Sora!-Exclamó el rubio con sarcasmo-¿Pensaste qué luego de tener sexo yo me iba a quedar tranquilo y satisfecho y te iba a decir que no me importaba?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Si pensaste eso creo que no me conoces.

-Yamato es algo que tengo que hacer por mi compañía y…

-¿Cuántos…?

-¿Eh?-Preguntó la joven intrigada por la pregunta de su esposo.

-De ¿Cuántos meses estamos hablando?-Preguntó el rubio molesto.

-No se, pueden ser dos, cuatro o prolongarse a diez o tal vez un año.-La expresión en el rostro de Yamato sinceramente le asustaba. Ya que cada vez era más inexpresivo.-No se Yamato pero si no hago ese viaje mi negocio se va a la quiebra.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la maldita insistencia de tener un hijo y seguir el embarazo cuando te ibas a largar a Europa?-Gritó el rubio sumamente molesto.

-¡No lo sabía! Apenas me informaron hace poco.-Dijo la mujer parándose y encarando a su esposo-¿Crees que quiero irme sabiendo que mi más grande sueño esta por hacerse realidad?

-Si fuera tú más grande sueño no te irías.-Le dijo el rubio.

-Pero tengo qué.-Exclamó Sora decidida.-Y lo único que te pido es que cuides del bebé, que veas que no le falte nada para su desarrollo y crecimiento sano, yo volveré en cuanto pueda.

-¿También tengo que vivir y hacerme cargo yo solo del niño y de la madre?-Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Claro, después de todo es tú hijo.-Le contestó su mujer de manera simple.-Yo estaré al pendiente, tú me mantendrás al pendiente de todos los cambios que ocurran y… ¿Yamato?

El rubio cogió su almohada y sacó unas cobijas de su gaveta, tomó el libro del piso y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Solo espero que tú estancia en Londres te de tiempo de buscar ayuda en un profesional Sora, sinceramente tú actitud empieza a asustarme.-Dijo con voz dura y fría.-Si no cambias pediré el divorcio y yo me quedaré con mi hijo.-Dijo a modo de ultimátum saliendo de la habitación con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Sora se quedo en su lugar al escuchar las últimas palabras de su esposo. ¿Se divorciaría y se llevaría al niño con él? Después de que todo esto es culpa suya, por su modo de actuar hace cinco años, si piensa que se saldrá con la suya esta muy equivocado.

Eso jamás lo permitiría…

* * *

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita?-Preguntó una voz masculina entrando a la habitación de aquel prestigioso hospital, clínica privada o lo que sea. Sinceramente se había sorprendido mucho al entrar ahí. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡Daisuke!-Exclamó emocionada Hikari ante la primera visita de su mejor amigo a la nueva clínica en la que estaba.-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también y todos en el hospital te mandan sus saludos y esperan que aquí te repongas.-Dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también los extraño mucho, envíales mis saludos también.-Exclamó entusiasta.-Al doctor Genai, a las enfermeras y los pacientes, ¿Cómo están todos?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Bien, bien.-Reiteró el castaño evadiendo la mirada del rostro de la joven.-Caray Hikari, jamás pensé que estarías en un lugar tan lujoso, grande y elegante.-Comentó el castaño viendo alrededor.-Este cuarto de seguro es más caro que los cuartos de todos los del departamento de enfermería.-Dijo de manera jocosa haciendo reír a la castaña.-Estoy seguro que aquí te recuperarás.-Añadió el joven de tez morena.

El semblante de la joven cambio radicalmente a uno triste y sombrío, sin esperanzas algunas ni ganas de creer en las palabras de su amigo.

-Y… ¿Cómo está Haruka? Recuerdo que la operaban por estas fechas.-Preguntó cambiando de tema abruptamente.

-Pues ella…-Daisuke no sabía si decirle o no ya que Haruka y Hikari se habían hecho muy buenas amigas ya que tenían casi el mismo tiempo en tratamiento y padecían casi de lo mismo. Estaba seguro que la noticia no le sentaría bien, pero conocía a Hikari y sabía que si le mentía ella lo notaría. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas para decirle.

-¿Cómo está mi paciente más bonita?-Exclamó una segunda voz masculina entrando en escena con su habitual sonrisa pícara encontrando una escena que daba a pensar más de una cosa-¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó algo molesto al notar otra presencia masculina con la joven castaña.

-Para nada doctor.-Dijo Hikari ruborizada ante la presencia del apuesto galeno. Era demasiado apuesto para ser real, parecía un ángel de cabellos rubios y mirada azul tras esos elegantes lentes además que era muy lindo con ella.-Pase.

El castaño se levantó incrédulo ¿Doctor? Pero si parecía de su edad, incluso menor. Definitivamente tenía que ser una especie de equivocación o algo así. A pesar de ello se levantó al notar la extraña mirada del rubio sobre Hikari.

-Mucho gusto ¿Doctor?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si doctor, mucho gusto Tak…-Exclamó el rubio extendiéndole la mano con intenciones claras de presentarse a si mismo.

-Sinceramente no parece un doctor sino más bien un estudiante o algún enfermero en lugar de un médico especializado en cardiología.-Exclamo con aires superiores al rubio.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿Quién es usted para emitir esa clase de comentarios?-Preguntó sonriendo con sorna y con más ego incluso que el castaño.

-Soy enfermero, con años de experiencia para saber reconocer a un doctor cuando le veo.-Contestó el castaño al rubio.

Takeru ignoró al joven y pasó a saludar a su paciente dándole un galante beso en el dorso de la mano.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?-Preguntó ignorando al joven cosa que lo irritó.

-Disculpe, yo estaba aquí primero.-Exclamó el castaño molesto.-Tú, prospecto de médico...-No le gustaba como trataba a Hikari.

-No soy ningún prospecto de médico, no me dejó presentarme.-Dijo el joven parándose y cruzándose de brazos, antes sacó sus lentes y se los guardó.-Soy Takeru Takaishi, director y médico especializado de esta clínica.

El castaño sudo frío, ¿Será posible que este frente a frente con el joven médico más conocido a nivel nacional? El único con un título de cardiología a sus escasos veintidós años, un año menos que él.

-Yo…-Quería decir algo pero no sabía que…

-Ahora si me disculpa quiero hablar con mi paciente, a solas.-Lo escoltó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-¿Daisuke?-Llamó Hikari antes de que su amigo salga-¿Qué pasó con Haruka?

-Lo siento Hikari.-Susurró el castaño con pena sin regresar a ver a la castaña y salió de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Hikari y a un atónito Takeru.

-Bueno, ya que se fue tú amiguito creo que podemos comenzar con mi consulta.-Dijo el joven médico sentándose en la silla pero al revés de ella observando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos, logrando acaparar su atención el triste semblante que hasta hace unos momentos no traía la joven.-Hikari, tengo los resultados de tus análisis.-Dijo logrando acaparar la atención de su paciente.-Y…

-¡No quiero oírlos!-Exclamó molesta-¿Para qué?, no tiene sentido alguno. Moriré de igual manera.-Añadió la joven.

El joven rubio observaba el triste y seguro tono en la voz de la joven. Si bien es cierto que no demuestra un completo empeño por mejorar su condición tampoco la había visto tan derrotista.

-Pero, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-Exclamó el rubio queriendo hacer de menos los comentarios de la joven.-Que yo sepa el médico aquí soy yo y soy el único autorizado para dar diagnósticos.

-No hay que ser un doctor para saber que tarde o temprano moriré.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.-Esto es una perdida de tiempo y dinero, por muy hecho de caridad de fundación que sea.-Espetó molesta.-O sino dígame, mejor dicho miéntame. Diga que no tengo nada que no se pueda curar y que estaré fuera pronto, que podre volver a ser normal nuevamente, adelante empiece a mentir.-Dijo con voz ronca y amarga, con la mirada fija en las sábanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas.

El joven escuchó atento las palabras de la castaña, estaba más que claro en su tono de voz que estaba harta, cansada y hostigada de vivir en una clínica con personas dándole falsas esperanzas de vida. Pero él no hará eso, él no puede prometer salvarla pero hará hasta lo imposible por hacerlo.

Observo que se sentaba en su cama, frente a ella y delicadamente su torpe mano alzaba su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Encontrándose con ese par de zafiros que la miraban insistente y sintió como el pulgar de la mano del rubio secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?-Preguntó sorprendiéndola.-Tienes una hermana que daría lo que fuera por ti y tú tiras todo eso a la basura. Eso es ser egoísta.-Le dijo perdido en las orbes castañas de la muchacha.-No te mentiré, tú caso es complicado pero no imposible.-Le dijo sonriéndole.-Aquí contamos con lo necesario para poder ayudarte, pero tienes que tener paciencia y sobre todo jamás perder la fe.

-Pero… Haruka…-Musitó la joven volviendo a llorar.

-¿Quién es Haruka?-Preguntó el rubio tiernamente secando sus lágrimas.

-Una amiga…-Dijo ella.-Padecíamos lo mismo y ahora ella… ella…-No resistió más y se lanzó a llorar en el pecho del joven olvidando su vergüenza por unos instantes, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y se separó abruptamente muy ruborizada.-Yo… lo siento.-Más lágrimas caían de su rostro y procedía a secarse las lágrimas con su manga cuando sin previo aviso el rubio haló a la castaña de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Llorar es bueno.-Supo decirle mientras acariciaba su lacia cabellera.-Y esta bien tener miedo a morir, lamento lo de tú amiga.-En ese momento la joven castaña emitió un fuerte sollozo y empezando a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y todo lo que ha querido llorar en mucho tiempo.-Ya, tranquila…

-Ese es mi destino.-Susurró ella.-Morir y hacer sufrir a las personas, no soy nadie.-Susurró nuevamente.

-El destino no está tallado en piedra.-Le dijo el rubio.-Nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino.-Completó el rubio algo molesto por la actitud de la joven-¿Te puedo proponer un trato?-Sintió como la joven asentía.-De acuerdo, yo me propongo que mi destino es curarte pero a cambio tú ya no volverás a repetir esas horribles palabras y pondrás de parte en tú tratamiento, ¿estamos?-Preguntó separándola y observándola con ternura, se veía tierna e indefensa y le sonrió extendiendo su dedo meñique para sellar el trato.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la joven asombrada por las palabras del rubio, aun así trémulamente extendió el dedo y lo engancho con el del rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas y débilmente sonrió. Sin embargo el ya conocido cansancio se hizo presente.

-Hikari.-Llamó el rubio observando como la joven débilmente se deshacía de su agarre y caía en la cama.

-Estoy cansada.-Dijo y se acomodó para dormir.-Muy cansada.

El médico entendió, a pesar de no haber trajinado en lo absoluto el cansancio emocional de saber que su amiga había perecido la agotó, además de todas las lágrimas que derramó. Observo su ropa y estaba empapada; esa niña a pesar de aparentar fortaleza tenía miedo y mucho de morir. Suspiró resignado y se levanto de la cama con dirección a la puerta.

-Doctor Takaishi.-Llamó la joven desde la cama, volteando para verlo aunque sea por un par de segundos antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.-Gracias.-Y casi le sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-De nada.-Y salió dejándola dormida encontrarse con aquel castaño afuera de su puerta, cuando lo vio salir se dispuso a entrar pero el joven se lo impidió.-Esta descansando.-Indicó colocándose sus gafas.

-Quiero ir a verla.-Dijo el castaño.-No puede impedirlo.

-Si puedo.-Dijo el joven rubio con superioridad.-Es mi paciente y esta descansando ahora mismo, no puede molestarla.-Si podía dejarle pasar a verla dormir o esperar a que despierte pero no quería.-Y si insiste tendré que llamar a seguridad.-Amenazó el rubio.

El castaño frunció el ceño molesto dio la espalda al rubio, caminando a la salida.

-Esto no se queda así.-Advirtió el castaño sin regresarle a ver.-Volveré, no puedes mantenerme alejado de ella, es importante para mí.

-Si lo fuera y fueses un enfermero eficiente sabrías que la noticia que le diste no hace más que empeorar su situación.-Dijo el rubio observando la espalda del castaño que lo regresó a ver.

-Aún así.-Dijo sorprendido por las palabras del rubio.-Volveré y estaré con ella.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por caminos contrarios, el rubio restándole importancia al castaño.

-Por cierto.-Ambos se detuvieron y se regresaron a ver mutuamente.-Soy Daisuke Motomiya y Hikari es mía.-Se presentó.-No lo olvides.-Era una señal de desafío.

El rubio sonrió con sorna y simplemente se volteo, ese chico le causaba gracia. Hablaba de la joven como si fuera su esposa o le perteneciera cuando no era así. ¿Qué era de él? ¡Ja! Ella era SU paciente desde el instante en que ingresó a su clínica así que prácticamente era de él…

¿Qué demonios piensas Takeru Takaishi? Se reprendió mentalmente, empezaba a desvariar. La imagen de la joven se coló a su memoria. Su rostro triste, sus ojos llorosos, cuando un ápice de brillo se coló en ellos al escuchar sus palabras, y su sonrisa, su dulce sonrisa…

Aunque más bien fue una sonrisa rota…

* * *

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?-Preguntó exasperado cierto castaño mientras fumaba un cigarro.-Dánica búscate otro.

-Porque ambos tienen cosas en común, los dos son de Japón, hablan la misma lengua y…-Empezaba a explicar la mujer.-Estoy seguro que serás un esplendido guía Taichi.

-Dánica, tengo trabajo.-Explicó el joven.-Y compromisos personales.

-Lo del trabajo está solucionado, recuerda que yo soy tú jefa y en cuanto a lo personal, Taichi puedes salir con Pashmina cuando quieras.

-No es por Pashmina, ella y yo no somos nada.-Al menos nada serio, de eso estaba seguro, Pashmina solo era para pasar el rato.

-Por favor Taichi.-Pidió la jefa, a pesar de que podía imponerle no quería eso ya que Taichi era como un hijo para la mujer que a pesar de tener sus cuarenta y algo casi cincuenta lucía muy bien conservada.

-De acuerdo Dánica.-Se rindió el joven.-Lo haré, seré el guía de la diseñadora esa, pero.-Ahí señalaba sus puntos.-Tengo compromisos y no son can Pashmina, son compromisos importantes. No veo inconveniente en que ella vaya pero si no quiere ir.-Presintiendo que a lo mejor sea una típica diseñadora plástica.-Que no se queje por estar en un hotel encerrada.-Señaló como ultimátum.

-De acuerdo Taichi, eres un sol.-Exclamó la mujer emocionada.-Gracias.

-Como sea Dánica, como sea.-Suspiró resignado y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

-Llega en dos días a las cinco de la tarde en el aeropuerto principal.-Gritó la mujer al castaño que ya se retiraba luego de una jornada de trabajo.

-Listo.-Exclamó el encendiendo un cigarro y marchándose.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, estar de guía turístico. Pero ni modo, le tocaba. Lo único que espera el que no sea igual de arrogante y petulante como todos los diseñadores de la empresa en la que trabaja, aunque sabe que es casi imposible.

Aunque tal vez no sea mala idea, si la diseñadora es importante podría ayudarle al momento cuando él se decida por volver al país y buscar a su hermana. Ya le falta poco para completar el dinero que más o menos calcula requerirá para hacer una minuciosa búsqueda de Hikari y con los contactos que ella podría tener sería muy útil.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió feliz, feliz de que tal vez por fin las cosas se están poniendo de su lado para encontrar a Hikari.

Por fin…

* * *

-No puedo creerlo.-Exclamaba un rubio riéndose de lo que su hermano mayor le contaba.-Estoy orgulloso hermano, por fin pusiste a la loca de tú mujer en su lugar.-Aplaudió el joven rubio.-Porque todos sabemos que Sora está loca.-Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sora que se hallaba en la planta alta lo escuche.

-Sora está arriba haciendo sus maletas, te escuchará.-Advirtió Yamato.

-Eso quiero.-Dijo el menor con burla.-Que suerte Yamato.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el mayor intrigado.

-La cosa con la que te casaste se va por tiempo indefinido y tú te quedas en casa con un bomboncito, porque Mimi es muy hermosa.-Dijo el menor imaginándosela.

-¡Oye!-Reprendió el mayor adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano menor.-Respeta.

-No te pongas celoso Yamato, no intervendré.-Se burló el menor.

-No estoy celoso, nunca he sido celoso ¿Cómo puedo ser celoso por alguien que apenas conozco?, ni siquiera he celado a Sora.-Explicó el rubio.

-Es que no entiendo ¿Quién celaría a Sora?-Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.-Creo que nadie.-Se burló el menor.

-Takeru.-Suspiro el mayor resignado.-Sin embargo tienes algo de razón será difícil vivir con ella solos por varios meses.

-Si viviera conmigo no sería nada difícil.-Se burló el menor.-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser difícil?-Preguntó queriendo provocar a su hermano mayor.

-Vivir con la madre de tú hijo, que no es tú esposa es difícil.-Explicó.-Más que todo si nos vamos al hecho que no la conozco de nada y…

-Y es hermosa, fuiste el primero en su vida, estarás solo con ella bajo el mismo techo y te torturará saber que quieres hacer cosas con ella que no se incluían en el acuerdo.-Completó el menor provocando que un rubor se colocara en las mejillas pálidas de su hermano mayor-¿Ves?

-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo el rubio esquivando la mirada de su hermano menor.

-Si tú lo dices.-Completó Takeru seguro que él estaba en lo cierto.

-Además que no la puedo encerrar aquí, ella querrá visitar a Hikari, a sus tíos…

-A su mejor amigo Michael…-Completó el menor con ganas de molestar a Yamato. Ya le había contado su encuentro con él en la clínica y de sus sospechas respecto a los sentimientos de Michael para con la joven Tachikawa. Observo encantado como el rostro de Yamato se deformaba a una mueca de molestia notable.-Después yo soy el que no soporta a Michael.-Se quejó.

-Es muy diferente, tu coraje con él no tiene fundamentos.-Espetó el mayor que siempre era en mediador entre ambos.

-Si que los tiene, por su culpa mamá murió Yamato.-Le recordó el joven.

Yamato observo el coraje en los ojos azules de Takeru, seguía con eso. Su hermano era muy inteligente pero cuando se cerraba en algo era casi imposible hacerle ver que se equivocaba.

-Michael no tuvo la culpa Takeru, mamá murió por depresión crónica.-Le recordó el joven.-Yo sin ser médico entiendo eso.

-Si, mamá perdió las ganas de vivir luego del engaño de papá.-Rememoró el menor.-Y los culpables de ello fueron la ofrecida de la mamá de Michael que decidió salir embarazada, ellos arruinaron nuestra familia.-Recordó Takeru.

-En parte, pero no culpes solo a ellos.-Dijo Yamato.-Nuestro padre pudo usar protección y no lo hizo además nosotros no sabemos como fueron las cosas y debido a nuestro orgullo nunca lo sabremos.

-Aún así, la culpa es de Michael y su madre.-Dijo Takeru.-Ellos separaron a nuestra familia y provocaron la muerte de mamá aunque sea indirectamente.-Dijo el rubio con resentimientos.-Éramos felices hasta que esa mujer llegó a nuestra casa con ese niño rubio de la mano asegurando que era un Ishida.

-Y lo era.-Recordó Yamato.

-Eso fue lo peor.-Dijo Takeru amargamente.-Mamá no lo soportó, amaba a nuestro padre.

-Aunque él no se la merecía.-Dijo Yamato.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando juntos a su amorosa madre que no pudo sobreponerse a la traición de la persona a la que amó. Se sumió en una depresión terrible que poco a poco la fue llevando a la muerte. Dejando a sus dos hijos con el corazón destrozado y lleno de resentimientos para con los causantes. Mientras Yamato aseveraba que la culpa la tenía su padre, Takeru culpaba a Michael y a su madre por haber intervenido en una familia feliz.

-Ni modo.-Reaccionó Takeru recordando el inicio de la conversación con Yamato.-Si dices que yo no tengo fundamentos tú tampoco hermano.

-¿Eh?-Reaccionó el mayor sorprendido.

-Digo, tú que siempre eras el mediador ahora te molesta que Michael sienta algo por Mimi.-Dijo el menor.

-Es la madre de mi hijo.-Supo decir el rubio.

-Si, pero no es tú esposa.-Le recordó Takeru.-No es nada tuyo, además que es la madre de tú hijo temporalmente, mientras el niño dependa de ella. Luego ella desaparecerá de tú vida para siempre e iniciará la suya propia.

Las ciertas palabras de Takeru lo tomaron por sorpresa, era verdad. Todo esto es temporal luego ella hará su vida y a lo mejor nunca la vuelva a ver. Y por alguna razón eso no le agradaba.

-Pero mientras sea la madre de mi hijo en parte me pertenece, debo velar por el bienestar del bebé.-Se justificó el joven para convencer a su hermano y a si mismo.

-Si claro.-Rodó los ojos y se paró del sofá ya que escuchó como unos finos tacones bajaban las escaleras.-Me voy, el cuco viene.-Anunció el rubio corriendo hasta la puerta.-Adiós Yamato.

-Por favor cuñado es como si estuviera bajando el diablo.-Habló la pelirroja desde el último escalón viendo al rubio menor.

-Te vi a ti, es lo mismo o peor.-Contestó el rubio a su cuñada.

-Muy gracioso Takeru.-Dijo Sora con sarcasmo-¿Cuándo entenderás que tus bromas no son graciosas?

-No soy un payaso para hacer bromas, lo que digo es lo que pienso.-Anunció el joven rubio abriendo la puerta.-Como sea Sora espero que tú avión se estrelle.-Lo medito un momento.-No, si se estrella hay posibilidades de vida, entonces que explote.-Dijo feliz el rubio.-Adiós.

Yamato se rió a espaldas de Sora y esta estaba muy irritada por las palabras dichas por el hermano de su esposo.

-Maldito enano.-Maldijo Sora regresando a ver a su marido.-No te rías.-Le pidió.

El rubio volvió a verla y su semblante se torno serio, dio media vuelta y se retiró a su recamara, o mejor dicho la que ocupada desde su última pelea con Sora. Aun seguía molesto con ella, si embargo mañana se iría y él empezaría a vivir con una desconocida.

Con la madre de su hijo…

* * *

Eran las siete de la noche y en una módica casa de un tranquilo barrio se hallaba una familia esperando que recojan a la joven castaña. La mujer en cinta tenía una expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro y abrazaba a la castaña, mientras que el esposo de la joven de cabellos morados cargaba a su primogénita a la que le hacía juegos.

-Empaqué ropa de mis primeros meses de embarazo para cuando los necesites.-Le dijo la mujer de lentes.-Cuando salga de mi paquete te daré el resto.-Prometió la mujer.

Un Porshe azul rey se estacionó frente a la casa en ella se encontraban dos personas, un rubio y una pelirroja en el asiento de piloto y copiloto respectivamente. El rubio se bajó del coche para abrir la cajuela y meter el equipaje de la castaña.

-Creo que ya es hora.-Dijo Ken bajando a su hija y ayudando a llevar las maletas de Mimi.-Papi ya viene Mayu, anda con mami y dale un abrazo.-Pidió el moreno.

-Me voy tía.-Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.-Gracias por todo durante estos años.-Dijo abrazando a la mujer.

-No hay nada que agradecer pequeña y esta siempre será tú casa.-Le dijo.-Cuando esto acabe, tú cuarto estará ahí esperando.-Le dijo.-Además de que tienes que visitarnos.

-Lo haré a diario.-Prometió Mimi.-Adiós Mayu, cuida a mami y a tú hermanito.-Pidió Mimi basando la mejilla de la niña, la misma que también le lleno la cara de besos.-Nos vemos mañana tía.-Se despidió encaminándose con su bolso de mano observando de reojo como habían varias petacas en el compartimiento extrañándose por ello aún así saludo a Sora con una fingida sonrisa.

-Adiós tío Ken.-Dijo la joven abrazando al marido de su tía.-Cuida de tía Miyako y de todos.

-Si Mimi.-Dijo el joven abrazándola.-Recuerda siempre que no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros y te defenderemos de quien sea.-Dijo viendo a Yamato fijamente.

-Si tío, gracias.-Dijo la joven separándose y subiéndose al coche por la puerta que Yamato dejó abierta.

-¡Espere señor Ishida!-Llamó la mujer embarazada al rubio mientras daba alcance a su marido y al hombre rubio.

-Dígame.-Contestó Yamato educadamente acercándose él considerando el estado de la mujer.

-Si le haces daño.-Amenazó Miyako.-Despídete de tú hombría.-Dijo seria y decidida.

-De… acuerdo.-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su puesto de piloto mientras observaba como esa pequeña familia se despedía de la castaña.

El camino fue silencioso, tanto que asustaba a la castaña. La tensión entre la pareja de esposos era palpable y estaba muy nerviosa con esto de vivir con ellos.

-¿Te ha molestado el embarazo?-Cuestionó Sora a la joven castaña.

-No señora, no aún.-Respondió la joven.

-Pero ya has empezado a cambiar, tu busto se ve más prominente y tus caderas más anchas.-Dijo Sora con nostalgia, eso ocurre en el primer trimestre.

La castaña sabía que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, apenas sus brasiers le encajaban, su pecho había crecido una talla y eso que era el principio. Sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas a pesar de ello aún podía usar sus viejos pantalones.

El largo camino los llevó hasta el aeropuerto principal de Tokio donde se estacionaron en la parte de enfrente y observaba como el rubio sacaba unas maletas de la cajuela del coche y Sora se bajaba del vehículo. Confundida la castaña también descendió del coche donde la pareja de esposos la esperaban para explicarle.

-Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes.-Empezó Sora.-Pero tengo que salir de viaje por un tiempo.-Explicó la mujer.-Es inevitable, pero te quedarás con Yamato. Él cuidará de ti y me mantendrá al tanto de todos los cambios que deba conocer.

-Pero…-Iba a decir algo la castaña.

-Sora, recogen tú equipaje.-Señaló Yamato.-Tú vuelo.

-Si, lo sé.-Dijo la joven apenada.-De verdad lo siento mucho, pero quiero que sepas que estoy infinitamente agradecida por esto linda y que volveré ni bien me sea posible.-Dijo abrazándola.-Cuida de nuestro bebé, Yamato.-Llamó a su esposo que la regresó a ver indiferente.-Cuida de ambos, por favor.-Dijo acercándose para besar sus labios pero el rubio volteó el rostro para que el beso cayera en la mejilla.-Adiós.

-Adiós Sora.-Se despidió el rubio y ambos, el rubio y la castaña se quedaron observando como la pelirroja desaparecía entre la gente.-Vamos.-Indicó Yamato.

Mimi estaba ida, no creía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿La señora Ishida se iba y la dejaba con su esposo? ¡Solos! Eso no tenía lógica alguna es más era un disparate total. ¿Cómo podría vivir con el padre de su hijo por meses, los dos solos?, el padre de su hijo y aquel que le quitó su virginidad. Era simplemente una locura, de reojo observó al rubio que estaba a su lado, era demasiado atractivo para ignorarlo sin embargo creía que no era de su total agrado todo esto tampoco. ¿Cómo puede vivir con un desconocido? De por si hubiera sido difícil pero la presencia de la señora Ishida hubiera hecho todo más fácil pero ahora… de tanto pensar poco a poco fue siendo vencida por el sueño y llevada al mundo de los mismos por los brazos de Morfeo.

Los pensamientos del rubio eran similares a los de la castaña. Se comprometió con no mirarla, solamente concentrarse en su camino a casa y así lo hizo. Una vez que aparcó el coche en el garaje volteo a verla. Encontrándola profundamente dormida, sonrió con ternura ante tal visión de ella. Los labios entre abiertos los ojos cerrados dejando ver lo largas y torneadas que eran sus pestañas. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla largo en un tono amarillo claro y el cabello recogido a media cola dejando sus bucles sueltos. Sonrió con ternura al notar como la joven fruncía el ceño y la nariz por un bucle rebelde que caía en su rostro y muy caballerosamente lo retiró de su cabello.

El rubio suspiró resignado y se bajó del coche, fue a su puerta y la abrió procediendo a tomar a la castaña en brazos para introducirla a la vivienda. Entró sin problemas a pesar de la oscuridad conocía su morada a la perfección. La llevó al cuarto de huéspedes en la parte de arriba que Sora instaló previamente para ella, cerca de su cuarto por si acaso se presente alguna situación. La tumbó en la cama delicadamente y la cubrió con las mantas. Al hacerlo se acercó a ella y olió su perfume de lavanda y fresas olores que se mesclaban en armonía con el olor a manzanilla de su cabello. Ante su vista se hallaban los pechos de la muchacha notoriamente más desarrollados preparándose para que el alimento de su hijo se concentre en ese par de cumbres. Nuevamente sus ojos se quedaron prendados del perfecto rostro de la joven que yacía dormida frente a él, sus mejillas y sus apetitosos y rosados labios.

Se iba acercando poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Lentamente su respiración se confundió con la de ella y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debió haber hecho eso. Pero al verla así, sintió la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios, labios que extrañaba desde hace más de un mes. Estaba mal, de eso está plenamente consciente pero no se arrepiente. El quería besarla y lo hizo, con todos los acontecimientos que se dieron, con Michael especialmente y luego de la plática con Takeru. Necesitaba demostrarse a si mismo que ella si le pertenecía en parte.

-Yamato…-Susurró la joven entre sueños. Ocasionando que el rubio le sonriera.

Y a pesar de saber que estaba mal y que era imposible y absurdo, le gustaba pensar que aunque sea por unos meses le pertenecerá a él… sus contradictorios y prohibidos pensamientos llegaron a asustarlo, él es un hombre casado y ella es la madre de su hijo pero no es su esposa, la cabeza empezó a dolerle maldiciéndose a si mismo por sus confusiones.

* * *

Unas desconocidas ganas de devolver lo que había cenado la noche anterior la invadieron, despertándola abruptamente. Apenas fue consciente del daño que causaba la luz diurna a sus orbes castañas y de un solo impulso se puso de pie, ¿Dónde estaba?, ese no era su cuarto. Las nauseas la volvieron a invadir, si se ponía a pensar en ello lo más probable era que acabara devolviendo ahí mismo todo.

Por reflejo y costumbre salió despavorida de la recamara en busca del cuarto de baño, ¿Dónde estaba? Divisó cinco puertas en su derecha y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban, si seguía así sería peor. Alcanzó a ver una última puerta justo en frente de ella, asumió que era el servicio y si no lo era que Dios le ayude a aguantarse las ganas de vomitar que tenía.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y sin preguntar y sin ápice de delicadeza abrió la puerta agradeciendo al ente sagrado que la ayudo a coincidir con el baño. Ni siquiera se percató o preguntó ¿Por qué había música tan alta ahí dentro? Simplemente abrió la tapa del váter y sin decir palabra empezó a devolver la cena, el almuerzo y tal vez hasta el desayuno del día anterior, se sentía pésimo.

Tan concentrado estaba en la música que lo ayudaba a olvidarse de los problemas y los pensamientos sobre lo que pasará ahora en adelante que no fue consciente de que entraron al baño y de hecho aún nadie salía. Cogió su toalla y seco su rubio y desordenado cabello, estaba solo así que la toalla se la pondría en la cintura para salir, apenas y la llevaba colgada en el cuello.

Abrió las cortinas de la ducha sin cuidado o delicadeza sin estar preparado para lo que vendría después…

La joven castaña estaba con la cabeza frente al váter, devolviendo todo alimento ingerido. Se preocupó, no sabía el motivo tanto así que se olvido de su desnudez. Apagó el amplificador de música del I-Pod para poder escucharle.

Ante el apagón de la música la castaña volvió a ver alrededor ya que se creía sola, encontrándose con una imagen que no esperaba…

Ante sus ojos estaba el señor Ishida como Dios lo trajo al mundo, su perfecto cuerpo que parecía haber sido tallado por Dioses y su rubia cabellera mojada que escurría gotas de agua que se bajaban por sus pectorales y se perdían en la parte baja de su abdomen cerca de…

Se ruborizó notoriamente y el rubio luego del shock recibido al encontrar a la castaña ahí, con los ojos rojos, el cabello enmarañado y notoriamente cansada le sorprendió tanto quo olvido las condiciones en las que estaba.

Estaba desnudo…

Ambos se ruborizaron notoriamente…

-Dios…-Empezó ella.

-Mío…-Acabó él.

La convivencia sería más difícil de lo que creyó y eso que solo era el principio…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que en este capítulo se abren las puertas para la trama? Creo que a partir de ahora aparecerá más Taichi para gusto de sus fans XD! Ya que bueno Sora por fin se fue dejando a nuestros protagonistas solitos. Además Takeru es un sol con Hikari, Taichi y Sora se encontrarán. Bueno aun queda mucha tela que cortar y pues sinceramente me encanta que les guste la historia y me dejen vuestros comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció los sentimientos de Yamato? Jajaja XD!**

**Y pues sobre el rencor de Tk y Matt para con Michael y su padre respetivamente pues poco a poco se ira conociendo un poco más a fondo aquello. Espero dejen sus review con comentarios, sugerencias saben que todo es bien recibido, si quieren algo en especial, lo que sea XD!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y de manera especial a los que se toman unos minutitos de su tiempo y dejan reviews, los ¡quiero!, gracias a:**

**Neerak; emmylia91; Guille; Anisol; Tachikawa de Ishida; DarlingCinderella; Mega; digimon4ever99; ; Majo G; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Meems-ishikawa; Nallely-963: l0v3nist; taioralove; Taishou; Sicky; Hideko Hyuga Uchiha; sweetcarmen; Melisa; ****Isjustasadsong; Adrit126; bela de slytherin; Hana Echizen; lola; luna del mar; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia.**

**Guille: Hola amigo! Gracias por el review *_* y pues bueno… con lo de Takeru… ANIMO, ANIMO! Que no te graduaras a su edad pero si en el tiempo en el que las personas en la vida real lo hacen XDXD! Jajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo y le regales un review :D! cuidate! **

**Anisol: Anii gracias por tu constante apoyo espero este capitulo te guste y lo comentes! Besos!**

**Mega: Megaaaaa! *_* Dios hace cuanto que no me digno a contestar por aquí? Mucho lo sé, pero el cole me odia… vale el sentimiento es mutuo XD! Jajaja, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y vos? Pues sip, acertaste aquí presentándome yo puntualmente cada dos semanas. Oix gracias por la felicitación! De veras amiga! Y eso de que no tenías donde escribirme mmm agrégame al msn por fas me encantaría platicar con vos si no es mucho pedir, mi mail esta en mi perfil n.n! y pues nena de ley que habrá convivencia en la casa de Matt imaginate si no lo habría? Y pues Sora siii conocerá a Taichi, su alma gemela! Jajaja! Bueno espero que el capi te agrade y si quieres y puedes lo comentes! Suerte en tus exámenes buena vibra desde aca! Besos!**

**Lamento no contestar más reviews, el maldito tiempo me lo impide. ¬¬, besos los quiero y no olviden dejar reviews! **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews que me motiven a seguir:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	5. Confusos Sentimientos

**¡Hola! Dios mío sé que tal vez no merezco perdón. Sé que tal vez ya no quieran leer. Sé que tal vez este sea un decepcionante capítulo y lo siento mucho por ello U.U**

**Llevo un mes, o más sin actualizar y tengo varios motivos. Aunque suenen escusas -.- el principal es cierto organismo destinado a fastidiarnos la vida llamado COLEGIO, como puede una palabra de siete letras resultar tan molesto ¬¬. Segundo, he estado enferma, de hecho dos semanas pase muy enferma y eso me impedía actualizar no me pude sentar frente a la compu U.U. Tercero, hay fics míos que no he actualizado en incluso 4 meses. Lógicamente de otros fandoms pero igual y me sentí en la obligación moral de seguirlos debido a que muchos me rogaban que por favor los siga y de eso pueden dar fe aquellos que me tienen como alerta de autor y se percataran que hoy subo tres actualizaciones y son extra largas todas. **

**Y por ultimo cuarto, falta de inspiración. Incluso siento que en este capítulo he dado más cantidad que calidad. Espero me digan lo que piensan puesto que nunca llegue a quedar satisfecha. Ahora más que nunca necesito sus reviews alentadores ;_;! Regálenme uno!**

**Otra cosa, este mmm… entro a exámenes el lunes U.U son dos semanas fuera con mucho estrés… creo que me entienden, pero luego viene la semana de vacaciones y ahí si me tendrán :D! deséenme suerte en mis exámenes! Y también que saldré de madrina de mi equipo de olimpiadas! .! jajaja!**

**Bueno por eso les dejo este capitulo extra largo, como compensación y para que lo lean mucho ya que no leerán de mi en las dos semanas de exámenes. Pero prometo no volver a tardar un mes! Claro que si me regalan muchos REVIEWS yo haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar entre exámenes! Por fis regálenme uno XD!**

**En compensación por la maldita demora este capi tiene 27 hojas de Word, espero las disfruten y no se cansen!**

**Bueno ya no los molesto más… simplemente los dejo con la lectura esperando que la disfruten y que dejen su comentarios. **

**Capítulo V: Confusos Sentimientos**

Involuntariamente las nauseas volvieron y pudo apartar la vista de aquel perfecto cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Ahora debía sumarle a sentirse fatal, la vergüenza de haber entrado a una habitación sin tocar e interrumpir el baño del dueño de la casa donde se hospedaba y no solo eso sino que lo había visto, desnudo y aunque no sabía si le avergonzaba más que él la haya visto devolviendo alimentos o haber entrado sin tocar mientras él tomaba una ducha o si se avergonzaba porque le había visto desnudo. El punto es que se avergonzaba, el motivo no importaba.

No quería despegar su cara del váter, estaba roja y no solo de la fuerza que hacía al vomitar sino la vergüenza de saber que el rubio aún estaba ahí ¿Por qué no se iba? Si debía ser fatal estar ahí, con ella y ese repugnante olor, otra carga más se hizo presente, ¿Cuándo se dejaba de vomitar?

Inesperadamente unas trémulas y torpes manos agarraron su cabello suavemente para evitar que sea mojado por aquel líquido desagradable. Sintió como indecisa una de las manos que agarraban su cabello ahora le acariciaban la espalda tiernamente y le daba palabras de tranquilidad.

Pronto así como vinieron las nauseas cesaron y ahora tenía que ponerse de pie, aún de espaldas al rubio se irguió y quiso salir lo más dignamente posible.

-Gracias.-Quería que sonara fuerte y duro pero lo único que consiguió fue un tenue susurro.

-Espera no deberías…-Trato de detenerla pero ya fue demasiado tarde de no haber tenido la intención de seguirla se hubiera caído y golpeado pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos alcanzó a detener a la mujer a medio camino de tocar el piso.

De pronto la joven que sintió que la vista se le nubló por unos instantes y sabía desde que empezó a sentir que no podría mantenerse en pié que en cualquier momento su frágil cuerpo tocaría el frío suelo. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, en vez de sentir al frío piso del baño sintió como un cálido cuerpo la apegaba contra si pudiendo abrir los ojos para encontrar unas orbes azules que la miraban preocupado.

-Yamato…-Recordó los acontecimientos de hace unos instantes, de seguro su aliento era fatal y ella le había hablado. Cayó en cuenta de lo terrible que debía ser su aspecto, según pudo apreciar estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior, su cabello debía estar hecho una sola maraña y de seguro sus ojos aún contenían lagañas. Como acto reflejo cubrió su espeluznante rostro con ambas manos y por lo bajo susurró.-Lo siento.

El rubio se detuvo ya estando cerca de recostar a la joven en su cama y se la quedó viendo extrañado, ¿A qué venía eso de taparse la cara?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupado-¿Te sientes mal?

Fatal, nuevamente las nauseas volvían, tenía que bajarse de sus brazos antes que ocurriera una desgracia.

-¡Oye, tranquilízate!-Masculló el joven apretándola sin intención de herirla sino de mantenerla con él.

-Suéltame por favor.-Pidió la joven desesperada debido a que las ganas de vomitar aumentaban.-Antes de…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que muchas cosas se confabularon en su contra y ahí, en esa recámara, a tempranas horas de la mañana había hecho algo que podría ser fácilmente catalogado como el mayor bochorno de toda su vida.

-Mierda.-Maldijo por lo bajo.-Ahora tendré que volver a ducharme.-Es que luego de todo por lo que ha pasado en esa semana seguro con esto cerraba con broche de oro. Después de todo, no todos los días te vomitan encima a las siete de la mañana.

Mimi no sabía donde ir y deseaba sinceramente que en esos momentos la tierra se le tragara, ¿Es que acaso un día podía empezar tan mal? Después de haberse metido sin avisar al baño mientras él lo ocupaba ahora le vomita encima. ¿Acaso podría ser peor? Cerró los ojos pensando que en cualquier momento empezarían la sarta de gritos y maldiciones que cualquier persona haría si otra le vomitara encima pero nunca llegaron.

En su reemplazo varias carcajadas se no tardaron en hacerse escuchar llamando por completo su atención ya que de todas las reacciones que hubiera pensado tendría el rubio esta ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente.

No sabría decir si fue la sorpresa pero empezó a perder el equilibrio nuevamente y esta vez también su caída fue atajada por unos fuertes brazos que la acostaron sobre la cómoda cama. Afortunadamente el que se ensucio fue él y ella estaba limpia. La observó detenidamente, no tenía buena pinta. Sin quererlo se quedó observándola y poco a poco ella empezó a abrir los ojos y lo observaba con vergüenza.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta tonta, lo sabe pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿No estás enfadado?-Preguntó curiosa la joven castaña mirando al rubio.

-¿Por qué debería?-Pregunto aún sin dejar de verla.

-Porqué te vomité encima.-Respondió ella con simpleza.

Las risas volvieron a llenar el lugar causando aún más confusión para con la joven futura madre. El rubio calló al notar la seriedad en el semblante de la castaña y decidió explicarle el porqué de su modo de actuar.

-Creo que la preocupación le ganó a la sorpresa.-Dijo sinceramente.-No me habían vomitado encima desde que Takeru tenía ocho años, o sea desde hace casi catorce años.

-Le pedí que me bajara.-Contestó Mimi en señal de reproche.

-¿Cómo te iba a soltar luciendo tan frágil?-Preguntó sorprendido por la desde su punto de vista absurda pregunta, le regresó a ver y apreció que la muchacha empezaba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente-¡Mimi!

-Tengo sueño.-Justificó ella.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-Cuestionó tocándole su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.-Llamaré a Michael.

-No es necesario.-Aseveró la castaña abriendo un poco los ojos pero el joven ya no la escuchaba y estaba con su celular en mano.

-Minamoto.-Contestaron del otro lado.

-¿Michael?-Cuestionó el rubio preguntándose si es que habría marcado mal.

-Si Yamato.-Contestó con fastidio-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mimi…-Iba a decir más pero se vio interrumpido por el otro rubio.

-¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿Está bien?-Preguntó con cierto susto en su tono de voz.

-Ha estado devolviendo la comida desde la mañana ya hora está acostada alegando que tiene sueño.-Dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

-¿Solo eso?-Preguntó el otro rubio a través del móvil un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Te parece poco?-Preguntó ahora el joven de ojos azules indignado.

-Yamato, tranquilo.-Le supo decir.-Es algo normal en su estado, es más me empezaba a preocupar que no sufriera de los estragos.

El joven pareció tranquilizarse ante la tranquilidad con la que se tomó su medio hermano la situación.

-Y ¿Qué debo hacer?-Preguntó ya más calmado.

-Estar al pendiente.-Respondió simplemente.-Yamato, recuerda lo que dije que ocurriría en el primer trimestre.-Le dijo.-Es normal que se sienta cansada o fatigada, pásamela por favor.-Aunque lo pidió de favor sonó más una orden que una petición.

-No.-Fue su respuesta automática, reprochándose luego de ella y regresando a ver a la muchacha.-Esta dormida.

-Ya veo.-Contestó el joven.-Nos vemos en tres semanas en mi consultorio para el segundo chequeo, cualquier anomalía me llamas y dile que tengo que hablar con ella, le mando un beso. Adiós Yamato.-Sabía que su hermano mayor le diria algo con respecto al beso que le enviaba así que prefirió colgar.

El rubio molesto cerró su moderno aparato de comunicación y regresó a ver a la castaña que descansaba tranquilamente. Alejó un mechón de su cabello y se hubiera quedado observándola de no ser porque aquel molesto olor del vomito le recordó que tenía que volver a tomar una ducha.

Observo como la falda del vestido de la castaña se había alzado dejando una buena vista de sus torneadas piernas y como el escote ya casi no cubría los crecidos pechos de la joven. Las palabras de Michael pidiendo que le mande un beso de él, ¿Estaba loco acaso?, ¿Con qué derecho…? Y con que derecho él reclama en la vida privada de ella, si no es más que la madre de su hijo por tiempo limitado. Y aun así su cuerpo no parecía entender eso y le reclama que esa mujer acostada frente a él es suya…

Parece que la ducha que tomará, esta vez será de agua helada.

Le duele el cuello, siempre por mucho que viajara en primera clase los viajes le han parecido eternos. Ahora caminaba por las frías salas del aeropuerto de Londres con dirección a la salida donde supone alguien la está esperando. Con su equipaje en la mano y sus Cartier sobre sus ojos castaños salió de las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

En el viaje su mente divagaba entre la preocupación por su hijo, por las palabras de Yamato y las palabras de Ruki al respecto de lo poco ortodoxo que le parecía dejar a una guapa mujer con su marido además de que esta embarazada de él. Ruki era su mejor amiga y por consecuente la única con la cual hablaba acerca de todo lo que le molestaba y de todo lo ocurrido. De hecho la decisión drástica del urgente embarazo surgió de la envidia que sentía al ver que Ruki estaba felizmente embarazada.

Además Yamato la quería, no estaría a su lado si no lo hiciera. Aunque sus crudas palabras, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo a pesar de que él es culpable de todo esto desde el inicio?

-¿Sora Takenouchi?-Una masculina voz se escuchaba tras su espalda provocando que se regrese sobresaltada para quedar frente al pecho masculino de alguien.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó de manera hostil.

-La agencia me mandó a por usted.-Explicaba el hombre.-Soy Taichi Yagami.

La pelirroja observo al apuesto hombre delante de ella. De tez morena, cabello color chocolate alborotado y unos expresivos ojos castaños, su cuerpo grueso y musculoso igual o más que Yamato. Tanto así que no pudo evitar quedársele viendo fijamente su bien formado cuerpo.

-Sora Ishida.-Corrigió ella su apellido.-Señora Sora Ishida.-Comentó agregándole el "Señora"

El castaño sonrió socarronamente, ¿Acaso él había insinuado algo? Si mejor fue ella la que no le apartaba la vista de encima. Era normal que él también la quedara viendo después de todo era una mujer que apenas bordeaba los treinta según sus cálculos, de corto y bien cuidado cabello rojo y grandes pero tristes y preocupados ojos castaños. Su cuerpo no era malo, al contrario era muy agradable a la vista de cualquiera.

-Como sea señora.-Comentó sin importancia.-Y no se preocupe no la voy a violar o a insinuármele en el camino a su hotel.

Indignación, eso fue lo que sintió luego de que el castaño que llevaba su equipaje le dijera aquellas palabras.

-¿En qué se basa para aseverar que yo pensaba en eso?-Preguntó desafiante siguiendo al joven directamente a un Volvo rojo en el cual depositaba su equipaje.

-Me quedó viendo como quien observa a un acosador cuando le recuerdo que usted fue la que me quedó viendo primero.-Le dijo con burla, nunca le cayeron bien las diseñadoras. Siempre sintiéndose el centro del mundo.

-Respéteme.-Exigió.-Soy una mujer casada.

-¿Y eso le evita apreciar una buena vista?-Comentó altanero.-Súbase señora Ishida.-Indicó.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-Preguntó ella también altanera.

-Porqué ese no es mi problema, si desea puede irse a un hotel que no conoce a las once de la noche sola. Yo no puedo obligarla.-Comentó divertido al ver como la mujer se palidecía y se introducía en el coche para luego cerrar de un portazo. No pudo evitar reír antes de introducirse a su coche-¿Por qué está de malas? No es fea pero enojada deja mucho que desear.

-Usted es un horrible, irrespetuoso y descarado.-Dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Pues que contradicción porqué para mí usted no es una señora horrible.-Dijo sonriendo de lado.-Al contrario, es muy guapa.-No mentía, además de que la pelirroja tenía esos aires de dignidad que le parecían muy graciosos.

-Ya le dije que estoy casada.-Contestó Sora hastiada.

-Y ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo para comprometer su situación?-Preguntó con fingido horror-¿Desde cuándo decirle a una mujer lo bonita que es, es sinónimo de intento de seducción?

Y ahí se pudo dar por muerta la conversación. Afortunadamente el camino al hotel a pesar de estar lejos, debido a la hora las calles estaban vacías, o al menos las calles que el castaño tomaba. Descoordinadamente se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro, la pelirroja en guardia y el castaño divertido.

-Hemos llegado.-Anunció el castaño desde su asiento y sin intenciones de bajarse a abrir la puerta a la joven diseñadora.

-Por fin.-Masculló la pelirroja bajándose por si sola esperando que el castaño por lo menos se dignara en bajarse a pasarle sus maletas pero lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido de la cajuela indicándole que esta se encontraba abierta y lista para que la desocuparan. Indignada se dirigió al lugar y con fuerza sacó su equipaje. No contaba claro está que este se regaría por las calles en medio de una gélida noche de otoño.

-¿La diseñadora "estoy con un acosador" necesita ayuda?-Preguntó de manera burlesca sin usar su nombre sino más bien llamarla como su profesión lo indicaba.

-No.-Respondió lo más digna que pudo.-Y aunque la necesitaría no se la pediría a un acosador como usted.-Le dijo mientras recogía e introducía su equipaje con fuerza.

-Que poco sentido del humor tiene diseñadora.-Le comentó mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas tomando entre ellas un cuadro del cual el vidrio se había roto y no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolo.

La joven no pudo evitar acercarse para ver que era lo que llamaba la atención del castaño y lo encontró observando una foto en la cual aparecía ella junto a Yamato, al parecer en una playa ya que ambos estaban en bañador y lucían muy felices. Recordó de cuando era esa foto, hace seis años, cuando eran novios aún. Muy felices, muy enamorados…

Le quitó la foto de las manos y el castaño se la entregó desinteresadamente luego de comprobar que ella si era casada como decía y al parecer era muy feliz. Recogieron las cosas en silencio y una vez que ya estaba todo ella se dispuso a marcharse sin agradecer siquiera, simplemente dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino ante un perplejo castaño.

El joven no se iba a quedar ahí, la maleducada era la diseñadora. A la mierda nunca le haría un favor de ahora en más. Sin decir nada se volteó con dirección a su coche.

-Gracias.-No fue un susurro pero tampoco lo dije fuertemente sin embargo el castaño escuchó a la perfección pero eso no evitaría que le molestara un poco.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido ya dentro de su cómodo Volvo mientras bajaba los vidrios tintados para ver mejor a la mujer que se le acercaba.

-He dicho que gracias.-Arrastró las palabras al hacerlo pero su buena educación le impedía dejar marchar al castaño sin haberle agradecido su ayuda.

-No hay porqué diseñadora, hice lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho en mi lugar.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Por eso le agradezco, porque sé que un caballero lo hubiera hecho sin embargo de su parte me tomó por sorpresa.-Le dijo divertida.

-Muy graciosa diseñadora.-Le dijo con esa sonrisa de desafío en su rostro, le agradaba que no se dejara de él.-Como sea, paso por usted mañana a eso de las once de la mañana. Para que tenga el tiempo suficiente de instalarse y descansar a gusto.

-¿Cómo es que ha decidido deliberadamente imponerme que mañana me veré con usted?-Preguntó suspicaz-¿Qué le hace pensar que saldré con un acosador como usted?

-Porque debo informarle que soy su guía turístico.-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía su vehículo para marcharse.-Y algo más señorita, perdón, señora diseñadora.-Dijo deteniendo su marcha.-El decir que me parece que es una mujer atractiva no me convierte en un acosador, depravado, pervertido o prospecto de violador.-Le informó.-Simplemente traté de ser cortés y amable expresando la primera impresión que me causó.-Acotó.

-Yo…-La mujer tenía las mejillas del mismo tono de su cabello, le había dicho bonita muchas veces en ¿dos horas?

-Pero no es mí tipo, así que despreocúpese.-Le informó con una sonrisa de victoria al notar como la pelirroja se quedaba petrificada por sus palabras.-Hasta mañana, señora Ishida.

"Pero no es mí tipo"

Esas palabras le irritaron ya que dieron un golpe directo y certero a su orgullo. Si bien sabía que no era una actriz o una modelo profesional como mujer le hería que aquel apuesto castaño le hubiera dio que no es su tipo luego de decirle que era bonita.

Aún estaba ruborizada, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Yamato le dijo que estaba o que era bonita? Y este joven solo con verla por un lapso de horas ya se lo había dicho unas cinco veces siquiera. No estaba acostumbrada a que la elogiaran, al menos no desinteresadamente ya que en su casa de modas siempre le decían lo guapa que iba o lo bien combinada que estaba. Pero siempre le parecieron un grupo de pretenciosas que aspiraban que les de un aumento. Pero ahora el castaño acosador como lo había denominado le había dicho linda, atractiva y bonita solo por haberla visto una sola vez.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar con el orgullo herido.

Se sintió hermosa nuevamente.

Poco recuerda del día anterior, sinceramente aquel día podía ser calificado fácilmente como uno de los peores días de su corta vida y se detestaba por eso. Apenas recuerda las tres comidas que una anciana señora había llevado a su recamara, las nauseas que sentía luego de olerlas, pocos minutos después ya estaba con la cabeza contra el váter. Simplemente uno de los pocos días fatales según sus recuerdos.

Pero hoy se sentía un poco mejor o al menos no tan mal. Regresó a ver al buró de su recamara encontrando la cena de la noche anterior intacta, después de todo había intentado ingerir los alimentos que el rubio le llevaba pero pocos minutos después los devolvía todos por lo que decidió que si quería dormir tranquila era mejor no comer nada.

Se dirigió a su baño particular, del apuro de levantarse con las nauseas latentes ni siquiera se fijó que tenía un baño a lado de ella sino hasta que el señor Ishida mismo se lo hizo notar luego de su vergonzoso encuentro. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño y cuando salió se sentía una mujer nueva y un poco más animada, se vistió con algo causal como para salir al centro; o sea nada ostentoso cuando vio el reloj.

Doce y treinta y cinco del medio día, ¿Qué día era hoy?, ¡Su trabajo!

Como un bólido se colocó su uniforme de cajera de supermercado, se cepilló su cabello y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente. El día anterior no había ido y ni siquiera había llamado a excusarse y ella necesitaba ese empleo. Si se apresuraba llegaría en una hora debida a lo lejos que se encontraba de su actual hogar, pero al menos llegaría y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Una ronca voz masculina llamó su atención entrando a su recamara. Del apuro y la contrariedad había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola y que el rubio padre de su hijo estaba con ella en casa.

-Yo…-¿Tiene que decirle que se va a trabajar?, eso no tiene nada de malo.-Me voy a trabajar.

Eso podía notarlo por el uniforme pero aun así debía confirmarlo. ¿Acaso estaba loca esa mujer? Si ayer no comió nada y se sentía y lucía fatal. Ahora estaba dispuesta a salir de la recamara a trabajar.

-No.-Fue inconsciente, debía decir algo más pero lo único que se le ocurrió de momento es decirle que no le permitiría salir.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la muchacha desubicada por la negación del rubio.

-Es domingo.-Contestó luego de pensar en doscientas escusas nada creíbles.-No trabajas los domingos.

Se sintió avergonzada nuevamente por su confusión, pero ella hubiera jurado que era lunes le pareció eterno el día de ayer como si hubieran pasado tres días en cama. Sin embargo se relajó de saber que no tendría que trabajar aquel día.

-Que tonta.-Musitó regresando a ver al rubio delante de ella. Iba con una simple remera deportiva color verde y un jean desgastado y zapatos deportivos. En sus manos una bandeja de comida. Se lo veía muy apuesto de esa manera y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules.-Creo que..-No sabía que decir.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?-Preguntó casualmente provocando que la joven retrocediera y le dejara pasar.-Creo que tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos.

Tragó seco por asintió y como indicó el rubio se sentó en la cama donde él deposito la mesilla de desayuno.

-Espero puedas comer hoy, ayer no comiste nada y eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé.-Le dijo mientras revelaba lo que contenía su desayuno. Unas tostadas francesas, un jugo de naranja y unos trozos de sandia picados.-No es algo muy cargado hasta que se estabilice tú estómago, Michael dijo que podría darte esto.

-Gracias.-Murmuró llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.-Se ve delicioso.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Siempre ocurría igual cuando estaban juntos, largos y tensos silencios incómodos. Había mucha resistencia entre ellos, si bien su relación no era nada normal y hubo un encuentro algo brusco por su parte eso podría justificar el porque la joven siempre estaba a la defensiva y aunque no le guste a Yamato sabía que era su culpa.

-Yo…-¿Cómo iba a hablarle si cada vez que lo escuchaba ella se tensaba como si fuera a pegarle?, valor era lo que tenía que infundirse para poder hablarle sin vacilar.-No volverás a trabajar.

Observó como casi se atraganta y automáticamente le pasó un vaso con agua destinado para que beba sus pastillas sin embargo ahora era necesario.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó intrigada, contrariada, sorprendida, ¿Acaso escuchó bien?, ¿Le estaba diciendo que no volvería a trabajar?

-Que no volverás a trabajar, no me parece lo más pertinente.-Dijo un poco más calmado al ver la aparente calma de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.-Estas embarazada de mí hijo y no pienso permitir que te esfuerces innecesariamente.

-Estoy embarazada, lo sé.-Dijo ella luego de escuchar al rubio.-Pero eso no me impide trabajar.-Le dijo decidida.-Ni mi embarazo ni usted impedirán que me siga ganando la vida honradamente.

-Entiende que podría ser contraproducente por tu estado.-Le dijo conservando la paciencia.

-Muchas mujeres trabajan incluso el día que dan a luz, tienen a su hijo y vuelven a la semana siguiente.-Le informó-¿Entiende?

-No trabajarás y está decidido.-Informó levantándose de la cama por el tono que ella estaba utilizando con él.

-¡Usted no es nadie para decidir si trabajo o no, es mi vida!-Le dijo molesta.

-¡Es mi hijo!, y mientras él dependa de ti tengo que ver por tu bienestar y lo mejor para el embarazo.-Le dijo mirándola firmemente.

-¿Piensa encerrarme para evitar que nada me pase?-Preguntó mirándolo de igual manera.-Siete de cada diez mujeres embarazadas trabajan en estado, ¿Por qué yo no iba a poder hacerlo?, necesito el dinero.

-Nada le faltará a mí hijo, todo lo que ves será para él algun día y no le faltará nada desde hoy.-Sentenció.

-Estoy segura que a él no le faltará nada, pero yo deberé seguir adelante y no podré hacerlo desempleada.-Le dijo-¡No puedes obligarme a dejar mi trabajo!

-¡Si puedo!-Exclamó molesto por la terquedad de la muchacha-¡Mi hijo me pertenece y mientras dependa de ti tú también me perteneces!-Le dijo.-Nada les faltará pero tú no trabajarás.-Y sin decir más salió de la habitación muy alterado.

Mimi estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella había salido adelante sola con poca ayuda de sus tíos y ni él ni nadie iban a cambiar eso. Ishida solo veía por su hijo y era lógico… después de todo ella no era nada para él además del cuerpo que traería a su hijo al mundo.

No era nada para él, nada…

El clima era agradable, aunque el otoño se hacía presente y había olvidado bajar su abrigo de su cuarto. Aún así se sentía bien, no cabía duda que aquella clínica parecía un hotel. Nada comparado con los hospitales o clínicas. Aquí ella podía salir a dar un paseo, caminar, observar las múltiples flores y hasta había una piscina. La que estaba usando ahora.

Un amable doctor le dio autorización para usarla siempre y cuando prometiera no cansarse recorriéndola a lo largo. Recordaba la última vez que había entrado al agua, fue con Mimi y con su tía Miyako en Okinawa hace… ¿ocho años? si no era mas tiempo.

Pero le encantaba el mar y ahora aunque estaba vacía debido al clima a ella le parecía reconfortante, después de todo el agua se hacía cálida y estaba feliz de que por lo menos en una piscina pudiera vestir la ropa de baño que le compraban y que había estado nueva hasta ese entonces. Ahora estaba con un traje rosado de dos piezas que fue de Mimi…

Mimi… ¿Dónde estará su hermana?, no había ido en una semana. Algo raro en ella ya que normalmente era la primera en llegar con ella y la ultima en irse, ¿A qué se deberá su retraso? Ya la extrañaba aunque el doctor Takaishi se portaba muy bien con ella y le hacía sentir alguien más, una persona normal y común. No la miraba con cara de: "ahí va la pobre desahuciada" sino que la trataba como si no tuviera nada, además que era atento, dulce, tierno, apuesto…

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua con el afán de que se le quitaran aquellas ideas, el joven médico nada más cumplía con su trabajo o en el mejor de los casos podría llegar a verla como una amiga, nunca como algo más. Después de todo ella es solo una pobre condenada a muerte.

-¡Hikari!-Escuchó una voz masculina por debajo del agua y antes de que pudiera salir a la superficie sintió como alguien más se introducía en el agua.

-¿Takeru?-Preguntó con la cabeza fuera del agua luego de inclinarse para salir a la superficie y observar algo que no esperaba ver. Ahí estaba Takeru Takaishi su médico con la ropa mojada y buscándola desesperadamente con la vista. Cuando la escuchó pudo notar como se acercaba a ella en rápidas brazadas-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?-Preguntó alterado-¿Qué hacías aquí sin supervisión?

-Estaba tomando un baño en la alberca no pensé que fuera malo, además un médico me dio permiso de hacerlo.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Solo yo soy tú medico Hikari y solamente yo puedo decir que puedes y no puedes hacer, ¿Cómo piensas que fue entrar a tu cuarto y ver que no estabas cuando yo no autoricé tu salida? O ¿Cuándo me dijeron que estabas en la alberca y estabas ahí sumergida?

-A eso se le llama bucear.-Dijo tímidamente.-Y me aburrí de estar encerrada todo el tiempo.-Le comentó exasperada.-Usted mismo dijo una vez que podría salir siempre que quisiera.

-Pero conmigo para cuidarte.-Le dijo mientras la guiaba a la salida de la alberca.

-No pensé que estaría mal.-Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a salir de la alberca.

-Por lo menos pudiste avisarme que lo harías así hubiera estado un poco más tranquilo.-Comentó con fastidio sintiéndose pesado por la mojada tela del pantalón.-Maldición.-Maldijo por lo bajo al notar como su caro celular había pagado las consecuencias de sus actos ya que en su desesperación lo único que alcanzó a quitarse fue su bata y sus zapatos, lo demás estaba empapado.

-Lo lamento.-Musitó avergonzada la castaña.

-No fue tu culpa, fue…-Cuando regresó a ver a la joven para tranquilizarla simplemente no pudo evitar perderse en ella. Para haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un hospital estaba muy bien conservaba, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y unos senos nada despreciables y estaba ahí, frente a él, mojada completamente con sus grandes ojos castaños denotando preocupación.

-¿Doctor Takaishi?-Preguntó preocupada al ver la mirada perdida del joven.

-Si, disculpe, y no te preocupes que no pasó nada.-Dijo agradeciendo que el frío evitara que se ruborice.

-Pero su teléfono.-Dijo señalando el aparentemente muerto aparato electrónico.

-Tranquila, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar.-Le tranquilizó evitando verla, era muy hermosa de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en llevarla a su cama en estos momentos.-Creo que debemos volver…-Cuando volvió a verla la encontró tiritando de frío y como no iba a hacerlo si ya estaba entrando la tarde y era inicios de otoño-¿Tu toalla?

-Creo que la olvidé.-Dijo abrazándose a si misma en un intento de darse calor. Para el rubio esto no pasó desapercibido y se agacho por su bata y la cubrió con ella, para protegerla del frío y de él mismo.

-No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme.-Murmuró cerca de ella mientras abotonaba los botones de la bata aunque lo que quería hacer era exactamente lo contrario, quería desvestir a la joven.

-De acuerdo y gracias.-Dijo conforme sentía que el frío empezaba a colarse a pesar de estar siendo cubierta por la bata del médico.

Takeru la observaba y a pesar de que sabía que no podía fiarse a un cien por ciento de su cuerpo traidor se animó a pasar un brazo por el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha para así darle un poco más de calor. Estaba a decidido a hacerlo.

-¡Takeru!-Una voz femenina se escuchó.

Conocía esa voz chillona, la reconocería donde fuera y cuando volteó a ver ahí estaba ella. Catalina… con una minúscula falda jean que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y una top con la cual se podría apreciar el piercing en su ombligo, su lacio cabello rubio adornaba sus orbes amatistas que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué te pasó querido?-Preguntó aterrada dirigiéndose hacía donde estaban ambos jóvenes.

-Nada Catalina, caí a la piscina eso es todo.-Le dijo cubriendo con su cuerpo a la castaña.

-¿Y tú móvil?-Preguntó.-He estado llamándote desde hace diez minutos y no contestabas.-Le reclamó.

-Cayó conmigo.-Le dijo.

-Y ¿Quién es esa?-Cuestionó apartando a su novio para ver con superioridad a la esbelta castaña que temblaba de frío.

-Es una paciente Catalina, nada más.-Le contestó con fastidio.

-Me alegro querido y mejor que te cambies de ropa no te quiero enfermo esta noche.-Le comentó seductoramente.

-Catalina, no frente a mis pacientes.-Le susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si es normal que una novia le haga esos cariños o insinuaciones a su apuesto novio.-Dijo acercándose para darle un fogoso y pasional beso en los labios de su querido.

Hikari veía la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esa hermosa joven, porque era indiscutible su belleza. Jamás podría llegar a haber comparación entre ellas, es alta, rubia, con un cabello hermoso y esos ojos de color extraño pero a la vez atrapantes, ese cuerpo de modelo de pasarelas. No cabía duda que era su novia, ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que alguien tan apuesto como él no iba a tener a mil chicas a sus pies?, lo más tonto ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que alguien como él pudiera llegar a fijarse en tan poca cosa como ella?

"Nada más" por supuesto que ella no era nada más que una moribunda paciente y nunca llegaría a ser nada más para él. Él jamás se fijaría en tan poca cosa sin un pasado siquiera como lo era ella. Y por la conversación ellos no solo eran noviecitos de besos y abrazos.

Pero a pesar de que siempre mantuvo presente en su mente que era imposible que alguien como él el verlos besar de esa manera tan apasionada le dolió y mucho. Empezó a sentirse mal y de pronto lo último que recuerda fue a Takeru separándose de su novia y lo demás todo fue negro.

Se había desmayado de la impresión y del dolor de caer en cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba vestida con una falda de vuelos y una blusa de mangas. La falda era jean y le llegaba a medio muslo y la blusa negra, se recogió el cabello en una simple media cola, no iba maquillada, no hacía falta para ir a ver a Hikari.

-¿Dónde vas?-Empezaba a irritarle que la tuvieran controlada de esa manera, ella no se iba simplemente a dejar de aquel apuesto rubio le dijera lo que iba a hacer o no.

-Voy a salir.-Le dijo aun molesta por el round de aquella mañana.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó intrigado dejando su laptop de lado y fijándose atentamente en la guapa mujer que estaba frente a él ¿Pensaba salir así?

-Voy a ver a mi hermana.-Le dijo secamente.

-Voy contigo.-Anunció dejando su computadora a un lado y dirigiéndose con ella.

-¿Acaso al bebé le puede hacer mal que camine sola por las calles?-Le preguntó sarcástica.-No necesito que me acompañes.

-Aún así, lo haré.-Sentenció el rubio. Estaba fastidiado, desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía que pasar por esto. Con Sora todo era independiente, cada quien iba por su lado y estaba bien. Se daban su espacio, a veces mucho más de lo normal pero entonces ¿Por qué no puede ser así con ella?, debe ser por el embarazo.

-No quiero que me acompañes.-Le dijo molesta.-Puedo ir muy bien sola, puedo cuidar de mí y de mí hijo perfectamente.

-¡Te recuerdo que es mí hijo!-Explotó molesto, el día anterior no había ido a la oficina debido a lo mal que se sentía la castaña y el trabajo se le había aglomerado de por gusto. Ahora hoy ella le sale con la locura que quiere trabajar y ahora que quiere ir sola. ¿Acaso no entiende que él debe cuidar de de ellos para que no vuelva a ocurrir nuevamente? Por un momento la furia le ganó y soltó lo primero que pensó sin contar con lo hiriente que sería para ella.

-Lo sé…-Susurró con la cabeza gacha.-Pero por ahora también es mío y lo quiero mucho.-Le dijo aún muy bajito.-Sé que porque no seré yo su madre por siempre pero… nunca haría algo que lo pusiera en peligro desde ya que es mí hijo… por ahora.

-Mimi yo…

-¡El que esté haciendo lo que hago no quiere decir que no quiera a mí hijo al contrario no sabes lo difícil que es para mí hablarle todos los días sabiendo que en cuestión de meses tendré que separarme de él!-Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.-No soy una mala madre, si en mis manos estuviera nunca hubiera aceptado este trato pero… Hikari…

No pudo seguir ya que unos fuertes y protectores brazos rodearon su esbelta figura y la acunaban contra ella que a pesar de sentirse débil y desvalida no le importó llorar en el pecho del rubio por todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No creo que seas una mala persona.-Le dijo tranquilamente acariciando sus cabellos.-Ni tampoco pongo en duda que serás una excelente madre pero es que entiende yo siento que debo de cuidarlos.-Dijo suavemente.-A ambos.-Aseguró.-Si… volviera a cometer el mismo error de hace cinco años no me lo perdonaría jamás.-Conforme iba diciendo esas palabras apretaba a la castaña contra su cuerpo.-Ambos son parte de mí ahora, son míos…

Esas palabras la tomaron desprevenida, ella jamás pensó que ese tipo de palabras salieran de los labios del señor Yamato Ishida. Se sintieron tan sinceras, tan profundas, tan verdaderas. Fueron claramente las palabras de un hombre que ha cargado con una gran culpa por años.

-Ahora, ¿Nos vamos a ver a tú hermana?-Preguntó separándose de ella mientras la castaña asentía y en silencio la conducía hacia afuera para juntos subirse al coche camino a la clínica.

"…_Son míos…" _

Aquellas dos palabras, siete letras. Con siete letras el rubio lograba bajar sus defensas a cero instantáneamente, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía.

Y si era sincera consigo misma ni siquiera le importaba en aquellos momentos en los que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Había pasado con ella todo el día, toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Mostrándole los alrededores de Londres, brevemente los lugares turísticos y una sutil indirecta de donde podría conseguir un coche. Y aunque nunca se lo diga se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la "recta y seria" diseñadora. Le costó creer que tenía veintiséis cuando se comportaba como alguien de pasados los treinta, siempre que decía algo le respondía y al mínimo comentario sanamente insinuante ya quería llamar a la policía y acusarlo de acoso.

Era una mujer muy divertida.

-Y este será nuestro lugar de trabajo.-Le dijo finalmente mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría dejando ver el grandísimo estudio de fotos y diseño.

-¿Nuestro?-Preguntó inquieta ante la revelación del castaño.-No se supone que tú eres el encargado de una agencia del hotel que me llevaría a conocer el lugar y luego no te volvería a ver.

-No, yo nunca he dicho eso diseñadora.-Le comunicó el castaño mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

-¿Eres diseñador?-Le preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

-No, soy bien hombre.-Le dijo con una sonrisa de burla-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-Idiota.-Le masculló ruborizada.-Y para su información no todos los diseñadores hombres son homosexuales.

-No, no todos pero si el setenta y cinco por ciento.-Le dijo Taichi.

-Como sea.-Le contestó Sora.-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Traes el café acaso?

-Muy gracioso diseñadora.-Le dijo con sorna.-Pero no, estas delante del director del área de fotografía y el fotógrafo principal.

-Interesante fotógrafo, te llamaré así a partir de ahora.-Le informó.-Después de todo tu solo te refieres a mí como "diseñadora"

-Soy un fotógrafo y tú una diseñadora, no me ofende que me llame por mi oficio.-Le aclaró.

-Pero tengo nombre.-Le masculló Sora molesta.

-Uno muy bonito que contrasta con su amarga actitud.-Le informó.-Sora significa cielo, ¿Sabía?

-Por supuesto que sé lo que significa mi nombre fotógrafo.-Le respondió.

-De acuerdo diseñadora, entonces ¿vamos a que conozcas tu nuevo lugar de trabajo?-Sugirió

-Por supuesto.-Dijo pasando junto a él.

-¿Nerviosa?

-En lo absoluto.-Contestó.-Me gustan los desafíos.

El castaño sonrió con sorna viéndola pasar junto a él. Se hacía la difícil, la muy seria y agria pero para el no pasó desapercibido aquel brillo de entusiasmo cuando divisó la gran sala en la cual trabajaría. Le agradaba esa mujer, no se dejaba por él.

Lastima que estuviera felizmente casada.

-Sabes diseñadora, tenemos algo en común.-Le dijo caminando junto a ella.

-¿Tú y yo?-Preguntó con fingida burla.-Lo dudo.

-Pues fíjate que si, a ambos nos gustan los desafíos.

Y mientras más difíciles, mejor…

-Hola pequeña.-Saludó entrando a la recamara destinada para su hermanita menor seguida de cerca por Yamato-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó asustada al ver al médico de su hermana empapado y a Hikari en iguales condiciones solo que cubierta por una toalla.

-Quise nadar hermana.-Le contestó con una sonrisa conciliadora.-Y terminé agotada.-No era necesario preocupar a Mimi más de la cuenta.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntó la castaña mayor mientras miraba al rubio menor en busca de respuestas.

-Si.-Contestó luego de sentir el leve y disimulado apretón de su paciente indicándole que no quería que la castaña se entere de su desmayo.

-Ya veo.-Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la castaña menor a besar su frente-¿Cómo te has sentido pequeña?

-Bien hermana.-Le correspondió la sonrisa.-Estaba preocupada por ti, me extrañaba que no vinieras.

-He tenido días ocupados Hikari, pero ni bien pude vine.-Le indicó-¿Te gusta este lugar?, ¿Te tratan bien?

-Si, todos son muy amables y las instalaciones muy bonitas.-Le comentó.-Sigo sin creer que una clínica así halla accedido a darme un tratamiento completo gratuito.-Exclamó sinceramente.

-Si, gratuitamente.-Repitió Mimi nerviosa.

-¿Quién es él hermana?-Preguntó extrañada y en un susurro a la joven regresando a ver a Yamato que platicaba en el umbral de la puerta con Takeru.-Es muy guapo y hermana…-Habló más bajo de ser posible.-Tu pecho y tus caderas… ¿Han crecido?

-Él es…-¿Quién podría decir que era?, ¿Un amigo?, ¿Nuevo jefe?, ¿Sería conveniente decirle la verdad? Hikari era muy observadora y ya se había percatado de los cambios que había tenido su cuerpo en los escasos dos meses de embarazo que casi cumplía. Si era así en cuestión de un mes más iba a darse cuenta de su embarazo y se preocuparía ya que nunca le conoció novio y no podría decirle que fue por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.-Verás nena.-Dijo sujetando sus manos.-Lo que pasa es que…

-Mimi ¿Pueden acompañarme afuera un momento por favor?-Preguntó Takeru repentinamente sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes.

-Claro.-Musitó Mimi levantándose y saliendo del cuarto junto con los dos hermanos ante la estupefacta mirada de Hikari.

-¿Qué le ibas a decir?-Preguntó Takeru temeroso.

-Iba a decirle todo.-Explicó simplemente.-Hikari es muy perceptiva, se hubiera dado cuenta si le miento y aún así no lo hiciera en unos meses se notará y será peor.

-Entiendo, pero no creo conveniente que se entere.-Habló Takeru seriamente mientras sacaba un cigarro para fumar.

-¿No se supone que no se fuma en los hospitales?-Preguntó Yamato irónico.

-Es mi clínica y hago lo que quiero, yo no me meto en tus negocios hermanito.-Le recordó el menor.

-¿Por qué no sería conveniente decirle la verdad a Hikari?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Hace unos días vino un amigo suyo, este… Daisuke.-Recordó el rubio.-Y le dio una mala noticia acerca de una amiga de Hikari.-Le conversó.-Ella se puso muy mal anímicamente y eso es contraproducente para nuestro objetivo, se sumió en la autocompasión y en la depresión provocando que todos los avances que una vez tuvimos se fueran a la basura y fue muy difícil sacarla de ese estado.-Comentó recordando con amargura lo difícil que fue y lo duro que resultó cuando no quería hablar con nadie y todo le daba igual.

-Insinúas que si se le dice algo al respecto del alquiler apeorará su salud.-Dedujo Yamato.

-No lo insinúo Yamato, lo aseguro.-Repitió el menor.

-Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Preguntó Mimi desesperada.-Esto no es algo que podré ocultar por mucho tiempo, ya hace un momento me ha insinuado acerca del aumento de mis tallas y eso que apenas son notorios.

-Lo conveniente es decirle una verdad a medias, ya sabes una mentira piadosa.-Le explicó Takeru.-Cuando su estado de salud no dependa de su estado emocional se le podrá decir la verdad explicándole las cosas.

-¿Qué clase de mentira piadosa puedo emplear si Hikari sabe que no he tenido novio desde secundaria?-Preguntó frustrada.

-Podrías decirle que te engañaron o alguna de esas cosas que ocurren en las novelas de la tarde.-Espetó el rubio menor.

-¡Yo no la engañé!-Respondió Yamato exaltado ante la mención de aquella posibilidad.

-Es un ejemplo Yamato.-Respondió Takeru.

-Podría decirle que el niño es de Michael.-Susurró para ella a pesar de que fue escuchada por ambos rubios.-A él no le importaría secundar mi palabra e incluso fingir y actuar de ser necesario como si fuéramos una pareja y...

-¡No!-Desde que escuchó el nombre de Michael adherido al hecho de querer hacerlo pasar a él como padre de SU hijo esa fue la primera palabra que su cerebro proceso.

-¿Por qué no Yamato?-Preguntó Takeru con esa sonrisa burlona suya que podría reconocer donde sea.-A mi me parece una excelente idea, es creíble y Hikari no sospecharía nada y…

-Simplemente porque me parece innecesario que sea específicamente Michael quien tenga que hacerse pasar por el padre de mí hijo.-Explicó el rubio mayor desinteresadamente.

Mimi estaba impresionada, su idea era buena y no tenía que recordarle cada cinco minutos que el hijo era suyo o es que acaso estaba insinuando ¿algo más?

Takeru podía observar tras la máscara de indiferencia que Yamato quería aparentar que en realidad lo único que quería era mantener a Michael alejado de su hijo y porque no de la madre de este.

-Es cierto, dado que la cosa esa que tienes por esposa no está no hay inconveniente en que Hikari piense que tú y Mimi son pareja.-No era tan malo así que ayudaría a su hermano.-Además eso es una mentira menos para la consciencia.-Le sonrió a Yamato y le guiñó un ojo.-Decidido, a partir de ahora ustedes son los felices novios y futuros padres.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?-Preguntó el rubio tomando de la mano a la castaña para entrar donde la hermana menor de esta.

Iba a decir que no, que le parecía una locura innecesaria. ¿Por qué pasar por ello? Pero al regresar a ver al rubio y perderse en esas orbes claras como si estuviera hipnotizada asintió mecánicamente y luego fue prácticamente introducida al cuarto de Hikari por ambos rubios.

-¿Mimi?-Llamó Hikari preocupada por el tiempo que tardaron los tres en regresar-¿Pasó algo malo?

La castaña salió de su ensueño y rogándole a todos los santos porque su mentira sonase creíble se dirigió donde su hermana.

-Si pequeña, eran ciertos asuntos que el doctor Takaishi quería saber al respecto de lo que te voy a contar ahora.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Estaba preocupada por lo que sea que le tenía que decir su hermana mayor.

-Estoy embarazada Hikari.-Le soltó de una sin tacto ni preámbulos notando como el rostro de la hermana menor quedaba inexpresivo y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente antes de explotar.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿De quién?-Preguntó la joven alterándose en sobre manera.-Mimi ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

-Tranquila Hikari.-Habló Takeru tranquilamente revisando su pulso.-Deja que Mimi termine de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo usted le habla con tanta familiaridad a mí hermana?-Preguntó irritada, desde que habían regresado de la piscina no le había dirigido la palabra.

-Tranquila hermanita.-Habló Mimi ahora tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si el único novio que yo conocí fue Jyou Kido? Cuando estabas en secundaria.-Le recordó.

De pronto el rubio que se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta y que hace un momento entró de la mano de la castaña se hizo presente colocándose tras la joven y poniendo sus manos protectoramente sobre sus delgados hombros.

-Yo seré el padre de tu sobrino o sobrina, ya nos habíamos visto antes pero no nos habían presentado.-Indicó el rubio mayor.-Me llamo Yamato Ishida y soy el hermano mayor de Takeru.

Hikari observo a ambos jóvenes, apenas asimilando la noticia que le acaban de dar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Mimi embarazada?, ¿Mimi novia del hermano mayor de Takeru?, ¡¿Mimi?

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédula-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-No hermana.-Habló Mimi pausadamente esperando a ver como seria la reacción de Hikari.

-¡Que emoción!-Por fin algo bueno en aquel espantoso día-¡Seré tía!-Chilló emocionada.-Mimi de verdad es una noticia maravillosa.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-No te imaginas como odiaba pensar que por mi culpa te estabas privando de vivir tú vida debido a mi inestable estado de salud.-Dijo tomando las manos de la joven.-Eres una mujer hermosa y con un gran corazón, no me gustaría irme con el cargo de consciencia de que por mi culpa no pudiste hacer tu vida.-Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Dos cosas Hikari.-Dijo la castaña mayor.-Tú no te vas a ir, por eso estamos haciendo esto.-Le recordó con lágrimas en los ojos.-Y segunda jamás me arrepentiría de haberte cuidado toda mi vida y haría lo que fuera necesario para hacer que te cures.

-Lo sé Mimi y de acuerdo.-Dijo dándole el gusto a su hermana al respecto de lo que decía.-Pero dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-Preguntó nuevamente emocionada.

-Siete semanas y media casi.-Le contestó con una sonrisa al ver lo alegre que se ponía cuando mencionaba acerca de su embarazo.

-¡¿Y recién me lo dices?-Preguntó ofendida.-Ahora entiendo porqué no venías a verme hermana.

-Lo lamento Hikari.-Dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Tía Miyako lo sabe?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Si, ella y tío Ken están al tanto. Despreocúpate por eso.-Le contestó.

-Ya veo.-Dijo la muchacha a la expectativa-Y ¿Quién es él?-Dijo observando a Yamato.-Digo, sé que es el hermano del doctor Takaishi, que se llama Yamato pero ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada… al… respecto?-Preguntó lo último quedamente a medida que sentía que perdía las fuerzas.

-¡Hikari!-Fue el grito de dos personas, Mimi y Takeru.

Muchas cosas para un solo día pensó Hikari sintiéndose de repente sofocantemente cansada y recostándose en la cama.

-Tengo sueño.-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron la castaña mayor y el rubio menor a la vez.

-Sí, nada más estoy agotada.-Explicó.-Hoy nade mucho y ahora me entero que seré tía, son muchas cosas para un solo día.-Dijo con una sonrisa ocultando el encuentro con la perfecta novia del médico la cual le bajó la moral.

-Te dejo para que descanses entonces.-Dijo Mimi.-con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

-De acuerdo pero no creas que he olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Le dijo con una cansada sonrisa.-Tienes que contármelo todo.

-Vendré luego pequeña.-Dijo Mimi acercándose a besar su frente.-Descansa.

-Adiós Mimi.-Dijo la castaña menor con una sonrisa, el rubio mayor observó a la castaña enferma, le sonrió a modo de despido.-Señor Ishida.-Llamó al rubio.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el rubio mayor intrigado.

-Cuídela por favor.-Pidió con una sincera.-Es mi única hermana y la quiero mucho.

-Lo haré Hikari, te lo prometo.-Se sintió bien al decir eso porque aunque sabe que es mentira su relación. Él protegería a la joven.

El rubio menor despidió a la joven y recientemente pareja con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Aunque ese niño no lleve mi sangre será mi sobrino ¿verdad?-Preguntó para sí misma ignorando al rubio.-Yo lo cuidaré y querré como si lo fuera.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confundido.

La castaña se percató de la presencia del rubio que creyó había salido de la habitación con la pareja y lo regresó a ver asustada encontrando a aquel gracioso y apuesto médico que lo miraba con verdadera curiosidad haciéndolo lucir tierno e inocente.

Y por supuesto más apuesto todavía.

Las imágenes de aquella esbelta rubia de grandes atributos anteriores y posteriores ojos de color extraño y a la vez exótico, labios gruesos y pintados de un carmín discreto. Su lacio cabello que terminaba en pronunciadas ondas derrochaban sensualidad y coquetería, toda ella denotaba sensualidad y coquetería.

Algo que ella nunca ha tenido… ni tendrá.

-Estoy cansada.-Dijo de repente, y volteándose a darle la espalda al rubio.

-Pero…

-Por favor, quiero descansar.-Dijo de manera ruda y fría, no quería escucharle.

El joven se quedó perplejo luego del tono de voz que usó la joven con él. Y en silencio abrió la puerta simplemente musitando un "adiós" que jamás fue respondido. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí aún pensaba en el porqué de la agresiva respuesta de la muchacha y su comentario anterior.

"… aunque no tenga mi misma sangre…" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

A lo mejor su autocompasión proviene de algo más profundo que aún no ha podido percatarse, algo que aún no le ha dicho pero…

¿Qué?

Dentro una joven castaña lloraba en silencio, una vez más había caído en cuenta de la verdad. Ella no era nadie, para los únicos para los cuales era importante son sus tíos y su hermana. Adora a Mimi pero no puede evitar sentir cierta envidia al saberla futura madre y feliz con una pareja mientras sabe que ella no podrá tener eso.

Es que solo en su cabeza y en su corazón pudo imaginarse a lado de Takeru Takaishi y lo que más se reprocha es no hacer siquiera imaginado que tendría una hermosa novia ¿Cómo si fuera posible que alguien así no tuviera una modelo por pareja?

Y lo peor ¿Cómo si fuera posible que él se fijara en ella?

Regresó a ver el oscuro cielo nocturno. Era absurdo que alguien como Takeru Takaishi se fijara en una persona sin pasado como ella.

No, no era absurdo. Era imposible…

La tensión era casi palpable, desde que salieron del hospital. Miró de reojo a la castaña que parecía ida mirando pasar los edificios. ¿De qué podrían hablar?, ¿del clima? No. Eso era tonto. Pero si no era de eso entonces ¿De qué? Parecía que algo le molestaba pero vacilaba en preguntarle o no.

-Parece que Hikari está mejor.-Dijo el rubio de manera casual sin despegar la vista del frente, pero eso no pudo evitar que sintiera aquellas orbes castañas mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, eso parece.-Contestó con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Creo que mi hermano puede curarla.-Dijo sinceramente.

-eso espero.-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

Otra vez el silencio, solo que esta vez ella lo rompió.

-¿Por qué…?-Vaciló un momento antes de soltar la pregunta-¿Por qué… decidiste ha participar de la mentira?

-Porque es mi hijo y porque sería más cómodo para ti.-Y porque no toleraría que Michael tomara su lugar ni aunque fuera una mentira, no lo dijo pero lo pensaba.-Digo a partir de ahora yo pasaré bastante tiempo junto a ti y tu hermana no creería que simplemente soy un amigo así que mejor que sepa la razón por la que permanezco a su lado.

Claro, pensó Mimi todo era por el bebé. No entiende porque aún no se acostumbra a que todo por lo que estás siendo obligados a pasar es por culpa de aquel ser que crece dentro de ella. Entre ellos no hay nada más que aquel pequeño y dentro de unos meses no habrá nada ya que cada quien irá por su lado.

-Gracias.-Susurró Mimi.-Pero no debiste, no te sientas obligado a hacerlo porque…

-Mimi… quería hacerlo.-Dijo aprovechando el semáforo para regresar a ver a la muchacha-¿De acuerdo?, nadie me obligó o algo por el estilo. Lo hice porque quería y no debes agradecer además que no hay inconvenientes.

-Pero si su esposa…

-Sora está de viaje y solo Dios sabe cuando volverá.-Le dijo.-Además no hacemos nada malo.

-Eso creo.-Dijo la castaña tan bajo que ahora si ni él la escuchó.-Gracias igual.

-Ya te dije que…

Su oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil que sonaba dentro de la cartera de la castaña. Se disculpó con un ademán y procedió a contestar la llamada.

-¿Si?, ¡Michael!-Habló entusiasmada-Si, estoy bien. ¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó preocupada.-No, estoy con Yamato. Acabamos de visitar a Hikari.-Le conversó.-Si, claro. Espera ¿Mañana?-Preguntó alterada-¿Michael? ¡Michael!

Despegó el aparato de su oído y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó Yamato aparentando indiferencia cuando en realidad estaba muy interesado.

-Mi celular murió.-Dijo simplemente.

Estaba indeciso sobre preguntar más o no. Después de todo él no tiene ningún derecho de exigirle respuestas o sabe todo lo que hace o dice con otras personas. No es su mujer. Mierda si lo es o lo fue… pero no es su esposa así que su sentido de posesión no tiene cabida.

Su propio móvil empezó a vibrar llamando su atención y una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios al ver quien lo llamaba y rápidamente pasó el celular al pequeño dispositivo de altavoz que tenía en el coche.

-Dime Minamoto.-Contestó el rubio a su medio hermano.

-Ishida, pásame a Mimi.-Habló Michael a través del aparato.

Yamato le hizo una seña a Mimi para que hablara y esta así lo hizo.

-¿Michael?-Preguntó dudosa.

-¡Pequeña!-Habló el rubio-¿Qué ocurrió con tu celular?

-Se ha quedado sin carga.-Contestó simplemente.

-Bueno linda.-A cierto rubio le molestaba aquel meloso tono que su medio hermano empleaba. No era mucho de cosas cursis sin embargo le molestaba por algo más…-¿Entonces olvidaste nuestro compromiso de mañana?

¿Compromiso?, ¿Qué compromiso? Se preguntaba el rubio en el volante mientras fingía no prestar atención a la conversación.

-Si, la verdad que si lo hice.-Habló Mimi.-Ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo entiendo, pero linda no podremos ir.-Le dijo apenado.-Tengo una importante cirugía, no puedo aplazarla. El estado de un paciente se tornó crítico y ahora le están equilibrando su sistema para prepararlo para el quirófano. Es posible que amanezca en esto.

-No te preocupes Michael, no hay problema.-Le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa aunque este no pudiera verla.

-Pero sé que querías ir, te entusiasmaste demasiado cuando te enteraste del reencuentro.-Le dijo.-Me apena que no pueda llevarte.

-Despreocúpate Michael, ya iremos al siguiente.-Le dijo.

-Si Mimi, te prometo que al siguiente si vamos.-Le dijo con un tono decaído.-Lo siento linda me tengo que ir a revisar aquellos análisis. No olvides nuestra cita para la ecografía en tres días.

-Adiós Michael, suerte.-Se despidió la joven.-No te preocupes, ahí estaré.

Y la llamada colgó procedido de un largo suspiro por parte de la joven. El rubio que escuchó atento toda la conversación aún se debatía en preguntar o no acerca de la "cita" de aquel par. Por un lado le alegraba que no la tuvieran y por el otro quería saber hasta donde era su relación. ¿La llevaría al parque?, ¿La playa?, ¿Las montañas?, ¿Dónde?

-¿Por qué tienes a Michael como Minamoto?-Preguntó la joven cambiando el sentido de los pensamientos del rubio automáticamente.

-Entre los tres,-Empezó a decir el rubio.-Nunca ha existido una muy buena relación. Siempre ha habido sus roces, entre ellos los apellidos.-Explicó Yamato.-Cuando mis padres se separaron, mamá se llevó a Takeru y él adopto primero el apellido de ella, o sea el Takaishi. Como yo permanecí con mi padre el poco tiempo que me faltaba para la mayoría de edad me quedé con el Ishida aunque lo renegaba. Michael siempre prefería usar el apellido de su padrastro.-Explicó.-Mi padre lo reconoció y es un Ishida por todas las de la ley aunque se sienta más un Minamoto y no lo culpo su padrastro fue más padre para él que el suyo propio.

-Y ¿Por qué no se quedó con el Minamoto?-Ella conocía al señor Kouji, era una muy buena persona y quería mucho a Izumi, la madre de Michael y a Michael también.

-Por la misma razón por la que yo no me quedé con el Ishida.-Dijo con una amarga sonrisa.-Lamentablemente el apellido Ishida te habré el ochenta por ciento de las puertas hacía el éxito y hay un momento en el cual todos lo usamos. Se podría decir que es lo único bueno que dejó el viejo.

Por como hablaba Yamato de su padre se podía apreciar que no mantenían una buena relación, al contrario era mala y con muchos resentimientos guardados.

-¿Dónde te llevaría?-Preguntó ahora él sorprendiéndola. Sintiéndose con un poco más de derecho ahora que le conversó algo de él.-Michael.-Afirmó apreciando la expresión de la castaña de duda al respecto.

-¡Ah!-Dijo ella.-Teníamos una reunión.-Empezó a decir ella.-Mañana por la noche habría un reencuentro de alumnos de primaria y secundaria de la escuela donde estudiamos e íbamos a ir juntos, es una cena con baile, es todo.

Un reencuentro de compañeros, entonces no era nada malo o nada romántico como creyó. Suspiró con alivio por ello, pero luego notó como el semblante de la castaña se ensombrecía. Acaso…

-¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó dudoso mientras daba una vuelta para aparcar el coche en su casa.

-No.-Murmuró quedamente.

Por supuesto que quería ir…

-Si no te molesta, puedo llevarte.-Se ofreció el rubio en un momento sin pensar simplemente queriendo alejar esa máscara de tristeza que la rodeaba.

-No señor Ishida como se le ocurre.-Exclamó ella alterada.-No tiene que hacer eso ya iré la próxima vez, no tiene que obligarse a…

-No me obligo a nada Mimi.-Dijo seriamente ¿Acaso no entendía que él nunca haría algo que no quisiera?-Vamos, quieres ir.

-Pero podría comprometerlo.-Habló ella bajito.-Usted, un hombre casado acompañándome a un baile y…

-Está decidido, iremos a ese baile mañana por la noche.-Sentenció mientras se bajaba del coche para abrirle la puerta a ella-¿A qué hora?-Preguntó.

-Nueve de la noche.-Dijo finalmente.

-Listo.-Anunció triunfante entrando a la casa junto con ella.

Cuando despertó y bajó a recorrer la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Yamato no estaba, ni una nota o algo que indicaba su paradero. Claro, él no le debía explicaciones a ella de dónde está, cuándo y con quién.

Trató de apartar el sentimiento agridulce que le provocaba aquello a pesar de saber que no tenía sentido y se dispuso a realizar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue a casa de su tía donde estuvo casi todo el día. Luego de horas de platica que terminaron en un almuerzo y recogiendo un sencillo vestido de noche que tenía. Entre plática y plática ni siquiera sintió cuanto pasó el tiempo.

Ayudó a Miyako a decorar la habitación de Osamu, su futuro hijo. Jugó con Mayumi por horas mientras recibía consejos de su tía al respecto del embarazo y esas cosas esenciales que debía saber. Finalmente el cansancio de todo el trajín del día la hizo dormir luego de bañarse con Mayumi, ambas cayeron rendidas.

Debe admitir que pasar la mañana y tarde ocupada le había ayudado a mantener su mente despejada y olvidar un poco los nervios que sentía por aquella noche. Para cuando llegó a la casa de los Ishida ya estaba el coche de Yamato en el aparcadero, no dudó en abrir la puerta con la llave de emergencia y dirigirse a su recamara. Ya eran las ocho con diez minutos y le gustaba ser puntual. Al pasar por el pasillo escuchó como el agua caía de la ducha asumiendo que el padre de su hijo estaría tomando un baño. Restándole importancia se dirigió a tomar uno ella mismo.

Quince minutos después salió con una simple bata de baño y con la ropa interior puesta se dirigió a sus cosas y de una de sus fundas sacó lo que usaría aquella noche.

-Te espero abajo.-Anunció una voz masculina luego de dar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta blanca.

Mimi sonrió y se dedico a admirar su vestido. Era un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba su pálida tez, era largo y con una abertura en el borde de las piernas casi hasta medio muslo, sin tiras en sus bordes pero un revelador escote en el área de sus senos. Rápidamente se apresuró en maquillarse, ligeramente y en arreglar su ondulado cabello para al último ponerse el vestido. Sonrió satisfecha con su imagen frente al espejo agradeciéndole a su pequeño bebé que no se dé a notar aún o al menos no tan notoriamente ya que se apegaba el vestido al cuerpo se podía notar un pequeño bultito, se colocó unos tacos azules y luego de ponerse la bisutería y perfumarse bajó para irse a la reunión.

Yamato que la esperaba abajo con una camisa blanca y la leva negra abierta dejando ver la corbata y sus pantalones de tela. Sus rebeldes cabellos lucían perfectos.

Sentía algo de cargo de consciencia al respecto de no decirle nada a Sora al respecto de su salida pero no tenía nada de malo. No iban a hacer nada malo ¿Verdad? Además ella dijo que no solo se preocupe por el bebé sino también por la madre y ella de verdad quería ir a ese baile.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó tímidamente causando que el rubio se volteé sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

Pero su sorpresa fue mínima comparada con la que sintió al verla.

Un elegante vestido suelto que dejaba ver a la perfección lo bien formado que se hallaba su cuerpo. Un escote el cual en ella pensó debería ser penalizado lucir, ambos, el del pecho y el de la pierna. Su maquillaje tenue pero elegante una de las ventajas de ser bonita por naturaleza pensó. Su cabello caía graciosamente en cascada tan natural que seguro sería la envidia de muchas por ello.

¿A quién engañaba? Toda ella sería la envidia de muchas y el deseo de muchos. Una socarrona sonrisa se coló en sus facciones. Él sería la envidia de muchos solo por el simple hecho de acompañarla y que la crean su mujer. Y al diablo aunque sabía que era absurdo y fuera de lugar ella en cierto modo era su mujer.

Pensar que hubiera sido Michael quien la hubiera llevado lo hiso enfadar, pero recordar que el que tendrá la dicha será él le hizo volver a sus cabales.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara aunque en realidad el verla así hacía que no precisamente quisiera llevarla a la dichosa fiesta sino más bien a su alcoba.

Y hacer con ella lo que llevaba fantaseando por ya mucho tiempo…

Afortunadamente el camino a la dichosa recepción no era muy extenso y en cuestión de diez minutos ya estaban en el lugar. Se bajó y le ayudo a bajarse dirigiéndose ambos dentro del salón donde había mucha gente.

No eran de mucho dinero, sin embargo era una bonita fiesta en un salón, adornado con los colores de la escuela o secundaria. Y en las paredes cientos de fotos reflejando los buenos momentos de su etapa estudiantil que se acercaron a ver. Para él sin sentido, para ella nostalgia, recuerdos, emoción.

-Voy a por algo de beber.-Anunció Yamato.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo ella.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?-Una voz femenina la llamó por detrás provocando que ambos jóvenes se voltearan para ver a la mujer que los llamaba-¿Eres tú?

-¿Haruhi?-Preguntó conteniendo la emoción-¿Haruhi Fuijioka?-Volvió a preguntar mientras la también castaña, más bajita que ella asentía-¡Haruhi!-Chilló Mimi mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Mimi, ¡que guapa estas! ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?, son tantos años.-Habló la castaña-¿Cómo está Hikari?

-Si Haruhi, pues muchas cosas y pues Hikari, está bien.-Mintió no valía la pena preguntar a Haruhi.-He estado bien, pero no tanto como tú.-Dijo pícaramente señalando el abultado vientre de su amiga.

-Si.-Rió ella nerviosa.-Ahora soy Haruhi Suo, mi esposo Tamaki fue por algo de beber. Luego te lo presento.

-Claro.-Dijo ella feliz.

Se dispusieron a platicar superficialmente de su vida, Mimi omitiendo ciertos detalles como el alquiler. Se encontraba feliz de que al parecer a su amiga le había ido bien en la vida.

-Mimi, adivina quien está caminando hacia nosotras en este momento.-Dijo como confidencia Haruhi.

-Buenas noches ¿Mimi?-Preguntó una varonil voz a sus espaldas haciéndola voltear y observar al joven alto, apuesto, con unos ojos castaños tras unos delicados lentes y con su cabello azul correctamente peinado.

-Jyou…

-Que hermosa estas.-Dijo con una amable sonrisa llegando hasta donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

-Yo me retiro.-Dijo Haruhi guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Mimi.

Yamato iba con las bebidas en sus manos cuando a lo lejos observó como Mimi hablaba con una chica, una vieja amiga supuso pero cuando se acercó aquel hombre sus alertas sonaron. Será un amigo, pensó. Pero cuando lo vio saludarla con aquella sonrisa coqueta e insinuante y como ella se ruborizaba le hizo pensar que no era simplemente un amigo.

Y el odio y la rabia empezaron a aparecer.

De lejos observó como la acompañante de la castaña salía de ese grupo junto con un rubio que la acompañaba. Ambos pasaron por su lado y él como buen disimulado pretendió ver las fotos en la pared.

-¿Quién era ella cielo?-Preguntaba un rubio, igual que él a su esposa embarazada.

-Es una amiga del colegio Tamaki, se llama Mimi Tachikawa.-Le contestó.

-Muy hermosa dama.-Agregó el joven al momento que sintió un golpe en las costillas por cortesía de su mujer.-Solo digo la verdad cielo, además sabes que solo te amo a ti.-Le aseguró.-Y aquella bella dama parece estar casada.

-Pues no.-Dijo ella.-Él es el superior Jyou Kido y bueno fueron novios por muchos años, hasta que él se graduó. Mimi y yo estábamos en último año y pues terminaron cuando él entró en la universidad. Pero si que fue un bonito amor.-Dijo con aires soñadores.-Se quisieron muchísimo, mira aquí están los dos.-Dijo señalando una de las fotos.-Estoy segura que es de esos amores que no se olvidan.

Yamato calladamente siguió la imagen de la foto que la chica señalaba y ahí estaba. Una Mimi más joven con uniforme de animadora junto a un cuatro ojos con el cabello puntiagudo con bata de laboratorio, abajo un mensaje diciendo "La pareja dispareja". Pero ambos estaban muy felices sonriendo.

"…_Pero aún así fue un bonito amor…" "… se quisieron muchísimo…" "…amores que no se olvidan…"_

Ya no escuchaba lo que la pareja decía simplemente posó sus ojos azules en las dos personas a pasos de él que conversaban. El hombre de cabello azul amenamente intentando acercarse a la castaña que no hacía nada por retroceder y sonreía con alegría.

-Y eso que siquiera la mitad de los hombres aquí presentes bebían los vientos por ella.-Dijo a medida que empezaba a nombrarlos para mostrárselos a su esposo la otra castaña.

El simple hecho de constatar por si mismo la veracidad de las palabras de aquella mujer y caer en cuenta de muchos hombres veían a la madre de su hijo con lujuria.

Ya no pudo más…

Soltó los vasos sin importarle ensuciar el piso y camino decididamente hacía ellos. El joven de lentes lo observo con superioridad logrando nada más irritar más al rubio.

En menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba delante de Mimi y frente a frente al caballero de cabellos azules.

No lo conoce de nada pero no le caía bien ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque no le gustaba como veía a Mimi.

Es una persona egoísta, lo reconoce.

Y cuando vio a ese hombre acercándose a lo que le pertenece no pudo más, la sangre le hirvió y se irritó.

Siempre ha sido posesivo con lo suyo…

Y no le importa demostrárselo a quien sea… ya sea Michael o el hombre que estaba con ella o toda la mitad de hombres en aquella reunión.

-Míos…-Susurró entre dientes una vez delante de aquel hombre. No sabía de que venían esos sentimientos o porque, era tan confuso. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía.

Pero ese niño y su madre le pertenecían, eran suyos…

Y de nadie más.

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Debo dejar de escribir?, ¿Hey, hay alguien ahí o se durmieron en la hoja 12? **

**Se que soy enteramente cruel por dejarlos con un Yamato al borde de un ataque de celos super explosivos. Pero… así debe ser… si quieren una continuación depende de ustedes. Que me regalen sus REVIEWS y yo escribiré lo más pronto posible. claro que primero espero que no se hallan dormido en la mitad de esto -.-**

**Para que no digan que soy cruel les dejo unos comentarios del próximo capitulo:**

**A) habrá un Yamato MUY celoso.**

**b) Habrá Lemmon (mirada pervertida de Ale XD)**

**C) La ecografía del bebé! *_***

**d) muchas noticias y sentimientos afloraran. **

**¿Qué tal? Y para que no digan nada les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo.**

**Capitulo VI: Las cosas vienen de a tres.**

**Ahora que hacer para que escriba y suba este capítulo pronto? Si, tú que estas leyendo lo sabes y yo también y si se te olvida te lo diré! Deja un REVIEW! jajaja!**

**¿Qué les pareció el momento Takari? Y ¿el momento taiora? Amo a estos tres hombres (Yamato, Takeru y Taichi)*_*!**

**-Nai viendo mal a Ale-**

**Ale: Y Nai ama a Michael! .! jajaja XDXDXD!**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por leer y por si te nace dejar un comentario. Muchísimas gracias en especial a aquellos que se toman un momento para dejarme un Review. Gracias a:**

**Neerak: Karen! XD! Por fin actualicé! Que emoción espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que lo comentes claro está! XD! Cualquier cosa me dices! Gracias por el apoyo**

**Digimon4ever99: Mili! Lamento la tardanza T_T Pues Sora si se fue pero regresará… en mucho tiempo pero lo hará. XD! Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y lo comentes!**

**L0v3nist: Betty! Lamento la tardanza! Sin embargo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! y que sigas leyendo : S! cualquier cosa RR! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Tachikawa de Ishida: Sharon! Pues como dije antes habrá lemmon en el próximo capítulo! aunque no son muy buenos mis lemmon vv' jajaja! Espéralo! Y pues Mimi, mmm de verdad que debieron haber sido grandes las ganas de vomitar de ella para no fijarse… y las cosas entre Matt y Sora… ahí estarán en pausa después de todos ambos encontraran a otras personas a quienes querer. Con tus predicciones me quede O.O, casi, casi pero no acertaste. Lo de Sora se sabrá más adelante lo que si te puedo decir es que bueno pues Yamato si tuvo que ver con ello. Espero te guste el capítulo Gracias por el apoyo, espero tu comentario! Besos!**

**Dark-angel-fallen91: Hola! Primero que todo Gracias por el apoyo! Segundo, me encantan tus reviews gracias por dejarlos! De verdad me vendrían bien ahora. Espero de corazón no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo y que me dejes uno de tus valiosos comentarios. :D! gracias! besos!**

**Taioralove: Hey nena! Gracias por el RR! De verdad me hace mucho bien leerlo :D! Pues ahí tienes el reencuentro Tai/Sora y como están las cosas entre Mimi y Matt. Lo de Hikari se sabrá a ciencia cierta más adelante. Lamento haber tardado tanto! Espero que te guste el ccapitulo y lo comentes! Besos!**

**Darling Cinderella: Hola Cindy! Gracias por el RR! De verdad me anima mucho, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y que te agrade y que lo comentes! ¿Quién no quiere a Takeru?, ok Sora XD! Jajaja aunque venga no es mala… aún… jajaja! Pues sip, espero que te agrade este capítulo y me regales uno de tus animantes RR!**

**Mizori95: Caroooo! ¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos? ¿Años? jajaja espero podamos hacerlo pronto! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione y te agrade y lo comentes! Gracias por el apoyo! Besos ciao!**

**Melisa: Meli! Gracias por el apoyo brindado ya actualicé,espero que te agrade el capi y que lo comentes! Y lo que ves de las parejas es solo el principio! Jajaja espera lo demás! Besos! Espero tu RR!**

**Bela de slytherin: Hola! Espero puedas leer esto y merezca un RR tuyo la verdad me animan mucho! espero aun quieras dejarlo. Espero que te guste el capi y pues lo de Mimi aun no lo sé al 100 pero de que Yamato tendrá celos los tendrá y a lo mejor si se da lo de Michael! Espero tus comentarios al respecto, besos!**

**Valerii Huyga: Socia! Gracias por el RR! Y pues lo de mimi y matt es solo el principio! Ya veras después! Jajaja ahora lo de nuestro fic. No se nena mira que no pude actualizar a tiempo y eso me molesta, quisiera llevar unos capítulos escritos antes de publicarlo, que crees? Bueno espero que este intento de capitulo te agrade y merezca un RR tuyo! Besos**

**Love-sasusaku4ever: Yeedii! No hemos podido hablar T_T espero podamos pronto! Espero puedas leerlo y te guste y lo comentes! Ya veras lo de la convivencia… ya veras Jajaja! Espero te agrade el capi y lo comentes besos! Ciao! Y que hablemos pronto!**

**MEGA!: primero que todo LO SIENTO! Haber tardado tanto no tiene perdón ¿o si? Después de todo madre mía es un capitulo hiper largo! Espero te haya agradado… espero me dejes RR T_T ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?, yo estoy en ellos. ¿ya estas de vacaciones? Yo aun no T_T maldita escuela x3! Espero puedas escribir y que el capitulo te agrade o al menos no te decepciones! Sip, aquí entre nos eso le pasó a Sora y Yamato fue indirectamente el culpable, en pocos capítulos sabrás todo mejor! :D! lastima que no uses msn! Sería lo máximo! Y pues lamento haber tardado tanto y procuro hacer hasta lo imposible por no volverlo a hacer! Se te quiere, espero que leas esto! Besos! Ciao!**

**LAMENTO NO PODER CONTESRTAR A LOS DEMAS MI MADRE ME MANDA A DORMIR AHORITA ¬¬! Y SI NO YA NO LO SUBO HOY NO PUEDO SEGUIR PERO MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS A:**

**emmylia91****; Meems-ishikawa; yume-takaishi-yagami; Kaname lin-chan; Majo G; Sicky; Guille; Angel Zoe; Anisol; Multicolored Midnight; an special thanks to Yrlanda!; Minnichi; estefhany!**

**Lo lament pero saben como son los padres ¬¬! Los amo a todos!**

**Bueno me despido de ustedes recordándoles que dejen reviews y le envíen toda su buena vibra a esta joven autora!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	6. Las cosas siempre vienen de a tres

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. ¿Yo? Pasándola, haciéndome a la idea de volver a la escuela luego de una merecida semana de vacaciones oh yeah… Ahora si que no he tardado y la hubiera subido el viernes pasado como agradecimiento a todos vuestros RR pero me castigaron ¬¬ y no pude hacerlo. Sin embargo espero que este capítulo llene vuestras expectativas. Otra vez son más de 20 páginas, lo lamento U.U pero fue lo que me salió. Espero sinceramente y de corazón que les agrade, y ya saben que hacer para tener el próximo capítulo, si! No olviden darle un click al botoncito de abajo y dejen un RR!**

**Creo que cumplí con todo lo que ofrecí aunque lamento mucho el asco de lemon -.- creo que es conocimiento de todos que soy un asco con ellos. Jajaja bueno, no los entretengo más.**

**Disfruten la lectura : D! **

**Capítulo VI: Las cosas siempre vienen de a tres.**

-Buenas noches.-Saludó el joven de cabello azul sorprendido por la repentina aparición de cierto rubio que ágilmente colocó a la muchacha castaña tras él.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo a regañadientes mirando muy molesto al joven de lentes.

El silencio se tornó nuevamente tenso, ninguno de los dos hombres bajaban la mirada del otro y la joven castaña no sabía como escapar de ahí.

-Disculpe pero no lo conozco y estaba hablando con la señorita.-Indicó el joven de lentes.-Así que si me disculpa señor…

-Jyou.-Empezó a hablar la castaña.-Él es…

-Yamato Ishida.-Habló por fin el rubio alzando la barbilla.-Y déjeme decirle que la señorita aquí presente vino conmigo señor…

-Jyou Kido.-Dijo el aludido analizando al rubio.-Y pues debo decir que no lo sabía señor Ishida pero parece que usted también desconocía que Mimi y yo solíamos ser muy buenos amigos.-Dijo empezando a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

-De hecho estoy al tanto de que ustedes mantuvieron una relación.-Una hermosa relación, pensó sintiendo de repente nauseas.-En el pasado.-Agregó.

-Pero siempre puede volver a ocurrir.-Dijo mirando a Mimi insinuantemente.-Según el dicho "Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".-Dijo Logrando ruborizar a la joven de vestido azul.

Irritado, furioso e histérico. Tres palabras que describen a la perfección su estado de ánimo actual y empezaba a vacilar de su propio autocontrol con el gran deseo de partirle la cara al tipo ese.

-Pero siempre se pueden volar esas cenizas, ya sabe con un poco de viento o simplemente cogiendo una escoba y uno mismo tirarlas.-Si pensaba que él se iba a quedar con la última palabra ese tipo estaba en drogas. No le conocía pero si seguía tentándolo así no iba a conocer precisamente su mejor lado.

-Mimi ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo la primera pieza?-Preguntó con una sonrisa Colgate en el rostro.

-Yo…

-Le repito que la señorita vino conmigo.-Dijo ya con los bordes de su paciencia en su punto límite.

-¿Y eso impide que baile conmigo?, es solo un baile y usted no es su marido.-Le soltó de una dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a perder el baile con Mimi así como si nada.

-No, no soy su marido pero soy el padre de su hijo.-Dijo el rubio empezando a esbozar aquella sonrisa de superioridad suya.-Y creo que por ello cuento con el mismo o incluso hasta más derecho que un esposo.

Estaba roja, avergonzada y atónita. ¿Acaso Yamato Ishida se había vuelto loco? Él es una figura pública y está casado con Sora. ¿Cómo puede coger y decirle a Jyou tan frescamente que tendrán un hijo?

Al parecer la confesión tomó al joven de lentes con la misma sorpresa que a ella misma mientras sentía como el rubio la jalaba hacía él y la apegaba a su cuerpo sonriendo al otro joven con victoria.

-Ahora si nos disculpa mi mujer y yo bailaremos la primera pieza.-Dijo lo más caballerosamente que pudo y condujo a la castaña por inercia al centro de la pista de baile mientras se preparaban para bailar música clásica.

Ella siempre supo que nació con dos píes izquierdos era uno de sus grandes defectos, nunca aprendió a bailar y simplemente le parecía irrelevante. Por fortuna al parecer el rubio tampoco era precisamente un bailarín profesional así que entre ambos se complementaban en un monótono baile de cuatro pasos básicos del vals.

-¿Por qué le ha dicho eso a Jyou?-Preguntó la joven recuperándose por fin luego de la fuerte impresión que se llevó con aquella escena.

Es cierto ¿Por qué le dijo ese al imbécil ese?, "Porque te estaba devorando con la mirada", "Porque no me gusta que sintiera tantos derechos sobre ti", "Porque sencillamente quería que se diera cuenta a quien le perteneces ahora". Si era sincero consigo mismo ninguna de las respuestas eran las apropiadas para aquella situación, muy a pesar de que no le molestaba decirlos o gritárselo a quien sea necesario. Observó a la joven castaña que miraba al rubio en busca de una respuesta y le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Te molesta que le haya dicho la verdad?-Preguntó escéptico ¿Acaso ella mantenía esperanzas de volver a tener afinidad con ese sujeto?

-No pero…

-Pero nada.-La cortó rápidamente.-Solo se lo dije para que no se haga una impresión errónea. Después de todo tú no estas disponible hasta dentro de unos siete meses, cuando mi hijo no dependa de ti.-Por alguna razón a quien más amargas le supieron esas palabras fueron a él mismo solo imaginar que el tiempo pasaría y que ella con el tiempo se iría… algo le apretaba el pecho.

La música terminó, por pasar tanto tiempo sumido en sus propios pensamientos olvidó por completo que el tiempo pasa y de tener un cálido cuerpo junto a él pronto sintió el frío de un puesto vacío en el cual antes estaba la castaña. Alzó los ojos azules para ver a la mujer que se alejaba a paso lento de donde estaba él.

-Mimi ¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó dando un par de zancadas para alcanzarla.

-Donde alguien que no me trate como si fuera un objeto.-Dijo seria y sin regresarlo a ver siquiera. Le enfurecía que siempre la tratara así, como si fuera una mercancía, un objeto del cual podía disponer y no disponer y no era así. Ella era un ser humano y tenía libertad.

Caminó lentamente afuera del salón para poder observar las estrellas que brillaban en su máximo esplendor aquella noche. Ver tantas caras conocidas había hecho que sus recuerdos del pasado afloraran. Los buenos y los malos…

La actitud de Yamato por un mínimo momento le recordó a su padre. Aquel moreno que creía ser el ombligo del mundo y que se desquitaba con su madre y con ella sus múltiples frustraciones. Como acto reflejo llevó su mano a su cuello para palpar aquella cicatriz hecha años atrás por su padre en unos arranques de sus arranques de ira acompañados del exceso de alcohol en su organismo.

Recordó con alegría a su madre, una castaña de cabello lacio que inspiraba ternura a quien se acercara, aquella madre que le enseñó a ser como es ahora inculcándole valores y buenas costumbres a pesar de que la situación económica que vivía no era buena precisamente. Pero que a pesar de estar sola las supo sacar adelante a ella y a Hikari trabajando honradamente.

Su familia fue feliz los primeros seis años de su vida, no tenían mucho pero eran felices. Sin embargo luego de la crisis económica que sufrió el país a mediados de los noventa su padre se quedó sin empleo provocando el cambio en su personalidad.

De ser una persona tranquila, un esposo amoroso y un padre cariñoso pasó a ser una persona amargada, que vivía con constante estrés y muchas frustraciones. En un principio su madre le pedía que entendiese que era debido a la falta de dinero pero luego llegaron los maltratos y los abusos.

Su padre se sumía en su depresión y autocompasión ahogando sus penas en la bebida haciendo de eso una costumbre con la cual cargó por cuatro insoportables años. Siendo en el último cuando su madre se hartó de él, cuando se fueron y cuando le hizo esa cicatriz.

Su padre también había usado palabras similares a las del joven padre de su hijo.

"…Estarás disponible para novios luego de que hayas ayudado en tu casa…"

"…Estarás disponible en unos siete meses, cuando mí hijo no dependa de ti…"

Una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y rápidamente fue retirada sorprendiendo a la joven por tan inesperado actuar regresando a ver al responsable de tal acción.

-Hace frío.-Murmuró el rubio sacándose la leva para colocarla sobre los hombros de la muchacha.-Deberías entrar.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata por parte de la muchacha sin embargo ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al local sin decir una palabra al rubio que la siguió en silencio.

El resto de la noche ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra. Solamente lo hacía con los amigos y amigas que se acercaban a saludarla. Se podría decir que fue una velada tranquila a pesar de que luego de aquel baile las cosas se tensaron entre la pareja. Mimi presentaba a Yamato como su acompañante de aquella noche más no daba detalles de nada por mucho que sus cotillas amigas quisieran saber más ella se mantenía en su palabra sin mencionar nada acerca del bebé.

Cenaron y bailaron un rato más para luego escuchar a un desconocido en el escenario atraer la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches con todos los presentes.-Habló el señor de edad por el altoparlante.-Hoy he hecho algo que me llena de dicha y es ver a la mayoría de los estudiantes que una vez pasaron por mi tutela convertidos en hombres y mujeres de provecho.-Dijo sonriéndoles a los presentes.-Sinceramente he visto cosas que me han llenado de alegría como ver que Uchiha y Uzumaki no se han tirado a matar esta noche sino más bien han estado en armonía a lado de sus respectivas esposas. Haruno sinceramente hablo por todos los profesores al decirte que nunca creímos que convencerías a Uchiha pero mírate ahora que tienen un nuevo miembro en camino y Hyuga… jamás pensamos que le dirías algo a Naruto ni que Uzumaki se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos pero los milagros existen.

El parlamento causó risa en los presentes y rubor en los aludidos. Mientras el docente seguía hablando acerca de los estudiantes más destacados o los más graciosos o los más problemáticos por fin llegaron a la que sería el cierre de la velada.

-Y quien podría olvidar a la bella Mimi Tachikawa, la capitana de las porristas que salía sorprendentemente con el aplicado alumno Jyou Kido.-Dijo señalando a ambos jóvenes.-Por favor pasen al escenario que por decisión unánime han sido electos Rey y Reina del baile de reencuentro.

La observó marcharse hasta encontrarse con el joven de cabellos azules en el escenario. Luego de besar en la mejilla a su antiguo maestro y de que le pusieran una pequeña tiara procedió a bailar con el joven de lentes música lenta.

Observarlos era una molestia de por si y si a eso le suman las miradas de victoria que le lanzaba el joven lo irritaban aún más. Pero lo que le golpeo fue ver como él le decía algo a la joven y ella sonreía o se reía. De seguro alguna anécdota de juventud o uno que otro piropo tal vez. Le molestaba porque era mucho más de lo que él mismo había logrado luego de aquel último comentario que hizo.

El baile terminó y todos empezaron a despedirse prometiendo no perder el contacto y todo ese tipo de cursilerías propias de la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Adiós linda.-Habló Jyou dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de la castaña.-Espero nos volvamos a ver, llámame.

-Adiós superior Jyou.-Dijo Mimi con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin promesa de un reencuentro se encaminó hacia donde la esperaba cierto rubio molesto. Ella sin decir palabra se metió en el coche y él hizo lo propio.

-¿Te divertiste?-Preguntó irónicamente.

-Si.-Contestó de manera áspera y fría.

No mencionaron nada en lo que restaba del camino a casa, iban en el más absoluto silencio de ser posible. Una vez frente a la mansión ambos descendieron del coche, cada cual por su lado y sin decir una palabra se fueron a sus recamaras. Él aún molesto y con los celos a flor de piel y ella aún con el mal recuerdo de sus palabras en su memoria.

¿Quién de los dos cederá primero?

-¿Hola?-Habló cierta pelirroja en su momento de descanso por su celular-¿Yamato?

-Hola Sora…-Habló lejanamente el rubio a través del aparato-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti que no me has llamado a preguntar cómo llegue o cómo estoy?-Preguntó histérica la diseñadora.

-Sora, he tenido un mal día.-Dijo el rubio cansado.-No estoy para tus berrinches a las cuatro de la mañana.-Acotó el rubio.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?-Prefirió ignorar el comentario del rubio al respecto de la hora y prosiguió para con el tema de importancia.

-Mañana es el eco, ahí sabremos como va.-Habló simplemente.

-¿Y ella?-Preguntó nuevamente Sora.

Yamato permaneció en silencio por unos instantes debatiéndose entre ¿Qué decirle a Sora?

-Está bien en lo posible, digo ya empezó a sufrir los achaques del embarazo.-Dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Ya veo… ¿Algo que deba saber?-Cuestionó a su marido.

-No.-Dijo él finalmente.

-Entonces te llamo luego, por lo que veo no estas de ánimos para mis berrinches ni yo para aguantar tus rabietas. Me voy a trabajar.

Luego de una larga pausa…

-Adiós…-Luego le siguió el tono característico que anuncia el fin de la llamada.

-Maldición.-Murmuró la mujer bebiendo toda su lata de Coca-Cola para luego aventarla al cesto de basura sin el éxito de que esta cayera dentro del mismo.-Maldición.-Repitió la joven pelirroja.

-¡Ey! Lo que sea que te hayan hecho no es para que te desquites con el medio ambiente diseñadora.-Dijo "ESA" voz que tanto le molestaba escuchar.

-Fue falla de cálculos.-Dijo dignamente.-Me iba a levantar a recogerlo.

-Si claro.-Dijo el castaño rodando los ojos-¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy?

-"Nos" me suena a muchas personas fotógrafo y por lo que parece tú estas de muy buen humor para fastidiarme.-Dijo la mujer dignamente.

-Siempre es bueno estar de buen humor, sino luciría tan viejo como tú.-Le dijo frescamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó al borde de un colapso.

-Es verdad diseñadora, el constante enfado hace que las arrugas aparezcan prematuramente.-Le dijo serio.-Sino dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticinco.-Dijo por inercia.

-¡Pero si eres más joven que yo!-Exclamó admirado.-Yo pensaba que eras de unos treinta y tantos.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó alterada y aterrada ante la idea.

-Pues es lo que aparentas.-Le dijo observándola.-Pareces una amargada mujer de treinta que esta en la percha en vez de una de veinticinco en pleno júbilo de su juventud y ahora no me cabe duda que es por tus constantes enojos.

-¿Y después dices que no eres gay fotógrafo?-Dijo la mujer sin ganas de perder otra partida contra el molesto joven.-Porque un hombre no sabe de esas cosas y lo sé por mi marido.

-Cuando tú quieras te demuestro que no soy gay diseñadora, cuando tú quieras y tu comentario me hace pensar que quieres eso.-Dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos-¿Lo quieres?

-¡Nunca cerdo!-Chilló a todo volumen llamando incluso la atención de las modelos que se preparaban para la prueba de vestidos y fotografía.

El castaño se marchó riendo alegremente luego de haber hecho rabiar a la pelirroja, fácilmente podría hacer de eso una costumbre.

La mujer estaba furiosa y no sabe si por ser el constante objeto de su burla o por haberla llamado vieja. Maldito fotógrafo, cerdo, homosexual, imbécil, pensó con frustración ¿Vieja?, ¿Ella? involuntariamente sacó un espejo de mano de su cartera y empezó a buscar alguna marca de edad en su moreno rostro.

Él se había olvidado de su cámara en la sala de preparación para el desfile de práctica y cuando volvió a por ella se encontró con la diseñadora desesperada tratando de encontrarse alguna arruga por medio de un práctico espejito de mano. Sigilosamente se colocó detrás de ella asegurándose de no ser descubierto por la mujer, descendió sus labios hasta su oído y…

-Estese tranquila señora Ishida, aún no hay ninguna arruga en ese perfecto rostro.-Dijo bajito, solo para ella. Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su trabajo.

Dejando a una joven pelirroja sin aliento y ruborizada.

Era un bonito día sin lugar a dudas, el sol brillaba con intensidad, el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones, tenía una esplendida vista de la flora de la clínica en la que estaba y estaba tejiendo entusiasmada la primera chambrita para su sobrinito o sobrinita. Todo era tan bonito

Excepto por…

Regresó a ver hacia su derecha encontrándose con una mancha fucsia en un punto no muy lejano. Era la novia del doctor Takaishi que sorprendentemente había ido a visitarlo y a pasar todo el día con él. O mejor dicho a broncearse puesto que era lo único que había hecho hasta ese entonces con aquel sexi y diminuto bikini rojo intenso que contrastaba con su bronceada piel.

-Takeru.-Canturreó llamando al rubio que se hallaba platicando con unos colegas-¿Puedes ponerme más bronceador?-Habló como niña consentida.

-Voy.-Respondió el rubio a lo lejos.

Hikari volvió su vista a su tejido, no tenía porque presenciar el espectáculo que ella prodigaba con el afán de calentar al rubio. Aunque bueno, ella también estaba tomando el sol pero era parte de su terapia sin embargo observo su pálido y delgado cuerpo y nuevamente se sintió inferior a ella.

-Buenos días.-Canturreó una voz masculina cerca de su oído haciéndola sobresaltar-¿Cómo está la niña más bonita?

-Hola Daisuke.-Saludó la castaña cruzándose de piernas.

-Por Dios Hikari parece que estuvieras de vacaciones, ni mis vacaciones son en sitios como estos.-Habló asombrado el castaño.

-Lo sé, lo sé tus vacaciones son en casa de la loca de tú hermana en una montaña de nieve.-Repitió adivinando lo que seguía en el repertorio del castaño.

-No me lo recuerdes.-Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.-Pero bueno, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, igual que siempre.-Dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Eso no es verdad.-Señaló el joven.-Te gusta estar aquí, hay plantas, un parque, no se parece en nada a los hospitales donde solías estar y te ves más animada.-Le dijo.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó escéptica, estaba frustrada y con el autoestima por los pisos y aún así se veía más animada. Bueno si se pone a pensar en su semblante en sus días de claustro en el hospital hasta miedo le daría, en cambio ese cambio de aires si que le ha hecho bien.-Si, eso creo pero aún así estoy encerrada en un hospital.-Haciéndome ilusiones con un imposible le faltó decir pero no venía al caso.

-Yo no lo creo, estoy seguro.-Afirmó sonriéndole.-Pero Hikari ¿Qué haces tejiendo una bufanda a inicios del verano?

-¡No es una bufanda!-Chilló fuerte y molesta, logrando llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor.-Es una chambrita.-Dijo indignada sin regresar a ver a su amigo.

-Venga, no te enfades.-Dijo el joven amenamente.-Ok, una chambrita pero ¿Para quién?-Preguntó intrigado-¿Para el hijo de Miyako?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó dudoso-¿Tú no…?

-¡No Daisuke!-Contestó indignada.-Como crees.

-Es que no se me ocurre a quien le puedes estar tejiendo.-Dijo con sinceridad.

Su sonrisa empezó a formarse hasta dejar reluciente su blanca dentadura y un rostro de sincera felicidad.

-Mimi tendrá un bebé.-Dijo sonriendo-¿No es fantástico? ¡Seré tía!

Sin saber porqué exactamente cuando Hikari empezó a sonreír él también lo hizo por acto reflejo pero cuando le dijo el motivo tardó más de un minuto en asimilarlo.

-¡¿Mimi?-Preguntó, sorprendido, feliz e incrédulo.

-¡Si Mimi!-Dijo feliz ella-¿A qué es increíble?

-De hecho sí, y literalmente hablando.-Dijo sorprendido.-Pero… ¿Quién es el afortunado?, primero que todo ¿Mimi tenía novio?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues parece que si y el afortunado es…-Giro el rostro para enfocar su mirada castaña en el rubio que estaba del otro lado de la alberca.-El hermano mayor del doctor Takaishi.-Dijo achicando los ojos al encontrar a la dichosa rubia de espaldas con la parte de arriba del bikini suelta mientras el rubio le aplicaba el bronceador.

-Que pequeño es el mundo.-Susurró el castaño notando el cambio en el semblante de la castaña luego de voltear a ver al médico, ¿Acaso se hallaban de malas?-¿Pasa algo Hikari?

-No, nada.-Dijo ella rápidamente con la mirada gacha.-Daisuke…-Llamó al castaño.-Tu eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

-Si, eso ni lo dudes.-Le contestó extrañado.

-Bueno, entonces si te hago una pregunta me responderías honestamente ¿verdad?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Si Hikari, ¿De qué va todo esto?-Preguntó ya algo inseguro.

-Daisuke por favor mira disimuladamente hacia el otro lado de la alberca y dime sinceramente ¿Quién es más bonita?, ¿ella o yo?-Preguntó como confidencia.

El castaño hizo lo que ella le pidió y sus ojos se encontraron con un exuberante cuerpo y una hermosa cabellera de color rubio platinado. Una mujer muy hermosa sin duda alguna con aquel pequeño bañador de excitante color rojo. Sus ojos también se posaron en la figura masculina que untaba aquel líquido bronceador sobre su cuerpo pero si el rubio ese, el médico prodigio. Bueno debía reconocer que él tenía muy buen gusto pero…

-Sabes no hace falta que contestes Daisuke.-Dijo la joven resignada.-Basta con ver como te has quedado perdido mirándola.-Dijo sonriendo irónicamente.-No te sientas obligado a decir mi nombre solo por nuestra amistad y...

-¿Acaso yo habré dicho ella?-Dijo el castaño interrumpiéndola.-Reconozco que tiene buenos… atributos.-Dijo el joven.-Pero tú no estas nada mal Hikari y tu rostro es mucho más hermoso y ni hablar de tu forma de ser.-Dijo ruborizado viendo para otro lado.

-Gracias Daisuke.-Dijo ella sonriéndole ruborizada.-Por animarme.

-No es nada.-Dijo él callando por un momento par armarse de valor.-Hikari tú sabes que yo…

-¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?, no quiero que se queme.-Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo deliberadamente a su amigo castaño, sabía que no fue buena idea preguntarle eso a él más que todo con todos los rumores acerca de sus sentimientos por ella.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el castaño mientras procedía a colocarle el líquido blanco sobre su espalda.

Hikari simplemente meditaba acerca de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle Daisuke, aquellas palabras que ella ha estado evadiendo por un año más o menos desde que empezaron a circular los rumores acerca de los sentimientos de Daisuke.

Pero ella solo le veía como un hermano, nada más…

¡Takeru por favor ten más cuidado!-Chilló alto cierta rubia molesta luego de sentir como un líquido frío corría por su espalda recién untada con su caro producto bronceador.

-Lo siento Catalina.-Se disculpó el rubio igual de fastidiado.

Pero no por haber regado el líquido de su bebida, para nada. Lo que le molesto fue primeramente ver a su paciente en aquel sensual traje de baño verde esmeralda de dos piezas acompañada. Oh si, por que ahí estaba el mismo castaño de la otra vez.

Siendo sincero él la cuidaba desde que la notó fuera de su cuarto pero no fue hasta cuando gritó cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. En honor a la verdad aquel grito fue como una alarma para él que le preparaba para ponerse de pie e ir por ella en cualquier momento. Pero cuando volteo a ver nada grata fue su sorpresa al ver a tipo ese ahí con ella. ¿Cómo era? ¿Daisuke?

Observo por unos momentos hasta que Catalina reclamaba su atención para que le dejara de untar el bronceador en un mismo sitio. Hasta que se fijó disimuladamente que el castaño se quedaba observando a la rubia. Su ego se alzó de pensar que le estaba envidiando en ese mismo momento, tanto así que para no reír con superioridad prefirió disimuladamente parar para beber algo.

Lo siguiente fue lo que más lo exasperó. Ver al castaño diciéndole algo a su paciente para que ella se ruborizara y luego ella le dijo algo para que él se ruborizara. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Pero lo que le hizo soltar el vaso no fue eso, no. Fue lo que pasó después.

De la nada el castaño le retiró la bata blanca que cubría su hermosa piel mientras ella se recostaba de pecho retirando sus largos cabellos de su desnuda espalda y luego el castaño empezaba a untarle un líquido blanco que supone era bloqueador. Fue ahí cuando soltó el vaso y lo derramó sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

Lo iba a matar, solamente por osar tocarla.

Recuperó la cordura pensando que él no es nadie para reclamarle eso. Ellos son amigos supuestamente con una relación más afín o por lo menos no tan hostil como la que ella ha estado teniendo para con él los últimos días. Y por último si ellos son novios o algo más que amigos a él no le debería importar ¡ni un comino! Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que le importa y mucho.

Y los papeles cambiaron puesto que ahora era él el que tenía envidia, y mucha.

Últimamente su normalmente ruidosa vida se ha convertido en un cúmulo de molestos silencios y eso le fastidiaba. Desde el incidente aquella noche no se han hablado, apenas y se han visto. Las últimas palabras que cruzaron fueron al respecto de cosas de carácter importante como un intercambio de números, la entrega de llaves copia de la puerta principal y de su propia recámara y el punto de que él ya tenía que trabajar y que para cualquier cosa que quiera movilizarse le llame para que le mande a alguien.

El que dijo todo fue Yamato, Mimi se limitaba a asentir aún resentida por las palabras del rubio de ojos azules que le quitaba el sueño.

Pero ya no dejaría que la siguiera tratando como un objeto, como un simple vientre ambulante el cual no tiene sentimientos. Algo que si la molestaba era el hecho de que ambos parecían resentidos el uno con el otro o mejor dicho le irritaba que él se sintiera ofendido cuando solo ella tenía ese derecho. Lo único que hizo fue bailar con un ex novio pero eso a él no le importa después de todo ella solo es el vientre donde su hijo crece.

Ishida era orgulloso y eso la molestaba porque ella también lo era y una mescla de dos orgullosos no podría traer nada bueno.

Y para terminar con su mal humor, está obesa o por lo menos para tener solamente dos meses de gestación.

-¡Mimi linda!, ¿Cómo has estado?-Saludó efusivamente Michael luego de despedir a su última pareja de pacientes.-Yamato, hola.

-Hola Michael.-Saludó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-Fue en cambio el seco saludo de Yamato.

-Pasen por favor.-Pidió el rubio abriéndoles camino-¿Algún malestar?

-Si exceptuamos aquel día cuando vomitaba todo lo que comía.-Dijo Mimi.-He estado bien.

-¿Cambios de humor?

-Muchos.-Habló esta vez Yamato mientras Mimi lo regresaba a ver de mala manera y él solo sonreía con victoria.

-¿Y Sora?-Mencionó el rubio de ojos verdes a propósito para molestar a su hermano.

-De viaje.-Contestó Mimi tímidamente.

-Entonces ¿Estás viviendo con Miyako?-Preguntó Michael incrédulo.

-No yo….-Dijo Mimi.

-Vive conmigo.-Se le adelantó Yamato sonriéndole con sorna. Que Michael nombrara a Sora si ayudó a desequilibrarlo un poco, pero haberse dado el gusto de decirle él mismo que Mimi está viviendo con él. Oh, nunca había sentido tanto placer por decir algo similar.

-¿No te parece eso algo incómodo hermano?-Habló el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿No te parece que ese no es tú asunto hermanito?-Le respondió con ironía el rubio mayor.

De nuevo un duelo de miradas y silencios se llevaba a cabo entre ambos rubios y como siempre la castaña en medio de ambos.

-¿Hoy me harás un eco?-Peguntó Mimi tratando de apaciguar el tenso ambiente.

-Si Mimi, por favor recuéstate aquí.-Señaló el médico.-Ya empiezas a tener pancita.-Le dijo a manera de broma.

-Sí, ya se da a notar.-Habló Mimi con una radiante sonrisa.

-Muy bien, veamos a este bebé.-Señaló mientras prendía la máquina y colocaba el aparato sobre su vientre apenas abultado.

Era increíble cómo podía cambiar un bebé en desarrollo en tan solo cuatro semanas, la magia de la creación. Yamato estaba para sorpresa de él mismo ilusionado y anonadado por los sentimientos que causaban en él una simple ecografía. Pero ¿Qué era eso…?

-Oh por Dios…-Susurró Michael regresando a ver a la pareja de hito a hito. Yamato y después de Mimi.

Miedo, angustia y desesperación fueron los tres sentimientos que llenaron a ambos futuros padres por el posible significado de las palabras del joven médico que los miraba y regresaba a ver a la pantalla con incredulidad mientras movía el aparato con insistencia sobre el vientre de la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo malo con mi bebé Michael?-Preguntó Mimi con miedo.

-¡Por el amor al cielo Michael! ¡¿Qué carajo sucede?-Preguntó Yamato al borde de un colapso. Luego de que Mimi no obtuviera respuesta por parte del rubio especialista-¡¿Qué le pasa a mí bebé?

-Eso es lo que pasa.-Dijo Michael quedamente.-No es solo un bebé…-Dijo con silencio.-Son tres…

Tres… Tres… Tres…

¿Era eso posible? ¿Tendría… trillizos?

Silencio, nuevamente esa palabra fue la que se hizo presente en esa sala. Nadie dijo nada por casi tres minutos, aún no podían salir de su propio asombro. El médico no sabía ni como sentirse al respecto. Tres niños… tres motivos por los cuales Mimi se vería atada a la vida de su medio hermano. Yamato no lo asimilaba bien aún, las probabilidades de que sean trillizos eran pocas casi nulas. Y Mimi, si ella pensó que despedirse de uno sería difícil, de tres era más de lo que podría soportar.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro Michael?-Preguntó Yamato luego de aclarar su garganta.

-Totalmente.-Dijo el otro rubio.-Observa.-Dijo indicándole los tres diferentes seres humanos con forma de frijoles.-Uno, dos y tres.-Ambos se regresaron a ver y por primera vez olvidaron las diferencias aparecidas no hace mucho y se concentraron en un punto que causaba la preocupación de ambos.

-¿Mimi?-Preguntaron ambos al unísono al notar que la joven no había dicho nada en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

La castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella? Ella que no tenía planeado ser madre todavía pero ya se había hecho a la idea de serlo de un niño. ¿Cómo podría serlo de tres? Y al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podría despedir a tres personas que estuvieron dentro de ella por casi un año? Si ya hacerse a la idea de despedirse de uno era difícil, de tres era casi imposible.

-¿Si?-Respondió ella después de un tiempo logrando que el alma le volviera al cuerpo a ambos rubios.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto ya que ahora las cosas se han complicado un poco.-Dijo Michael seriamente.

La castaña se vistió y junto con Yamato se pusieron frente a Michael separados por su escritorio nada más y ante la seria mirada del rubio de ojos verdes ambos se estremecieron.

-Voy a serles muy francos a ambos y les hablaré crudamente acerca de la situación.-Comenzó a decir hablando de manera profesional.-Que sean tres en vez de uno no necesariamente tiene que ser motivo de alarma siempre y cuando se tomen las debidas precauciones, por ejemplo. Mimi, tienes que esforzarte menos y comer de manera mucho más adecuada no importa cuantas tallas aumentes es natural puesto que llevas a tres niños dentro de ti.-Explicó y la castaña asentía.-Yamato, ahora tienes que cuidarla mucho más y estar más al pendiente. Evitar el estrés o disgustos fuertes y eso viene de la mano con peleas. Por favor se un poco comprensivo con ella ya que tendrá fuertes recaídas anímicamente o bien podría estar hiperactiva, todo depende de sus hormonas y de que tan alborotadas estén.-Habló dirigiéndose a su hermano.-Con respecto al parto hay que esperar a que tú cuerpo anuncie que es el momento y en ese instante te prepararemos para una cesárea, lo lamento pero será imposible que tengas un parto natural.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Mimi cabizbaja.

-Te recetaré unas vitaminas más adecuadas para tu situación actual y ya sabes que cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.-Le recordó Michael.

-Gracias Michael.-Habló Yamato esta vez levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su medio hermano.-Vamos Mimi.-Dijo suavemente olvidando el enfado que sentía desde hace unos días.

Pero la castaña no se movió de su asiento. Michael la conocía demasiado bien para poder adivinar que era lo que pasaba con Mimi. Ese semblante indicaba que no quería estar con Yamato en esos momentos.

-Linda, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-Preguntó Michael desinteresadamente.

-Si…-Susurró Mimi quedamente.

-Yo la llevo después a tu casa.-Indicó a Yamato sonriéndole con victoria, aunque sea en estas circunstancias esa partida la ganaba él.

-Mimi.-Habló a la castaña-¿Eso quieres?

-Si, eso quiero.-Dijo segura pero sin regresarle a ver.-Quiero quedarme con Michael.

El rubio mayor apretó los puños, Mimi ni siquiera lo regresaba a ver ¿Estaría molesta por tener que cargar con tres de sus hijos?, ¿Por qué quiere quedarse a solas con Michael?, ¿Por qué quiere alejarse de él?, ¿Seguirá enfadada? Sin embargo como es inteligente sabe que si ahorita la fuerza que la acompañe solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos y también debía pensar en algo importante como: Decirle o no decirle a Sora al respecto de los tres bebés.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después.-Se despidió y en un impulso se agachó y besó su cabeza con ternura pero ni aún así ella volvió la mirada a él.

Entonces en silencio salió de la habitación con muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Michael observó la escena sin decir una palabra, imaginaba lo difícil que debe ser para ambos asimilar una noticia de ese calibre pero debían hacerlo después de todo ya la decisión fue tomada y aquellas vidas ya estaban en camino.

-Nailea…-Llamó por el teléfono de oficina a su secretaria.-Cancela mis citas de hoy a partir de ahora.

-De acuerdo señor pero…-Dijo la voz a través del teléfono-¿Ocurrió algo malo? Claro, si se puede saber.

-Mimi.-Fue lo único que dijo simplemente, sabía que su secretaria entendería la razón.-Haga lo que le dije.-Ordenó.

-De acuerdo doctor, pero ¿Qué les digo a sus pacientes?-Preguntó confusa y con un tono de voz apagado ante la mención de la castaña.

-Invéntate algo Nai, por favor. Te daré el día libre a partir de ahora si lo haces creíble.-Pidió.

-De acuerdo doctor Ishida.-Señaló la joven de rizos negros.

-Y Nai…-Llamó antes que le colgara.-Por favor deja de llamarme Doctor Ishida nos conocemos desde hace años, somos amigos. Dime Michael.-Pidió.

-De acuerdo Doctor… digo Michael.

-Gracias Nai, puedes irte una vez que hayas cancelado mis citas.-Finalizó su conversación y ahora reparó su vista en la castaña frente a él que parecía absorta en su propio mundo-¿Quieres hablar?

Solo con esas palabras la castaña no habló pero se aventó a los brazos de su mejor amigo a llorar siendo recibida por él con los brazos abiertos mientras acariciaba su sedosa cabellera. Dejó que la joven desahogara todo su dolor en su hombro y así estuvieron por largo rato desahogando sus penas en silencio mientras Michael como su buen amigo simplemente la arrullaba y la dejaba llorar.

-Ya, ya tranquila Mimi.-Dijo consolándola.-Saldrás adelante como siempre.

-No sé como podré hacerlo esta vez.-Sollozó la castaña.

-Con el apoyo de todos los que te queremos, como siempre.-Le decía tranquilamente.

-No sé como podré despedirme de ellos después, me sentiré sola.-Confesó.

-Pero no lo estarás, nos tienes a tus amigos y familia.-Le recordó.-A Hikari, a Miyako a Ken y por supuesto me tendrás a mí que estaré siempre que me necesites.

-¿Crees… qué pueda quedarme con uno?-Preguntó.

-Esa no es una pregunta que yo te pueda contestar.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Aunque conociendo a Sora y su obsesión por ser madre era muy difícil que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Preguntó Mimi, no era dirigida a Michael sino a cualquier ente o persona que pueda contestarle aquello, se sentía muy sola.

-Disfrutar el tiempo que tengas con ellos todo lo que puedas y pensar lo menos posible en que tendrás que decirles adiós.-Le animó.-Después de todo ellos son parte de ti ahora y si tú estas mal ellos lo estarán, así que por tus hijos trata de no agobiarte mucho.

-De acuerdo Michael, lo haré.-Dijo Mimi secándose las lágrimas.-Gracias y perdón por mojar tu camiseta.-Le dijo.

-No es nada, ahora ¿Vamos a comer?-Preguntó levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, encontrando a su joven secretaria recogiendo sus cosas.-Hasta mañana Nai.

-Hasta mañana doctor… Michael y señorita Tachikawa.

-Hasta mañana Nai.-Se despidió Mimi.-Y dime Mimi por favor.-Le pidió sonriéndole.-Michael…-Llamó al rubio que iba delante de ella.-Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

El rubio de ojos verdes no contestó pero si le regaló una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su secretaria que no entendía como era que Mimi no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio por ella. Aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos…

Y ella conocía de sentimientos no correspondidos a la perfección…

-Muy bien una vez más chicas, por favor antes de irnos.-Llamó una voz masculina llamando a las modelos para la sesión de fotografía.

Hubieron muchos suspiros cansados por parte de las esbeltas mujeres pero a la final hicieron caso al castaño y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones.

-¿Por qué Pashmina va en el centro?-Cuestionó la pelirroja parándose con suficiencia junto al castaño para ver la sesión de fotos.-Creo que Nicole o Elise resaltarían lo que la campaña quiere mostrar.

-Diseñadora yo no me entrometo en tú trabajo así que te pido la misma consideración con el mío.-Dijo sin regresarla a ver.

-Era solo una opinión, una crítica constructiva o un consejo como quieras verlo.-Dijo desinteresadamente.

-No puede ser las tres cosas.-Contestó el castaño.

-Eso depende del punto de vista.-Le contestó la joven.-Si es de una persona limitada o no.

-Muy graciosa.

-Solo por curiosidad, inténtalo.-Le sugirió.

-¿Qué le importa a la señora como saldrá mí trabajo?-Preguntó suspicaz.-Después de todo si no les gusta es mi sueldo no el tuyo, tú ya cumpliste con tú trabajo.-Fue grosero y lo sabía pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de que preocuparse como el evento del sábado.

-Idiota.-Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.-Eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar.-Se fue mascullando esperando no ser oída.

El castaño se quedó quieto, entonces las intensiones de la diseñadora eran nobles. Regresó a ver a las modelos, tal vez…

-Nicole.-Llamó a la rubia.-Por favor cambia de puesto con Pashmina, Pash ve al puesto de Nicole.-Les ordenó y a pesar de la mala cara de la joven de cabellos negros por tener que irse casi al último le obedecieron y Taichi pudo sacar la foto.

-Gracias.-Agradeció viendo llegar a su jefa.-Pueden retirarse.

-Hola Taichi.-Saludó Dánica.

-Hola Dánica.-Respondió el castaño.

-Querido déjame ver que fotos tomaste hoy.-Pidió Dánica a su fotógrafo estrella.

-Tengo dos.-Indicó.-Puedes escoger laque más te parezca.

-¡Magnifico!-Chilló la veterana mujer al recibir ambas fotos.-Veamos… sin duda esta.-Dijo indicando una de las fotos.-Nicole inspira exactamente lo que esta campaña demanda, mucho más que Pashmina. Te felicito Taichi otro maravilloso trabajo.

-Si… gracias-¿Cómo se sentía? Como un bastardo, fue muy grosero con la señora diseñadora cuando ella estaba extrañamente tratando de ser amable con él y ahora recibía una felicitación por su consejo.

-Por cierto Taichi.-Llamó su atención su jefe-¿No has sacado a la señorita Takenouchi de paseo?

-No, no he tenido tiempo.-Indicó el joven aún algo ido.

-Pues espero que lo hagas pronto después de todo eso es parte de educación y cortesía.-Le explicó.

-Lo sé y no te preocupes le diré para salir el sábado.-Prometió tranquilizando a su jefa.

-Eso era lo que quería oír, ahora puedes irte a casa Taichi.-Le supo decir la mujer.

-Si… este…. Dánica, ¿Sora ya se fue?-Preguntó el castaño.

-No, aún está arreglando unas cosas de su nuevo taller.-Le contestó al castaño que escuchando eso fue tras la mujer pelirroja.

Caminó hasta llegar a la que habían asignado como su oficina y la quedó viendo desde atrás como acomodaba ciertas cosas como fotos, diplomas, diseños mientras tarareaba una nana infantil. ¿Quién diría que a la recta diseñadora le gustaban las nanas infantiles? Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una risita.

Paró de cantar al saberse acompañada y regresó a ver a la puerta para encontrarse con cierto indeseable castaño que la miraba con clara burla y eso la irritó.

-Búrlate si quieres fotógrafo, aprovecha.-Le dijo sarcásticamente.

El joven recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente y se ruborizó provocando sorpresa en la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante.

-Esto…-No sabía por donde empezar.-Con respecto a lo de hace un rato yo… gracias por el consejo.-Dijo de la manera más fresca que pudo.

-Ah… de nada, supongo.-Comentó desinteresadamente encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda, por un momento pensó que se disculparía.

-Y yo...-Le molestaba un poco que la diseñadora lo tratara con dicha indiferencia.-Como recordarás soy tu guía turístico y estaba pensando si me querías acompañar el sábado a cierto lugar.

-Yo no iría con usted a ningún lugar desconocido.-Habló seriamente.

-Por favor, es mi deber hacerlo y te garantizo que te divertirás.-Le dijo de manera entusiasta.-Hasta los estirados como tu necesitan divertirse de vez en cuando.

No recibió respuesta por parte de la mujer así que no le quedó de otra más que usar un plan B.

-Te reto diseñadora.-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndola de manera desafiante.

-Te escucho.-Dijo la mujer regresando a verlo de la misma manera.

-Si tú no te diviertes seré tu esclavo por todo un día.-Propuso el castaño.

-¿Solo un día?-Preguntó suspicaz.

-Vale, una semana.-Negoció el joven de cabello alborotado.

-Sabes negociar fotógrafo, acepto.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Y si yo ganó tú serás mi esclava por una semana.-Agregó con una victoriosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? Yo no acepte eso.-Espetó la mujer.

-Nunca cierres un trato sin escuchar bien todo diseñadora, si yo pierdo algo es lógico que tú también.-Le dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Pero…

-¿Te gustan los niños?-Preguntó Taichi seriamente.

¿Qué si le gustaban? ¡Le encantaban! Eso no se debía preguntar pero suponiendo que él no conoce su pasado es lógica la pregunta.

-Si ¿Por qué…?

-Entonces es un noventa por ciento seguro que perderé así que despreocúpate diseñadora.-Le dijo desinteresadamente.

-¿Por qué este cambio repentino de actitud fotógrafo?

-Por dos razones diseñadora, la primera que mi trabajo me lo ordena y segunda como agradecimiento por tu consejo.-Al ver que la joven no entendía decidió recordárselo.-Ya sabes definitivamente debía de cambiar a Pashmina por Nicole.

-Ah, entonces de nada supongo.-Dijo siendo ella ahora quien portaba una sonrisa de victoria y siguió recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse a su casa.

-¿Te llevo?-Preguntó caballerosamente el joven.

-Me empiezas a asustar fotógrafo.-Le dijo jocosamente la diseñadora.

-Quien entiende a las mujeres, si uno las trata mal se quejan y si se las trata bien creen que un anda en drogas.-Le comentó frustrado-¿Qué dices?, ¿Vamos?

-Va…

-Taichi ¿Hasta cuándo te espero?-Una chillona voz se hizo presente.

-Un momento Pashmina.-Comentó el castaño colocándose una mano sobre su nuca, se olvidó de Pashmina ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado con la diseñadora?

-Apúrate cariño tenemos una cita esta noche.-Habló la joven de manera insinuante y apropósito puesto que había escuchado que la japonesita esa de la diseñadora fue la que le "aconsejó" a Taichi que la mandara al último, ¿Quién la manda a meterse?

-Un momento y pasamos dejando a Sora primero Pash.-Dijo el joven como una orden no como una consulta.

-No es necesario.-Dijo Sora repentinamente.-Puedo ir andando. No se preocupen no les causaré molestias.

-No.-Insistió Taichi.-No es ninguna molestia, te vienes con nosotros diseñadora.

-No me perderé en Londres fotógrafo.-Le aseguró además acabo de recordar que debo de hacer unas cuantas paradas extra.-Indicó la mujer.-Gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo pasando rápidamente junto a la pareja.-Que disfruten su velada.

-Sora…-Estaba confundido, perplejo y extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja..

-Ya la oíste Taichi, vámonos mejor.-Insistió la modelo aferrándose a su brazo.

-Si… vamos…-Dijo mirando por donde la mujer se había ido.

Sora se introdujo en el ascensor rogando a los ángeles y a los santos que la pareja no la alcanzara. Y solamente pudo relajarse cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella y se halló totalmente sola en el ascensor.

Se sintió desubicada y descubrió el motivo por el cual Taichi no quería quitar a Pashmina del centro de la fotografía. Ellos eran algo, novios o amantes lo importante era que se entendían. Como algo más que amigos y al parecer tenían planes. ¿Hace cuánto que ella no tenía planes con Yamato? ¿Meses?, ¿Años?, sonrió resignada de nada valía pensarlo porque cuanto más lo pensaba más llegaba a la conclusión de que lo suyo con Yamato dejó de ser lo mismo desde hace cuatro años atrás… desde que se casaron.

Nostalgia, tristeza y envidia…. No pudo evitar sentir en esos momentos

Y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Era extraño como cambiaba la actitud de la joven castaña que atendía, de ser primero tímida e insegura para después agarrarle un poquito de confianza y ahora ser ignorado totalmente.

Todo desde el incidente en la piscina. Pero no recuerda haberle hecho nada a la joven para que lo tratara así. Por ejemplo ahora estaba revisando su estado y normalmente se quedaba a platicar con ella pero hoy. Apenas lo había visto y murmurado un saludo para luego seguir concentrada en su obra de tejido.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás linda?-Preguntó tratando de sonar casual y como si no notara su rechazo.

-¿Daisuke no ha venido hoy?-Preguntó ella de vuelta.

Los algo dentro de él se revolvieron nada más de escuchar la mención del castaño ese que ha pasado más con ella que él mismo que es su médico.

-No, tú novio no ha venido hoy.-Le dijo molesto, vale sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero… mierda tenía veintidós y no le gustaba que nadie le ignore menos una chica.

Hikari tardó en contestarle, ¿Acaso no pensaba decir qué era mentira y que no eran novios?, ¿Lo eran? Sus puños metidos en los bolsillos de su bata se apretaron. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando él no es nadie para merecer una explicación?

-Daisuke no es mi novio.-Dijo devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo del rubio.-Ya vendrá más tarde supongo.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y logró sacar de quicio al rubio menor.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hikari?

-A mí no me pasa nada, no sé de que está hablando.-Le dijo concentrada en su tejido.

-Sí claro, nada.-Repitió incrédulo.-Has estado actuando raro conmigo desde el otro día en la piscina no creas que no lo he notado, que no te lo haya dicho es muy diferente.-Dijo perdiendo su habitual calma.-Pensé que eran esas etapas por las que pasaban las mujeres pero no es así ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hice para que me ignores Hikari?

-Nada...

-¡No mientas!-Le dijo alzando la voz sorprendiendo a la castaña.-Yo… lo lamento pero no me explico el porqué de tu comportamiento y es frustrante.

-Yo…

Iba a seguirle con el asunto, estaba decidido a no salir de ese cuarto sin una respuesta a sus interrogantes pero su localizador empezó a sonar indicándole que le necesitaban en otra sala y a regañadientes acepto que tenía que ir.

-Esta plática no ha terminado.-Le anunció.-Queda pendiente.

Y salió de la habitación muy enfadado por la situación dejando a una castaña con los ojos abiertos sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Acaso Takeru Takaishi le estaba montando una escena?

-¿Cuántos?-Preguntó cierta mujer con incredulidad-¿Escuche bien?, ¿Dijiste tres o solo fue mi imaginación?

-Si tía, vienen tres.-Dijo Mimi resignada, luego de platicar con Michael le pidió que la dejara con Miyako y Ken unas horas antes de recogerla para llevarla a su casa o mejor dicho a la casa de los Ishida.

-Dios mío y tú que no planeabas tener ni siquiera uno todavía.-Dijo tocando el apenas abultado vientre de su sobrina.-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto engordarás?

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta adecuada cielo.-Habló Ken que llevaba a Mayumi dormida en sus brazos.

-Es cierto querido, lo lamento Mimi.-Se disculpó la también futura madre-¿Cómo van las cosas con el padre?-Cuestionó.

-Pues nos toleramos, a veces no nos hablamos en todo el día.-Contó rememorando especialmente los últimos días.

-Por un lado mejor cielo, sería raro que te involucres con aquel hombre.-Le dijo Miyako.-Después de todo es el padre de tus hijos, con quien perdiste la virginidad. Es mejor que mantengas esa relación neutra y se traten solo lo necesario por el bebé.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros de nuevo?-Preguntó Ken.

-Porque la mujer de Yamato quería estar cerca del bebé.-Le comentó a sus tíos.

-Pero esa rara mujer no está y no debe saberlo además así no estarías sola nunca siempre nos tendrías cerca.-Le explicó.-Mayumi te extraña.

-Lo sé, tal vez se lo comente.-Como están las cosas con Yamato duda que diga que no, si apenas y le saluda.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Mimi?-Cuestionó Ken a la que quería como una sobrina.

-No quiero molestar.-Respondió ella.

-No digas tonterías Mimi, ven a la mesa y luego nosotros te vamos a dejar a tu… digo a su mansión.

-De acuerdo, gracias…

La verdad, no quería llegar a la mansión. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ello.

Estaba esperando que volviera y llevaba horas haciéndolo. Sinceramente la noticia de que iba a ser padre de tres niños al mismo tiempo no la asimilaba totalmente.

Observó el reloj de pared. Nueve con cuarenta minutos, ya era tarde ¿Estará bien?, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Se estremecía de solo pensarlo eso sería, fatal, horrible, desgarrador.

Por fin una luz de los faroles se vio por la sala y no iba a permitir que supiera lo preocupado que estaba o como le afectaba su ausencia. Así que subió a su recamara esperando escuchar la puerta de junto cerrarse indicándole que Mimi ya se hallaba segura en su propia habitación bajo su cuidado.

Pero eso nunca llegó, escuchó la puerta principal, abrirse y cerrarse. Luego unos ligeros golpes contra las escaleras indicándole que estaba subiendo por ellas. Para luego escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba. Suspiró tranquilo, por fin estaba sana y salva en su casa; bajo su entera protección.

Aunque lo ha sabido disimular muy bien se le hace muy extraño saberse lejos de ella y de sus hijos, se siente… raro… y eso que solía pasar mucho con Sora que digamos o sea que no era que estaba acostumbrado a la compañía excesiva es más era mejor del tipo solitario.

El hecho de que lo ignorara le molestaba y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su forma de tratarle o que había hecho para ganarse su rechazo. Si él había sido cortés con llevarla a su cena. No puede estar molesta por decirle de su embarazo al tipo ese ¿O si?, ¿Acaso quería que la considerara libre para algún día revivir viejos tiempos?, sacudió la cabeza ante la imagen mental de Mimi con aquel tipo de lentes sintió nauseas.

Decidió que lo mejor era bajar por algo de beber, tal vez un vaso de su Johnny Negro le ayudaría a recuperar el sueño y a quitarse esos burdos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Bajo descalzo y se dirigió a la sala se sirvió su trago y se encaminó a su recamara de no ser porque se percató de cierta luz que provenía de la cocina. Nunca sintió que Mimi dejara su habitación y ellos dos eran los únicos que podrían andar por la casa libremente. Antes de ir a la cocina pasó por su librero y de entre los libros de la parte alta sacó un revolver plateado procediendo a encaminarse a la cocina.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Habló de manera gruesa y fría tomando por sorpresa al intruso y luego escuchando como algo se rompía.-Quédese quieto, esta siendo apuntado por un arma.

El intruso obedeció y aún apuntándole el rubio se dirigió a prender las luces de la cocina para encarar al sujeto.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Dijo sorprendido fijándose en quien era el intruso.-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Preguntó bajando el arma luego de encontrarse con aquella belleza de ojos castaños que lo miraba asustada.

-No podía dormir.-Dijo Mimi ruborizada y con lagrimillas en los ojos, se había llevado un buen susto.-Vine por un vaso de leche.-Dijo tímidamente.

Yamato suspiró resignado y se apresuró a comprobar que lo que se había roto era el vaso de cristal con la leche y también se dio cuenta que Mimi estaba descalza en medio de ese desastre.

-No te muevas.-Le ordenó acercándose a ella y de un firme movimiento cargándola en sus fuertes brazos aspirando su aroma al hacerlo sintiendo como esto causaba un efecto en él.-Te llevaré a tú alcoba.

En el camino no se dijeron palabra, Yamato tratando de no ver ni pensar en el escote que estaba a su vista o de lo suave que se sentía la piel de la chica en sus brazos o de su embriagante olor a fresas y manzanilla; pero todo era en vano ya que su mente se hacía miles de ideas al respecto de ello y no eran nada puras ni inocentes.

Mientras que Mimi estaba muy apenada por el suceso y algo asustada también. Yamato nunca había usado ese tono con ella aunque era comprensible después de todo pensaba que era un ladrón. Aunque si lo pensaba bien esto podría evitar una tensa conversación que no sabía como comenzar puede que ahora sea el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-Listo, ve a descansar.-Indicó Yamato depositándola en el frío suelo en el umbral de su recamara.-Hasta mañana.-De algun modo luego de haberla visto se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque como iba vestida dudaba que pudiera dormir sin soñar con ella.

-Señor Ishida.-Susurró esperando no ser escuchada pero fue inútil.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Yamato volviendo su vista a ella.

-Yo… estaba pensando.-Dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

Mierda como si verla en ese fino camisón no fuera suficiente para su imaginación también se ruborizaba ¿Quería matarlo?

-¿Si?

-Creo que lo mejor sería volver a mi casa.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué…?-Cuestionó asombrado.

-Creo que sería menos incomodo para ambos ya que parece que no nos simpatizamos mucho que digamos.-Empezó a hablar con la cabeza gacha.-Podría ir siempre que quisiera y claro que no me negaría a darle alguna noticia acerca de los niños y su esposa no tiene porque enterarse.-Explicó reuniendo valor para alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos-¿Qué opina?, es una buena idea.

-¿Es por algo que hice?-Preguntó Yamato con la mirada gacha.-Si fue por lo que le dije a tú ex novio yo…

-Lo de Jyou no tiene nada que ver con esto.-Se apresuró a decir.-Simplemente no quiero seguir incomodándolo con mi presencia en esta casa, además extraño a mi familia.-Dijo sinceramente.-Esta casa es muy bonita pero a la vez muy solitaria y no me gusta la soledad.

-Pero…

-Ni que me traten como un objeto.-Añadió con la vista en el piso siendo tomada por sorpresa debido a que repentinamente sintió como dos fuertes manos se colocaran en sus delgados brazos.

-Lamento mucho haber dicho lo que dije.-Aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que había dicho.-Yo no te considero un objeto, yo…-No dijo más, el observar como sus acaramelados ojos le miraban con cierto brillo en ellos. Esperando que diga algo era alucinante. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su rostro al de ella tomando posesión de aquellos labios que hace tiempo quería volver a probar.

Mimi estaba atónita, jamás hubiera esperado eso. En medio de la noche estando solo con un fino camisón recibir un beso de Yamato Ishida, el padre de su hijo. Casado con otra persona era… estaba mal.

-Señor… Ishida…-El rubio aprovechó el descuido de la castaña e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca profundizando el beso… haciéndola sentir de mil y un maneras inesperadas, extrañas, nuevas…

El rubio no perdió tiempo y apretó a la castaña contra su cuerpo. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo venía sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de hacerla suya nuevamente, reclamarla como suya y de nadie más porque eso era… su mujer.

Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con pericia acariciando cada rincón de piel al descubierto descendiendo su boca para besar su garganta y el nacimiento de sus senos mientras ella no dejaba de gemir arrítmicamente.

-Esto… está… mal.-Dijo ella avergonzada de no poder tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para parar aquel acto prohibido, pero era humana y débil…

Con delicadeza bajo las tiras del delgado camisón haciendo que este rodara por el piso dejando a la castaña con una sola prenda en su cuerpo cubriendo aquella parte íntima de ella. Llegando a la conclusión de que se hallaban en una posición incómoda la tomó entre sus brazos y la guió a su cama todo esto sin dejar de besarla.

-Señor… Ishida.-Volvió a repetir entre gemidos al sentir como el rubio empezaba a besar sus senos con experiencia de seguro adquirida de seguro en sus años de matrimonio. Sora, con el recuerdo de la pelirroja logró sacar fuerza de voluntad para encarar al rubio y…-Sora.-Susurró Mimi agitada logrando que el rubio dejara de estimular su erecto pezón.

Yamato volvió a verla. Estaba ruborizada, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y ciertas marcas en todo el cuerpo provocadas por él. Semidesnuda ante sus ojos azules. Mencionó a su esposa.

-No podemos hacerle eso señor…

-Yamato.-Corrigió rápidamente. Ya no quería escuchar "Señor Ishida". Quería que le dijera Yamato, que gimiera su nombre. Mientras él gemía el suyo…-Llámame Yamato, por favor Mimi.-Dijo cerca de su oído como una confidencia para luego volver a empezar a besar su cuello.

-Esto está mal.-Dijo tratando de no perderse en aquellos embriagadores besos que de pronto cesaron para que el rubio la viera con la respiración agitada y su mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Él también sabía que hacían mal, que no estaba bien. Por Dios él estaba casado con Sora, le debía mucho a Sora y…-Yamato…

¡Al diablo Sora!, en estos momentos lo único que circulaba por su cabeza era Mimi e impedir que ella se vaya de su vida. No lo podía permitir, no quería permitirlo. Ella era suya, ellos, sus hijos también le pertenecían solamente a él…

Y volvió a besar sus labios con urgencia.

-Tócame princesa.-Porque eso era para él, su frágil princesa a la que tenía que proteger de todos los males que le pudieran rodear. La sentía parte de él aunque sabe que esta mal.

Mimi no volvió a mencionar a Sora estaba muy ocupada explorando el cuerpo de aquel hombre encima suyo. Sabía que estaba mal, que lo que hacían era prohibido pero algo dentro de ella se estrujaba con cada caricia que le daba el rubio, había una revolución en su estómago y era demasiado pronto para culpar a sus hijos por ello. Acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Yamato con sus trémulas e inexpertas manos hasta llegar a su pantalón de gamuza dejándose guiar por su instinto y empezando a bajar aquel pedazo de tela.

El rubio trataba de controlar sus gemidos ante las caricias de la castaña cobre su torso y espalda y se sorprendió al notar que la joven quería desprenderlo de su única pieza de ropa ayudándola en aquella labor y luego él mismo procediendo a retirar la última pieza de ropa de ella para quedar ambos como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Excitada, nerviosa y feliz, así se hallaba Mimi.

Ansioso, excitado y también nervioso se hallaba Yamato.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió la primera vez.-Dijo el rubio cerca de ella mientras se preparaba para el acto y notando la tensión en la castaña, recordó lo que ocurrió la primera vez.-No debí comportarme como lo hice pero ahora… será diferente. Confía en mí.

Mimi se perdió en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente y finalmente cedió.

-Confío en ti Yamato.

Y la unión fue realizada, el más antiguo de los rituales fue realizado. Ambos gemían los nombres del otro complementándose, sintiéndose.

Solo suya, eso se repetía Yamato con cada embestida que daba y es que ella era solamente suya y de nadie más. Ni del estúpido del ex novio ni siquiera de su estúpido medio hermano. Finalmente vertió su semilla en aquel vientre ya ocupado llegando al clímax, juntos. Tocaron el cielo luego de aquel acto que significó mucho para ambos, más de lo que ninguno esperaba.

-Mía.-Susurró Yamato cayó rendido mientras Mimi se encontraba en el mundo delos sueños por el cansancio. Yamato la acomodó de tal manera que permanecieran unidos; ella sobre él. Aspirando su perfume y acariciando sus cabellos.-Solo mía.

Y de nadie más…

El día apenas empezaba a aclarar llagando los rayos del sol al rubio que yacía dormido en aquella cama

Quiso seguir durmiendo, acompañar a la castaña al mundo de los sueños en el que todavía se encontraba aún agotada por lo de anoche. Recordó la noche anterior y se sintió lleno, orgulloso y feliz.

Y eso podía haber durado de no ser porque la extensión del teléfono principal de la casa empezó a sonar. Alcanzó al brazo hacía el buró molesto ¿Quién llamaba tan temprano?

-Hola.-Habló con voz rasposa.

-Yamato, soy yo.-Hablaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

Mierda, Sora…

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡AJA! Los pillé leyendo Lemon! ¡Pícaros! Jajaja perdón por este intento de Lemmon. Esperen ¿Llegaron al Lemon?, ¿No están dormidos? Que alegría si no lo están. Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si ya que a mi me entretuvo escribirlo.**

**Lamentablemente para mí esta historia tendrá más lemon, digo lamentablemente porque no me gusta como me quedan. Pero ojo, no será solo de Mimato sino también de Taiora y Takari mmm tal vez. Si, es la misma Nai que ustedes conocen jajaja ella ama a Michael y reclamó acerca de lo poco de esa pareja así que ahora aparecerá un poco más. XD**

**Otra cosa, de aquí el próximo capítulo estará que arde, digo no nada más con Yamato y Mimi que de por si ya la tienen muy difícil con esos sentimientos prohibidos que empiezan a sentir el uno por el otro. Sino que por fin sabremos que ocurrió con Sora y Yamato hace años y también algo más de Taichi y Hikari. Así que ya saben si quieren el próximo está que arde jajaja. También sabremos mas de mimi! **

**Y lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un pequeño e insignificante RR : D **

**Aprovecho para agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron RR en el capítulo anterior, OMG! Casi muero nunca me habían dejado 40 RR en un capítulo, no es broma lagrimillas se me escaparon al momento de responder a los RR! Los quiero un mundote! A todos, los que leen y especialmente a los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejar un RR, gracias a:**

**Angel zoe; maylu-liya; Nallely-963; L0v3nist; Ruichi-chan; Mizori95; Neerak; Sicky; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Darling Cinderella (x3); MariiaKarolina; emmylia91; oly5-chan; Sweetcarmen (x2); Valerii Hyuga; Majo G; Mavi-neko; digimon4ever99; Hana Echizen; dark-fallen-angel91; Tachikawa de ishida; Grez; Love-sasusaku4ever; Dadita; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; ANISOL; Adrit126: bela de slytherin; ishikaprya; Meems-ishikawa; AnDsI (x3); MimideIshida**

**Guille: Hola super amigo! Jajaja no se de donde vino eso… creo que era de la liga de la justicia o… espera ese no es el punto -.- El punto es GRACIAS! Por el apoyo que me das con tus RR! Jajaja y me aguantas por el msn! Jajaja! Pues bueno lo de Jyou, lo leiste en el capi y lo de Hikari… mmm se esta poniendo interesante verdad? Jajaja Me alegra saber que el capi no estuvo malo y espero que este tenga la misma aceptación! Y lo de cómo hará Tk… ni yo lo sé aún… veremos que cosa se le ocurre a la loca autora! Jajaja bueno amigo! Nos vemos! Cuidate! Ciao! Ojo, espero tu RR, me lo debes por insinuar tamañan barbaridad de mi Sasukito.. ¬¬**

**Zulema: WO! Really, no me esperaba un RR tuyo, digo siempre veía que le escribías a Nai. Pero nunca a mi así que fue una enorme y grata sorpresa toparme con tú RR! ¿Más Taoira? Te pido paciencia para el siguiente capítulo que es su "salida" juntos… Y luego a ver quien pierde la apuesta. ¿Quién crees que lo hará…? Jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y despreocúpate en este fic el Taiora tendrá más protagonismo que en el anterior! Espero ansiosa tu RR! Besos, cuidate, ciao!**

**Taioralove: Hola linda! Gracias por darte un tiempo y leer el fic y mas aun, dejar un comentario! Espero que este te agrade, mira que lo subí puntual… yo empiezo clases el lunes… odio las clases ¬¬. Pero ni modo, son obligatorias… pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… Y de una vez te digo que el Taiora tendrá bastante que ver en este fic! Y en el próximo capitulo un importante paso habrá entre ellos dos. Jajaja por tu Nick asumo que te gusta el Taiora verdad? Bueno linda muchísimas gracias por tu RR! Espero ansiosa la de este capítulo y que te haya gustado! Besos cuidate, ciao!**

**Melisa: AMIGA! I miss you! Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capi espero que este tmb y me regales un RR! Yes amiii! Aquí esta el lemon! Ojala puedas leerlo y te agrade y me dejes tu RR! Por ceirto espero poder hablar contigo pronto te quiero besos!**

**Mega: Amiga! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, aquí van tmb mas de 20 hojas de Word eh? Mira que las vacaciones apestan? A mi ya se me acaban y apenas las sentí… no es justo ni siquiera quiero imaginarme en la uni! Y pues mucha suerte en los estudios! Amiga! Animo! ¿Qué estudias por cierto? Pues si, y espero que este capitulo compense la demora y en el próximo se sabrá la historia de matt y sora y algo de la tai tmb! Espero que el capi 6 que ya mismo subo te agrade y lo comentes! Muchas gracias por tu RR! Esperaré con ansias el siguiente, besos, ciao! PD: Puedes creer que no he podido ir a ver Eclipse AUN! Recien lo haré el sábado pero dios ya quiero que sea ese dia. Bueno, besos ciao!**

**Lamento no poder seguir pero lo mismo de siempre, falta de tiempo y no creo que me perdonen tardar tanto nuevamente Jajaja! Aun así los adoro a todos gracias por sus RR! Los quiero mucho y espero que sigan dejando mas!**

**Jajaja, ojo. Quiero la misma cantidad de RR ahora! .! **

**Bueno, ya les deje el adelanto del próximo capítulo espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus RR! Os quiero!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	7. Solamente Humanos

**¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que estén bien y que no me odien. Pero el retraso fue inevitable. He bajado mi promedio no exageradamente, de hecho muchos estarían felices con mi promedio ya que aún consta como de los muy sobresalientes y sigo siendo la segunda de la clase pero igual bajé y eso no me salvó de la repelada. Como sea eso y además el colegio que me quita tiempo ¬¬, mucho tiempo. Pero me he gastado las madrugadas del fin de semana para terminarlo y espero que de verdad les agrade y dejen RR motivadores.**

**Como antesala les digo que este capi está muy largo así que prepárense psicológicamente para leerlo :p jajaja! Espero que les agrade y dejen muchos RR!**

**Os invito a leer y comentar mi onneshot "Control Paternal" es Mimato, obvio!**

**No os interrumpo más y los dejo con la lectura, disfruten XD:**

**Capítulo VII: Solamente Humanos.**

-¿Yamato?-Insistió la voz detrás de la línea telefónica.

Terminó de sudar frío y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de la recamara para hablar con su esposa empezando a sentir la culpa por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Aquí estoy Sora, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ya más tranquilo, en su recamara.

-¿Por qué no me cogías el celular?-Preguntó la diseñadora.-He estado intentando hablarte desde hace media hora.

El rubio se percató de su buró donde reposaba el dichoso aparato con las diez llamadas perdidas de su esposa.

-Estaba en silencio.-Le contestó el rubio.-Ayer estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo.-Mintió el joven esposo.

-¿Noche agotadora?-Preguntó nuevamente su mujer de la manera menos insinuante posible.

-Si.-Contestó él notablemente ruborizado agradeciendo que Sora este lejos para verlo e inmediatamente recordó los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

-Aunque no creo que te interese me esta yendo bien en el trabajo.-Dijo la pelirroja con aires resentidos por la poca preocupación de su pareja.

-Si, lo lamento.-Se disculpó-¿Cuándo podrías venir?-Cuestionó ahora el rubio.

-No lo sé, aún hay mucho trabajo aquí.-Le dijo con pena.-Quisiera estar con ustedes pero por el momento no se puede. Pero dime ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?, ayer le hicieron el eco ¿verdad?

-Si…-Ahora una de las cosas que estuvo pensando toda la tarde de ayer volvió a su cabeza. ¿Le diría a Sora que vienen tres? La conoce y sabe que si se lo dice empezara a saltar y tal vez hasta llore de la emoción. Pero por otro lado ¿Sería eso conveniente?-Está muy bien, el bebé crece sano y fuerte.-No sabía porqué pero algo le decía que era mejor que Sora no se entere que son tres bebés en vez de uno.

-Me alegro, ¿Puedo hablar con Mimi?-Preguntó la mujer.

-No, aún está dormida.-Contestó el rubio.

-¿También tuvo una noche ajetreada?, ¿Algún malestar?-Preguntó preocupada.

Oh si que fue una noche ajetreada y no precisamente por algun malestar sino más bien por algo muy placentero.

-No sé.-Mintió el rubio. A estas alturas su nariz debe medir unos tres metros.-Michael dijo que el embarazo podría causar sueño excesivo también.

-Entiendo.-Susurró la pelirroja. No sabía si decirle o no a Yamato acerca de su salida del sábado. Aunque no tenía nada de malo, saldría con un guía turístico a dar un paseo por ahí. Y era un guía turístico: molesto, arrogante, fastidioso, bromista, cerdo pervertido, guapo… sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Ella no había dicho guapo ¿Verdad?-Bueno, supongo que llamo más tarde yo también tuve un día pesado, cuídate y a nuestro bebé también.

-De acuerdo, cuídate Sora.-Se despidió Yamato.

-Te quiero, un beso.-Se despidió la mujer.

-Otro…-Contestó el rubio, quiso decir que también la quería pero… no podía.

Suspiró resignado y se sentó en su cama. ¿Qué había hecho? Había engañado a su esposa, porque la primera vez fue con su propio consentimiento en cambio ahora lo había hecho deliberadamente y lo peor de todo no se arrepentía.

El tener a Mimi nuevamente entre sus brazos, sintiéndola suya, gimiendo su nombre, acariciando su cuerpo, respondiendo a sus besos y sus caricias…

-¡Dios!-No pudo evitar alzar la voz y exclamar fuertemente-¿Por qué me siento mal y bien a la vez?-Preguntó al aire a pesar de saber que nunca obtendría respuesta.

Se dio una ducha rápida tratando de despejar su mente. Hoy no iría al trabajo, no podría concentrarse en que hacer cuando tiene tantas cosas en que pensar. Debería hablar con Takeru, por muy patético que suene necesita un consejo de su hermano menor. Iría al club campestre a practicar un poco de tenis, necesitaba eso.

Al pasar por lado del cuarto de ella no pudo evitar entrar y verla dormir aún muy plácidamente abrazada una almohada. Dichosa almohada, aunque él la abrazó a ella todo el tiempo y antes él era la almohada. Ahora se sentía un canalla ¿Qué pensara ella cuando despierte y no lo vea?, ¿Cuándo recorra la casa y no lo encuentre? Pero si se queda ahí, no sabría que decirle.

Tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, en este momento. Como para quedarse y esperar a que despierte y no decirle nada. ¿Qué sería lo menos doloroso? Tal vez para él lo complicado es que nunca antes había hecho eso, él no huía de los problemas, él los solía enfrentar pero nunca había huía. Mierda, podría golpear a alguien, odia a los que huyen y a los que se excusan. Él no era de ese tipo de personas aunque ahora se este comportando como lo que más odia.

-Cobarde.-Susurró para si mismo, estaba actuando como un maldito cobarde.

Observó a la joven por última vez antes de irse. Sabía que cuando volviera algo iba a cambiar entre ellos.

Y no tenía idea si es que eso sería bueno o malo…

El viento soplaba, tal vez llovería aquel día de otoño. Menudo sábado se le ocurrió escoger al fotógrafo para salir de paseo. Aunque debe admitir que le intriga saber donde la llevaría el fotógrafo, porque arriesgarse a perder una apuesta así sabiendo que no se toleraban y las mil y un torturas a las que podría ser sometido… de acuerdo no tan tortuosas debe admitir, no es tan mala aunque su cuñado diga lo contrario.

Se revisó por decimo quinta vez en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco tipo jean y una blusa en color celeste con un escote medio y ajustado a su figura. ¿Se vería bien?, ¿Era demasiado? ¿Qué pensará al verla así?

¿A ella qué le importa lo que ese pervertido piense?

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y miró el reloj. ¡Llevaba atrasado media hora!, ¡media hora! ¿Quién se creía que era? Ganas no le faltaban de irse a cualquier otro lado y regresar luego para que sea él el que tenga que estar esperándola como imbécil.

-¡Diseñadora!-Se escuchó un fuerte grito en su idioma que le obligo regresar a ver sigilosamente tras la cortina de su ventana. Solamente la movió un poco para que el joven no se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué le gritaba? Si bien podía llamarla a su móvil y decirle que bajara o preguntar al portero cual era su timbre.

Pues mejor para ella, la venganza empezaría. Con toda la prosa del mundo empezó a bajar escalón, por escalón. Iba tranquila sin apuros ni prisas, siempre prefería caminar antes que movilizarse en un vehículo o incluso en los ascensores. Aunque bueno tal vez exageró si tomaba en cuenta que vivía en un décimo piso.

Mientras bajaba a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del castaño y su celular empezaba a vibrar, sonrió con sorna. Estaba logrando su cometido que era exasperarlo ya que solo con leer los textos que él le enviaba sabía que estaba molesto.

Finalmente llegó al piso final y muy frescamente caminó a la salida del edificio y ahí estaba él…

Recostado de espaldas sobre su Volvo rojo con su moderno celular en la mano, el ceño fruncido y cinco segundos después su propio teléfono vibró indicando que el mensaje era para ella.

-Maldita diseñadora, si no estaba en casa al menos debió avisar.-Mascullaba molesto el castaño revisando su reloj.

-O tú deberías haber sido puntual.-Exclamó molesta la pelirroja provocando que el castaño se volteara para verla.

Ambos pares de castaños se encontraron el uno con el otro y una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos al encontrarse de frente. El castaño observaba a su deleite el bien formado cuerpo de la diseñadora forrado en una blusa celeste y un jean blanco deportivo. Su cabello estaba suelto, hasta los hombros y al parecer había planchado el flequillo. Su rostro, iba natural. Normalmente iba con maquillaje pero no exageraba sin embargo hoy que no iba con nada en su rostro se veía muy linda.

-¿Vas así vestida?-Preguntó sin el afán de molestarla o ofenderla pero se lo hacía raro ver a una diseñadora vestida tan… normal. Pashmina nunca iría así a ningún lado, ni siquiera saldría de su casa así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Preguntó la joven.-No vamos a ninguna cena elegante ¿verdad?-Dijo ahora viendo al castaño que iba con una camiseta roja con rayas horizontales azules y unas bermudas color caqui y zapatillas de igual color. Tal vez una vestimenta sencilla para cualquier persona pero para ella que era toda una conocedora no pasaron desapercibidas las reconocidas marcas de la ropa que usaba el joven. Pensaba en las marcas para tratar de no pensar en su musculoso torso o las musculosas piernas que se dejaban ver por las bermudas al igual que los brazos.

Se lo veía muy bien, ¿Acaso a ella no?

-No, para nada es solo que…-¿Se imaginará dónde van?-Olvídalo diseñadora, sube al auto. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para abrirle la puerta, aunque la pelirroja se le adelantó abriendo la puerta de atrás-¿Acaso piensa que va con chofer diseñadora?-Preguntó curioso al ver las intenciones de la mujer de ir en la parte posterior.

-Creía que recogeríamos a Pashmina en el camino a donde sea que me lleva.-Señaló la mujer.

-No.-Dijo él abriendo la puerta de copiloto.-Hoy solo seremos tu y yo diseñadora.-Añadió sonriéndola con sorna-¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que debo estar precavida.-Le contestó ella con una sonrisa altiva y entró al coche.

No pasaron tres minutos para que el joven le diera alcance en la silla de piloto.

-No te preocupes diseñadora, prometí ser bueno.-Aseguró.-Palabra de explorador.

-Espero que en realidad hayas sido explorador.-Le amenazó al castaño.

-Me atrapaste.-Dijo sonriendo con resignación. No había conocido a mujer más inteligente en sus veintiséis años de vida.

El camino era un poco largo y no mencionaron palabra desde que salieron de en frente de su edificio. El castaño observaba de reojo a la diseñadora con el mismo semblante serio y apagado con el que la había conocido. ¿Qué le pasará?, ¿Por qué está tan deprimida a pesar de ser exitosa y reconocida? Y también muy bonita. ¿Qué pensamientos pasaran por esa roja cabecita?

-Fotógrafo.-Llamó la joven mujer a su acompañante.

-¿Si?-Contestó él saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Estoy bien vestida?, digo para donde sea que me vayas a llevar.-Agregó rápidamente la pelirroja.

Las risas inundaron el lugar, risas del castaño que no hacían más que ruborizar a la pelirroja. No debió preguntarle nada al tipo ese. Debió saber que iba a ser motivo de su burla.

-Olvídalo.-Agregó molesta Sora.

-No, no te enfades.-Agregó él rápidamente.-Me río porque eso era lo que te preocupaba, todo por lo que dije.-Dijo dejando de reírse.-No malentiendas, me sorprendí porque no me esperaba que la diseñadora usara ropa deportiva, imaginé que saldrías con un elegante conjunto Prada o un vestido Chanel. En ese momento si me hubiera burlado de ti. Pero parece que sabes perfectamente a donde vamos.

-Pues no, no lo sé.-Dijo la pelirroja con un poco menos de coraje.-Mis conclusiones hasta ahora es que vamos a un lugar abierto.

-Wow, que perspicaz.-Dijo de manera sarcástica. Era obvio que era en las afueras porque ya habían salido de la ciudad.

-Idiota.-Masculló Sora.-Además tienes tú cámara a la mano, quiere decir que irás a tomar fotografías.-Le dijo.

-Otra brillante deducción mí querido Watson.-Comentó fingiendo peinarse un inexistente bigote.

-¡Al diablo!-Comentó frustrada, ¿Acaso todo lo que ella decía se convertía en burla para él?-Solo quería saber si iba de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-Ya va, no te enfades. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.-Le dijo insinuantemente provocando rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

Aun así no había dicho nada de su ropa, pensó frustrada y nuevamente pasó a ignorarlo por el resto del camino. Para el castaño no pasó desapercibido su nuevo cambio de humor. Dios ¿Qué tan importante era para las mujeres decirles que se veían bien? Pashmina siempre se lo exigía y el siempre la ignoraba. Solo acostumbraba a decirlo luego de ver lo bien que quedaban sus fotos pero era más por ver lo bien que salían sus fotos y bueno a Pash… solamente cuando quería pasar el rato con ella. Regresó a ver a la mujer, él no era del tipo de chicos que iba a hacer lo que ella quería. Con lo mal que lo trataba.

Mierda…

-Ta ves bien diseñadora, en serio.-Dijo regresándola a ver solo por el retrovisor. Su reacción fue de sorpresa primeramente y luego poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a formarse. Una dulce y sincera sonrisa que lo pilló desprevenido. Fingió ver hacia uno de los retrovisores para evitar que vea su rubor.

Tal vez y solo tal vez podría empezar a decir cumplidos un poco más a menudo.

Si todas las sonrisas fueran como las de ella.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y aspiro profundamente entre sus sábanas blancas el olor masculino que aún estaba impregnado en ellas. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y una sonrisa se coló en sus labios. Aún estaba dormida así que pasaran unos minutos antes de que vuelva a la realidad acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Esta vez si se entregó a él totalmente. A pesar de que trató por todos los medios de controlarse su cuerpo traidor pudo más que su mente a pesar de que se repetía constantemente que Yamato…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Dónde estaba Yamato?

Se incorporó llevando consigo sus sábanas para cubrir su desnudez hasta encontrar su bata rosa que usaba la noche anterior y decidió salir de la recamara. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y todos sus miedos por sus contradicciones aparecieron instantáneamente.

Primero recordar el hecho de que se acostó con un hombre felizmente casado. No lo sedujo o lo incitó, por Dios ella solo fue por un poco de leche para poder dormir. Pero debió de poner más resistencia a las caricias y los besos que él le prodigaba.

¿Qué le diría ahora?, ¿Qué se dirían ahora?

Que todo fue un error, una locura, una calentura del momento. Sabía que debía irse de esa casa pero solo recordar que cuando mencionó eso fue cuando él empezó a besarla con urgencia. No puedes besar a la madre de alquiler de tus hijos de esa manera, ella que estaba con las hormonas alborotadas y sensibles a la mínima provocación de cualquier tipo.

Antes de salir a enfrentar la situación debía prepararse para las posibles situaciones que podían darse con Yamato. Una de ellas era que le mirara con arrepentimiento y culpa, empezara a hablar atropelladamente para al final llegar a la conclusión de que todo fue un error que no debía pasar etc. La segunda era que ignorara la situación y la tratase como si nada hubiera pasado destrozando así poco a poco su corazón porque se sentiría nuevamente como un vil objeto con el cual hacían y deshacían a su propio parecer. Y la tercera, la menos probable era que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, que tal vez y solo tal vez tuviera un mínimo sentimiento por ella y tratara de besarla o algo así.

Y ella se convertiría en una amante. Cargaría por siempre con la culpa de haberse metido en medio de una pareja. ¡Por Dios! Si él y Sora serían quienes cuidarían de sus hijos. Sora… aquella mujer que la dejó con su marido con toda confianza, también había traicionado eso. Aunque en parte también era culpa de ella ¿Qué esposa permite que su esposo se acueste con otra solo para concebir un hijo? Y en su caso tres.

Ella no podía soportar todo eso… así que lo mejor sería que vaya y enfrente a Yamato para salir de una buena vez por todas de esa horrible situación y sea cual sea el resultado se iría a casa de sus tíos ese mismo día. Ya que cualquiera de las tres opciones es igual de mala para ella y si tomamos en cuenta que Yamato ni siquiera la había despertado o llamado ya le decía algo. No es que esperaba despertar entre sus brazos por mucho que lo quisiera.

Respiró profundamente tres veces y se colocó un suéter sobre su fina bata lista para enfrentarse a una de las cosas más difíciles. Recorrió el pasillo y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Yamato preparándose mentalmente para cualquier aparición de Yamato pero nunca llegó o contestó a los golpes de la puerta. Tal vez estuviera abajo así que decidió bajar para verlo; con cada escalón que bajaba sentía como su estomago se contraía y estaba segura que sus hijos no eran los causantes de eso.

Pero buscó por toda la casa y Yamato no estaba ahí. En ese momento fue cuando se sintió como la mujer más sucia del planeta. Como esas prostitutas a las cuales les dejas el dinero tirado en la cama y te vas.

-Cobarde…-Ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo sucedido pero él no. Correcto.

Se metió a la ducha y salió luego de una media hora. Se vistió de manera sencilla, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ¿Quién? Si hablaba con su tía lo más probable era que no le importara su estado y fuer directamente a golpear a Yamato. Con Michael sería un resultado similar. Entonces ¿Quién? Su mente se iluminó al pasarse por ella el rostro de cierta castaña que era su hermana: Hikari. Con ella podría despejase un poco para luego volver y hablar las cosas con él. Aunque si en sus manos estuviera ya está decidido que se irá.

Sería lo mejor para él, para ella y por sobre todo para las tres personas que crecen en su vientre…

El sudor caía en sus orbes azules, llevaban horas practicando. Agradecía que Takeru fuera tan bueno como él para poder llevarle el ritmo sino su frustración no se iría y parecía que el enano también se estaba descargando por algo.

-Gané.-Exclamó el menor de los rubios cansado.

-¿Molesto enano?-Preguntó luego el mayor.-Esos golpes que le dabas a la pelota eran…

-Quien habla.-Lo interrumpió Takeru secándose la frente con la toalla y bebiendo de su poma de agua.-Casi me quiebras la mano en uno de tus saques.

Ambos sonrieron luego de verse, practicaban tenis desde chicos por lo cual ahora eran unos excelentes adversarios reconocidos en el club que frecuentan.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?-Habló Yamato sentado observando como la cancha estaba de momento vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Yamato?-Preguntó el menor.-Me sacaste de mi cama a las ocho de la mañana y me dijiste que viniera, no iba a venir pero casi me lo suplicaste.-Agregó el rubio menor con burla.

-Yamato Ishida no ruega a nadie.-Aclaró el mayor.

-Como sea.-Finalizó el menor rodando los ojos-¿Qué ocurre Yamato?

El silencio se formó entre ambos y era molesto. Pero no sabía ni para que hubiera hecho venir a Takeru, solo sabía que debía hablarlo con alguien.

-Me acosté con Mimi.-Lo dijo tranquilo y sereno pero estudiando muy bien las reacciones de su hermano menor que parecía en trance. Hasta que poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro.

-Enhorabuena.-Dijo riendo y palmeando la espalda de Yamato.-Ya me imaginaba que algo tenía que ver con Mimi todo esto pero nunca me imaginé que sería eso. ¡Bien Yamato!

Y eso bastó para que explotara.

-¡¿Cómo puedes felicitarme Takeru?-No lo gritó, pero si lo dijo molesto y fuerte.-Traicioné a mi esposa, me acosté con la mujer que dará a luz a mis hijos y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Takeru.-Dijo desesperado.-Y sé que eso está mal, debería de sentirme miserable por no saber como decirle a Sora pero… me siento miserable por haberme ido de la casa sin darle una explicación a Mimi.-Finalizó agarrándose la cabeza.

Takeru escuchó a Yamato, lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos. Con que eso era… su hermano estaba en un debate interno entre lo que quiere hacer y lo que debe hacer.

-Deberías sentirte culpable Yamato, eso no se hace y hasta yo lo sé.-Dijo el menor palmeando la espalda de su hermano pero ahora a manera de apoyo.

-Eso no me ayuda Takeru.-Le supo decir el rubio mayor.

-Lo sé, pero Mimi me cae lo suficientemente bien para hacerte sentir peor en estos momentos.-Le dijo con burla.

-¿De que lado estás enano?-Le supo decir Yamato.

-De ninguno, nada más no esperes que por ser mi hermano te daré la razón siempre a ti.-Le dijo riéndose.-Yamato dime algo…

-Habla.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Mimi?-Preguntó el rubio menor.

-Porque…-Vaya, esa si era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?-No sé.-Dijo sinceramente observando la expresión de incredulidad de Takeru.-No mal interpretes, es que son tantas cosas.

-Te escucho.-Dijo el menor poniéndose cómodo.

-Hace unos días fuimos a una fiesta de ex alumnos de la secundaria donde ella estudió.-Empezó a relatar.-Mimi se encontró con varios amigos y amigas y con un ex novio.-La rabia se apoderó de su tono de voz solo de recordarlo.-Para resumirte él intento acercarse a ella y yo no se lo permití incluso le informe que esperábamos un hijo y solo Dios sabe cuan bien se sintió ver su rostro sorprenderse.-Una sonrisa malévola se colocó en sus labios de recordarlo.-Le dije a Mimi en otras palabras que me pertenecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "en otras palabras"?

-Le dije que ella podría hacer lo que quiera cuando mi hijo no dependiera de ella y…

-¿Eso sientes?-Preguntó Takeru.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Chilló Yamato.-Pero se lo dije por lo molesto que estaba con el tipo ese.

-Ya entiendo… pero sigue. Luego te diré mi opinión.-Incitó el rubio menor.

-Bueno, luego de eso nuestra relación por así decirlo empeoró. Nos ignorábamos cuanto era posible y anoche escuché ruidos en la cocina y cuando bajé estaba ella ahí. Con un fino camisón rosa con el cual se podía apreciar todo su cuerpo a la perfección y… ¡Deja de imaginártelo Takeru!-Reprendió al menor al ver la cara que tenía. Que decía claramente que ya imaginaba a la castaña en aquellas prendas.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero es tu culpa por decirlo de esa manera.-Se disculpó el menor.

-Me dijo que quería irse con su tía a vivir y yo… desde ese momento no pensé. Empecé a besarla con el único afán de que así olvidara la absurda idea de irse. Quería decirle de esa manera que no era un estorbo para mí o algo parecido y pues nos acostamos y puedo asegurarte que no me arrepiento de ello.

Takeru pensaba que tal vez debió estudiar psicología. Estar de consejero de su hermano mayor, si Yamato no luciera tan abatido se burlaría de él sin dudas pero mejor luego.

-Según mi punto de vista imparcial, Yamato hay dos cosas que pueden estar pasando.-Le dijo.-Una, te estas volviendo algo loco ya que por el hecho de que tenga tus hijos no quiere decir que Mimi te pertenezca, tú mismo lo has dicho; eso es solo hasta que el bebé no dependa de ella.

-O sea que la primera opción indica que estoy loco.-Dijo con burla-¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Que te estás enamorando de Mimi.

"Enamorando de Mimi" ¿Qué carajo decía Takeru? ¿Estaba loco acaso? Él no puede enamorarse de Mimi, él es un hombre casado. Tiene compromisos y responsabilidades con Sora. Eso era absurdo.

-Imposible.-Susurró el rubio.

-No digo que estés enamorado ya de ella hermano.-Dijo Takeru rápidamente.-Pero tú nunca has sido celoso y a Mimi la celas hasta de mí, a pesar de que sabes que yo no le haría nada, quieres tenerla para ti y por lo visto no soportaste siquiera la mención de que ella pudiera irse ¿Por qué Yamato? Si ella no te importa como algo más que como el vientre que lleva a tus hijos. Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-No lo sé…-Dijo el rubio mayor resignado, asimilando cada una de las palabras de Takeru.-Estoy casado Takeru.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿acaso eso impide que te enamores Yamato?-Le reprendió Takeru.-No negaré que hace mucho tiempo lo tuyo con Sora era algo especial. Nunca me simpatizó tu mujer y lo sabes pero admito que antes eran una pareja de cursis enamorados. Hasta que eso ocurrió y ambos ataron su vida a la del otro por un simple compromiso Yamato.

-Fue mi culpa Takeru…-Le recordó Yamato.

-No fue tu culpa, si lo ves desde el principio fue culpa de ambos.-Le corrigió.-Y poco a poco su amor fue muriendo y se convirtió en rutina. Ambos no dejan de culparte por lo sucedido Yamato y lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero tú ya no amas a Sora y dudo que ella te ame a ti.

El rubio mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Mentiría si dijera que no se ha cuestionado sus sentimientos por Sora en reiteradas ocasiones antes. Pero siempre había una escusa para el mutuo comportamiento de ambos.

-Hola.-Una voz masculina se hizo presente.

-Hola Yamato, hola Takeru.-Una voz femenina les saludó.

-Hola Sakuno.-Saludó Takeru a la castaña.-Hola Ryoma.-Ahora saludó a su marido. Ryoma y Sakuno Echizen-¿Vienen a practicar?

-Venimos porque Ryoma quiere entrenar a los niños.-Expresó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.-Están tan entusiasmados que ya están calentando.-Terminó dirigiendo su mirada a la cancha a ver a tres niños de diferentes estaturas que se colocaban en fila delante de su padre.-Nos vemos chicos.-Se despidió la amable mujer.

-Adiós.-Se despidieron ambos.

Yamato observaba concentrado como Ryoma les enseñaba a sus pequeños hijos como coger la raqueta y golpear a la pelota. Casualmente eran tres niños, un castaño alto de no más de ocho años y las mellizas, ambas con el cabello verdoso del padre que escuchaban atentamente la lección.

-Tal vez en unos años podrás hacer eso.-Empezó Takeru.-Y dime Yamato ¿A quién imaginas en la banca animándolos?

Es cierto inconscientemente la imagen mental se coló en su memoria. Sus tres pequeños, del mismo tamaño. Tal vez un rubio, un castaño y una rubia parecida a la madre mirándolo con idolatría mientras él les enseñaba a practicar el deporte y en las bancas… en las bancas estaba ella… la madre de sus hijos. En su mente no era una pelirroja la que los veía entrenar, era una castaña con sonrisa de ángel a la que los niños recurrían y le gritaban que los vean practicar.

Era Mimi…

-No tienes que contestar.-Le dijo el rubio divertido.

-Takeru yo… no se lo que siento.-Dijo resignado.

-Lo único que te puedo decir Yamato. Es que debes aclarar esa situación lo antes posible.-Le dijo seriamente.-Si a pesar de que la deseas y sientes "algo" por ella no estás dispuesto a explicárselo siquiera, creo que lo mejor es que la dejes irse de tu casa.

-¿Y dejar que Michael o cualquier otro de sus ex novios la ronden?-Preguntó escéptico.-Debes estar bromeando.

-Bueno al menos deja que tu hermanito la ronde.-Dijo Takeru con su típico tono de burla.

-Takeru… basta.-Dijo el rubio mayor un poco molesto.

-Eres increíble Yamato, me conoces y sabes que yo no haría eso y aún así te molesta pensarlo.-Se burló el menor.

-Porque te conozco precisamente es porque te lo digo.-Dijo el mayor.

-Pues acostúmbrate hermano porque Mimi es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto y si decides seguir con Sora tal vez la veas del brazo de Michael algún día.-Le dijo con ese aire de malicia tan propio de él. Sonrió abiertamente al notar como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba ante la idea.-He escuchado como habla de él y por Dios parece que hablara de un santo.

-Sabes, a veces creo que disfrutas hacer esto.-Le dijo Yamato serio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó inocente.

-Hacerme sentir miserable.-Le dijo regresando a verlo con una cansada sonrisa.

-Es mi deber de hermano hacerte ver tus errores y serte totalmente sincero al respecto. –Dijo acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla para beber un poco de su bebida energética.-Yamato, si la dejas ir no faltará alguien que la quiera para si.-Murmuró despreocupado.-Y ese alguien posiblemente será nuestro "querido" medio hermano.

Yamato lo sabía, estaba plenamente consciente que esa era una gran posibilidad. Después de todo ¿Quién es él?, ¿Qué es él para ella además del hombre que la embarazó y tomó su virginidad?, el padre de sus hijos… por un tiempo. No le gustaba pensar en eso pero ahora se veía obligado a hacerlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Eres humano Yamato…-Le recordó Takeru.-A lo mejor te equivocaste al casarte con Sora solamente por lo ocurrido. Pero como humanos que somos debemos caer, para volver a pararnos. A lo mejor la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz y tú no quieres verla.-Dijo el menor seriamente y vaya que era extraño que Takeru este serio.

Él tenía razón pero aun así debía pensar muy bien en lo que haría. Después de todo si ya se equivocó una vez no quiere hacerlo dos veces. Sora es su esposa y aún siente algo por ella a pesar de todo lo que han pasado no es fácil borrar de su mente los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos desde hace ¿ocho años? De los cuales los cuatro primeros años de su noviazgo eran amor y felicidad hasta que aquella desgracia ocurrió. Ahora viene Mimi a poner su mundo de cabeza volviéndolo alguien celoso y posesivo pero a la vez… feliz. Le gustaba verla sonreír mientras se acariciaba su apenas abultado abdomen, algo que el también quisiera hacer sin embargo aun no tiene la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. Le gusta escucharla mientras le habla a su apenas abultado vientre. Y solo de pensar saberla en brazos de otro lograba irritarlo en sobre manera.

Observó a su hermanito y sonrió involuntariamente a veces Takeru servía para algo además de ligar con mujeres hermosas. Estaba tomando su jugo así que se lo ocurrió una manera de vengarse por lo de Michael.

-Takeru, tendrás tres sobrinos.-Observó como el rubio abría los ojos desmesuradamente.-Serán trillizos.

Escupió el jugo que bebía embarrándose toda su blanca vestimenta. Yamato no paraba de reír.

-¡¿Qué?

Un derecho, un revés, un derecho, un revés, dos derechos…

Tenía que seguir la puntada de su obra a la perfección si no quería volver a repetir todo su trabajo. Aunque bueno tomando en cuenta que aún no tenían ni idea de que sería lo mejor era hacer ambos. A pesar de que bueno… lucía algo extraña.

-¡Bu!-Un gritito femenino la sacó de su estado de profunda concentración provocando que el tejido cayera sobre sus piernas.-Pero que concentrada estabas hermanita.

-¡Mimi!-Saludó la menor entusiasmada.-Que alegría verte, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí.

-Si... andaba algo ocupada.-Dijo la castaña mayor tratando de sonar indiferente.

.Me imagino, con todo eso del bebé no debe ser para menos.-Respondió la menor con una sonrisa que fue totalmente correspondida por Mimi.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?-Preguntó la castaña observando lo que había dejado caer Hikari cuando la asustó.

-Nada.-Contestó la menor levemente sonrosada.

-Claro.-Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa, trataba de sonreír lo más que podía para así evitar que su hermana con lo sensitiva que era descubriera que algo la molestaba. Pero cuando observó lo que Hikari estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-¡Oh por Dios!

-Aún no está terminada.-Anunció la menor.-Y no creas que me creeré eso de que está perfecto o algo así después de todo tengo manos torpes y sé que a lo mejor ya empezarás a comprar ropita para él y si tomamos en cuenta que el papá del niño tiene dinero lo más seguro es que sea ropa cara entiendo si no le pones….-Hablaba atropelladamente debido a los nervios de la situación.

-Hikari no seas tonta.-Le atajó Mimi a los disparates que soltaba su hermana.-Digas lo que digas está perfecto.-Le aseguró.-Créeme que se la pondré todos los días.-Bromeó la joven.

-Pobre usará ropa sucia.-Le siguió el juego Hikari provocando que ambas rieran al unísono.

-¿Qué tal va todo Hikari?-Preguntó Mimi-¿Cómo te has sentido?-Cuestionó nuevamente.

-Bien Mimi, no debes preocuparte.-Le aseguró.-Creo que ahora la prioridad eres tú y ese bebé que viene en camino- en eso, recuerda algo -Que por cierto me debes un cuento, ¿Cómo antes no supe lo tuyo con Yamato?

Fue en ese instante que una inevitable sensación de nervios con un amargo sabor en la boca se hizo presente en ella. Había ido a visitar a su hermana con el deseo de poder desahogarse, de poder compartir sus sentimientos al haber estado con un hombre casado y, peor aún, que haya sido el primero. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana que toda aquella farsa que le había plantado no era más que para esconder su nueva y bizarra profesión: ser un vientre alquilado? Rectifiquemos... ¿Cómo explicarle, a tu única hermana de salud inestable, que se ha acostado con un hombre casado y que le ha pagado por sus ovarios?

Quizás debería pensar cómo explicarse a sí misma el porque se ha acostado con un hombre casado, cuando no debería haber ningun tipo de sentimientos de por medio.

No lo hay, ¿Verdad?

-Mimi...

-¡Oh!- despertando de su trance -Bueno... el señ... digo, Yamato y yo nos conocimos de pura casualidad... No fué gran cosa- tratando de sonar lo mas humanamente posible, cuando sentía un ataque de nervios por no tener como talento ser mentirosa -Fué... como decir... ¡Amor a primera vista!- riendo nerviosa, aunque al haber escuchado aquella frase de sus propios labios sintió desanimarse... -Y una cosa llevó a la otra y...

-Mimi...

-¿Mmm?

-No me mientas...- un tanto seria como sorprendida, con aquel atento tejido aún en sus manos.

Era tan absurdo creer que su hermana podría comerse algo como eso. Pero decirle la verdad solo afectaría su salud, su vida, todas aquellas mejoras por las cuales había luchado desde aquella letal enfermedad se aferró a su joven vida...

-Hay una mujer...- soltó, con unos aires más opacos rodeándola... -Es muy hermosa, profesional, y lo tiene todo...- sonriendo con nostalgia ajena -Es la ex de Yamato, y creo que el sigue teniendo sentimientos por ella... hay un vínculo que parece unirlos... y siento que soy incapaz de romperlo.

Se dijo más a sí misma que a su hermana. Conciente de que a pesar de nunca haber tenido intenciones de meterse en el medio de una relación matrimonial, tenía una extraña tristeza invadiéndola cuando se creía menos que aquella mujer... Parecía haber algo en su interior que indirecamente quería destruir un matrimonio, algo que dolía cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo, y que dolía más aún cuando aquel rubio demostraba lo mismo.

-¿Y?

La voz de su hermana nuevamente le hizo reaccionar, sorprendiéndola.

-Un ex es un ex... por algo aquella relación acabó... además, quizás seas incapaz de romper ese vínculo pero... ¿Qué te impide a ti crear uno más fuerte, más grande, y más especial?- sonriendo al detallar la expresión de su hermana, era claro aquel brillo de esperanza que tenía en sus ojos miel -No dejes que algo como eso te evite amarlo... Se ve que estás muy enamorada de él, y yo creo que eso es suficiente para que Yamato se de cuenta que vales oro, y que no te dejará por nadie...

Una enfermera entró en esos momentos a administrarle su medicina a Hikari a pesar de las replicas de ella al respecto alegando el sueño que le producía dicho medicamento. Pero de esa forma Mimi pudo analizar y asimilar las palabras dichas por Hikari ¿Enamorada de Yamato?, ¿ella?, eso no era posible. Eso no podía ser posible. También decir que Yamato la quería a ella si la quisiera él no se habría marchado así sin decir nada y… ¡Por favor él no podía quererla porque estaba CASADO! Y ella era una mujer guapa, demasiado guapa, profesional y muy maternal. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta y ella… ella solo era el vientre que les entregaría a sus hijos para completar aquella felicidad en su dichosa familia.

-Maldita medicina.-Masculló Hikari.-Siempre…-Bostezó.-Me hace dar sueño y justo hoy que viniste a visitarme.

-Tranquila pequeña, vendré otro día.-Le aseguró.-Descansa.

-Mimi.-La llamó antes de que se vaya.-Habla con él, arreglen las cosas. Él es humano y comete errores. Me alegra que te hayas vuelto a enamorar Mimi.

-Trataré Hikari.-Mintió la mujer.

Observó a su hermana sonreír antes de caer dormida ¿Qué tan fuerte será aquella medicina que le administraban para dejarla sin fuerzas en menos de diez minutos?

Se preparaba para salir cuando escuchó un tenue susurro salir de los labios de aquella a la que consideraba su hermana

-Takeru…

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír para luego preocuparse por Hikari, está conversación fue muy corta pero le extraño que mencionará a aquel rubio en sus sueños. Y ella no quiere que la lastimen

Ni a Hikari, ni a ella y para ello tendría que empezar con ella.

Y solucionar su "situación" con Yamato…

-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó la mujer que iba en el asiento de copiloto por vigésimo tercera vez en la última hora.

-¿Sabes que has estado preguntando lo mismo casi cada dos minutos?-Preguntó el castaño ya impaciente.

-Me dijiste que estaba cerca fotógrafo, llevamos una hora en el coche.-Le recordó la pelirroja.

-Es relativamente cerca, comparado con otros lugares diseñadora.-Contestó con su paciencia al límite-¿Por qué tanto apuro?, ¿Quieres ir al baño? Porque por aquí hay muchos árboles.

-¡No!-Exclamó colérica.-No me gusta ir mucho en vehículos a más de lo necesario.-Exclamó siendo regresada a ver por un par de ojos castaños incrédulos-¿Qué?

-Si los medios de transporte son unas de las mejores invenciones del hombre.-Exclamó el joven fotógrafo sorprendido.

-Prefiero caminar.-Dijo ella solemnemente.

-¿Defensora del medio ambiente?-Preguntó burlón.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-Preguntó incrédula.-Además simplemente no me gustan los vehículos y ya.

-Que carácter.-Murmuró divertido al ver como lograba hacerla enfadar y lo fácil que era ello.

La mujer se percató del gusto que se daba el castaño con molestarla así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella también? Después de todo dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

-¿Ya…?

-Llegamos.-Anunció triunfante el castaño.

La diseñadora se quedó con las palabras en la boca y más que todo sorprendida con el hermoso espacio abierto que observaban sus ojos. Era un complejo gigantesco a orillas de un casi translúcido río; rodeado de muchísima área verde, flores, huertos y una gran casona a unos diez metros del río.

Se veía a unos doce niños corriendo y jugando entre ellos siendo supervisados únicamente por tres adultos ¿Serán los doce nada más de una pareja? Taichi les pitó de su coche y automáticamente todas las cabecitas regresaron a verlos. Doce sonrisas se formaron instantáneamente luego de ver al castaño. Cinco de ellas tiernas dignas de dulces niñas y las otras siete eran de claros demonios masculinos listos para saltar al acecho mientras corrían hacia ambos.

Contra el suelo fueron a parar todos mientras los niños trataban de neutralizar a Taichi este les respondía con una dosis de ataques de cosquillas gratuitos. Finalmente el castaño de cabellos alborotados logró levantarse llevándose a un niño en sus brazos.

-¡Victoria!-Exclamó efusivamente.

-¡Tramposo!-Gritaba uno de los niños.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó el castaño incrédulo.-Si ustedes fueron los que me atacaron a traición seis contra uno.

-Pero tú ya eres viejo.-Le acusó otro.

-Nunca repitas eso.-Habló el castaño con voz lúgubre y seria.-Porque sino….-Un cambio radical en su expresión.-Te mataré con cosquillas.-Dijo regresando a la carga.

Estaba sorprendida… ¡joder! Estaba estupefacta. Nunca se imaginó esa faceta del fotógrafo pervertido-acosador-molesto. ¡Pero si parecía un niño más y era muy feliz siéndolo! Observaba como el castaño era guiado por los niños hacia donde se hallaban las niñas y los tres adultos que le sonreían con cariño.

-¿No vienes?-Preguntó de repente girando la cabeza noventa grados para visualizara.

Sora apenas asintió y los siguió desde atrás… muy atrás. Los veía reír entre ellos muy felices. Cuando llegaron donde las niñas ellas corrieron gritando emocionadas al ver a Taichi llegar y este muy efusivamente abrió los brazos y las recibió gustoso. ¿Serán algunos parientes?, ¿Dónde la había llevado el fotógrafo?

-Niños, quiero presentarles a una… amiga mía.-Anunció el castaño poniéndose a la altura de los niños.-Del trabajo.

-¿Otra?-Preguntó uno de los niños con fastidio-¿Otra como Pashmina?

-No, ella no es como Pash.-Aseguró el castaño, tampoco podría decirles como era Sora puesto que ni el mismo lo sabía pero algo le decía que ella no era como Pashmina.-Ven.-Animó a Sora.

-Hola.-Saludó la joven pelirroja algo nerviosa ante la expectante mirada que doce niños tenían sobre ella.

-Ella es Sora Takenouchi, perdón Ishida.-Corrigió el castaño rápidamente.-Sora Ishida.

Los niños permanecieron en silencio lo que causaba un poco de nerviosismo en la pelirroja hasta que una niña le sonrió. Era la más callada, una niña de unos nueve años de tez clara, ojos castaños y cabello chocolate que se adelantó a los demás directamente hacia ella.

-Es cierto, tú no pareces Pashmina.-Musitó la niña.

Claro que no se parecía a la modelo esa, Pashmina era alta, esbelta, morena y hermosa... además que era la novia de Taichi.

-Tú eres más bonita que ella.-Exclamó con una sonrisa.-Bienvenida al Orfanato "Kibo no Yume"

Ante la reacción de la niña, los demás también la sonrieron con alegría. Al igual que el mismo Taichi.

-Por eso eres mi preferida Kaede.-Soltó a la niña de cabellos chocolates.-Diseñadora, estos son: Mamoru, Keitaro, Hotaru, Takeshi, Masaru y Ryo y ellas son Kotono, Kobato, Hitomi, Satsuki y mi querida Kaede.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijeron los niños al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es mío.-Respondió Sora de la misma manera, algo torpe debido a que normalmente en Londres no acostumbran a hacer reverencias al estilo oriental.

-Bueno.-Dijo Taichi con entusiasmo-¿Quién quiere ir a jugar al río?

Sora observó como los niños gritaban entusiasmados y corrían junto con el joven de cabellos chocolates con dirección al río. Se veían alegres, divertidos; tirándose agua unos a otros. Entre cinco trataron de sumergir a Taichi y lo lograron, pero si…

-Parece otro niño ¿verdad?-Preguntó una voz femenina acercándose a ella y provocando que volteara a verla.-Mucho gusto señorita…

-Takenouchi.-Soltó ella sin ser consciente que había omitido su nombre de casada.-Sora Takenouchi y el gusto es mío señora…

-Natsumi Umekawa.-Se presentó la veterana mujer.-Por favor acompáñenos.-Pidió a la diseñadora y la llevó hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos adultos de edad a los que saludó con respeto.

-Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Taichi no traía a una amiguita ¿verdad?-Habló un hombre a las otras dos mujeres.

-Desde que trajo a ese adefesio de piernas largas anti-niños no se ha atrevido a traer más.-Corroboró la otra mujer.-Al menos esta se ve más sencilla.

-El fotó… Taichi ¿Viene muy a menudo?-Preguntó Sora a la mujer que la llevó hasta ahí que parecía encantada viendo a los niños jugando.

-Cada que puede señorita.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Trata de hacerlo cada semana pero depende de su trabajo. A pesar de eso no se olvida de estos niños al igual que como nosotros no nos olvidamos de él. Nuestro pequeño tesoro…

-Taichi… ¿Estuvo aquí?-Preguntó Sora incrédula.

-Claro.-Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Fue uno de nuestros dolores de cabeza más grandes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué en este orfanato ahí tan pocos niños?-Preguntó la pelirroja, aunque su pregunta en realidad era otra.

-Como te habrás fijado los niños de aquí son todos japoneses, huérfanos japoneses.-Dijo la canosa mujer.-Sus padres fallecieron por diversos motivos y al ser tan pocos si se los dispersa entre orfanatos tienden a sufrir de marginación o maltratos por parte de otros niños. Después de todo los americanos y los ingleses tienen similitudes pero un japonés no las tiene con ninguno de ellos y aunque los niños no lo hagan con mala intención les hieren. Por eso creamos este orfanato "Kibo no Yume"

-"Sueño de Esperanza".-Repitió Sora monótonamente.

-Sí, aquí los huérfanos de oriente pueden soñar y mantener sus esperanzas.-Ambas mujeres sonrieron ante el pensamiento.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

La pelirroja fue alzaba en vilo sorpresivamente por un cuerpo grande y húmedo y estaba siendo dirigida al río. Solo podía tratarse de una persona.

-No te traje para que te sentaras a calentar un asiento diseñadora, ven a divertirte.-Exclamó Taichi.

-Bájame fotógrafo de m…

-No, no, no diseñadora. Nada de insultos que hay niños presentes.-Calló a la pelirroja Taichi.

Y luego de eso ya se encontraba en el agua escuchando las carcajadas de Taichi. Abrió sus ojos de a poco y se encontró con doce miradas preocupadas que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella y fue la pequeña Kaede, la valiente que se acerco y le chispeó un poco de agua. Los niños se tensaron y ella…

Empezó a reír como una colegiala, no es que le gustase ver el miedo en el rostro de los niños sino que la veían como si fuera a pararse a pegarles o a gritarles. Ella nunca podría hacerle eso a un niño, jamás. Uniéndosele los pequeños también empezaron a reír y la pelirroja como venganza empezó a tirarle agua a Kaede.

-A Kaede no la tocas diseñadora.-Advirtió Taichi tirándole agua también.

-¡Contra Taichi!-Anunció uno de los niños y entre todos empezaron las guerras de agua. Las niñas con Taichi y los niños con ella apoyándola en su afán de hacer caer al castaño. Y vencieron para luego de ello estallar en carcajadas.

Los llamarón para cenar y con todos a su alrededor envueltos por una toalla mientras comían un humeante plato de Ramen y escuchaban las historias de Taichi. Las cuales eran lógicamente inventadas pero Sora se sentía incapaz de decir algo al ver como los ojitos de los niños brillaban escuchando las historias. Luego le toco hablar a ella y aunque al principio fue bastante nerviosa y contando cosas sin sentido pero verídicas que no provocaban ninguna sonrisa, se dio por vencida y siguió el ejemplo de Taichi aunque claro que ella no habló de dinosaurios, robots gigantes o de "Taichiman" pero empezó a hablar de magos, brujas y vampiros enamorados haciendo que así los niños rían y poco a poco fueran empezando a dormirse.

Los tres mayores los miraban encantados, el amor por los niños que ambos emanaban era casi palpable. Y se veía que se divertían haciéndolo.

-Espero que la traigas nuevamente hijo, estoy segura que a los niños les encantaría.-Habló Natsumi.

-Si ella quiere la traigo vieja.-Dijo el fotógrafo despidiéndose de la señora.

-¿Volverás?-Preguntó la señora dudosa.

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró la pelirroja.

-Una esposa así deberías conseguir Taichi, no ese adefesio de piernas largas con un kilo de maquillaje que trajiste hace tiempo.-Habló en anciano.

-Lo que digas viejo.-Grito Taichi.-Cuidado y se rompe la columna.-Dijo con el afán de burlarse del hombre mayor. Observando como la otra mujer se lo llevaba mientras él iba gritando algo así como "Muchacho del demonio" y la mujer le reprendía. No pudo evitar reír.-Nos vemos.-Dijo abrazando a Natsumi.-Cuida a ese par de viejos no se maten, cuida de los niños y cuídate tu Natsumi.-Dijo Taichi con cariño.-Volveré pronto.

-Adiós señora Natsumi.-Se despidió Sora.

-Adiós hija, por favor vuelve pronto.-Pidió la señora despidiéndose.-Y cuida que Taichi no haga ninguna locura por favor.

-¡Me ofendes!-Se quejó el castaño.

-De acuerdo señora despreocúpese.-Dijo Sora despidiéndose con su mano y dirigiéndose al coche del castaño.

El camino de regreso fue callado y silencioso a excepción de uno que otro susurro indignado de Taichi afirmando que era una tontería que lo cuidaran. Mientras Sora estaba pensando aún en el perfecto día que pasó junto a esos niños. No había reído así desde que estaba en secundaria, se sintió joven, se sintió querida…

Se sintió feliz.

-¿Te divertiste?-Preguntó Taichi sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

-Si.-Contestó la mujer.-Muchas gracias.-Dijo sinceramente.

-Supongo que perdí entonces.-Dijo resignado.-Por favor nada más no me hagas desfilar alguno de tus diseños, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-¿La de "Taichiman"?-Preguntó burlesca.

-Oye…-Se quejó el castaño escuchando como la diseñadora empezaba a reír.-Tienes una risa muy bonita, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo reír.-Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Desde hace muchos años ya que no reía así.-Aseguró la pelirroja.-A veces la vida no te da motivos para hacerlo.-Comentó tristemente causando intriga en .-Pero ¿Cómo diste con ese lugar?

-¿Con el orfanato?-Cuestionó y la pelirroja asintió.-Yo estuve ahí.-Dijo sinceramente observando como la diseñadora agachaba la mirada apenada por haber preguntado algo tan delicado.-No pongas esa cara.-Pidió el castaño.-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño en un accidente de tráfico, iban ellos y mi hermana menor Hikari.

-Yo… no tenía ni idea.-Se disculpó.-No tenías que remover tu pasado por decírmelo.-Dijo la joven aunque ahora podía entender ciertos aspectos de Taichi.

El cambio de Sora en esa tarde fue de trescientos sesenta grados, de ser la amargada y fría diseñadora se volvió una cálida joven que ríe, sueña, sonríe y anima.

-Sabes diseñadora no eres tan mala después de todo.-Dijo el joven repentinamente.

-No bajes la guardia fotógrafo eso solo ha sido una pequeña tregua.-Le dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

-Como sea.-Dijo el joven ya viendo la entrada al edificio donde la joven vivía.-Jamás me imaginé lo bien que te llevarías con los niños.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pash los odia, literalmente. Además tiene la estúpida idea de que no podría criar a un hijo de otra persona, es una locura digo son niños que perdieron a sus padres, a los cuales puedes hacer feliz y ellos hacerte feliz a ti. Padre no es quien engendra sino el que cría lo digo por mí mismo. Adoro la memoria y los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres, pero mis tíos son los que me han acompañado desde entonces y los veo como mis segundos padres.

Golpe bajo para Sora después de todo lo que ella había alegado acerca de la adopción. Que era algo similar al modo de pensar de Pashmina se sintió tan… vacía… tan mala. Las palabras de Taichi son ciertas demasiado ciertas para ella incluso ¿Por qué nunca lo vio de esa manera?, ¿Por qué se cerró únicamente a pensar de aquella manera tan errónea? Había convivido con aquellos niños y habría querido llevárselos a su casa pero porque nunca lo hizo antes, cuando Yamato se lo sugería…

-Llegamos diseñadora.-Anunció el castaño.-Sana y salva en la puerta de su casa.-Dijo observando como la mujer no se movía de su lugar, suponiendo que estaba mal por su historia decidió animarla un poco.-Estoy seguro que cuando tengas tus hijos con tú marido serás una excelente madre.-Pero por alguna razón en vez de animarlos tuvo el efecto contrario en ambos. Él sintió que tragaba tierra al decirlo y a ella le abrieron una herida que había logrado olvidar por unas horas de diversión con aquellos niños.

-Yo… no puedo tener hijos.-Le soltó de golpe bajándose del vehículo para que el castaño no pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Se sentía mal por lo que dijo él acerca de su modo de pensar aunque él no lo sepa y así evitar su lástima y también por haber recordado su miseria.

-Sora…-Ahora lo entendía.

Ese era el motivo de su amargura con la vida…

Ya eran las cuatro y treinta y cinco, asumía que Yamato ya estaría en su casa así que recogiendo todo el valor que podía entró a la casa. Esperó encontrar algun sonido que indicara que el rubio se hallaba en alguna de las habitaciones pero no se escuchaba nada. Buscó en la cocina, en la recámara, sala, en el hall, en el patio, incluso se arriesgó y toco la puerta del baño pero tampoco estaba ahí. La gran casa tenía al menos unas cinco habitaciones más y decidió entrar a ellas una por una. No a fisgonear simplemente se asomaba y veía si estaba ahí. Pasó por las dos primeras, una junto a otra y se sorprendió de ver como una era de color celeste con decoraciones infantiles talladas delicadamente en las paredes. Esa debía ser la alcoba del bebé si es que era niño. Luego se dirigió a la de junto y esa por si parte era totalmente rosa, instintivamente colocó una mano sobre su vientre y sonriendo tenuemente cerró ambas habitaciones. Siguió se recorrido dando con una habitación que a simple vista era de Sora puesto que estaba llena de maniquíes, telas y dibujos confeccionados; por último llegó a una recámara pintada totalmente de negro sin ninguna ventana en ella solo una puerta tipo garaje que la conectaba con el medio exterior.

Examinó aquella lúgubre habitación negra la cual solo por poseer ese color llamó su atención desmesuradamente. Estaba decorada con múltiples cuadros en los cuales estaban enmarcados aquellos discos antiguos de reconocidos músicos y grupos musicales como "The Beatles" y "The Rolling Stone" habían al menos siete guitarras entre acústicas y eléctricas muy bien conservadas, varios amplificadores de sonido, tres micrófonos de pie y una batería. Era un santuario a la música, un paso a través de su historia. Habían varias fotos, muchas más que en el resto de la casa y en todas aparecía

-Yamato…-Susurró.

Al parecer fotos de secundaria en las que aparecía con sus amigos, con Takeru, con una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, un castaño y Takeru y él en los costados. Al parecer esa era su familia. También se lo veía con cada una de las guitarras y con otros muchachos tocando aquellos instrumentos en pequeños conciertos. Solo en una foto aparecía con Sora y era al parecer cuando se habían graduado ya que se podía observar a una sonriente y entusiasmada pelirroja del brazo de un rubio con autentico rostro de aburrimiento y quemeimportismo, tal vez incluso un poco de fastidio. No es que Yamato sonriera en todas las fotos, de hecho hasta ahora solo le había visto sonreír con su familia cuando era un niño. Pero en los conciertos se veía que disfrutaba lo que hacía y que se divertía…

Caminando despacio se golpeó con un bulto que se hallaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, cerca de la puerta del garaje. Estaba cubierto por una malla negra algo empolvaba, delineó su perfil con su mano y sin quererlo apretó un botón que empezó a abrir la puerta del garaje. Sorprendida por lo ocurrido estaba pero a pesar de eso la curiosidad pudo con ella y cubriendo su nariz retiró la malla cuidadosamente para sorprenderse con lo que había debajo de ella.

Una moto Kawasaki color azul rey, una edición de hace unos cinco años si no es menos pero aún se conservaba en perfecto estado. A pesar de que a simple vista se apreciaba que no se le había dado uso alguno en años, los colores se mantenían, el brillo no se opacaba, las llantas estaban infladas se veía que le dedicaban tiempo a pesar de no usarla. Mimi se sintió atraída por el vehículo de dos ruedas, siempre le gustaron las motos pero solo de lejos, era bonito verlas y asumía que debía ser emocionante subirse en una.

No resistió las ganas que tenía, culparía al embarazo de que se le antojara subirse a la moto y pretender manejarla. Como le gustaría saber conducirla. Una imagen mental pasó por su cabeza. Como le gustaría que Yamato la llevara a dar una vuelta en ella.

Pero esas solo eran fantasías.

-¡Bájate de ahí!-Un aterrador grito masculino la obligó a salir de su mundo idóneo para volver a la realidad. Esa voz solo le pertenecía a alguien…

-Yamato…-Susurró la mujer quedándose estática en su lugar por el miedo que le causó aquel molesto grito que le propinó el rubio.

-Por favor bájate de ahí.-Pidió un poco más sereno pero aún tenso. El verla subida ahí, a ella, le trajo muy malos recuerdos.

-Lamento haber entrado aquí sin permiso.-Dijo rápidamente, como una niña que fue sorprendida in fraganti por su padre.-Yo… te estaba buscando y…-Empezó a tartamudear.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó, por su voz Yamato sonaba sumamente enfadado aunque pudo apreciar un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Estaba claro que se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa del rubio menos que la jalara hacia él y al estrechara contra su cuerpo fuertemente. Podía escuchar perfectamente su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, no estaba molesto. Estaba…

Asustado…

Suspiró aliviado al saberla entre sus brazos. Se llevó un gran susto cuando llegaba en su coche y vio la cochera abierta. Imaginó que era un ladró pero lo que vio fue mucho peor, Mimi subida en su moto. En la misma moto donde…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.-Pidió con sus ojos azules cargados con angustia mirando a los castaños fijamente.

Mimi sentía que podría perderse en aquel profundo mar que despertaba en ella un sinfín de emociones entre ellas lo mal que se sintió al ver que él había huido sin darle cara luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo ella firmemente.

-Entiendo.-Susurró el rubio, el momento había llegado. Analizó sus ropas, su blanco conjunto deportivo era café y había sudado mucho.-Déjame me cambio y…

-No te preocupes, seré breve.-Señaló la castaña.-Me iré a mi casa.

-No.-Fue un acto reflejo escuchó lo que decía y de inmediato la negación salió de sus labios. No entendía porque si lo mejor era que se alejaran.

-No fue una pregunta.-Señaló la castaña.-Todo esto es una locura y no está bien señor Ishida. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal y sé que usted siente lo mismo al respecto. Hicimos mal, traicionamos la confianza de su esposa.-Dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, esto ya era muy difícil.-Entiendo que fue un error que te volvieras a acostar conmigo…

-No, no, no.-Trató de interrumpirla.

-No mientas.-Pidió la joven castaña.-Sé que te sentiste mal, te sentiste sucio, te sentiste la peor cosa del mundo y…

-¡No!-Gritó exasperado-¡Ya basta!-Dijo impaciente-¿Acaso tú sentiste eso?-Preguntó preocupada.

Silencio era lo único que había entre los dos. A la castaña la pregunta la pillo desprevenida ¿Qué si para ella fue eso? Para ella… fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haber experimentado. Claro que se sentía mal por haber tenido intimidad con un hombre casado pero egoístamente hablando fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

¿Estaba mal sentirse así?, ¿Era una mala persona por ser tan egoísta?

No, simplemente era humana. Un ser humano con defectos y virtudes.

-No.-Dijo por fin sinceramente totalmente ruborizada permitiéndole a Yamato volver a respirar y sonreírle.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo provocando que la joven abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.-Y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, se que suena egoísta pero es lo que siento.

-Pero, esta mal…-Susurró la castaña.

-Tal vez…-Susurró el rubio Ishida.-Te seré sincero no sé que siento por ti, no sé que me has hecho pero quiero estar contigo… el mayor tiempo posible.

-Yamato…

-Déjame terminar.-Pidió el rubio.-Antes de que te metieras en mi vida todo era normal pero cuando viniste todo cambio, para bien. Siento que estoy vivo nuevamente cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento pleno, realizado, tranquilo y sobretodo feliz...

Le decía esas palabras con genuina sinceridad, sus ojos se lo decían, nunca los había visto brillar tanto.

-Sé que tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte pero quiero tenerte cerca, te necesito cerca de mí.-Le confesó.-Y no había necesitado de nadie desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Pero Sora…

-Con Sora las cosas… cambiaron hace ya mucho tiempo.-Dijo recordando los buenos momentos de su relación.-Desde aquel accidente.

-No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres Yamato.-Dijo la joven sintiendo que se estaba entrometiendo.

-Quiero que sepas que soy sincero contigo.-Le confesó.-Conozco a Sora desde el primer día de clases del bachillerato. Íbamos en el mismo salón y aunque no fue amor a primera vista si sentí algo especial cuando la vi, luego por diversos motivos coincidíamos mucho y pues nos enamoramos.-No debía alargar su historia o dar detalles de su relación con Sora.- Fueron los mejores años de nuestra relación, el colegio e incluso el primero de universidad-Dijo sinceramente.-Hasta que una noche, íbamos a una fiesta en una de las facultades. Recién había comprado esta belleza.-Dijo señalando la moto.-Así que decidimos ir en ella; estábamos cerca de cumplir ya los cuatro años de novios y ella… ella me dijo…-Hizo una pausa semi-larga.-Que estaba embarazada…

Mimi mentiría si dijera que aquello no la sorprendió pero sí que lo hizo, todo este tiempo ha pensado que Sora había nacido infértil o tenía algún tipo de problemas para mantener al producto en su útero pero no se imaginaba que ella ya había estado embarazada. ¿Por qué entonces todo esto del vientre de alquiler?

-Yo apenas iba a cumplir diecinueve años y quería ser estrella de rock.-Recordó con nostalgia.-Reaccioné como un estúpido, empecé a reclamarle y a culparle de la situación solo a ella cuando también era mi culpa, pero no pude evitarlo. Estaba aterrado y algo tomado, Sora no se quedó callada y empezó a decirme que lógicamente yo también era responsable. Todo empeoró cuando sugerí un aborto…

Sintió como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba y sus manos instintivamente se colocaban en su vientre a manera de protección. El rubio tomó sus manos delicadamente tranquilizándola.

-Como te dije era joven y muy estúpido, no podía ni mantenerme a mí mismo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con un niño y Sora? Sinceramente en lo primero en lo que pensé fue en que todos mis sueños y esperanzas se vendrían al piso para empezar a trabajar en algo que no me gustara para poder mantenerlos y no quería eso. Entonces se lo dije y ella se exaltó empezó a gritar, yo no me quedaba callado e iba aumentando la velocidad por inercia; volteé a ver a Sora sin fijarme que me pasaba una roja y… lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en la cama de un hospital con el cuerpo mal herido y mis familiares a mi alrededor. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Sora y empezaron a darme clases de anatomía que no quería escuchar en esos momentos. Solo quería saber cómo estaba Sora y lo que me dijeron fue "La señorita se encuentra sumamente delicada y perdió el producto".

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida por la información que daba el rubio, exceso de información tal vez pero al parecer era necesaria para él.

-En ese momento, aunque yo no quería a ese niño sentí como una parte de mi se rompía ante aquella verdad.-Dijo recordando el dolor que sintió en esos momentos.-Sentí una gran culpa y remordimientos que aumentaron cuando me dijeron que Sora ya no podía tener hijos nunca más.

No aguantó más y se acerco y le ofreció un trémulo abrazo que el rubio no pudo rechazar. Aunque nunca lo admitía, lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos no eran palabras de consuelo por parte de su familia o reclamos por parte de la familia de Sora simplemente quería que alguien le abrazara y le diera un poco de cariño. La falta de su madre se hizo presente en ese momento siempre.

-No es necesario que sigas.-Indicó Mimi acariciando su espalda.

-Debo hacerlo, he llevado con esto cuatro años. No puedo detenerme ahora.-Indicó el rubio Ishida.-Mi familia me apoyó y su familia me reclamó y yo sumido en la presión hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para enmendar mi error y le propuse matrimonio. La amaba en ese entonces pero luego de eso ya nada fue igual. Nunca pude llegar a entender el vacío tan grande que dejó el bebé en Sora y como eso fue deteriorando nuestra relación poco a poco matando al amor e incluso la pasión con el tiempo ya que su obsesión por la pérdida de aquel niño y el afán de uno nuevo es asfixiante.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero sentía que se lo debía… hasta ahora.

No entendía el porqué de las palabras de Yamato pero al estrecharla más fuerte entre sus brazos supuso que tenía que ver con ella.

-Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que aún estoy vivo y aún siento.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.-Es diferente… Mimi, no sé que siento por ti. Solo sé que quiero estar a tú lado y con mis hijos a través de esta… segunda oportunidad para mí.

Sabía que lo que le pedía era extraño y hasta podría llegar a ofenderse. ¿Acaso le pedía que sea su amante o algo así? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella quiere aceptar eso? Si sabe que está mal, que es algo prohibido, pecado.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sé que tal vez te pido demasiado pero no puedo evitarlo… soy un ser egoísta…

Era un humano... solo un humano…

-¿Puedes llevarme a dar una vuelta?-Preguntó Mimi sin contestarle aún.

-Claro, vamos al coche.-Dijo Yamato.

-No, quiero ir en la moto, al parecer no la has usado desde que la reparaste.

-¡No!-Dijo firmemente.-Y yo no la mandé a reparar, fue Takeru.

-Pero se nota que quieres volver a ir en ella y yo también.-Dijo Mimi.

-No podría hacerlo contigo y los niños es como… volver al pasado.-Señaló el rubio aterrado ante la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera repetirse. No lo podía permitir, no de nuevo, no Mimi.

-Pero yo confío en ti, confiamos en ti.-Aseguró la castaña con una expresión donde claramente no se le podía negar nada. Logrando que Yamato asintiera y poco a poco empezara a mover el vehículo hasta que se subió en él y pidió que lo esperara a que se acostumbre.

El motor sonó como nuevo, después de todo solo la había usado una vez. Dio una vuelta para comprobar que aun recordaba y finalmente dejó que Mimi se subiera. Estaba aterrado de que salir a la carretera, aterrado de saberla cerca con los bebés en una situación demasiado familiar para él. Pero cuando el viento empezó a golpear contra su rostro, lo que sintió en esos momentos no se comparaba con muchas cosas, tal vez no era tan feliz como la noche anterior pero Dios sí que se sentía bien.

En mucho tiempo se sintió libre…

Mimi le veía de costado una vez que lo sintió relajado en sus brazos. Manejaba libremente y podía alcanzar a ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en su mejilla. Y sin saber porque su corazón pego un brinco al saberse cerca de él y principalmente que él la quería cerca y que ella le hacía feliz…

No pudo evitar estar feliz ella también.

Tal vez se arrepentiría luego de su decisión, tal vez le hacía daño a alguien más pero no podía evitarlo había un extraño sentimiento que le hacía querer estar con el rubio y compartir sus penas, darle alegrías.

Después de todo ambos eran solamente humanos, humanos que tal vez se conocieron muy tarde y ahora tienen que cargar con ello.

Humanos que tal vez ante muchos estén siendo egoístas pero no podían evitarlo pues…

-Me quedo Yamato, me quedo contigo.-Susurró solo para que el rubio la escuchara.

Eran solamente humanos…

Que desconocían de aquel sentimiento que empezaba a tomar fuerza en sus corazones.

¿Qué pasará ahora? Ninguno lo sabía, simplemente en esos momentos, se sentían felices por su decisión y por sobre todo…

Libres… por el momento…

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Nadie sea dormido?, ¿Les ha gustado?, ¿Merece un RR? Miren que si no los dejan no escribo ¬¬**

**Lo sé de nuevo me excedí con 26 páginas de capítulo pero… no pude evitarlo. Además fue muy difícil hacer este capítulo. Sin la ayuda de AnDsI en cierta parte y los consejos de Princess estoy segura que hubiera sido un fiasco. ¡Gracias nenas! Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Yamato y Sora? ¿Bien, mal? Además ahora nuestros protagonistas ya han semi-aceptado sus sentimientos ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? **

**Lamento si quedó aburrido, asqueroso o algo así. También lamento que no se haya avanzado con el Takari no se halla mencionado a Michael, lo siento por sus fans. Pero ya vendrán para el próximo. ¡Oh si! Siento que este capítulo debía ser así… solamente Mimato y un notable avanzo en el Taiora. La historia de Tai y Kari será explicada luego, lo prometo.**

**Como avance puedo decir que en los próximos capítulos empezaran momentos más tiernos y románticos, creo que en unos tres capítulos tendrán que prepararse con un controlador de azúcar ya que desde el próximo empieza la etapa "amor y felicidad" momentánea… jajaja **

**¿Quieren avances?, perdón ¿Quieren seguir leyendo mis disparates? XD Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Matt y Mimi pasan un día especial, nace el bebé de Miyako, empieza el suplicio de Tai como esclavo de Sora y también Tk y Kari tendrán una cita no oficial por supuesto que el embarazo de Mimi empezará a desarrollarse, por las dudas está en el tercer mes.**

**Antes de que me olvide, una lectora me dijo que no entendía muy bien la situación de Michael. Pues te lo aclaro linda. Michael es en este fic hijo de Izumi Orimoto (Si, Zoe de Digimon 4) y del papá de Matt y Tk. Pero ellos no están juntos oficialmente e Izumi se enamoró y se casó con Kouji Minamoto (De Digimon 4) quien vendría a ser el padrastro de Michael. Pero Michael lo considera un padre ya que él lo crió. Espero que ahora halla quedado más claro : )**

**Bueno ya saben que hacer para que esta historia continúe lo más antes posible, oh si motívenme con sus RR! Los cuales siempre me sacan sonrisas :D!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y de manera más especial a aquellos que se toman un momentito de su tiempo y me dejan un RR! De verdad, los tengo en un rincón especial en mi corazoncito, gracias a:**

**Angel zoe; maylu-liya; Nallely-963; L0v3nist; Ruichi-chan; Mizori95; Neerak; Sicky; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Darling Cinderella; MariiaKarolina; emmylia91; oly5-chan; Valerii Hyuga; Majo G; Mavi-neko; digimon4ever99; Hana Echizen; dark-fallen-angel91; Tachikawa de Ishida; Grez; Love-sasusaku4ever; Dadita; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; ANISOL; Adrit126: bela de slytherin; ishikaprya; Meems-ishikawa; AnDsI (x3); Raycel03; Zulema; Taioralove; ISABELLA; Lucy; Mega; Guille; Flort; Sweetcarmen (i miss you); Melisa; Raymi; Miko Fleur;** **FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE****. **

**De verdad, sinceramente lamento no responderle a nadie como se lo merece pero hoy ha sido uno de mis peores días en sentido de agotado. Los parpados me pesan y no son ni las nueve de la noche. Lo lamento pero quiero que sepan que tenía un discurso preparado para cada una/o de ustedes de verdad muchísimas gracias y espero que me vuelvan a alegrar con sus RR, os quiero mucho.**

**Bueno, ya denle click al botoncito de abajo y hagan saber a la autora que los desvelos no son en vano. Os quiero un mundo.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles dejar RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	8. Amor

**¡Hola! Dios, lamento haber vuelto a tardar un mes pero el cole me impedía además de que esta vez si me cogió una crisis de no saber como escribir. Después de todo no es fácil meterse en la cabeza de dos bordes que están viviendo algo prohibido y que no aceptan sus sentimientos. Bueno he de admitir que como siempre trato de expiar mi culpa haciendo un capítulo extra largo. Espero que con eso apele a vuestro perdón además que contestaré las RR, que es algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno me excuso mucho por la demora y espero que este capítulo cumpla con todas las expectativas. Miren que he hecho lo posible para poner a todos los personajes. **

**Además hay sorpresas en el Takari y en Taiora, espero les agrade.**

**Os quiero mucho, espero que todavía quieran leer. No olviden dejar RR! Recuerden que así no me tardo más…**

**Bueno no los interrumpo más y que disfruten de la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII: Amor

El reflejo del sol golpeó en sus azules ojos obligándolos a abrirse. Ahora sí, se sentía completo, se sentía vivo nuevamente. Ya casi había olvidado que tan bien se sentía dormir con alguien tan cómodamente.

Oh, si. Estaba durmiendo junto a ella…

Mimi yacía a su lado abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche aún profundamente dormida. La noche anterior pasearon por un largo tiempo como si temieran que cuando se detengan la magia se hubiera acabado y todos tuvieran que volver a la fachada que mantenían. Luego volvieron a casa muy cansados, tanto que él incluso simplemente se metió en el cuarto de ella para dormir con la ropa puesta y sobre las cobijas. Mientras Mimi si yacía calentita bajo las sábanas.

Esperen un momento ¿Dónde estaba Mimi?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente buscando a la castaña que debía estar a su lado más no lo estaba. ¿Dónde podría estar?, ¿Se habría arrepentido y se habría ido?

Se incorporó lo más pronto posible de la cama y analizó el lugar rápidamente. Al parecer sus ropas aún estaban en su lugar de siempre logrando en él una especie de alivio ¿momentáneo? Tenía que asegurarse.

Buscó algún indicio de que estuviera en el baño pero ninguno, se atrevió a entrar arriesgándose a encontrar a la castaña en paños menores. Aunque en el fondo eso no le disgustaría. Pero nada, rápidamente bajó y empezó a buscar en la planta baja. Sintiendo real alivio cuando escuchó un tarareo desde la cocina dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Y ahí estaba de pie frente a la estufa tarareando una nana infantil que no creyó volver a escuchar a escuchar desde que su madre muriera.

"Haru ni saku hana…"

Sonrió instintivamente y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás con el afán de sorprender a la muchacha que parecía concentrada en su labor con la cocina. De pasó observó como la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en la cocina estaba correctamente colocada para un desayuno de dos. Los panqueques con la mantequilla y la miel encima y un vaso de jugo recién hecho a lado y conforme se iba acercando a la joven podía apreciar cada vez más cerca el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho.

-Buenos días.-Susurró junto a su oído abrazándola por la cintura por si acaso fuera a asustarse y de paso posaba sus grandes y masculinas manos sobre el vientre de la castaña que ya se empezaba a notar.

-Buenos días…-Susurró sorprendida y ruborizada-¿Cómo dormiste?-Pregunto sonriente.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí tan bien.-Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

La joven se ruborizó recordando todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Había decidido permanecer al lado del rubio por voluntad propia. ¿Por qué? No era de ella quedarse con un hombre casado, en su casa. Independientemente de los motivos que la llevaron a eso.

Motivos…

¿Qué motivo habría que justificara lo que ellos hacían? Estaban traicionando, a una buena mujer. ¿Cuándo pasó de ser un simple vientre ambulante que llevará el hijo de los Ishida a ser la amante del patrón?

-Huele delicioso.-Soltó rápidamente el rubio aspirando fuertemente el aroma del café mesclado con el de los panqueques.-Porque no me dejas ayudarte para llevar esto.-Se ofreció sosteniendo las dos tazas de café que llevaba la castaña y las acomodaba en la mesa.

La joven miraba la escena enternecida, le parecía tan normal como respirar. Era la vida que muchas querrían, un lindo esposo, atento y cariñoso. Tres bebés en camino, casa y trabajo estables. Una vida perfecta.

Pero no era su vida.

-¿Me acompañas?-Preguntó el rubio sacándola de su estado pensativo.

-Si…-Susurró la castaña aún pensativa.

Para Ishida el cambio de actitud en la joven no pasó desapercibido y por alguna razón su corazón dolió cuando el semblante alegre de la joven se convirtió en uno algo sombrío. Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa para desayunar en completo silencio y empezaron a degustar el desayuno.

-Delicioso.-Dijo el rubio sencillamente.-Simplemente delicioso.-Halagó Yamato y no era mentira, era la mejor comida que había degustado. Era tan casera y con ese toque que hacía que supiera delicioso. Sora no cocinaba nada mal, por el contrario llegó a pensar que no habría nadie que superase su sazón y era una de las cosas que añoraba al volver a casa. Sin embargo el desayuno que preparó Mimi tenía ese "algo" especial que le daba un sabor exquisitamente irresistible a cualquier paladar.

Y eso que solo era el desayuno, ¿Cómo será el almuerzo y la cena?, ¿Cómo sería comer de esto todos los días?

¿Cómo sería estar a su lado todos los días?

-Gracias.-Susurró la joven aun dudosa de lo modo de actuar.

-Debo ir a trabajar hoy y…-Eso fue lo último que escuchó la castaña o mejor dicho lo último a lo que prestó atención.

Después de todo esto no era para siempre, era cuestión de meses para cuando deberá alejarse de la vida del rubio entregándole tal vez lo más valioso que tendrá en la vida: sus hijos. Pero era lo justo ya que era ella la que se metió en ese matrimonio.

¡Dios! ¿Se había convertido en la amante del señor Ishida acaso? Habla como si lo hiciera pero si no eran eso, entonces ¿Qué eran?

Ella, era la futura madre de los bebes de los Ishida, nada más. Simplemente una mujer que abatida por la necesidad y el deseo de salvar la vida de su hermana tuvo que recurrir al peor negocio que jamás se hubiera imaginado. ¿Qué pensaba cuando acepto el trato?, ¿Acaso pensó qué sería sencillo desprenderse de algo único de ella? no, definitivamente no lo era y si así de difícil era nada más pensarlo ni se imagina como será hacerlo. Les tenía demasiado cariño a sus hijos y no solo a ellos…

A él también, el señor de la casa, el padre de los bebés, el hombre que no era su esposo, ni nada suyo, a quien se había visto obligada a entregar su primera vez, a quien hace poco se entregó en cuerpo y alma por voluntad propia, aquel único hombre que nunca iba a ser suyo porque ya era de otra…

Y a pesar de eso, aún no podía contestar su pregunta: ¿Qué eran?

-Mimi, ¿Qué ocurre?-El silencio de ella y verla con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y sin probar bocado ya empezaba a asustarlo.

-Nada.-Aseguró rápidamente la castaña procediendo a seguir con su desayuno. Yamato tenía que irse a trabajar y ella quedaría sola con sus divagaciones mentales.-Que no se te haga tarde por mi culpa.-Pidió con una sonrisa lógicamente falsa.

El rubio asintió aún consternado por el actuar de la castaña. ¿Qué le ocurría? Porque tan desanimada. Aunque no llorara su semblante era sombrío y desanimado.

-Gracias por la comida.-Dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa.-Por cierto ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado, dónde?

-¿Y tú trabajo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Una de las ventajas de ser el jefe es que puedo ausentarme de vez en cuando.-Aseguró mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero. No podía adivinar que le pasaba y a pesar de que le intriga en sobremanera no quiere presionarla a decírselo. Se acercó a la joven y retiró de enfrente de ella el plato vacio posando sus ojos azules en el rostro de la castaña que parecía pensativo y miraba sus rodillas. Se acuclilló delante de ella para poder verla de frente -¿Qué dices?

-Yo…-Aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza sin embargo… quería pasar el día a su lado.-De acuerdo.-Aseguró con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Si bien aún le afectaba sea lo que sea que la molestaba ahora por lo menos había podido arrancarle una sonrisa. Y eso valía muchísimo ya que esa sonrisa le llenaba y hacía que en su corazón un sentimiento de felicidad apareciera. Pero ¿Por qué ella era capaz de hacerle sentir eso?, ¿Acaso él…? No, eso es imposible.

Inconscientemente se puso serio y empezó a levantar su rostro dirigiéndolo hacia ella con el único afán de besar esos tentadores labios. Inexplicablemente un deseo de hacerlo se coló en su interior provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara y empezara a acercarse al de la joven. ¿Estaba bien besarla? Eso era lo último que le importaba en ese entonces ya que ahora sus pensamientos solo eran ocupados por besar a la castaña y tan solo faltaban unos centímetros más, pocos ya que ella también se acercaba…

El insistente sonido del teléfono celular de la castaña rompió la magia del momento ocasionando que ambos se separaran algo avergonzados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Poco a poco se separaron y la joven se levantó a por su celular que se hallaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bueno.-Aún ruborizada contestó la castaña mientras el rubio mayor se reía por lo bajo de lo vergonzosa que era la joven mujer y ahora si colocaba los platos en el fregadero-¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?, ¿Ahora?, ¡Voy enseguida!-Indicó colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el rubio observando como la mujer se alborotaba y empezaba a correr hacía la puerta-¿Dónde vas Mimi?-Gritó desde la cocina.

-Mi tía… mi tía…-Balbuceaba mientras se detenía.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?-Dijo el rubio alcanzándola y tomándola por los hombros.

-Está teniendo a su bebé.-Anunció la castaña con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.-Y tengo que ir con ella, tengo que decirle a Hikari, tengo que estar ahí.-Hablaba atropelladamente de los nerviosa que estaba-¡Tengo que ir!

-Vale, vale.-La tranquilizó el rubio.-Pero creo que mejor nos vestimos primero, ¿no te parece?-Preguntó indicándole que ella aún se hallaba en pijama y él con la ropa del día anterior.

-Esto…-La muchacha se ruborizó en sobremanera al darse cuenta de su error.-Tienes razón.-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Me acompañas a la ducha?-Preguntó insinuantemente con un aire pícaro que nunca había visto en Yamato Ishida. Mimi no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse por el comentario y el rubio empezó a reír enérgicamente.-Es una broma linda, pero si debemos alistarnos.-Completó besando su cabeza con ternura y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

¿Quién era ese rubio y que había hecho con Yamato? Normalmente era frío, reservado, respetuoso. Nunca había hecho ese tipo de bromas, él era un correcto caballero casado de veintiséis años de edad. Aunque si lo ve desde ese punto de vista es muy joven y lo normal sería que actuara como lo había hecho hace un momento. Le sorprende porque nunca lo había visto actuar así tan suelto, tan tranquilo.

Parecía feliz, aunque no reía a carcajadas ni sonreía cada instante. Actuaba como una persona feliz.

¿Sería él feliz?, no lo sabe pero solo de pensar que el rubio podría estar siendo feliz.

A ella también el corazón se le llena de ese cálido sentimiento llamado felicidad, haciéndola incluso olvidarse por un momento de las confusiones que atacaron su corazón hace unos momentos apenas.

-¡Mimi!-Llamó el rubio desde la planta alta-¿No querías llegar pronto?-Le recordó el rubio sacándola de su ensueño.

-¡Voy!-Gritó desde abajo recordando que había algo más importante.

El bebé de Miyako.

* * *

-Gracias.-Dijo la pelirroja diseñadora recibiendo su café en las manos.-Puedes retirarte fotógrafo.

-Vale.-Señaló Taichi.

-¿Vale qué?-Corrigió la diseñadora.

-Vale señora mejor diseñadora de todo el mundo Sora Takenouchi.-Corrigió arto de tener que decir eso cada vez que ella lo manda por alguna cosa.

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió con maldad pero complacida la joven diseñadora.

-Sabías que engordarás si comes tantos dulces.-Señaló el castaño a la joven que bueno ya llevaba comiendo tres tartas, dos bizcochos y cuatro pudines-¿Verdad?

-Vale la pena si es que con eso me tratas con respeto.-Dijo la joven molesta por el comentario. El fotógrafo no tenía idea de nada.

-Yo si te respeto.-Espetó el castaño.-A mi manera pero te respeto.-Aclaró.

-Linda forma de respetar.-Se burló la pelirroja.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que pensó que yo era un depravado y pervertido desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Tú me faltaste el respeto a mi primero.-Le recordó.

-¿Ves? Acabas de admitir que no me tratas con respeto.-Le dijo.

-¡Mujeres!-Exclamó frustrado.

-Además te burlas de mí.-Le recordó.

-Yo… vale, en eso si soy culpable.-Admitió con una pícara sonrisa.

-Y lo dices tan descaradamente.-Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Pero es tú culpa por ser tan molestable.-Le explicó.-Además…

-¡Taichi!-Chilló una voz femenina haciendo aparición y abrazando al castaño por sorpresa-¿Qué haces aquí amor?

-De recadero de una bruja Pash.-Le dijo con el afán de molestar a la pelirroja.

La morena volteó para encarar a la pelirroja para luego con un gesto altivo voltear rápidamente el rostro para ver al castaño.

-Te extrañe mucho ayer.-Dijo seductoramente.-Y mi cama también.-Lo hacía con el único afán de que la pelirroja la escuchase.

-Eso puede solucionarse.-Contestó el castaño igual de coqueto a la sexi modelo que tenía en frente.

-¿Hoy?-Cuestionó la morena.

-Hoy.-Aseguró el castaño muy entretenido con el ceño fruncido que tenía la diseñadora. ¡Ja! Valía la pena todo por ver ese rostro tratando de ignorar la escena. De repente unos labios tomaron posesión de los suyos empezando a besarlos con pasión, devorando su cavidad bucal con desespero. Esos besos fogosos tan propios de Pashmina.

Se levantó de su escritorio en busca de agua, no sabía si le había entrado sed luego de tantos dulces o luego de tan melosa escena. Tal vez sea por lo primero ya que lo que presencio estuvo lejos de ser tierno y meloso, era más bien ardiente y pasional.

Maldito fotógrafo pervertido.

-Sora.-Una calmada voz femenina la llamó por la espalda-¿Estás bien cariño?-Cuestionó.

-Si, claro Dánica.-Respondió a su jefa-¿Por qué?

-Tu vaso cielo, esta rebosando.-Indicó la veterana pero bien conservada mujer.-No creo que se te llene a menos que dejes de apretarlo tan fuertemente.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente aflojó el vaso dejando que este se llenase. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Todo bien linda?-Cuestionó la mujer preocupada.

-Si Dánica, todo bien.-Respondió la joven.-Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Espero que sea en los diseños que debes entregar mañana linda, los de la colección de invierno. Recuerda que los primeros bocetos son siempre los más importantes, con los que tienes que maravillar a los accionistas de esta casa de modas.-Habló con la experiencia que denotaban sus canas.

Mierda, los bocetos. Los olvidó por completo, apenas tenía un par de ellos empezados y aún le faltaban. Ahora tenía que desvelarse trabajando en ellos, aunque bueno por un lado eso era bueno ya que así mantenía su mente alejada del sin número de pensamientos que abrumaban su cabeza: Yamato, Mimi, su futuro hijo, sus problemas maritales, la escasa por no decir nula comunicación con su esposo y recientemente porque le fastidió tanto ver ese beso pasional entre Pashmina y Taichi.

Esperen, ¿ella se molestó por eso?

No, eso no era posible. Pero el vaso estrujado en sus manos demostraba lo contrario. Tal vez solamente fue envidia sana o no muy sana de ver que tan pasional era la relación entre ellos dos. Una pasión que ella no ha sentido en años pero cada vez que ella veía ese tipo de escenas no se molestaba así. Se sentía frustrada y nostálgica de ya no ser así con Yamato pero nunca se había enojado sin embargo ahora… mierda…

Si le molestó aquel pasional beso.

* * *

-¿Qué?-preguntó la castaña con cierto grado de fastidio-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Por qué me ignoras?-Preguntó el rubio sentado en su silla al revés, con sus brazos sobre el respaldo para la espalda.

-No lo estoy ignorando.-Respondió la castaña concentrada en su tejido.

-Si, lo estás haciendo en este preciso instante.-Le reclamó.

-Si lo estuviera ignorando no le contestaría lo que me pregunta.-Le contestó ella.

-¿Por qué me tratas de usted?-Cuestionó el rubio.

-Porque no estoy acostumbrada a tutear a las personas que no conozco.-Le contestó la castaña.

-Soy tú medico, Takeru Takaishi.-Le comentó exasperado.

La castaña no contestó nuevamente. El rubio llevaba cerca de hora y media solamente observándola tejer algo que parecía… bueno aún no parecía nada según él. Trataba de averiguar que le pasaba a la castaña, ¿Por qué cambió con él de un día para otro?

-Hikari, estás molesta conmigo.-Comentó el rubio parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la cama para echarse en ella de manera que pueda ver a sus castaños ojos.-Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo.

La castaña miraba aquellos ojos azules que la miraban como si fuese un niño tratando de averiguar porque mamá estaba molesta. Eran grandes y de un color azul zafiro brillante que resaltaba por su cabellera rubia.

-¿Daisuke no ha venido hoy?-Preguntó tímidamente tratando de salir del hechizo que el rubio había montado sobre ella solo con verla a los ojos.

-No.-Masculló el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ¿T ú novia no estará por ahí esperándote?-Ahora ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido.-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo deberías…

-¿Estás celosa?-Interrumpió a la castaña abruptamente pero si sus años como Casanova no lo traicionaban ese tono de voz, ese ceño fruncido y ese potente rubor que se coló en sus pálidas mejillas luego de su afirmación demostraban que lo estaba. Solo faltaba una pequeña cosa para confirmarlo del todo…

-No.-Afirmó con un potente rubor en sus mejillas.

La negación…

El rubio sonrió con malicia entendiendo a la perfección ahora el porqué del comportamiento de la castaña. Le daba gusto porque a él también le sabía mal que ella siempre llamase y mencionara al castaño ese con el cabello en puntas cada que él estaba cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Acaso estaba aceptando que él estaba celoso también? Eso jamás. Ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que alguien se ha acercado a Catalina y esta muy descaradamente había coqueteado con esos hombres sabiendo que él estaba ahí con el único afán de hacerle sentir celos pero nunca pudo sentirlos.

Ahora estaba preocupado, una parte de él ya se hallaba tranquila y debe de admitir que un poco feliz de que lo que alejaba a la castaña de él fuesen celos. Pero también le preocupaba que él estuviera sintiendo algo parecido por ella. Por aquella joven y lamentablemente enferma castaña.

-¿Ahora por qué me miras tanto?-Reclamó frustrada la castaña.

El rubio esbozaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro al ver el rostro enojado de la castaña. Ahora que la veía de cerca apreciaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su perfecto rostro. Su pálida piel que contrastaba con sus ojos de color chocolate suizo y su cabello de igual tono.

Era hermosa, incluso enojada era hermosa.

Algo en aquella linda niña le llamaba la atención además de su complicado caso médico, algo que le hacía preocuparse al extremo por ella. Hasta de lo más mínimo, no le importaba trabajar más con tal de estar siempre al pendiente de la joven. Aunque según él era solo por el enigmático cuadro médico que presenta y porque aún no reacciona totalmente bien a ningún tratamiento médico.

Pero tal vez sea algo más…

La castaña se sorprendió cuando el rubio acerco su mano a su mejilla y lentamente la hizo recorrer entre sus cabellos hasta llegar a su nuca y empezar a jalarla hacía él lentamente. Poco a poco sentía como su respiración se aceleraba al igual que los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo el doctor? ¿La iba a besar?, eso parecía pero por alguna razón aunque su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, su cuerpo se dejaba guiar por él…

Estaban muy cerca…

-¡Hikari!-Una chillona voz femenina entró abruptamente a la habitación sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes que rápidamente se separaron muy avergonzados, Takeru incluso se cayó de la cama.

-Mimi, tranquilízate.-Pidió el rubio ante los nervios de la castaña.-Por favor, podrías caer.

-Pero Yamato…-Le reprochó la castaña con un puchero.

El rubio suspiró resignado, Mimi estaba muy nerviosa por el nuevo nacimiento. Pero si no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente una mujer iba a tener a su segundo bebé. Lo justificaría si fuera el primero pero no el segundo. Observó la habitación por un momento y ahí estaba Hikari en la cama muy ¿ruborizada? Pero si era otoño, es más, pronto comenzaría el invierno; frío era lo que menos hacía. Luego observó al suelo, exactamente al lugar donde la hermana de Mimi veía y ahí estaba Takeru tirado en el piso también ruborizado, no tanto como Hikari pero si era bastante notorio. Takeru volteó a verlo y como si fuera un niño pequeño que había hecho una travesura apartó la mirada molesto a lo que Yamato simplemente sonrió.

-Pequeño canalla.-Se burló el rubio mayor. Normalmente era Takeru el que se burlaba de él siempre, era divertido invertir los papeles una vez aunque sea.

-Cállate.-Masculló el rubio menos mientras se paraba.-Hola Mimi.-Saludó a la joven pre-mamá que acompañaba a su hermano.

-¡Oh Takeru no te había visto!-Se disculpó Mimi-¿Qué hacías en el suelo?-Preguntó.-Y Hikari ¿Por qué estás tan roja?, ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Esto… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Se salió por la tangente el rubio menor, ignorando la pregunta de Mimi que como si hubiera recordado algo importante se apresuró a decir:

-¡Tía Miyako tendrá a su bebé!-Exclamó fuertemente a Hikari.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó la castaña-¿Ahora?

-Si, a eso venimos Takeru.-Exclamó Mimi.-Quiero llevar a Hikari al hospital.

-¡Si!-Exclamó la castaña feliz, por fin podría ver a sus amigos de la clínica. Tanto médicos, pacientes, enfermeras.

-No te preocupes ya que estaremos en un hospital.-Trató de conseguir Mimi.-Además ahí estará Daisuke y él estará feliz de atender a…

-Ni hablar.-Soltó el rubio menor sorprendiendo a todos excepto a su hermano mayor. No era del todo malo que Hikari saliera de la clínica un rato a ver a la civilización. Estaba bastante estable a diferencia de cómo había llegado. Pero ante la mención de cierto castaño que estaría con ella la negación que soltó no pudo evitar salir. Observó los rostros perplejos de la joven de ojos miel que instintivamente se apegaba a su hermano, la sorpresa en los ojos chocolates de su paciente y el brillo de burla característicos en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Tenía que arreglarlo pronto.-A menos que yo los acompañe.-Dijo mirando con satisfacción como ambas castañas suspiraban aliviadas.

-¿Y la clínica Takeru?-Preguntó Yamato con una burlesca sonrisa.

-Touma Norshtein quedará a cargo.-Contestó de mala manera el joven.-Es el mejor, después de mí.-Indicó Takeru un poco hastiado de los sutiles comentarios de Yamato, pero tenía que calárselas, era su venganza.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.-Apremió Mimi.-Te ayudo a vestir Hikari.-Indicó la joven futura madre indicándole a ambos rubios que se retiraran para poder cambiarle a su hermana esas ropas de interna.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron a la futura mamá sin chistar al ver lo nerviosa y apurada que estaba y salieron de la habitación en silencio. El uno con una sonrisa en los labios y el otro cansado de esa sonrisa.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tú rostro Yamato, hasta asustas.-Replicó el menor con fastidio pero eso solo hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano aumentara y a la vez desapareciera automáticamente.

-No juegues con ella Takeru.-Advirtió Yamato a su hermano.

-No te entiendo.-Contestó el rubio menor.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Takeru.-Le dijo el rubio regresándolo a ver a los ojos de manera seria.-Ella es la hermana de Mimi, es tú paciente, tú eres su médico.

-Si es mí paciente quiere decir que soy su médico.-Se burló Takeru.

-Además que mal o bien tienes una novia.-Ignoró la burla de su hermano.-Una celosa e histérica novia.-Completó recostándose sobre la pared.

-Lo sé.-Contestó él colocándose de igual manera que su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué?-No hacía falta completar la pregunta, Takeru entendería.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Mimi la segunda vez?-Cuestionó el menor.

-Porque quería.-Admitió el mayor preguntándose si era solo eso.-No, más que eso. Lo necesitaba.

-Entonces ahí tienes contestada tú pregunta.-Dijo simplemente el rubio menor mientras desaparecía para dar las indicaciones a seguir luego de su partida.

Yamato miró al techo del departamento mientras escuchaba los ruidosos chillidos de aquella mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos. Se escuchaba entusiasmada y nerviosa, un poco más entusiasmada que nerviosa. Pero hablaba con ilusión y alegría, inconsciente de la escena que vivió hace unos instantes su joven hermana. Mimi eran tan vivaz, tan alegre, era capaz de contagiar de alegría a todo aquel que la conoce.

La puerta se abrió y ambas castañas salieron por ella vestidas y listas para salir. Mimi ayudaba a Hikari haciendo que se sostuviera de ella por lo que él rápidamente se acerco a ellas para sostenerla.

-Gracias.-Susurró Mimi sonriéndole, solamente a él. Haciendo que algo en su pecho se llenara nuevamente.

Y un nuevo sentimiento apareciera en su corazón.

* * *

-¡Tío Ken!-Gritó la castaña mayor acercándose corriendo hacía el moreno que caraba a una niña en brazos. Tras de ella el rubio mayor de los Ishida cuidando de cerca que no se cayera o que no hiciera caer a nadie en el trayecto y tras ambos Takeru y Hikari, la última siendo llevada en una silla de ruedas por el primero-¿Dónde está?

-Ha entrado en labor y ahora están con ella en cirugía.-Explicó el futuro padre que a pesar de parecer calmado en sus ojos azules se veía su preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Mimi.

-Al parecer el bebé no estaba en buena posición o mejor dicho cambio de ella en esta última semana.-Comentó Ken.-Decidieron que lo mejor sería practicar una cesárea urgentemente para sacar al bebé antes que empiece a asfixiarse.

Mimi ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Con Mayumi los médicos tardaron en actuar ya que así mismo la pequeña traviesa cambio de posición poco antes de dar a luz. Pero todo se complicó ya que se enredó en el cordón umbilical demorando el proceso. Y a pesar de que la sacaron con vida de ese parto riesgoso la niña nació con una tara. A pesar de eso era la niña de los ojos de ambos padres porque se aferró a la vida como nadie y les trajo muchas alegrías y bendiciones.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella?-Preguntó Hikari uniéndose a la conversación.

-Hikari.-Ken recién reparaba en su presencia-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-Exclamó la joven nerviosa.

-Hikari…-Susurró el moreno.-Michael y Daisuke la están asistiendo y yo…-No pudo evitar ver a su pequeña que reposaba tranquilamente en sus brazos.

-Ve con tía Miyako.-Indicó Mimi extendiendo los brazos.-No fuiste por Mayu, pero ya estamos aquí para cuidar de ella.

-Gracias Mimi.-Dijo el hombre entregándole a su hija.-Les informaré cualquier novedad.-Indicó desapareciendo por la sala de esperas.

-Mimi.-Mayu saludó con entusiasmo y le llenó la cara de besos.

-Yo también te extrañe pequeña.-Señaló la castaña.

-¿No hay beso para mi Mayumi?-Preguntó Hikari desde la silla de ruedas.

-¡Kari!-Exclamó la niña con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacía la otra castaña para llenarle la cara de besos.

Ambos rubios estaba levemente sorprendidos al ver a una niña especial ahí y que sea conocida de las castañas. Hikari notó que se la quedaban viendo demasiado y se volteó furiosa a ellos.

-No sé porque la miran así si ella no tiene nada de especial.-Masculló molesta.

-Hikari.-Trató de calmarla Mimi. Cuando la gente quedaba viendo a Mayumi con gestos su pequeña hermana se molestaba en sobremanera ya que desde cierto punto de vista sentía que las veían así solo por ser diferentes. La reacción de ambos rubios no fue a mal, solo se mostraron sorprendidos ya que nunca se les había platicado de la existencia de Mayu.-Solo tenemos que presentarla.-Dijo tomando a la niña.-Mayumi, ellos son Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi y son amigos nuestros.-Explicó Mimi con aires maternales.

-Matt y ¿Kero?-Cuestionó la niña-¡Card Captor Sakura!-Comentó emocionada por la relación entre los nombres del rubio y el de aquel anime que veía en las tardes mientras provocaba las risas de las castañas.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio ante la comparación.

-No Mayu, no es el Kero de Sakura.-Explicó Mimi conteniendo la risa.

-Aunque es igual de amarillo.-Completó Hikari.

-Saluda Mayu.-Apremió Mimi a la niña.

-Hola.-Saludó y se volcó a los brazos del rubio para darle un sonoro beso.

-Hola bonita.-Saludó Yamato más adaptado.

-¡Kero!-Ahora saludó al rubio menor.

-¡Takeru!-Corrigió el menor a la niña.

-Kero.-Parecía firme, tal como su madre.

-Ah si, Hola Pikachu.-Contraatacó el rubio menor.

-¿Por qué Pikachu?-Cuestionó el rubio mayor.

-Fue el primer Pokemón que recordé, no me culpes.-Se defendió el rubio.

-Infantil.-Se quejó el mayor.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones solamente se quedaron a esperar. Mimi tenía a Mayu sobre su regazo cantándole una nana para acunarla mientras Yamato las veía ensimismado. Hikari había ido a visitar a sus compañeros y amigos en la sala de cardiología. Estaban feliz de verla, especialmente de verla tan animada. El doctor Genai la saludó con mayor cariño puesto que fue él quien la atendió desde pequeña y se sorprendió muchísimo de saber que el joven prodigio Takeru Takaishi era quien trataba a la pequeña Hikari.

Finalmente la puerta de la sala e operaciones se abrió revelando a un joven con pinta de doctor que quitándose todos los aditamentos de salud quedó con una cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes se pudieron apreciar mejor.

-Michael, ¿Qué pasó?-Se apresuro a parar Mimi con cuidado dejando a la niña en brazos de Hikari. Los dos rubios y Hikari pusieron su atención en el otro rubio.

El joven analizó la escena, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Mimi y a Hikari. Pero se achicaron al ver a ambos rubios que tampoco lo miraban de buena manera. Sus dos medios hermanos: Takeru y Yamato.

-Michael, no me asustes.-Pidió Mimi sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Todo fue…-Inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar y completar su frase.-Un éxito, es un fuerte y sano varoncito.-Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Mimi que emocionada se abrazó a él agradeciéndole el trabajo que había realizado.-En unos momentos la pasan a su cuarto y podrán entrar a verlos.

Yamato no pudo más que apretar los puños y los dientes al ver en la cara de Michael la clara expresión de victoria al tenerla entre sus brazos. Mimi se separó de Michael antes de agradecerle por última vez y se acercó al rubio que se encontraba tensó detrás de ella y lo abrazó buscando confort.

-Todo salió bien, que alegría.-Exclamó la castaña pegada al pecho del rubio que pudo respirar tranquilo teniéndola en sus brazos. Y mirando desafiantemente al rubio de su medio hermano pero con un brillo de victoria bien marcado en los azules.

A pesar de no entender a ciencia cierta el porqué del gran temor en ambas castañas. Al tener a la joven entre sus brazos su tensión desapareció instantáneamente como si fuera su relajante personal. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos y que ella busque los suyos como refugio.

-Ya todo está bien.-Susurró el rubio acariciando los cabellos de la castaña que empezaba a gimotear de la alegría.

-Si…-Susurró la castaña sintiendo como la calidez del rubio calaba en ella reconfortándola. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos, se sentía a salvo, segura, cómoda. Como nunca se había sentido con nadie antes.-Gracias Yamato.-Dijo alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, esos resplandecientes zafiros que la miraban con ternura mientras con una mano limpiaban las tímidas lagrimillas que se habían rehusado en seguir su camino.

La escena fue breve y para alguien poco observador no fue nada. Sin embargo para las tres personas por decirlo de una manera, cercanas al rubio y a la castaña eso no era tan simple como para pasar desapercibido.

-Ya pueden pasar a verlos.-Indicó el rubio de ojos verdes aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.-Me lo acaban de informar.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los rostros de las castañas que fueron llevabas por los hermanos rubios donde estaba su tía. Ahora se dirigían a la habitación de ella contentas y emocionadas.

-Toc, toc.-Imitó el sonido de la puerta mientras la abría lentamente-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó tímidamente la castaña.

-Mimi, linda que bueno verte.-Exclamó con una sincera y cansada sonrisa la mujer que nuevamente se estrenaba como madre aquel día.

-Muy bien tía ¿Y tú?-Cuestionó la futura madre acercándose.-Hola Daisuke.-Saludó al enfermero castaño.

-Hola Mimi.-Contestó el nombrado mientras monitoreaba los estados de Miyako.

-Exhausta.-Admitió con sus ojos a medio cerrarse por el agotamiento.-Debo lucir horrible.-Admitió con nostalgia.-Así lucirás tú en unos meses, aunque bueno tú eres más hermosa.-Reconoció la mujer de cabellos morados. Miyako era una mujer agraciada, no tanto como sus sobrinas, peor tenía lo suyo sin embargo luego del parto no es el mejor momento de una mujer a pesar de ser cuando es más vista por las personas.

-Luces genial tía.-Aseveró Mimi.-Además he traído una sorpresa conmigo.-Indicó Mimi con ese aire travieso suyo.

-Ya vi al rubio ese del padre de tus hijos.-Comentó de mala manera ya que aún no le agradaba Yamato del todo.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Miyako.-Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa cansada a la mujer que una vez había amenazado contra su integridad.

-Señora Ichijouji para ti.-Corrigió la mujer.-Pero bueno Mimi, ¿Qué me trajiste?

-Pasa.-Pidió la castaña a quien esperaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡Hikari!-Gritaron ambos al unísono cuando vieron a la joven menor de los Tachikawa entrando al cuarto en una silla de ruedas con una sonrisa en su rostro y la pequeña Mayu en sus brazos.

-Hola.-Saludó la castaña con una sonrisa a dos de sus personas más cercanas.

-¡Mami!-Saludó la pequeña Mayumi en brazos de Hikari actualmente queriendo salir de ellos para ir con su progenitora.

-Mi pequeña niña.-Saludó la madre extendiendo los brazos para poder sostener a su primogénita-¿Cómo estás?

-Hikari, lamento no haber ido a visitarte últimamente pero he estado demasiado ocupado para mi propio gusto.-Se disculpó el castaño acercándose hacia Hikari y sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas mientras ignoraba deliberadamente al ya conocido médico rubio.-Pero mira que linda estás.-Halagó el joven enfermero.-Bueno siempre lo has sido y… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Un sonido de tos fingida interrumpió los piropos del castaño que nunca perdía la oportunidad para conquistar a la joven Tachikawa.

-Hermanito.-Reclamó Mayumi a su madre, era cierto el joven heredero Ichijouji no estaba ahí.

-Aquí está Mayu.-Indicó una voz masculina entrando en el ya repleto cuarto con un bebé en brazos.-Y quiere conocer a su hermana mayor.

-¡Papi!-Exclamó la niña feliz al ver a su padre entrando con un bultito celeste en sus brazos.

-Hola mi niña.-Dijo el feliz padre acercándose a las dos mujeres de su vida y entregándole el bebé a su esposa.

-Hola de nuevo pequeño.-Saludó Miyako.-Mira cuanta gente quiere conocerte.-Dijo quitando el cobertor de su carita para que lo pudieran ver mejor conforme todos se acercaban.-Les presentó a Osamu Ichijouji.

No faltaron los gritos de emoción de las dos mujeres presentes ni las sonrisas enternecidas por parte de los hombres. Mimi especialmente lucía terriblemente emocionada ante el pequeñín e incluso ya anunciaba a quien se parecía, aunque apenas tuviera una hora de nacido y lo único que resaltara en él fuese la mata de cabello malva que tenía.

-Debe doler ser desplazados por un bebé.-Indicó el rubio con su característica burla refiriéndose a los dos hombres a sus costados. El uno su hermano y el otro el enfermero ese.

-No veo que a ti te presten atención hermanito.-Yamato ya estaba acostumbrado al sentido del humor de Takeru y por eso se lo tomaba tranquilo sin embargo Daisuke ya estaba rojo del coraje.

-Mira que lindo es Yamato.-Indicó la castaña acercándose al rubio con el bebé.

Era igual que el resto de recién nacidos que había visto pero lo mejor era sonreír y no decir nada más que afirmaciones de lo que diga la castaña.

-Lindo Osamu.-Agregó la castaña acariciando los cachetes del bebé con la punta de su nariz despertándolo y causando que rompa en llanto.

-Tiene hambre.-Casi aseguró la madre experta.-Pásamelo Mimi.

La castaña obedeció y le pasó al bebé mientras ella con gesto experto acomodaba a su pequeño para que amamantara.

-Es mejor que aprendas.-Dijo Miyako.-Mira nada más como ya se dan a notar.-Agregó viendo el vientre de Mimi.-Se nota que son tres aunque gracias a Dios y a lo delgada que eras no se te nota mucho para tener…

-Cuatro meses.-Explicó la castaña.

-Como pasa de rápido el tiempo.-Suspiró resignada la mujer sin poder evitar notar el acercamiento entre Mimi y el señor Ishida.-Pronto será el… mierda.

-¿Qué pasa Miyako?-Preguntó su esposo preocupado.

-Mañana es el evento de Mayu, Ken.-Comentó preocupada.-El evento de integración, la niña está muy entusiasmada con ir.-Dijo afligida.-Pero no podremos…

-Si quieres puedo ir yo.-Ofreció Mimi.-Con Mayumi.

-Tú sola y en tu estado no creo que sea lo mejor.-Contestó la joven de lentes.

-No iría sola.-Una nueva voz masculina ingresó-¿Cómo te sientes Miyako?

-Muy bien Michael.-Aseguró la joven.-Pero ¿Qué decías?

-Que no es necesario que Mimi vaya sola, yo puedo ir con ella.-Aseguró con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Los nervios del rubio mayor se crisparon ante la mera proposición del hombre que se hacía llamar su medio hermano. ¿Acaso pensaba que él iba a permitir eso?

-Pero Michael, tú trabajo…-Comentó Ken apenado.

-Podemos ir un momento a la hora de mi descanso.-Aseguró el rubio-¿Qué dices Mimi?

-Yo… bueno…-Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Yamato para saber que se hallaba molesto y eso lo delataban sus puños que ya se encontraban blancos.

-Si vas a hacer algo a medias mejor no lo hagas hermanito.-Anunció el mayor con altivez.-Yo puedo ir con ellas todo el día.

Si, parecía un niño pequeño vanagloriándose de un logro personal pero así era. Ya que contra eso Michael no podía refutar nada.

-Tú también tienes trabajo Yamato, te recuerdo que la empresa no se maneja sola.-Atacó el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Yo no me meto en tú trabajo, tú no te metas en el mío.-Indicó el rubio mayor.

-No tienes derechos sobre ella.-Acotó Minamoto.

-Sabes que si y no me molesta repetirte porque los tengo.-Concluyó el rubio Ishida.

-Minamoto, perdiste.-No podía aguantar mantenerse callado cuando atacaban a Michael. Por lo que Takeru no pudo evitar comentar en contra de aquel bastardo de su padre.

-No creo que tú deberías meterte Takaishi.-Contestó Motomiya.

-Él uno es mi hermano, tengo todo el derecho.-Contestó él simplemente mirando al castaño de manera desafiante.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente entre los cuatro hombres. Los motivos de sus rechazos entre sí eran de sobra conocidos por ellos. Aunque para los demás sea un misterio.

-Esto…-Mimi trató de aligerar le ambiente-¿Puedo ir con Mayu?-Cuestionó.-Yamato nos acompañaría.-Finalizó dándole con eso una sonrisa de victoria al rubio Ishida.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-Preguntó Hikari.-Hace mucho tiempo que no visito el parque de Hikari Gaoka.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó eufórico Daisuke.-Yo podría ir contigo para cuidarte y…

-Yo iré con ella.-Aseguró Takeru.-Soy su médico y no hay nadie mejor calificado que yo para cuidar de ella.

-Hikari, ¿Con quién quieres ir?-Cuestionó el castaño a la aludida.

-Yo…-Miró a ambos de hito a hito. Daisuke su amigo de siempre y Takeru, el médico que había robado su corazón sin proponérselo. El mismo que era de otra y que eso le dolía sin embargo…-Supongo que para que me deje salir de la clínica tengo que ir con Takeru.-Comentó ocultando que en realidad si prefería salir con él.-Daisuke, nosotros saldremos juntos luego, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Es una promesa.-Finalizó Daisuke entusiasmado.-De una futura cita.

-Esto... claro, como amigos.-Finalizó Hikari.

-Entonces, mañana recogemos a Mayu y nos vamos a esa integración.-Confirmó Mimi.

-Si, muchas gracias linda. Yo iría pero dudo que con Osamu tenga fuerzas para ir y Ken me podría ayudar.-Agradeció la joven madre mientras abrazaba a su hija.-Y Mayumi está muy entusiasmada con ir.

La castaña simplemente asintió y sonrió. Si con cosas tan sencillas podía pagar todo que Miyako y Ken habían hecho por ellas se sentiría feliz.

-Creo que debemos dejar a Miyako descansar.-Señaló el rubio de ojos verdes evadiendo ver a su hermano con la mujer que amaba.-Mañana te daremos el alta Miyako.-Explicó.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la madre con su esposo y su hija junto a ellas mientras el último de sus hijos se alimentaba.

-Nos vemos mañana, recojo a Mayu a las diez.-Señaló Mimi despidiéndose de todos.-Adiós bonito.-Dijo especialmente para el bebé.

Los demás presentes se retiraron luego de despedirse de la pareja. Mimi fue la última en salir quedándose hasta cerrar la puerta mientras observaba como Ken le daba un tierno beso a Miyako y articulaba un "Gracias" y un "Te amo".

La castaña no pudo más que sonreír tiernamente ante una de las muestras más claras de amor verdadero que había visto jamás. Si bien el matrimonio de sus padres no pudo seguir y su vida amorosa no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, el matrimonio Ichijouji le hacía pensar que tal vez si existía el amor verdadero y lo bonito que debe ser sentirlo.

Amar a alguien tan profundamente que te llegas a olvidar de todo y de todos los que no sean el ser amado o en su caso también aquellas personitas que procreo con aquel ser. ¿Qué se sentirá amar a alguien de aquella manera?

¿Será parecido al sentimiento que aparece en ella cada vez que está cerca de Yamato?

¡Pero que está pensando! No, eso no puede ser.

Regresó a ver como Yamato platicaba con Takeru, al parecer bromeándose entre ellos ya que ambos sonreían de manera burlesca. La regresó a ver y le sonrió tiernamente y bastó esa sonrisa para que su corazón diera un vuelto y se aceleraba. Que en su estómago se movieran y revolvieran mil y una cosas y sabía que no eran los bebés. Con un simple guiño de ojo acompañado por aquella sonrisa que le obsequió el rubio ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

Los latidos acelerados de su corazón, la revolución en su estómago y el rubor en sus mejillas que le quemaba el rostro.

Sintió algo parecido a esto hace mucho tiempo pero no era ni la mitad de intenso.

Ella estaba… de él… no, no.

Por su propio bien la respuesta debía ser no.

Aunque su corazón gritaba un gran y sonoro "¡Sí!"

Y eso era lo que más temía.

* * *

-Mierda.-Se quejó la diseñadora ante la repentina décimo cuarta vez que la mina de su lápiz se quebraba en pleno diseño. Llevaba trabajando en los bocetos desde las seis de la tarde que su turno terminó hasta actualmente las dos de la mañana. Se moría de sueño, después de todo luego de hacer diez diseños en papel con sus respectivas fallas. Por fin se hallaba haciendo el que sería según ella el ícono de la colección y era el que tenía que mostrar al día siguiente junto con los diez dibujos.-No puedo más…-Susurró recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Oh si, dormirse en el trabajo es de lo más profesional.-Una voz masculina hizo aparición a su lado con una humeante taza de café en sus manos-¿Segura que está bien que te tomes otra?-Cuestionó el castaño.-Ya llevas siete.

-Tengo que estar despierta.-Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Sabes que no es muy educado dormirte mientras estás dialogando con alguien.

-Lo dice el que durmió a rienda suelta desde las nueve hasta la una.-Contestó ofendida alzando la cabeza. Con los ojos ya abiertos.-No te imaginas lo difícil que fue trabajar con tus molestos ronquidos.

-Deberías agradecerme.-Contestó ofendido.-Estoy aquí en vez de estar en mi cama…

-Primero nadie te pidió que te quedarás y segundo si quieres irte la puerta está abierta.-Dijo de mala manera despertándose completamente para seguir trabajando impulsada por el enojo que sentía.

-¡Lo hice!-Se felicitó a si mismo.-Te desperté, ahora si podrás terminar tú trabajo.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la revelación del castaño. ¿Él se comportó como un tonto solo para despertarla y que pudiera seguir trabajando? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo conmovida que se hallaba por el gesto que había tenido el castaño para con ella.

-Espera, no llores.-Pidió el castaño entrando en un estado de desesperación, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Gracias.-Dijo sinceramente secándose las lágrimas antes de que estas salieran.-Pero dime sinceramente ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudándote supongo.-Contestó el castaño con simpleza.-Si no estuviera te hubieras dormido hace…

-En serio.-Lo cortó la pelirroja-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque quería.-Contestó el joven ya serio pero aún con aires despreocupados.

-Pero tenías planes para hoy.-Recordó con amargura la joven diseñadora.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el fotógrafo también-¿Con quién?

-Con tú novia.-Contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?

-¡Pashmina!

-¡Ah!-Dijo recordando.-Pero ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

-Estuvieron en mi oficina planeándolo todo hoy en la mañana.-Le recordó.-Y dando un espectáculo no muy apropiado que digamos.

-¿Celosa diseñadora?-Preguntó con picardía.

-Simplemente recordé que tenías ese compromiso y no entendía porque estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar con ella.-Contestó levemente ruborizada ante la suposición del castaño.-Además yo nunca podría estar celosa de ti porque tú no… como me dijiste una vez, ah si. No eres mi tipo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.-Entonces ¿Por qué estás roja?

-Por el calor que hace.-Contestó desviando la mirada.

-¿Calor en Otoño?-Negó con la cabeza.-Eso está preocupante.

-No deberías de preocuparte.-Contestó cerca de ella, muy cerca de ella. Incluso susurraba.-No es de la incumbencia de un fotógrafo como tú. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los fotógrafos.-Comentó mientras el castaño aún cerca de ella negaba en silencio.-Que todos soy ga…

No pudo terminar puesto que fue interrumpida por los labios devoradores del castaño que la tomaron desprevenida. Esperen… ¿Taichi la estaba besando? Aunque eso no era lo preocupante, lo era el hecho que ella se estaba dejando e incluso…

Lo estaba disfrutando…

El fotógrafo movía sus labios con pericia y en un descuido de la diseñadora introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso mientras sus manos recorrían sutilmente el cuello y la cintura de la pelirroja. La joven mujer no pudo evitar emitir un gemido que fue ahogado por un nuevo ataque de los labios del castaño. Si, estaba disfrutando mucho ese beso. Es más no podría recordar a ciencia cierta cuando fue la última vez que con un solo beso su cuerpo reaccionaba y le hacían volver a sentir cosas que creyó muertas.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba con aquella pasión desenfrenada y le hacía olvidarse de todo y de todos mientras lo único que quería era que el castaño la siguiera besando.

Pero eso no pasó, él se separó de ella y la quedó viendo con burla y una sonrisa pícara. Mientras ella estaba anonadada.

-Eso.-Empezó a hablar el castaño con superioridad.-Es para que nunca más se te ocurra volver a dudar de mi hombría diseñadora, desde hace mucho que estás con eso y eso nada más me dice que querías probar a ver si era o no era "rarito".

Pero parecía que la pelirroja no lo escuchaba sino que estaba en la misma posición que la dejó con los labios aún entreabiertos y la mirada concentrada en él. ¿Acaso lo miraba con reproche? Pero ¿Por qué? Por besarla o por detener el beso. Sinceramente el esperaba cualquier otra reacción del la joven y recta mujer luego del beso. Incluso ya tenía planeado debajo de donde iba a esconderse una vez que empezara a lanzarle cosas mientras le insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía; tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado seguir sino que lo hubiera apartado con una bofetada mientras como una colegiala se limpiaba el beso.

Pero no, más bien ella se dejó besar y correspondió al beso de manera casi inmediata. Con un equilibrio perfecto entre ternura y pasión propia de una mujer. Debe admitir que a él también le costó muchísimo separarse de sus labios ya que parecía que le embriagaban, lo hechizaban e incluso lo incitaban a seguir besándolos.

-Esto...-Llamó Sora al castaño que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el castaño por inercia. Una poca distancia los separaba, podían sentir el aliento del uno sobre el otro.

-Taichi yo…

-Sora yo…

Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que se dirigían el uno al otro por sus nombres en vez de usar sus oficios. Se miraron fijamente mientras veían la lujuria y la pasión en los ojos del otro y sin poder evitarlo sucumbieron ante la debilidad de la carne volviendo a repetir el acto antes practicado. Solo que está vez fue iniciativa de ambos que empezaron a devorarse con pasión.

Taichi con una mano votaba lo que estorbaba en la mesa sobre la cual antes había estado diseñando la pelirroja mientras que ella sin perder el tiempo desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa del castaño excitándolo más. A pesar de que dijera que Sora no era su tipo, era todo lo contrario. Era perfecta para él en todos los aspectos, era decidida, perseverante, fuerte, no era la típica modelo frágil ni la petulante diseñadora alzada; era un mujer hermosa con muchos atributos y muchas virtudes.

Entonces ¿Qué lo hizo aplazar este encuentro?

Su mano rozo la mano de ella y toco aquel anillo que lucía descaradamente sobre el dedo de su mano. Eso era lo que le detuvo siempre, aquel anillo, símbolo de alianza entre dos personas que se aman. Y nuevamente eso lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la diseñadora agitada ante la reacción del castaño. Él no dijo nada pero su mano no se despegaba del anillo de ella.-Oh…-Entendió la pelirroja retirando el anillo de su dedo rápidamente.-No te detengas por favor.-Rogó al castaño mientras ella tomaba la iniciativa ahora besando la parte de su cuello descubierto.

-Aunque mañana seamos la el fotógrafo y la diseñadora nuevamente.-Preguntó con la voz ronca mientras besaba su cuello.

-No importa, aunque sea por unas horas hazme sentir nuevamente mujer.-Dijo besando sus labios con urgencia y siendo correspondida por ello.

-¿Segura que no te arrepentirás mañana?-Cuestionó el castaño por última vez.

-Creo que gané una apuesta.-Le recordó con picardía.-No pares, no me arrepentiré…

La noche fue larga para ellos, mientras sus cuerpos realizaban el ritual corporal más antiguo conocido. Esa noche algo cambio en ellos, ambos. Sora volvió a sentirse mujer en brazos de un hombre que no era su marido y Taichi… el simplemente no puede comparar la noche que pasó con la diseñadora con ninguna otra noche y duda poder compararla con sus relaciones futuras.

El anillo cayó por el piso y sabrá Dios donde estaba. En esos momentos era lo último que les importaba.

Después de todo era solo una pieza de metal fino.

Porque las alianzas se las hace con el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón…

* * *

-Mira Mimi.-Señaló la pequeña niña a una hermosa golondrina que yacía en la rama más baja de un árbol.

Mayumi estaba encantada en los brazos de Yamato debido a la altura que este le ofrecía. Habían recogido a la niña a las nueve en punto, todos iban en el Toyota de cinco puertas del rubio mayor ya que el menor solo contaba con deportivos de dos puertas. Hikari lucía muy emocionada, casi como la niña. Ahora estaban ella y Takeru sentados sobre la manta observando a las personas disfrutar del domingo.

Pero Mimi no estaba tan tranquila como el resto de las familias ahí presentes. Algo no iba bien según ella. Ahora sentía que las cosas con Yamato tenían menos sentido que antes. Habían decidido estar juntos pero ¿Estaban juntos?, ¿Cómo juntos?, ¿Cómo pareja? Después de todo el rubio Ishida no había hecho ningún intento de acercamiento por parte del joven desde aquella noche… al menos ningún acercamiento de ese tipo. Acaso se arrepiente y no sabe como decírselo.

-Flor.-Señaló la pequeña extendiéndole un clavel amarillo que había encontrado en el piso y cuando iba a tomarlo Yamato se le adelantó y delicadamente colocó la flor en una esquina de su cabello tras su oreja y le sonrió tiernamente.

Además de tímidos y efímeros abrazos no había pasado a más ni tampoco había hecho el intento de un acercamiento más profundo con ella, no quería presionarla y solo con verla bastaba para hacerlo feliz. Solo con eso su corazón se llenaba, aunque no negaba que las ganas de volver a hacerla suya muchas veces lo habían mandado a las duchas heladas más de una vez. Sinceramente se sentía feliz cuando estaba con ella, feliz como no lo había sido nunca. Era algo más un sentimiento muy fuerte pero… ¿Cuál sentimiento era? El único que se le ocurre puede ser algo parecido es… no, no puede ser eso…

Él no puede…

Observó el semblante cabizbajo de la joven, desde ayer estaba así ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Se arrepentiría?

-¡Kari!, ¡Kero!-La niña se bajó de los brazos del rubio y se fue corriendo donde se encontraba su hermano menor y la hermana de Tachikawa. Ambos vieron como la niña era recibida por ambos jóvenes y solamente ahí pudieron acercarse sutilmente Yamato junto a Mimi.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el rubio a la castaña simplemente.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Ella no podía seguir así, esas dudas constantes la acabarían por volver loca y eso no era bueno para los bebés. Necesitaba saber ¿Qué eran?, ¿Por qué cambió de repente?,

¿Qué siente por ella?

-Kero.-Dijo Mayumi triunfante.

-Takeru.-Corrigió el rubio menor.

-¡Kero!-Exclamó animada riendo la niña morena.

-¡Takeru!-Dijo molesto.-Niña molestosa…

Mayumi le sacó la lengua y giró su rostro ofendida. Hikari reía a carcajadas ante la imagen de ambos molestos el uno con el otro. Takeru con su rostro volteado a la derecha y Mayumi con su rostro a la izquierda ambos parecían un par de niños de siete en vez de uno ser un hombre de veinte y algo.

-Mayu linda ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Preguntó una madre de familia de la escuela de Mayumi con su hijo a su lado.-Iremos a alimentar a los patos.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la niña feliz.-Adiós Kari, adiós Kero.-Se despidió la niña de ambos.

-¡Takeru!-Gritó el rubio a la niña-¿Qué tan difícil es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Recordar mi nombre.-Preguntó frustrado.

-Es increíble que estés molesto con la niña por eso.-Le reprochó Hikari.

-No es porque cambie mi nombre sino porque me compare con el peluche ese.-Se quejó el rubio.

-Pues a mi Kero me parece adorable.-Confesó la castaña simpleza.-Además se ve que no has visto el anime ya que Kero en realidad es un fuerte y grande tigre…

-Entonces… ¿Crees que soy un fuerte y grande tigre y te parezco adorable?-Preguntó insinuante.

-Hablaba de Kero.-Corrigió ella.

-Según tú prima yo soy Kero.-Sonrió con picardía.

-Claro…-Contestó rodando los ojos.

Takeru se quedó viendo a su joven paciente mientras el viento jugaba con su lacio cabello color chocolate. Era muy linda, eso nadie se lo quitaba, tal vez no tenía un cuerpo exuberante, cabello ni ojos llamativos. Pero tenía un aire de ternura absoluta y completa. Ella era genuina y con un gran corazón…

¿A quién se parecerá? Ya que no tiene mucho de Mimi ni de Miyako. De hecho si lo notaba no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las dos. Mimi poseía una tez pálida, cabello y ojo color miel. Su rostro no era del todo largo sino más bien algo redondito y es bajita en estatura. En cambio Hikari, cabello y ojos chocolates, su cabello es completamente lacio y su rostro alargado. Sin mencionar sus largas piernas y el examen de sangre que denotaba que no tenían el mismo tipo de sangre.

O tal vez ya había empezado a perder la razón porque eso era normal. En las familias no todos los hijos se parecen, incluso muchas veces la gente se asombra de ver lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser dos hermanos. Claro que la genética le había jugado una mala pasada a él y no lo decía por Yamato sino por su medio hermano Michael con el cual si guardan parecido.

-Parece que Mayu se está divirtiendo.-Susurró Hikari observando a la niña que corría entretenidamente con el niño con el que se había ido.

-Si…-Contestó el rubio viendo a la niña.-Pero ¿No extrañará a sus padres?-Preguntó el rubio.-Digo viendo a los demás con sus padres y ella no los tiene…

-Pero está con nosotros.-Señaló Hikari.-Mimi y yo la queremos como si fuera una hermana menor.

-Pero los padres son los padres y mejor cuando están juntos…-Susurró de manera nostálgica el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Mis padres se separaron.-Comentó inconscientemente.-Y de la peor manera posible ¿Sabes?-Una triste sonrisa.-Mi madre se enteró de las infidelidades de mi padre el día en que esa mujer llegó con aquel niño del brazo. Yo tenía ocho años y Yamato catorce cuando llegó esa mujer mientras cenábamos con aquel rubio de once años, futuro a cumplir doce. Rubio, igual que nosotros y con ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre.

-¿Michael?

-Él mismo.-Contestó.-La doctora Orimoto si mal no recuerdo llegó a pedirle a mi padre el apellido para el niño, el muy canalla no lo había reconocido en todo ese tiempo.-Contó a la castaña.-Para no alargarte el asunto luego de eso mis padres se separaron y nos afecto a todos. No volvimos a estar juntos.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y como la sonrisa de la castaña lo calentaba por dentro. Como si de una cálida se tratase.

-No siempre es necesario que estén los padres juntos para sentirse queridos, basta con estar con las personas que te quieren y te hacen sentir querido.-Contestó Hikari.-Aunque sea por separado, si lo sabré yo.

Claro, era fácil cuando eso no causaba la muerte de tú madre debido al dolor. Además ¿A qué se refería con eso? Si ella tenía a Mimi que hace lo que sea por ella, eran hermanas y… ahora que lo piensa no sabe nada de ella. Tiene ese aire tan misterioso y enigmático como si alrededor de ella hubiera una espesa capa oscura pero ella se hallase envuelta por una luz brillante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no…

-¡Kari!, ¡Kero!-Interrumpió la niña a la castaña.-Peces, en el río.-Soltó la niña.-Vamos Kero.-Invitó al rubio también.

El joven se levantó y se sacudió intrigado por lo que su paciente iba a decirle. Caballerosamente se ofreció a ayudar a la castaña a levantarse quedando al hacerlo muy cerca de ella pudiendo oler su perfume, lavanda y manzanilla si no se equivoca y luego se dirigieron al río.

-Mira.-Indicó la niña.-Conchas.

-Sí Mayumi, que lindas.-Contestó la joven.

-Pero sabes dónde hay más.-Preguntó el rubio a la niña que negaba con la cabeza.-En la playa, ¿verdad Hikari?

-Me imagino.-Contestó ella.-Nunca he ido a la playa así que…

El rubio quedó perplejo ante la confesión de la castaña. ¿Nunca? Eso no podía ser posible, aunque si lo analizaba bien era lógico si ha pasado su vida entre hospitales. Pero a pesar de ella, cuando estaba fuera de su cama, especialmente cuando veía el agua maravillada, era como si su luz brillara con más fuerza

Una luz cálida que llegaba a su corazón… ¿Qué era eso?

* * *

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del resto de personas, iban juntos como si fueran una pareja normal. Nadie sabía la verdad de esa aparentemente joven y feliz pareja y el calvario con el que cargaban. Finalmente a las orillas de un río la castaña se había sentado y el rubio arrojaba piedras al agua esperando con impaciencia que la castaña hablara.

-Sabes tengo un viaje en unas semanas y…

-Yamato…-Susurró el nombre del rubio interrumpiéndolo-¿Qué somos?-Preguntó alzando su mirada dejando que le rubio observara como su rostro estaba a punto de ser consumido por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su rostro que reaciamente se negaban a salir.

Abrió sorprendido sus ojos de par en par ante la visión de la castaña y la pregunta recientemente formulada. Tenía razón ¿Qué eran ellos exactamente?, ¿Patrón-Empleada?, ¿Amigo-Amiga?, no, los amigos no se acuestan.

¿Amigos con derecho? No eso tampoco ya que él le rogó que se quedara a su lado y ella accedió. Acaso eran ¿Amantes?

La definición de esa palabra dice: Hombre y mujer que se aman. Pero ellos ¿Se aman? Si bien iban a tener hijos juntos por un acuerdo preestablecido y se habían acostado un par de veces. Pero no se amaban ¿O si?

El día anterior había quedado claro para ambos que a pesar de no saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro querían permanecer juntos. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y eso ¿En qué los convertía? Observó que la castaña al notar su confusión también había caído en cuenta de que estaban haciendo algo mal y eso provocó que diera rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Somos…-Inhaló profundamente antes de contestar.

-Somos personas terribles.-Interrumpió la joven al rubio.-Hemos traicionado la confianza de tu esposa, eres un hombre casado y yo estoy aquí jugando a la casita contigo.-Sus lágrimas le dificultaban hablar pero aún así siguió.-Soy una mala persona.

-No, no lo eres.

-¡Si lo soy!-Estalló ella poniéndose de pie.-Soy feliz Yamato, pero soy feliz a costa de la felicidad de otra persona, una buena persona que también ha sufrido en la vida y muy dentro de mí a veces quisiera que esto no terminara.

Basta de mentiras, suficiente de engaños, sin importarle tal vez lo que piense el rubio de ella, por fin había descubierto y aceptado lo que su corazón sentía por él y aunque no se animara a decirlo. Lo sentía y ya no podía ocultarlo. Al igual que no podía ocultar las lágrimas de culpa por sentirse tan feliz a costillas de otra persona.

-Yo también…

Fue el único susurró que escuchó y que le obligó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras el rubio Ishida ya se encontraba frente a ella secando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa enternecedora en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-Apenas pudo susurrar eso.

-Soy feliz Mimi, más feliz de lo que he sido nunca en la vida.-Aseguró el joven acariciando sus pálidas mejillas.-Y aunque no puedo darle nombre a lo que somos te puedo asegurar que soy muy feliz estando a tú lado y que no me arrepiento de estarlo.

-Yamato yo…

-Sh-La calló colocando un dedo en sus labios para luego tomarla del rostro delicadamente y acercar poco a poco sus labios a los de ella.-He llevado todo el día queriendo hacer esto.-Y la beso, lenta y amorosamente. Tomándose su tiempo, deleitándose con sus labios hasta saciarse de ellos, jamás se cansaría de besar esos dulces labios. Ella respondía al beso primero con timidez y luego con más seguridad, dejándose llevar por los expertos labios del rubio.

No, ninguno tenía un nombre para lo que eran pero si tenían nombre para lo que sentían. Un nombre ya conocido y muchas veces mal utilizado. Pero si no era eso, no podía ser nada más.

Era amor, simple y sencillamente…

Amor…

**

* * *

**

¿Continuará…?

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Hay alguien despierto ahí? ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les ha gustado?, ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? Espero que si! XD espero que les haya gustado y tengo que decirles que a partir de ahora el Mimato se tornará dulce, tierno y esperado! Espero que haya alguien leyendo para ese entonces XD Jajaja! Lo mismo para las demás parejas, apenas comienza lo bueno…**

**Pues la verdad quiero agradecer a todos por su paciencia y su tiempo para con esta historia, en serio me ha hecho mucha ilusión y espero que la sigan teniendo! Paciencia por favor que la vida de estudiante no es fácil.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que sacan unos minutitos de su tiempo y comentan la historia, gracias de corazón a:**

**Zulema; Taioralove; Tachikawa de Ishida; Mega; Neerak; Isabel Black (x3); -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Mizori95; maylu-liya; DarlingCinderella; Mariia Karoliina; l0v3nist; digimon4ever99; sweetcarmen; Valerii Hyuga; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; dark-fallen-angel91; Sicky; Majo G; FlOrEnCia HaWkEyE; love-sasusaku4ever-; Meems-ishikawa; Ruichi-chan; Anisol; …; Melisa; Hana Echizen; Marpamoni; Nora Felton; Nailea! **

**Guille: **Hola amigo! Muchas gracias por el Review en serio XD. Me alegra que te haya agradado la conversación de Yamato y Takeru aunque dudo que Sora vaya a recapacitar pronto con todo esto del Alquiler… debo decirte que hasta ahora he pensado algo parecido a lo que me dices pero aún no sé, he de admitir que mis ideas han cambiado muchísimo. En un principio Sora iba a secuestrar a los bebes pero ahora no y cosas así.. hay que ver que se le ocurre a mi retorcida mente. Como sea espero que agrade! Gracias por el apoyo y por el Review.

**Zulema:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio, me alegra que Te haya gustado, lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo pero fue inevitable… Sorry! Gracias por el apoyo espero que este capítulo te guste y me regales un RR! Besos cuídate ciao!

**Taioralove:** Honey! Como te darás cuenta hubo un gran salto para el Taiora esta vez espero que te haya gustado! Takari también hubo mucho más que en el capí anterior! XD Creo que Sora va a ser la ultima en enterarse.. Jajaja pero no se todo puede pasar linda, bueno, muchas gracias por tus RR de verdad que motivan muchísimo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y lo comentes besos! Cuídate ciao!

**Mega:** Linda no te imaginas como extrañaba contestar a las RR especialmente las tuyas ya que es la única forma de comunicarnos, deberías usar el msn -.- Como sea gracias por tus valiosas opiniones y me disculpo en sobremanera por la tardanza pero lo de las notas me tiene loca últimamente peleaba con los profesores por ellas ya que me las acentaban mal y eso… Hurra porque ya tenemos director para la primera parte de Amanecer! Según yo esa parte debe quedar hasta cuando Alice ve que los Vulturi se acercan… dejaría en suspenso a todo el mundo. Pero volviendo al fic me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este también a pesar del retraso, sé que no te gusta mucho el retraso pero aquí estoy XD! Jajaja cualquier cosa me dices, espero que te guste el capi, gracias por el rr del capi anterior y espero el de este XD! Besos cuídate, suerte y muchos animos con todo!

**Love-sasusaku4ever:** Yedid! Dios mío debemos hablar! De Naruto está… está… increíble… -.- Bueno linda muchas gracias por el RR en serio me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capi te guste igual o más! Besos linda gracias por el apoyo, espero tu rr! Cuídate ciao!

**Anisol:** Gracias por tu infaltable RR y tu constante apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho! espero pronto podamos hablar! Besos cuidate, espero que este capí te haya gustado y me regales un RR! XD!

**:** Me encanta tú Nick, en serio! XD! Es original y pues bueno aquí está el capi, gracias por el RR, espero que lo leas y que lo comentes, cuídate mucho, besos! Ciao!

**Melisa:** Meli! Te he extrañado, quisiera que estuvieras más seguido! However… la verdad me preocupe cuando tu RR no llegaba pero luego lo hizo y como que uff que alivio vv'! Takeru es un sol! Jajaja y Taichi un Amor y Yamato, aunque haga sus cagadas también es un amor, quiero uno de esos! XD! Claro que la relación Mimi-Matt será diferente después de todo la historia es totalmente diferente…. Además recuerda que la fruta prohibida es la más adictiva… Jajaja como sea espero que te haya gustado el capi y que lo comentes!

**Hana Echizen:** My Darling! Sé que me pusiste el RR en el mensaje privado pero no me aguante y lo colgué aunque sea como anónimo… Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en serio, el mimato y el taiora! Espero que este te guste igual que el otro… Yo sabía que a ti te iba a encantar lo de Ryoma Jajaja I knew it! Pues las cosas con el mimato empiezan ahora que ambos han aceptado para ellos mismos sus sentimientos, serás capítulos muy dulces a partir de ahora… XD por un tiempo… gracias por sacar tiempo y leer, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero puedas leer pronto y no te duermas en el transcurso de la lectura, también espero ansiosa tu RR! cuidate mucho Lau! besos ciao!

**Marpamoni:** Linda es la primera vez que recibo un RR tuyo y espero de corazón no sea la última! Gracias por estar a l pendiente de mis historias, espero que te guste el capi y lo comentes! Besos cuídate mucho!

**Gracias a todos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, titulado:**

**Capítulo IX: As long as you'll be mine! (Tal vez haya lemon) **

**Ya saben que hacer para saber de mi pronto, oh si, denle click al botoncito de abajo y déjenme un RR para alegrar mi vida! Ya saben! Dejen RR!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**

**PD: Viva Milagro Carajo! (son las fiestas de mi pueblo)**


	9. As Long as you're Mine

**¡Hola a todos mis amados y queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, lamento la demora en el capítulo pero miren que muchas cosas se comprometieron como siempre. Además que quería escribir otros capítulos para mis demás fics.**

**Oh si, para los que sigan "Día de Nieve" y "Su Recuerdo" hoy hay actualización triple XD **

**Sakura Tachikawa 3x1! ****.! XD!**

**Por cierto tengo una duda, ¿Debo cambiar el Rating a M? ¿Seguirán leyendo si lo cambio a M, o lo dejo en T? espero sepan contestarme :D!**

**Por cierto este capítulo tiene 29 hojas de capítulo, si lo que leyeron, 29! Y creo que esta muy… sustancioso, hay avance y lemmon y… mejor no os spoileo más XD**

**Procuré que sea un capítulo para leer y releer, ustedes me dirán su se merece eso. Pero lo que pasa es que entro a exámenes el lunes y de desapareceré de FF por un buen tiempo… al menos hasta que la época negra acabe y poder centrarme en mi regreso :P**

**¡Deséenme suerte!**

**Por cierto aclarando la duda de Shecci Ishida, linda tienes razón, no tengo 15 solo que me da morra cambiar el RR. Tengo…**

**16 años! Lo juró… además eso se nota en mis horribles lemmons, la inexperiencia y todo eso Jajaja aún soy una infanta! **

**Bueno no os entretengo más y espero que les guste y no olviden que deben hacer para que vuelva pronto, exacto:**

**DEJEN RR!**

**Que disfruten la lectura-

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX: As Long as you're Mine**

-Fue una locura…

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué le pusiste a ese café?-Reclamó una voz femenina con el típico tono de recién levantada. Algo rasposa y gruesa; a pesar de que estaba despierta desde hace una hora más o menos no se había movido ni abierto la boca para nada.

-Nada.-Aseguró una voz masculina en el mismo estado que la de la mujer y que al igual que ella estaba despierto hace horas pero sin hablar.

-Estuvo mal lo que hicimos.-Volvió a hablar la mujer que miraba al techo como si fuese la más interesante película.

-No lo sé…-Contestó con una asombrosa tranquilidad que terminó asombrando a la mujer que yacía junto a él.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Se incorporó del escritorio en el que estaba llevando consigo la tela que los había resguardado del frío por la noche para que le tapara el pecho-¡Por supuesto que lo estuvo! ¡Yo estoy casada!-Clavó sus ojos castaños en los del joven que estaba junto a ella, poco le importó lo terrible que debía lucir su rojo y corto cabello.

-Lo sé.-Señaló el joven castaño a su lado que regresaba a verla. Si que se veía provocadora en esa pose.-Pero dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? No podemos borrar lo que pasó anoche.

Sora Ishida nunca se había sentido más avergonzada en toda su entera y larga vida. Ya que no solo había sido infiel al juramento que hizo ante Dios hace cinco años. Le había sido infiel a su marido.

¡Y con el molesto y depravado fotógrafo!

Molesta consigo misma y con él se levantó del… escritorio y envuelta en la sábana empezó a recoger su ropa murmurando un sinfín de maldiciones para con el pobre castaño. Una vez recogida toda se dispuso a irse al servicio para cambiarse.

-¿Por qué te vas diseñadora?

-Porque tengo que vestirme.-Contestó la pelirroja de mala manera.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué te vas?-Repitió la pregunta y notando que la mujer iba a repetir la misma respuesta se adelantó a decir:-Si no hay nada que no haya visto ya.-Con picardía.

El rostro de la mujer se puso del mismo color que su cabello ante la verdad dicha por el castaño y sin decir más de un portazo cerró la puerta del baño para proceder a cambiarse. En realidad no sabe que estaba pensando cuando se dejó llevar por las mil y un sensaciones que el castaño causaba en ella, tenia que ser sincera consigo mismo y admitir que en sus fuertes brazos volvió a…

-Idiota.-Gritó desde el baño.

Sentirse mujer.

Tal y como ella le pidió o mejor dicho rogó que lo hiciera. Ahora se sentía mal… pero eso era lo más extraño. Ya que se sentía mal por haberle sido infiel a su esposo, más no se arrepentía de lo que hizo con Taichi, al contrario.

Y eso estaba mal, fijó su vista en su reflejo para armarse de valor. Ella era Sora Takenouchi, una mujer que había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida. Cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas que la marcaron y cosas que debe dejar atrás.

Una vez vestida respiró profundamente antes de salir y cuando lo hizo ahí estaba él. Con su torso descubierto ya que lo único que había alcanzado a ponerse eran sus jeans gastados. No pudo evitar quedarse embelesada analizando aquellos musculosos pectorales y ese tan bien formado abdomen, solo verlos le recordaba que hace solo unas horas atrás ella pudo explorarlo enteramente y…

-Te gusta lo que ves ¿verdad diseñadora?-Preguntó el castaño con una mirada burlesca luego de pillar a la santa diseñadora observándolo, aunque bueno la noche anterior lo último que fue era "santa".-Debo reconocer que a mi también me gustas más sin ropa.

¿Acaso no podía ser consciente por unos momentos? Eso la enojó y lo demostró frunciendo el ceño.

-Escucha, esta demás decirte que lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros no lo debe saber nadie más.-Le dijo mirándolo seriamente.-Yo soy una mujer… casada.-No podía agregarle el "felizmente" ya que eso era una vil mentira y eso lo admitió cuando le rogó al castaño que volviera a hacerla sentir.-Y lo que pasó anoche no debió pasar. Pero lo hecho echo está y no se puede cambiar pero de igual manera no se puede repetir.-Dijo a manera de ultimátum.-Me da igual lo que pienses, si esto fue un polvo, un revolcón, un error o algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego. No me importa.-Aseguró preguntándose internamente cual de todas las cosas que dijo son lo que siente Taichi.-Solamente quiero que nadie se entere…

Súbitamente la actitud del castaño cambió, sus siempre abiertos y chispeantes ojos color chocolate se achicaron y la quedaron viendo duramente. Sora podría jurar que nunca había observado al castaño con ese tipo de mirada y aseguraba que era porque estaba molesto.

-Fastidiosa.-Comentó enojado deteniendo su labor de colocarse la camiseta y dirigiéndose hacia la diseñadora que retrocedía conforme él avanzaba. Así fueron cediendo hasta que ella quedó detenida por una pared y él. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de la diseñadora impidiéndole así poder moverse con libertad.

-Fotógrafo…

-Está bien si quieres que sea un secreto.-Dijo mirándola severamente.-Si quieres mantener tu pose de dama digna y señora después de todo acordamos que fue algo de una noche y que luego volveríamos a ser el fotógrafo y la diseñadora, como siempre.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.-Lo único que quiero aclararte es que no me importa si tú piensas que lo que pasó fue un polvo o lo que sea pero ten por seguro que yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió anoche.-Dijo furioso. Odiaba que las personas dijeran lo que él pensaba o mejor dicho que dieran por hecho lo que él pensaba cuando solamente él tenía ese derecho.-Nunca me arrepentiría de lo que ocurrió.

Y se acercó a ella sin premeditación, solamente guiado por su instinto que le gritaba que debía poseer esos labios. Así que sin siquiera bacilar poseyó los labios de la mujer pelirroja con vehemencia y urgencia. Aprovechando un segundo de distracción de ella para introducir su lengua y de esa manera profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así varios segundos, la pelirroja correspondía muy gustosa al beso hasta que el castaño así de rápido como se acercó se alejó no sin antes tomar su mano.

-Y sabes algo creo que tú tampoco.-Concluyó con una sonrisa de burla luego de depositar delicadamente cierto objeto en la mano de la pelirroja.-Supongo que volverás a usarlo.

Sora observó aún ruborizada y con la respiración agitada que era lo que el castaño había puesto en sus manos y no omitió la sorpresa que le causó al notar el delicado anillo que le indicaba el enlace matrimonial al cual ella se debía. Torpemente procedió a colocárselo mientras el castaño ya con la camiseta puesta asomaba su cabeza por la ventana expulsando el humo del cigarro que había empezado a fumar.

Los rayos del sol matutino lo hacían ver más deseable así mismo como el anillo de su dedo empezaba a pesar. Pero eso no le importa ya que como Taichi dijo:

No se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

-Señorita Tachikawa, el doctor Minamoto los atenderá enseguida.-La joven secretaria de su médico y amigo.

-Gracias Nai, pero por favor dime Mimi.-Pidió la futura madre poniéndose de pie lidiando con su abultado abdomen mientras era observada y ayudada por Yamato.-Estoy enorme.-Dijo antes de sonreírle a la joven de rizos negros.

-Con cuidado.-Pidió Yamato.

-Estoy bien.-Afirmó la castaña. Le gustaba sentirse cuidada por el rubio pero a veces exageraba.-Te lo aseguro.-Dijo acariciando la mejilla del rubio que se calmaba ante el tacto.

La joven secretaria se los quedó viendo ingresar al consultorio de su eterno y no correspondido amor. Siempre había sido muy observadora y ya desde algun tiempo nota cierto mayor interés por parte mutua de los jóvenes. Están más… íntimos, cercanos. Casi parecían una pareja normal común y corriente. Pero no lo son porque él está casado con la señora Sora y…

¿Acaso ellos…?

-Linda, ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Michael cuando vio entrar a su amada Mimi con su ya notoria pancita.-Tan hermosa como siempre.

-No mientas Michael, estoy enorme.-Aseguró la castaña acercándose donde su amigo para saludarlo.-Parece que llevara tres bebés.

-Llevas tres bebés Mimi.-Le recordó el rubio con gracia.-Y aunque no me creas eres la mujer embarazada de trillizos más delgada que he visto.-Aseguró-¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Tienes razón, no te creo y si, como bien.-Aseguró la joven mientras Michael colocaba sus manos en el vientre abultado que parecía una pancita de un bebé normal de cinco meses en vez de tres bebés.

-Supongo que se debe a que siempre has sido delgada.-Continuó masajeando el vientre.-Además está comprobado que la mayoría de madres primerizas no desarrollan mucha barriga. Pero vamos a ver como están esos pequeñines en el eco.-Continuó tomando de la mano a la joven hasta que sintió que esta se detenía a causa de una fuerza que la retenía del lado contrario.

-Hola Michael.-Saludó el mayor de los Ishida que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y había sido deliberadamente ignorado por su medio hermano.

-Hola Yamato.-Saludó Michael secamente.-Me dejas llevar a Mimi a realizarse el eco.-Pidió educadamente.

El rubio mayor asintió dejándola ir. Tal vez debía hacer eso antes pero tenía que hacerle saber a Michael que él estaba ahí, con ella. Observó como la castaña seguía al pié de la letras las indicaciones dadas por el rubio y se acostaba en la camilla. Ya no le causaba una sensación extraña el gel que untaban en su vientre, ya estaba acostumbrada al proceso. La pantalla se encendió dejando ver como aquellas tres personitas se encontraban perfectamente a salvo en el vientre materno.

Para ambos era una experiencia diferente cada ecografía por muy diversas razones. Ella, porque amaba con todo su ser a aquellas tres criaturas con las cuales quisiera pasar el resto de su vida a pesar de saber que no era posible y él… él aunque sea frío exteriormente y no lo demuestre de manera abierta, nunca imaginó lo dichosos que sería ver la prolongación de su vida ahí, tranquilos, protegidos, a salvo. Ya que llegó a pensar en que nunca podría tener hijos luego de una maldita estupidez de juventud y ahora, tendrá tres y junto con una mujer a la que ha llegado a amar con mucha facilidad.

Solo faltaba decírselo…

-Parece que todo está bien.-Dijo complacido el doctor sonriéndole a su amiga-¿No te ha dolido nada verdad?

-No, simplemente me he sentido un poco más fatigada de lo normal.

-Eso es porque los bebés hacen que desgastes más energía.-Dijo escribiendo en su libreta las nuevas vitaminas que iba a recetarle.-Es probable que cuando falta poco para el alumbramiento tengas que entrar en reposo absoluto y cualquier anomalía no dudes en llamarme o si es mejor visitarme.

-Te llamaremos.-Se apresuró a decir el rubio mayor.-Además eso quiere decir que no hay problema con el viaje a Hong Kong que realizaremos.

-¿Viaje?-Cuestionó el medio hermano.

-Si, en cinco días se llevará a cabo la reunión anual de corporaciones y como es de tú entendimiento tengo que estar ahí representando a "Ishida Corp."

-Entonces linda.-Dijo refiriéndose a Mimi.-Si no te molesta sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo después de todo Miyako y Ken están con el bebé y sería bueno que alguien esté al pendiente de ti constantemente.-Era su oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con la castaña.

-Eso no…

-Será necesario Michael.-Completó Yamato.-Mimi se viene conmigo.

-Tengo entendido que son las esposas las que suelen acompañar a ese tipo de reuniones hermano.-Agregó el rubio de ojos verdes.-Y puede ser mal visto que vayas con Mimi, después de todo tus amistades conocen a Sora.

-Mimi puede ir como mi secretaria.-Sentenció.-Además no me importa lo que piensen un montón de tías cotillas desocupadas a decir verdad.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la verdad Yamato?-Preguntó el joven suspicaz.

Esa mirada acusadora indicaba la suspicacia del joven médico al notar su sobre protección para con la joven castaña. Tenía que ser más precavido puesto que no podía permitir que nadie se entrometa hasta que él mismo aclare que hará.

-Nos vemos en un mes Michael.-Sin contestarle tomó a Mimi delicadamente del brazo y la guió a la salida donde rápidamente se despidió de la recepcionista.

-Yamato…-Llamó Michael saliendo tras ellos.

-Espérame en el coche por favor Mimi…-Pidió el rubio con aquella mirada tierna que solo le da a ella.

-¡Yamato!-Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-Pero…-Mimi no sabía porque reaccionaba así el rubio.

-Ve…-Le animó dándole un fugaz beso en la frente para que se fuese tranquila.

-¡Yamato!-Por fin dio alcance a su rubio medio hermano.-Nai.-Llamó a la joven tras el escritorio.-Por favor, déjame solo con Yamato.-La morena asintió quedamente y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí-¿Qué pretendes Ishida?

-No te metas donde no te llaman Michael.-Amenazó.-No es tu asunto.

-Pues déjame decirte que es ahí donde te equivocas porque todo lo que concierne a Mimi es asunto mío.-Dijo valerosamente imponiéndose.-Y no voy a dejar que la lastimes.

-Primero, nunca la lastimaría y segundo…

-¿Crees que está bien lo que haces con ella?-Preguntó exaltado.-No creas que no me he dado cuenta Ishida, la conozco muy bien para saber que le estás calentando la oreja y déjame recordarte que eres un hombre casado.

-Te repito que nunca haría algo para lastimarla.-Dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡¿Acaso convertirla en tu amante no es lastimarla?

Un golpe seco se escuchó y como un peso caía vencido por la gravedad hacia el piso. Yamato se encontraba parado y altivo, con el puño levantado por el golpe dado recientemente mientras que Michael yacía en el suelo mirando a su hermano con enojo.

-Segundo…-Continuó su frase inconclusa.-No te metas donde no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa!

-¡¿Por qué te importa?-Preguntó Yamato.

-¡Porque la amo!-Exclamó el rubio de ojos verdes al joven de ojos azules que por unos instantes abrió sus ojos sorprendido aunque debe admitir que ya lo veía venir.

-¿La amas?-Pregunta tonta, lo sabe pero fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Desde que éramos unos niños.-Confesó el médico.-Y la voy a proteger de todos incluso de ti.-Dijo seriamente y de pie nuevamente.

Un tenso silencio se coló en la habitación, ambos rubios hijos de un mismo padre viéndose de manera desafiante y altiva.

-Aléjate de ella.-Advirtió el rubio mayor.-A más de lo necesario Michael.

-¡Eso deberías hacerlo tú!-Indicó el rubio-¡Eres tú el que está casado con Sora!-Le reclamó.-Solo es un capricho, un des estrés, un…-No pudo seguir ya que de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared, siendo aprisionado por su hermano y la misma.

-Si quieres que nada le pase a esa cara de niño bonito que tienes no vuelvas a decir estupideces.-Amenazó y soltó al rubio de mirada color esmeralda.

-Tú no la amas…

-Si, lo hago.-Reconoció frente a su ahora rival.-Y no la perderé.

* * *

-¿Qué puedo llevar?-Preguntó la castaña mirando la montaña de ropa que yacía en su cama.

-Cualquier cosa que lleves estará bien.-Aseguró Yamato entrando a la habitación. Estaba cansado emocionalmente, aquella confrontación que tuvo con Michael lo dejó exhausto pero ya era hora que aclararan las cosas.-Pero guarda ropa abrigada, recuerda que inicia el invierno.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre mirándose al espejo.

-Aunque si lo prefieres puedo calentarte yo con mi cuerpo.-Sugirió seductoramente cerca de su oído provocando que la castaña se ruborice.

-¡Yamato!-Le reprendió.

El rubio solo se echó a reír y se alejó de ella un momento, Mimi malinterpretó el gesto como un rechazo contra ella y frunció el ceño ante su reflejo en el espejo.

-Claro, si sea como sea aún luciré como una ballena.-Exclamó frustrada. Amaba a sus hijos y reconoce que incluso Miyako tenía más barriga cuando estuvo de encargo su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, estaba mucho más grande y eso era...-Horrible.-Susurró ella contra su propio reflejo.

De pronto su vista se vio negra por unos instantes y volvió a sentir el cuerpo de Yamato a sus espaldas, no fueron más de treinta segundos hasta que recuperó la visión y se encontró con su mismo reflejo pero sobrepuesto llevaba un elegante vestido blanco de noche con un delicado y tentador escote y perfecto para su estado de pre-mamá.

-Como me lo imaginé.-Dijo el rubio para si mismo con aires orgullosos.-Perfecto.-Continuó besando su mejilla.-Pareces un ángel.

-¿Qué…?

-Habrá una recepción en honor a la reunión.-Explicó el rubio.-Quiero que uses eso.

-Pero yo solo sería tu secretaria…

-Mi hermosa secretaria.-Dijo acercándose a ella, muy cerca.-Pero eso es solo una fachada y tú lo sabes.-Finalizó inclinándose a tomar posesión de sus labios. Ahora no podía estar un solo día sin probar sus labios como mínimo una vez y con todo lo que aconteció en ese día. Era lo que más necesitaba.

La castaña acepto gustosa el beso del rubio, no sabía porque, pero sus besos le resultaban embriagadores y adictivos.

Pueden ser por las hormonas o…

El beso se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y demandante por lo que las caricias no tardaron en hacer su aparición explorando cada parte del ya conocido cuerpo del otro. Aunque no por eso menos excitante. Últimamente la necesidad del uno al otro era cada vez más grande, era como si no hubiesen barreras entre ellos o como si estuvieran desquitándose por los años de ausencia mutua.

Aprovechando la separación necesaria para respirar, el rubio colocó las manos en los hombros de la castaña evitando así que el beso continuase y respiró profundamente ante una castaña perpleja.

-Puedes asegurar que esto es más difícil para mí que para ti.-Dijo suspirando.-Pero mañana salimos temprano linda y no podemos perder el vuelo.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa. Ella también deseaba más del rubio pero por el momento está bien detenerse ya que aún le resulta incómodo no saber que piensa el rubio de ella-¿Duermes conmigo?-Preguntó inocentemente la joven castaña.

El rubio la regresó a ver dispuesto a negarse pero al encontrarla con esos ojos de borreguito degollado frente a él y no pudo resistirse a meterse bajo las cobijas con ella y rogar a Dios porque sus instintos no venzan está vez ya que de ser así es muy improbable que viajen al siguiente día.

Mimi dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza sobre el bien formado pecho del rubio recobrando el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores. No podía culpar a las hormonas del todo ya que su corazón le dice que piensa en todo eso porque…

Está jodidamente enamorada del rubio.

* * *

-Di que si.-Animó el rubio.

-No.-Sentenció la castaña.

-Solo serán unas cuantas horas.-Repitió el joven.

-No deberías ser mi médico e indicarme que no haga nada de eso.-Se preguntó extrañado.

-Pero si vas conmigo no habrá ningún problema.-Justificó el rubio médico.

-Pero si ni siquiera sé donde quieres llevarme.-Exclamó frustrada, parecía una disputa de dos críos de seis años que no decidían si jugar a las atrapadas o a las escondidas.

-Es que si te digo dejaría de ser sorpresa.-Se quejó el rubio.-Di que si…-Pidió arrodillándose luciendo como si estuviera haciendo una proposición.

-¡Takeru!-Una chillona voz perteneciente a una fémina entró abruptamente a la habitación del la castaña sorprendiéndolos a ambos en esa posición-¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Catalina!-Exclamó el rubio incorporándose-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Visitándote.-Contestó quedamente.-Y te encuentro aquí con uno de tus moribundos pacientes.

-Catalina, eso no era necesario y no es verdad.-Le refutó molesto el rubio.

-Claro que lo es.-Dijo la rubia.-Porque no creas que no estoy al tanto del tiempo que pasas con la condenada a muerte esa.

-¡Catalina!-Bramó molesto Takeru.

-¿Crees que ella es mejor que yo? ¡Mírala!-Pidió.-Eso no es mejor que esto.-Dijo señalando a Hikari para luego señalarse a ella.

-Ya fue suficiente Catalina, por favor retírate.-Él no podía ser grosero con las mujeres, su madre le educó para no serlo pero ya rubia empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

-Tú…-Dijo llamando la atención de la muchacha-¿Por qué crees que está contigo?-Preguntó esbozando una malvada sonrisa.-Por lástima, porque te queda poco tiempo de vida y está haciendo su obra de caridad del año.

-Suficiente Catalina.-Estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

-Después de todo no hay manera que un hombre como Takeru Takaishi, apuesto, profesional y perfecto.-Dijo describiendo al rubio.-Se fije en alguien como tú que tiene los días contados.-Exclamó con burla.-Por eso me prefiere a mí que soy igual de perfecta que él.-Estaba celosa de ser desplazada por la castaña siempre. Desde que ella apareció Takeru la relegaba a ella. ¡A ella! y eso no podía concebirlo.-Digo mira este cuerpo y…

-¡Cállate bruja oxigenada!-Una voz masculina hizo acto de presencia.-No puedo consentir que digas eso de Hikari en mi presencia.-Bramó furioso.

-Daisuke…-Por fin pudo decir algo la joven.

-Vámonos de aquí Hikari, no permitiré que sigan insultándote.-Dijo entrando y llevando a la castaña en brazos.-Sabes Takaishi llegue a pensar que sentías algo por ella pero al ver como dejaste que la bruja de tú… lo que sea le hablara de esa manera me doy cuenta que no te interesa.-Dijo mirando al joven de ojos azules de manera severa.-Y tú…-Dijo señalando a la rubia.-Te vuelvo a ver cerca de Hikari y se me olvidará que eres mujer.-Amenazó y salió con la castaña en sus brazos dejando a ambos rubios solos en la habitación.

Unos minutos de silencio los acompañaron luego de que escucharon la puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Takeru no se había podido mover, después de todo, las cosas pasaron muy rápido. Primero Catalina entra hecha una fiera a atacar a Hikari luego Daisuke entra a defenderla y dice cosas… que no pensó que diría. ¿Él sentía algo por Hikari? No lo sabía pero esa mirada que le dedicó cuando salió en brazos de otro.

Le dolió.

-Por fin un poco de tiempo para nosotros.-Dijo melosamente la rubia colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.-Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.-Ronroneó exhalando aliento en su cuello.-Takeru…

El rubio de un rápido movimiento y de manera fuerte y poco delicada el rubio médico tiró literalmente a la joven sobre la cama que antes ocupaba Hikari.

-No quiero volver a verte por aquí nunca más Catalina.-Amenazó el rubio con tono de voz lúgubre y sin sentimientos.-Ni se te ocurra regresar.

-¿Qué quieres decir cielo?-Preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-Seré claro y breve, para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda.-Dijo regresándola a ver de manera altiva.-No quiero volver a verte más.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-Preguntó indignada.

-Si Catalina, hemos acabado.-Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Necesitaba pensar y le urgía un cigarro.

* * *

-Maldito.-Era la décimo quinta vez que maldecía al rubio médico en lo que llevaban caminando. Pero le indignó tanto su impavidez ante los insultos que la anoréxica esa conjuraba contra Hikari.-Maldito.-Décimo sexta…-¿Cómo pudo dejar que te hablara así?

-Déjale Daisuke, es su novia.-Murmuró la castaña que se había mantenido callada durante todo el trayecto desde que la rubia irrumpió en la habitación.

-Eso no lo justifica.-Bramó furioso.-Yo pensé que él…-No podía decir nada porque a lo mejor eso empeoraba la situación-¿Por qué te fijaste en ese tipo?-Preguntó más para si mismo.

-No lo sé…

El castaño se sorprendió de que Hikari lo hubiese escuchado y sorprendido regresó a verla y ahí estaba la Hikari que él recordaba. Temerosa, insegura, abatida, desanimada y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Hikari…

-Fui tonta ¿verdad?-Preguntó la joven dejando que dos lágrimas surcaran su níveo rostro.-Digo pensar que en algún momento él…-Se detuvo un momento ante lo que iba a decir.-Me correspondería.-Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa.-Que tonta…

-No digas eso Hikari.-La detuvo el castaño sentándola en una banca cerca de la piscina y colocándose él delante de ella.-Mírame.-Pidió.-Eres hermosa, el tonto es él…

-Pero no puedes comparar a la modelo rubia conmigo.-Dijo mientras dos traviesas lágrimas se animaban a bajar.-No hay comparación…

-Tienes razón, porque tú eres más hermosa.-Le dijo sinceramente.

-Quiero irme de aquí.-Pidió la castaña con un sollozo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo.-Odiaba admitirlo pero era en esa lujosa clínica en el único lugar donde podría tener una esperanza de vivir. Además… nunca había sonreído tanto como el tiempo que había estado con el médico. Aunque ahora él sea el causante de sus lágrimas.-Por favor no llores Hikari.-Pidió al notar que la castaña empezaba a llorar contra su pecho.-Por favor.-Dijo tomando su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos.-Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

-Eres el mejor de los amigos Daisuke y te quiero mucho por eso.-Dijo la joven sinceramente.

-Yo también… pero quisiera que me veas como algo más que tú amigo.-Susurró tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y acercándola lentamente a sus labios. Para sellarlos con un beso.

Causando la sorpresa de la castaña y de otro espectador.

* * *

Se había sacado el cigarro de la boca luego de prever las intenciones del castaño y estaba dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara en ese mismo instante lástima que aquella gruesa pared de vidrio se lo impedía. No había podido escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que habían platicado, solo notaba que la castaña lloraba mucho y eso le dolía ya que sus lágrimas eran por culpa de las crueles palabras de Catalina e indirectamente él era culpable también por no mandarla al carajo cuando debió hacerlo.

Ahora el castaño estaba… oh no…

-No se atrevería.-Rogó mientras observaba la escena que descaradamente le indicaba lo contrario.

En su cuerpo todo se revolvió por dentro, un amargo sabor en su boca, como si alguien le estrujara las tripas mientras que externamente su ceño se fruncía y sus puños se tornaban blancos debido a la presión ejercida en ellos; sin siquiera importarle estar triturando la colilla del cigarro aún caliente en su palma.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, demasiado molesto para lo que debería estar. En esos momentos ni siquiera le importaba que ella no correspondiera lo importante era que el tipo ese… había…

Besado a Hikari, a SU paciente, a SU Hikari.

Maldijo las puertas de vidrio que le impedían salir a golpearlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de sus propios pensamientos al respecto. Él estaba…

-Mierda.-Masculló dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a donde estaban ambos castaños.

Celoso…

* * *

-¡Que hermosa ciudad!-Exclamó una voz femenina con asombro.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-Sonrió con arrogancia satisfecho consigo mismo.

Es que valía la pena ver la cara de entusiasmo puro que reflejaba Mimi desde que el avión había aterrizado. Incluso antes de eso, estuvo muy nerviosa en el avión y pensaba en las mil y un catástrofes que podían ocurrir en el vuelo. Luego cuando estuvieron en tierra estaba asombrada del ritmo de vida, las luces y el movimiento popular. Al parecer nunca del país.

-¿Qué corporación me dijiste que era esta?-Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-La corporación Li.-Contestó el rubio.-Este año le tocó ser sede del evento.-Comentó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la castaña por la espalda y la acorralaba entre sus brazos.-Eres hermosa, ¿Lo sabías?

-Señor Ishida, por favor.-Pidió tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio.-Alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento y…

-Te deseo…-La cortó rápidamente.-Y no tienes idea de cuanto.-Dijo besando su cuello. Desde la noche anterior en su casa, cuando muy a su pesar tuvo que alejarse de ella.-Y te he dicho que me digas Yamato…

-Pero si soy tu secretaria se supone que debo de llamarte con respeto, jefe.-Indicó divertida por como el rubio la acariciaba y le causaba cosquillas.

El sonido de la manija de la puerta girando llamó la atención de ambos y se soltaron como si quemaran. Mimi se arreglo su cabello que estaba graciosamente cogido en una media cola y sacudió su vestido de maternidad color rosado. Sin embargo para Yamato no fue tan fácil recuperarse, tanto así que si la persona que los había interrumpido en ese instante no aparecía lo maldeciría hasta el último de sus días.

-Yamato Ishida, que gusto verte.-Por fin el hombre entró en la recamara.-Cuanto tiempo a pasado.

-Mucho Li.-Contestó el rubio viendo directamente a los ojos de su colega-¿Cómo estás Syaoran?

Tras la puerta apareció un alto castaño de ojos ámbares, su corto cabello desordenado, sus músculos bien definidos y un deje sensual en su mirada acompañado de una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Yamato!-Una fina vocecilla femenina proveniente de atrás del joven Li hizo aparición.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó amablemente a la señora.

Señora no por edad ya que era apenas un año menor a Yamato, pero ella era nada más y nada menos que la señora Li y por consecuente esposa de Syaoran.

-Lamento el retraso, pero Sakura se enteró que estabas aquí e insistió en acompañarme.-Se excusó el castaño.-Estuvimos esperando que llegue alguien para que cuidara de Nadeshiko.

Syaoran y Sakura Li, los dueños de la corporación Li. Un feliz matrimonio con una hermosa hija llamada Nadeshiko en honor a su abuela materna.

-¡¿Dónde está Sora?-Preguntó Sakura, una hermosa mujer castaña a la cual le pertenecían unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Está en un viaje de negocios Sakura, pero te ha dejado saludos.-Mintió lógicamente ya que Sora ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su ausencia.

-Oh que lástima…-Comentó apenada.-Y ¿Está embarazada?

Buena pregunta, ¿Debería decir que no? ¿O que si?

-No, aún no.-Contestó el rubio.

-Ya veo…-Comentó aún más apenada.-Por cierto ¿Quién es esa linda señorita que está contigo Yamato?-Preguntó suspicaz.

-Lamento no haberla presentado, ella es Mimi Tachikawa y es mi secretaria.-Dijo tomando la mano de la joven delicadamente. Y presentándola orgulloso.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludó respetuosamente la joven castaña haciendo una reverencia.

-Igual.-Contestó la castaña de ojos esmeraldas alegre como siempre.-Soy Sakura Li, pero puedes llamarme solo Sakura.-Dijo rápidamente-¡Dios mío estás embarazada!-Exclamó emocionada.

-Si.-Contestó la castaña ruborizada por el comentario pero sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el vientre y compartía una fugaz mirada con el rubio que también la sonreía de manera tierna.

Fue íntimo, rápido y sumamente sutil para que cualquiera lo notara. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para el castaño de mirada ámbar que se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Por qué trajiste secretaria Yamato?-Preguntó Li suspicaz.-Se supone que es una reunión social.

-También tengo sucursales en Hong Kong Li, necesito ver como están.-Contestó el rubio achicando los ojos, era inusual que Li hiciera tantas preguntas.

-¿Y a tu esposo no le molesta que vengas en tu estado?-Preguntó Sakura a la castaña.

-Creo que si lo tuviera le molestaría.-Contestó la joven tratando de sonar casual pero al mismo tiempo dando a entender a la castaña de ojos verdes que no volviera a preguntar.

-Entiendo.-Contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Al parecer entre ambas castañas había nacido una afinidad instantánea al conocerse y hablaban muy amenamente. Eso no le desagradaba o molestaba, lo que le molestaba era la mirada penetrante de Syaoran que parecía estudiar sus movimientos. Que no lo vea así ya que aún no le perdona la interrupción de hace un momento. Sintió su celular vibrar y rápidamente lo sacó para ver de que se trataba.

Maldijo por lo bajo ya que al parecer la mentira se hizo verdad en menos tiempo del previsto, era un e-mail de la sucursal de la compañía en Hong Kong reclamando su presencia por ciertos inconvenientes que debía tratar personalmente.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien así podría estar a solas con Mimi en su oficina, cerrarla y asegurarse que nadie entre a molestarlos. Una traviesa sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

-Mimi…-Llamó a la castaña.

-¿Si señor Ishida?-Contestó educadamente, molestando al rubio con la mención de su apellido.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Dijo.-Solicitan mi presencia en la empresa.-Explicó para todos.-Un gusto en verte Syaoran, nos vemos en cinco días.-Dijo rápidamente, estaba más ansioso de lo que quería y debía demostrar. Así que tomó a Mimi del brazo la cual se despidió rápidamente.

-Espera Yamato.-Lo detuvo Li Sakura.-Solicitan tú presencia, pero tú secretaria puede quedarse ¿verdad amor?-Preguntó a su esposa.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema cielo.-Contestó Li con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Pero soy su secretaria y…-Trató de justificar la joven al rubio.

-No es la primera vez que Yamato haga las cosas solo.-Contestó rápidamente Sakura.-Siempre deja a Sora con nosotros y platicamos mucho, quisiera conocerte mejor Mimi.

Sakura siempre había sido así, desde que la conoce. Cada que conoce a alguna mujer nueva dentro del círculo de negocios de su marido tiende a "robársela" y a entablar amistad con ella. Normalmente las victimas siempre han sido las mujeres de los colegas de Syaoran, Sora incluida pero al parecer Mimi no será la excepción.

Mimi regresó a verlo con duda en su mirada, se notaba que no sabía como actuar o que decirle. Así que muy, muy a su pesar ya que cambiaba todos sus planes le hizo una señal de afirmación indicándole que podía quedarse.

En menos de tres minutos Mimi ya había sido arrastrada por Sakura fuera de la habitación, sin un adiós, un beso o algo. Había veces en las que su situación apestaba.

-Muy linda tu secretaria.-Habló Syaoran una vez que estuvieron solos.-Una total lástima lo que le pasó.-Lógicamente refiriéndose a su estado de "madre soltera"-Aunque con lo hermosa que es no tardará mucho en encontrarle un padre a ese niño.

-Tal vez.-Contestó Yamato casual y procurando ser indiferente.

-¿Crees que sería bueno presentarle a algun socio?-Preguntó el castaño con dobles intenciones.-Es hermosa y por lo alcance a ver muy dulce, sabes como es Sakura para ver eso. Si no le hubiera parecido una buena persona nunca hubiera propuesto llevarla.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo…-Contestó el rubio de manera fría.-Ni mío, ella sabrá cuando buscar. Aunque creo que por el momento su prioridad es el niño.

-¿Creí que no era asunto tuyo?-Preguntó suspicaz.

-No te metas Syaoran.-Esta vez fue más una amenaza que una advertencia.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso, después de todos sus socios le tiene cierta estima a Sora y se vería mal para ellos lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ellos ¿Qué saben? Si se casaron felizmente enamorados de sus esposas. En cambio él… se casó más por obligación y culpa que por cualquier otro sentimiento.

El amor apenas llegó a su vida.

* * *

Ignorarse…

Eso era lo que habían hecho en los últimos días, desde lo ocurrido entre ellos al amanecer de haber pasado la noche juntos no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Taichi luego de besarla se fue a su casa y regresó hasta bien tarde luego y con un humor que nadie le toleraba, ni siquiera su "amada" Pash.

A la cual por cierto apenas y tolera.

Afortunadamente sus diseños fueron escogidos, todos. Por lo que ahora era ella la encargada de dirigir lo que sería el desfile de inicio de temporada invernal. Todas las chicas eran tolerables, es más, muy pocas se quejaban de sus diseños o de cómo les quedaba tal o cual pieza de ropa. Pero Pashmina Lorain McSummer era una constante astilla en su pie. Se quejaba por todo, por el color del atuendo, por las medidas, por como le quedaba, por como le entallaba, que su pecho se aplanaba o que su trasero no luciría.

Por último llegó a acusarla de escoger un diseño que no le favorecía premeditadamente.

Como si ella tuviera tiempo para prestar atención a esas estupideces.

-¡Taichi!-Exclamó la susodicha corriendo a los brazos del castaño.-Por fin llegas amor.-Saludó besando los labios del castaño con pasión descontrolada.

Ese era otro detalle, su exhibicionismo.

Parecían una pareja rodando una película no apta para niños, siempre con sus besos apasionados delante de quien sea o más precisamente delante de ella y el jueguito era mutuo ya que a Pashmina no le importaba cruzar medio set de modelaje para besar los labios de Taichi siempre que ella estuviera a punto de pasar junto a él y Yagami cada que pasaba por la formación de modelaje le pasaba haciendo alguna caricia.

Pero el jueguito ya la estaba hartando, especialmente porque parecía que solo lo hacían con el afán de molestarla y cada uno por diferentes motivos.

Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Por qué le molesta?

-¡Pashmina!-Gritó a la modelo.-Te estamos esperando.

-Ve que la bruja te llama, no sea que le de por venir a buscarte.-Contestó insinuantemente a la morena.

Compartieron una pícara mirada y la modelo se dirigió donde Sora, orgullosa y altiva.

-Pero señorita Takenouchi, no sea envidiosa.-Habló con ella en tono infantil.-Si usted no tiene quien le mime no es problema nuestro.-Típica actitud de la niña de veinte años que era.

-Para tú información señorita yo tengo alguien que me está esperando en casa todos los días.-Vale, estaba siendo infantil también pero es que ya le tenía harta. Así que alzó su mano derecha mostrando el enlace nupcial que llevaba en su dedo anular.-Tú no puedes decir lo mismo, yo tengo un esposo.-Contestó con arrogancia.-Y eso es más de lo que tú puedes aspirar.

-Pues a lo mejor y tu esposo se cansa de esperarte y se busca otra diseñadora.-Contestó el castaño metiéndose en la conversación.-Después de todo es un simple anillo que se puede caer en cualquier momento.-Indirecta.

-Lo dudo, porque llevamos cinco años de casados y diez años juntos.-Se jactó de sus logros.-No fue un revolcón de una noche.-Le devolvió la indirecta gustosa y empezó una confrontación de miradas hasta que el insistente sonido de su celular alertó una llamada entrante.-Mira, si es él.-Dijo orgullosa de ver como el nombre de "Esposo" brillaba en su pantalla.-Chicas, es todo por hoy.-Alegó a las modelos.-Pueden retirarse.-Animó mientras contestaba su llamada.-Hola mi amor.

-Taichi, ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó la morena.

-Adelántate, tengo que recoger unas cosas en mi oficina.

-Te espero.

-Y revelar unas fotos, nos vemos en tu apartamento.-La animó a irse y la morena obedeció dándole un beso en los labios. Ella intentó hacerlo pasional pero él la cortó rápidamente ya que la pelirroja no estaba observando. Así que Pashmina resignada se retiró.

-Si mi amor, muy bien y ¿Cómo estás tú?-Preguntó a nadie, si a nadie. Porque Yamato le había cortado. Técnicamente solo le habló para decirle que estaba en Hong Kong por nosequecosa y ya. Pero no podía quedarse callada y demostrar que fue una llamada corta, no con el fotógrafo viéndola insistentemente.-Me alegro cielo, si, yo también te extraño muchísimo.-Habló melosamente.-Si, a nuestro amiguito también, especialmente por las noches.

Ver como el rostro del fotógrafo se deformaba y pasaba de su estúpida sonrisita a un ceño fruncido no tenía precio. Valía la pena estar fingiendo tener ese tipo de charla con su esposo al cual por cierto parecía poco interesarle su vida.

-Yo también te amo Yamato.-Finalizó la llamada que ya había terminado hace minutos.-Oh, sigues aquí fotógrafo.-Fingió sorpresa.-Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.-Le reprendió.

-¿Tú esposo sabe que te acostaste conmigo?-Preguntó súbitamente.-Tu "amado" Yamato sabe que fue mi amiguito el que te hizo sentir mujer nuevamente.-Pregunto burlesco.

-Idiota.-Masculló pasando junto a él molesta recordando lo ocurrido. Y por pasar molesta pisó mal y cayó al suelo atolondradamente. Lo extraño fue que nunca tocó el piso, sino más bien cayó sobre una superficie cálida y fuerte.

-¿Quién es el idiota?-Preguntó con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa irónica.

-Tú.-Afirmó la pelirroja ruborizada y queriendo zafarse de los brazos del castaño.-Déjame ir.

-Eso no fue lo que me pediste hace semanas.-Susurró roncamente.-Es más, aquella vez fue todo lo contrario, recuerdo que me dijiste que no te soltase, que te hiciera…

-¡Cállate!

-Mía…-Finalizó el castaño cerca de su oído.

-Fue un momento de locura, llámalo locura transitoria.-Pidió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por su cercanía y como poco a poco empezaba a ceder y su respiración a agitarse.

-Yo lo llamo hacer el amor diseñadora.-Susurró el joven castaño tomando posesión de sus labios sin permiso. Pero lo extraño fue que ella tampoco opuso resistencia. Así que aprovecho un momento para respirar y profundizó el beso haciendo que con eso la diseñadora perdiera la batalla totalmente y se entregara a sus besos y a sus caricias, las cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

El solo pensar en que ella era de otro, que otro era el que la reclamaba noche tras noche le impidió seguir pensando, los celos tomaron control de él y por consecuente, su necesidad de ella.

De la agria, molesta, escandalosa, apasionada, sensual y atractiva diseñadora…

* * *

-¿Sabe que puedo tomar acciones legales en su contra?-Preguntó la castaña mirando hacía otro lado.

-Si, lo sé.-Contestó el rubio dentado junto a ella.-Pero también sé que no lo harás.

-Lo que hizo se llama secuestro, doctor Takaishi.

-Nunca te obligué a venir.-Corrigió el rubio.

-Pero me trajo con engaños.-Argumentó la castaña.-Además su novia…

-¡Deja de hablarme de usted!-Pidió el rubio-¿Por qué siempre que avanzamos un paso tenemos que retroceder dos Hikari?-Preguntó cabizbajo el rubio.

-No entiendo.-Fingió la castaña. Estaba molesta pero no porque la haya sacado del hospital, sino porque odiaba que se forzara a ser amable con ella.

Odiaba que le tuviera lástima…

-Lo siento.-Dijo sinceramente.-Lamento muchísimo no haberte defendido aquel día.

-No importa.-Dijo ella luego del asombro que le causó la disculpa.-Después de todo su novia tenía razón doctor…

-¡Takeru!-Corrigió él.-Recuérdalo, me llamo Takeru.-Dijo firmemente.-Y lo que dijo Catalina no es cierto.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó escéptica.-Según yo todo lo que dijo es verdad, que soy una condenada a muerte, que no soy nadie, que estás conmigo por lástima porque me ves desahuciada y te culpas no curarme.

-Todo eso es mentira.-Aclaró el rubio.-No te morirás, no permitiré que eso pase, no estoy contigo por lástima, estoy contigo porque quiero y por supuesto que eres alguien eres Hikari Tachikawa.

-No, ni siquiera eso soy.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el mar se escuchaban fuertes y firmes ante la revelación de la castaña y la brisa marina y salada se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó dudoso.

-A que ni siquiera sé quien soy Takeru.-Contestó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.-Sé que me llamo Hikari porque una maldita pulsera lo dice, todo lo demás es mentira, no sé quien soy.-Dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.-Fui recogida por Satoe Tachikawa y su hija Mimi las cuales me acogieron como un miembro más de su familia sin saber los problemas que causaría con mi enfermedad. Yo era una niña, de no más de cuatro años según me platicaron. A la cual encontraron en medio de la nada unos trabajadores del campo, la llevaron a la hacienda donde en ese entonces trabajaba la señora Tachikawa como encargada de la comida y ella se apiadó de mí y me acogió.-Relató la joven.-Esa fue la historia que me contaron, ya que son escasos mis recuerdos sobre el asunto.

-Hikari…

-Hikari es el nombre que marca este brazalete.-Dijo mirando dicha pieza.-Pero nunca marcó un apellido, asumieron que mi familia o murió o me abandonó. Aunque es más seguro que me haya abandonado al saberme condenada a muerte.-Relató con una triste sonrisa.-Ves lo que te digo, no soy nadie.

-Y yo insisto en decir que eso es mentira.-Continuó Takeru.-Eres Hikari Tachikawa, tú mismo lo dijiste. "No importa quienes sean mientras te quieran serán tú familia", ¿Recuerdas?-Le preguntó.-Y tú eres muy querida por Mimi y podría jurar que por tu madre también. No importa de donde provengas, siempre serás Hikari Tachikawa porque no es un apellido lo que te hace la persona quien eres, es tu forma de ser lo que lo marca.

-Takeru…

-Quien sabe y tal vez eso era lo mejor.-Susurró nostálgicamente.-Mírame a mí, mi padre era mi ídolo hasta que nos enteramos de sus múltiples andanzas y eso desquebrajó nuestra familia. Mi madre no pudo soportarlo.-Dijo tristemente.-Y acabó con su vida.

-Le amaba mucho.

-Con todo su corazón.-Corroboró.-No soportó su engaño y todo fue por culpa de Michael y su madre.

-¿Michael?

-Si ellos no hubiera aparecido…

-Tú vida seguiría siendo una mentira.-Terminó ella la frase por el rubio y a su vez sorprendiéndolo.-Es verdad, porque tarde o temprano hubieran salido a la luz todas sus infidelidades. Si te detienes a pensarlo Michael es otra victima como ustedes.

-Por su culpa mamá… por la culpa de los tres ella…

-Ella era débil, pero ustedes no y lo han demostrado sobreviviendo.-Le ánimo con una sonrisa. No sabe porque pero luego de aquella charla en la que ambos abrieron algo muy suyo ahora las cosas parecían diferentes.

-Tú también…

Ambos lo eran, sobrevivientes.

-Además puedo asegurarte por los años que conozco a Michael que siente algo similar por su padre, es más él llama "papá" al señor Minamoto.

-Luego de lo ocurrido con mi madre Yamato y yo le dijimos que no queríamos volver a saber nada de él.

-¿No te da curiosidad?

-En lo más mínimo.-Contestó el rubio causando la risa de la castaña.-Eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

-Tú novia no se enfadará contigo si va a buscarte.-Preguntó Hikari agachando la mirada.

-¿Cuál novia?-Preguntó escéptico.-Yo no tengo novia.

-Entonces ahora ¿Cómo se les dice?-Preguntó molesta recordando a la perfecta rubia.-Catalina…

-Terminamos.-Dijo simplemente el rubio mientras enterraba sus pies en la arena.-Luego de que te fuiste con Daisuke.-Explicó brevemente.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó intrigada.

-No pienso permitir que nadie vuelva a hablarte como ella lo hizo.-Dijo regresándola a ver directamente a los ojos.

Era una promesa, él la protegería.

-Vamos al mar, que para eso te "secuestré"-Dijo haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo.

-No se supone que no podría.-Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Soy tú médico.-Dijo él.-Además si algo pasa, estaré cerca.-Se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la castaña. No importaba que estuvieran vestidos simplemente se acercaron al agua y empezaron a sentir como la humedad de la arena mojada chocaba en la planta de sus pies y la brisa ondeara sus cabellos.

Takeru no se había sentido con esa libertad desde hace mucho tiempo y era muy feliz de volver a experimentarla. Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes viajó al pasado en el cual compartía con su hermano mayor, su madre y su padre las vacaciones de verano. Desde lo que pasó y que su madre muriera no había vuelto al mar, al menos no para relajarse y se sentía tan bien…

-¿Pero qué?-Preguntó luego de sentir como agua fría golpeaba en su rostro sacándolo de su ensueño y la castaña a su lado reía risueñamente.

-Despierta.-Le dijo ella.

-Ya verás.-Amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona tomando posición para también arrojarle agua pero la castaña lo sorprendió echándose a correr mar adentro-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!-Advirtió acercándose al la castaña y finalmente derribándola quedando los dos sumergidos en el agua por unos segundos.

Sacaron sus cabezas del agua y se quedaron viendo las caras por unos instantes, parpadearon sincronizadamente y se echaron a reír. Hikari nunca había pasado un día tan divertido, si se tomaba en cuenta que siempre pasaba encerrada en las paredes de un hospital. Nunca había visto el mar, ahora estaba en él y lo más importante…

Estaba junto a Takeru.

-Gracias Takeru.-Dijo sinceramente.-Me he divertido muchísimo.-Y le regaló una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa calentó su frío corazón sorprendiéndolo completamente más que todo porque nunca había visto algo que el quisiera conservar por el resto de su vida.

Esa sonrisa, ya no era una sonrisa rota, sino era una cálida, hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-De… nada.-Un rubor apareció en su rostro y lo avergonzó. Él no se había ruborizado desde cuando tenía doce y se declaró por primera vez pero ahora ella, con una simple sonrisa logra ruborizarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy rojo.-Dijo acercándose al rubio, muy cerca y colocando su mano en su frente-¿No te habrás enfermado?

Y sin previo aviso el rubio contestó sus dudas jalándola hacia sí hasta que sus rostros queden frente a frente. Sin previo aviso ni consulta unió sus labios a los de la joven castaña en un mágico, puro y casto beso.

Porque el conservaría esa sonrisa, el tiempo que pudiera…

* * *

Bien dicen que es malo mentir, ya que cuando alguien miente la mentira no tarda en hacerse realidad.

Eso le pasó a él, que por haberle mentido a Syaoran al respecto de su "trabajo" en sus propias corporaciones, estos trabajos se volvieron realidades en poco tiempo. Demasiado corto para su propio gusto. Al parecer estaban teniendo problemas en negocios con empresas en Europa y Sudamérica que casualmente necesitaban su urgente atención. Eso sin contar un desfinanciamiento en el área financiera, al parecer alguien estaba robándole y para eso tenía que revisar todos los libros de contabilidad de los últimos meses hasta encontrar en donde estaba el desfase.

El resultado: Horas encerrado en su oficina hasta la misma madrugada o incluso al siguiente día.

Cuando llegaba a su departamento en la ciudad encontraba a Mimi profundamente dormida en su cama. Le daba pena despertarla además de que estaba tan cansado que usualmente llegaba a la cama por obra y gracia del espíritu santo y se dormía profundamente aún con la ropa puesta.

Pero por fin era la fiesta, la dichosa fiesta. Por fin podrá secuestrar a Mimi temprano e ir a su alcoba para descargar todo su deseo acumulado. Claro, eso si es que Sakura Li algún día le devolvía a su castaña.

-¿Impaciente?-Pregunta Syaoran Li colocándose junto a él. Al parecer eran Sakura y Mimi las últimas que faltaban para presentarse al mismo tiempo todos los anfitriones.

-Cansado Syaoran, ha sido una semana dura.-Bueno, era verdad. Era una frase con doble sentido.-Quiero terminar con esto y dirigirme a mi recamara a descansar.

-Si Mimi quiere quedarse dudo que Sakura tenga alguna objeción.-Comentó.

-Es cierto, Sakura encontró juguete nuevo.-Comentó otra voz masculina entrando con su esposa del brazo.

-Ella se viene conmigo Syaoran.-Respondió a Li.-Buenas noches, Takashima, Hikari.

-Hola Yamato.-Saludó Hikari Takashima.-Syaoran.

-Hola Hikari, Kei.-Saludó a los Takashima, otra importante corporación del país.

-¡Lamentamos la demora!-Una chillona voz femenina habló llamando la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon a verla.

Y así lo hicieron y delante de ellos estaban las dos mujeres. Una hermosa Sakura entallada en un vestido de ceda amarillo, muy hermoso. Pero no fue esa figura la que llamó su atención, suficiente con la de su esposo. Sino que fue la figura de alado.

Su hermosa Mimi…

Enfundada en el vestido blanco que él mismo compró, con su prominente busto luciendo a través del escote y su vientre perfectamente formado por el vestido.

-Están hermosas.-Habló Syaoran dirigiéndose a recibir a su esposa y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Mimi tímidamente acercándose donde Yamato estaba petrificado.-Le dije a Sakura que no quería estar muy pintada pero no sé si me habrá hecho caso o…

-Estás perfecta.-Susurró el rubio regalándole una sonrisa. Y acariciando sus ondulados cabellos que estaban más rizados que de costumbre.

-Gracias.-Dijo la muchacha ruborizándose.

-Vamos ahora.-Invitó Kei.-Ya nos hemos hecho esperar mucho.

Todos asintieron y ofrecieron el brazo a su respectiva pareja. Primero los anfitriones y luego los demás socios que eran Yamato y Kei. La música empezó a sonar, el vals clásico que iniciaban los dueños de las tres corporaciones. Que finalizó con un beso por parte de las dos parejas conocidas, el rubio Ishida tuvo que contenerse y recordar su fachada a pesar de lo tentadores que le resultaban los labios de la castaña.

Como era de esperarse luego del baile venía el protocolo, múltiples hombres que aspiraban ser importantes se acercaban a los tres dueños de las corporaciones más exitosas del país como lo eran los Li, los Ishida y los Takashima.

-Nuestros esposos son muy solicitados, ¿No es así Hikari?-Preguntó Sakura a su compañera de cabellos negros.

-Si, pero es solo una vez al año.-Contestó esta.-Los demás días son todo de nosotros.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaron a Keisuke?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Con mi familia.-Contestó la joven morena-¿Y Nadeshiko?

-Con mi hermano.-Contestó ella.-Por cierto Mimi ¿Dónde está Sora?

-Si, ¿Por qué no está aquí?-Preguntó Hikari.

-La señora Ishida está en Londres por un negocio.-Contestó Mimi, tratando de sonar profesional.

-Ya veo, pobre Yamato…-Susurró Sakura.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Mimi. Pero sería muy obvia si hace la pregunta.

-Es cierto, ellos se aman tanto.-Completó Hikari Takashima.

Se aman tanto… se aman tanto…

-Nunca conocí una pareja que se amara tanto como ellos.-Siguió Sakura.-Los conozco desde secundaria y siempre estaban juntos desde tercer curso.-Platicó ella viendo a Mimi.-No se separaban, estaban tan enamorados. Sora ama a Yamato y él la adoraba a ella.

-No los culpo, después de todo eran el uno para el otro.-Siguió Hikari.-Ambos serios, maduros, ella era la chica más popular del instituto y él bueno él era uno de los tres más apuestos también.

-Además que digo ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Sora? Si ella es hermosa, dulce, profesional, culta, en pocas palabras perfecta.-Habló Sakura.

-Sin duda su matrimonio durará por muchos años más.-Siguió diciendo Hikari.

-Si, Syaoran y yo pensábamos igual.-Contestó Sakura.-Aunque mi esposo estuvo comentándome algo de que Yamato estaba actuando raro, ¿Tú cómo lo ves Mimi? Después de todo has pasado mucho tiempo con él.

-Yo…

-¿Quién es está hermosa señorita?-Una voz masculina sorprendió a la castaña que se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y delante de él un apuesto joven de ojos en una tonalidad violácea y una pequeña colita de caballo en la parte inferior de su cuello.

-¡Miroku!-Saludaron las dos damas junto a ella-¿Cómo están Sango y el niño?

-Fueron niñas, gemelas.-Confesó el joven.-Mi amada esposa está exhausta por el trabajo de parto y me pidió que la excusara con sus amigas de cotilleo.

-Muchas felicitaciones a ambos.-Indicó Hikari.

-Pronto iremos a visitarla pronto.-Aseguró Sakura.

-Le lo diré.-Dijo el joven con una galante sonrisa.-Pero contéstenme, ¿Quién es esta adorable criatura?

-Es Mimi Tachikawa.-La presentó la señora Li.-Mimi, él es Miroku Houshi.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludó la castaña.

-Siempre es un placer conocer a mujeres hermosas.-Dijo él besando su mano con delicadeza percatándose de su vientre-¿Dónde está su esposo que la ha dejado sola en manos de estás dos parlanchinas?

-Es la secretaria de Yamato Ishida.-Se apresuró a decir Hikari esperando que Miroku entendiera la indirecta y lo hizo.

-Entiendo, entonces permítame por favor una pieza de baile.-Pidió haciendo una reverencia y llevándosela del lugar.-Nos vemos bellas damas.

-Cuidado donde posas tus manos Miroku.-Advirtieron ambas jóvenes.

Mientras el joven arrastraba a la castaña al centro de la pista cierto rubio la buscaba desesperadamente, pero no podía dar dos pasos sin que otro inversionista lo detuviese y no lo dejase ir hasta que concertaran una cita. Lo preocupante ahora era que antes observaba a Mimi platicando con Sakura y Hikari pero ahora no estaba con ellas.

-Me retiro Syaoran, muy buena recepción, como siempre.-Se despidió el rubio de su colega.

-¿Tan temprano Yamato?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Si, quédate un poco más.-Lo animó Kei Takashima.

-No, estoy muy cansado.-Se excusó.-Voy por Mimi y nos retiramos.

-Pero Mimi…-Iba a empezar Yamato.

-No te metas Syaoran.-Amenazó el rubio.

-Piensa bien lo que haces Yamato.-Fue lo único que dijo el heredero de Li.

-Ya lo hice, te lo aseguro.-Dicho lo cual se marchó de lugar mientras sus otros dos socios nada más compartieron una mirada significativa. Entre hombres saben como son las cosas y lo de Yamato estaba demás sospechoso.

-¿Crees lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó Li.

-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada.-Corroboró Takashima.-Tiene que haber un buen motivo para que esto esté pasando entre Sora y Yamato.-Dijo tomando su copa.-Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Tienes razón.-Aceptó Li bebiendo su copa.

* * *

-Déjeme decirle que es usted una excelente compañera de baile señorita Mimi.-Halagó el joven.

-Gracias.-Dijo la castaña avergonzada pero rápidamente bajó la mirada. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por ambas damas de sociedad.

Sora es esto, Sora es aquello, Sora es perfecta… Sora y Yamato…

Ella nunca podría llegar a siquiera a la mitad de la perfección con la que pintan a la inmaculada Sora.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo para que en esos ojitos tan hermosos haya tanta tristeza?

-No es nada.-Aseguró la joven forzándose para sonreír.

-Una carita tan bonita no debería estar tan triste.-Aseguró el joven acomodando un rebelde mechón de cabello de la castaña que de un momento a otro ya no se hallaba bailando con él.

-Miroku.-Dijo su nombre con un deje de coraje muy marcado.

-Yamato…

-Gracias por cuidar de mi secretaria.-Dijo hipócritamente.-Pero nos retiramos.-Anunció apretando su cuerpo contra el de Mimi.

-No le hacía nada.-Se defendió él ya que la mirada de Yamato era de acusación total y verdadera.-Fue un placer señorita Tachikawa, espero podamos volvernos a ver, a mi esposa le encantará conocerla.

-Adiós señor Houshi.-Se despidió la castaña mientras se quedaba a solas con el rubio. Así, nada más viéndose el uno al otro de frente a pesar de necesitarse tanto…

-Vámonos princesa.-Susurró el rubio al pasar junto a su oído de una manera ronca demostrando su desesperación.

La joven asintió y el rubio no pudo esperar, ni bien se cerró la puerta del ascensor que los llevaría al subterráneo a sacar su coche demandó sus labios con urgencia. De una manera pasional, urgente, pero no por eso menos tierna.

Esos besos tan únicos de ellos dos.

-Dios sabe que he llevado días queriendo hacer eso.-Contestó el rubio y sonrió al notar como la joven quedó esperando más…-Pequeña traviesa, espera un poco.

Afortunadamente las calles estaban desiertas y en menos de diez minutos ya se hallaban en su departamento. El rubio guardó su Volvo y rápidamente cargó a la castaña en sus brazos y tras un largo beso se dirigieron al ascensor.

Yamato no paraba de besar el rostro y cuello de la castaña en el trayecto hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, su pieza.

Pateó la puerta para que se cerrara, literalmente y se concentro en seguir besando sus labios.

-Yamato…-Tenía que hablar con él.-Yamato.-Pero no podría hacerlo si él seguía besándola de esa manera.-Yamato.

-Lo siento.-Susurró él entre besos.-Lamento haberte dejado sola, lamento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo. Pero créeme.-Pidió viéndola a los ojos.-Que soy quien más ha sufrido tú ausencia.

-Yamato…

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar y procuraré estar cerca para alejar a todos aquellos que se te acerquen.-Aseguró besando nuevamente sus labios y su cuello mientras bajaba la tira de su vestido y dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho.

-¿Tú me quieres Yamato?

La pregunta lo detuvo inmediatamente, no se la esperaba, nunca se la esperó. Alzó su rostro para ver a Mimi y la encontró con sus ojitos vidriosos y supo que era muy en serio. Pero porque no le contestaba

Entonces era verdad, ella no significaba nada serio para él. Solamente un juego, un escape. Ella solamente era…

Un Alquiler…

-No contestes.-Pidió la castaña forzando una sonrisa.-Después de todo, yo no soy Sora.-Dicho lo cual bajó la cabeza y pasó por el lado del rubio sin pensar que él la detuviera.

-Si, no eres Sora.-Contestó el rubio atrayéndola contra su pecho.-Y es por eso precisamente por lo que te quiero.

La castaña se sorprendió por la revelación dicha por el rubio pero cuando alzó la mirada para ver al rubio a los ojos no pensó encontrarse con una mirada tan sincera, tan pura, tan hermosa.

-Pero yo no soy perfecta como Sora y tú, son la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro.-Repitió ella las palabras de las esposas de los socios de Yamato.

-Y es todo eso lo que me cautivó Mimi.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Tú y tu forma de ser, esa manera tan tuya de dar todo por los demás, de no dejarte derrotar por nada.-Dijo el rubio tiernamente.-Tú rostro, tu cuerpo, tus labios, tu manera de hacer el amor conmigo, solo conmigo. No me había sentido tan feliz con alguien más desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yamato…

-No te lo negaré, amé a Sora con locura, con pasión.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero eso cambio desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y llegaste tú y cambiaste mi mundo, descubrí lo que eran los celos, sentí que alguien me pertenecía y que yo le volvía a pertenecer a alguien. Yo te necesito Mimi, te deseo, te amo Mimi, a ti y a nuestros hijos. Y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

La confesión fue inesperada, sorpresiva pero a la vez profunda para ella. Nunca se esperó que Yamato Ishida le dijera que la amaba, nunca.

-Entonces.-Se acercó a él y se puso en puntitas para quedar cerca de sus labios.-Bésame.-Dijo siendo ella quien por primera vez besara sus labios primero.

**Kiss Me too fiercely**

**Hold me too tight**

**I meed help beliving**

**You're with me tonight**

**My wildest dreams**

**Could not forsee**

**Lying beside you**

**With you wanting me**

-Mimi…-Susurró entre besos que no tardó en corresponder.

-Yo también Yamato, te amo y te deseo desde hace un tiempo.-Susurró ella entre besos y con sus manos ya nada trémulas intentando sacar la camisa del rubio y lográndolo.-Ámame Yamato…-Pidió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus bien marcados pectorales y los acariciaba con sutileza.

El rubio empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña con suma delicadeza, la guió hasta la cama donde la recostó cuidadosamente. Acariciaba cada centímetro de su rostro, de sus curvas, de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que solo le pertenece a él.

Solo por ese momento…

**And just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**I've lot all resistance**

**And crossed some boarderline**

**And if it turnes out**

**It's over too fast**

**I'll make every last moment last**

**As long as you're mine**

Bajó delicadamente el vestido de la joven dejando expuestos sus senos que estaban más grandes debido a la acumulación del alimento que se preparaba para que sus hijos lo bebieran. Dedicó un momento a cada una de esas cumbres que reclamaban su atención.

cariciándolas, lamiéndolas.

Ella no se quedaba atrás acariciando la espalda del rubio sensualmente excitándolo poco a poco con sus caricias. No tardó en intentar desabrochar el pantalón del rubio pero fue detenida por el mismo.

-Aún no princesa, sigamos…-Susurró cerca de su oído.-Explorando

**Maybe I'm brainless**

**Maybe I'm wise**

**But you've got me seeing**

**Though different eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen**

**Under your spell**

**And somehow I'm feeling**

**It's up that I fell**

Nunca se había sentido tan pleno, tan complete, tan feliz. Tal vez todo era una locura en un principio pero ahora todo lo veía desde otra perspectiva. Desde la perspectiva de un hombre enamorado. Dicen que uno solo se enamora una vez y en esta ocasión si estaba enamorado. De una mujer que no era su esposa, de quien le iba a dar tres niños, de alguien que se entregó a él y que ahora le pedía que la hiciera suya.

Por fin se deshizo del la pieza que cubría a la joven mujer. No pudo evitar detenerse a admirar su belleza, incluso con esa pancita de embarazada.

-Eres hermosa…

-No lo soy, estoy gorda,

-No es justo.-Susurró la castaña entre gemidos.-Tú aun estás vestido.

-Pero eso puede arreglarse pequeña.-La tranquilizó guiando sus manos a la prisión donde se encontraba la concentración de su deseo.

Finalmente se liberó aquella parte de su anatomía que reclamaba ser atendida mientras él ya la había despojado de su última prenda existente y se preparaba para el acto.

-Te amo…-Susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras él entraba lentamente en ella.

**Every moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**I'll wake up my body**

**And make up for lost time**

La danza de caderas no tardó en empezar, aquel baile tan íntimo de ambos, tan conocido, tan perfecto. El vaivén de caderas suave, lento, exótico tan suyo mientras se susurraban palabras dulces al oído. Demostrando su amor de manera verbal y física.

Finalmente llegaron al clímax e completa sincronía, él derramó su semilla en el vientre ya ocupado.

**And though I know I may know**

**I don't care**

**Just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**Come be how you want to**

**And see how bright we shine**

**Borrow the moonlight**

**Until it is though**

**And know I'll be here holding you**

**As long as you're mine**

Y ahí juntos, bajo el manto claro de la luna llena, el cuerpo de dos amantes yacían el uno con el otro. Juntos, enamorados.

Solo por ese momento…

-Estaré para ti siempre…-Susurró el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la castaña que yacía sobre su pecho respirando tranquilamente.-Él tiempo que seas mía…

Y procuraría que eso sea mucho tiempo más…

**¿Continuará…?

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que si y que no se hayan cansado a la hoja 20 XD! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?, ¿No les gustó? Por favor dejen sus RR dejándome saber como les pareció.**

**Digo ¿Qué tal el Takari? Con su beso en el mar, ¿El Taiora? Con sus momentos pasionales, ¿El Mimato? Con su confesión de amor, ¿Cuál les gustó más?**

**Al parecer todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero lamentablemente no todo puede ser así, pero no se preocupen que la autora no es tan mala y aún queda un capítulo miel sobre hojuelas que es el que sigue, de ahí viene el drama para luego un final feliz…**

**Esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes y su apoyo que me motivan a seguir así que si les gusta esta historia, hagan feliz a la autora y regálenme un RR, digo se que hay muchos lectores pero no todos dejan RR, espero se animen a dejarlos.**

**Por cierto aparentemente serán 16 capítulos igual que La Excepción, con epilogo incluido. Así que apenas vamos a la mitad. ¿No se han aburrido aún verdad?**

**Espero que no XD**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo a quienes leen y de manera especial a quienes se toman un momento de su tiempo y dejan sus reviews.**

**Gracias A:**

**Tachikawa de Ishida; Anisol; ****dark-fallen-angel91****; Nora Felton; Isabel Black; Ruichi-chan; Zulema; digimon4ever99; Taishou; Nailea; Mega (Me gusto mucho tu idea con lo de Amanecer eh? XD Lamento el retraso); -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Valerii Hyuga; DarlingCinderella; taioralove; Sicky; Hana Echizen; Guille; Eri (Eriii has vuelto! Estas bien? Espero que si! Cuidate mucho, espero que este capi te guste y que algún día encuentres tu contraseña, por cierto apenas vi special A por lo que recién me puedo reir de tu pic de cuenta Jajaja); l0v3nist; Shecci Ishida; Meems-ishikawa; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; emmylia91; maylu-liya; lovesasusaku4ever; Neerak; Raycel03; Majo G; Ana Mai; Sweetcarmen; ****FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE****; Grez; Melisa; Adrit126; bela de slytherin.**

**En serio muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, ya saben que hacer para que vuelva pronto. **

**DEJEN RR!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	10. Efímera Felicidad

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Deben admitir que no he tenido más de una semana de retraso y si toman en cuenta que fue debido a los exámenes, si no los hubiera tenido hubiera actualizado puntual.**

**Sinceramente les debo una gran disculpa porque por un momento llegue a dudar de vosotros porque los RR tardaron. ¡Pero llegaron! Y eso es lo que importa, por eso quería disculparme con mis amados lectores. También quiero dejar en claro que no es que uno simplemente se base en los RR. Pero como escritores amateur que somos el hecho de recibir unos pocos comentarios suyos nos elevan el ánimo y nos dan motivos para seguir escribiendo, sin embargo cuando un capí tiene pocos RR o alguien que generalmente comenta no lo hace uno se hace las interrogantes de: ¿Habrá gustado?, ¿Por qué no comentó? **

**Claro que se tiene en cuenta que hay enemigos públicos mortales que se comprometen para que uno no escriba/lea que son: La escuela (en ciertos casos), el colegio (en la mayoría de los casos) o la universidad (que es aún más estresante que los dos juntos)**

**Por cierto Cari Cazal, no puedo contestarte el RR y por consecuente tus preguntas a tu cuenta por motivos de la seguridad que tienes. Ya que tienes bloqueada la opción de los mensajes privados. Muchas gracias por el RR y respondiendo a tus preguntas. Sí, el Taiora siempre estará presente en mis historias como personaje secundario. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de escribir un Taiora siempre y cuando la inspiración correcta llegue! **

**Bueno sinceramente creo que este es un capítulo algo de relleno, ustedes me dirán. Hay avances, unos rápidos, otros lentos. Pero avances a la final! Espero que os agrade.**

**Sin más que molestarlos y agradecerles por el tiempo dedicado a este fic, me despido momentáneamente para que lo lean.**

**No olviden que hacer para que continúe. **

**Dejen RR!**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a una de mis incondicionales lectoras: Tachikawa de Ishida por su cumpleaños este último 28 de Octubre! Te quiero Sharon!**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Efímera Felicidad.**

-¡Mira que lindos Yamato!-Exclamaba una eufórica Mimi mientras maravillaba las mil bellezas para niños delante de sus ojos.-Son tan chiquitas…-Dijo tomando entre sus manos un par de medias para recién nacidos.-Y mira…

Yamato observaba con una cálida sonrisa a la castaña delante de él. Es que parecía una niña de cinco años en su primera visita a la juguetería en vez de una joven de diecinueve en una tienda para bebés.

-Mira Yamato.-Le apresuró a mirar.-Pero mira.-Pidió la mujer poniendo sus brazos en su apenas existente cintura, si parecía una niña de no ser por esa pancita de seis meses que indicaba que era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Su mujer…

-Vale, ya voy pero por favor no hagas mucho esfuerzo.-Pidió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven castaña.

-Según tú caminar es esforzarse demasiado.-Le reprochó la castaña dándole la espalda hasta que lo sintió junto a ella con un brazo delicadamente rodeo su cintura para acariciar su notorio vientre.

-Solo me preocupo, por los cuatro.-Señaló besando su cabeza rápidamente-¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Mira que preciosas.-Dijo señalando las tres cunas que estaban frente a ella colocadas simétricamente. Tenían todo, los edredones, las almohadas, incluso aquellos móviles con ositos que giraban mientras entonaban una tierna canción de cuna.

-Son muy lindas.-Estaba emocionado con la idea de ser padre y todo, pero no le provocaba chillar por la mínima cosita para bebé que encontrase como Mimi.

-¿Para cuándo espera?-Una voz femenina llamó la atención de Mimi.

-Dios mediante en tres meses nacen.-Señaló orgullosa la castaña.

-¿Nacen?-Preguntó la joven dependienta intrigada observando el normal vientre de la joven.

-Si, por favor, queremos esas tres cunas.-Indicó Ishida.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambas mujeres a la vez, ambas sorprendidas.

-Que queremos las tres.-Repitió el rubio.-Creo que una en rosa, una en azul y una en amarillo estará bien.

-Yamato…

-¡Esperan trillizos! ¡Oh, que encanto!-Chilló emocionada la chica.-No me lo hubiera imaginado, la señora no parece…

-Pero lo es.-La cortó el rubio.-Por favor, agregue esas tres cunas al pedido que tenemos.

El tono frío y áspero que Yamato usaba para todos excepto sus familiares podría asustar a cualquiera que no lo conociera y aquella dependienta no fue la excepción.

-Fuiste malo.-Le regañó Mimi.-La chica era agradable.

-Muy chillona.-Completó el rubio mirando hacía todos lados.

-¿Algo va mal?-Preguntó la castaña seria luego de notar lo precavido que estaba siendo el rubio.

-Nada.-Dijo él rápidamente forzando una sonrisa.-Vamos a ver las demás cosas.-Apremió.

No muy convencida Mimi accedió y acepto la mano que ofrecía el rubio para seguir sus compras. Habían decidido pasar un poco más de tiempo en Hong Kong con el único fin de descansar un poco y aprovechar el tiempo que tenían. Aquel día habían acordado salir de compras para los bebés y se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del rubio.

En su piso es muy cariñoso y atento, no la deja sola y trata en lo posible de estar con ella. Pero una vez fuera de este se comporta muy frío y distante. La observa pero también mira a todas las direcciones posibles como si buscara a alguien o…

Se escondiera de alguien.

-Son…-La cajera dicto la suma de todo lo adquirido sorprendiéndola, ella nunca hubiera podido pagar algo así-¿Efectivo o crédito?

-Crédito.-Contestó Yamato extendiendo su tarjeta de crédito a la cajera que rápidamente inició el trámite correspondiente.

-Necesito su firma señor Yamato…-La joven se sorprendió al ver el apellido del aludido, pero si ese era el hombre dueño de una de las corporaciones más exitosas de Japón. Pero ¿Acaso él no estaba casado con una importante diseñadora?

-Déjalo en Yamato.-Dijo fríamente mientras extendía un billete de cincuenta dólares a la cajera.-Si quieres mantener tu trabajo, déjalo en Yamato.

Entonces todo tenía sentido para Mimi. Era lógico, él era un hombre reconocido a nivel nacional, incluso tenía roce internacional. Eso sin mencionar a Sora. El verlo junto con otra mujer, embarazada, dando muestras de afecto y comprando cosas para el bebé daban a pensar a cualquiera que él estaba traicionando a su esposa.

Pero si eso era lo que estaba haciendo y ella lo sabía. Aún así le resulta incomodo notarlo y sentirse como una amante. De por si, gracias a las novelas de la tarde las amantes tenían siempre que ser las villanas mientras que él y ella eran las victimas. En este caso Yamato y Sora eran el feliz matrimonio que la bruja mala de Mimi Tachikawa había venido a romper. Eso era lo que la gente diría y ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de averiguar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó el rubio con sus gafas oscuras puestas al notar la seriedad de su acompañante. Mimi no contestó-¿Mimi?-Dijo tomándola de la mano a lo que ella rápidamente se soltó de él-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupado.

Las últimas semanas en Hong Kong habían sido maravillosas. Despertar en su cama junto a ella todos los días luego de haber hecho el amor, estar a su lado dejando el celular de lado y desconectarse por unos días de su monótona y aburrida vida cotidiana, ir a la playa de noche y caminar descalzos por la orilla. Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas, jamás pensó que le pasarían a él y que viviría todas esas experiencias junto a la mujer amada.

Estaba siendo feliz.

-Creo que si no me tomas de la mano y caminamos a una distancia prudente pensarán que somos simplemente amigos o familiares.-Contestó ella de manera mecánica y alejándose prudencialmente del rubio.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad.

El hacer lo que hacían llevaba muchos riesgos, bueno tal vez no tantos pero era él: Yamato Ishida una figura pública al igual que Sora y a pesar de que lo que siente por Sora no se acerca ni un poquito a lo que una vez sintió por ella tampoco puede dejar que se entere por otras personas, mucho menos por la prensa rosa que es tan inescrupulosa.

Eso implicaba que en lugares públicos como lo era un centro de comercio este a la expectativa y pendiente de quien está a su alrededor y quien no.

Pero no quería que Mimi estuviera alejada de él.

-Un helado para la futura mamá.-Ofreció un despachador de helados mientras le extendía un cono a la castaña.

-Muchas gracias.-Una encantadora sonrisa que le entrega a otro debido a que tenían que mantener las malditas apariencias.-En un momento le cancelo.

-Es usted muy hermosa si me permite decirlo.-La halagó el joven sonriéndola.-Y no se preocupe, el helado va por cuenta de la casa.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo contenta.

-No es necesario que le regalen nada, puedo pagarlo.-Dijo el rubio entrando en escena rápidamente y abrazando a la castaña por los hombros mientras depositaba un billete de diez veces mayor valor que el mismo helado.-Vámonos Mimi.

Si esas eran las consecuencias de alejarse un poco de ella, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué acaso ya ni a las embarazadas respetan?

-Yamato no creo que sea conveniente esta cercanía, nos están mirando.-Decía la castaña mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el rubio hacía un alejado rincón.

-Lo siento.-Dijo el rubio rápidamente

-¿Te avergüenzas?-Preguntó Mimi.

-¡No!-Exclamó él rápidamente.-Pero entiende por favor.-Pidió el rubio tomando delicadamente sus mejillas.-La prensa es cruel y no quiero que te ataquen. De por si hablarán pero primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con Sora.

-Lo sé y también lo siento pero…-Empezó a sollozar.-Estas malditas hormonas.-Ya derramaba lágrimas.-Me hicieron pensar que ya no me querías.

-Tontita.-Dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho-¿Cómo no te voy a querer?-Dijo inclinándose a besar sus labios.-Espera que lleguemos al departamento y te lo demuestro.-Dijo volviendo a reclamar sus labios con vehemencia.

-Te quiero…-Dijo Mimi luego del beso.

-Yo te amo.-Dijo acercándose a ella para un tercer beso pero tres leves golpes impidieron su acercamiento-¿Qué…?

-Creo que ellos creen que ya fueron demasiados besos en diez minutos.-Exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa-¿Verdad pequeños?, papi ya le dio muchos besos a mami.

-Celosos.-Masculló el rubio entre molesto y divertido.

-De tal padre…-Dijo separándose de él un poco.-Tales hijos.-Y le regalo una traviesa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le pertenece a él.-Por cierto pensaste en que pueden ser tres niños verdad.

-Si, o también tres niñas.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se dirigían al subterráneo a por su coche.-Por eso escogí uno de cada color.

-Si tenemos tres niños, ¿Vestiremos a uno de rosa?-Preguntó asustada.

-No tontita, compraremos algo en verde.-Explicó el rubio.-Y si son niñas compraremos lila.-Una vez en el piso de abajo y asegurándose de estar totalmente solos reclamó sus labios nuevamente, pero ahora no fueron efímeros besos sino más bien profundos y apasionados besos sin importarle siquiera las pequeñas pataditas que sentía provenientes del vientre de la castaña.

-Celosos.-Masculló Mimi luego del beso.

-Chocolate.-Dijo el rubio saboreando el beso.-Mi favorito.

Pero a pesar de todo no podían sentirse más dichosos…

* * *

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, este tipo de cosas se supone que les pasa a las chicas normales pero no a ella.

Nunca nadie la había terminado, siempre era ella la que acababa con las esperanzas de los chicos porque después de todo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la cambiaria a ella por una pobre desahuciada como la tal Haruka?, no Hikari.

Pero Takeru Takaishi se había atrevido a humillarla de esa manera tan… vergonzosa.

Y para agregarle la cereza a su pastel su agencia decide ponerse fastidiosa y no enviarla a la pasarela en París porque tienen una "mala actitud"

-¡¿Quién tiene una mala actitud?-Chilló molesta.-No Catalina, no vas a París, te vas a Hong Kong a "reflexionar"-Los imitó con muecas.-Infelices.-Gruñó molesta.

Ahora solo podía hacer la única cosa que le hacía quitarse toda esa tensión: Desfalcar de manera desproporcional el estado de cuenta de su papi, o sea comprar hasta que canse. Y al parecer fue justo a tiempo ya que según sus fuentes la nueva colección de invierno de Dolcce&Gabana.

Tenía que pensar en algo, pero ¿En qué? Si su círculo social se enteraba que el conocido Takeru Takaishi la había dejado miles de rumores se esparcirán alrededor de su hermoso nombre. Necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta aunque sea el tiempo suficiente para tener la oportunidad de terminarlo ella, públicamente.

Pero ¿Qué estrategia podría usar para atraerlo de vuelta a ella?

-Un embarazo….-Lo meditó por unos momentos.-No, eso es muy novelesco además que Takeru podría encargarse de asegurarlo en menos de veinticuatro horas.-Descartó la idea.-Una enfermedad terminal…-Meditó nuevamente.-No, tendría el mismo resultado y me quiero lo suficiente para intentar acabar con mi preciosa vida por él aunque sea una falsa alarma. Pero entonces ¿Qué…?

Las esperanzas estaban casi perdidas hasta que la oportunidad perfecta se puso delante de ella. Sus orbes amatistas se abrieron de par en par al notar lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. Desde su descapotable del año se distinguía a la perfección quien era el protagonista de dicho espectáculo. Un beso nada tímido sino pasional era el que le estaba dando su ex-cuñado, porque ese era Yamato Ishida y eso podría jurarlo. Pero lo interesante ahí no era ver a Yamato, no, era a la mujer a la que estaba besando la cual no era la diseñadora Sora Takenouchi.

Y la gran idea se cruzó por su mente…

Chantaje…

Eso siempre funcionaba. Sacó su moderno celular y tomo una foto con el mayor acercamiento posible después de todo eso bastaría para acabar con la reputación de los Ishida o bien sería la comidilla de la prensa rosa. Pero su principal objetivo era otro…

-Ya eres mío… de nuevo.

Takeru Takaishi…

* * *

La cabeza la explotaba.

El constante sonido de la mina del bolígrafo entrando y saliendo del mismo la iba a volver loca en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?-Preguntó el joven médico.

-Michael…-Su joven secretaria trataba de mantener la paciencia lo más que podía pero estaba llegando a su límite.

-Se están tardando Nai, la reunión fue hace semanas y ellos aún no llegan.-Comentó el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Y?-Preguntó la morena.-Eso no es asunto tuyo Michael, no eres su padre, no eres nadie para ella acéptalo.

-¡Pero yo la amo!-Le gritó, no de manera intencional pero el estrés que cargaba sumado a las dudas y al coraje de saber que su medio hermano estaba con la mujer que él había amado silenciosamente.

-¡Pero ella le ama a él!-Gritó la joven de cabellos rizados.

-¡No!-Gritó el rubio-¡Soy su mejor amigo!, ¡Ella me quiere!

-¡Pero no te ama!-Exclamó ella-¿Has visto como le mira?, perdón ¿Cómo SE miran? Tú hermano ama a Mimi y ella le corresponde totalmente.

-Eso no es cierto.-Masculló el siempre calmado rubio entre dientes.-Yo he sido quien ha estado a su lado siempre, siempre. No…-Se detuvo un momento.-No sería justo.

-Tienes razón.-Aceptó la joven.-No sería justo pero Michael despierta, la vida no es justa.

Los ánimos se habían apaciguado, ya no gritaban, solamente se miraban. Era hora de cerrar el consultorio así que en silencio ambos salieron del lugar. Ya había caído la noche, para variar aquel día habían tenido que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando y la joven secretaria aún tenía que ir al metro a su casa.

Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra desde que salieron del consultorio hasta ahora que se supone deben separarse en el estacionamiento.

-Nai… yo…-Era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, si dejaba de lado a Mimi y a su familia. Su carrera era exigente y absorbente por lo que a pesar de tener colegas estos tenían las mismas o incluso más responsabilidades que él por lo que tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo era difícil.

Pero Nailea era eso para él, una amiga. Ya que una secretaria normal cumple sus horas de trabajo y se marcha, ella se queda hasta la hora que él se va. Una secretaria normal no se toma la molestia de vincularse o de familiarizar mucho con su jefe, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía con él. Incluso ese día, otra secretaria hubiese cumplido con sus horas de trabajo y se hubiera marchado, pero ella se quedó con él incluso después de cómo le grito a pesar de ella ser inocente de todo.

-¿Si?-Preguntó la joven.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó sinceramente.-No debí gritarte así, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y me volví loco y…-Sintió un dedo en sus labios y pudo ver una gran sonrisa de la joven justo frente a él.

-Vale, tranquilo.-Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer, le amaba demasiado para no perdonarlo.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa.-Ofreció él con una sonrisa, llovía y hacía frío no podía dejarla ir sola.

En silencio subió al Volvo plateado que manejaba Michael, el camino a su casa no era ni largo ni corto pero siempre se le hacía más extenso cuando el rubio la acompañaba, tal vez era una forma de alargar los momentos a su lado. Un semáforo los detuvo a la mitad del camino el silencio estaba presente pero no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos. Hasta que el rubio lo rompió repentinamente.

-Sabes.-Le dijo calmado y tranquilo.-Aunque me puse como un loco allá me di cuenta de algo que no estaba considerando.

-¿Si?

-Yamato está casado Sora.-Recordó.-Y Mimi tendrá el hijo que mantendrá a ambos más unidos que nunca. Entonces yo tengo oportunidad con ella y…

-Sabes Michael, tienes razón.-Dijo la joven interrumpiendo a su jefe.-La vida no es justa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el médico-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó al verla abrir la puerta de su coche.

-A que no es justo que queriéndote como te quiero tú solamente pienses en Mimi Tachikawa.-Dijo saliendo del coche y corriendo rápidamente a la estación de buses evitando mojarse en lo posible.

-¡Nai!-Gritó el rubio-¡Nailea!

Pero era en vano, la lluvia dificultaba que su voz se escuche y el cambio de color del semáforo a verde alentaba a los coches a pitarle para que avance dejándole sin otra opción que obedecer.

Estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la morena tanto que por inercia sus manos guiaban el volante hasta su casa. Agradece haber salido tarde por lo que no había tráfico de otra manera hubiera ocurrido un accidente. Finalmente aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa y sin prisa ni apremio caminó hacia su pórtico. Una vez ahí, mojado y a oscuras fue como si volviera a la Tierra y los acontecimientos previamente ocurridos aparecieron como si de una película se tratase, acaso…

¿Nai se había confesado?

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Bufó un rubio molesto.

-Yo tampoco.-Susurró Hikari.

-No puedo creer que tú prima me compare con ¡ESO!-Dijo señalando la pantalla del televisor.

-Yo no puedo creer que estés aquí viendo Sakura Card Captor en vez de estar en tus demás obligaciones.-Le regañó la castaña.

-No me regañes linda.-Pidió el rubio con cara de niño pequeño que al cual su mami le retó.-Además si vamos a salir con tú tía y tú endemoniada prima tenía que saber quién es el animalejo ese con el cual me compara.-Dijo ofendido.-Y me doy cuenta que es… ¡Eso!

Hikari suspiró resignada. Desde lo ocurrido en la playa el rubio galeno ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella que del que pasaba con sus pacientes eso era seguro. Aunque cada que sonaba alguna alarma de emergencia la dejaba y se iba a chequear que acontecía.

-Ahora es así porque aun no llegas ni a la mitad de la serie.-Le explicó con paciencia.-En unos diez capítulos más recuperará su forma original.

-Eso espero porque hasta ahora solo he visto puras tonterías de niñas.-Se quejó cual niño chiquito.-Que la niña vive enamorada del enamorado de su hermano.-Y antes que Hikari refuté algo agregó.-Soy hombre Hikari y nadie me quita que entre el tal Yukito y Touya algo ocurre. Luego el mocoso que está enamorado también de Yukito, eso es gay. ¿¡Qué tiene Yukito que todos están enamorados de él!

-Primero la niña y el "mocoso".-Hizo el ademán con los dedos.-Acaban juntos, no es gay. Segundo bueno yo también guardo mis dudas sobre Touya y Yukito, tercero ya hasta empiezas a hablar como Kero al llamar al hermoso de Syaoran mocoso y cuarto ¿No deberías estar atendiendo enfermos?-Cuestionó dejando su tejido de lado, estaba a punto de acabar la chambra, ya luego solo quedaban los escarpines, guantes y gorrita.

-Fácil, quiero estar con mi novia un rato más.-Explicó él con una sonrisa que logró que los colores se le suban a la cara a la castaña.-Te vez linda rojita, en especial si es por causa mía.-Dijo acercándose para besar sus labios.

-No soy tú novia.-Cortó rápidamente al rubio que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el joven confuso.

-Que aún no me lo has pedido.-Dijo sacándole la lengua al médico.

-Eres una bruja con cara de ángel.-Le reconoció el rubio.

-Y tú un lobo disfrazado de oveja.-Le contestó Hikari.

-Te haces de rogar.-Murmuró con fastidio.

-Si quieres ser mi primer novio debes pedírmelo.-Dijo a manera de ultimátum.

La idea lo enterneció bastante, saber que sería el primer novio de aquella joven que sin intentarlo siquiera se había ganado un espacio en su corazón lo llenaba de dicha, una dicha que llevaba años sin sentir. Así que con rapidez se puso de pié, tomó su mano mientras la castaña se ruborizaba

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hikari?-Preguntó sinceramente. No era lástima ni obligación, él quería ser su novio y quizá en un futuro ser más de ella. Sus años de Don Juan habían acabado y sorpresivamente no se arrepentía de ello.

-Si.-Susurró la castaña sonriéndole al joven médico que es como un ángel para ella. El mismo ángel que vio la primera vez que entró a esa clínica, el mismo que le rompió el corazón sin saberlo cuando le vio con la exuberante rubia y el que ahora la hacía muy feliz y se inclinaba a besarla.

-Hikari…-Una voz masculina se escuchó desde la puerta justo en el momento en el cual el rubio iba a besar a la castaña y los sorprendió a ambos.

-Daisuke…-Susurró la joven horrorizada viendo a su amigo parado en el umbral de la puerta con un ramo de margaritas en su mano y su cara sorprendida y decepcionada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.-Sabías que yo…-Su rostro se desfiguró hasta uno de ira y remordimientos.-No es justo.-Dijo soltando las margaritas y marchándose del lugar.

-¡Daisuke!-Gritó Hikari, había sido egoísta y no había pensado en él. No se merecía eso. Como pudo quiso levantarse para seguirlo pero fue detenida por Takeru.

-Déjame hablar a mí con él.-Pidió el rubio con una seriedad nada usual en él por lo que se vio obligada a acceder a su petición para luego ver a Takeru salir de la habitación en busca de Daisuke.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba en el mismo lugar donde él mismo le había visto besar a Hikari. Lentamente caminó hacía él sacando un cigarro en el camino, cuando el castaño lo sintió llegar rápidamente se puso de pié a manera defensiva.

-¿Quieres uno?-Preguntó indiferentemente el galeno.

-Siendo médico deberías saber que no es bueno fumar.-Dijo rechazando la oferta de manera diferente.

-De acuerdo Daisuke, dime lo que quieras decirme si quieres gritarme incluso…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que un fuerte golpe impactó con su mejilla y al tomarlo por sorpresa no pudo mantenerse en equilibrio.

-Solo te diré una cosa Takaishi.-Dijo con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por sus cabellos.-No está sola, hazla sufrir y sufrirás mil veces más.-Dicho lo cual dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar dejando al rubio tirado en el piso pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así lo haré.-Dijo al viento…

Daisuke había sido un buen rival…

* * *

Tensión…

Hay varios significados para esa palabra, en física es la contra fuerza que sostiene a un peso y tiene igual valor que dicha masa multiplicada por la gravedad. Pero no era esa clase de tensión la que sentían en ese instante.

-¡Una vez más!-Gritó la pelirroja a su grupo de modelos.-Y está vez sin errores.

Se escuchó el bufido conjunto de las esbeltas mujeres que ya agotadas por el ensayo se quejaban molestas.

-Deberían dejar de bufar tanto y en vez de eso ponerse a trabajar.-Les aconsejó con sus manos en sus sienes.-Mi cabeza estallará.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó una voz masculina llamando la atención nuevamente de los presentes-¡¿Quién hierve tanto el café?

Taichi y Sora, Sora y Taichi. Ambos cruzaron una mirada en la cual se dijeron más cosas de las que las palabras podrían expresar. Primero las aflojaron y se relajaron para luego volver al mundo real en el cual vivían.

Por cierto muy incómodos en esos momentos.

-Taichi, cielo.-Dánica, su veterana jefa trató de calmar al castaño.-Has estado muy exasperante estos últimos días ¿Algo va mal?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No Dánica, nada va mal.-Contestó él molesto, parece que la vieja no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que interrumpió hace unas semanas.

-¡De nuevo!-Gritó molesta Sora.-Ashley concéntrate por favor.-Gritó a la modelo.

-Sora también ha estado muy irritante estos días.-Pensó en voz alta.-Deben estar estresados por el desfile de la colección.

-Seguro.-Murmuró el castaño.-Si supieras…

-¿Dijiste algo cielo?-Preguntó la mujer.

-No, nada.-Segó rápidamente gesticulando con sus manos.

-¡Es cierto! Si Sora supiera la buena nueva seguro y se relaja.-Dijo emocionada-¡Sora linda ven un momento!-Pidió a la pelirroja que rápidamente se dirigió donde su jefa.-Buenas noticias Sora.

-¿Si?-Preguntó sin interés dándole una mirada furtiva al castaño.

-Sí, todo salió bien linda.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si es de tanta urgencia volver a Japón como lo era en un principio, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

Fueron dos expresiones, primero sorpresa y luego… ¿alegría? Por la mente de la diseñadora solo cruzaban dos palabras: "Mi Hijo" ya son casi siete meses que se ha perdido de la maravillosa experiencia la cual quería vivir desde que tenía uso de razón. Volvería a su hogar, ¿hogar?, más bien a su casa o mejor dicho mansión con su… esposo.

La expresión en el rostro de Taichi era una mescla de miedo con sorpresa y por su mente solo circulaban los pensamientos de: "Se va" "Se va" "Se va"

Y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Son buenas noticias ¿verdad linda?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó ella quedamente.

-Si gustas puedes irte a descansar hoy linda.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Y tú también Taichi, te vez agotado y haber si así se te quita ese mal humor que llevas.

-Claro.-Murmuró él quedamente-¿Te llevo Sora?-Preguntó quedamente a lo que la diseñadora asintió nada más.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin se lleven bien chicos.-Dijo contenta.-Lástima que sea justo cuando Sora se vaya aunque como ambos son del mismo país tal vez algún día se encuentren ahí, si es que vuelves ahí Taichi.

El castaño no contestó, simplemente sonrió a Dánica y se despidió con la mano mientras escuchaba los gritos de Pashmina, mejor dicho los oía porque no escuchaba nada. Su cerebro estaba concentrado nada más en la mujer que iba delante de él con el cabello pelirrojo y un poco más largo de cómo llegó.

Se subieron en su coche en absoluto silencio y condujeron bajo el oscuro manto de la noche londinense hasta el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba la mujer.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que supo decir una vez frente a la puerta del hotel.-Mira yo…-Pero fue silenciada por un imprevisto beso por parte del castaño que aprovechó su descuido para profundizarlo. Explorando con su lengua experta la cavidad bucal de la chica.

-No sé tú pero creo que el otro día nos interrumpieron a la mitad de algo importante.-Dijo él deteniendo el beso y pasando de los labios al cuello.

-¿Si?-Gimió ella al sentir los labios del joven sobre su cuello.

-Si… y no se tu pero yo quiero terminarlo ahora.-Dijo roncamente volviendo a tomar posesión de los labios de la pelirroja que correspondió apremiante al beso urgente del joven.

-Vale, pero subamos a la recámara.-Indicó ella jadeante y ruborizada mientras recibía una sonrisa como respuesta a su invitación.

Una pícara sonrisa se coló en el rostro del castaño, una sonrisa traviesa, propia de un niño al cual le acababan de conceder una travesura y bueno era más o menos así. Como si fueran dos ladrones entraron sigilosamente a la recámara de la pelirroja. Donde una vez cerrada la puerta el castaño abordó a la diseñadora y reclamó sus labios con la única intensión de terminar lo iniciado en previas semanas.

Los besos y las caricias aumentaban conforme la ropa desaparecía liberando la pasión que durante semanas tuvo que mantenerse oculta. Aquel día, en el suelo de su lugar de trabajo fueron interrumpidos por su propia jefa, de manera que apenas y tuvieron tiempo de aparentar normalidad y sonreírle hipócritamente.

-Te necesito.-Susurró el castaño mientras besaba los hombros desnudos y el nacimiento de los pechos de la joven.

-Yo también.-No se dio cuenta cuando lo dijo pero después de todo, era verdad. Y aunque sea una última vez quería disfrutarlo.

Después de todo luego de ese encuentro aquella noche sobre su escritorio admitió que sentía atracción por el castaño que la fastidiaba tanto y la dicha de saber que pronto volvería a casa se vio repentinamente empañada ante la realidad de saber que tendría que despedirse de todo a lo que se ha acostumbrado en los últimos seis meses.

Incluyendo al molesto fotógrafo.

Taichi embestía contra el delgado cuerpo de la mujer debajo de él, mientras con su mano recorría el cuerpo recientemente conocido pero del mismo por el cual había sentido una especie de adicción inmediata y como misma droga no quería que se vaya, la quería tener siempre a su disposición.

La quería a ella siempre a su lado.

El clímax deseado los golpeó al mismo tiempo, una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces hasta que fatigados pero satisfechos quedaron acostados uno junto al otro. Sin abrazos o besos pícaros debido a la no definida situación en la que vivían. Pero juntos.

-Esto fue…-Empezó a hablar Sora luego de recuperarse un poco.-Una despedida.-Terminó sorprendiéndose ella misma por el tono de voz apagado que usó al decirlo.

-Quédate.-Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente y por consecuente lo primero que dijo.

-No puedo…-Dijo observando detenidamente la foto que había sobre el buró junto a su cama.

Esa foto en la que ella aparecía feliz del brazo de aquel rubio, de su marido. Taichi cayó en cuenta de la realidad, esto era un juego, eran amantes temporales y él lo sabía, es más él lo provocó. Sin imaginarse cuan duro sería al momento de dejarla ir.

El juego se volteó y ahora estaba en su contra. Ella tenía su vida hecha, una casa, un trabajo y un marido esperándola allá mientras él… no tenía a nadie.

-Sabes…-Empezó a decir luego de quitar su atención de la vil fotografía.-El día que mis padres murieron y mi hermana se perdió, iban a recogerme a Hokkaido. Tenía un partido pero se suspendió por el terrible tiempo que hacía incluso había alerta de tornado. Mis padres asustados tomaron a mi hermana y fueron a recogerme.-Siguió su relato.-La calzada mojada y un conductor imprudente cambiaron mi vida en menos de una hora. Y me dejaron solo.-No quería dar pena, no, pero el sentimiento de volver a sentirse abandonado lo hizo desahogarse de aquella pesada culpa que sentía ya desde hace muchísimos años.

-Aún tienes a tú hermana.-Le recordó Sora.-Puedes encontrarla a ella.

Hikari… su hermanita era ahora su único motivo.

-La encontraré.-Dijo con decisión el castaño.

-Cuando vayas, búscame.-Por un momento esas palabras le esperanzaron pero afortunadamente las escondió muy bien.-Estoy segura que Yamato podría ayudarte a encontrarla, conoce a mucha gente.-Eso fue como un balde de agua helada.

-Si…-Respondió él.-También podría hablar con él y decirle donde te gusta que te toquen.-Contestó él con una burlona sonrisa.

-Tonto fotógrafo.-Masculló la pelirroja acomodándose mejor en su pecho.-Pero por hoy no quiero pelear.-Dijo alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos chocolate los cual quizá no pueda volver a ver en mucho tiempo sino que serán reemplazados por las orbes azules de su marido.

Del mismo por el cual ya no sabe lo que siente. Pero esa era su vida, la vida que ella mismo quiso seguir.

-Si, yo tampoco.-Contestó el joven de alborotados cabellos abrazando a la diseñadora y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos castaños iguales a los suyos pertenecientes a la joven mujer de otro hombre por la cual ahora que se va empiezan a reconsiderar lo que siente por ella. Inclinó su cabeza para unir sus labios con los labios de la pelirroja. Pero este beso era diferente a los que se habían dado antes que contenían más que nada pasión, lujuria y necesidad. Este beso era lento, delicado tierno y transmitía muchos sentimientos, entre ellos…

El dolor de una despedida…

* * *

La estampa parecía propia de imagen de calendario.

Y cómo no iba a serlo con dos parejas de tórtolos enamorados haciéndose cariños mutuamente. Un par de rubios y un par de castañas.

Separándolos una improvisada hoguera demostrando que aparentemente estaban acampando. No, no habían ido a excursiones en las montañas sino al lago y habían estado movilizados. Por la condición de Mimi muy a pesar de lo que ella diga no podía sobre esforzarse llevando consigo tres criaturas y Hikari a pesar de estar respondiendo bien al tratamiento tampoco podía abusar.

A pesar de ello luego de verse después de algunas semanas, las hermanas insistieron en salir juntas con sus… novios y ellos como dignos consentidores accedieron bajo sus condiciones.

-Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermanita, Takeru.-Amenazó la castaña mayor mientras reposaba sobre el regazo del rubio mayor que acariciaba su notorio vientre.

-Lo mismo digo Takeru, cuida de Hikari.-Señaló el rubio mayor a su hermanito.

-Se supone que eres mi hermano y que deberías pedirle a ella que me cuide.-Se quejó el menor.

-Tienes razón, corrijo: Hikari cuida muy bien de Takeru que puede comportarse como un niño de cinco años cuando quiere.-Dijo a manera de burla.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que yo soy el malo?-Preguntó el rubio menor.-Tú eres la bruja disfrazada de ángel.-Un golpe en las costillas detuvo si burla.-Eso dolió, ¿vieron?-Preguntó a su hermano y a la otra castaña.-Una bruja.

Los cuatro rieron ante las ocurrencias del joven, Yamato observó a Mimi y aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso a la castaña que tenía en su regazo. Mientras Takeru hizo propio con Hikari aprovechando el momento de distracción de los mayores. Para luego del beso ambas castañas estaban ruborizadas y los rubios con sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro.

-No puedo creer que mi hermanita tenga novio.-Dijo Mimi.-Debiste decírmelo.

-Yo no podía creer que mi hermana estuviera embarazada.-Señaló Hikari en su defensa.-Estamos a mano además que todo fue muy rápido.

-Los Ishida somos rápidos.-Señaló Takeru refiriéndose a él mismo como un Ishida, algo que no había hecho en años.-Aunque Yamato siempre fue el más rápido, incluso ahora no deja de sorprenderme.-Lógicamente esa frase iba con doble sentido al ver lo especialmente cariñosos que se hallaban ese par.-Mira que pronto será padre.-La arregló a su beneficio.

-Sí Takeru.-Murmuró Yamato entre dientes.

-Hablando de eso.-Interrumpió Hikari-¿Cómo está el bebé?, ¿Ya saben qué será?

-Están muy bien.-Respondió la futura mamá con añoro.

-¿Están?-Preguntó Hikari incrédula a lo que Mimi y Yamato sonrieron cómplices.

-Serán tres-Dijo Yamato acariciando el abultado vientre.

-¡Tres!-Gritó Hikari luego de liberarse de la impresión, observó detenidamente a su novio el cual parecía-¡Y tú lo sabías!-Le reprochó, pero no se molestó sino más bien sonrió abiertamente viendo el vientre de su hermana.-Que alegría.-Dijo contenta.

-Vamos linda.-Animó Takeru.-Busquemos leña que pronto se nos acabará.-Takeru guiñó un ojo a Yamato el cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Voy.-Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pié.-En seguida volvemos.

Luego de que la pareja desapareciera de un plano visible Mimi se levantó del regazo de Yamato con algo de dificultad y se dirigió al río a recoger agua para empezar a preparar la cena.

-¿Por qué te levantas?-Preguntó el rubio algo desconforme.

-Tengo que preparar la cena.-Contestó ella simplemente.

-Te ayudo.-Señaló el rubio.

-No señor.-Dijo la castaña repentinamente.-No queremos huevos fritos que terminen revueltos.-Dijo burlándose de aquella vez que él había insistido en preparar la cena.

-Fue solo una vez.-Dijo en su defensa.-Y quedaron deliciosos.-Dijo acercándose para besarla en los labios.

-Si.-Dijo entre besos.-Debo admitir que no quedaron nada mal.-Luego se separó de él.

-Mimi.-Se quejó el rubio.

-Tengo que…-Fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando los brazos del rubio la cargaron en vilo y la llevaron al río.

-Lo sé, pero ya lo harás luego ¿Si?-Pidió el rubio con una pícara sonrisa.-Ahora te quiero solo para mí.-Y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios mientras caminaba más al fondo.

-No tan lejos.-Pidió Mimi repentinamente apretando su cuerpo al bien formado torso del rubio.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó Yamato divertido.

-Si, porque no sé nadar y ahora peso cuatro veces lo normal.-Explicó la castaña.-No podrás sostenernos por tanto tiempo.

-Siempre los sostendré.-Dijo Yamato.-Y nunca los dejaré solos Mimi.-Dijo seriamente perdiéndose en aquellos orbes almendrados que tanto le gustaban.-Nunca.

La joven castaña sonrió enternecida y sus alborotadas hormonas incluso ocasionaron que un llanto.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-Preguntó Mimi con una dulce sonrisa al rubio que empezó a reír.

-De hecho no.-Dijo él seriamente.-Pero me lo has demostrado y eso es mucho más importante.-Dijo besando sus labios nuevamente-¿Te he dicho que quiero hacerte el amor en este instante?-Dijo con voz ronca mientras besaba su cuello.-Te me haces irresistible con tu vestido empapado.

-No, no lo habías mencionado.-Le supo decir la castaña mientras sentía como el rubio bajaba de su hombro a su seno derecho.-Yamato, ahora no. Hikari y Takeru pueden volver en cualquier…

-Tranquila, tardarán. Tenemos tiempo.-Fue casi una súplica por parte del rubio.

-No.-Pero estaba a punto de perder la batalla.

-Te deseo, te necesito.-Dijo mientras besaba sus senos.-Te amo.

-¡Búsquense un motel!-Gritó cierta conocida voz masculina a los jóvenes.

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo a Takeru en todos los idiomas y de todas las maneras que conocía.

-Que pena.-Masculló Mimi ocultando su rostro y su vergüenza en el bien formado pecho del rubio.

-Lo mato.-Masculló en cambio el rubio teniendo a Mimi con un brazo y con el otro haciendo una señal obscena a su hermanito que no se aguanto y empezó a reír.

Por suerte el agua estaba fría y si sumabas a eso su coraje en esos momentos la prioridad de sus deseos habían cambiado ahora.

Solo quería matar a Takeru…

Luego de superar la vergüenza y de que en todo el camino Yamato le explicara como si fuese una niña chiquita que lo pasó no tenía nada de malo ni era algo nuevo para Takeru. Además de una promesa a golpearlo hasta decir basta cuando lleguen a la orilla finalmente la castaña pudo volver a la normalidad. Yamato cumplió su promesa y no se volvió a hablar del asunto ya que por cada risa divertida que Takeru emitía era un golpe seguro por parte de su hermano mayor. Hikari la miraba avergonzada y sorprendida, como si recién se hiciera a la idea de cómo ella y Yamato procrearon a los gemelos pero al igual que Yamato lo tomó como algo normal.

Gracias a Dios su tía no estaba ahí, ella si se hubiera desmayado e incluso hubiera entrado al río con la única intensión de castrar al rubio.

Finalmente prendieron el fuego y cocinaron pescados previamente obtenidos por los rubios. Hikari pidió que Mimi cantara y acompañada por la guitarra de Yamato cantaron "As long as you're mine". Para luego finalmente despedirse las castañas y dirigirse a la única tienda, mientras los chicos se quedaban afuera según ellos, era de hombres dormir a la intemperie.

-De verdad le amas ¿Verdad Mimi?-Preguntó Hikari una vez acostadas.

-Si…-Contestó la aludida.-De verdad lo amo.

Mientras fuera de la tienda dos hermanos estaban acostados viendo las estrellas en su mayor esplendor, cosa que no pueden ver a menudo en la ciudad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niños siempre veníamos de campamento?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Si, era una vez, en la primera semana de cada mes.-Recordó el rubio.-Papá decía que era cuando las estrellas brillaban con más fulgor.

-¿Has sabido algo de…?-Preguntó Takeru y no le hizo falta acabar la oración.

-No, nada personalmente.-Contestó el mayor.-Sus cuentas, las cuales pago son de un ser humano de clase media, no gasta más del presupuesto normal.-Explicó.

-Cierto, después de todo la empresa era de mamá.-Recordó Takeru.-Yamato… tú hablarías con él si es que lo pidiera.

-No lo sé Takeru.-Contestó el rubio.-Ahora que será padre desde ahora siento que nunca querré decepcionar a mis hijos y me da rabia saber que él si nos decepcionó.-Se sinceró Yamato.-Por otro lado a pesar de que no han nacido no me imagino lo terrible y doloroso que sería que mis hijos no me hablaran, que cuando los buscara ellos me rechazaran. Hiroaki se equivocó y no volverá a ser el héroe que fue para mí pero creo que ahora si él quisiera pasar a saludarme, no se lo negaría.

-Yo no sé como reaccionaría si te soy sincero.-Dijo el menor.-Al menos con Hiroaki, sin embargo siento que tengo que hacer las paces con Michael.

-Me alegro, y era hora.-Reconoció Yamato.-Es increíble la influencia que tuvo Hikari en ti, en menos de una semana terminas con la hueca de tu novia e incluso quieres hacer las pases con Michael.

-Exactamente lo contrario de ti.-Dijo Takeru.-Decides acabar con tu matrimonio, te peleas con Michael y estás dispuesto a escuchar a papá.

-Papá fue uno de los que más me presionó luego de lo ocurrido con Sora a que me casara con ella dijo que era el destino, supongo que ahora que encontré a Mimi y me he vuelto a enamorar me siento un poco menos resentido ya que si lo ves desde cierto punto de vista si no me hubiera casado con Sora tal vez nunca la hubiera conocido.-Admitió.-Tal vez si era el destino del que tanto hablabas.

-Ni yo a Hikari.-Reconoció el rubio menor.-Hikari…-Suspiró.-Debería estar durmiendo con ella en este momento.

-Te lo mereces.-Recordó el mayor a su hermanito.

-Vamos, que tú también quisieras estar con Mimi para terminar lo que empezaron en la tarde.-Dijo con picardía.

-Y por esos pensamientos es mejor que duermas alejado de Hikari.-Le recordó el rubio.-Por cierto ¿Cómo reaccionó Catalina?

-No sé, me fui una vez que le dije que no quería estar con ella más.-Dijo con simpleza.

Ambos rieron por la realidad de los hechos, pero reían contentos, felices. Ya que todo lo que estaban viviendo les parecía tan irreal, era como un tiempo fuera solo que estaban felices.

Una felicidad de la cual se habían echo ambos acreedores desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el rubio en voz alta al ver el nuevo texto que había llegado a su celular, le sorprendía ver de quien era el mensaje pero esa sorpresa no se comparó a la que sintió una vez que abrió el mensaje y vio la imagen.-Perra.-Soltó en un momento de enfado llamando la atención de su hermano mayor y escribiendo rápidamente en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Yamato intrigado por la reacción de Takeru.

-Míralo tú mismo.-Y le cedió al rubio el teléfono, específicamente con el mensaje de texto abierto. En dicho mensaje procedente de la ex novia del rubio lo amenazaba con que regrese con ella o mostraría aquella foto a los medios. En dicha foto se podía apreciar a Mimi y a él besándose apasionadamente si mal no lo recuerda en las tiendas de Hong Kong.

Yamato sabía que era peligroso, incluso habían discutido con Mimi por ello y a pesar de todo habían procurado ser cuidadosos. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente. También observó el mensaje que le había respondido Takeru en el cual amenazaba con entre otras cosas acabar con su carrera profesional y acusarla de difamación ante los medios de manera pública encargándose de que no vuelva a pisar una pasarela en su vida.

-¿Crees que eso la detenga?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Si algo sé de Catalina D' Nue es que ama dos cosas en está vida: Una de ellas es a si misma y la otra su carrera.-Dijo.-Si pone a trabajar la única neurona que tiene no dirá nada a los medios, sin embargo ya es hora de vayas resolviendo tu situación, en otras palabras ya es hora que hables con Sora.-Dijo con sabiduría.

-Tienes razón, solo espero que no herirla demasiado.

Aunque sabe que eso es inevitable dándose cuenta de lo efímera que era la felicidad.

* * *

-¡Maldito Takeru!-Chilló fuertemente siendo perfectamente escuchada por los vecinos del edificio contiguo los cuales estaban ya acostumbrados a sus usuales berrinches.´

Le irritaba que las cosas no salieran como esperaba, pero lo que le enloquecía era no poder hacer nada contra Takeru. Ya que Yamato y él eran personas con demasiadas influencias. Correcto ella lo destruía y sería la comidilla de la prensa por un tiempo ¿Y después?, ¿Qué pasa con ella? No volvería a trabajar en la empresa de la moda nunca más.

-Piensa Catalina, piensa.-Se suplicaba ella mismo hasta que la idea llegó como un flash a su cabeza. Una sonrisa traviesa se colocó en su rostro, la gente iba a enterarse, pero no iba a ser ella la que iba a hablar o no.-Creo que haré una visita a mi diseñadora favorita.

¿Cómo reaccionará Sora Ishida al enterarse que su marido la engaña e incluso tiene un hijo con otro hombre?

Será sin duda algo digno de ver…

* * *

-Señor Ishida espero sepa que la razón por la que lo cité hoy es un asunto que me tiene muy preocupada.-Con voz solemne y seria propia de una señora de su temple y calibre.

-Tengo varias ideas señora Ichijouji.-Contestó el rubio igual de estoico que la mujer.-Usted dirá.-Dijo viéndola de manera fría.

La tensión era palpable entre ambos y junto al rubio una temblorosa Mimi yacía junto al rubio. A pesar de no saber exactamente el motivo de su llamado asume que no es por nada bueno. Dios se sentía como una adolescente que llevaba a casa a su primer novio por la mirada acusadora de la mujer de lentes. Al menos la postura de Ken era calmada como siempre con su bebé en brazos durmiendo cómodamente.

-Quiero que sepa primeramente que estoy preocupada.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Porque sabe, esa niña que está a lado suyo es como una hija para mí y le prometí a su madre cuidarla, a ambas.-Inflexible y orgullosa.-Luego tendré una charla con su hermano pero en este momento la que más me preocupa es Mimi. Señor Ishida creo que usted debe alejarse de Mimi.

-No.-Fue un reflejo, ni bien las palabras de la mujer salieron sin permiso no pudo evitar soltar su negativa.-No puedo concederle eso.

-Sé muy bien como ha sido su relación con ella y está mal señor Ishida le recuerdo que usted está casado.-Le dijo acusadoramente.

-No tiene que recordarme algo que ya sé, siempre he tenido en cuenta eso.-Le dijo el rubio algo cansado.

-¡Y aún así se acuesta con Mimi sin tener la más mínima consideración de ella o de su esposa!-Estalló, Hikari le había puesto al día con la "relación" que mantenía Mimi con el rubio Ishida y habían ciertas cosas que pasaban de ser actuaciones-¡Acaso le parece divertido jugar con ella así de esa manera!, ¡Ni siquiera considera que dará a luz a SUS hijos, unos hijos que usted y su esposa criarán lejos de ella y por si no lo sabe señor Ishida eso va a ser extremadamente doloroso para ella como para que usted añada un dolor más luego de que se marche con su esposa y los niños!

-Miyako, cálmate.-Pidió su esposo.

-¡No me pidas eso Ken!, ¡Él solo quiere jugar con ella y mi niña será la que sufrirá mientras él vive feliz en su vida de pudiente acompañado de su esposa y de los niños!-Estaba roja del coraje-¡Sé que los niños son parte del trato pero en el contrato ese no tiene que involucrarse con ella!, ¡No tiene que utilizarla, acostarse con ella!, Mimi que pensaría tú madre si…

-¡Basta!-Habló el rubio con un tono de voz cargado de ira.-Señora por el respeto que se merece al ser la tía de Mimi y al estar en su casa me he quedado callado escuchando sus múltiples: quejas, acusaciones e insultos para conmigo. Pero ya no más.-Dijo serio.-Trato de entender los motivos para sus angustias pero Mimi no ha hecho nada malo.

-Acostarse con un hombre casado, ¿Acaso ya no es malo eso?-Preguntó aun manteniendo su posición pero más calmada.

-Sí, lo es.-Reconoció el rubio.-Pero nosotros no nos acostamos y nada más señora, nosotros HACEMOS EL AMOR.-Se lo dijo claramente pronunciado y lentamente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.-Porque yo amo a Mimi.

-Eso no…

-¿Tiene sentido? Tal vez, pero le diré algo que tiene aun menos sentido.-Contestó Yamato.-Seguir con un matrimonio que es una farsa desde hace años solo que apenas me di cuenta ahora y sabe porque.-La mujer simplemente negó.-Porque el amor volvió a tocar las puertas de este frío corazón el cual estaba acostumbrado a la rutina y a la costumbre. Descubrí que mis sentimientos por Sora murieron poco después que nos casamos cuando volví a sentir la pasión de querer, necesitar y amar a alguien como lo hago con Mimi.

-Pero…

-Déjeme terminar.-Pidió.-Mimi no tiene culpa de nada, ya que ella sin siquiera quererlo o intentarlo se fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón hasta volverse una parte necesaria en mi vida. Por eso me negué rotundamente cuando usted sugirió alejarme de ella. No podría vivir sin sus sonrisas, sin su risa, sin NUESTROS hijos y sin ella. Sé que tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte pero el amor que siento por ella es sincero.

Jamás en su vida entera hubiera esperado una confesión de ese calibre, Mimi estaba casi tan asombrada como ella misma. El único que estaba feliz y sonriendo tenuemente era Ken quien parecía satisfecho con lo que escuchó.

-Y tú Mimi, ¿Le amas?-Preguntó el hombre de cabellos azules a la castaña.

-Más que a mi vida tío.

-Eso pensé.-Dijo sonriendo feliz y jalando a Miyako quien aún parecía en shock a sentarse por lo que Yamato hizo lo mismo. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en el lugar nada más viéndose y asimilando lo ocurrido. Hasta que por fin la promotora del encuentro despertó de su trance y observo a la pareja con otros ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Dijo viendo a Yamato pero ya mucho más tranquila que antes.

-Cuando mi esposa regrese hablaré con ella diciéndole que quiero el divorcio, en resumen y aunque es un poco cliché pienso separarme de ella para empezar de nuevo con Mimi y nuestros hijos.-Dijo el rubio seriamente.

-Y ¿Crees que ella se quedará tranquila con lo de los niños?-Preguntó nuevamente al rubio.-Según tenía entendido ella era la más pendiente.

-En caso de mostrar inconvenientes es probable que Sora quiera llevarlo a juicio y para ello yo tengo que ganar la custodia, tengo suficientes cartas para ganar fácilmente pero si me acusa de adulterio las cosas se complicarían por eso es mejor mantener nuestra relación oculta al menos hasta que tenga la custodia de los niños.-Dijo algo decepcionado de la sola idea.

-Siento que eso podría tardar, incluso tal vez los niños deban de nacer para todo ello.-Dijo la mujer de lentes acomodándoselos.

-Procuro agilizar las cosas lo más rápido que pueda.-Además de amar a Mimi era lo único que podía ofrecerle a la mujer que se quedó en silencio luego de lo escuchado.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo finalmente.-Te tomo la palabra Ishida.-Dijo Miyako.-Pero recuerda que Mimi no está sola, tiene quien cuide de ella y quien la defienda.-Dijo acercándose a él amistosamente y estrechando su mano.-Trataré de confiar en ti, no defraudes esa confianza.-Pidió de favor.-Y cuida a mi niña.

-Lo haré.-Prometió el rubio estrechando su mano.

Sintió a la castaña junto a él llorar de emoción asume, las hormonas la tenían susceptible a todo, la abrazó tiernamente y la apretó contra sí. Nada de lo que había dicho era mentira, absolutamente nada amaba a Mimi y ahora había hecho una promesa.

-Te amo.-Le susurró la castaña solo a él.

Y él era un hombre de palabra…

* * *

Una tarde tranquila adornaba el color naranja del atardecer que se reflejaba sobre el lago mientras una piedra rebotaba tres veces sobre el mismo.

-Te acabarás las piedras del río si sigues arrojándolas así.-Una infantil voz de niña interrumpió la profunda meditación en la que se encontraba la persona sentada frente al lago-¿Qué ocurre Taichi?-Preguntó la niña.

-Nada pequeña Kaede.-Aseguró con una falsa sonrisa el castaño.

-Ah sí.-La niña entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, no le creía a Taichi.-Y ¿Cómo está Sora?-Notó como un nervio del castaño se tensó, ¡Bingo! Se trataba de ella.

-Bien supongo.-Contestó el joven.

Pero no lo estaba, esperar y ver a la pelirroja ocupada con sus asuntos pendientes arreglando todo para irse, sencillamente le producía un sabor amargo en su boca, si ya la extrañaba ¿Qué sería cuando se fuera?

Si hasta sus gritos echaba de menos ni que decir de su cuerpo.

-¿Supones?-Preguntó la niña nuevamente.-Creí que eran compañeros de trabajo.

-Lo somos.-Dijo fingiendo desinterés.-Pero ella está muy ocupada estos días arreglando su regreso a Japón.

-¿Regresa?-Preguntó, el joven asintió.-Y ¿Cuándo vuelve?

-Nunca.-Contestó el joven.-Ella tiene su vida allá y asuntos que resolver según tengo entendido.

-Y tú Taichi, ¿Acaso tú no tienes asuntos que resolver en Japón?-Preguntó la niña con doble intención.

Hikari. Al mencionar asuntos pendientes lo primero y único que cruzó por su mente es la imagen de aquella niña a la que no ha visto en muchísimos años y la cual se prometió encontrar algún día. Una promesa que ha quedado suspendida por sus múltiples ocupaciones y distracciones. Pero la tenía pendiente, él se prometió encontrar a Hikari, lo juró por la memoria de sus padres y eso era exactamente lo que iba y lo que tenía que hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón Kaede, tengo una promesa que cumplir.-Dijo poniéndose de pié y besando la cabeza de la niña.-Gracias.-Por recordarle su misión en la vida.

Además que ha reconocido que la vida sin la diseñadora es muy aburrida.

-Trae a Sora de vuelta.-Pidió la niña mientras se iba.

Luego de tantos años volvería a Japón, su madre patria.

A encontrar a Hikari y a conquistar a Sora.

* * *

Por fin un poco de soledad, al parecer los problemas se habían acabado y por fin podía estar a solas con la castaña como quería. Y que mejor ambiente, en su cama a la luz de la luna nocturna con ella entre sus brazos y su otra mano sobre su vientre abultado.

No podía sentirse más dichoso.

-Yamato…-Llamó al rubio.

-¿Si?

-Todo lo que dijiste donde mi tía.-Empezó la joven-¿Era verdad?

-Por supuesto tontita.-Dijo dándose media vuelta para quedar sobre ella.-Todo lo que siento por ti es verdad y lo que voy a hacer también.-Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se acercó a sus labios y los reclamó con posesión saboreando cada rincón de ella. Mimi correspondía con la misma pasión.

Se amaban y estaban felices juntos. La felicidad por fin había tocado a sus puertas y los hacía felices, juntos…

Las caricias empezaban a aumentar al igual que la pasión en cada roce y cada caricia. Pronto la ropa fue un estorbo y lo siguiente ya era un ritual conocido de memoria por ellos. Pudieron terminar lo previamente iniciado en aquel lago. Aquella manera en la que su amor y deseo se expresaba físicamente.

La unión fue realizada y la danza de caderas pronto empezó terminando en un clímax conjunto en el cual los dos tocaron las puertas del cielo y se las abrieron. Ahora con la respiración agitada Mimi descansaba sobre el pecho de Yamato estando aun unidos y muy conformes con ello.

Se necesitaban, se querían, se deseaban y lo más importante se amaban.

Y nada ni nadie podrían empañar esa felicidad…

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Un grito fuerte y claro de una voz femenina muy bien conocida por ambos jóvenes.

Dios mío…

La felicidad se fue rápidamente.

Sora…

Simplemente efímera…

La vida no es justa…

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo. Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que no crean que las cosas fueron demasiado prontas. Y como se darán cuenta esto apenas es el comienzo de los problemas, con Sora de vuelta las cosas se complicarán para los protagonistas. ¿Qué planea hacer Catalina para tener a Takeru de vuelta?, ¿Tai y Hikari se reencontrarán? Creo que ciertas cosas habrán quedado sueltas en su cabeza las cuales se aclararán poco a poco. Aun quedan seis capítulos, bueno cinco si dejas fuera el epílogo.**

**Wow, solo cinco capítulos. ¡Entramos en la recta final!**

**Sinceramente gran parte de las cosas que me "bloquean" para hacer el capítulo de un tirón son las ideas del próximo Mimato que tengo preparado para vosotras/os. No se preocupen que tienen Sakura Tachikawa para largo.**

**Si es que el colegio no me mata en el transcurso… -.-**

**Bueno como siempre agradeciendo a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un RR, gracias a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos y a los que han agregado a la autora en los mismo. Gracias a aquellos que leen y de manera especial a los que comentan, gracias a:**

**Guille; Tachikawa de Ishida; Anisol; Taishou; Ruichi-chan; Megashop; AnaMai; katieishida1390; digimon4ever99; dark-fallen-angel91; ; taioralove; Sicky; Mavi-Neko; Valerii Hyuga; maylu-liya; Meems-ishikawa; Isabel Black; L0v3nist; Eri (X6); Nora Felton; Neerak; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; ; Adrit126; Melisa; Hana Echizen; VaneUchiha; emmylia91; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; Grez; Majo G; Mimi Hyuga; Cari Cazal; sweetcarmen.**

**Y de manera muy especial a… déjame ver como tienes el Nick ahora. Rowwnion! Linda tu Review me llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi corazoncito Jajaja espero que puedas igualarte pronto para saber que opinas de los demás capítulos. Se te quiere mucho.**

**Guille: Y Sora seguirá haciéndose la difícil Jajaja. En serio amigo? Aww me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo en serio. Significó muchísimo para mí, espero que este también te agrade, cuando puedas leerlo y comentarlo. Se te estima muchísimo, espero que te agrade el capítulo 10 y lo comentes, besos, ciao.**

**Anisol: Ani linda! Gracias por el RR, espero que este capítulo te agrade y lo comentes! Besos cuidate, te quierooo.**

**Taioralove: Ahora si puse algo de la búsqueda de Tai a Hikari, poco a poco linda no desesperes que aún quedan cinco capítulos. Y si, tiene un final feliz es solo que no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas siempre. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te guste este y merezca un RR tuyo, besos ciao.**

**Eri: Eriana, Erianita, o más corto sencillo y bonito: Mi querdia Eri. Eres la principal sospechosa de la desaparición de nuestra querida Nailea, quedas detenida para futuras investigaciones. Jajaja lapso de locura. Gracias por la clase de ¿Ortografía era eso? La verdad es que siempre siempre fui mala para eso así que no tengo mucho que decir a mi defensa. Las vacaciones se roban la memoria y la Uni tu tiempo? Oh my god estas bien? XD. Nee ¬¬ soy grande Jajaja, tengo 16 años(cuenta con los dedos) 5 meses y 14 días. Jajaja (gran madurez Jajaja) Yo amo tu Itouch ya que me deja muchos RR muajaja Jajaja. Y pues no te preocupes, espero que no seas diabética ya que este capí 10 es muy meloso también. Pero Sora is back! So… las cosas se complicarán un poco Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capí y que lo leas prontito y me dejes saber que tal. Cuidate mucho, que la Uni no te absorba, besos cuidate ciao!**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos por su tiempo y ya saben que hacer para que esta historia continúe, oh si! **

**DEJEN RR!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	11. Situaciones Incómodas

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza nuevamente con este capítulo y que tal vez no llene ni la mitad de sus expectativas. Son 29 hojas de capítulo y creo que no quedaron bien después de todo. Y me disculpo de antemano por eso.**

**A pesar de todo agradezco mucho a dos personas especiales que bueno, ayudaron que este capítulo sea un poco menos feo de lo que ya quedó. A pesar de todo no pueden hacer milagros.**

**Gracias a PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia que a pesar de no dejar un RR en el capítulo sus duras e imparciales críticas ayudaron a que le ponga un poco más de empeño al capítulo el cual estaba o está muy aburrido. Y a ¡Row! (he decidido dejarte así ya que no sé si habrás cambiado tu Nick XD) que también me ayudaba y me levantaba el animo cuando no sabía si seguir o no. :D Os quiero mucho!**

**Y como lo prometí por MSN este capítulo va dedicado a emmylia91 por su cumple, un regalo megasuperhiper atrasado y lamento si el capítulo quedó feo, juro que no fue mi intención. Te agradezco de corazón el RR y espero que aunque sea algo te agrade. Te quiero!**

**No los interrumpo más, ya están advertidos. Espero que les guste y aunque sea para decirme lo feo que estuvo el capítulo no olviden dejar RR que es el motivo por el cual continuo escribiendo y ahorita si que los necesito para saber que lo que escribi no fue basura o que al menos esperen el próximo capítulo para poder rectificarme.**

**Os dejo con la lectura, no olviden los RR y prometo darles un bonito regalo de Navidad! :D! **

**

* * *

Capítulo XI: Situaciones Incómodas.**

La diferencia de horarios la había chocado. Había salido de Londres a las nueve de la noche y llegó a Japón a las cuatro de la mañana. Hasta hacer los trámites de salida del aeropuerto y tomar un taxi seguro a su casa, todo para mantener la sorpresa de su llegada.

-¿Hola?-Susurró en su casa ante lo lúgubre que lucía en la oscura madrugada y en vista de que luego de su gran grito al parecer nadie la escuchó.

¿Habrá salido Yamato? No sería nada raro debido a las reuniones y cocteles a los que debe de asistir a menudo pero en ese caso la mamá del hijo de ambos debería estar, ¿verdad?

-¿Sora?-La ronca voz de Yamato bajando las escaleras llamó la atención de la pelirroja quien recuperó la compostura y alzó la mirada para ver a su rubio marido bajando las escaleras de su casa-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con una mezcla de nerviosismo y repelencia.

-Vivo aquí.-Le contestó de mala manera. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que luego de tantos meses sin verse lo primero que le pregunta es: qué hace ahí?

Taichi hubiera saltado a besarla y a…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos lascivos y prohibidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ese affaire ya pasó y ella volvió a Japón porque iniciará una familia con el hijo de Yamato y Mimi y de esa manera restaurará los lazos rotos con su marido.

-No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto…-Dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa y evadiendo su mirada.-Y menos sin avisar.-Dijo Yamato una vez en el piso de abajo acercándose a su esposa que se lanzó a sus brazos imprevistamente. Tuvo que controlar sus nervios ya que no había llegado precisamente en un buen momento. Apenas y pudo ir por su bata y su pantalón de chándal.

-No hay un "¿Cómo estás mi vida?" o un "Te he extrañado mucho".-Preguntó melosamente abrazando fuertemente al Ishida.-Los esposos de hoy en día son un poco secos y fríos.-Dijo besando su mejilla.-Pero tú no eres así, ¿verdad Yamato?

-Pues…-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sora?-¿Cómo estás Sora?

-Bien, extrañando mi casa como una loca.-Contestó la pelirroja.-Y… ¿el bebé?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?

Esa sí era la Sora con la que se había casado, aquella que muere por ser madre.

-Ha estado bien, como siempre te lo digo en los mails.-Dijo el rubio tranquilamente luego de soltar a su esposa del abrazo que le dio.

-Que alegría, ¡Quiero verlo!-Chilló emocionada, como si la futura madre fuera ella. Aunque indirectamente lo fuera.

-¿Sabes que aún está en el vientre de su madre?-Preguntó incrédulo-¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero quiero ver a Mimi y lo grande que debe estar su vientre donde crece nuestro hijo.-Le recordó.

No, no era su hijo, era de Mimi, solo de Mimi y de él. Eran sus hijos.

-Es muy tarde, ella debe dormir y son las cinco de la mañana.-Y tiene a una Mimi desnuda, muerta de miedo y con las ropas de ambos esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

-Ya veo.-Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la decepción en su rostro ni en su tono de voz.

-¿No crees que es mejor que subas a descansar Sora?-Preguntó tratando de sonar casual.-Ha sido un largo viaje.-Le animó Yamato a su esposa.-Yo también estoy cansado y quisiera seguir durmiendo.-Pidió entre mentira y verdad.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-Preguntó Sora conforme subía las escaleras y se dirigían a la recámara que compartían.

-Demasiado.-Aunque no precisamente del que Sora pensado.

-Ya veo.-Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto-¿Vamos?

-No.-Contestó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Sora.-Creo que mereces descansar plenamente en tú cama, yo iré a preparar ciertas cosas para el trabajo, tú descansa tranquila.

-De acuerdo, supongo.-Contestó no tan convencida quedándose frente a su marido y delante de la puerta.-Me despertaré antes de que te vayas a trabajar, después de todo si pude dormir en el avión.

-Bien, descansa.-Le deseó a Sora que rápidamente se acercó a él posando sus finos labios sobre los suyos siendo apenas correspondida.

-Nos vemos en unas horas.-Le dijo con una media sonrisa conforme entraba en la alcoba.

Una vez cerrada la puerta llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios donde aún se sentía el vacío de aquel beso carente de pasión. Aún recuerda los besos pasionales que se daban de adolescentes y eran muy diferentes a los actuales, ya no había la magia ni el cosquilleo en su estómago cada que se acercaban para darse un beso. Pero eso no era lo que le extrañaba, no. Le extrañaba el hecho que ahora que tiene como comparar esos besos se da cuenta de lo vacíos que son y de lo diferentes que eran.

Sin embargo eran otros besos los que tenía grabados en su memoria de manera más clara y nítida. Aquellos besos que la hacían ser otra persona y perder la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Aquellos besos que no solo probaron sus labios sino también todo su cuerpo. Besos de aquel hombre el cual le hizo faltar a su promesa de fidelidad ante Dios el día que acepto a Yamato como su marido.

Taichi Yagami… el molesto fotógrafo.

Pero eso fue una aventura que terminó y aunque será difícil acostumbrarse nuevamente a los besos de Yamato tendrá que hacerlo. Pronto será la madre de sus hijos y sus sueños se harán realidad. Debería estar feliz, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo estaba del todo?

Ella no podía ni debía extrañarle, desde el momento en que puso un pié fuera de ese avión que la trajo de vuelta a Japón procuró dejar lo ocurrido en el pasado y solo mirar hacia su prometedor futuro a lado de la familia añorada.

Por muy difícil que sea.

Una vez en su habitación la sintió fría y desolada incluso en esos momento más ya que se encontraba absolutamente sola. Se echó en la cama sin pena alguna aspirando el aroma familiar que este prodigaba. Su cama bien tendida como siempre y con ese olor a suavizante canela que ella mismo se encargó de ordenar sea el único con el que lavaran sus piezas la embargó por completo. Rodó hacía el lado de Yamato esperando aspirar el olor de esa colonia que le gustaba y finalmente caer dormida junto a ese olor tal y como lo hacía cuando eran adolescentes.

Pero eso no pudo ser, abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el mismo olor a canela que acompañaba al resto de la ropa de cama y se dio cuenta de algo que no se había fijado. A pesar de que el sueño le podía y sus ojos se le cerraban no pudo evitar pensar.

Eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana y Yamato había dicho que había estado durmiendo antes de su llegada. Entonces…

-¿Por qué está hecha la cama?-Preguntó en un susurro mientras sus parpados cansados se cerraban y la transportaban al mundo de los sueños con la duda en su cabeza esperando ser borrada por el futuro sueño.

El cuarto parecía no haber sido habitado por mucho tiempo…

¿Por qué?

* * *

Un repentino dolor de cabeza le golpeó fuertemente y la culpa lo embargó de pies a cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas ora había vuelto… diferente; si tomaba en cuenta la euforia con la que lo saludó luego de haberse despedido no en buenos términos precisamente ahora ella llega desbordando alegría y predisposición. Alegre por la llegada de un bebé del cual no había sabido nada en los últimos meses.

Justo cuando parecía que todo iba bien, cuando pensaba que la vida estaba siendo un poco justa y dichosa.

Tenía que llegar ella.

Tal vez por un lado era una forma de hacerle ver su egoísmo ya que nunca pensó en Sora durante los últimos meses a los que rápidamente calificó como los mejores de su vida. Dejando de lado la conducta psicótica de Sora los meses previos al alquiler no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era aún su esposa y de que había pasado cerca de la mitad de su vida a su lado.

Que ella lo amaba a él sin saber que sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado. Y ¿Cómo podría lidiar con eso? Sora siempre había cumplido en todos los roles que una esposa debe cumplir. Lo atendía a él y se encargaba de la casa con eficiencia.

¿Qué podría justificar su actuar, su infidelidad?

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó suavemente al tocar la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Mimi.

-Adelante.-Susurró la castaña tenuemente cediéndole el permiso de pasar a sus aposentos.

El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido y la vio. La luz de la lámpara del buró le daba a su cabello una tonalidad que podría llegar a acercarse al color del caramelo fundido, tan claro y brilloso. Ya no estaba desnuda, por suerte ya que no se fía de si mismo ni de sus instintos cuando se trata de ella.

Ella, Mimi, era su justificación. No, no era una justificación ya que al decirlo de esa manera puede interpretarse de muchas formas, ella era su razón, si, su nueva razón de ser.

Un nuevo amor.

-Y ¿la señora Sora?-Preguntó la castaña con un deje de nerviosismo y un hilo de voz y la mirada gacha.

-La he convencido de que vaya a descansar a la recámara.-Habló, pero no así consiguió que Mimi le regresara a ver.-Mimi…-La llamó tomando delicadamente su mentón y obligándola a verlo.-Esto no cambia nada.

-Si lo cambia Yamato.-Contestó mirándola apenado.-Sora ha vuelto, tú esposa ha vuelto.-Le dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.-Y tú…

-Y a mí eso no me cambia los sentimientos que tengo por ti.-Le aseguró.-La pronta llegada de Sora solo será para agilizar las cosas un poco.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.-Le dijo Mimi.

-No te preocupes por nada.-Le pidió acercándose a sus labios para besarla.-Tú tranquila y cuida a nuestros hijos, deja que yo me encargue de Sora.-Aunque aún no sabía cómo.

Mimi se acercó al rubio que yacía arrodillado frente a su cama y delicadamente acercó su rostro a sus labios y lo besó delicadamente. Desde el momento en el que vio a Yamato a travesar las puertas de su recámara con esa cara que denotaba la tensión que le provocó el encuentro con Sora.

El beso fue largo, se disfrutaron mutuamente y quedando frente con frente se separaron luego de un largo suspiro.

-Ya no podrás besarme a cada momento como lo has venido haciendo en los últimos días.-Le recordó Mimi con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Eres muy cruel al recordármelo.-Dijo ahora siendo él quien reclamara sus labios.

-Te amo.-Susurró Mimi al rubio.

-Yo más y recuérdalo aunque no te lo pueda recordar o decir muy seguido a partir de ahora.-Se puso de pié y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación que había sido su hogar por muy poco tiempo.

Aquel hogar en el que había vuelto a hacer y a sentir el amor luego de tantos años. Donde había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y a la que en tan poco tiempo había logrado recuperar en él aquello que Sora y él perdieron hace cuatro años. Mimi Tachikawa en unos pocos meses había vuelto a hacerlo sentir vivo.

Y a pesar de saber que las cosas no serían fáciles estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo para conservar aquello que creyó perdido.

El amor, aunque para eso tenga que enfrentarse al cariño y a la desazón de tener que terminar con el teatro que él y Sora han venido montando en los últimos años.

-La amo.-Susurró una vez cerrada su puerta y ya extrañándola de solo pensar que no la verá con la misma frecuencia, ni podrá estar a su lado para besarla, acariciarla, consentirla. Aunque sepa que tal vez luce como un ridículo adolescente enamorado no le importaba.

La amaba y tenía que ser cuidadoso por ella y por sus hijos.

* * *

Había que ver que la diseñadora tenía prisa al irse de Londres.

-Líneas Aéreas Tokio agradecen su preferencia.-La voz de la maquinita programada para despedir a los pasajeros del último vuelo.

Tomó su maleta recién desembarcada y sacó un cigarro sin prenderlo debido a las normas del aeropuerto y salió por la puerta de egresados entre el tumulto de gente que esperaba con euforia a sus familiares.

A él nadie lo esperaba, pero eso ya lo sabía. Después de todo dejó Japón hace muchos años y ahora era prácticamente un turista más en esa enorme ciudad que era Tokio. Todo era nuevo para él no reconocía casi nada.

Tal vez debería llamar a la diseñadora…

No, seguro y piensa que la está acosando o siguiendo como la primera vez que lo vio, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor debe estar aún poniéndose al día con su "amado" marido.

-¡Taxi!-A la final eso era lo único que lo necesitaba.-Al Odaiba's Palace.-Dijo con acento por lo que no era difícil adivinar el porqué de la risa del taxista.

Al pasar dentro del vehículo pudo apreciar aquella ciudad que abandonó de niño. El centro igual de poblado y concurrido no se diferenciaba mucho de Londres. Poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando conforme entraban a su tranquilo distrito de Odaiba. Tan tranquilo, calmado y familiar como siempre.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado pero más le sorprendía ver qué cosas que aún recordaba estuvieran ahí. La tienda de abarrotes de la señora Tendo, el puesto de mangas de los señores Taisho, lo cual ahora era una gran tienda de anime y manga; se pasará luego por ahí.

Finalmente luego del largo camino y de sentirse estafado por el taxista que está seguro le cobró demás al llevarse su dinero en libras esterlinas llegó al hotel. Pero la vida no podía ser más irónica que eso, ¿o sí?

Frente a la gran majestuosidad del Palace se hallaba nada más y nada menos que el viejo edificio departamental en el que vivió de niño, eso quiere decir que el terreno que usaba para jugar soccer frente a su casa era ahora el hotel donde se hospedaría.

Que irónica es la vida.

-Espero que esto sea una buena señal.-Dijo una vez instalado en su habitación. Tenía una perfecta vista a la calle y por ende al edificio del frente. No pudo evitar quedarse prendado del lugar más aún luego de ver como una madre bajaba al parecer a hacer la compra con sus dos hijos. El mayor llevaba a la menor del brazo y esta iba con un silbato en la boca, tenía corto cabello castaño, se parece a su hermana.

-Hikari…-Susurró al viento luego de exhalar el humo de su cigarro.

La iba a encontrar…

* * *

-¡Sigo sin creer lo grande que está!-Dijo refiriéndose al abultado vientre de la castaña.-Me he perdido tanto tiempo.-Exclamó arrepentida.

Caminaban los tres en un completo silencio hasta que la pelirroja habló. Ella iba del brazo de Yamato mientras Mimi iba a lado suyo sintiéndose muy incómoda mientras el rubio fingía desinterés por todo.

-Crece muy pronto.-Corroboró la castaña acariciándose el vientre. Yamato le había explicado que ella aún no sabía nada de los tres bebés así que delante de ella solo era uno.

-Y… ¿Ya saben qué será?-Preguntó emocionada mirando a su esposo que la llevaba del brazo.

-No.-Contestó rápidamente.-Aún no.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó exaltada-¿Cómo piensas que arreglaremos su cuarto?

-¿No te parece que es mejor que sea sorpresa?-Sin duda era la primera vez que pensaba tan rápido respecto a algo tan importante. Ya se había encargado de decorar el cuarto de los bebés y a su vez de cambiar la cerradura de la puerta por una cuya llave solo la posee él.

-Eso creo…-Susurró Sora no muy convencida.-Peor querido yo quiero saber.-Le reprochó.-Prometo no decirte nada pero en la ecografía de hoy le pediré a Michael que me lo diga.

Rogaba por todos los ángeles y los santos que Michael no le realizara una ecografía aquel día, aunque estaba consciente de lo difícil que era ya que su medio hermano se había encargado de explicarle los riesgos del embarazo de Mimi y sabía que el último trimestre podía ser el más difícil y el de más cuidados. Pero había contado con que Sora seguiría lejos y así él podría encargarse de los cuidados de Mimi.

-Agradezco que hayas faltado a la compañía para acompañarnos nuevamente a la ecografía.-Dijo Sora sinceramente, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada y quería estar cerca de Yamato el mayor tiempo posible para recordar el amor que sentía por él.

Aunque por ahora no daba resultado.

-Todo sea por el bebé.-Contestó permitiéndose un gusto de deleitarse en ver a Mimi aunque sea fugazmente y brindarle una sonrisa de apoyo.

Cuando Sora despertó ellos también apenas lo hacían y lo primero en lo que insistió luego de gritar por veinticinco minutos al ver el desarrollado embarazo que presentaba Mimi, era ir a ver a Michael para poder ver al bebé. Ahora solo espera que Michael quiera colaborar con él en el secreto

Pero al tratarse de su rival declarado lo duda mucho.

-Gracias igual.-Contestó la mujer poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a su esposo y besar sus labios fugazmente.

Mimi apartó la mirada y aunque pudo percatarse que el rubio no correspondió al beso se sentía extraña al ver esas muestras tan claras de afecto.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y observaron algo que jamás pensaron ver. Si quiera unas cinco mujeres en cinta esperando su turno en un total caos y desorden. Muchas murmuraban el tiempo que llevaban esperando y sobre lo extraño que era eso viniendo del doctor Minamoto; para ellos también fue extraño presenciar el desorden hasta que finalmente un rubio algo alterado salió ante ellos.

-Recuerde mis recomendaciones señora Fujimoto y verá que esa niña vendrá fuerte y sana.-Despidió a su última paciente.-Señoras, lamento no haberles informado antes pero tengo un parto programado para dentro de pocos minutos así que con mucha pena deberé pedirles que se retiren.

Entre quejas y reproches las demás embarazadas dejaron la habitación, ni siquiera se percató que aún quedaron dentro tres personas esperando a por él. Llevó sus manos a sus sienes esperando que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera de esa manera. Ese día había sido caótico y todo debido a la ausencia de…

-¡Michael!-Llamó Sora a su cuñado.

-Hola Sora.-Dijo sin pensarlo-¡Sora!-¿Cuándo volvió su cuñada? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Cuando detrás de ella pudo ver a Yamato y a Mimi lo dedujo automáticamente, venía para saber del bebé-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy cansado.-Contestó ella tratando de no sonar impaciente.-Pero de eso hablamos otro día, ¿Podrías ver al bebé?-Preguntó haciendo que Mimi diera un paso al frente.

-Hola Michael.-Contestó la castaña tímidamente.

-Hola preciosa.-Dijo acercándola a su cuerpo y abrazándola delicadamente pero con mucho afecto, complacido al ver como Yamato volteaba el rostro-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo?

-No.-Se apresuró a contestar Sora.-Simplemente que no podía esperar a ver al bebé y queríamos pedirte que la chequearas.

-¿"Al" bebé?-Preguntó incrédulo, ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un solo bebé y él no se enteró?, pero al ver la mirada molesta de Yamato y los ojitos de súplica de Mimi entendió que la pelirroja aún no enteraba de la cantidad de niños que venían en camino.-Por supuesto, el bebé.-Dijo rápidamente.-Pero ahora no puedo Sora, tengo que asistir ese parto además que luego reorganizaré las citas que tengo mañana para incluir las que se marcharon hoy y…

-Yo quería ver a mi hijo.-Comentó Sora frustrada acercándose a su marido en busca de confort.

-Otro día será.-Aseguró Michael estrechando con más fuerza a Mimi.-No te prometo día ya que deberé revisar las citas y organizar muchas cosas pero yo te llamo.

-¿Y Nai?-Preguntó Mimi al escuchar a Michael referirse a tener que hacer las labores de su secretaria y al no verla en la sala.

-¿Nai?-Preguntó nervioso.-Ha tomado sus vacaciones.-Mintió ya que no sabía nada de ella. Desde lo ocurrido aquel día de lluvia ella no se había presentado a trabajar además de ni siquiera reportarse como enferma o al menos dignarse a coger sus llamadas.

-Yamato, yo quería ver al niño.-Le reprochó Sora abrazando a su esposo a pesar de que este le correspondiera levemente.

La presencia de Sora era una bendición para él ya que con ella ahí su medio hermano recordaba que debe cumplirle a ella y así dejará a Mimi sola y para él.

-Ya lo verás después.-Dijo Michael.-Además tiene una madre que lo cuida mucho y se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.-Dijo tomando la barbilla de Mimi y alzándola hasta quedar apoca distancia de sus labios.

-En ese caso creo que lo mejor es retirarnos.-Contestó Yamato colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Michael y apretándolo fuerte pero sutilmente de manera que detenía al rubio.-Vamos Mimi.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con Michael.-Habló Sora refiriéndose a Mimi.-Por lo que veo su relación está progresando.

-Te invito a comer.-Propuso el rubio de ojos verdes aprovechándose de la situación.

-Creí escuchar que tenías un parto que atender.-Desafió Yamato a su medio hermano.

-Doctor Minamoto por favor acercarse a la sala de partos, doctor Minamoto por favor acercarse a la sala de partos.-Llamó dos veces la operadora al galeno que de mala gana soltó a Mimi.

-Supongo que entonces la invitación queda pendiente.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.-Cuídenla mucho.-Pidió.

-Está en buenas manos.-Le gruñó Yamato tomando a Mimi del brazo delicadamente.-Vamos Sora.

La pelirroja observó perpleja lo que acababa de suceder en su delante. Fue como si ella hubiera dejado de existir por unos momentos y estuviera siendo parte de una especie de pelea. Yamato actuó de manera diferente a como llevaba actuando todo el día: áspero, distante, perdido. Se transformó y se volvió una especie de fiera que protegía a su hembra. Incluso ahora aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta del coche corroboró aún más sus sospechas.

Pero eso no podía ser, entonces solo podía tratarse de…

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía celoso.-Comentó Sora con un ligero aire de reproche.

El rubio y la castaña contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo y Yamato se maldijo al menos unas doscientas cincuenta veces en su mente por haber sido tan obvio. No había actuado como el adulto serio e implacable que era y como el que debía actuar ahora con mayor razón. Había actuado como un crío adolescente que estaba en competencia con su medio hermano por el amor de una mujer y no era del todo así.

Ya que el amor de ella lo tenía, sin embargo le hirvió la sangre al ver a Michael intentar aprovecharse de su penosa situación y coquetear e insinuársele a Mimi de manera tan descarada provocando en él que los celos aparecieran ya que ahora no podía ponerlo en su sitio abiertamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Contestó luego de un largo silencio a su esposa.

-A que no deberías celar a nuestro hijo de esa manera.-Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Entiende que aunque Mimi será su madre el niño estará con nosotros.-Habló de manera general. Luego de analizar las reacciones de ambos en silencio.-Mimi tiene derecho de hacer su vida, después de todo en unos meses esto se acaba y ella seguirá siendo una hermosa jovencita que traerá loco a más de uno y si Michael está interesado es en ella, no en el bebé.

No contestó simplemente miró por el retrovisor a la castaña. Si Sora supiera que está más que interesado en ella y que le hierve la sangre el solo pensarla cerca de otro que no sea él. Sin embargo pudo notar cierto sarcasmo e ironía en el modo de hablar de Sora por lo que debe asegurarse de hacerla cambiar de parecer inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón cielo.-Ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que la llamó así y por la expresión en el rostro de Sora ella también lo había olvidado.-Prometo no volver a celar a mi bebé.-Se lo dijo a ella pero mirando directamente al retrovisor a cierta castaña lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Pero nunca prometió dejar de celar a la madre, a su mujer, a su único amor.

* * *

Pateó la lata metálica con frustración. Llevaba dos semanas en Japón y no sabía nada de ningún miembro de su familia. ¿Acaso eso podía ser posible? Desde el principio supo que no iba a ser fácil, que prácticamente buscaba una aguja en un pajar. Es más, sabía que podía estar muerta a pesar de que su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Y solo podía aferrarse a ese corazón que no renunciaba a la búsqueda de Hikari.

Ahora se encontraba en el parque de Hikari Gaoka aquel parque en el que creció entre juegos infantiles, el mismo parque al que iba con su hermana a jugar o simplemente a pasar el rato tirando piedras en el río. Caminó hacia el lago del parque y vio su reflejo en el agua, escupió la colilla de su cigarrillo que cayó al agua hundiéndose rápidamente para por las mismas sacar otro de su bolsillo y disponerse a fumar nuevamente.

-Por personas como usted el planeta está como está.-Una voz femenina llamó la atención de la castaña. Era lo último que le faltaba: una vieja metida que le reprendiese.

-Lo lamento.-Contestó sin voltearse y disponiendo a irse sin siquiera regresar a ver a su interlocutor, pero la mano del mismo lo detuvo.

-Ya que contaminó las aguas del lago, al menos recoja la colilla que botó.-Le dijo firmemente.

Refunfuñando el castaño se inclinó a recoger la colilla y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona.

-¿Feliz?-Preguntó con sarcasmo sin abrir los ojos.

-Mucho.-Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado y hasta alegre provocando que el castaño abriera los ojos y le viera.

Era una muchacha castaña de largos y lacios cabellos. Su tez clara, demasiada tal vez; ojos chocolates, iguales a los suyos. Iba vestida con un suéter color rosa pálido y un jean azul marino. No parecía mayor de veinte sin embargo era muy cálida y le inspiraba algo extraño.

-En su rostro denota una gran frustración pero no es justo que descargue su ira el medio ambiente.-Le dijo con una sonrisa que automáticamente le hizo bajar sus defensas e incluso disipar un poco su frustración.

-Tienes razón.-Le contestó el castaño con una media sonrisa.-Pero es realmente frustrante no encontrar algo que has venido a buscar expresamente.

-¿Acaso no es de Japón?

-Nací aquí pero me crié lejos y he venido a buscar a alguien importante.-Contestó con sinceridad.-Busco a mi hermana menor.-Fue involuntario, es más nunca pensó que lo podría decir sin pensárselo o sin que el pesar volviera a embargarlo. Además que era algo que muy pocas personas sabían y ella era una desconocida.

-Le puedo ayudar con una dirección si gusta.-Ofreció la castaña.

-No, pero gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Disculpa, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.-Contestó la menor.

-Eres muy joven, mi hermana debería tener tu edad.-Le reconoció con una sonrisa.-Pero sabes, deberías cuidarte te has puesto a platicar conmigo y pude haber sido un psicópata asesino.

-Gracias por el consejo y tiene razón.-Reconoció la castaña.-Pero a pesar de que fue grosero en un principio se ve en sus ojos que no es una mala persona.-Le contestó con sinceridad.-Además que mi novio está cerca, fue por unos helados.

-Ya veo.-Contestó el castaño, era una muchacha astuta y muy inteligente. Además que tenía la edad de su hermana. Si Hikari estuviera viva ¿Se parecería a ella? Seguro, ya que desde pequeña mostraba gran parecido con su madre y la joven que estaba frente a él era muy similar también, más aún con esa liga que sostenía su cabello a la altura de la nuca y esa sonrisa.-Como sea, tengo que irme y no te preocupes procuro no contaminar el medio ambiente más de lo que ya lo hago a partir de ahora, ni siquiera en mis momentos de frustración.

-Me alegra, yo también debo irme.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Suerte con lo de tu hermana…

-Soy Taichi.-Dijo rápidamente.

-Yo…

-¡Hikari!-Una voz masculina llamó a la castaña y era perteneciente a un rubio que iba con dos helados, uno en cada mano.

-¡Voy Takeru!-Respondió al rubio.-Me tengo que ir Taichi, mucha suerte.-Dijo rápidamente despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su novio.

La colilla del cigarrillo cayó al suelo por inercia vencido por la fuerza de gravedad al tener su boca abierta por mucho tiempo. Recogió el compuesto de nicotina del suelo y sacó otro de su bolsillo.

-Que irónica casualidad.-Susurró viendo a la joven alejarse.

La misma edad, las mismas características e incluso su mismo nombre. La vida si que podía llegar a ser perra si le seguía poniendo muchachas así para jugar con sus sentimientos y hacerle perder la motivación al darse cuenta de que hay muchísimas personas con ese nombre y castañas en el mundo. Además que ¿Quién quitaba que si Hikari está viva hubiera tintado su pelo o ahora usara lentillas de quien sabe qué color?

Aunque más se preguntaba si con todas las Hikari que se encuentre en un futuro sentirá la misma afinidad que con esa, ¿Quién sabe? De cualquier manera este encuentro con esa Hikari le ha hecho sentir que tal vez no sea en vano su búsqueda y que debe pensar que la encontrará.

Aunque haya momentos que la siente tan lejos y otras que la siente tan cerca…

Como justamente hace unos instantes…

* * *

-¿Me podrías dar un beso?-Preguntó al rubio mientras su novia degustaba el helado de vainilla que él mismo había comprado.

-¿Por qué motivo en especial?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Pues por varios.-Contestó mientras tomaba un poco de su helado de chocolate.-Por ejemplo, por ser el mejor novio del mundo…

-Engreído…

-Por haberte comprado un helado de vainilla aunque el médico te lo prohibió.

-Tú eres mi médico…

-Pero más importante.-Dijo ignorando las interrupciones de su novia.-Porque quien sabe y tal vez sea la última vez antes de que tú tía me despelleje vivo.

-Eres un dramático, a Yamato no le fue tan mal.-Le dijo Hikari.

-Tienes razón y eso que él tenía las de perder.-Corroboró Takeru.

-¿Por qué? Es un buen hombre que quiere mucho a mi hermana.-Confirmó ella extrañada.

Y está casado y alquiló a Mimi. Hikari tiene razón si a su hermano le fue bien. A él le harían un altar.

-Tienes razón.-Corroboró Takeru.-Además por favor, ¿Qué ser humano podría no encontrarme encantador?-Sora, pero ella no contaba mucho como un ser humano.

-Narcisista.-Bufó Hikari.

-Así me quieres.-Dijo colocándose frente a ella.-Ahora, quiero mi beso.

A pesar de su posición estoica muy a su pesar no podía resistírsele. Se puso de puntitas y alcanzó los labios del rubio y los unió con los propios en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso mesclando el chocolate de él con su helado de vainilla.

-Solo por haberme comprado el helado.-Bromeó ella manchando la nariz de su novio con su helado de vainilla mientras él volvía a poseer sus labios.

Y bueno, tal vez si era un novio encantador.

* * *

Si alguien viniera y le preguntara: Hey Mimi, ¿Cómo has pasado estás últimas semanas?

Solo tendría una respuesta para darle: Pésimo.

No sabe exactamente qué es lo que la hace tan mala. Si sus achaques, sus dolores de espalda, cada día cuando se enfrenta a su reflejo y se da cuenta de lo obsesa que está. Pero no puede engañarse queriendo convencerse de que es eso lo que la molesta, es otra cosa.

Se permitió mirar al frente para observar como la mano de la pelirroja yacía sobre la pierna del rubio que estaba concentrado en la carretera. Hoy saldrían a comer los tres afuera, era algo extraño o por lo menos no tan habitual ya que en sus meses solo con Yamato siempre cocinaban en casa y cuando se le antojaba algo lo pedían a domicilio y cuando llegó Sora ella cocinaba en casa.

Pero nunca salían a cenas románticas nocturnas como los esposos Ishida lo hacían cada sábado en las últimas tres semanas. Todos esos días veía a Sora enfundarse en sus más exquisitos vestidos en los cuales ella ni siquiera puede soñar vestir con esa figura. Después de todo estaba en siete meses de gestación y sus hijos cada día crecían un poquito más.

Eran su único motivo de dicha.

-¿Hay algo especial que quieran comer hoy?-Preguntó Sora a Mimi.

-Lo que sea estará bien señora Ishida.-Contestó Mimi sin despegar la vista del paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana.

-¿Te sientes bien Mimi?-Preguntó Sora preocupada-¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó la diseñadora no tan convencida.-Amor, llévanos a comer comida italiana por favor.-Dijo acercándose a su esposo para besar su mejilla muy… seductoramente.

-Sora por favor, estoy conduciendo.-Le regañó el rubio.

Prefirió ignorarlos. Sora Ishida llevaba ya cerca de tres semanas en Japón, veintiún días en los cuales ha pasado a su lado un sesenta por ciento del tiempo mientras el cuarenta restante lo pasa con Yamato. Siempre juntos, siempre cariñosos y eso empezaba a molestarle.

Después de todo eran efímeros los momentos que compartía con el rubio ahora que la pelirroja había vuelto. Ella está tan feliz y entusiasmada con el futuro nacimiento del bebé, ya que ella cree es solo uno. Este ha sido el periodo de tiempo más largo que ha pasado con Sora desde que se conocieron y se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que decían las mujeres de los socios de Yamato eran verdades.

Sora es linda, dulce, educada, culta, inteligente, fina, femenina, buen cuerpo, bonita cara y lucía muy bien junto a Yamato Ishida. Sin duda la pareja perfecta, de esas que solo encuentras en las novelas de la tarde, las películas y en los libros.

Sin embargo ella no era la bruja mala que debería ser, el rol antagonista se lo llevaba ella y con galardones de por medio.

Yamato era el protagonista de la historia, el guapo y perfecto protagonista que cometía errores de vez en cuando y que se supone ama a la protagonista con locura. Sora era la siempre ingenua, buena e ingenua protagonista que ayudaba a la mujer que le estaba quitando a su marido, en este caso ella.

Mimi Tachikawa, la antagonista.

¿Desde cuándo pasó a convertirse en eso?

Desde que le molesta la cercanía de Sora para con Yamato, que ya no puedan estar siempre juntos, que ya no abrace por las noches ni le susurre palabras dulces al oído. Ahora yace a lado de ella y eso le molesta y la convierte en la villana. La que va a romper la paz y armonía de ese hogar perfecto, la que odia a la protagonista a pesar de que ella es tan buena consigo. Pero ella no odia a Sora, la envidia. Pero es normal ya que estaba enamorada de su esposo.

Pero en eso si diferían de las villanas de las telenovelas. Ellas siempre son egoístas y solo hacen el mal. A ella le molesta la situación pero sabe que debe de afrontarla porque… ella lo decidió así.

Ella decidió ser la villana y ¿Qué es lo que pasa con las villanas? Nada bueno. Siempre acaban muertas o en el peor de los casos locas en un sanatorio. Y los protagonistas quedan juntos y felices con quince hijos en menos de diez años y lanzan un monologo sobre la felicidad y el amor etc.

Ella decidió el papel que jugaría en esa novela el día que acepto quedarse junto a Yamato a pesar de que la razón y la moral le decían lo contrario, el día que recibió dispuesta sus caricias y los días siguientes en las que las correspondió con la misma pasión. A pesar de su manera de pensar y de sus principios terminó convirtiéndose en la amante de su empleador pero no por ser egoísta, no era ninguna trampa ni ningún rencor.

Se entregó a Yamato por amor.

Y ahí es donde nacen sus dudas ya que las villanas siempre son brujas desalmadas que solo obran para su propia conveniencia sin embargo. Ella lo hacía todo por amor, el más grande puro y sincero que ha podido sentir en sus veinte años de vida. Pero si las villanas no pueden sentir amor puro y verdadero entonces, ¿Qué es ella?

-Llegamos.-Anunció Sora triunfante.

Se bajaron del coche y entraron al ostentoso local de comida. Observó como Sora saludaba educadamente y pedía una mesa, no les tomó más de cinco minutos conseguir que un mozo los guiara al menos a ella y a Yamato a una mesa mientras que la pelirroja saludaba con el que parecía ser el dueño del establecimiento. Se sentaron frente a frente pudiendo de esta manera tener contacto visual sin miedos a represarías.

-Eres hermosa.-Le susurró el rubio tan bajo que apenas y lo escuchó por lo que apenas y correspondió con una sonrisa. Cambio de actitud que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, sin embargo no pudo emitir comentarios debido a la llegada de su esposa.

-Ya he pedido, espero no te moleste Mimi.-Dijo amable como siempre.-Me he encargado de pedir algo nutritivo pero no por eso menos delicioso.

¿Acaso Sora dudaba de su capacidad para poder alimentarse ella y sus hijos?

-Por supuesto que no señora Ishida.-Contestó con una falsa sonrisa.

Falsa… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto capaz de mostrarse falsa delante de los demás? Una de las cosas que más le agradaba de su personalidad era su franqueza y su fuerza. Fuerza que pareciera haberse extinguido en pocos meses.

¿Por qué?

Ni ella misma podía contestarse eso. Solo sabe que ha cambiado, ya no es la misma Mimi Tachikawa de antes. Esa que batallaba para sacar adelante a su hermana con la ayuda de sus tíos únicamente. ¿Dónde quedó esa Mimi? Ahora era sumisa y tranquila, el amor la había cegado y apenas y se reconoce. Además que le pesa darse cuenta que es debido a la presencia de Sora quien le ha hecho darse cuenta de aquello.

Desde que inició aquella relación prohibida con Yamato Ishida ella había cambiado y apenas ahora que ya sea por sus alborotadas hormonas o por lo que sea estaba empezando a sentir cosas que creyó no las iba a volver a sentir.

Cada recuerdo de Yamato diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba o haciéndole el amor han desencadenado en ella una serie de dudas, celos e inseguridades y lo peor de todo es que no puede expresarlo. Los ve sonriendo sobre cosas que ellos entienden y que ella jamás había escuchado hablar, Sora hablaba italiano y Yamato le entendía. Las palabras de Sakura y Hikari volvieron a su cabeza recordando los múltiples elogios a Sora y describiendo su sacrosanta perfección muy aparte de lo muy bien complementados que estaban el rubio y la pelirroja la hicieron dudar.

Si Sora es la buena ella era la mala, era algo tan simple como eso que cualquiera pudiera entender.

Aún si lo que el rubio decía se cumplía ellos jamás serían bien vistos por la sociedad, el roce de amistades y el círculo social de Yamato se vería dividido entre ambos y lo peor es que para ninguno ella sería una buena persona. Para la mayoría que no conozcan su historia será la oportunista mujer que engatusó a Yamato con tres hijos y lo obligó a separarse su amada y perfecta Sora. La gente no se tomará la molestia de preguntar solo atacarán y tal vez antes hubiera podido hacerle frente a eso sin dificultad pero ¿Ahora?

Ha llegado a pensar, viendo el cariño que Sora le da a Yamato que tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar y Yamato puede llegar a tal vez recordar lo que una vez sintió por ella. ¿Y si le mintió?, ¿Y si todo era para quedarse con los niños?

Tuvo que darse un tiempo en el que Sora peleaba con el mozo por haberle traído algo que no pidió para ver los ojos de Yamato, tan azules, tan puros, esos ojos que la hacían estremecerse con una mirada. Ellos que no eran nada establecido y a la vez eran todo. No era novios ni esposos pero eran amantes apasionados y estaban locamente enamorados.

Eran algo más… sin embargo la duda siempre estaba presente, con cada beso, abrazo o caricia que ellos compartían. ¿Estaba bien sentir celos de ella que puede expresar su cariño libremente?

¿Eso la hacía una mala persona? Y de ser así entonces ¿Qué era?

¿Protagonista o Antagonista?

-Hay que ver que tan incompetente puede ser la gente hoy en día.-Murmuró Sora molesta.

-Siempre quejándote por algo diseñadora…-Una voz masculina interrumpió a la mesa aparentemente familiar.

-Taichi…-Estaba en shock, alucinada y repentinamente pálida, era como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-Hola Sora.-Saludó el fotógrafo con una arrogante sonrisa-¿Sorprendida?

-¿Lo conoces Sora?-Preguntó Yamato un tanto preocupado por la palidez de su esposa.

El castaño regresó a ver a la otra voz masculina que se hallaba junto a la pelirroja. A decir verdad cuando entró al establecimiento simplemente la vio y se acercó a ella para saludarla sin siquiera ver junto a quien estaba. De hecho agradece haberse reprimido las ganas de besarla ese preciso instante.

-¿Sora?-Llamó nuevamente el rubio.

-Estoy bien Yamato.-Tranquilizó a su marido.-Es solo que no esperaba ver a… uno de mis colegas londinenses aquí precisamente.-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.-Él es fotógrafo en la agencia donde trabajé amor.-Le contó a Yamato.

-Mucho gusto, Yamato Ishida.-Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y estrechando amistosamente la mano del castaño.

-Taichi Yagami.-Dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa el castaño. Rubio, de ojos azules y principalmente "Ishida". Ese debía ser el esposo de la pelirroja.

-Por favor, acompáñenos.-Ofreció el rubio sintiéndose aliviado. Con el castaño ahí para entretener a Sora estaría más tranquilo y soportando menos sus múltiples muestras de afecto que solo lo hacían sentirse culpable. Además de ese triste semblante que tiene Mimi que lo preocupa aún más.-Sora no ha hablado mucho de su estancia en Londres.

-Pues de seguro ha de ser por lo desesperada que estaba por volver.-Comentó el castaño.-Tanto así que se fue sin despedirse.-La pelirroja le miró y él lo único que pudo hacer es esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Hemos estado muy ocupados para hablar de cosas sin importancia-Se apegó más al cuerpo de Yamato. ¿Qué hacía Taichi en Japón?, ¿acaso la habrá seguido?

-Así veo.-Comentó achicando los ojos.-Y ¿Quién es esta preciosura?-Preguntó refiriéndose a Mimi.

Fue como si a ambos les hubieran jalado un nervio regresando a ver de una manera poco amistosa al castaño.

-Es mi prima, Mimi Tachikawa.-Se apresuró a mentir Sora.

-No comparten el mismo apellido.-Contestó sin regresarla a ver.-Mucho gusto hermosa, soy Taichi.

-Mimi.-Le saludó la castaña con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le extendía la mano para que la saludara pero el castaño la tomó y la besó delicadamente causando contracción en los músculos faciales de la pareja.

-Había olvidado lo hermosas que eran las mujeres en Japón, pero debo decir señorita que usted deja muy en alto al país.-Le dijo de manera halagadora.-No he pisado Tokio desde hace ya muchos años y necesito guiarme, me pregunto si sería una molestia para usted.

-Si lo sería.-Contestaron los Ishida al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose mutuamente, finalmente Yamato habló primero.

-Está embarazada, necesita reposo.-Y que le quite sus manos de encima.

-Por lo que veo no cambias fotógrafo, sigues igual de halagador.-Comentó Sora.

-Solo con las mujeres hermosas.-Reconoció mirando a la castaña y de soslayó a la pelirroja.-Y ya veo, tienen razón sería mucha fatiga para la bella castaña, entonces me preguntó si le molestará prestarme a su esposa por un par de horas señor Ishida, solo hasta que pueda llevarme a un par de direcciones que desconozco.-El rubio parecía estar más concentrado en mirar a la supuesta prima de la pelirroja que en cualquier otra cosa.-Señor Ishida…

-Yamato.-Corrigió él.-Y si Sora no tiene inconvenientes yo tampoco.

-¿Me acompañarías diseñadora?

Tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle además que no era su mejor idea de pasar en la mesa con su esposo y el que fue su amante así que aceptó sin mayores ruegos.

-Vale.

-Llevaré a Mimi a descansar a casa Sora.-Informó a su esposa.

-Adiós bella señorita.-Se despidió Taichi a propósito queriendo besar la mejilla de la castaña y lográndolo solo que a cambio se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del rubio. Que sin siquiera despedirse tomó la mano de la castaña casi imperceptiblemente y la llevó de ahí.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó insinuante el castaño a la pelirroja ruborizada.

* * *

-Aún estás rojo.-Se burló Hikari.

-No es cierto.-Se defendió Takeru mirando al cielo para evitar que su rubor sea visible provocando la cantarina risa de la castaña.-No te burles que no fue nada gracioso.

-Si lo fue.-Contestó Hikari recordando las preguntas que había hecho su tía.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamó el rubio sintiendo como un leve escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral luego de recordar el momento que fácilmente puede llegar a catalogar como uno de sus tres peores momentos.

Es que no solo había tenido que someterse a las típicas preguntas de todo padre, en este caso tío que eran: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi pequeña? O ¿Qué tan seria te parece la relación? Y él que pensaba que esas eran las peores preguntas jamás hechas. Aquel que dijo eso nunca fue sometido a un interrogatorio de Miyako Ichijouji.

-La mejor parte fue cuando te preguntó con cuántas mujeres te habías acostado.-Recordó Hikari al rubio con la cara colorada pensando en un número fijo y luego empezando a contar con los dedos.

-Claro, búrlate de mi miseria.-Le reprochó Takeru ante las mil carcajadas de la castaña. Y eso que esa no había sido la única pregunta de ese calibre. Hubieron otras peores como: ¿Cuándo fue tú primera vez?, ¿Qué tan a menudo lo realizaba?, ¡¿Si había participado en un trío? ¡Por Dios esa mujer quería despellejarlo vivo luego de que contestó las preguntas! No es que se avergüence de su antigua promiscuidad pero tampoco era algo de lo que podía jactarse, al menos no delante de aquella que es una madre para tú novia y que la quiere como hija.

-Pero tranquilo, les agradaste.-Le aseguró.

-Si tú tía quiere golpear a todas las personas que le "agradan" entonces si. Pero por lo menos a tú tío si le agradé.-Contestó recordando las risas cómplices mientras su mujer botaba humo por la nariz y por la boca.-Te aseguro que un santo no fue.

-Pero tampoco era un gigoló ambulante.-Le dijo sinceramente.

-No era un gigoló, estoy seguro que si hubiera cobrado por mis servicios tendría más dinero que Donald Trump o el creador de Microsoft.

-Claro.-Hikari roló los ojos-¿Te han dicho que eres un narcisista?

-Y tú eres una puritana.-Soltó mientras con un brazo rodeaba los hombros de su novia-¿O tengo que recordarte quién fue la persona que se ruborizó cuándo tú tía me preguntó si tenía pensamientos impuros contigo?-Susurró cerca del oído de su novia logrando el efecto deseado ya que inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y trató de apartarlo.-No me apartes.-Pidió a su novia-¿O acaso tú tienes pensamientos pervertidos conmigo?

-Eres un…-No pudo terminar ya que Takeru había tomado posesión de sus labios para besarlos con ternura.-Idiota.

-Un idiota que besa bien.-Se vanaglorió.

-No por eso menos idiota.-Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y se adelantaba unos pasos fingiendo molestia e indignación por el pícaro comentario y por el beso para callarla.

-Hikari…-La llamó el rubio.-No te enojes.

La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar por el tono de voz del rubio la preocupación de saberla molesta, rápidamente se volteó y de un par de zancadas alcanzó al rubio y lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios. Si Takeru podía ser un idiota muchas veces.

Pero era su idiota…

* * *

La puerta del coche fue cerrada fuertemente por la castaña que a pesar de la dificultad que le producía se incorporó rápidamente y sin emitir palabra, esperar que él le abriera o si quiera regresarlo a ver salió del vehículo.

Todo esto ante la atónita mirada del rubio que no comprendía el porque del actuar de la castaña. En el camino a casa no había pronunciado palabra, ninguno de los dos.

Quería llorar, gritar y chillar de la frustración que sentía, de lo molesta que estaba consigo misma y con la vida por haberla puesto en esa situación tan circunstancial. Yamato se acercó a ella y rápidamente abrió la puerta; solo quería ir a su cuarto, encerrarse y descargar la frustración que sentía llorando contra su almohada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Mimi…-El rubio la detuvo del brazo y la jaló contra su pecho mientras delicadamente intentaba unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso luego del cual le preguntaría por su pesar.

-¡NO!-Exclamó Mimi zafándose del agarre y del beso y alejándose del rubio que la miraba sorprendido por aquel repentino rechazo.

-Mimi…

-No Yamato…-Susurró mientras traviesas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos.

Odiaba llorar, ya que desde niña cada que ella lloraba le mostraba debilidad a Hikari y eso era contraproducente para su salud. Ese fue el cambio más drástico que había tenido que hacer ya que a pesar de no tener mucho siempre fue consentida y mimada por su madre pero ella misma le pidió dejar de hacerlo y ser fuerte delante de su hermanita y desde ese entonces por muy malos que fuesen los diagnósticos o las crisis de Hikari ella siempre procuraba sonreírle.

Sin embargo está situación no tiene nada que ver con Hikari y eso le daba la libertad de llorar a pesar de que tampoco le gustaba verse débil. Mucho menos delante de Yamato más aún luego de haberse molestado con ella misma por la debilidad que muestra con el rubio y de lo dependiente que se ha vuelto de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó intrigado-¿Te duele algo?, ¿Le pasa algo a los bebés?-Mucho más preocupado.

Los bebés, desde que Sora había llegado TODO era alrededor de los bebés. ¿Y ella?, ¿Y sus sentimientos?

-Los bebés están bien señor Ishida.-Contestó seria mientras rápida y bruscamente secaba sus lágrimas.-Ahora con su permiso.

La frialdad de sus palabras le llegó rápidamente. Ese término formal de "Señor Ishida" que había creído en el pasado regresó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Exigió saber el rubio.

-Ya le dije que los niños están bien señor…

-No pregunté por los niños, pregunté por ti Mimi.-Le dijo claramente.-No me preocupes y dime qué ocurre.

-¿Ahora si le preocupo?-Preguntó con ironía.

-Siempre me has preocupado Mimi, tú y los niños son todo para mi.-Dijo sinceramente.

-Bonita forma de demostrarlo últimamente.-Contestó ásperamente.

Entonces eso lo explicaba todo.

-Sabes muy bien que Sora…

-¡Lo sé Yamato!-Exclamó alterada-¡Sé muy bien que Sora está aquí!, que por eso las cosas cambiaron y que así debe ser.

-¿Entonces qué va mal?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Yo…-Dijo agachando la cabeza.-Yo no era así Yamato ¿entiendes eso?-Preguntó afligida.-Era fuerte y decidida, caprichosa y nunca me daba por vencida. Creía que el amor verdadero duraba para siempre, creía en la fidelidad y ¿Qué soy ahora?-Preguntó afligida.-Una amante, algo que siempre critiqué y algo de lo que siempre me jactaba que nunca iba a ser. Miraba con reproche a aquellas mujeres separadoras de hogares sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en como se debieron sentir y solo ahora que yo soy una de ellas entiendo.-Nuevamente las lágrimas se acercaban y amenazaban con salir.-Me convertí en una hipócrita que cayó victima de sus propias palabras.

-Mimi eso no es así.-Intentó detenerla y convencerla, incluso acercarse a ella pero lo detuvo.-Tampoco es fácil para mí ¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez Sora me da un beso?, ¡Culpable! o ¿Cada vez que alguien intenta acercarse a ti y no puedo detenerlos de frente y asegurarles que me perteneces porque Sora está colgada de mi brazo?

-Y ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Si dices que para ti es difícil contener los celos las efímeras veces que se presenta alguien para halagarme, ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al verlos dándose cariño todo el día?, ¿Recordando y constatando con mis propios ojos lo perfecta que es tú mujer y lo mucho que la quieres? Lo buena que es conmigo y lo que me pesa saber que yo me metí en la cama con su marido, que incluso planeo quitarle al hijo que tanto añora. Eso si no has cambiado de parecer al respecto.-Se horrorizó de sus propias palabras, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo tal vez si era una villana.

-¡Quiero a Sora! He estado junto a ella por años y la quiero, ¡llegué a amarla años atrás!-También se exasperó, creía que Mimi había entendido su situación.-Pero es muy diferente a lo que yo siento por ti. Te amo Mimi.

-¡Pero es ella quien lleva el anillo!, ¡A la que todos conocen!-Gritó-Ella es la buena y yo soy la mala ¿verdad?, o es que acaso no fue así como ustedes criticaron a la mamá de Michael.-Le recordó al rubio.

-Eso fue muy diferente, ella sabía que mi padre tenía hijos y…

-Es lo mismo.-Lo atajó Mimi rápidamente.-Tal vez en distintas condiciones pero lo mismo al final y ella se quedó sola y con Michael.

-¿Dudas de mis palabras?, ¿De mis actos?-Preguntó viéndola a los ojos-¿De mi amor? ¡Si fuera cosa de un anillo te compraría cien para demostrártelo!

-No lo sé.-Contestó sincera pero tristemente sintiendo como poco a poco el rubio soltaba el agarre y percatándose del vacío que creaba en ella.-Te amo Yamato y quiero creer que tú también pero hay veces en las que actúas tan bien y no puedo evitar sentir Yamato.-Dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo.-Celos, inseguridad, miedo de perderte a ti, a mis hijos.

-Entonces por favor no dudes.-Pidió el rubio.-Quiero a Sora pero no como mujer ni como amiga, es una etapa intermedia en la cual siento mucho agradecimiento y a la vez culpa por lo que le voy a hacer. Nuevamente le quitaré su más grande anhelo pero no puedo condenarme a vivir otros años más una vida infeliz.-Dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Las palabras de Mimi le hicieron bacilar y temer que ella dudaba de lo único verdadero que ha sentido en los últimos años.-Por eso todo tiene que ser lo menos doloroso posible.-Dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-Lo sé, lo siento.-Dijo acomodando su cabeza en su hombro, encajando a la perfección.

-No te disculpes por decir lo que sientes.-Le dijo.

-Por dudar de ti… por unos momentos así lo hice.-Admitió la castaña mientras sentía que el rubio la tomaba en brazos sintiendo su somnolencia. Había sido una tarde larga.

-Nunca dudes que te amo.-Pidió el rubio.-Nada más…

-Yo también te amo…

Y a pesar de aún sentirse como una mala persona ya no volvería a dudar…

* * *

-Acosador.-Susurró la pelirroja luego de un largo silencio que al cual se habían sometido en el camino.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el castaño sin despegar su mirada de la concurrida autopista citadina.

-Viniste de Londres.-Le reprochó.-Solo para seguirme, quiero empezar de nuevo con mi marido y tu…-No pudo seguir ya que imprevistamente el castaño frenó el coche obligándola a callar debido al imprevisto beso que plantó en sus labios carmines. Explorando cada rincón de esa boca que proclamó como suya en otras tierras y no solo su boca sino su cuerpo entero-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-Preguntó exaltada.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo!-Exclamó el castaño en tono molesto.-Primero que todo ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine aquí solo por ti? Eres increíble Sora.-Le dijo con una burlesca sonrisa.-Dices que quieres rehacer tu vida con tu marido y aun estás temblando por un simple beso que te di.-Se burló de ella.-Reconoce que me deseas tanto como yo a ti y que por las noches cuando abrazas a tú marido imaginas que soy yo.

-Eso no es…-Estaba totalmente ruborizada por la mención del castaño precisamente por la veracidad de sus palabras.

-No intentes negarlo, bastó un beso para delatarte.-Volvió a burlarse de ella.-Pero sabes algo, a pesar de que yo también extraño tu cuerpo y tus caricias por las noches no volví a Japón por ti. Tengo algo más importante que hacer aquí, algo que no me ha resultado nada fácil y hoy solo quería platicarlo contigo pero tranquila en este instante te devuelvo a tu casa, a los brazos de tu amado marido.-Dijo dando vuelta rápidamente y acelerando camino a la mansión Ishida, de la cual previamente ya sabía la dirección.

Sora aún no asimilaba las palabras dichas por el del todo, tanto así que apenas y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su casa.

-Taichi…

-Servida y no te preocupes no volveré a tocarte o hacer algo que perjudique tu matrimonio.-Incluso se bajó para abrirle la puerta mientras ella por inercia bajaba mientras él se dirigía a su asiento de piloto.-Enséñale a Yamato lo que yo te enseñé en Londres y tal vez deja que él te enseñe lo que hizo con tú querida prima aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó saliendo de su ensueño.

-A que tú "adorado" esposo tiene algo que ver con esa prima tuya.-Le dijo.-Soy hombre y cuando pretendía a Mimi creo que se llama, él me fulminaba con la mirada incluso me miraba más feo que tú.

Dicho lo cual se metió a su coche y rápidamente dio arranque a su vehículo dejando una estela de humo atrás de si dejando a una confundida y angustiada Sora tras él.

No podía ser verdad…

* * *

Había sido un largo día de trabajo y ahora se encontraba totalmente solo. Todos los días que se quedaban hasta tarde Nai siempre se quedaba a acompañarlo, luego iban juntos por una pizza como dos buenos amigos. Nunca como pareja, no entiende porqué Nailea llegó a crearse falsas ilusiones con él. Si siempre había sabido sus sentimientos por Mimi y nunca emitió palabra al respecto, ni para alentarlo ni para desanimarlo.

Y una noche de buenas a primeras le dice que lo ama, indirectamente. Eso no era lo raro, sino que lo raro era que esa extraña confesión lo haya afectado de esa manera tan profunda. Tanto así que no puede organizar ni siquiera sus citas, menos pensar coherentemente.

Necesita hablar con alguien, pero con alguien que le entienda. Tal vez…

-Mimi…-Susurró decidido tomando las llaves de su Jaguar y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Tal vez todo lo que pasaba era una especie de señal, el hecho que Nai se fuera confesándose a lo mejor y quería decir que también era su momento de hacerlo. Con Sora en el país no había nada que Yamato pudiera hacer para detenerlo o interferir. Además si era verdad lo que dijo Nai, eso de que Mimi estaba enamorada de Yamato para estas alturas ya se debió de dar cuenta que eso era un imposible y tal vez solo tal vez…

Pudiera verlo de otra manera…

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa cielo?-Preguntó un moreno correctamente peinado entrando a la habitación luego de acostar al último de sus hijos.

-No lo sé Ken.-Se sinceró la mujer a su marido.-Tengo un mal presentimiento de algo…

-Creí que se te pasaría luego de conocer al novio de Hikari.-Comentó su marido acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.-Pensé que todas tus dudas se disiparon luego del interrogatorio tan… severo que le hiciste a ese muchacho.

-Se lo merecía.-Contestó ella con rudeza ocasionando risa por parte de su marido.-Pero no es Hikari quien me preocupa.

-¿Sino?

-Mimi…

* * *

Las palabras de Taichi sonaban en su cabeza insistentemente, martilleando en su mente e incluso produciéndole jaqueca. Suspiro resignada y se vio por décimo tercera vez en el espejo.

Desde su regreso de Londres Yamato y ella no habían compartido intimidad, algo extraño ya que si se tomara en cuenta que no se habían visto el uno al otro en meses debió haberlo hecho al menos tres o cuatro días de la primera semana e incluso seguir haciéndolo.

Pero no, ninguno parecía tener urgencia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin hacerlo se mostraba con urgencia al respecto. Tenía que admitir que al menos ella si pudo satisfacer esas necesidades y le gustaba pensar que era el cargo de conciencia lo que le impedía acercarse a buscar a su esposo como hombre.

Pero a pesar de eso se supone que él debía buscarla para intimar y ella lo rechazaría por su conciencia pero por las noches no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por acercarse o tocarla.

La única explicación es que tal vez se había buscado una amante, pero eso no significaba que debía ser Mimi. Ellos no le harían eso.

Y ella necesitaba eso para de una vez por todas dejar de sentir las caricias de Taichi durante la noche. Si bien Yamato ya no era tan apasionado como antes y no la hacía vibrar con cada caricia. Ella había decidido vivir con ello más ahora que regresó a formar su familia.

Ya rechazó la oferta de Taichi de quedarse una vez y su presencia en el país no significa nada para ella. Solo debe pensar en Yamato, Yamato y Yamato.

Por muy difícil que sea.

Suspiró decidida luego de arreglar sus encajes que apenas cubrían las partes notables de su cuerpo y salió del servicio con un único afán:

Seducir a su marido…

* * *

Acababa de despertar, los niños estaban muy inquietos y no paraban de moverse. Desde su enfrentamiento con Yamato se había quedado dormida hasta las mismas once de la noche.

-Seguro estarán hambrientos.-Susurró acariciando su vientre.-Mamá quiere descansa, esperen al desayuno de mañana.-Rogó volviendo a cerrar los ojos esperando poder seguir durmiendo.

Una patada fue la respuesta de uno de los pequeños.

-Vale, entendí.-Dijo incorporándose.-Pero no cocinaré a esta hora ni molestaremos a papá o a Sora. Simplemente iremos por un vaso de leche.-Hablaba con ellos como si le entendieran aunque eso parecían hacer ya que en seguida se calmaron. Se levantó con dificultad tomando su bata de cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sin duda la charla que tuvo con el rubio la dejó un poco más tranquila a pesar de que aún se sentí mal por lo que hacían. Sin embargo era un precio que tenía que pagar por su felicidad.

Por muy egoísta que eso sonara.

-Pero ya papá me aseguró que nos quería a nosotros.-Les platicaba a sus niños mientras bebía la leche.-Y estoy segura que no miente.

Solo quedaba aguantarse los celos que le producía verlo cerca de Sora, pero era algo por lo cual tenían que pasar lamentablemente, pero todo sea por su bien.

Para regresar a su alcoba debía pasar por la recamara matrimonial y pudo percatarse que una luz estaba prendida y la puerta entreabierta. A lo mejor alguno de los dos aún estaba despierto. Contuvo sus ganas de ir porque así como podía ser Yamato el despierto podía ser Sora.

Un dolor en su vientre apareció, una fuerte y que no había sentido antes acompañado de la inquietud de sus pequeños. Mientras llegaba a su habitación creyendo que serian pasajeros el dolor se intensificaba con cada paso que daba.

Algo podría ir mal con los niños y si había luces prendidas en la recámara de los Ishida lo mejor sería ir a pedir ayuda con aquel fuerte malestar.

Sin embargo nada le preparó para lo que sus ojos verían después. Por la parte abierta de la puerta y antes de siquiera poder hablar tuvo que presenciar una dolorosa escena.

Ambos estaban despiertos y sobre Yamato, Sora yacía sentada en su torso con un ligero camisón de encajes nada más cubriendo sus curvas. Susurraba palabras de amor mientras guiaba a las manos del rubio a recorrerla de pies a cabeza y este no se negaba. Finalmente se despojó de su babydoll rojo pasión como su cabello y guió a las expertas manos del rubio a sus prominentes senos.

Los cuales ella no tardó en empezar a acariciar con la mano de él arrancándole gemidos de placer a la pelirroja.

Mentiroso, mil y una vez mentiroso.

Le había asegurado no sentir nada pasional por ella y ahora estaban frente a ella a punto de tener relaciones. Su parte cuerda quiso aparecer recordándole que esteban casados y que era normal, pero la parte de sus celos y de su dolor de mujer reapareció rápidamente. Recordó al rubio diciéndole que quería a Sora, a lo mejor aún la ama solo que no pudo decírselo. La ama

Al igual que el dolor en su vientre.

Reprimió el grito mordiéndose los labios y caminó con dificultad a la planta baja donde necesitaba calmarse, respirar. Pero sintió otro dolor en su vientre el cual esta vez si gritó, pero el grito fue opacado con el sonar del timbre. No pensaba abrir pero la voz conocida detrás de la puerta ayudó a que se decidiera.

-Buenas noches.-Llamó esa voz conocida por ella-¿Hay alguien despierto?

¡Michael!

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y sin dudarlo se abrazó al cuerpo de su rubio amigo recién llegado.

-¡Mimi!-Exclamó el joven al ver que su amiga le abría y más aún en las condiciones en las que lo hacía-¿Qué te sucede?

-Me duele.-Susurró aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo.-Mucho.-Dijo agarrándose el vientre.

-Tranquila te ayudaré, vámonos de aquí.-Dijo sintiéndose aliviado de haber decidido ir. Vacilando por la hora que era aun así era como si debiera ir.-Deja le digo a Yamato.

-No, no le digas.-Dijo agitada.-Está muy ocupado.

Y gracias a Dios que lo hizo.

-¡¿Dónde crees que te la llevas?-Una furiosa voz de otro rubio apareció, obligándolo a regresar a ver como su medio hermano bajaba de cinco zancadas las grandes escaleras de su casa. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos e intentó arrancar a Mimi de los brazos de su medio hermano.-Suéltala.-Ordenó fieramente.

-¿Qué sucede Yamato?-La voz de Sora en el final de las escaleras le hizo verla.

-Ella no quiere ir contigo.-Luego de ver en las condiciones en las que bajaba la pareja no hacía falta usar la imaginación para saber que había estado haciendo antes de su llegada.

-Vámonos Michael.-Pidió Mimi.-Me duele.

-Mimi.-Intentó acercarse y tomarla él en sus brazos.-Si te duele algo, yo te llevo al hospital.-Susurró tiernamente pero fue inmediatamente repelido por la castaña.

-No me toques.-Habló bajo para que Sora no escuche.-Ve a terminar lo que habían empezado.-Le dijo con fuerza.

Mimi los había visto…

-No es lo que piensas…-Aseguró.

-¡Mentiroso!-Gritó conforme un dolor acudía a su vientre y sentía como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella. Empezando a caer pequeñas gotas de entre sus piernas.

-Se ha hecho una fisura en la bolsa.-Exclamó el médico alarmado mientras salía de la casa e introducía a Mimi en su coche.-Yamato la llevaré al hospital enseguida, es muy pronto para esto si no actuamos pronto la vida de los cuatro estará en riesgo.

-¿Cuáles cuatro?-Exigió saber la pelirroja la cual bajó lo más rápido que pudo después de escuchar el grito de Mimi.

Por un lado tenía a una adolorida Mimi y por el otro a una confusa Sora que no sabía nada de la existencia de dos bebés adicionales.

-¿No lo sabe?-Preguntó el rubio médico.

-¿Saber qué?-Preguntó Sora confusa.

-Serán trillizos…

**¿Continuará…? **

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Quieren linchar a la autora?, ¿Estuvo tan feo como se lo esperaban? O peor aún ¿Se durmieron a la hoja 12? O ¿Ni siquiera lo leyeron? ¡¿Qué piensan? Necesito saberlo! Nada más espero que no les haya desagradado tanto y que no los haya decepcionado. La relación de Mimi y Matt se complica al igual que la de Tai y Sora mientras que Tk y Kari están caminando sobre laureles. Espero que les haya gustado algo.**

**Háganmelo saber en sus RR por favor!**

**Sin RR no hay capítulos jajaja! XD! Solo denle click al botoncito de abajo y díganme que les pareció.**

**Muchísimas a aquellas personas que hacen este fic posible con sus bellos RR. Es por ustedes que la historia sigue! Gracias!**

**También a aquellos lectores anónimos que no dejan nada, sin embargo gracias también!**

**Aunque especialmente a:**

**Grez; Guille; ClaeIshida; Zulema; Yahciru-chan (x2); Mega; Angel zoe (x3); Eri-sshi (x3); Sheccid Ishida; Taishou; Cari Cazal; ; Meems-ishikawa; Mimi Hyuga; katieishida1390; VaneUchiha; Ana Mai; Hika-chan Takaishi; l0v3nist; digimon4ever99; Adrit126; Majo G; Nora Felton; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Sicky; Tachikawa de Ishida; Hana Echizen; Anisol; Valerii hyuga; CaintlinJeanne; Isabel Black; Multicolored Midnight; Sophzu Saotome xd (x2); Row (x2); Kira Kurosaki; emmylia91; Mizori95 (x2); Lovesasusaku4ever (x2); Desy-o.**

**OS AMO A TODAS/OS ME DISCULPO INFINITAMENTE POR NO PODER CONTESTAR A SUS PRECIOSAS REVIEWS, TRATARÉ DE HACERLO. ADEMÁS LE DEBO UNA DISCULPA INFINITA A ISABEL BLACK Y A NORA FELTON POR NO HABER PODIDO POSTEAR MIS REVIEWS TODAVÍA PERO NIÑAS QUERIDAS ENTIENDAN QUE NO QUIERO DEJARLES UN RR MEDIOCRE. **

**DEJEN RR!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras y lamento no contestar las RR, pero el tiempo no me alcanza, apenas y pude acabar el capítulo y aún tengo mil cosas que hacer. Os quiero un mundo, besos ciao! **

**Si me llegan muchísimos RR prometo publicar antes de Navidad ya que generalmente me tocaría hacerlo a principios de Enero del 2011 pero si ustedes me dejan muchos RR les daré capítulo antes o para Navidad! Todo depende de vosotros!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR!**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	12. Dolorosas Verdades!

**¡Hola queridos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que Santa les haya dejado lo que le pidieron, si sé que debía actualizar en Navidad pero se me fue imposible, por eso me hago presente ahora con esta que sería la última actualización… del año.**

**Espero de todo corazón que este 2011 este lleno de bendiciones y dichas para todos y cada uno de ustedes. Den gracias por lo que tienen y procuren alcanzar lo que les faltó, gracias a todos los que leen y escriben sus motivadores RR ayudando a esta escritora amateur a mejorar poco a poco. Y sobre todo doy gracias a todos aquellos con los cuales he podido entablar una amistad aunque sea a distancia. Disfruten mucho, coman hasta reventar y no olviden dejarle un RR a su querida Sakura Tachikawa.**

**No los detengo más y os dejo con la lectura, esperando que la disfruten y me dejen muchos RR!**

**Y por último…**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Dolorosas Verdades.**

Afortunadamente el dolor había cesado aparentemente ya que la castaña respiraba con facilidad y con ella todos los presentes. Michael y Yamato habían estado al pendiente de ella, el primero controlando todo y asegurándose de que todo sea normal mientras el otro tenía sus orbes dirigidos únicamente a la castaña que yacía dormida descansando.

-Quita esa cara.-Dijo Michael refiriéndose a la forma en la que Yamato observaba a Mimi.-El peligro ya ha pasado.-Pero aún así Yamato no dejaba de tener la preocupación impregnada en sus matices azules.

-De verdad, ¿Están bien?-No trató de ocultar la preocupación en su tono de voz sorprendiendo a su propio hermano que tuvo que aclarar su garganta para hablar.

-No es que sea para vanagloriarme o llevarme el crédito de la situación pero lo que hizo la diferencia en este caso fue la rapidez con la que hicimos las cosas, si no hubiera estado ahí el panorama sería muy diferente.-Dijo sinceramente, ver a Yamato de esa manera era algo extraño ya que él siempre se mostraba frío e inflexible.-Seguramente en estos momentos la vida de los cuatro hubiera estado en alto riesgo si no era peor.

Los ojos azules del rubio mayor se achicaron y luego de ver por unos momentos al médico dirigió su vista nuevamente a la castaña que respiraba rítmicamente y dormía en completa paz. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Yamato se había sentido culpable por algo que le doliera, exactamente cuatro años atrás desde el accidente con Sora.

Afortunadamente esta vez no perdió nada, ya que aquella noche hace cuatro años no solo perdió a su primer hijo sino que con él poco a poco el amor que se tenían con Sora.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir?-Preguntó Yamato a Michael.

-Lo peor a pasado.-Aclaró.-Sin embargo Mimi ya está entrando al octavo mes de gestación, está en la trigésima semana y es normal que en los embarazos de múltiples el parto tiende a no cumplir las treinta y seis semanas establecidas sino que suelen adelantarse, hay que estar pendientes desde las treinta y dos semanas y…

-Sin rodeos Michael.-Dijo ásperamente el rubio, siempre odió que las personas se fueran por las ramas.

-Lo más idóneo en este caso es que Mimi complete lo que resta de su embarazo en este lugar.-Dijo rápidamente.-Aquí se estará al pendiente de ella veinticuatro horas los siete días, yo me consagraré a su cuidado.-Escucho el crujir de los dientes del rubio sin embargo le restó importancia.-Para terminar exitosamente su embarazo ella necesita estar tranquila, en un ambiente libre de enojos y preocupaciones, en un lugar que le brinde paz y amor.-Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Cuándo despertará?-Preguntó algo molesto al notar las intenciones de su medio hermano y a su vez tratando de alejarlas de su mente.

-Tal vez en un par de horas.-Informó al Ishida.-Deberías ir a cambiarte.-Dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Volveré.-Soltó sin preámbulos ni rodeos.-Todos los días, estaré a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Era un desafío, le estaba declarando la guerra a Michael.

-Y ¿Si ella no te quiere a su lado?-Preguntó perspicaz.-Recuerdo haber oído claramente de a Mimi llamarte mentiroso y pedirte que no te acercaras a ella.-Le recordó mordaz.

-Aún así, ella me quiere a mí.-Le recordó ahora él con la misma mordacidad.

-Luego de lo que vio eso pudo haber cambiado.-Dijo recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermana que era cubierto por apenas un pantalón de chándal y su bata de dormir.

-La convenceré nuevamente de que lo que siento es sincero-¿Cuándo se había convertido eso en un enfrentamiento verbal sobre el destino de una persona que yacía dormida en la cama a pocos metros de ellos?

-Lo que yo siento también lo es.-Dijo seriamente el rubio menor.

Y era una guerra que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

Esperaba impaciente la llegada de Yamato, no ha dormido y ni siquiera sabe porque no ha salido para la clínica. Debió hacerlo a pesar de la llamada de Yamato pidiéndole que se quede y asegurándole que estaba bien y que iba en camino.

-Si Takeru, eso ocurrió.-Escuchó la voz de Yamato en el piso de abajo acompañado del portazo de la puerta principal.-Si lo sé, tengo que hablar con ella, si Takeru, con ambas pero ahora lo más importante es Mimi y nuestros hijos.

"Nuestros hijos". Debe referirse a SUS hijos, los de ella y Yamato no los de Mimi y Yamato.

-Si, tomaré una ducha y salgo para allá de nuevo, vemos hermano.-Colgó el teléfono y lo escuchó ponerlo sobre la mesilla y empezar a subir las escaleras.

Lo esperó pacientemente en su recámara, pero nunca llegó. Pocos minutos después escuchó la ducha encendida y el agua corriendo, se estaba bañando en el baño del pasillo. No fueron más de quince minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio con únicamente una toalla en su cintura dejando ver sus bien formados torso y abdomen junto con su rubio cabello empapado.

Sin duda una imagen excitante ante cualquier mirada femenina que lo presenciara sin embargo ella ya conocía ese cuerpo y a pesar de reconocerle sus atributos ya no le inspiraba nada además de un poco atracción que generaría a cualquiera. Nada comparado al fuego y la pasión que encendía en ella cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Sora.-Parecía sorprendido.-Pensé que aún dormías, no quería despertarte.-Dijo dirigiéndose a sus cajones para sacar una camisa y un pantalón y comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Cómo esperas que duerma?-El rubio ni siquiera se dignaba en regresar a verla, estaba muy ocupado vistiéndose-¡Yamato!-Le llamó exasperada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Sora?-Preguntó con tono cansado, no estaba de humor para soportar a Sora a pesar de saber que era imprescindible hacerlo.

-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó aún sin ánimos de levantarse de su cama a pesar de que el rubio se estaba peinando.

-Estables, Mimi duerme pero Michael dijo que los tendrá en la clínica hasta el momento del parto.-Dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz.

-Supongo que eso debe de molestarte.-Dijo con sarcasmo recordando lo especialmente preocupado que se hallaba su marido por ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Uso todo el control sobre su sangre fría para contestar eso sin nervios.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-No pudo evitar que el tono de reproche en su voz.

-¿Decirte qué?-Preguntó procurando ser impasible, esperando cualquier tipo de pregunta por parte de su esposa.

-Que eran tres Yamato.-Susurró parándose frente al espejo en el cual Yamato se arreglaba el cuello de su remera Ralph Lauren-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Lo demás pasaba a segundo plan, lo nuevo para ella era que no iba a tener uno sino tres, ¡TRES!

-Supongo que cuando volvieras.-Le dijo el rubio naturalmente aliviado.

-Por si no lo notaste llevo aquí más de un mes Yamato.-Su tolerancia se estaba acabando-¿Acaso pensabas decírmelo en un mes más?, ¿Informarme que iba a tener tres hijos sabiendo lo importante que es eso para mí?, ¿Sabiendo cuánto añoraba yo a mi primer hijo y como se multiplicaría mi dicha al saber que eran tres? Es, como si la vida me recompensara por todos estos años de frustración y…

¿Y sus años de frustración?

-Por eso preferí ocultártelo Sora, me asusta esa obsesión que tienes con el ser madre al punto de llegar a cometer cualquier locura por la causa.-Le dijo viéndola a los ojos.-Te lo dije antes de que te marcharas Sora, reflexiona, cálmate o sino me llevaría a los niños.

-Y lo hice.-Y de que manera.-Lamento si nuevamente me alteré, pero temía que hubiera otro motivo por el cual no me lo hubieras querido decir, que me los quitarías y por eso me ocultaste la verdad.-Se acercó al pecho de Yamato.

Presentía que algo iba mal con Yamato, tal vez y si se había buscado una amante como lo sugirió el pervertido del fotógrafo pero no podía ser Mimi, no debía ser ella y menos debería de siquiera pensar en que le arrebataría a sus hijos.

No, Yamato la había convertido en una mujer incompleta, ¿Acaso Sora merecía además de eso una infidelidad de su esposo? No, no se lo merecía.

El rubio no fue capaz de contestarle nada a su mujer, no tenía palabras para decírselo pero tenía que encontrarlas ya que por muy desesperada que se halle Sora no podía permitirle que siga ilusionándose si es que al final le termina arrebatando a sus añorados hijos de entre sus brazos.

-Me voy al hospital.-Dijo alejándose de ella y siendo detenido por la delicada mano de Sora.

-Voy contigo.-Le dijo tratando de sonreírle, jugando con sus mejores cartas.-Quiero saber como están mis hijos.

Y él como estaba la madre…

-Te amo Yamato.-Un amargo sabor se coló en su boca, era extraño llevaba años repitiéndole lo mismo pero nunca pensó en lo poco ferviente que sonaba.

-Te quiero Sora.

Te amo, te quiero.

Palabras con significados parecidos pero abismalmente distintos. Las personas quieren a cualquier cosa, un perrito, un amigo.

Pero ama a una sola persona.

Mientras la pelirroja trata de convencerse que aún siente lo primero el rubio está cansado de mentirse a si mismo y a ella. Quería a Sora Takenouchi, eso nunca lo negará.

Pero ama a Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Miyako jugaba con el pequeño Osamu mientras Ken y Mayumi veían juntos un programa infantil, exactamente Card Captor Sakura. La angustia no desaparecía de su pecho por mucho que lo desease y no ayudaba en nada que Mimi no cogiera ninguna de sus llamadas al móvil, podría llamar a Hikari pero existía la posibilidad de que solo la preocupara más y eso tampoco le convenía.

Podría llamar al señor Ishida pero eso le causaría un ardor en la boca del estómago el cual no quería en estos momentos. El ex promiscuo novio de Hikari, no, aún no tenían la confianza suficiente. Pero entonces ¿Quién podría darle razón de su pequeña?

-Cielo.-Llamó Ken desde la sala luego de atender el teléfono que había empezado a sonar.-Te llama Michael.

Michael, él podría tranquilizar esa angustia en su pecho.

-Dime Michael, ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó sin poder esconder el tono de preocupación en si voz.

-¿Miyako?-Preguntó Ken preocupado notando como el rostro de su esposa palidecía conforme escuchaba las noticas que le daba el médico.

-¿Pero ya está bien verdad?-Preguntó angustiada.-Si, entiendo, salgo para allá.-Colgó el auricular y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo a ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-Preguntó el moreno con el último de sus hijos en brazos.

-Mimi está en el hospital, me necesita.-Dijo rápidamente besando a su esposo y a sus hijos antes de salir por la puerta con dirección al hospital.

Quería a esas niñas como si fueran suyas y de alguna manera su instinto maternal no estaba equivocado.

Una de sus niñas estaba mal…

* * *

Ya era un mes…

Un mes sin una maldita pista, muestra o señal o alguna referencia siquiera del paradero de su hermana.

-Lo siento mamá, papá.-Dijo arrodillándose frente a ambas tumbas y depositando un ramo de flores en ellas conforme prendía el incienso que había llevado.-Lamento no haber podido venir antes.-Él se consideraba un hombre fuerte pero cuando llegó al cementerio y encontró las descuidadas tumbas de sus padres no pudo evitar que un aire nostálgico lo recorriera junto con el frío de aquella invernal mañana.-Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi palabra.-Se arrodilló y quitó la nieve de sus nombres. Chiyuki y Touya Yagami, sus amados padres.-Pero prometo traer a Hikari a ustedes.-O al menos tener una tumba donde llorarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Hikari…

-¿Dime?-Una melodiosa voz lo sacó de su íntimo momento junto a sus padres, alzó la cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Era ella…

-Hikari...-La muchacha le sonrió, llevaba un abrigo largo en color rosa pastel y un gorro cubriendo sus largos cabellos castaños.

-Que coincidencia.-Dijo dirigiendo su vista a las lapidas que visitaba el joven-¿Algún familiar?-Preguntó recordando que el castaño buscaba a alguien.-No me digas que tu hermana…

-No.-Negó rápidamente.-Son de mis padres.-Susurró tiernamente a la niña que iba con un ramo en las manos-¿Visitas a alguien?

-Vengo a ver a mi madre.-La castaña camino y dos tumbas junto a la de los esposo Yagami se detuvo y se arrodilló a poner las flores en la tumba. Taichi se acercó y leyó en el epitafio "Satoe Tachikawa". Esa tumba a diferencia de la de sus padres estaba muy bien cuidada, como si sus familiares la visitaran constantemente.

-Entonces… ¿Eres Tachikawa?-Preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella y haciendo una oración.

-Se podría decir que si.-La respuesta le extrañó pero sin embargo la acepto. Luego se pusieron de pie y juntos nuevamente se dirigieron a las tumbas Yagami en las cuales Hikari se arrodilló e hizo una oración por ellos.

-¿Y tú novio?-Preguntó recordando que tenía uno.

-Le he convencido de dejarme venir a verla sola, ha ayudado que tenía algo que hacer que después me explicaba.-Se río con el castaño-¿Has tenido suerte con lo de tu hermana?

-No, es difícil buscar a alguien cuando no sabes por donde empezar.-Dijo sinceramente.-Ni donde o cuando fue vista por última vez.

-No entiendo.-Dijo Hikari sorprendida.

-Mi hermana desapareció el mismo día que mis padres murieron hace quince años.-Dijo viendo las tumbas.-Nunca se encontró su cuerpo pero tampoco a ella. Por eso conservo la esperanza de que este viva pero a pesar de haberme prometido encontrarla me estoy dando cuenta que es imposible.

-Nada es imposible.-Dijo Hikari tomando sus manos.

-¡Si lo es!-Exclamó el castaño.-Mi hermana menor se llama Hikari y tiene diecinueve años, casi veinte al igual que cientos de chicas en el país. Su cabello es castaño y ojos color chocolate al igual que otros cientos de personas más. Además quien sabe si ha cambiado algo de ella, podría pasar a mi lado o estar frente a mí y yo no podría reconocerla.-Le dijo derrotado.-No sabes lo frustrante que es eso.

-¡No digas tonterías Taichi!-Le reprendió la castaña.-Piensa en tu hermana.-Le pidió.-Si bien es cierto lo que dices y no puedo entender como te sientes pero puedo imaginarme lo que ella puede sentir.-Claro que podía entender a esa niña que en cualquier lugar del mundo debe estar deseando encontrarse con su hermano, sin saber como era su familia y si tuvo suerte y encontró una familia, aún así debe extrañarlo y esperar saber que fue de su familia.

Ella sentía eso…

-¿Y si ella está bien?-Preguntó-¿Y si es mejor que no la encuentre?, ¿y si es feliz?

-Puedo asegurarte que aún así te extraña.-Ella a pesar de no recordar a su primera familia siempre ha sentido el vacío que le dejaron y que de alguna manera aún a pesar de todo el cariño que le profesaban Miyako y Mimi sentía que algo le faltaba.-Sé que apenas te conozco Taichi y no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes.-Suspiró profundamente.-Pero puedo asegurarte que tú hermana está esperándote en algún lugar del país.-Le dijo seriamente.-Deja de ser tan egoísta y de pensar en ti, en ti y en ti. Piensa en ella y en lo sola y desorientada que debió sentirse y que tal vez aún no hace. Créeme aunque haya encontrado a buenas personas que cuiden de ella.-Como era su caso.-Ten por seguro que daría lo que fuera por saber de dónde vino y si tiene familia o un maravilloso hermano que cruzó un continente entero para buscarla.

Hikari le hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos observándolo detenidamente, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué se enojó tanto al escucharlo? Parecía que ella fuera la aludida, ¿Por qué si ella no ha vivido algo similar?

¿O si?

-No puedes dejarla así.-Pidió Hikari con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin importarle la turbación del castaño al verla así.-Te aseguro que ella te está esperando.-Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas pero era algo difícil. Nadie merecía vivir en la incertidumbre de sus orígenes, sean buenos o malos.

Si ella tuviera un hermano en algún lugar del mundo que la buscara como Taichi busca a la suya.

-Sería muy feliz…

-Por favor, o llores más.-Pidió atropelladamente, nunca fue muy bueno consolando o tratando a las mujeres en general a menos que sea en su cama y Hikari no despertaba en él ninguno de esos sentimientos por lo que muy torpemente podía confortarla.-Lo lamento.-Dijo rápidamente.-Prometo no dejar de buscar hasta encontrarla Hikari.-Con torpeza tomó una de las manos de la castaña que a pesar del frío que colaba estaban correctamente abrigadas por los guantes de cuero que portaba. Rápidamente retiró el guante y dejó desnuda la casi translucida mano de Hikari, hizo lo propio desnudando su mano y rápidamente unió ambos dedos meñiques a manera de gancho.-Juro por este dedito que voy a encontrar a mi hermana.

"_Juro por este dedito que jugaré contigo siempre…"_

"_Juro por este dedito que nadie te molestará en la escuela…"_

"_Juro por este dedito que siempre te querré… pequeña Hikari"_

Ya eran varios juramentos hechos y ninguno de ellos había sido roto.

Hikari se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente llenándole de fuerzas, esperanzas y especialmente de luz para poder guiarlo en su camino, tal vez largo, tal vez corto. Pero no importaba. Él había vuelto haciendo dos promesas, dos juramentos; el uno más difícil de conceder que el otro sin embargo por ambos lucharía.

Procura cumplir ambos.

-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo ella ahora feliz.-Si yo…-Su teléfono móvil la interrumpió a mitad de la frase, iba a contarle lo que le pasó pero la insistencia del aparato le hizo acceder y contestar observando el nombre de su tía en la pantallita.-Si tía, dime.-Escuchó por unos momentos la atolondrada explicación de su tía haciendo que poco a poco su corazón empezara a latir cada vez más fuerte-¿Pero está bien?-Exigió saber.-Si, voy enseguida.

No sabía porque pero por la palidez de la muchacha era fácil ver que no le habían dado buenas noticias rápidamente se incorporó, incluso tropezando y se dispuso a irse.

-Mucha suerte Taichi, espero volver a verte.-Dijo rápidamente.

No, no podía irse. Necesitaba al menos su número para llamarla cuando las esperanzas le faltaran.

-¡Espera!-La detuvo.-Te llevo.

-No quiero molestar.-Dijo ella angustiada.

-Créeme te lo debo.-Le aseguró.

Hoy le ha mostrado la luz en un camino que parecía estar lleno de oscuridad.

* * *

Empezó a mover los parpados poco a poco, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué era ese extraño olor a limpio? Y lo más importante:

¿Qué le había pasado?

No pudo abrir sus ojos inmediatamente puesto que la luz se convirtió en su enemiga pero poco a poco se acostumbró y se vio en una habitación azul clara, un televisor en frente, una ventana en la pared de su izquierda.

Eso era una recamara de hospital, las conoce puesto que por Hikari ha tenido que incluso amanecerse por semanas en una clínica. Pero eso no era lo importante lo importante era qué estaba haciendo ella ahí.

¿Sus hijos?, posó sus manos en su abultado vientre cerciorándose de que aún estaban bajo su protección. Suspiró aliviada, el recuerdo de un punzante dolor y de líquido rodando por sus piernas le hizo pensar que tal vez estuvieron en peligro anoche…

-Por fin despertaste princesa.-Una voz conocida por ella llamó su atención haciéndola voltear a ver a su mejor amigo entrando por la puerta.

-Michael.-Pronunció su nombre conforme él se acercaba a saludarla besando su cabeza ante su confusa mirada-¿Qué me pasó?

-¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó él evadiendo su pregunta por lo que apenas alcanzó a negar.-Eso es bueno.-Sonó complacido.-Mejor acuéstate, tienes que permanecer en reposo absoluto.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó-¿Qué me pasó Michael?, ¿Están bien mis hijos?-Preguntó alarmada.

-Mimi.-Se sorprendió-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche en la casa de Yamato y Sora?

Yamato y Sora…

Los recuerda besándose apasionadamente, a punto de hacer el amor. Ella desesperada por lo que vio baja y se encuentra con Michael. Los niños se inquietan, luego el dolor y finalmente todo su panorama se vuelve oscuro. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon con fuerza, abrazó su vientre protectoramente y aterrada miró a su amigo.

-¿Están bien?, ¿No les pasó nada verdad Michael?-Empezaba a desesperarse-¡Contéstame Michael!-Exigió sintiendo como una punzada golpeaba en su vientre provocándole una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila Mimi.-Pidió revisando sus signos vitales.-Estarán bien siempre y cuando tú estés bien, tranquila, en calma.-Repitió.-Ya estás a salvo Mimi, no dejaré que nada les pase. Pero tú tienes que guardar reposo.

-Eres muy bueno Michael, muy bueno.-Reafirmó lo que ya sabía.

-Debe ser porque soy menos Ishida que mis hermanos.-Mimi agachó la mirada.-Mírame Mimi.-Pidió alzando su mentón para que sus ojos castaños hicieran contacto con las esmeraldas del doctor.-Sé que hubo algo entre Yamato y tú.

-Eso no es…-Muy ruborizada trató de negarlo apartando la mirada. No se avergonzaba del amor que sentía pero si de las condiciones en las que se dio.

-No me importa Mimi.-La castaña lo miró sorprendida.-Siempre fuiste muy inocente e ingenua.-Acarició su cabello con ternura.-No me sorprende que Yamato haya sacado provecho de eso.

-Él no…

-No sé lo que te prometió Mimi.-Nuevamente la interrumpió.-Pero Yamato no dejará a Sora.-Le hizo saber.-Recuerda lo de anoche, ellos tienen un pasado que los une Mimi.

-Él dijo que me amaba.

-Mintió.-Le dijo mordazmente.-Él nunca dejará a Sora.-Le dijo.-Él debe estar con ella para siempre por lo que hizo.

-Sé lo que hizo Michael, ya me lo contó.-Estaba claro que el rubio no esperaba eso.-Pero yo le quiero.

-Te estás metiendo en un matrimonio, estás destruyendo un hogar Mimi.-Fu duro incluso para él hablarle así pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

-No es justo Michael.-Luchaba por no llorar, no quería hacerlo.-Que me hables así.-Pero no derramó una sola lágrima.-Entiéndeme por favor.-Se exaltó un poco el rubio desvió la mirada.-Ahora mírame tú a mí.-Demandó.-Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo Michael, me has apoyado cuando lo he necesitado, me has levantado cuando he caído. Sabes muy bien que mi vida no fue fácil y quiero que sepas que yo no pedí enamorarme de él pero no lo pude evitar, recuerda lo que me decías "El amor vendrá de quien menos lo esperas", ¿Qué pasó con eso Michael? Acaso no…

-Me refería a mí.-Susurró interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué?

-Al decirte eso siempre me refería a mí.-Dijo encarándola, observándola fijamente con ese par de esmeraldas que relucían sinceras ante el puro sentimiento recientemente revelado.-Siempre te he ayudado, he velado por ti y por Hikari, siempre a tu lado como un guardián. Protegiéndote… y si me lo permites lo seguiré haciendo siempre.

-Michael…

-Supiste cautivarme desde niño, haciendo que olvidara por un momento las burlas a las que me sometían por ser un bastardo del magnate Hiroaki Ishida. Mientras que yo siempre fui tú paño de lágrimas en tus peores momentos: Cuando tú padre las abandonó, cuando Hikari enfermó, cuando tú madre murió. Siempre a tu lado, enamorando cada día un poquito más de ti y manteniendo ese sentimiento en secreto.

-Pero…

-Aún prometo cuidarte y estar a tu lado siempre Mimi, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo yo te ayudaré a sobrellevar todo esto, no necesitas a Yamato. Solo a mí.-Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a la castaña.-Te he amado desde siempre Mimi Tachikawa.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que estar mintiendo. Él era Michael, su amigo, su hermano, no podía decirle que siempre la ha amado así como así. ¿Por qué? Si él ha hecho tanto por ella y ahora le dice eso cuando su corazón le pertenece a otro y por lo tanto…

No podía corresponderle con su amor todo lo que Michael ha hecho por ella, ya que sus sentimientos le pertenecían a otro.

A su hermano mayor…

* * *

-Nai, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo sigue tú madre?-Preguntó interesada la jefa de enfermería.

-Muy bien Hisana, muchas gracias.-Contestó la morena entrando a la cálida clínica a la cual no volvió desde la confesión que le hizo a Michael-¿Está el doctor Minamoto?

Luego de haberse confesado al rubio médico y no recibir respuesta de su parte a pesar de ella conocer los sentimientos del rubio por la castaña no quería dar la cara. A pesar de todo tenía su orgullo y por lo menos ahora que el tiempo pasó puede sentirse un poco más aliviada y segura de si mismo.

-En la habitación doscientos siete con una paciente con riesgo de aborto.-Le explicó.-Una conocida del doctor al parecer.

-¿Conocida?-Preguntó la joven secretaria aspirante a enfermera.-Cuales son las características de la paciente.

-Bueno linda a decir verdad el riego de aborto es debido a que es una chiquilla, no más de veintiún años según mi parecer, espera múltiples y está en el octavo mes.

Chiquilla, no más de veinte, esperando múltiples y conocida del doctor. En los últimos meses solo hay una chica que podría presentar ese diagnostico y esa era…

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?-Una voz femenina entró sin siquiera saludar y preguntó atropelladamente por la joven.

-Ya te dije que está en la doscientos siete Sora, porque no me escuchas.-Le reclamaba otra voz conocida.

Sora y Yamato, entonces era seguro que quien estaba dentro era Mimi.

-Pasen, el doctor Minamoto está con la paciente en este instante.-Dijo la veterana mujer.-Nai, linda llévalos.

-Vamos.-Susurró la morena encaminándose a la habitación.

-Lamento no haber saludado Nai.-Dijo Sora mientras se ponía a la par de la mujer.-Pero es que todo pasó muy rápido y no sé nada de lo que halla pasado con Mimi y mis hijos.

-Entiendo Sora.-Dijo la mujer rápidamente.-Pero estoy segura que el doctor Minamoto está dando lo mejor de si para mantenerla fuera de peligro.-Porque la ama más que a nadie, pensó con resignación.

-¿Dónde estabas Nai?-Preguntó la pelirroja.-Llevo aquí cerca de un mes y no se te ha visto un rizo.

-Yo…-Iba a soltar la escusa de su madre pero ya habían llegado a su destino. Se detuvo a tocar para pedir permiso de pasar cuando la voz de Michael llegó a ser escuchada por las tres personas fuera.

"No necesitas a Yamato… Te he amado desde siempre Mimi Tachikawa"

Al escuchar esas palabras las tres personas se quedaron en shock debido a la impresión, cada una por diferentes razones. Nailea porque jamás se imaginó que al volver se encontraría con eso. Sora por haber escuchado el nombre de su marido salir de los labios del médico y Yamato…

Él tenía ganas de matar a alguien…

* * *

Sin pedir permiso o consentimiento el rubio se acercó a sus labios para delicadamente unirlos en un dulce y casto beso.

Sin darse cuenta de la puerta que se abría abruptamente.

-Bastardo.-Fueron las fieras palabras del rubio Ishida viendo la escena en primera fila.

Michael inclinando su cuerpo sobre el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Mimi. SU Mimi, besando esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo. Con Mimi se había descubierto haber sido una de las personas más celosas sobre la faz del planeta. Y si bien era cierto era muy celoso. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien que se acercara a su mujer.

Y que además de eso ni siquiera se inmute por su presencia e hiciera un mínimo ademan de alejarse o de que ella le alejara a él.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar Ishida?-Preguntó el rubio medico regresando a verlo con el brillo de victoria plasmado en sus esmeraldas mientras que Mimi solamente agachaba la mirada.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron a no tocar lo que no es tuyo.-Contestó con rabia, sin intención de contenerla o disimularla.

-Que yo sepa tampoco es tuya.-Le dijo él mordazmente.-Tú esposa, tú mujer es aquella que va detrás de ti.-Señaló con burla al notar cierta cabellera rojiza situada atrás del rubio.

Yamato nunca haría nada delante de Sora puesto que ella no debía saber acerca de la relación ilícita que unía al rubio con la castaña ya que aquello no les convenía a ninguno de los dos así que tomó deliberadamente las manos de la castaña y las unió con las suyas burlándose internamente de su hermano mayor que yacía delante de él con claras ganas de golpearle o incluso algo peor.

Tal vez lo que quiere hacer sea tentar a la suerte aunque por otro lado deseaba hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poquito lo que él ha llevado meses sufriendo en silencio. Pero nunca se fijó en lo blancos que se estaban tornando los puños de su hermano ni en lo apretados que estaban por lo que no estaba preparado para el furtivo golpe que su mejilla llegó a recibir hasta que sintió el dolor y el sabor del oxidado líquido carmesí que empezaba a fluir por culpa de un labio partido. Apenas pudo escuchar el grito horrorizado de las féminas llamándolos a ambos. Ahora yacía contra una pared siendo apretado por el cuerpo de Yamato contra ella aún con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar sonreír y poco a poco empezar a abrirlos.

-El golpearme no cambia en nada el concepto que ella tiene ahora de ti.-Dijo con burla.-De hecho lo empeora.

-Cállate.-Amenazó el rubio mayor furibundo.-Y lárgate.

-Con echarme no lograrás que ella vuelva a creer en ti, no tan fácilmente.-Dijo mirándolo seriamente.-No después de haberle dicho y demostrado cuanto la amo.

-Bastardo.-El infeliz había aprovechado el momento, se había adelantado a la explicación que le correspondía darle a ella logrando que malinterpretara todo-¡Maldito bastardo!

-El insultarme no borrara de mis recuerdos y de mis labios el sabor de su boca.-Sus ojos perdieron el color y de ser posible hubieran cambiado de tono de su azul océano a un rojo escarlata. Estaba consciente de sus errores y que debía enmendarlos, explicarle. Pero él no se lo permitió como un lobo al acechó se acercó a ella que era un indefenso y frágil conejito con la pata lastimada.

Al menos le quitaría esa burlesca sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Yamato detente!-Mimi gritó con todas sus fuerzas deteniendo con sus frágiles brazos la mano del rubio que iba a impactar contra la cara de su mejor amigo.-Por favor.-Susurró calmando al rubio mayor que inmediatamente centró toda su atención en ella.

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces de pie?-Dijo rápidamente.-Guarda reposo.-Ordenó llevándola a su cama ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de todo o mejor dicho como que ya no le importara nada además de la castaña junto a él.

Michael observó la escena mientras se limpiaba la sangre que fluía de la cortada en su labio inferior. Igual de absorto que Yamato se encontraba solo que él si se percató de la presencia muda de las dos mujeres a las cuales pudo ver una vez que Yamato salió de su vista.

No podía describir el rostro de Sora, era una mescla de sentimientos y expresiones. A simple vista eran sentimientos de ira, decepción, tristeza, un ápice de sorpresa pero más bien era de confirmación y negación. No podía ni quería imaginar lo que puede estar pasando por la mente de la pelirroja en esos momentos.

Más no fueron esos ojos cargados de sentimientos encontrados los que llamaron su atención. Sino un par de orbes chocolate que miraban la escena con tristeza y lágrimas empezaban a colarse en ellos.

-Nai.-La joven de esbelta figura a la cual había llegado a extrañar en demasía todos estos días estaba ahí, frente a él con lágrimas cayendo por sus marfiladas mejillas. Significando que había escuchado todo-¡Nailea!-La llamó y como si fuese una señal ella se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer de su vista totalmente.

No le debía explicaciones, él no era nada de ella para que se sintiera ofendida o engañada. Ella mismo le había dicho que sabía de su amor por la castaña. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso le dolió verla marchar en las condiciones que se fue.

-Alguien, puede explicarme ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Una muy molesta pelirroja se hizo presente tensando a los tres presentes.-Ahora.-Ordenó.

* * *

Apenas se dio la vuelta para ver a Mimi y a Yamato frente a una molesta Sora pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba su hermano mayor se puso de pie firme frente a ella dispuesto a hablar.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Estaba preocupado, no había logrado encontrar a Hikari luego de que había prometido avisarle cuando salía del cementerio para recogerla. No debió dejarla ir sola, pero la castaña era de las personas que no descansaban hasta salirse con la suya y con todo esto de Mimi.

Ahora él se encuentra llegando a la clínica donde tienen internada a la hermana de su novia sin siquiera haber podido hablar con la castaña menor para así ponerla en sobre aviso de lo que ocurría con Mimi. Hacía un frío invernal y le preocupaba ya que a pesar de estar algo repuesta la castaña esos fríos le hacían mal por muy abrigada que se encuentre.

Le gustaba pensar que está junto con su tía bajo la calentita protección de una casa cálida.

-¡Doctor Takaishi!-Pero sus esperanzas se cayeron a pique cuando escucho aquella chillona voz que jamás podría dejar de reconocer.

Miyako Ichijouji, y venía muy agitada y alterada.

-Señora Ichijouji.-Saludó a la dama.

-¿Cómo está Mimi?-Preguntó rápidamente siendo consciente que el era médico y debía saber algo pero negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabía nada.-Dios mío, mi niña. Voy a verla.-Indicó al rubio quien la acompañó en silencio.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Casi le gritó a la recepcionista la mujer de lentes.

-¿Miyako?-Una voz conocida para ellos se hizo escuchar, ambas personas regresaron a ver para encontrarse con un castaño de cabello puntiagudo viéndolos con sorpresa.-Takaishi.-Susurró rápidamente al reconocer al rubio, ¿Qué hacía Miyako con el doctorcito ese? Palideció ante sus pensamientos.-Hikari...-Susurró el castaño-¿Está bien?

-Hikari está bien Daisuke.-Se apresuró a decir Miyako.-Estamos aquí por Mimi, ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-No, ¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó angustiado.

-Larga historia.-Dijo la mujer de lentes regresando a ver a la recepcionista con impaciencia-¡¿Mimi Tachikawa?-Ahora si gritó exigiendo saber por la castaña.

-Habitación doscientos siete.-Soltó la joven de turno y rápidamente el rubio y la gritona mujer se pusieron en marcha acompañados por el castaño.-Motomiya.-Le detuvo.-Tienes trabajo, tu descanso es en veinte minutos.-Le indicó la mujer escuchando un juramento por parte del castaño antes de volver a sus labores solo que ahora inquieto por no saber de su amiga.

-¿Hikari no vino contigo?-Preguntó Miyako.

-No, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el rubio.-Esto solo la preocuparía y haría que su corazón se exaltara vanamente, preferí omitirle la noticia hasta no saber a ciencia cierta el peligro y la realidad el caso por lo que ella no sabe nada.

-Si que lo sabe.-Informó la mujer mordiéndose el labio.-Yo se lo conté, lo siento no sabía lo que podía causar y ella quiere mucho a Mimi. Sé que quisiera estar con ella ahora.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?-Fuera de su coraje más lo embargó la preocupación. Si Hikari ya lo sabía, ya debería estar ahí.

-Hace una hora.-Contestó la mujer-¿Por qué?

Finalmente pudo ver la habitación de Mimi y le extrañó ver la puerta abierta. A lo lejos se divisaba a Mimi y a Yamato juntos pero…

Demasiado juntos para estar Sora frente a ellos.

Además que no había ni rastros de Hikari.

-Porque aún no llega.

* * *

Se sentía cansada, sin embargo la preocupación era lo que le hacía caminar casi por inercia. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de estar agitada ya que hacía ya mucho que no se agitaba como lo estaba habiendo ahora. Sin embargo prefirió hacer de oídos sordos a las alarmas que le daba su cuerpo y seguir adelante a saber de Mimi.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Taichi el cual la había acompañado para cerciorarse que llegara a su destino con bien. Pero se decidió a escoltarla completamente cuando la escuchó hablar agitada con la recepcionista la cual le contestó amablemente por la habitación de Mimi Tachikawa, además ese nombre le sonaba conocido de algún lugar.

-Si.-Contestó ella respirando profundamente.-Tengo que llegar a ver a mi hermana.-Dijo rápidamente.

-Estás muy roja.-Dijo Taichi.-No te agites, no te preocupes ella estará bien.

-Tiene que estarlo.-Dijo con rabia deteniéndose a descansar un poco. Estaba muy cansada, pero estaba segura que se sentirá mejor una vez que sepa que Mimi está bien.-No quiero que le pase nada, ella es lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia. A pesar de no tener recuerdos de una propia, ella es mi hermana, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre.-Dijo derramando lágrimas de desesperación. La frágil siempre había sido ella, ella era la que pasaba enferma siempre y a la que Mimi tenía que cuidar y velar por ella.-Ahora entiendo lo que ella debió sentir cada que enfermaba.-Dijo con pesar. Mimi había sido la fuerte todos estos años, era inquebrantable por eso le resultaba imposible y preocupante saber que había habido algo que la había hecho postrarse en la cama de un hospital-¡Y sus hijos!-Se lamentó angustiada

-Ella estará bien, ya verás, tranquila.-La acunó entre sus brazos. Entonces esa muchacha por la que lloraba solo había sido su hermana de crianza pero entonces ¿Por qué comparten el apellido?

-¿Entiendes Taichi?-Preguntó la castaña.-Esto es lo que se siente cuando temes que te dejen solo en el mundo, yo sé como debe sentirse tu hermana porque así es como me siento yo. De no ser por Mimi yo estaría sola.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, tenía que haber una explicación para eso o al menos una prueba más clara de que tal vez y solo tal vez…

-Quítate el abrigo, estás muy roja y hace calor.-Trató de despejar esas ideas de su cabeza sería mucho pedir que ella resultara ser.

Al ayudarle a retirarse su abrigo lo escuchó, como al juntarse levemente las manos dos sonidos similares se encontraron, dos metales haciendo contacto el uno con el otro. Bajó su vista a su brazo y se sintió el más grande de los imbéciles sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Hikari" se leía en la inscripción de la esclava que poseía la castaña en su mano derecha y había chocado nada más y nada menos que con otra que en la que a su vez se leía claramente "Taichi". Horrorizado alzó la vista desde el brazo escaneando el cuerpo de la castaña sin ningún pensamiento morboso de por medio hasta que llegó a su rostro. Con lágrimas cayendo de él, sus níveas mejillas heredadas de su madre rojas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle del mismo. No cabía la menor duda y se daba cuenta ahora, la vida no era tan injusta, fue él el ciego que no supo ver las señales que a pesar de no ser totalmente claras a la vista bastaban para poner a trabajar su cerebro y así llegar a la conclusión. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, lo importante era que aunque tarde pero se dio cuenta.

No sabe cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas a montones por su rostro, sin importarle lo que digan o hagan. Lloraba igual que ella pero por otras razones, las mismas razones que lo impulsaron a abrazarla, estrechándola fuertemente contra sus brazos. Confortándola, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en casi veinte años.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó secando sus lágrimas creyendo que debe de tener un aspecto lamentable para incluso sacarle lágrimas a un hombre.-Lo lamento.-Dijo incorporándose siendo imitada por el castaño que apenas y lo hacía automáticamente.-Gracias por todo, voy a ver a mi hermana.-Dijo acercándose a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a manera de agradecimiento y dirigiéndose a paso lento en dirección.

El solo la miró marcharse sintiendo un vacío en su pecho ahora que ella se iba, se alejaba nuevamente de él.

-Te encontré…-Susurró para si mismo, haciendo que sus pies empezaran su andar automáticamente, tras de ella.-Hikari

No la iba a dejar ir ahora que la encontró…

* * *

Nadie le contestaba, todas las tres personas presentes estaban calladas. Yamato, Mimi y Michael.

A este paso la furia solo se incrementaría en vez de apaciguarse. Tendría que repetir la pregunta.

-Alguien…-Sonaba tranquila.-Podría tener la amabilidad de explicarme ¿Qué significa esto?-Cuestionó nuevamente.

-Sora…-Susurró el marido de la pelirroja viéndola fijamente.-Déjame explicarte…

-¿Qué me vas a explicar Ishida?-Preguntó exteriorizando sus sentimientos sin pausa o decoro-¡¿Qué en mi ausencia estuviste revolcándote con ella?-La señaló con el dedo sin importarle lo poco educado del gesto.

-Si te permitieras tranquilizarte y a mi explicar…

-Tranquilizarme…-Repitió con una triste sonrisa.-Explicar, ¿Explicar qué? ¡Es que no hay nada que explicar Yamato!-Habló fuertemente la diseñadora.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Sora, pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.-La fría e impávida compostura del rubio hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Esto no era repentino, ni algo pasajero. Al parecer ya tenía planeado todo lo que quería decirle con antelación.

-Y ¿Cuándo lo será?-Preguntó irritada-¿Por cuanto tiempo más tendré que ser su burla?-Preguntó con ironía viendo de hito a hito a la castaña y al rubio que estaban parados frente a ella, deteniéndose en Mimi.-Eres una cualquiera.-Le espetó con asco acercándose a ella.-Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, me compadecí de tú miserable situación…-Cada vez se acercaba más.-Te escogí como la madre de MIS hijos para que tú llegaras a seducir y a robarme a mí marido.-La tomó del brazo.

-Suéltala Sora.-Advirtió Yamato tomándola del mismo brazo. Entendía el sentir de la pelirroja pero Mimi no se merecía sus palabras.

-Eres una perdida, una cualquiera, una… una…-Levantó la otra mano dispuesta a abofetear a la castaña sin importarle su condición ni su estado.

-¡Basta Sora!-Gritó el rubio mayor sosteniendo con sus fuertes brazos las delgadas manos de la castaña y poniéndose frente a ella en afán de protegerla mientras Michael iba a su lado. Sora luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta librarse del agarre y luego empezó a golpear el pecho del rubio delante de ella.

-La defiendes a ella y me atacas a mí.-Susurró incrédula-¡A ella!-Volvió a señalarme despectivamente.-Sabes Yamato, justifiqué tú actuar. Imaginé y estuve dispuesta a perdonar tú infidelidad con alguna fulana de esquina.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Nunca imaginé que tuviera a una prostituta de peor calibre en mi propia casa.-Regresó a ver a Mimi que estaba pálida viéndola-¡Mi casa!, ¡Mi marido!

-¡Sora!-Sacudió a la pelirroja con fuerza.-No estás pensando con claridad ahora, estás muy alterada y…

-¡Yamato!-Le gritó fuertemente.-Me maltratas a mí mientras que acariciabas a esa, a esa que está destruyendo nuestro matrimonio.

-¡Nuestro matrimonio estaba destruido mucho antes de esto Sora deja de insultar y de culpar a Mimi por eso!-Ahora él también levantaba la voz pero era porque estaba histérico luego de tantos gritos de su aún esposa. Entendía que debía ser difícil para Sora sobrellevar es situación pero ya era momento de parar la escena y los insultos.-Sabes que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¡Mimi!-Miyako había llegado y sin dudarlo se dirigió a lado de su niña a diferencia de Daisuke que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Insinúas entonces que la culpa es mía.-Contestó incrédula-¡Yo soy la única victima aquí!

-¡Es esa precisa actitud lo que hizo nuestro matrimonio un infierno de costumbre!-Respiró profundamente tres veces para tratar de calmarse.-No es solo culpa tuya sino también lo es mía por haber permitido que la obligación opacara al amor que una vez sentimos.

-Pero yo aún…

-No te mientas a tu misma Sora, lo que nosotros sentimos hace mucho que dejó de ser amor.-Trataba de explicarle. A lo lejos escuchaba los sollozos de Mimi, él le prometió que todo iría bien, que él se encargaría personalmente de ello y eso hará.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo?-Preguntó con ironía mientras se secaba las lágrimas que empezaban a salir-¿Cuándo mataste a nuestro hijo?

Ese fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo y dolió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Si bien no puede decir que amaba a ese hijo que no pudo nacer tampoco hubiera deseado que ocurriera aquello.

-Yo no…

-¡Tú si! Entonces no me culpes a mí por lo que pasó entre nosotros.-Dijo con furia.-Al igual que a nuestro hijo tú mataste a nuestro amor.-Le soltó con todo el resentimiento contenido en una sola frase-¡Tú y solo tú Yamato Ishida!

-Eso no es cierto…-Una tímida y frágil voz llamó la atención de los esposos haciendo que regresaran a verla.-Yamato no es así…

Era Mimi y parecía dispuesta a hablar.

* * *

Justo cuando pensó que su corazón iba a empezar a molestar en el momento menos apropiado visualizó dos figuras conocidas en el umbral de la puerta que le habían indicado.

-¡Takeru!, ¡Daisuke!-Llamó al reconocer a los dos hombres frente a ella los cuales palidecieron al notarla cerca.

-Hikari…-Susurró Takeru, se había olvidado por un momento de su preocupación luego de presenciar la escena que su hermano y su mujer protagonizaron-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Quién es él?-Preguntó viendo de mala manera el castaño con el cabello alborotado que llegaba tras de su novia.

-Eso no importa ahora.-Dijo ella rápidamente-¿Dónde está Mimi?

¡Mimi! Hikari no sabía nada acerca de la verdad que se escondía tras la historia del supuesto enamoramiento de su hermana con Yamato. Y ahora con Sora alterada no podía…

-Vámonos Hikari.-Se apresuró a decir Takeru.-Mimi necesita descansar.

-La dejaré descansar una vez que la vea.-Dijo la castaña tozudamente.

-Por favor.-Trató de tomarla del brazo pero ella se soltó y rápidamente el castaño que había llegado con ella se puso frente a él.

-Está muy preocupada por su hermana, deberías entender que quiere ir a verle.-Dijo mirándolo mal, como si la estuviera protegiendo de él. ¡Si él la estaba protegiendo!

-No entiende señor, pero lo mejor para mi novia es que no presencie nada de lo que ocurre ahí dentro.-Dijo severamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-Demandó saber Hikari-¡Takeru dime!

…_Al igual que a nuestro hijo tú mataste a nuestro amor… ¡Tú y solo tú Yamato Ishida!..._

¿Yamato Ishida? Ese era el nombre del novio de Mimi, el hermano de Takeru y esa era la voz de una mujer que no conocía.

-¿Sora?-Preguntó Taichi en voz alta olvidándose de la presencia de los demás.

…_Eso no es cierto… Yamato no es así…_

Esa era la voz de ¡Mimi!, ¿Qué ocurría ahí dentro?

-Déjenme pasar.-Demandó a los caballeros abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la habitación. Observó a Yamato sosteniendo los brazos de una mujer pelirroja con fuerza mientras Mimi yacía levantada en el otro lado de la habitación acompañada por tía Miyako. Daisuke la detenía de pasar adelante, apenas y podía ver o ser vista.

-¡Eres un maldito Yamato Ishida!-Le gritaba al novio de Mimi.-Y tú…-Señaló a su hermana-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso si solo has sido la amante de mi esposo por un par de meses?, ¡Una persona la cual inspiraba lástima al querer salvar a su moribunda hermana que incluso llegó a aceptar alquiler su vientre!, ¡Llevas a MIS hijos en tu vientre!

¿Amante?, ¿Alquilar su vientre? Eso no podía ser verdad, Mimi no haría eso solo por ella.

-No es cierto…-Susurró una voz masculina a su lado, Taichi escuchaba y observaba la escena como si no podía creer lo que decía la pelirroja.

-No…-Susurró ella llevando una mano a su pecho, el dolor volvía, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que escuchar lo que Mimi iba a decir, tenía que escuchar a Mimi desmentir a esa histérica mujer.

Su corazón no le podía fallar ahora.

* * *

-¡No!-Exclamó Mimi fuertemente.-Señora Takenouchi, entiendo su coraje y su resentimiento pero las cosas no son como usted piensa.

-¿Entonces me dirás que no eres amante de Yamato?, ¿Qué yo no te alquilé?

-Se equivoca en muchas cosas Sora Takenouchi.-Sus niños empezaban a inquietarse más de la cuenta, debe ser porque ella también se encontraba incómoda.-Sí, usted me alquiló y también fui amante de Yamato pero déjeme decirle que lo último no fue culpa solo de nosotros, sino también suya Sora.-Le hablaba de usted.-Fue su obsesión de tener hijos las que hicieron que su matrimonio acabase de esa manera. Descuidó a su marido y por lo que sé, a su propia empresa. Y tanta fue su desesperación que incluso obligó a su esposo a acostarse conmigo para poder quedar embarazada pronto, ¿para qué? Para que un mes después se marche dejándonos solos.-Le recordó.-Y nos encontramos, nuestras almas solitarias se encontraron y nos enamoramos o al menos yo me enamoré de él.-Dijo con reproche recordando la última noche. Y agarrando su vientre por una punzada de dolor.

-Mimi, tranquila, piensa en los niños.-Le repetía Miyako mientras Michael la revisaba preocupado por su alteración.

-Yo también…-Dijo Yamato viendo a Sora y a Mimi.-Volví a enamorarme.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan sínicos?-Preguntó la pelirroja horrorizada.

-Sora, te dije repetidamente que adoptáramos.-Le recordó el rubio.-Soy consciente de mi culpa en todo esto, de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años, de no haberte hablado con la verdad desde el principio, desde que lo que sentía dejaba de ser amor poco a poco. Pero al menos yo ofrecí soluciones, y tú las rechazaste alegando que un niño adoptado no era nada para nosotros y seguías haciéndonos daños con cada vez más intentos fallidos de concepciones naturales hasta que propusiste lo del alquiler. Encontré en brazos de otra la ternura y comprensión que buscaba Sora y que tú no supiste darme. Cuando Mimi se enteró de lo ocurrido ella no me reprochó.

-¡Porque ella no sabe lo que se siente!-Gritó desesperada-¡Ella está embarazada del hombre que ama y no es rechazada por ello!-Le dijo-¡Tú me rechazaste a mí y a nuestro hijo!-Lloraba, y no se preocupaba de detener su llanto-¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-¡Tú no me has permitido olvidarlo! ¡Y no hay día que no me arrepienta de ello Sora!-Le dijo ya desesperado también.-Ese día no solo murió nuestro hijo sino también la Sora Takenouchi a la que yo amé.

Un tenso silencio se formó tras esa confesión, dicho silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de una palma extendida golpear con la pálida mejilla del rubio.

-Ese día con mi hijo murió la mitad de mi ser y hoy acaba de morir la otra mitad.-Informó Sora.-Tú me mataste.

-¡Me duele!-Gritó Mimi agarrando su vientre y cayendo al suelo siendo detenida por el rubio.

-¡Mimi!-Yamato se colocó rápidamente a su lado sosteniéndola ahora él.-Todo irá bien, tranquila.

-Tengo que intervenir.-Dijo Michael luego de haber examinado a la castaña y darse cuenta que no podía esperar más.

-¡Aún no es hora!-Dijo Mimi respirando agitadamente.

-Es vital para los cuatro sacarlos ahora Mimi, ¿entiendes?-Preguntó el rubio a su amiga que solo asintió.

-¡Sálvalos Michael!-Gritó un Yamato desesperado.

Todo lo demás fue sumamente rápido, entre Michael, Yamato y Daisuke llevaron a Mimi mientras Sora se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando los reclamos comenzaron.

-Mírese como se mire señora usted tiene gran culpa en esto.-Susurró una mujer de lentes que rápidamente reconoció como la tía de Mimi.-Y por su actuar Mimi tiene más derechos sobre los niños que usted.-Y salió rápidamente tras la niña.

Nuevamente estaba sola o eso creía.

-Entonces un huérfano no es nada para ti.-Reprochó una voz bien conocida por la pelirroja.

-Taichi…-Susurró la mujer horrorizada.

No solo había llamado moribunda a su hermana sino que había dicho que los huérfanos no eran nada para ella, y eso lo incluía a él. Además llegar a todo eso que dijo su marido por una obsesión. Reprocharle tanto a su esposo estar enamorado de una amante cuando ellos compartieron momentos tan apasionados.

¡Si incluso se había enamorado de ella!

-Me das asco Sora Takenouchi.-Dijo dándose media vuelta y dejando ahora sí sola a la pelirroja.

-Taichi.-Volvió a repetir su nombre queriendo retirar de su boca todas las palabras que había dicho y sabía le habían dolido, pero él ya se había marchado. Con unos ojos cargados de decepción y dolor. No pudo evitar que su corazón le duela por aquella reacción.

Ver aquella mirada tan dolida del castaño y escucharle decir que le da asco su persona, fue sin lugar a dudas lo que más dolor lo había causado ese día…

Lo que había terminado de quebrar su corazón.

* * *

Observó a Mimi irse a la sala de maternidad, la divisó y le regaló una mirada. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, se sentó rápidamente en el piso. Su pecho le dolía mucho, su corazón latía muy lento y le dificultaba respirar, todo se estaba volviendo negro…

-¡Hikari!-Dijo Taichi sorprendido al encontrar a su reciente hallada hermana tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrados-¡Hikari! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Hikari!-Otra voz masculina apareció, era Takeru-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Se supone que tú eres el médico aquí!-Le espetó el hermano mayor mientras el rubio la revisaba y palidecía al llegar a su pulso-¡¿Qué ocurre?-Exigió saber.

-Su corazón…-Dijo aterrado y pálido el médico.-Se ha detenido

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue más difícil de lo que pensaba el escribirlo. Así que espero sepan apreciar mi esfuerzo, como siempre lo han hecho regalándome un hermoso RR.**

**Entramos a la recta final, tres capítulos más uno más que sería el epilogo de esta humilde historia y entraré de lleno con otro Mimato nuevo, incluso si puedo avanzarme, trataré de publicar dos a la vez. ¿Les agradaría la idea?**

**Bueno comentarios con el capítulo: Si Sora enloqueció, pero ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en su lugar? Ahora como todo ser humano se dará cuenta de su error luego de haber metido las patas. Otro que cometió un error fue nuestro querido Michael, creo que es hora de enmendar errores. Hikari, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?, su corazón se ha detenido, afortunadamente en un hospital. Yamato y Mimi, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron aún les quedan dos problemas que afrontar, el primero la conflictiva relación con Sora, el matrimonio y los niños y lo otro… lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo…**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que siguen está historia leyéndola alrededor del mundo, y de manera muy especial a aquellos que dejan sus preciosos RR. Gracias a:**

**Ana Mai; katieishida1390; taioralove; Taishou; digimon4ever99; Megashop; dark-fallen-angel91; Majo G; ANISOL; Desy-o; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Guille; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; kira kurosaki; n.n; Sicky; Cari Cazal; Mimi Hyuga; tommy-chan777; Meems-ishikawa; ****0-aThErY-0****; ; Kasscanueces; Eri-sshi; l0v3nist; hika-chan Takaishi; Valerii Hyuga; Tachikawa de Ishida; VaneUchiha; Azul Tachikawa; Nora Felton; Multicolored Midnight; Hana Echizen; AnDsI; RossMary; emmylia91; yahciru-chan; InuMeli-love010; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; CaintlinJeanne; Taiora's and Mimato's Fans; Minami Tomoeda. **

**Taioralove: Darling! Mentiría si te dijera que no te extrañé el capítulo pasado, espero que no te me desaparezcas este. Sinceramente tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y espero que hayas salido bien en tus pruebas. Corazón, todas tus dudas se despejarán en este capítulo, espero que te agrade y puedas comentarlo, se te quiere!**

**ANISOL: Gracias anii, espero que el capítulo te guste también y lo comentes! Se te quiere!**

**Guille: Mi amigo, mi confidente. No sabes cuanto aprecio y valoro tu amistad! Gracias por todo! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también te guste aunque esté más cargado de drama que de cualquier otra cosa. Como sea espero que te guste y me regales u RR! Besos!**

**FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE: LINDA! Cuanto tiempo, espero que estes bien, ni por msn te he visto! Dios quiera y estes bien! Corazón, el instituto vuelve loca/o al ser humano más cuerdo del mundo, sino mirame a mi? Jajaja Muchas gracias por el doble RR, espero puedas leer este pronto, aprovechar las vacaciones de fin de año! Pues para que veas aquí entre nos, será Sora quien querrá recuperar a Tai Jajaja. Además de que Aun queda mucho drama que hacer, como 3 capítulos más así que no llores todavía! Si, aca en mi país también era Yolei pero me gusta más usar Miyako! Como sea, espero que este capitulo 12 te haya agradado y dejes RR! Se te quiere mucho! Feliz año! Besos, ciao!**

**n.n: Gracias linda, amo tu Nick, en serio! Espero que este capítulo te guste y lo comentes! :D!**

**hika-chan Takaishi: Melody querida! Gracias por tu rr, bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca! Lamento no haber podido dejarles como regalo de Navidad pero si lo dejo como regalo de fin de año aunque no se acostumbre a dar regalos esas fechas! Espero que te guste y espero tu RR corazón!**

**Taiora's and Mimato's Fans: Thanks for U RR, I hope you can let it again! Love U!**

**Nuevamente reitero todos mis buenos deseos y bendiciones para este nuevo año por venir 2011.**

**Coman mucho pavo, quemen a los viejos, disfruten en familia, no vayan a la escuela el 3 de enero y por sobretodo.**

**No olviden dejarme RR! Si quieren que el capítulo 13 venga pronto, ya saben. Entro a finales pero si me motivan lo suficiente puedo estar haciendo un esfuerzo y escribiendo! **

**Os quiero mucho…**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	13. Tesoros

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, miren que no me he tardado mucho, es de mucho pensar estos últimos capítulos del fic. ¡Si! Últimos capítulos. Primero que todo quiero decirles que lamento muchísimo no haber contestado a sus RR todavía, pero mi mamita está en la clínica porque mañana la operan por lo que no tengo cabeza sino para preocuparme por ello. Pero supongo que ya mañana que Dios mediante sepa que todo ha salido bien tendré de nuevo cabeza, ganas y motivos y agradeceré personalmente los RR contestándolas.**

**Por otro lado… ¡50 RR! YO LOS AMO! Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. LOS AMO!**

**Y déjenme decirles que últimamente estoy en un dilema puesto que mi nueva historia será diferente a lo ya acostumbrado y temo no les agrade, sin embargo estoy pensando en un buen primer capítulo para no decepcionarlos. Sin embargo espero apelar a su paciencia, puesto que les prometo que será una buena historia.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejó para que disfruten el capítulo 13, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios.**

**Porque ahora sí, la prontitud de los capítulos dependerá de las RR que reciba! No me fallen! Puesto que creo que no me quedó tan lindo el capí =(**

**Espero sus comentarios, y disfruten la lectura.**

**

* * *

Capítulo XIII: Tesoros.**

-¡Preparen el quirófano!-Ordenó Michael a una enfermera de turno mientras palpaba el vientre de la castaña.-Es una cesárea de emergencia, por favor informe al doctor Kurosaki que lo necesito para asistir la cirugía.

-En un momento doctor Minamoto.-Señaló la enfermera.

-Preparen tres incubadoras, es posible que las utilicemos.-Ordenó mientras salía ya esterilizado y preparado para la intervención. Observó a una Mimi adolorida y a un estupefacto Yamato parado frente a ella sosteniendo su mano.

-Por favor, resiste, pronto pasará.-Decía desesperado por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

-¡Me voy a morir!-Gritaba Mimi por el dolor de las fuertes y adelantadas contracciones que sufría-¡Yamato no quiero que se mueran!-Decía mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro-¡No importa lo que pase conmigo pero que no les pase nada a los niños!-Rogaba exasperada.

-Mimi cálmate, todo estará bien.-Trataba de sonar calmado, haciendo uso de toda la sangre fría que poseía, aunque por dentro este temblando de miedo.-Los cuatro estarán bien.

Michael colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su medio hermano.

-Yamato, por favor te tengo que pedir que salgas.-Pidió el rubio médico.-Enfermera, por favor sede a la paciente.

-Quiero estar con ella.-Pidió Yamato a Michael.-Nunca te he pedido nada, solo déjame estar a su lado.

-No es un parto normal.-Explicó Michael.-Es una intervención quirúrgica de alto riesgo ahora, solo puede entrar personal autorizado.

-Pero…

-No dejaré que mueran Yamato.-Aseguró el rubio.-Sea cual sea su decisión luego de esto, yo no puedo hacerle daño ya que me lo estaría haciendo a mi mismo.

-Lo dejo en tus manos Michael.-Dijo viéndolo de frente.-No te lo pido de hermano a hermano, te lo pido como un hombre desesperado, asustado y enamorado. Por favor, que no le pase nada.

Michael asintió y se cerró la puerta tras de si dejando a Yamato de pié observando como se llevaban en una camilla al nuevo sentido de su vida.

-Tranquilo, estará bien.-Una voz femenina habló y luego sintió su presencia a su lado.-Mi pequeña Mimi siempre ha salido adelante frente a todo lo que la vida le ha puesto enfrente.

-Lo sé.-Dijo rápidamente.

Pero aún así no podía negar que se moría de miedo de perderla.

* * *

Gracias a su rápida intervención habían logrado reanimarla, sin embargo era algo momentáneo a menos que se realice una intervención quirúrgica inmediata, su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

-No te vas a morir.-Aseguró Takeru embelesado viéndola.

-Doctor, estas personas quieren saber por el estado de la paciente.-Informó una enfermera entrando con un par de castaños.

-¿Qué pasó con Hikari?-Exigió saber uno de ellos, Daisuke que ya se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido por los murmullos de las cotillas enfermeras.

-Hikari se enteró de todo.-Dijo viendo Daisuke y al otro castaño desconocido por él.-Lo del alquiler, que Yamato estaba casado, que Mimi hizo todo lo que hizo por ella, además que estaba helada, había pasado mucho tiempo afuera. Su corazón no pudo más.

-¿Entonces ella está…?-Preguntó Taichi aterrado ante la idea de perderla apenas encontrándola.

-No.-Se apresuró a calmar al extraño.-Fue una fortuna que esto ocurriera en un hospital de manera que pudimos intervenir rápidamente, sin embargo solo una operación directa en su corazón podría salvarla.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas Takaishi?-Preguntó Daisuke exaltado-¡Opérala!

-Por favor comuníquenme con el doctor Naoki Irie.-Pidió Takeru acariciando los cabellos de Hikari e ignorando las últimas palabras de Daisuke.

-Hoy está programado el nacimiento de la hija del doctor.-Informó la enfermera.

-Entonces que busquen a otro médico pero díganle que es de índole prioritaria su presencia en la sala de operaciones.-Ordenó exasperado el rubio menor.

-¿No me escuchaste Takaishi?-Preguntó Daisuke molesto por ser ignorado.-Te dije que la ignores.-Takeru le dio la espalda y siguió mirando a Hikari-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-Exigió al rubio.-No fuiste tú el que me dijo, es más me restregó en la cara que eras el mejor cardiólogo de Japón y el único que podría curar a Hikari.

-Si, lo dije.-Confesó.

-Pues opérala, ¡sálvala!

-¡No puedo Daisuke!-Gritó sorprendiendo a ambos presentes.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó molesto el enfermero.-Me dijiste que la cuidarías, que la sanarías, que estuviera tranquilo de que ella estuviera a tú lado, que estaría mejor que conmigo. ¡Prometiste curarla y ahora no quieres operarla!, ¡¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo Daisuke.-Confesó Takeru enojado por las palabras.-No dudo de mis habilidades como médico pero tampoco puedo evitar que mi mano tiemble al imaginar que su vida estaría en mis manos y que al mínimo error de mi parte puedo perder su vida. ¡Entiende maldita sea!-Gritó tratando de hacerle pensar en como se sentía él al respecto de todo.-Si ella muere en mis manos yo no podría superarlo, no podría vivir sin ella, ¡la amo demasiado para arriesgarme a perderla!

El golpe fue espontaneo, nunca lo hubiera esperado o imaginado y menos de aquel mudo espectador que ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí con Daisuke. Regresó a verlo molesto y dispuesto a reclamarle, pero no esperó ver esos ojos chocolates idénticos a los de Hikari viéndole con coraje, incluso lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta.-Contestó Taichi con rabia.-La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué clase de marica eres tú?-Estaba molesto, furioso. Eran muchas cosas para un solo día pero estaba seguro que lo más irritante fue escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del rubio.-Dices que la amas y estás dispuesto a dejarla morir por un estúpido "Tengo miedo".

-¡Porque la amo es precisamente que tengo miedo de fallar!-Exclamó Takeru ofendido, ¿Qué podía entender ese desconocido sobre la situación?-Apenas hace unos meses la encontré y mi vida tiene sentido gracias a ella.-No le importaba si hacía el ridículo, estaba siendo sincero, expresaba el temor que le producía perder lo más valioso que tenía.-Y usted.-Señaló a Taichi.-No tiene ningún derecho a pegarme por ella.

-¡Tengo todos los derechos que me otorgan ser el hermano mayor de Hikari!-Exclamó Taichi sorprendiendo a ambos profesionales.-Sé quien eres Takaishi, el mejor cardiólogo del país y tal vez no tenía derechos a golpearte por los años de ausencia pero entiéndeme. Si tú que la has tenido más tiempo te sientes de esa manera. ¿Imagina como me siento yo que me acabo de enterar?, que la acabo de encontrar.-Estaba desesperado.-Ni siquiera he podido decirle quien soy…

-Ella siempre ha querido saber algo de su pasado.-Recordó y murmuró impactado por la revelación el rubio.-Pero si fallo…

-No fallarás Takaishi.-Lo animó Daisuke.-Hikari confía en ti y estoy segura que no dejaría que nadie más la opere. Ella confía en que tú la curarás.

-Por favor.-Las piernas le fallaron y calló de rodillas en el piso.-No puedo perderla nada más al encontrarla-¡Por favor opérala!

Se sintió el peor de los cobardes. No, el peor de los hombres, uno que ni siquiera podía defender la vida de la mujer que amaba. Tenía que operarla y ella debía de vivir. Vivir para ver a sus sobrinos que estaban por nacer, para poder conocer por fin a un familiar de su vida pasada y sobre todo, para él.

Vivir para él y él para ella, para decirle y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Levántate.-Pidió a Taichi.-Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón Taichi, Isane.-Llamó a la jefa de las enfermeras.-Haga todos los preparativos, entro al quirófano en cinco minutos.-Indicó Takeru-¿Qué esperas Daisuke?-Dijo mirando al castaño-¿No eres enfermero? Prepárate para entrar como asistente.

-De acuerdo, pero ni sueñes que te secaré el sudor con una esponjita.-Indicó el castaño complacido luego de ver que el rubio entró en razón.

-Vale.-Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo regresando a ver al castaño.

El castaño no contestó, simplemente se quedó en su lugar observando como el rubio desaparecía de su vista directo a la sala de quirófano.

-De nada, solo asegúrate de curar a mi hermana.-Pidió Taichi.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un pulgar arriba por parte de Takeru.

-Prometo curarte Hikari.-Susurró el rubio besando tenuemente los labios de una inconsciente Hikari.

Además prometía que luego de eso dedicaría todo el resto de su vida para hacerla feliz.

* * *

Gotas de sudor caían por su frente por cada corte que hacía a las capas de piel del abultado vientre de la castaña. Tenía que concentrarse y fiarse que todo saldría bien. Él no dejaría que fuera de otra manera.

Fue primordial detener la hemorragia, ahora lo complicado sería sacar a los niños puesto que se hallaban en una posición difícil.

Pero finalmente los veía.

Eran sorprendentemente grandes, para ser trillizos de ocho meses. Ya tenía uno en sus brazos, un hermoso varón que lloró en el momento que se vio en un ambiente distinto al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Bienvenido pequeño.-Susurró entregándolo a su colega.-Aparentemente está en perfectas condiciones Kurosaki.-Indicó a su morena colega, Kurosaki Rukia.

-Es un poco pequeño y por lo cual liviano pero goza de perfecta salud.-Dijo luego de revisarlo, Michael pudo sonreír mientras seguía su trabajo.

Luego de pocos minutos logró sacar al segundo, con unos pulmones igual de fuertes que los de su hermano y también en perfecto estado según el diagnostico del marido de Rukia, el también médico Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dos de tres, solo faltaba uno más y todo estaría bien.

Y ahí estaba ella, haciéndose esperar, una pequeña beba, diminuta en comparación con sus hermanos. Era una niña, una niña que tenía que ser igual de hermosa que su madre.

Pero…

-¡Rukia, Ichigo!-Llamó a los especialistas en neonatología que acudieron inmediatamente.

-La niña no respira.-Reaccionó primero la mujer arrebatándosela de las manos al rubio.-Termina con la madre.-Ordenó Rukia.-Ichigo, ayúdame con ella.

-Membrana hialina.-Sentenció el médico con cabellos naranjas.

Michael quien suturaba la herida de la castaña escuchaba pendiente la conversación que tenían la pareja de galenos.

-No respira Ichigo.-Susurró Rukia aterrada.

-Empieza el proceso de reanimación.-Ordenó el médico.-Masaje cardiaco.

Michael ya había terminado, observaba a Mimi inconsciente a su derecha y a su izquierda dos cuneros juntos donde reposaban los dos recién nacidos bebés Ishida. Los había sacado a todos y él se había prometido tener a Mimi con vida luego de la intervención, pero no se sentía exitoso. No sentía que había hecho una proeza.

No podía hacerlo cuando estaba una beba recién nacida delante de él debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Vive…-Rogó al cielo.

* * *

Parecía un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de maldecir de por medio. Incluso había sido capaz de poder ignorar las asesinas miradas de Sora que también esperaba junto a él y a la tía de Mimi que rezaba por la salud de ambas sobrinas.

Ya se había enterado que Takeru estaba operando a Hikari. Todo se comprometió en su contra y de nuevo todo era culpa suya.

No puede evitar que los recuerdos se aglomeraran en su mente. A ese mismo hospital había asistido cuatro años atrás con una inconsciente y sangrante Sora en sus brazos. Recuerda que ni siquiera sintió el dolor de su brazo roto, en esos momentos en lo único en lo que pensaba era en salvar a Sora y a su hijo.

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, cuando llegaron le informaron que el niño había muerto de manera instantánea y que nada más tenían que extraerlo del útero materno. Recuerda lo desolado que se sintió en esos momentos ya que a pesar de no desear a ese niño algo dentro de él se rompió al saberlo muerto, algo que no sabía que tenía. Luego cuando entró y vio a Sora con su rostro bañado en lágrimas no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse a su lado y suplicar su perdón repetidas veces mientras ella no decía nada y solo miraba al techo mientras más y más lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Recuerda que en un momento de desespero ella le gritó con frustración que él no había perdido nada a diferencia de ella que ya no era una mujer completa, que ya nadie la querría. Y fue ahí cuando le propuso matrimonio de manera espontanea y atolondrada, luego de la presión de su padre. Le repitió que él la amaba y que quería vivir junto a ella para siempre y hacerla feliz.

Sin importarle siquiera que con eso había firmado su sentencia de muerte a una vida que una vez fue feliz. Puesto que ninguno de los dos superó la perdida conforme la amargura ocupaba el lugar en el que una vez estuvo el amor.

-Espero que estés feliz Yamato.-Escupió Sora con desprecio.-Si algo le ocurre nuevamente a mis hijos vuelve a ser culpa tuya.

No le importaba ni un poco la salud de Mimi, el nuevo motivo de su existencia.

-Mis hijos.-Fue lo único que contestó el rubio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que son mis hijos, míos y de Mimi.-Terminó de decir el rubio mirando con coraje a su aún esposa.

-¡Descarado!-Exclamó.

-Señora este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer otra escena como la que hizo antes, me sorprende que no la hayan corrido del hospital.-Intervino Miyako a lo que parecía que empezaría a desatarse una batalla campal.

-Miyako tiene razón.-Por fin salía Michael de la sala de operaciones. Atrás de él iba Mimi en una camilla mientras era llevada a una habitación.

-¡Michael!-Exclamó el rubio Ishida, luego divisó la castaña-¡Mimi! ¡¿Cómo están?-Exigió saber.

-¿Y los niños?-Inquirió Sora preocupada.

-¿Y Mimi?-Preguntó Miyako-¿Qué fueron Michael?

-Mimi está bien, debe despertar en un par de horas luego que desaparezca el efecto de la anestesia.-Fueron dos niños totalmente sanos…

-¡¿Dos?-Preguntó exaltado el rubio.-Son tres Michael, ¡¿Qué pasó con mi otro hijo?

-Fue una niña.-Contestó el rubio sin ser capaz de ver a la cara a ninguno.-Cuando nació no respiraba.

Y el que dejó de respirar en ese momento fue Yamato Ishida. Su primera hija mujer, no respiraba. Un escozor empezó a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Miyako fue la única que podía hablar puesto que los esposos no podían.-Ella…

-No, es una pequeña luchadora.-Informó el rubio galeno.-Nació con membrana hialina, es la más pequeña de los tres por lo que sus pulmones están correctamente desarrollados. La hemos logrado reanimar y medicar, pero para estabilizarla un poco hemos tenido que entubarla.

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó el rubio luego de que su corazón volviera a su lugar cuando escuchó que su hijita aún vivía-¿Vivirá?

-Su estado es delicado por lo que tenemos que monitorear su evolución.-Explicó.-Tendrá que estar aquí algunos días hasta que podamos darla de alta.

Sin embargo fue un gran alivio escuchar que sus tres hijos estaban bien o al menos estables.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntó Sora.

-Los dos varones están siendo preparados y la niña está en mano de dos de los mejores neonatólogos del hospital.

-¡Doctor Minamoto!-Exclamó una enfermera que salía del cuarto asignado a Mimi.-La paciente está despertando.

-¿Puedo verla?-Preguntó Ishida a su medio hermano.

-¿A la niña?-Preguntó Michael.-Me temo que eso…

-No, a la madre.

No quería que la vea, sin embargo era necesario que se encuentren y hablen de una vez por todas sobre lo ocurrido y sobre su situación.

-La señora quiere ver a un tal Yamato.-Informó la enfermera.-Incluso cuando dormía solo murmuraba su nombre y al abrir los ojos le ha confirmado.

Michael asintió decaído observando como el ceño de Sora se fruncía y el rostro del rubio se iluminaba. De modo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedir ese encuentro. Si Mimi lo había llamado a él que le confesó sus sentimientos recientemente. Sino que pedía por Yamato, quien le había hecho daño, consciente o inconscientemente pero quería verle al Ishida, no a él.

-Ve, Yamato.-Se estaba haciendo a un lado por última vez.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te mueres por verla?-Preguntó el médico, Ishida solo asintió.-Ella quiere verte, a pesar de todo a quien quiere a su lado en estos momentos es a ti, no a mi.-Explicó Michael.-Pero ten en cuenta que es la última vez que me hago a un lado.-Dijo y se fue de largo, necesitaba aire fresco.

-¿Y Mimi?-Preguntó Miyako quien entraba con dos humeantes cafés en sus manos.

-Está con Yamato.-Explicó el rubio médico.-Ellos tienen que definir su situación.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Miyako-¿Y los bebés?

El rubio le explicó quedamente lo ocurrido, sus labios se movían monótonamente diciendo palabras vacías acerca del diagnostico de los bebés. Finalmente luego de explicar todo se excusó con Miyako y siguió su camino hacia su oficina. No quería pensar en nada, simplemente quería mentalizarse sobre lo que iba a pasar. Ya que aunque sería ilógico por parte de Mimi aceptar a Yamato.

Su corazón le decía que solo él podría hacerla feliz.

-Maldición.-Golpeó la pared con fuerza por su frustración, después de todo él los había presentado y había sugerido a la castaña para todo este lío. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho para esos días Mimi ya hubiera aceptado casarse con él.

Abrió las puertas de su consultorio esperando encontrarlo vacío, sin embargo delante suyo estaba ella. Con los ojos rojos e hinchados y recogiendo papeles de su escritorio y colocándolos sin cuidado en un cartón vacío.

-Nai…-Susurró su nombre asustando a la morena que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y al parecer no esperaba ser interrumpida-¿Qué haces?

-Recojo mis cosas.-Tuvo que tragar seco para poder hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara.-Renuncio.-Dijo por fin regresándolo a ver, expresando con su mirada, la determinación que tenía.

-No…

* * *

Necesitaba un cigarro, en su estancia en el país europeo había adquirido esa pequeña adicción para calmar su ansiedad y nervios. Las enfermeras le habían prohibido ver a los niños puesto que no constaba como la madre y nadie sabía nada del alquiler por lo que tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritarlo y ahora se irá a desquitar con sus pulmones.

-Si Pash.-Escuchó una voz masculina hablando con alguien.-No, no creo regresar en un tiempo.

Se le hacía conocida aquella voz.

-Por favor explícale a Dánica mi ausencia porque no me contesta el celular-¿Dánica?-Otro, adiós.

-¿Taichi?

El castaño se regresó para encarar a la persona que había dicho su nombre, pero nunca se esperó encontrarla a ella ahí. Sus orbes se abrieron para luego achicarse paulatinamente y darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

Sora se indignó por el gesto y se adelantó hasta quedar a su altura. Elegantemente extendió su fino brazo con la nicotina entre sus largos y estilizados dedos esperando que él prendiera fuego en ello; que a pesar de haber tardado un poco, al final las normas de caballerosidad le ganaron a sus ganas de ignorarla, además también se había terminado su cigarro.

La pelirroja inhaló y luego exhaló sintiendo como el alivio la invadía como si fuera un anesteciante y relajante para su cuerpo. Quedándose sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Acaso no te daba asco?-Preguntó la pelirroja aún herida por esas palabras dichas por el castaño hace horas atrás-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No estoy aquí por ti si eso es a lo que refieres, no seas tan narcisista Takenouchi.-De pronto el cigarrillo ya no lo confortaba sino que le amargaba, así que echó la colilla al suelo y la pisó procediendo a alejarse de ella.-Sigues siendo desagradable.

-¡¿Por qué?-No entendía nada, esta bien que se excedió en el cuarto ese pero. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Felicitar a su marido por tener una amante y que además quisiera quitarle a sus bebés. No entendía las palabras de Taichi, ¿Por qué era así con ella? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué dolía que él sea así con ella?-Mi marido me engañó con otra.

-¿Entonces cómo se llama lo que nosotros hicimos?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa-¿Jugamos a la casita?

-Es diferente.

-Es igual.-Contestó Taichi divertido. Él famoso y perfecto Yamato disfrutaba en brazos de otra mientras tú disfrutabas en los míos.

-¡Pero ellos quieren dejarme sin mis hijos!

-Ah, cierto.-La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.-Lo del alquiler… debiste haberlo comentado Takenouchi.

-¿Eso es algo que no te incumbía?

-Entonces por lo menos debiste decirme que pensabas de los niños adoptados, de esa manera no te hubiera hecho pasar por el suplicio de ir a Kibo No Yume conmigo, ni jugar con los niños.-Estaba molesto de solo recordarlo.-Eres una excelente actriz Takenouchi, por un momento creí que disfrutaste ese paseo.

-¡Lo disfruté!-Aseveró Sora.

-Nunca pensé que tu obsesión por los hijos llegaría a tanto.-Dijo molesto y herido-¡Te burlaste de mí!, ¡No te importó nada lo que hubo entre nosotros!

-¡Por supuesto que significó algo pero tú no entiendes lo que es para mí ser madre!-Exclamó Sora.

-¡Por supuesto, es tu egoísta deseo por sobre todo al punto que me ocultaste lo de mi hermana!

-¿Hermana?

-No finjas.-Pidió el castaño irritado.-Aquella a la que llamaste moribunda es mi hermana, aquella que sabías llevo toda la vida buscando.

-¡Estás siendo injusto conmigo!-Exclamó la pelirroja-¡Yo no sabía nada!

-¡Eso no me consta!-Expresó Taichi.-Haces lo que sea por un hijo, de eso si estoy seguro. Ocultarme lo de Hikari no hubiera sido ningún sacrificio para ti.

Sora levantó su mano con tanta rapidez que la fuerza del impacto tuvo que ser muy grande no solo por eso sino por el sonido y como su mano quedó marcada en la mejilla del castaño. Lo sentía pero no quería seguir escuchando lo atroz que es para él su persona. En realidad cree todo eso de ella cuando es inocente de ese último gran crimen. Si ella hubiera sabido se lo hubiera dicho.

-No lo sabía.-Susurró la pelirroja-¡Si lo hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho!

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó irónico.-Y si eso hubiera interferido en tus planes para ser madre ¿Igual me lo hubieras dicho?

Sora no dijo palabra al respecto, no sabía como contestar. Al menos no inmediatamente. El castaño estaba siendo muy agresivo.

-Lo sabía.-Contestó el castaño.-Y, ¿sabes que es lo peor y de lo que más me arrepiento?-Preguntó, la pelirroja negó.-Que a pesar de escuchar en múltiples ocasiones lo perfecto que es tú marido, aguantar tus múltiples berrinches no pude evitar empecinarme en ver más allá de eso hasta que encontré a una apasionada, hermosa y tenaz mujer, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar haberme enamorado de ti.

La pelirroja no esperaba esa confesión de su parte, Taichi, estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante

¿Por qué le alegraba tanto enterarse de ello?

-Yo…

-No digas nada.-La detuvo.-No tienes nada que decir. Yo vine aquí con dos propósitos.-Le confesó.-Uno de ellos era encontrar a mi hermana y el otro era venir y rogarte de ser necesario para que vuelvas conmigo. Demostrarte que puedes ser feliz en mis brazos, me demostrabas que lo eras. Vine a por ti, ofreciéndote todo lo que tengo, poniendo mi mundo a tus pies. Pero por lo que veo eso no significa nada para ti.-Soltó sin contenerse ni una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué piensa?-Preguntó Sora.

-Porque yo no puedo darte eso por lo que no dudo serías capaz de matar.-Le recordó.-Yo no puedo darte el hijo que tanto añoras, pero si estaba seguro de poder darte la felicidad que merecías.

No se aguantó más, el castaño hablaba con tanta pasión que lo único que le apetecía era besarlo, y así lo hizo. Demostrándole así no lo que su mente decían, sino lo que su corazón quería.

Nunca le habían hablado así. Incluso podía compararlo con la confesión que recibió en su adolescencia por parte de su marido. No fue ni la cuarta parte de profunda y especial que fue la confesión de Yamato, el que creyó que era el amor de su vida. Pero que equivocada estaba, al igual que se equivocó cuando acepto casarse con él por la culpa que lo albergaba la muerte de su hijo.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, hace unos ocho meses y nunca haber viajado. O mejor hace cuatro años y nunca haberse casado, de ser posible haberse ido a Londres y buscarlo.

Para ser feliz a su lado.

-Yo si quiero ser feliz.-Susurró Sora tristemente.

-Si, solo que ya no sé si lo merezcas.

* * *

La operación había sido difícil pero increíblemente menos complicada de lo que esperaba. Sus manos se movían firmemente y actuaban con el sumo cuidado y seguridad sobre las áreas que debía actuar. Era como si todos sus miedos se esfumaran luego de haber admitido que es lo que siente por ella y ahora él ya ha hecho lo posible, solo quedaba en ella despertar y ver la vida de otra manera.

-Nos veremos pronto querida Hikari.-Susurró luego de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la sala del post operatorio.

Su pequeña se había salvado, había logrado asegurarle años por delante que él estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, ya había enterado al recientemente aparecido hermano de su novia el cual cuando se enteró cambió su lúgubre semblante por uno entre eufórico y aliviado. Ya se había enterado del buen estado de sus sobrinos y de lo delicada que estaba su sobrina.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-¡Takeru querido!-Una voz chillona que pensó no volvería a escuchar apareció por la puerta de la cafetería.

Temió voltearse sin embargo no fue necesario puesto que fue cuestión de tiempo para que la fémina se colocara delante suyo. Igual de glamorosa como la recordaba, a pesar de llevar una férula en su brazo derecho, hasta su mano.

-Catalina.-Saludó con una tenue sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?

-¿No me ves?-Señaló el brazo herido.

-¿Te lo dañaste por enviar muchos textos de tú celular?-Preguntó burlesco el rubio.

-Muy gracioso, supongo que verme así te causa tanta gracia como saber que la enferma por la que me cambiaste morirá pronto.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me he enterado que tuvo un ataque y que estaba grave.-Dijo casualmente.-Normalmente soy una persona orgullosa y lo sabes, pero tratándose de ti estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer y si eres bueno podría estar pensando en perdonarte y volver a…-Observó como el rubio tomaba de un solo sorbo su café y se podía de pié dispuesto a marcharse-¿Takeru?

El rubio no dijo nada y siguió de largo.

-¡Aún no he terminado de hablar!

-Si, pero yo ya no quiero escucharte.-Dijo desinteresadamente.-Y solo para que lo sepas Hikari está bien, fuera de peligro y aunque hubiera sido de otra manera nunca y escúchame bien, nunca volvería contigo.

-¡Tú me quieres Takeru!-Expresó enérgicamente.-Aún recuerdo lo apasionado que eras en nuestros encuentros nocturnos. Apuesto que no eres igual con ella.

-Tienes razón.-La atajó rápidamente.-Nuestros encuentros entre sábanas fueron muy placenteros, tú cuerpo despierta deseo y lujuria en cualquiera que lo toque.

-Entonces…-Ronroneó ella caminando a su lado y colocándose atrás de él mientras susurraba cerca de su oído-¿Qué dices? Apuesto que ella no despierta en ti lo mismo que yo…

-Por supuesto que no.-Contestó regresando a verla con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla.-Y agradecería que no volvieras a compararte con ella.

-Takeru…-Esa era su oportunidad, capturó los labios del rubio entre los suyos besándolo con experiencia y lujuria con el único afán de que él cayera rendido por ella. Sin embargo Takeru no parecía tener la mínima intención de corresponder dicho gesto.

-Hikari despierta en mí cosas que tú nunca podrías despertar.-Dijo seriamente viéndola a los ojos.-Tú solo despiertas pasión y deseo momentáneos que se evaporan luego de una noche de placer, ella no ha necesitado entregarme su cuerpo para tenerme rendido a sus pies y aún así me hace desearla y quererla con más ahínco.

-¡Mentiroso!-Chilló ella alzando una mano para abofetearlo pero fue detenida por el rubio.

-No miento.-Dijo Takeru observando sombríamente a la rubia ex novia.-Solo digo la verdad si no te gusta entonces te agradecería no volvieras a molestarme.

Dicho lo cual se marchó dejando a la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza descomunal, incluso pensó que podría partírselo en cualquier momento. Las palabras dichas por el rubio eran molestas, demasiado molestas.

Porque como decían, la verdad no duele pero si incomoda.

* * *

Apenas entró por la puerta observó en la cama a la castaña respirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados sintió un gran alivio.

-Yamato…-Sorprendió la castaña al rubio puesto que él la creía dormida.

-Hola.-Fue el único tímido saludo que pudo expresar Yamato luego de verla-¿Cómo te sientes?

Estaba bien y de eso se aliviaba. No importaba que en ese momento su cabello estuviera recogido improvisadamente en una rosca con mechas saliéndose por los lados o que estuviera pálida y ojeruda.

-Como si hubiera tenido tres hijos.-Bromeó la castaña sacándole una sonrisa al rubio que en un impulso se acercó a su frente y la beso con ternura.

-Gracias.-Lo dijo sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su corazón.-Me sorprendí mucho cuando pediste verme, no creí que fuese así.

-Me lo pensé, no creas que fue fácil.-Dijo Mimi suspirando e incorporando su cuerpo hasta quedar inclinada contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Yo tengo mucho que explicarte y…

-No es necesario, no soy nadie para que me expliques…

-¡No es cierto!-La detuvo él.-Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa yo…-Agachó la mirada.-Debí hablar con ella desde un principio pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Yamato yo sé que tú y Sora han pasado por muchas cosas y…-Se remojó los labios.-Que sientes que debes estar con ella, yo no quiero destruir un hogar.-Dijo ocultando su dolor.-Michael me lo dijo, tú nunca dejarás a Sora por lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años y por eso yo…

¿Qué estaba escuchando?, ¿Acaso Mimi lo ha citado para decirle que ya no podían seguir con su "relación"? el solo hecho de imaginarla lejos de él le dolía y mucho.

-Siempre me consideré culpable de lo que pasó y lo sabes, creí que una manera de expiar mi culpa era estando a su lado y complacerla en todo lo que ella me pedía.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Que equivocado estaba, solo empeoré las cosas. Así como las empeoré al ocultarle que eran tres niños y más cuando no fui sincero con ella respecto a mis sentimientos por ti.

-Sentimientos por mí…-Susurró la castaña-¿Qué sientes por mí Yamato?

-Algo que no he sentido nunca, por nadie.-Dijo sinceramente.-Te amo.

-¿De qué sirve que me ames si siempre te vas a sentir en deuda con Sora por lo que ocurrió años atrás?-Dijo mirándolo severamente.-Si fuiste incapaz de decírselo antes e incluso… te ibas a acostar con ella.-No podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos.-Y sé que es tonto de mi parte reclamar por eso.-Se secó las lágrimas.-Pero no puedo evitar que duela, pensé que todo lo que dijiste era mentira y que te quedarías a lado de tú esposa con los niños y yo me quedaría sola.-Expresó.-Supuse que me lo merecía por haberme vuelto la amante de un hombre casado pero no por eso dejaba de doler porque, porque… te amo y aunque esté mal no puedo evitarlo. Pero también sé que aún debes sentir algo por Sora y por eso ocultaste la verdad.

De pronto los brazos del rubio rodearon su cuerpo y apegaron su cabeza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo violándolo por la cercanía.-Fui un cobarde, pero también te equivocas en muchas cosas.-Dijo tiernamente.-Si todo lo que dices fuera cierto entonces en estos momentos estaría con Sora rogando y suplicando su perdón en lugar de estar aquí explicando y tratando de hacer entender a esa cabecita tuya testaruda que es a ti a quien quiero.

-Yamato…

-No te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando vi que Michael se aprovechaba de la situación y trataba de conquistarte. Tuve miedo.-Se sinceró.-Tanto miedo que te convenciera, que no me importó mandar a la mierda todo y exteriorizar lo que sentía a pesar de saber que Sora estaba atrás de mi y se enterara de todo.-Dijo recordando lo ocurrido.-Le pediré el divorcio a Sora.-Dijo él súbitamente.-Y no importa que tan difícil sea y si es necesario ir a juicio, lucharé por la custodia de nuestros hijos.

-Pero… tú eres una persona importante al igual que Sora, que dirán tus amistades al respecto.

-No me importa.-Contestó él simplemente obligándola a verle a los ojos.-La prensa rosa se deleitará un par de meses con el escándalo, más que todo si Sora saca a relucir el hecho del alquiler. Pero no importa.-Dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente con frente.-Solo te quiero a ti y a nuestros hijos y no me importa si tengo que gastar todo mi dinero en abogados para conseguirlo.

-Pero…

-Tú… ¿Quieres estar a mi lado?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Susurró la castaña

-Entonces no debe importarnos lo que diga el mundo al respecto.-Dijo antes de tomar posesión de sus labios y besarlos con ternura y delicadeza sin percatarse que las puertas se abrían.

-¡Perdón!-Dijo una enfermera provocando que la pareja se separe.-No queríamos interrumpir pero hay unas personitas que están ansiando conocerlos.

Dicho lo cual se adentró a la sala con dos cuneros en el cual yacían dos bultitos, uno vestido de azul y otro de amarillo, tal cual como lo indicaban sus ropitas compradas previamente por los padres.

Yamato sonrió complacido y Mimi también, la enfermera cargó a ambos bebes y delicadamente los puso en los brazos de sus padres.

Por ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, Mimi descubrió a su hijo de la mantita y se encontró con una pequeña personita con la piel roja pronosticando su tez clara. Además de una capa de rubios cabellos sobre su delicada y pequeña cabecita. Cabían en un solo brazo cada uno, eran muy chiquitos, hermosos. Le entró curiosidad por ver como sería el otro así que volteó a ver al rubio que parecía aún más absorto que ella contemplando al niño. Se inclinó un poco para ver al varoncito y vio que era exactamente igual que su hermano y sonrió complacida, eran idénticos al padre.

-Con que así se siente.-Susurró Yamato, apenas audible para Mimi. Se sentía tan bien de tener una personita en sus brazos que dependía de él y que él había procreado.

-Que lindo eres.-Susurró Mimi a su pequeño y contemplando al otro.-Son hermosos.-Pero esperen un momento-¿Dos?-Preguntó en un susurro.-Señorita, yo tuve tres niños.-Dijo angustiada-¿Dónde está mi otro bebé?

-Tranquila Mimi.-Decía Yamato mientras sentía como temblaba en su abrazo y el bebé se movía inquieto.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me falta un hijo?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Mimi, tienes al niño en tus brazos.-Le recordó Yamato.-Tranquilízate y te explicaré.-La castaña respiró profundamente y asintió.-La niña, está delicada.

-¡¿Qué tiene, qué le pasó?

-Es muy chiquita y sus pulmones no están lo suficientemente desarrollados.-Le explicaba.-Está siendo atendida, por eso no la pueden traer.

-Pero yo quiero verla.-Había tenido una niña, quería verla.-Quiero ver a mí hija.

-Sería bueno que descanse señora.-Sugirió la doctora.-Intente amamantar a los niños.

-Primero quiero ver a mi niña señorita.-Dijo fieramente.-Tengo derecho a verla.-Se incorporó y solo hizo una mueca de dolor por su herida, con delicadeza colocó al niño en el cunero y se dispuso a ir sola de ser necesario.

Pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio.

-Iremos juntos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Siempre juntos desde ahora.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el rubio galeno a su secretaria mientras observaba como ella vaciaba sus cajones llevándose sus pertenencias.

-Mi madre está enferma.-Dijo ella rápidamente.-Me necesita en el pueblo para ayudarla.

-¿De qué vivirás?-Preguntó aún sin terminar de creérselo.

-Tengo ahorros, además allá la vida es un poco más barata que acá en la ciudad.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Y ¿Qué pasará cuando se te acabe el dinero?

-Hay una pequeña clínica rural.-Explicó.-Espero poder entrar con mis conocimientos básicos de medicina.-Comentó al rubio.-Además que bueno tal vez para cuando entre a trabajar ya haya terminado mi carrera aunque sea a distancia.

-No entiendo.-Dijo Michael.

-Mi madre quiere nietos Michael.-Dijo ella en un susurro.-Se le ha metido en la cabeza que morirá pronto y que solo podrá descansar en paz si me sabe casada y con familia, tonterías de viejita quejumbrosa.-Trató de sonar graciosa.-Incluso ya me ha encontrado novio, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sin embargo al rubio no le causó la mínima gracia.

-¿Te casarás con él?-Preguntó el médico.

-Es posible.-Dijo sinceramente.-Después de todo Sentaro ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y dicen que siempre ha estado enamorado de mí además que nos llevamos muy bien y...

-Pero tú me amas a mí.-Le atajó Michael.

-Al igual que tú amas a Mimi.

-Pero me he hecho a un lado, Yamato estará con ella en estos momentos.-Explicó el galeno.-Arreglando las cosas y procurando ser felices, ella le aceptará porque le ama a él y a mi solo me ve como a un buen amigo.

La morena ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió recogiendo sus cosas. Hasta que al final cerró el cartón.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad de trabajar contigo Michael, fue un placer conocerte.-Y amarte, pensó ella.-Cuídate mucho.-Se dispuso a marcharse pero el rubio la tomó por el codo.

-No te vayas, te he dicho que me he hecho a un lado de la vida de Mimi.

-Eso no impide que la sigas amando, o ¿es que acaso dejaste de hacerlo?-Preguntó más no obtuvo respuesta por parte del interrogado.-Ves.

-No te vayas y te cases con otro solo porque yo no…

-¡Y tú no me busques a mí solo porque Mimi ama a otro!-Le espetó molesta viéndolo a los ojos y sintiendo como estos empezaban a quemarle.-Ya no quiero sufrir más Michael, por eso me voy.

Dijo y finalmente salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ella se fue, se fue a hacer su vida lejos y con otra persona. Alguien que la merezca más que él, ¿no era eso lo que quería, lo que pensó meses atrás cuando ella se marchó luego de confesar sus sentimientos no correspondidos por él? Ahora que se va y sabe que es para siempre y para encontrar en brazos de otro el cariño que él no supo darle es cuando debía.

-Solo porque yo no supe darme cuenta antes.

* * *

Sus signos vitales eran rítmicos, la maquinita que emitía sonidos graciosos no se había alterado ni una sola vez. Hikari respiraba tranquila y ese era su único consuelo puesto que su segundo propósito luego de llegar a Japón ya no tenía sentido. Aunque debe de admitir que las palabras de Sora lo desorientaron mucho.

Si ella quería ser feliz, ¿él podría perdonarla? Solo si demostraba que en realidad estaba arrepentida. Pero lo dudaba, sus deseos, su obsesión y su frustración era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Sin embargo no podría dejarse caer, no ahora que había encontrado a Hikari. Regresó a verla, era hermosa, idéntica a su madre.

-Llevo años buscándote.-Empezó a hablarle.-No sé si puedas escucharme, pero no importa. Ese doctor dijo que ahora solo era cuestión tuya despertar. Por cierto tendrás que decirme qué es ese tipo para ti.-Se rió.-Me dijeron que los hijos de aquella a la que quieres como hermana han nacido y que al parecer están estables, también sé que todo lo que ha hecho por ti y no sé cuantas vidas me harían falta para agradecerle. Tienes una "tía" muy chillona, ella me contó con lujo de detalles un resumen de toda tu vida. Pero debo decirte que es mejor que nuestras tías biológicas.-Volvió a reírse.-Me alegra de ver que cariño no te he hecho falta en todos estos años, que incluso encontraste una hermana mejor que yo.

Recordó su platica con Miyako Ichijouji, ella le explicó con detalle como Hikari llegó a ser una Tachikawa, como Mimi la cuidaba y todo lo que hizo por ella. Incluso aceptar el descabellado trato de Sora.

-Lamento la tardanza hermanita, pero cumplí mi promesa.-Tomó su dedo meñique y lo juntó con el suyo.-Ahora, a cambio de eso por favor.

Juntó sus manos con las de ella y las apretó fuertemente.

-Despierta Hikari…

* * *

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó con su palma pegada al vidrio.

-La de la derecha.-Indicó Yamato mientras observaba tras el cristal.

-Es muy chiquita, más que sus hermanos.-Dijo Mimi sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Tuvieron que entubarla, no respiraba.-Explicó Yamato.

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó Mimi quien aguantaba el dolor de su herida con vehemencia a pesar de que gran parte de su peso descansaba en los brazos del rubio.

-Lo estará.-Dijo Yamato.-Es una Ishida y también una Tachikawa, estará bien en pocos días.

-Quiero sostenerla, abrazarla, conocerla.-Gimió Mimi sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.-Comentó el rubio apretando más fuerte su abrazo-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-Takara…

-Me gusta, después de todo es nuestro pequeño tesoro.-Dijo abrazando a la joven y besando su mejilla.-Todos, los niños y tú.

Después de tantos años de soledad por fin puede sentirse lleno y satisfecho. Por fin tiene una motivación, un impulso. Y se siente agradecido por ellos que son…

Son su mayor tesoro.

* * *

Tesoros…

Cosas preciadas, extremadamente valiosas e importantes. Cosas invaluables y de gran valor ya sea sentimental o material; puesto que pueden ser desde grandes tesoros monárquicos hasta incluso una simple concha de mar.

Un tesoro puede ser un hijo y también la persona amada. Se puede atesorar más de una cosa a la vez, sin embargo a veces no puedes tenerlo todo, especialmente cuando los tesoros son personas o sentimientos.

Había escuchado de la boca de su marido llamar a su amante y a los hijos que procrearon gracias a ella sus tesoros. Bien, Yamato tenía tesoros y personas que lo atesoraban a él.

Pero ella, ¿Qué atesora?

Sin lugar a dudas uno de sus tesoros más preciados es la memoria de su primer y único hijo y también…

No puede evitar atesorar cada uno de los momentos vividos en aquel lejano país europeo, ninguno de los momentos de pasión de los cuales fue protagonista principal sin saber que en su casa, en sus sábanas también yacían dos amantes. Sin embargo tal y como Taichi le dijo, lo que ellos habían hecho también se llamaba traición sin embargo ella soltó todas esas ofensas a esa mujer cuando ella también olvidó su condición de casada y no le importó dejar su anillo a un lado para entregarse a las caricias y besos de otro hombre.

Tuvo un affaire por el cual olvidó incluso su deseo de ser madre. Por unos meses estando junto a aquel pervertido castaño acosador no pensó en su insana obsesión de tener un hijo. Incluso ahora que ya se sabe legalmente madre no puede ser un derroche de alegría no puede sentirlo plenamente debido al dolor de saberse despreciada por una persona que muy a su pesar le importa más que nadie.

Él le dijo que ya no sabía si merecía ser feliz.

-Pero quiero serlo.-Susurró derramando un par de lágrimas y secándolas rápidamente.

Pero para eso tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

-Sora.-Una voz conocida por ella llamó su nombre, no hizo falta voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, sobre todo cuando llevabas casi una década escuchando tu nombre salir de esos labios.-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó oscamente.-Yamato…

-Quiero el divorcio.-Si bien podría irse por las ramas no era esa una opción. Si bien le debía algo a Sora luego de todos estos años eso era sinceridad.-Ya no te amo.

-Novedad.-Se burló ella.

-Y sé que tú tampoco me amas a mí.

-Bueno…-Nunca pensó que le molestaría tanto la situación, a pesar de haberse planteado empezar a hacer las cosas bien. No supo manejar la situación puesto que lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la soledad.-No veo porque negarme, tenemos un acuerdo conyugal.

-Así es, la mitad de lo que tenemos te corresponde.-Habló el rubio que lucía cansado por todo lo ocurrido.

-Podría tenerlo todo si planteo la demanda y te acuso de adulterio.

-Si quieres quedarte con la casa y todo lo que tiene dentro adelante.-Dijo ya preparado para esa respuesta.-Es lo menos que puedo…

-No quiero nada.-Lo atajó.-No quiero nada de esa casa en la que quien sabe donde no te revolcaste con esa.

-Entonces te daré tu parte en efectivo.-Trató de ser condescendiente.

-No quiero tú dinero, sabes que no me casé contigo por eso.-Le dijo mirándolo suspicaz, si Yamato era el hombre inteligente con el que se casó eso bastaría para que entendiera que es lo que quiere en realidad.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Sora.-Sus ojos se tornaron de color azul oscuro, casi llegando a ser negros-¡Mis hijos no!

* * *

Fue por un café frío a la cafetería luego de estar por horas sentado esperando a ver si su hermana reaccionaba. Por eso fue por un café para aguantar despierto toda la noche de ser necesario. Ahora que la encontró no quiere perderse ni un solo segundo a su lado.

No pudo evitar pasar por el mismo pasillo en el cual Sora y su esposo platicaban en términos no tan amigables. Pero pasó de largo apenas escuchando la conversación o por lo menos ya no quería escuchar más. El rubio le pedía a la diseñadora el divorcio y está se negaba a aceptar dinero puesto que para variar lo que quería eran los hijos de su marido.

Pero a pesar de verla así no puede evitar ver más allá de esa mujer estoica y dolida y encontrar a una frágil y temerosa mujer que no quiere ser lastimada y que necesita a alguien o algo a que aferrarse para poder salir de nuevo, pero mientras ella no haga algo para arreglar eso es muy difícil que alguien más lo haga.

Aunque él quisiera ser ese alguien porque a pesar de haberle dicho lo que le dijo no podía evitar quererla como la quería.

-Pero si ella no tiene un motivo, yo si lo tengo.-Dijo sonriendo y observando a su hermana respirando rítmicamente.

-Mi…mi.-Susurraba entre sueños.

-¿Hikari?-Se alarmó, estaba reaccionando.

-Mimi…

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a buscar a ese rubio médico que sabía atendía a su hermana. No tardó en hallarlo y menos él en llegar a su lado y revisarla.

-Pequeña…-Susurró Takeru acariciando su cabello.-Gracias por volver.

-¿Cómo está?-Quiso saber Taichi.

-Reaccionando.-Se escuchaba aliviado.-Pronto despertará.

-Mi...mi.-Suspiraba ella entre sueños.-Mimi.

-Está preocupada.-Confesó Takeru.-Después de todo el enterarse de todo lo del alquiler y por todo lo que pasó su hermana, digo, Mimi fue lo que causó su estado actual.

-Ella, Mimi ha hecho mucho por Hikari.-No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba sin embargo Takeru contestó.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.-Dijo Takeru.-Y a pesar de todo, mi para mi desgracia todavía cuñada quiere quitarle los hijos que tiene con mi hermano.

-¿No te cae bien?

-Ella no es humana, está loca.-Observó como el castaño abría los ojos creyendo lo que él decía.-Bueno tal vez solo medio loca. Entiendo que el dolor de la perdida la ciegue pero ella tiene que seguir adelante, pero no puede sola. Está demasiado dolida para ver más allá, necesita que alguien le ayude.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Pero no conozco a nadie lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo.

Las palabras del rubio lo sorprendieron, de lejos se percibía que no sentí a más que apatía por la pelirroja sin embargo lo que dijo era tan cierto. Además él le debía mucho a la castaña que había cuidado de su hermana, económica y moralmente y aunque le duela él quiere ayudar a la pelirroja a salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que se encuentra.

-Bueno, tal vez yo si conozca a alguien lo suficientemente loco.-Confesó Taichi al rubio.

* * *

-¡No Sora!-Exclamó Yamato furiosos y decidido.-Tú no tienes derechos.

-Sin mí esos niños no estuvieran aquí.-Se encargó de recordarle.

-Y tus los dejaste, nos dejaste.-Le recordó él.

-Y tú fuiste muy infeliz en sus brazos ¿verdad?-Preguntó con ironía.

-No pienso dejarte quitárnoslos.

-Entonces nos iremos a juicio.-Le dijo altaneramente.

-La ley favorece a la madre.-Le hizo saber.-Sora, esos niños no son nada tuyo, son mío y de Mimi.

-Si, pero veremos que dicen cuando se enteren que tienen un par de padres adúlteros.

-¿Adulterio?-Una tercera voz llamó la atención de los dos presentes.-Es gracioso escucharte a ti hablar sobre eso diseñadora.

-Taichi…-De pronto Sora perdió el color de su rostro ante la presencia del castaño.

-Señor Yagami, con todo respeto está es una plática entre mi esposa y yo.-Dijo el rubio que no entendía el porqué de la presencia del ex compañero laboral de Sora.

-Señor Ishida con todo respeto creo que a usted le conviene que yo esté aquí.-Dijo rápidamente el castaño.

-Taichi, por favor…

-Es necesario Sora.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.-Es por tú bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el rubio-¿Qué tiene que decir señor Yagami?

La mirada de Yamato era de impaciencia y Sora lo veía con ruego. Sin embargo, sentía que era lo mejor, se lo debía a Mimi y por el bien de Sora.

-Que durante su estadía en Londres, Sora y yo fuimos amantes.

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Antepenúltimo capítulo done! Nuevamente les presento una historia de dieciséis capítulos para todos vosotros. Alquiler está en su recta final. Solo dos capítulos más y un pequeño epílogo.**

**Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido el capítulo. Pero es necesario ahora empieza la etapa de sanación. Sora, la niña, Hikari, Nailea.**

**¡Alabemos a Taichi! Que desde mi punto de vista se ha robado el capítulo. **

**Mimi y Yamato a arreglaron su situación, ahora solo queda formalizar todo. Takeru también mandó por un tuvo a la oxigenada y Michael, el chico se merece un premio, se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Más vale tarde que nunca. Sora, ella está entre el bien y el mal pero denle tiempo.**

**Bueno, eh aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo, esperen los dos capítulos restantes. Y si quieren capítulos pronto, no olviden dejar RR.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y de manera especial a los que escriben sus motivadores RR, especialmente el capítulo doce. ¡Dios me sentí florecer con tantos RR y de la calidad que eran! **

**¡Los amo!**

**Ashaky; Desy-o; ; Anisol; Mimi Hyuga; hika-chan Takaishi; Blueflower21; Miko Fleur; tommy-chan777; taioralove; Majo G; Mavi-neko; katieishida1390; yahciru-chan; Taiora's and Mimato's Fans; dark-fallen-angel91; Guille; Clae Ishida; Minami Tomoeda; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; Tachikawa de Ishida; digimon4ever99; l0v3nist; Azul Tachikawa; Grez Ian; InuMeli-love010; Sicky; Eri; -yume-takaishi-yagami-; Cari Cazal; Sasugirl13 (x2); maylu-liya; Meems-ishikawa; Mimatoxlove; Valerii Hyuga; It's a histeria in me; PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia; Sheccid Ishida; 0-aThErY-0; RossMary; JB; Isabel Black (x2); Hana Echizen; Multicolored Midnight; SofiixBadgirl; Valerie Longo; lizzi; bela de slytherin; Eri-sshi; Moonlight31; AnaMai.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Y pues váyanse preparando, si es que aún quieren leer de mi a por mi nuevo proyecto que pronto estará con ustedes.**

**Ya saben que si quieren capítulo rápido, dejen RR!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles sus RR…**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	14. Aclarando Sentimientos

**nAntes que nada y empezar con mis extensas notas, historia y agradecimientos quiero aclarar algo. Primero agradezco públicamente a Rima Princess por haberme puesto al tanto de la situación. Lo que pasa es que me he enterado de plagios, de hecho leí la historia y es un Copy/Paste de mi trabajo y no me parece justo que alguien haga eso sin consultarlo conmigo o al menos mencionar que la historia no es suya, se lleva el crédito por meses de trabajo porque a pesar de esto ser un pasatiempo me lo tomo con la seriedad necesaria para traerles un buen trabajo. Ya he concedido permiso para adaptaciones pero deben ser consultadas con los autores y dar el crédito que merecemos por noches en vela y tantas otras cosas que muchos hacemos para poder llevarles el trabajo. Sinceramente me molestó bastante el hecho de que ese autor/a ni siquiera mencionara que la historia no es suya. Espero que no se repita, me gusta que mis historias recorran otros fandoms no me molesta siempre y cuando esté enterada y se me de los créditos que merezco. Gracias por su atención.**

**Y bueno ahora si…**

**¡Hola mis queridos y amados lectores! No se imaginan como lamento el retraso de este capítulo, no piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes pero he pasado unas semanas muy pesadas, demasiado pesadas. Además me ha dado por ver animes, desde brincar de emoción al ver un excelente anime llamado Hanasakeru Seishounen (En serio les recomiendo este anime, se morirán con tantos hombres guapos) hasta llorar con Bokura Ga Ita (Solo mirar si quieren lloran, súper triste)**

**Como otro punto muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que enviaron sus buenos deseos, mi mami salió muy bien de su intervención y actualmente se encuentra en reposo (por lo que estoy ocupada ¬¬) Gracias a todos por ello.**

**Además quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón puesto que me han hecho inmensamente feliz al regalarme más de 500 RR! ¡500! LOS AMO.**

**Bueno queridos, la verdad quiero recordarles que el próximo es el último capítulo, además que tengan en cuenta que de ahí viene un corto epílogo el cual si gustan pueden leer. Prometo no tardar mucho con el capítulo, espero sus RR para que me motiven a escribir más pronto, que depende de la cantidad y más me motivo XD.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más y les recuerdo que dejen RR en este penúltimo capítulo y que disfruten de la lectura.**

**¡Dejen RR!**

**Capítulo XIV: Aclarando Sentimientos.**

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El castaño frente a él se veía serio e impasible, luego observaba a Sora; pálida, con los ojos abiertos inmensamente. Les obsequiaba miradas furtivas a ambos, de hito a hito. Imaginando involuntariamente lo que el castaño había asegurado delante de ambos.

Que Sora y él habían sido amantes.

-¿Eso es cierto?-No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta obvia, pero para afirmarlo solo bastaba ver la palidez de Sora y la seguridad con la que el castaño había dicho aquella confesión-¡Maldita sea contesta Sora!-La tomó del brazo fuertemente, apretándolo sin consideración alguna.

-Me lastimas Yamato.-Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la pelirroja quien hacía esfuerzos por librarse del agarre de su aún esposo.

-No tiene caso mentir Sora.-Habló Taichi.-Ya es hora de hacer las cosas bien.

-Contesta.-Ordenó el rubio, molesto, furioso.

Por un momento se sintió frágil y desvalida, una delicada mujer que era acusada por un pecado cometido con premeditación y alevosía pero recordó cual era su posición y volvió a colocar esa fría máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

-Y si lo hice ¿Qué?-Preguntó con altanería.-No me dirás ahora que te pondrás en el papel de marido celoso y dolido por la traición de tu mujer.-Se burló.-Porque eso ni tú te lo crees, además en resumidas cuentas no he hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho antes con esa.-Sintió como el agarre de su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Es por eso precisamente que me encolerizo de solo pensarlo y más ahora que lo afirmas sin ningún pesar o remordimiento.-Dijo exteriorizando a través de sus palabras su molestia y enfado.-Tienes razón, no son celos pero si es rabia e indignación. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con Mimi cuando tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo que yo? ¿Con qué moral pudiste soltar toda esa lista de improperios contra ella cuando tú no fuiste exactamente mejor?

-¡No me compares con ella!-Exigió molesta.

-¡No!, ¡Nunca podría compararte con ella porque sería una grave ofensa en contra de Mimi!-Gritó y no le importó estar en el lugar que estaba ni que todo el mundo se entere.-La trataste de cualquiera cuando tú eras o…

-Perdón que interrumpa pero…-Trató de evitar que Yamato prosiguiera pero fue en vano.

-Con todo respeto y por lo agradecido que estoy señor Yagami, le ruego que nos deje esta conversación a mi esposa y a mí.-Pidió tratando de sonar lo más educado posible pero era muy difícil.

-Solo trato de ser imparcial señor Ishida y usted está muy alterado, puede llegar a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-No se preocupe si en algún momento pareció que le pegaría, no soy del tipo que pega a las mujeres y ella lo sabe.-Expresó con desprecio.-Pero tengo que hacerle saber como si fuera una niña pequeña que lo que hizo está mal, que acusó a otra mujer de adulterio y la insultó en demasía cuando ella no fue mucho mejor.

-¡Pero…!

-¡No hay pero que valga Sora!-Explotó Yamato-¡Lanzaste la primera piedra sin tomar en cuenta tus propios pecados! Me acusaste a mí de adulterio cuando tú también estuviste muy bien acompañada; que injusta fuiste.-Le escupió.-Y lo peor de todo es que llegué a sentirme mal por habértelo ocultado cuando tú… eres una…-Prefirió omitir comentarios, ya que de ese modo solo sería igual a ella. A cambio todo el hospital escuchó el grito de frustración por parte del rubio.

Sora nunca había visto a Yamato tan molesto, frustrado, enfadado. Estaba seguro que pegaría a alguien de no estar en un hospital. Incluso llegaba a darle miedo.

-¿Señor Ishida?-Una enfermera se asomó por la sala en busca del rubio sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ocurría entre esas tres personas.-La señorita Tachikawa le llama con insistencia, quiere ir a ver a su hermana y no entiende razones.

-Voy enseguida.-Dijo calmándose momentáneamente mientras hablaba con la enfermera para luego voltear hacía la pelirroja y mirarla con los ojos más fríos con los que jamás vio a nadie.-Esto lo discutirán nuestros abogados, pero ni siquiera pienses que te quedarás con mis hijos.

Se fue dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera le había dado opción a decir una sola palabra a su favor o en defensa propia. Simplemente lanzó más y más acusaciones. Hizo leña sobre el árbol caído.

-Así debió sentirse…-Susurró la pelirroja, ahora entiende cuando dicen que todo lo que tú hagas en la vida se te regresa. Cosas buenas o malas; así debieron sentirse ellos cuando los acusó de mil un pecados y lo peor de todo era no poder refutarlos-¿Por qué…?-Sabía que él aún estaba ahí, tras ella esperando a ver su reacción por lo que lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-Por ti.-Fue lo que contestó inmediatamente.-Tú me dijiste que querías ser feliz y yo hice mi parte ayudándote a decir algo que tú nunca dirías y por consecuente nunca alcanzarías la felicidad que tanto sé que anhelas.

-Taichi…

-El resto depende de ti.-Dijo también dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose con satisfacción a la recamara de Hikari.

Había saldado su deuda…

Se asustó por la pesadez que sentía en los parpados y más cuando al intentar abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron manchas oscuras. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

-Hikari…-Escuchaba a lo lejos, alguien la llamaba.-Hikari-¿Takeru? No, no era la voz de Takeru.-Por fin te encontré… hermana.

-¿Quién…?-Susurró abriendo los ojos sorprendida de haber estado dormida.

-¡Hikari!-Una conocida voz femenina la tomó por sorpresa, regresó a ver a la persona y como esperaba encontró a su tía Miyako.-Santo Dios, ¡Gracias al cielo y despertaste mi niña!-Dijo lanzándose a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.-Mimi se pondrá tan contenta.

Mimi…

-¡¿Cómo está Mimi?-Preguntó alterándose-¡¿Y los niños?

-Tranquilízate linda.-Dijo ayudando a sentarla en la cama.-Tu hermana está bien.

-¡¿Y los bebés?

-Tienes dos sobrinitos y una sobrinita.-Dijo perdiendo la alegría de un momento a otro.-Pero la niña está un poco delicada.

-Tengo que ir a verla.-Dijo queriendo incorporándose hasta que el dolor del suero conectado a su muñeca la hizo desistir de la idea-¿Qué…?

-Hikari no seas imprudente.-Le regañó Miyako.-Recuerda que apenas acabas de despertar luego de tu operación.

-¿Operación?-Preguntó incrédula llevando una mano a su pecho y sintiendo el parche que fue colocado de manera profesional.-Mi corazón…

-Te desmayaste y estuviste en grave peligro, pero tú novio te operó y ahora todo está bien.-Dijo contenta.-La verdad tenía mis dudas sobre el rubio ese, con lo que hizo el hermano no me sorprendería nada de esa familia pero…

"Lo que hizo el hermano", ahora todo se aclara. Recuerda la escena montada por una pelirroja que culpaba a Mimi por el fracaso de su matrimonio y la acusaba de adulterio. Todo por salvarla a ella.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?-Preguntó Hikari interrumpiendo el relato de su tía.

-Si…-Contestó Miyako cabizbaja.

-Ella ha hecho tanto por mí y yo no he podido retribuírselo, ni siquiera soy su hermana de sangre.-Contestó frustrada.

-Pero es quien ha estado junto a ti siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, eso la hace más hermana tuya que cualquier otra persona.-Una voz masculina interrumpió la platica de las dos mujeres tomándolas por sorpresa.

-Taichi…

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?-Preguntó sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.-Me alegro tanto que te hayas despertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía irme si saber que estabas bien.-Dijo viéndola detenidamente.

-Gracias.-Contestó Hikari.-Pero no era necesario.

Miyako observó a Taichi afirmar a Hikari acerca de lo necesario que es para él saber de ella. Pensar que su pequeña está frente al familiar sanguíneo que tanto quiere encontrar. Se parecían, tal vez no físicamente, pero era extraña sensación que los hacia sentirse en un buen ambiente, un ambiente cálido y… familiar.

-Miyako te tengo una excelente noticia, Takara…-Se calló al levantar la mirada de sus papeles y encontrarse con un par de castaños llenos de lágrimas pertenecientes a una sonriente joven que lo miraba con cariño.-Hikari…

-Hola Takeru.-Saludó la castaña, solo le dio tiempo de saludar porque en una fracción de segundos ya tenía al rubio besando sus labios con urgencia, sin importarle pasar por encima de Taichi y de Miyako.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó luego de separarse de ella y quedar frente con frente, pero ella negó con la cabeza.-Que alegría.

-Gracias a ti.-Dijo la castaña besando sus labios tenuemente.

Takeru sonrió y se separó de Hikari para encontrarse con una reprobatoria mirada de parte de su… de Taichi, se le hacía muy raro llamarlo cuñado aunque sea lo que corresponda y de la fantasiosa mirada de Miyako. De repente se sintió incómodo y avergonzado.

-Bueno.-Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.-Les traigo una buena noticia.-Dijo feliz la hijita de Mimi y mi hermano…-Se detuvo recordando que Hikari no estaba enterada de nada según él.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi sobrina?-Preguntó angustiada-¿Ha empeorado?

-No, al contrario.-Dijo ya más tranquilo al saberla enterada.-Una enfermera me dijo que hoy se la dejarían ver a Mimi y mañana podrán dejar el hospital.

-¡Que alegría!-Exteriorizó Miyako siendo la voz portadora del alivio de todos los presentes.-Tengo que decírselo a Ken inmediatamente.-Informó antes de salir de la habitación.

-Quiero verla, digo verlos a todos.-Pidió ilusionada.

-Tengo entendido que Mimi armó un berrinche porque quería venir a verte pero creo que le llevarán a la niña primero así que, esperemos.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Por el momento descasa un poco más.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo obedeciendo a su novio y recostándose en la cama.-Takeru, ¿ya puedo tener una vida normal?

-Si, ya puedes tenerla.-Dijo sonriéndola antes de apagar la luz.-Te la mereces.-Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Takeru...-Le llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Hikari.

Luego cerró la puerta y pudo ver a lo lejos a una eufórica Miyako gritándole al teléfono las bunas nuevas y también a un castaño que miraba pensativo a la puerta de la cual había salido, lucía cansado y desanimado.

-Deberías descansar, Hikari ya está bien y…

-¿Crees que deba decírselo?-Atajó el diagnostico y las recomendaciones de Takeru para soltar la pregunta que lo ha atormentado durante las últimas horas.

-Si es por su corazón no veo ningún inconveniente.

-No, no es por eso.-Negó rápidamente.-Pero Hikari está bien, es feliz, tiene una hermana, una tía, un… a ti.-Explicó-¿En qué la beneficiaría tener un hermano que no ha hecho nada por ella en tantos años?, no estuve cuando me necesitó, ¿para qué ahora que está bien?

-Te diré algo.-Dijo Takeru viendo a Taichi fijamente.-Cuando conocí a Hikari, era una chica que no tenía ganas de vivir. Estaba cansada de ser una carga para los demás, para Mimi, para Miyako. Porque consideraba que ellas no tenían obligación de cuidarla. Siempre quiso saber de donde venía y porque no estaba con su familia.-Relató el rubio-¿Quieres que sea feliz verdad?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces dale lo que le falta, ya tiene salud y amor. Solo le falta saber de su familia, su pasado y eso es algo que ni Miyako, Mimi o yo podemos dárselo.-Pasó por su lado y le tocó su hombro.-Su corazón está curado físicamente pero solo tú puedes terminar de curar esas heridas hechas en el pasado y que dejaron cicatrices.

-¿Solo yo?

-Eres su hermano, ¿verdad?-Preguntó colocándose sus lentes.-Hay cosas que solo los hermanos pueden hacer. Puedes decírselo cuando despierte si gustas.

-Gracias Takeru.-Dijo sinceramente el castaño.

-De nada.-Dijo caminando por el pasillo.-Una cosa más Taichi.-Dijo volteando el rostro hasta ver al castaño.-Soy el novio de tú hermana.-Observó como el castaño sonreía por la aclaración.

-Menuda gracia me hace.-Le dijo riéndose.

-Y si ella me acepta, pronto la haré mi esposa.

-De a…-La información apenas llegó a su cerebro-¡¿Que?

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Reclamó Mimi a un recién llegado Yamato.

-Fue por tú bien y no me arrepiento.-Le dijo el rubio al principio de mala manera, aún molesto por la reciente noticia de la infidelidad de Sora.-Estabas delicada luego de tener a los bebés, además luego la preocupación por Takara. Si te lo hubiera dicho solo te hubieras preocupado más ya que no puedes hacer nada por ella.

-Claro que puedo, siempre he podido.-Exclamó Mimi.

-No esta vez.-Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella y calmarla mientras la sentaba en su cama.-Takeru la operó, por lo que sé solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.

-Quiero verla.-Confesó Mimi cabizbaja.

-Por el momento creo que hay alguien más que quiere verte.-Dijo retirando los cabellos que cubrían su pálido rostro.-Y sé que tu también quieres verla.

-¿Verla?-Sus ojitos se iluminaron por un momento, solo había una persona que quería ver más que a Hikari en esos momentos.

-Aquí hay una beba que ha estado muy molestosa por querer ver a sus papitos.-Una regordeta enfermera entraba con un pequeña cosita envuelta en varias mantas para darle calor.

Su pequeña luchadora.

-Takara.-Dijo Mimi y automáticamente estiró los brazos para recibir a su pequeña sintiendo la conexión instantánea de madre e hija entre ellas.-Hola cosita, yo soy tú mamá.-Se presentó.

-Y yo tu papá.-Adjuntó Yamato.

-Llevaba mucho queriendo conocerte.-Confesó conforme quitaba las mantas que impedían la completa apreciación de la pequeña.-Eres hermosa.

Ya eran varios días al pendiente mientras veía tras un cristal y de lejos la evolución de su pequeña. Era la primera vez que podía apreciar sus rubios cabellos y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Era tan parecida a sus hermanos, pero a su vez un mundo totalmente diferente a ellos. También era más delgadita y chiquita, pero eso ya se arreglaría después. Luego de que empiece a amamantarla y a darle todo el cariño que tiene guardado para ella.

-Se te parece.-Dijo Yamato embelesado viendo a sus dos mujeres.

-Estás ciego, es igual a ti.-Corrigió Mimi.-Y apuesto que sus ojos también serán azules.

-Ya lo veremos.-Aceptó Yamato el desafío e inclinando su cuerpo para besar los futuros rizos de su pequeña.

-Sigo queriendo ver a Hikari.-Dijo con un puchero la castaña.-Tendrás que compensarme.-Le dijo a Yamato de manera insinuante mientras dejaba a la beba en el cunero.

El rubio rió y luego se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con necesidad, sentía que no lo había hecho en años. Al menos no de la manera que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, tomándose su tiempo y deleitándose plenamente. Puso una mano sobre su cuello para acercarla más y de esa manera profundizar el beso. La escuchó gemir por su causa, despertando en él sensaciones que por tantas preocupaciones habían permanecido dormidas hasta ese momento.

Llevo su otra mano a sus piernas y empezó a subir ese largo camino ya conocido que le encanta.

-¿Saben que están en un hospital verdad?-Preguntó un divertido Takeru desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?-Preguntó un molesto Yamato volviendo a desear asesinar a su hermano menor.

-Mejor agradece que fui yo y no alguna enfermera que venía a ver como estaba Mimi o un doctor, no seas malagradecido.

-A todo esto.-Comentó Yamato ya tranquilo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Esta bien Hikari?

-Está durmiendo ahora Mimi.-Contestó Takeru-¿Cómo está mi preciosa sobrinita?

-Bien.-Contestó Yamato.-Y ¿A qué se debe que no estés junto con Hikari en estos momentos?

-Pues nada más salí para orearme.-Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Takeru…

-Hikari está dormida, además después de eso necesita hablar a solas con… alguien.-Iba a decir que con su hermano pero la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Yamato lo calló, sin embargo ya lo había mencionado.

-¿Alguien?, ¿Quién?-Preguntó Mimi preocupada. Yamato veía mal a Takeru y Mimi pedía una explicación.

-Igual se va a enterar Yamato.-Le dijo el rubio menor a su hermano mayor.-Apareció el hermano de Hikari.

Si no estuviera sosteniendo a Takara seguro y se desmayaba por la impresión. Luego de dieciséis años apenas se dignan en aparecer familiares de su hermana, ¿Por qué?

Entre Takeru y Yamato le explicaron los detalles a Mimi, lo que había pasado con Taichi luego de la muerte de sus padres y los motivos que tuvo para apenas y volver a por ella, también como se enteró de su parentesco con la castaña. También le dijeron que aparentemente no eran deseos de Taichi alejar a Hikari de ella, simplemente quiere pasar tiempo a su lado.

-Entiendo, ¿La tuvo difícil verdad?-Preguntó Mimi.-Porque mal o bien Hikari no recordaba nada pero él si y tuvo que vivir con eso todos estos años.

-Así es.

-Taichi siempre ha mencionado sentirse en deuda contigo Mimi, por todo lo que has hecho por Hikari.-Explicó el rubio.

-No tiene que darme nada.-Se apresuró a decir Mimi.-Hikari ha sido como una bendición para mí, ya que a pesar de todo lo malo, ahora tengo a mis hijos y a ti.-Le dijo regresando a ver a un pensativo Yamato-¿Qué ocurre Yamato?

-Pensaba.

-Eso si es una novedad.-Se burló Takeru.

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Pero es extraño, ese hombre Taichi nos hizo un gran favor y por eso lo relacioné con lo que dice Takeru de que se siente en deuda con Mimi.

-Y ¿Qué dijo o hizo?

-Me confesó que él y Sora habían sido amantes mientras estuvo en Londres.-Lo dijo tranquilamente.-Eso nos ayudará a quedarnos con nuestros hijos.-Dijo abrazando a Mimi por la espalda.

-¿Sora y Taichi?-Preguntó asombrada.-Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ahora yo tengo un problema.-Dijo Takeru pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé si pedir la mano de Hikari a Mimi o a Taichi.-Dijo ocasionando la risa de los presentes.

-Idiota.-Murmuró Yamato sonriendo.

Pensar que apenas hace unos pocos días creyó que olvidaría para siempre lo que era sonreír o que por lo menos tardaría un tiempo en volver a hacerlo. Pero no, ahora lo estaba haciendo e incluso reía.

Se sentía dichoso de poder hacerlo…

Se había ido, en verdad se fue. Había llamada a su casa y nadie le contestaba, decidió verla personalmente pero su casera le informó que ya se estaban enviando sus posesiones a su pueblo natal.

La extraña y no puede evitarlo, la quiere a pesar de no habérselo demostrado debidamente.

-Nailea…

Volvió a abrir los ojos, dos veces en un día. Pero ahora lo primero que vio fue al portador de unos ojos achocolatados iguales a los suyos.

-Hola.-Saludó Taichi.

-Hola.-Respondió Hikari-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Dijo Taichi.-De algo importante.

-Te escucho.-Dijo tranquilamente-¿Qué es?

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi hermana?, que la estaba buscando.-Dijo, Hikari asintió.-Pues la encontré.

-¡¿En serio?-Preguntó sorprendida y emocionada la castaña.-Cuanto me alegro Taichi.

Pero luego su semblante cambio, él si había encontrado a un familiar y ella seguía sin saber nada de su pasado. Sin embargo si Taichi encontró a su hermana perdida a lo mejor si alguien la está buscando a ella, también algún día la encuentre.

-¿No quieres saber cómo la encontré?-Preguntó el castaño al notar el semblante cabizbajo de su hermana.

-Si claro.-Escondió su tristeza bajo una falsa sonrisa.

-En mi familia, cuando nace un niño tenemos una costumbre.-Dijo buscando su mano derecha y mostrándole la elegante esclava de oro con su nombre grabado en ella.-Ella también tiene una.-Dijo ahora tomando la mano de Hikari y mostrándole la suya.

Su recuperado corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente, delante de ella, estaba demasiado claro. Ella era…

-Yo…

-Si, tú.-Dijo viéndola con ternura.-Te encontré Hikari.-Dijo viéndola fijamente a sus ojos.-Por fin te encontré hermanita.

Hikari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, Ella, ella era la hermana que Taichi ha estado buscando siempre y lo que le asustaba era que una parte de ella sentía que lo que decía el castaño era verdad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por fin lo que había deseado había ocurrido, tenía alguien que le explicaría el porqué del abandono de su familia.

¡Por si fuera poco tenía familia!

-Yo… yo…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Mimi que entraba caminando lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Yamato y Takeru se quedaban en la puerta entendiendo que ese era un momento de los tres nada más en el cual ellos sobraban. La castaña mayor se acercó donde una llorosa Hikari que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se echó a sus brazos a llorar mientras como siempre Mimi le consolaba acariciando sus lacios cabellos.

-Ya, Hikari.-Decía Mimi con ternura.-Es verdad, no llores.

Taichi observaba la escena, tal vez sobraba, tal vez era cierto que él había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora se encontraba fuera de lugar. Lo mejor seria irse. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Ya había cumplido y se lo había dicho solo que ella ya había contado con la dicha de tener una buena hermana.

-No te vayas.-Susurró Hikari mientras estiraba la mano para detenerle de la gabardina.-Por favor, hermano.

Fue como si lo desarmaran puesto que las piernas le fallaron y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, era la primera vez que Hikari le llamaba hermano.

Y se sentía muy bonito volver a ser llamado de esa manera.

-No, nunca más volveré a estar lejos de ti.-Le prometió mirándola fijamente y tomando su mano entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella.-Lo juro.

Dicho lo cual Hikari se echó en sus brazos para llorar ahora en brazos de Taichi, el mismo que tampoco pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría al tener de vuelta a su hermana, ahí entre sus brazos como cuando eran unos niños.

Mimi no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y regresó a ver a los espectadores, a los cuales se había unido Miyako que ya se secaba sus lágrimas con la bata blanca de Takeru.

-Pasen.-Pidió Hikari luego de separarse de su hermano.-Por lo que veo ustedes ya estaban enterado de todo.

-Verás cariño.-Empezó la explicación el galeno conforme se sentaba junto a su novia.-Yo fui el primero en enterarme de todo así que fui el que aguantó el golpe, los demás se enteraron paulatinamente.-Le besó la frente.-Gracias a él estás con vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él convenció al mejor cardiólogo de Japón de operarte.-Informó pagado de si mismo.

-Entonces tendré que agradecerle al cardiólogo cuando lo veo.-Le regresó Hikari.

-Cuidado y te ahogas con tu propio ego hermanito.-Advirtió Yamato acercándose a Mimi.

-Creo que si mal no recuerdo primero golpee al cardiólogo.-Contraatacó el castaño.

-¿Por qué todos están en mi contra?-Preguntó el médico haciéndose la victima y escondiéndose infantilmente tras la espalda de Hikari.

-Por lo adorablemente humilde que eres.-Le contestó la propia Hikari con sarcasmo.

Todos rieron, Taichi los veía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hikari con Takeru, lucían dichosos, Mimi y Yamato se dedicaban furtivas miradas llenas de cariño y amor y Miyako veía la escena dichosa.

Pero él, estaba contento por hallar a Hikari sin embargo se sentía vacío o por lo menos no puede llegar a sentir la misma dicha que sienten esas parejas. Puesto que a pesar de todo y de haberle dicho a la pelirroja todo lo que sentía y que probablemente ella lo esté odiando en esos precisos momentos por arruinar su sueño de ser madre.

No puede evitar…

-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo Mimi repentinamente sacándolo de su laguna mental.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Por que gracias a lo que hiciste ahora podemos pelear por nuestros hijos.-Dijo Mimi tomando sus manos.-No estuvo bien lo que le hicimos a Sora, igual fue traición y estuvimos dispuestos a escuchar todas las recriminaciones y las escuchamos, pero nuestros hijos...

-Son lo más importante.-La ayudó a terminar el rubio.

-No me agradezcas por eso.-Le atajó.-Yo soy el que debe de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana a pesar de que no era tu deber hacerlo. Tú eres su hermana y la has criado y hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Si supiera que puedo pagarte eso con dinero créeme que no dudaría en firmarte un cheque pero tú no eres así, basta con ver que estuviste dispuesta a alquilar tu vientre por Hikari para darse cuenta de cuanto te importa.

-No debiste hacerlo Mimi.-Le dijo Hikari.

-Y tú no debiste enterarte.-Le contestó Mimi.

-Me engañaron completamente, lucían tan enamorados cuando me iban a visitar.-Se burló la castaña.-Incluso aquella vez en el río…

-¡Hikari!-La atajó Mimi totalmente ruborizada.

Yamato también se avergonzó con recordarlo, Taichi y Miyako prefirieron no emitir comentario alguno y Takeru se reía a carcajadas.

-Te estas volviendo como Takeru.-Dijo Yamato asustado.

-Dicen que las malas mañas son las que se aprenden más rápido.-Se justificó la pequeña castaña.

-Entonces linda cuando seas mi esposa tendrás muchas otras malas mañas que aprender de mí.-Dijo deslizando discretamente un anillo por su dedo y portándose repentinamente serio.

-Takeru…-Musitó la castaña que no se lo creía.

-Hikari, me mostraste la luz cuando pensé que me ahogaría en resentimientos, odios y superficialidades. Poco a poco te ganaste mi corazón, me contuve antes porque no quería que pensaras que lo hacía por lástima sin embargo ahora que estas sana y tienes todo lo que una vez la vida te quitó solo me queda preguntarte si quieres pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado, como mi esposa. ¿Quieres…?

La pregunta quedó al aire puesto que Hikari tomó la iniciativa y besó los labios del rubio como afirmación. No porque no quisiera terminar de escuchar la propuesta. Sino que tal era su emoción que ya quería decir su respuesta.

-¿…casarte conmigo?

-¿Te vuelvo a contestar?-Preguntó tímidamente la castaña puesto que por un momento se olvidó del publico presente y la sonrisa de Takeru, tan sincera hizo que volviera a ese mundo idílico en el que solo existían ambos.

Todos dejaron la pequeña risa ocasionada por el comentario sobre el parecido de Hikari y Takeru para sorprenderse al punto de casi ni respirar puesto que parecía que un suspiro dañaría la propuesta del rubio menor.

Finalmente Miyako gritó, Mimi se abrazó a Hikari, Yamato y Taichi se limitaron a aplaudir.

-No puedo creer que mi hermanita se case.-Acotó Mimi mientras se abrazaba a Hikari con fuerza.

-No, yo no puedo creer que Takeru se case.-Dijo Yamato.

De nuevo el cuarto se inundaba de risas, las dos parejas se abrazaban y ahora hablaban sobre los bebés del rubio y la castaña. A Mimi se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de ellos y parecía como si la boca de Yamato no pudiera dejar de decir maravillas de ellos, de lo hermosos que eran y de lo parecidos a la madre que los encontraba, aunque Mimi lo contradecía.

Pensó en lo que él quiere en su vida y es precisamente los niños es algo que no podía faltar en ella. Siempre pensó en tener una familia grande a lo menos cinco hijos propios y dos adoptados y en ese entonces se imaginaba los gritos de horror que pegaría Pashmina al enterarse de sus planes. Sin embargo en el tiempo que estuvo con la pelirroja la idea de no tener hijos propios parecía carecer de importancia.

Pero ahora que las cosas están como están es mejor que vaya haciéndose a la idea de… no, no puede volver atrás, simplemente seguir adelante. No ha hablado con ella porque de seguro ahora debe estar lanzando mil y un maldiciones en su contra así que solo empeoraría las cosas.

A pesar de quererla como la quiere no puede estar con ella. Ella no quiere estar con él, ella quiere un hijo y eso es algo que ni él ni nadie puede darle.

Mimi observaba al castaño atentamente, tenía una expresión agridulce. Le alegraba estar con Hikari pero se entristecía por alguna otra razón. Atando cabos como Yamato lo hizo anteriormente solo puede llegar a una conclusión, parecía que todos habían encontrado a la persona ideal, la misma que se supone no debería serlo. Solo faltan dos personas.

Todo se reduce a Sora.

Ya todo estaba empacado, Yamato terminaba de recoger las cosas que habían sido utilizadas en su estadía en el hospital. Hubiera sido sencillo de no tener que ser tres bolsos inmensos llenos de aditamentos para bebés.

-¿Dónde iremos?-Preguntó Mimi.-Los niños y yo.

-Provisionalmente a la casa, sé que no es el lugar adecuado para iniciar de nuevo pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de acondicionar otra, pero pronto podré, no te preocupes.

-¿Y Sora?

-No creo que quiera ir, no la he visto desde que me enteré de todo.-Decía mientras recogía las cosas.-Si quieres puedes decirle a Miyako que se venga con nosotros un tiempo, para que te ayude con los niños. Tenemos espacio de sobra para su familia.

-Estoy segura que dirá que si.-Afirmó la castaña emocionada.-Hikari…-Dijo luego de caer en cuenta de ella.

-También puede quedarse hasta que se case con Takeru.-Dio su consentimiento Yamato y de pronto sintió como el frágil cuerpo de la castaña se pegaba al suyo y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo.-Le dijo mimosa.

-Eres mi princesa.-Dijo volteándose para abrazarla también y lograr perderse en ese mar de caramelo que es su mirar.-Te amo.

-Yo más…-Se puso de puntitas y Yamato agachó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios.

Esa pequeña mujercita que lo había hechizado desde el día que la conoció y que ahora era la madre de sus hijos lo llevará a la perdición de seguro pero con que gusto lo haría.

-¿Interrumpo?-Una voz masculina los separó y fijaron su vista en la puerta. Era Michael que a pesar de no traer una buena cara trataba de sonreírles a ambos.-Sus hijos ya están listos.-Informó mientras daba paso a las enfermeras que entraban con los tres niños y los depositaban en los brazos de sus padres.

-Hola preciosos.-Saludó Mimi a los dos varones.-Muñeca.-Saludó a la niña-¿Listos para ir a casa con mami y papi?

Yamato besó la cabeza de los tres y se dispuso a marcar en su celular.

-Ya los traje, no tienes porque llamarme.-Decía Takeru mientras entraba con los asientos para coche recién adquiridos. Uno celeste, uno verde y uno rosa.-Hola mis sobrinos preciosos.-Dijo saludando a los bebés.-Hermanita hermosa.-Besó la mejilla de Mimi.-Hermano desconsiderado.-A Yamato.-Y…-Se fijó en Michael.-Hermano con muy mala cara.

Las palabras dichas por el rubio menor sorprendieron a los presentes, él nunca se había referido a Michael como su hermano y ahora.

-¿Estás bien enano?-Preguntó el rubio mayor tomando la temperatura de Takeru.

-Nunca más te vuelvo a hacer un favor.-Se quejó el rubio menor.-Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, dijimos y demás él sigue siendo mi… hermano. Y perdón por todo.-Dijo avergonzado, pero era necesario eso para empezar una nueva vida-¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores.-Contestó Michael. Era sincero, él no había sentido desprecio por sus medios hermanos hasta que Mimi estuvo en medio y pues contra Takeru no tenía nada, simplemente el menor nunca olvidó lo que había hecho su madre por culpa de su padre. Él sabía que necesitaba un culpable para eso y él era indudablemente ese culpable.-Hikari es una santa para tenerte así.

-Ahora también tengo derecho a callarte.-Advirtió.

-Pero sigues siendo el menor de dos hermanos así que no nos importa mucho.-Aseguró Yamato.

-¡Maduren!-Les dijo a ambos.-Tú ya eres padre.-A Yamato.-Y siempre dicen que a pesar de ser el superdotado de la familia a veces era el más infantil y…

-Ya silencio todos que los niños se han dormido.-Amenazó Mimi colocando un bebé en cada par de brazos masculinos con el afán de terminar eso-¡Que monada!

Yamato llevaba a Takara mientras Michael y Takeru tenían a los varones.

-Por cierto… ¿A quién tengo en brazos?-Preguntó Takeru al tener al bultito de mantas celestes que ya había abierto los ojos y movía sus regordetas manos.

Yamato y Mimi compartieron una mirada al darse cuenta que aún no habían nombrado a sus pequeños hijos.

-Lo que me recuerda que aún no tienen nombre, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Michael sosteniendo a un tranquilo y durmiente rubio envuelto en mantas verdes.

-Tenemos opciones, pero aún no los hemos nombrado.-Dijo Yamato tratando de sonar convencido.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Takeru con un brillo de malicia en su mirar-¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-A mi me gusta Aoshi.-Señaló Mimi al bebé que estaba inquieto en brazos de Takeru.

-Este pequeño inquieto es todo un Aoshi.-Afirmó el rubio menor con su sobrino en brazos.

-Pero el otro es todo lo contrario.-Señaló Yamato mirando al niño que yacía dormido en brazos de Michael.-Es tranquilo.

-Kiyoshi.-Señaló Mimi.-Tranquilidad.

-Que no se hable más.-Sentenció el rubio mayor mientras abrazaba a Mimi por la cintura.-Mis hijos se llaman…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes. Era un hombre, alto y bien vestido. Con un traje de tela a la vista costosa, su cabeza era adornada con cabellos que una vez parecieron ser castaños y que ahora estaban cubiertos por blanquecinas canas producto de la edad. Pero a pesar de verse en buen estado, en su rostro se podía apreciar un hombre cansado y golpeado por la vejez por los cincuenta y tantos que debía tener. Estaba agitado, respiraba con dificultad.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Papá…

Los tres hombres susurraron a la vez, inmensamente sorprendidos por la presencia del castaño. Mimi lo observó detenidamente, eran personas totalmente opuestas. Las diferencias eran notorias ante sus tres hijos rubios.

-¿Estás bien Yamato?-Preguntó el hombre sintiendo que la preocupación que sintió se esfumaba de a poco y recién ahora caía en cuenta de los demás presentes.-Buenas tardes.-Saludó a Mimi y después regresó a ver a sus otros dos hijos.-Michael, Takeru.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el Ishida mayor puesto que sus hermanos aún no salían del shock.

-Hoy teníamos nuestro encuentro.-Hiroaki observó a su primogénito hizo fruncir el ceño y golpearse la frente con la mano que tenía libre en señal de haberlo olvidado todo.-Me dijeron que no estabas, te esperé hasta que tu asistente me informó que estabas en el hospital. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado.-Volvió a fijar su vista en los brazos de sus hijos, todos tres tenían bultos envueltos en mantas de diferentes colores.

No solo eso, había un montón de cosas de niños, tres asientos de bebés para el coche, peluches, mantas, biberones y Yamato con tres bolsos de bebés sobre su espalda.

-Si, lo lamento papá pero con todo lo que pasó olvidé nuestro encuentro.-Se disculpó el rubio mayor observando como el rostro de su padre trataba de encontrarle explicación a los tres niños en los brazos de los rubios y recordó que al igual que el resto del mundo, su padre no tenía ni idea de lo del alquiler.-Papá ahora te explico, no trates de buscar respuesta solo.

-¿Qué es esto Yamato, Michael, Takeru?

-Los detalles te los contaré luego.-Dijo el mayor.-Por el momento lo importante es que conozcas a tus nietos, mis hijos.-Dijo acercándose con la beba en brazos.-Esta es Takara.-Michael se acercó con el bebé de mantas verdes y Takeru con el de azul.-Ellos son Kiyoshi y Aoshi Ishida.

Hiroaki se sintió mareado, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién? Su hijo Yamato estaba casado con Sora Takenouchi y ella no podía tener hijos y ahora le presenta tres. ¡Tres! Repentinamente el nudo de la corbata estaba más apretado, las rodillas le fallaron e inevitablemente cayó al piso.

-¡Papá!-Takeru y Michael pusieron a los niños en brazos de su madre y fueron a atender a un desconcertado Hiroaki. Michael revisaba sus signos vitales normales y Takeru todo lo correspondiente a la cardiología por la edad de su padre.

Ahora Hiroaki observaba a sus dos hijos menores, todos unos eficientes profesionales. De Takeru solo sabia las maravillas que los periódicos sacaban de sus frecuentes milagros puesto que su último hijo ni siquiera volteaba a verlo cuando cruzaban por la calle y de Michael no había sabido nada desde… siempre. Pero no por eso había cambiado el hecho de que tenía y quería a sus tres hijos a pesar de que ninguno quería saber precisamente de él. Por eso cuando Yamato aceptó reunirse con él se emocionó mucho puesto que asumía se enteraría de la vida de ambos también y cuando le dijeron que estaba en el hospital se asustó muchísimo.

Después de todo son sus hijos, su sangre. Yamato y Takeru son lo único que le resta de Natsuko y Michael no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido entre Izumi y él.

-¿Cuánto me perdí de sus vidas?

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa a los tres. Michael lo ayudó a levantarse una vez que revisó que todo estaba en orden. Todo era tenso hasta que Aoshi comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre y tuvo que cambiar con Mimi para que alimentara al demandante bebé.

-Tal vez tanto que ya no importa.-Dijo Takeru sin regresarlo a ver.

Hiroaki buscó en sus memorias y encontró a tres niños que lo llamaban papá alegremente, luego a tres adolescentes que no quisieron saber de él. Ahora se encuentra con dos eficientes médicos que le están atendiendo y un orgulloso padre con dos de sus hijos en sus brazos.

-Papá creo que puedes hablar con mi secretaria para que te programe otra cita.-Dijo Yamato viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si.-No sabía que más decir posó sus ojos de Yamato a Mimi.

-Me divorciaré de Sora lo más pronto posible e iniciaré una nueva vida a su lado.-Informó.

-Creo que me voy.-Soltó Hiroaki dándose media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse pero se detuvo.-No, no volveré a irme.-Dijo dando la vuelta y encarando a sus tres hijos.-He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida. Hice sufrir a la mujer que más amaba.-Observó a Yamato y a Takeru.-Jugué con los sentimientos de una buena mujer.-Observó a Michael.-Huí y cuando quise volver no hice nada para recuperar a mis hijos y ahora que los veo fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados. Puesto que no puedo evitar pensar en lo excelentes hombres que se convirtieron sin mí y aunque es doloroso reconocerlo tal vez lo mejor fue alejarme de ustedes. Takeru y Yamato amaba a su madre y me faltarán días en la vida para arrepentirme de engañarla sin embargo Michael, nunca te consideré un error. Eres mi hijo al igual que ellos dos pero el crédito de tu crianza se lo lleva tú padrastro.

-Papá…

-Tal vez no lo merezca pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de los tres.-Les hizo saber sus sentimientos.-Y aunque ustedes no me quieran ni merezco que lo hagan, para mí ustedes siempre serán los primeros.-Observaba las miradas atónitas de sus hijos por sus palabras, ninguno reaccionaba.-Enhorabuena por tus hijos Yamato lamento haber llegado con las manos vacías pero no tenía ni idea y…-Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.-Espero algún día puedan perdonarme, que sean felices.-Dijo ahora si dispuesto a marcharse.

Mimi observó a aquel hombre y a los tres rubios, todos querían decir algo pero ninguno se atrevía a ceder, orgullosos.

-¿Y?-Preguntó a los tres-¿Dejarán que se vaya sin decirle nada?

-Te perdono.-Una de las tres voces habló, tal vez la que más necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.

-Takeru…

-¿Quieres cargar a alguno?-Preguntó Yamato.

-Eres su abuelo después de todo.-Dijo ahora Michael.

El castaño patriarca de los Ishida no se preocupó por evitar que las lágrimas salieran, por el contrario las dejó fluir libremente por su rostro a través de sus arrugas. En el lenguaje de cada uno de ellos ese era un avance. Observó a la niña frente a la cual Yamato se colocaba protectoramente. Veía como su hijo mayor la miraba con completa devoción y adoración, Takeru la trataba con confianza y Michael la veía con cariño.

Sin lugar a dudas algo le decía que esa chica tenía que ver con el cambio en la actitud de sus hijos.

-Si.-Dijo acercándose.-No quiero perderme ni un momento de su vida.

Ahora eran felices y eso le importaba.

De lo demás se podrá enterar después.

Se podría decir que era feliz, había encontrado a su hermana la cual ha estado en muy buenas manos desde que se separaron y ahora se casará. Con mucha prisa para su gusto pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Solo quiere verla feliz y ¿Por qué no? Ser feliz él también.

Sin embargo los recuerdos eran aterradores y lo acosaban todas las noches, no había vuelto a ver a Sora y aún así la extrañaba con locura. A pesar de todo lo que hizo y de lo que la acusó no puede evitar sentir lo que siente.

-El corazón siente lo que debe sentir.-Leyó en una revista.

Y una mierda eso.

Dio click a la opción de enviar y a los dos segundos recibió la notificación del envío. En ese mail escribió detalladamente a su jefa lo acontecido en su vida en los últimos días. Que encontró a su hermana y que esta se iba a casar. Que estaría en Japón hasta la boda y luego se iría de regreso a Londres.

-Con el trabajo me olvidaré de ella.-Trató de convencerse vanamente a si mismo.

Luego se iría para olvidar.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el rubio de verde mirada a la pareja sentada frente a ellos.

-Así es.-Dijo Mimi sonriente.-Queremos que seas el padrino de bautismo Kiyoshi.

-Takeru y Hikari son los padrinos de Takara, Miyako y Ken de Aoshi y quisiéramos que Nailea y tú sean los de Kiyoshi.-Expresó sus deseos el rubio.

-¿Nailea?-Preguntó entristeciéndose.-Ella ya no está aquí.

-Ya he hablado con ella.-Dijo Mimi.-Y vendrá para la fecha, como será el mismo día de la boda Hikari.

Dejó de escuchar desde que se enteró que ella volvía, ¡volvía!

-Entonces.-Preguntó la castaña-¿Contamos contigo?

-Está de sobra preguntar.

Mimi se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente y Yamato hizo lo propio.

-Ahora es tu turno, es tú última oportunidad.-Le dijo luego de palmearle la espalda para luego regresar a abrazar a Mimi que también le sonrió.

-Solo falta que tú seas feliz.

No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Si, segura.-Comunicó a través de su teléfono móvil.-Si, por supuesto. Te lo que dije antes pero ya no, ya estoy cansada.-Trató de convencer a su interlocutor-¡Por supuesto que quiero ser feliz!, ¿Acaso no quieres que lo sea?

La pelirroja soltó el teléfono luego que le cortaran la comunicación la decisión ya estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás.

Mimi estaba con Yamato, eran felices y recientemente se había enterado por el periódico el compromiso de su cuñado con la hermana de Taichi. Si ellos que también habían hecho daño podían ser felices, ella también se lo merecía.

Al diablo el mundo y las apariencias ella iba a ser feliz, estaba decidida y solo había un camino hacia esa felicidad, solo había algo que le podría conseguir esa dicha que tanto quiere y que cree merecer.

Y lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste.

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo queridos y queridas, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Más o menos? Espero que les haya agradado y pues los capítulos a partir de ahora serán un poco más cortos, mucho más cortos. Ya es el final y el epílogo. Y voilá empiezo con mi próximo proyecto el cual estoy ansiosa por comenzar puesto que es algo totalmente diferente a Alquiler o a La Excepción, espero contar con ese mismo apoyo que me han brindado siempre.**

**Espero recibir muchos RR y como siempre gracias a todos los que leen y de manera especial a los que comentan, además de aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme mails a mi correo. **

**De verdad, espero que lo del plagio no se repita, ya expliqué arriba mis motivos y condiciones. **

**Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer y de manera especial los que se toman cinco minutos de su tiempo y comentan. Gracias a:**

**Guille; katieishida1390; Hana Echizen; Anisol; Mizori95; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; taioralove; Mimatoxlove; dark-fallen-angel91; Desy-O; Taishou; Hika chan Takaishi; Yumeko (Especialmente a ti); Majo G; Mimi Hyuga; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; Sicky; tommy-chan777; ; -yume-takaishi-yagami; ; Moonlight31; bela de slytherin  
; Sheccid Ishida; Sasugirl13; Grez Ian; Tachikawa de Ishida; MissPerfectLunaStar; Digimon4ever99; Minami Tomoeda; Meems-ishikawa; emmylia91 (x2); Eri-sshi (x4); RossMary; lizzi; Adrit126; Isa; Valerii Huyga; Snow Moon23; Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida (x4); Lovesasusaku4ever; Nora Felton (x2); Ana Mai!**

**Como siempre muy agradecida con todos vosotros, los llevó en guardados en mi corazón de manera especial.**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR LOS 500 RR LOS AMO.**

**Nos leemos pronto, eso lo deciden ustedes con su RR. **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	15. Nuevas Vidas

**ATENCIÓN: Hoy he empezado a subir mi nuevo proyecto titulado "X+Y= ¿Amor?" es un mimato que prometo y espero les guste! Me encantaría contar con su apoyo :D!**

**Y recuerden decir si quieren epílogo o no XD!**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues espero que muy bien queridos y queridas. Yo aquí muy orgullosa de traerles el último capítulo de "Alquiler". Mi segundo proyecto a largo plazo el cual ha recibido una aceptación increíble por parte de vosotros y eso no hace más que complacerme y motivarme. Puesto que este Fic me ha traído muchas alegrías. Como lo es el gran orgullo de tener más de 500 RR en solo 15 capítulos. Y hacerme amiga de muchos de vosotros/as.**

**Muchos me dirán si hay un epílogo. Pues si lo habrá si es que lo quieren ;)**

**Espero que todos aquellos que leen está historia dejen su comentario, no importa si no lo dejaron a lo largo del fic, pero me alegraré con que lo hagan ahora. Con un simple "Me gustó" o un "Gracias" me conformo. No es nada del otro mundo, solo denle click al botoncito de abajo, no importa si no estás registrado, no te preocupes, anímate ;)**

**Bueno no los entretengo más y les digo que disfruten la lectura e infórmenme si quieren un Epílogo o no.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**

* * *

Capítulo XV: Nuevas Vidas.**

La molesta alarma sonaba insistentemente, sin darle tregua a ninguno de los dos nuevos padres que recién hace apenas dos horas atrás se levantaron a atender a sus hijos. Porque una de las desventajas de tener múltiples es que al despertarse uno, se despertaban todos. Yamato estiró la mano desde la comodidad de su cama y apagó el aparato sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Gracias.-Susurró Mimi a su lado aún adormecida.

-De nada.-Contestó el rubio cansado dándose la vuelta para abrazar a la castaña a su lado.-Quiero quedarme así todo el día.-Aspiró el olor a miel que despedían sus bucles castaños.

-No me sorprendería que también quisieras que los niños no se despierten hasta mañana.-Dijo abriendo los ojos y observando a sus tres hijos dormir cómodamente.

-Míralos, como ellos si pueden dormir todo el día.-Dijo abriendo los ojos y bostezando.-Son increíbles.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque no he podido dormir más de una hora por su culpa ya quiero que se despierten y llenen mi vida con la alegría que solo ellos pueden darle.

-Si, no sé como pude pensar que podría entregarlos.-Sintió como el rubio la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.-No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Pero ahora estamos juntos, los cinco.-Dijo besando su cuello.-De hoy para siempre.

-Si, ¿Qué tal la primera noche?-Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.-Juntos…

-Pues sinceramente tenía otra idea de cómo quería pasar esa primera noche.-Dijo pícaramente.-Pero no me quejo, dormir a tu lado ahora que sé que no estamos haciendo nada malo es… reconfortante.

-Aún eres un hombre casado.-Recordó Mimi.

-Un hombre que se está divorciando.-Corrigió.-Y actualmente estoy separado de Sora.

-¿Qué dirán tus amistades cuando se enteren?-Preguntó angustiada.-Después de todo por lo que he escuchado Sora es muy apreciada en ese circulo social en el que te desenvuelves.

-Me importa una mierda lo que ellos pudieran decir o hacer.-Informó el rubio.-Además el conglomerado Ishida es muy poderoso a nivel mundial y si alguno de nuestros socios quisiera cortar vínculos con nosotros, cosa que si son inteligentes no lo harán, los perjudicados son ellos.-Le confirmó.-No te sorprendas si después de que se haga público mi divorcio y nuestra unión la mayoría empiece a hablar mal de Sora y a elogiarte a ti, así son las cosas en el mundo de los negocios. Los más débiles alaban al más fuerte.

-Si, lo entiendo pero no sé como reaccionaría delante de Sakura Li o Hikari Takashima.-Dijo recordando a las refinadas damas.-Ellas apreciaban mucho a Sora.

-Algo me dice que no les sentará mal la noticia, les caíste bien muy rápido.-La confortó.-Además que te quede claro que no me importa lo que el mundo diga respecto a nosotros, nada de lo que digan hará que cambie mis sentimientos por ti.-Giró su rostro de su barbilla delicadamente para besar sus labios con delicadeza.

-Te amo.-Le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa-¿Es el primer día de nuestra vida juntos?

Yamato simplemente sonrió y se agachó para reclamar sus labios una vez más.

-El primero del resto de nuestra vida, juntos.

* * *

-Y así fue como a nuestra madre casi le dio un colapso nervioso cuando nos encontró con la salsa de tomate esparcida en nuestra ropa.-Terminó de contar la anécdota Taichi a su hermana.

-¿Qué cruzaba por tu mente a los seis años?-Preguntó Hikari complacida-¿Querías asesinar a nuestra madre de un susto?

-No, simplemente quería salvarnos de su comida.-Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.-Aunque debo admitir que hay veces que si hecho de menos sus extraños batidos.

Habían pasado toda la semana juntos compartiendo inolvidables momentos y olvidadas memorias. Habían ido a la tumba de sus padres siguiendo con la tradición de limpiar las tumbas, dejar flores, prender incienso y mostrar sus respetos.

-Me apena no recordarlos.-Dijo Hikari cabizbaja.-Llevaba varios días escuchando historias acerca de sus progenitores y de cómo era su vida en familia. Su hermano incluso le mostró una foto del día de su nacimiento.-Se puede ver que éramos felices y mamá.-Perfiló con su mano su rostro en la foto.-Ella era muy hermosa.

-Eres igual que ella, idéntica.-Confirmó el castaño.

-Sabes, mi mamá Satoe también era muy guapa.-Le comentó.-Mimi se le parece mucho.-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.-Taichi… ¿Está mal que quiera más a Satoe Tachikawa que a nuestra madre?

-No pequeña, no está mal.-La tranquilizó el castaño.-Porque fue ella quien te crió, a nuestra madre no la recuerdas.

-No malentiendas tampoco.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Mi corazón se emociona cada vez que veo a estas dos personas pero…

-No te fuerces hermanita, está bien dejar las cosas así.-Le dijo seguro.-Estoy seguro que nuestros padres están satisfechos de ver con que familia te has encontrado y lo feliz que eres ahora y serás después.

-¿Y tú Taichi?-Preguntó la castaña-¿Eres feliz?

Buena pregunta, la verdad no se había cuestionado eso antes. Tenía un trabajo muy bien pagado y glamoroso, algo que le daba roce social, además que le gustaba mucho. Estaba rodeado de bellezas femeninas con los que muchos hombres sueñan toda su vida, incluso a intimado con varias de ellas; goza de buena salud y recientemente encontró al único familiar directo que le quedaba en el mundo y el cual llevaba años buscando, su hermana Hikari. Se podría decir que tiene una vida de soltero que debería hacerlo feliz.

-Si, claro.

Sin embargo no lo es, le falta algo.

-De acuerdo.-Comentó Hikari sin estar del todo convencida-¿Cuándo nos casemos Takeru y yo podemos ir visitarte en Londres?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Por fin algo que lo emocionaba lo suficiente como para fingir una alegría apenas sincera y tapar sus penurias.-De hecho si no estuvieras empeñada en casarte tan pronto te llevaría mañana mismo, recorreríamos Europa juntos, a lo mejor encontrarías otro hombre…

-Muy gracioso hermano.-Rió Hikari.-Pero creo que quien debe hacer ese viaje eres tú y no yo.-Hikari estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Taichi.-Está bien si no me lo quieres platicar, pero el que necesita viajar y olvidar eres tú.-Le regaló una sonrisa.-Prometiste que no te alejarías de mí de nuevo pero yo estaré bien, te visitaré y tu me visitarás a mí. Pero ahora necesitas sanar tu corazón.

-Tienes razón.-Reconoció el castaño.-Pero solo me iré una vez que te sepa feliz del brazo de ti marido, ese mismo día regreso a Londres, arreglo unos pendientes que debo arreglar y me voy de vacaciones.

-Si, eso es lo que necesitas hermano.-Afirmó Hikari.-Nosotros nos anunciaremos antes de visitar.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Taichi acariciando la pálida mejilla de su hermana.-Estoy feliz por ti, aunque me hubiera gustado que tengamos más momentos de calidad juntos.

-Los tendremos solo que como familia.-Aseguró Hikari.

-Igual, si cambias de parecer antes de casarte, te llevo conmigo.-Le guiñó un ojo-¿Le amas mucho?

-Demasiado.-Aseguró ella.

-No le conozco, pero no se ve tan mala persona.-Y el condenado la salvó cosa que da puntos a favor del desgraciado.-Entiende, nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-¡Hikari!-Un alterado Daisuke llegó al lugar donde los hermano bebían su helado-¡¿De verdad te me casas?

-Hola Daisuke.-Saludó Hikari sorprendida por la estoica actitud del castaño.-Si, me caso con Takeru.

-No quiero.-Dijo viendo al suelo como si fuera la mejor película de acción y apretaba.-Pero tú eres feliz con él, lo supe desde el primer día que vi como tus ojos se iluminaban al verlo.-Soltó sus puños en señal de resignación.

-Daisuke, tú eres para mí no solo un amigo, eres como un hermano para mi.-Daisuke no aguantó y se tiró a llorar nuevamente.

-Yo te amo y siempre estaré esperándote.-Le dijo levantándose y mirándola seriamente.-Siempre.

-Espero que puedas encontrar a quien te haga verdaderamente feliz Daisuke.-Deseó Hikari-¿Vendrás a mi boda?

-No podría estar tranquilo sin amenazar al médico ese.-Le dijo con resignación.

-Nos vemos, Hikari, Taichi.-Se despidió de los hermanos.

Hikari y Taichi se regresaron a ver y se sonrieron, de pronto el celular de la futura novia sonó y contestó a su prometido. Taichi confirmó las palabras de Daisuke al ver como su hermana sonreía con solo hablar con el rubio, era feliz muy feliz y lo sería aún más luego de su matrimonio. Regresó a ver las tumbas de sus padres y volvió a arrodillarse ante ellas.

-Cumplí mi palabra, se las traje de vuelta.-Dijo mientras tocaba la tumba de su madre con la yema de los dedos. De repente sintió un peso sobre su espalda

-Estoy segura que están orgullosos.-Confirmó Hikari.

-¿Tú crees?

Una suave y perfumada brisa los envolvió, pero lejos de sentir el frío que deberían fue como si un cálido abrazo los rodeara a ambos.

-Si.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos.

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa, como si fuera yo la que se va a casar de nuevo.-Chilló Miyako emocionada mientras corría de un lado a otro con el vestido, el velo y las flores.-Aún recuerdo el día de mi boda, Ken estaba guapísimo y ustedes tan chiquitas con sus vestidos…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo suspiró Mimi.-Mientras retocaba el rubor en las mejillas de Hikari.-Estas hermosa.-Le dijo Mimi.

-Estoy nerviosa Mimi, me sudan las manos, temo no contestar a tiempo y…

-Tranquila, estarás bien.-Dijo dando el toque final al tocado en la cabeza de Hikari.-Una novia preciosa.-De pronto el llanto de uno de sus hijos llamó su atención.-Lo siento, por la magnitud del sonido, puedo asegurar que es Aoshi quien está gritando, mejor lo atiendo antes que despierte a Takara y a Kiyoshi.

-Mimi y si de los nervios por la boda suelto a Takara antes de que le caiga el agua bendita.-Pensó horrorizada.

-Entonces se la daremos a Takeru.-Aseguró la castaña.-Pero miren que hermosos estás mis pequeños bebés.-Expresó emocionada tomando al pequeño Aoshi en sus brazos.

Ya tenían los ojos abiertos, mostrándole al mundo sus ojos de brillante color azul zafiro. Aoshi estaba despierto y reacio a usar el gorrito del faldón, era todo un revolucionario, muy pícaro y activo. Kiyoshi por su parte dormía y era igual que su nombre, tranquilo y no daba mucho problema a sus padres, mientras Takara era el equilibrio entre sus hermanos y la consentida de papá.

Los niños eran todos rubios, Kiyoshi y Takara tenían el cabello ondulado como su madre mientras que Aoshi tenía los rebeldes cabellos de su padre.

-Luces hermosa Mimi.-La halagó Hikari.

-No puedo estar fea el día del bautizo de mis pequeños, pero tampoco estoy más hermosa que tú.-Le aseguró.

Mimi iba con un vestido color amarillo entallado al cuerpo de tal manera que resaltaban sus curvas, strapless sin escote debido al considerable aumento de su talla de busto por la lactancia, tacos altos en color café. Su cabello iba naturas, lacio en la parte superior y onduladas las puntas, lo único que difería era el cerquillo que se había hecho en el salón.

-Llegaron Michael, Yamato y Ken con mi señorita de las flores.-Comentó Miyako viendo por la ventana-¿Estoy bien?

-Perfecta.-Halagó Mimi a su tía que iba con un vestido largo de tiras color uva de figura semi-ajustada. Su largo cabello violáceo recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, tacones negro altos y su rostro iba libre de gafas puesto que usaba lentillas.

-¡Mami!-Exclamó Mayumi entrando a la sala con su hermoso vestido cuya tela estaba estampada con hermosas flores de cerezo, y su cabello recogido la mitad.

-Hermosa.-Saludó Miyako a su hija.-Hola querido.-Saludó a su marido que iba tras la niña.

-Luces preciosa.-Le dijo antes de besarla y observar como con la mirada su esposa buscaba a su pequeño.-Osamu se ha quedado con mi madre muy tranquilito y sin chistar.

-Luces muy apuesto.-Comentó una voz a cierto rubio que se encontraba jugando con las manitas de su hijo que lo miraba y sonreía.

-No tanto como tú.-Aseguró Yamato alzando la mirada para encontrarse con Mimi y recorrerla de pies a cabeza.-Si no fueras a estar solamente a mi lado no te dejaría salir de casa así.-Confesó acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura y apegar sus labios a los de ella.

-Se están poniendo muy melosos, ¿no lo crees?-Preguntó Michael situándose cerca de Hikari.

-No los culpo, ambas lucen hermosas.-Aseguró Hikari.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.-Confesó Michael observando a la novia. Con el tradicional vestido blanco largo al cuello dejando un delicado escote. Delicados bordados y fina pedrería en el torso y busto del vestido. Su tocado era muy sencillo lo que le hacía ver adorable y su largo velo caía con gracia por su descotada espalda.-Eres la novia más bonita que he visto este año.

-Muy gracioso.-Hikari golpeó su hombro suavemente.-Tú luces más nervioso que yo y eso que soy la novia.

-Tonterías.-Soltó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.-Yamato, si no quieres que a tú hermano le de una apoplejía creo que lo mejor sería llevar a Hikari a la iglesia.

-A mí se me hace que eres tú el más apurado en irte.-Se burló Yamato mientras cogía a dos de los bebés y Mimi llevaba en brazos a Takara.

-No molestes y vámonos.-Dijo molesto el médico ocultando su nerviosismo. No la había visto en tres meses, por lo que la extrañaba con locura y ahora la vuelve a ver y no está dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Hay que apurarnos.-Apremió Miyako.-Ya hemos hecho esperar mucho a ese novio.-Dijo saliendo de su casa seguida de los presentes.

-Se me ha olvidado la cartera, ya vuelvo.-Dijo Mimi apurada. Entró a la casa y buscó su bolso dorado, encontrándolo sobre un modular en la sala de estar sobre el mismo que descansaban muchas fotos. Desde Miyako y Ken de adolescentes hasta fotos de una familia de cuatro integrantes. Se detuvo a mirarlas y le sorprendió ver en el medio exactamente de esa cadena fotográfica que resume los buenos momentos de los Ichijouji dos fotos. En una de ellas se puede apreciar claramente a una hermosa mujer castaña, de tal vez veintiocho años de edad sonriendo en medio de dos niñas, una con el cabello caramelo o otra con el cabello como el chocolate; las tres lucían felices y sonrientes. Era su madre, junto a Hikari y a ella. La otra foto era de las mismas niñas ya crecidas, ella adolescente y Hikari entrando a la pubertad solo que esta vez vestían de negro y sus sonrisas ya no eran tan resplandecientes. Sin embargo estaban rodeadas de dos personas que las protegían y las hacían sonreír nuevamente que eran sus tíos Miyako y Ken.

Tomó la foto de su madre junto a ellas y la besó con delicadeza.

-Te amo.-Dijo antes de salir por esa puerta.

Segura que su madre estaría acompañándolas ese día.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar?-Preguntó un rubio fastidiado mientras movía un pié insistentemente.

-A lo mejor y se arrepintió.-Bromeó Daisuke a su lado, el que haya perdido contra Takeru no quiere decir que dejará de molestarlo.

-Puede…-Susurró una tercera voz cerca de Takeru.-Yo le ofrecí llevarla a conocer el mundo y otras opciones.

El rubio menor de los Ishida se tensó ante la posibilidad mientras los castaños de cabellos alborotados sonreían complacidos por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar. ¿Y si Hikari no se presentaba? Regresó la vista a las personas que habían asistido a su boda. Varios de sus colegas y amigos de Hikari que también eran doctores y enfermeros, incluso algunos internos. Nailea se hallaba ya entre el público como madrina de Kiyoshi pero se sorprendió de ver a su padre también, por un momento pensó que no vendría pero parece que de verdad quiere hacer las cosas bien ahora.

-¡Ya ha llegado la novia!-Exclamó una eufórica Miyako colocándose cerca del altar como madrina de bodas.

Taichi se disculpó y se abrió paso entre la gente, quería verla antes de lo ajetreado que sería después con todas las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de después de la ceremonia. Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo hermosa que se encontraba. Los demás presentes entendieron que debían darle privacidad a los hermanos por lo que salieron a esperar en sus respectivos lugares.

-Te ves hermosa.-Atinó a decir Taichi a su hermana.

-Gracias.-Comentó emocionada dando una vuelta para que pueda apreciar mejor su belleza-¿De verdad no te puedes quedar hasta mañana?

-No pequeña, se presentó un inconveniente en la agencia, un alboroto por que uno de los fotógrafos está hospitalizado y tengo que ir de inmediato puesto que es para el desfile de inicio de temporada.

-Entiendo, pero me hubiera gustado estar contigo toda la velada.

-Estarás con tú marido toda la velada.-Corrigió él.-Además volveré pronto, lo prometo.-Prometió acercándose para besar su frente con ternura.-Ahora apresúrate puesto que algo me dice que tú novio pensará que te secuestré.

-Te quiero Taichi.-Susurró Hikari.

-Y yo a ti hermana.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó intrigada.

-A mi lugar en el público.-Contestó con simpleza.-Tú tío vendrá para entregarte.

-Taichi.-Le detuvo.-Quiero que me entregue mi hermano, tú, si no te molesta.-Pidió tomando su esmoquin con la mano.

-Será un placer.-Dijo volteándose y ofreciendo su brazo a la novia.-Sintiéndose orgulloso de poder encaminar a su hermana al altar.-Aunque mi coche sigue esperando por si cambias de opinión a último momento.

Hikari simplemente rió y se encaminó al largo camino que la llevaría al altar.

A iniciar su vida.

* * *

La marcha nupcial se escuchó y todos los presentes se pusieron de pié viendo hacía la entrada hasta que la novia apareciera. Poco a poco se dejó ver ocasionando que el novio suspirara aliviado. Las mujeres suspiraban soñadoras, soñando el día que les tocaría a ellas. Entre ellas una morena que no pudo evitar mirar a cierto rubio en la banca frontal a la suya.

Solo fue a esa boda por la molestia que se tomaron Mimi y Hikari en invitarla a ese matrimonio/bautismo además de ser la madrina de uno de los trillizos de los Ishida. Sino seguiría viviendo tranquilamente en el pueblo con su madre.

-Algún día tú estarás caminando hacía mí Nailea, tú serás la novia más hermosa que exista.-Comentó una voz masculina a su lado.

-Sentaro, aún falta para eso.-Le contestó a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Pero falta poco.-Contestó aquel castaño confiado.

En la invitación decía que la admisión era de dos personas, pero su madre se negó a acompañarla e insistió en que fuera en compañía de Sentaro. Recorrió con la mirada a las personas en su lugar, el padre había empezado a hablar acerca de la unión sagrada entre dos personas y del sagrado sacramento que realizaría con los tres niños. Takeru y Hikari procedieron a arrodillarse mientras Yamato y Mimi se sentaban como padrinos de Takeru y Miyako y Ken como padrinos de Hikari. Volvió a ver a Michael y este se volvió a verle a ella maravillándose por lo bella que se encontraba con su vestido fucsia.

El rubio aún no se había dado cuenta que había llegado acompañada y se limitó a verla y sonreírla por lo que ella simplemente apartó la mirada.

Era demasiado pronto, su corazón aún latía desbocadamente ante una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

En medio de un intercambio de alianzas y aplausos de la multitud los novios, nuevos esposos sellaron su unión con un cálido beso. El arroz caía al piso como símbolo de prosperidad y abundancia y se retiraron del altar solo después de la bendición del padre e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la fuente bautismal donde cada par de padrinos se colocaron alrededor.

Las madrinas tomaron a los niños en brazos mientras los padrinos sostenían la veladora y el rosario conforme el sacerdote hablaba acerca de la importancia de los padrinos de bautismo en la vida de los bebés.

-Y como representante de Dios en la tierra te doy la bienvenida a la comunidad cristiana a ti, Takara Ishida.-Procedió a dejarle caer las aguas sagradas sobre sus rubios cabellos.-Aoshi Ishida.-El bebé lloró en brazos de Miyako al ser despertado de su siesta.-Kiyoshi Ishida.-El siempre tranquilo Kiyoshi apenas hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño abriendo sus preciosos par de zafiros.

Luego empezaron las fotos de los novios y los bautizados. La pareja de esposos no podía estar más feliz al igual que los Ichijouji. Mimi y Yamato miraban complacidos a las que habían escogido para sus hijos y compartieron un suave beso en el altar.

Posteriormente todos se encaminaron a la casa de los Ishida puesto que era lo suficientemente grande para todos los invitados. Los novios llegaron y agradecieron la presencia de todos los presentes. Yamato alzó su copa y como maestro de ceremonia brindó por la felicidad y la prosperidad de la pareja.

Siguió con el tradicional vals entre los novios y como la costumbre lo manda el segundo vals es el de la novia con su padre y el novio con su madre por lo que Takeru delicadamente y aún bailando se acercó a un indeciso Taichi que veía la escena aún inseguro de si debía ejercer ese derecho.

-Te la presto por un momento.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras él se dirigía donde se hallaban Mimi y Yamato-¿Mimi?-La castaña acepto gustosa y bailó al compás del vals.

-Aún creo que deberías quedarte más tiempo.-Le supo decir Hikari a Taichi.

-Viajo mañana a primera hora.-Contestó el castaño.-Iré a Londres a trabajar en la campaña, viajaré cuando termine y luego vendré a visitarte. Lo prometo.-Observó como lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en los ojos de Hikari.

-No quiero volver a perderte.

-No lo harás.-Dijo besando su frente.-Ahora deja de llorar que es tu fiesta de matrimonio.

El baile se desató, ahora todos bailaban entre todos. Los novios, las parejas respectivas, todos se veían felices y contentos.

Nailea observaba la dicha que compartían las personas a su alrededor, o mejor dicho dentro de la casa. Pero se lo merecían, todos ellos, por todo lo que han pasado.

Pero ¿Y ella?

-Se te ve muy bien con un niño en brazos.-Una voz haló a espaldas de Nailea asustándola por un momento, ella estaba en la parte de afuera cargando a Kiyoshi cerca de Mimi y Yamato que alimentaban a Takara y Aoshi respectivamente, por lo que la reciente madrina ayudaba a sacar los gases de su ahijado.

-¡Michael!-Dijo sorprendida.-Me asustaste.-Dijo guardando las distancias con el rubio, ya había acepado que era demasiado pronto para volver a ver al rubio, no podía tentar su suerte ni su propio autocontrol.

-Tenemos un ahijado muy bien portado, ¿no crees?

-Si, mucho.-Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía golpeando la espalda del bebé con delicadeza-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-No, me gusta más verte haciéndolo a ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.-Es como si tuviéramos un hijo, tenemos algo en común entre nosotros…

-Michael por favor, detente.-Dijo mirándolo suplicante.

-Te quiero, te necesito a mi lado.

Sintió claramente como la abofeteaban con una fuerza sobrehumana; la ironía de la vida. Pensar que meses atrás se hubiera hasta se hubiera desmayado luego de escuchar esas palabras, no, hubiera saltado a besarlo y demostrarle su completa devoción de todas las maneras posibles antes que se retracte de sus palabras o bien ella despertase de ese maravilloso sueño

-Que gracioso.-Soltó sin poder evitar reírse.-Estoy tratando de dejar esto atrás y vienes ahora a decirme las palabras que antes hubiera matado por escuchar.

-Ves, tú aún…

-¡Cállate!, ahora ya no quiero escucharlas.-Lo atajó ahora ella a él-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo esperé que tan solo insinuaras algo la mitad de parecido a lo que me dijiste hoy?, años.-Respondió con frustración.-Años cuidando mis rizos con esmero para que lo notases, pero ¿Qué hacías tú? Ese mismo día me comentabas lo hermoso que estaba el cabello de Mimi aunque fuese cogido en una simple cola; el día que me compraba un nuevo traje bonito tal vez un poco más alto o escotado tú comentabas lo hermosa que lucía Mimi en el mismo vestido que usaba una vez a la semana. Y ahora me dices que me quieres y me necesitas.-Volvió a reír.-No me hagas reír.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que lo que siento es sincero?

-No tienes que hacer nada.-Dijo mientras le hacía caras a Kiyoshi que ya empezaba a sentir lo pesado del ambiente.-Solo déjame recuperarme y antes que te hagas ideas erróneas no solo de ti. Fui humillada luego de declararme de la manera más abochornante que pude haberlo hecho, eso fue un golpe a mi amor propio y a mi dignidad como mujer, sin embargo no es nada que no pueda ser solucionado.-Era increíble lo fría que podría llegar a sonar, a verse. Aunque por dentro este aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo y retirar lo dicho.-De hecho todo puede ser solucionado con un poco de tiempo.-Terminó observando en dirección a Sentaro.

-¿No vas a decirme que le amas a él?-Preguntó irónico y molesto señalando a un castaño que se hallaba dentro de la recepción.

-¿Si te digo que sí?-Contestó ella con otra pregunta, pero lo preguntó altiva y orgullosa.

-Mientes.-Contestó el rubio con simpleza.

-Eso no cambia mi decisión, mi punto de vista.-Dijo ella.-Puedo llegar a quererle, lo sé.

-Y la palabra clave es "puedo", te fuerzas a ello.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso ahora, déjame tranquila y sé feliz.

-Solo podré ser feliz a tu lado.-Contestó seguro de si mismo.

-No, no, no.-Negó utilizando la manita del niño para hacer el símbolo negativo.-Ahora te sientes solo y quieres estar con alguien y pensaste en mí por la estúpida declaración que hice, solo quieres descargar tu enojo y evitar la soledad. En pocas palabras solo estás buscando un premio de consolación y yo no soy eso de nadie.-Le aclaró.

-¡No!-Negó molesto, furioso a decir verdad. ¿Esa era la imagen que tenía ella de él?-Iré contigo.-La atajó abruptamente, conteniendo su enojo, puesto que en su situación sería contraproducente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Ya me escuchaste, acabo de sugerir mi traslado a Hokkaido y ha sido aceptado.-Observó como la morena iba a refutarle y rápidamente se apresuró a decir.-No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo desde el momento en que el hospital me dio la autorización ya esta fuera de mis manos decidir si voy o no, es una orden.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy decidido a recuperarte aunque tú no quieras, aunque no te merezca, te demostraré que lo que siento es sincero y que no me dejaré vencer ni de él.-Señaló al castaño que venía acercándose a lo lejos.-Ni de nadie.

Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios, luego para disimular giró la cabeza un poco y besó la cabeza de Kiyoshi; guiñó un ojo a la morena y se dio media vuelta de manera despreocupada dejando a Nailea atónita y sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-Preguntó un preocupado Sentaro a su amiga-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Porque el hombre de sus sueños le acaba de decir que luchará por ella y eso es algo que aunque lo niegue públicamente, en su interior chilla de emoción al saberlo. Además que la besó y eso era algo que hasta ese momento solo había sido un sueño.

-Por nada.-Dijo ella agachando la mirada para luego alzarla y mirar el lugar por donde el rubio había caminado.

Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Tal vez aún queden esperanzas.

* * *

Atrapó su boca con urgencia, demostrando lo que había sido contenerse durante todo el tiempo que la conocía. Ahora ya la había hecho su esposa y ella estaba sana gimiendo entre sus brazos por las caricias de sus manos expertas.

Modestia aparte podría decirse que el sexo se le daba bien, pero debe admitir que una vez a solas con su mujer, fue como si fuese la primera vez de ambos porque él sentía los mismos nervios que tuvo hace ya varios años atrás cuando perdió su virginidad con aquella experta mujer, de ahí en más se había cerciorado que todas sus acompañantes nocturnas no fueran vírgenes inexpertas.

Pero ahora tenía entre sus brazos a aquella a la que había escogido como compañera de toda la vida y era como una frágil muñequita de porcelana que solo se dejaba guiar por él y por sus besos. Estaba ruborizada con la respiración agitada y avergonzada por los gemidos de los cuales él era el único causante.

Sonrió con arrogancia, él sería el primero y el último en arrancárselos.

Hikari se encontraba en la cumbre de sus propias emociones, sentía las manos expertas de su marido recorrerla entera, sabiendo a la perfección donde y como tocarla para que se olvidara de la timidez provocada por el hecho de que es su primera vez. Y la animó a tocar a sentir, a amar y ser amada al mismo tiempo.

Culminaron la unión en medio de gemidos y unos cuantos sollozos hasta que la castaña se acostumbró al intruso dentro de ella.

Lo demás solo puede definirse como el éxtasis propio que la unión carnal provoca.

-Te amo.-Susurró Hikari contra su pecho dejando de lado la vergüenza de haber sido mujer por primera vez y siendo llevada por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

-Yo más.-Dijo depositando un casto beso en sus húmedos cabellos y acompasando la respiración a la de ella, sintiendo la mejor satisfacción más hermosa que jamás pudo sentir.

Después de todo había tenido sexo infinidad de veces, pero esta es la primera vez que hacía el amor.

* * *

Miyako colocó una veladora en frente de la figura de la virgen que tenía en su altar, agradeciéndole por toda la dicha que ahora puede respirar. Observó el álbum más abajo y observó varias fotos de sus años de colegial. Todas desde sus años de colegial, unas cuantas con Ken y Keisuke; todos con uniformes de preparatoria, luego las respectivas bodas, el nacimiento de Mimi. Llegó al final del álbum y observó como era la única foto en la que estaba sola con Satoe, las dos con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sus uniformes puestos. La giró y pudo leer la caligrafía de Satoe que había escrito: "Mejores amigas para siempre"

No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima luego de empezar a recordar los momentos compartidos hasta cuando en su lecho de muerte le prometió cuidar de sus pequeñas.

Sintió como una personita la abrazaba por la cintura, regresó a ver a su hija y compartieron una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces mami?-Preguntó con la inocencia propia de ella a pesar de ni siquiera entender la respuesta que le daría su mami.

Miyako se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha y regresó a ver como Ken cargaba a Osamu le sonreía con cariño.

-Le decía a mi mejor amiga que cumplí mi promesa.-Dijo acariciando su tersa mejilla.

* * *

La cabeza le iba a estallar, le dolía y le martillaba cada palabra que escuchaba. Desde los avisos del piloto hasta los ofrecimientos de las azafatas.

Bebió muchísimo en la boda de su hermana.

Cogió su gran maleta desesperado por fumar un cigarro y salir del aeropuerto, cuando lo hizo apenas pudo ver como el cielo anunciaba el pronto amanecer, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y ya no estaba tan oscuro como mientras viajaba.

Una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo e incluso le hizo necesitar con mayor urgencia el cigarro, se sintió aliviado cuando dio la primera exhalada del cálido humo que había recorrido sus pulmones y se sintió tonto de no haber pedido que la agencia le mandara su coche, con tantos apuros por la boda y su pronto regreso lo olvidó totalmente.

Ahora le tocaría buscar un taxi. Juró por lo bajo y se dispuso a caminar.

-Al mal paso darle prisa.-Susurró para si mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a los aparcamientos para ver que taxi tomaba.

El pitido del coche frente a él lo desconcertó pero luego observó como prendía las luces y se ponía en marcha para quedar frente a él exactamente. ¿La agencia se habrá enterado de su arribo?, no, eso era imposible.

Finalmente el chofer del coche se bajó del automotor sorprendiéndose por su elegancia femenina y ese exótico cabello que pensó nunca más volvería a ver.

-¿Sora?-Preguntó incrédulo. Llevaba días sin saber de ella. La última vez fue en el hospital y de ahí en más no supo de ella.

-Hola Taichi.-Saludó aún con los aires altivos y dignos tan propios de ella-¿Te llevo?

-No, prefiero caminar.-Sentenció luego de verla igual de orgullosa como la recordaba.

-Espera.-Le atajó al castaño pero Taichi se adelantó de tal manera que su equipaje cayó esparcido por el suelo.

Deja vú, invertido.

-Carajo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda señor "No estoy dispuesto a escucharte"?-Dijo bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose hacia el castaño-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

-Simplemente no creo que tengas nada que decirme que yo no sepa.

-Deje a Yamato y renuncié a los niños.-Observó como una de sus ropas se le caía de sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-Deje todo en manos de mi abogada incluso deje firmado los papeles del divorcio.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras doblaba la ropa y la guardaba en la petaca.-Después de todo no es necesario estar en las audiencias de los divorcios si ya he firmado los papeles, ni Yamato ni yo nos echaremos para atrás además que…

-¿Renunciaste a tus hijos?

-No son mis hijos.-Lo reconoció.-Son de Yamato y Mimi, no son nada mío, yo nunca podre tener hijos y ya viene siendo hora que lo acepte.

¿Quién era ella y qué había hecho con Sora?

-Quita esa cara.-Pidió al ver que Taichi no podía cerrar la boca.-Tienes razón, siempre la tuviste.-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Se quedaron sumidos en un eterno silencio solamente viéndose fijamente a la cara. Taichi observaba como Sora lucía indefensa y desorientada, le placía tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos pero aún le quedaba la duda de si es que acaso ahora si Sora decidió dejar el pasado atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Dánica me ha propuesto trabajo aquí y lo acepté gustosa.-Empezó a decir.-Además… ya he consultado a un psicólogo que me ayudará a superar mi obsesión.-Dijo avergonzada.-Quiero seguir tu consejo y tratar de alcanzar la felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti.-Dijo Taichi luego de guardar la última pieza de ropa y ponerse de pié.-Te deseo suerte.

-Quiero encontrar la felicidad contigo a mi lado.-Dijo Sora rápidamente deteniendo nuevamente su andar.-No podría encontrarla si no estás conmigo, quiero estar a tu lado y prometo no decepcionarte nuevamente.

El castaño no dijo nada aún estaba indeciso acerca de Sora puesto que supone había ido a Londres para alejarse de ella. Pero ¿A quién quiere engañar? La ama demasiado para dejarla ir.

Sin embargo por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía.

-Al menos deja que te lleve fotógrafo.-Dijo dirigiéndose al coche aún decepcionada. No podía creer que ya sea demasiado tarde para ella, aunque si lo analizaba, se lo merecía.-Ya está amaneciendo.

Se introdujo en el coche y segundos después Taichi la siguió, se contuvo para no llorar al saber que aún no recibía respuesta de su parte por lo que prefirió poner su mano en la llave para emprender la marcha.

-A la mierda.

Interceptó la mano de ella antes de que girase la llave y la atrajo a su cuerpo para unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Los besaba con anhelo y ahínco y era correspondido con la misma pasión.

Pero sobre todo era un beso de amor que marcaba un principio.

* * *

La había perdido, para siempre. Su hermosa Hikari se había casado y le pertenecía ahora a otro hombre y él fue, estuvo presente, les aplaudió y desde el fondo de su corazón les deseó lo mejor.

-Daisuke Motomiya, bienvenido a la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio.-Le dijo una veterana mujer mientras le daba su pase de ingreso.

Pero ahora tenía nuevas esperanzas y nuevas metas en su futuro. Sería un gran médico, tal vez no un prodigio como Takaishi pero si daría lo mejor de si.

Aún le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Mimi terminaba de empacar las últimas cajas con las pertenencias de los niños. Yamato había decidido poner la casa a la venta amoblada y ya había comprado otra en la misma urbanización en la que se establecerían Takeru y Hikari una vez de regreso de su luna de miel, era más grande que la anterior, tenía un patio inmenso y piscina, a los niños les encantaría.

Un llanto fue la respuesta a través del intercomunicador que tenía a su lado, uno de sus hijos se había despertado.

-Linda, yo los atiendo.-Dijo Yamato entrando a la casa luego de empacó un par de cajas bajo el sol de la tarde.

-¡No cojas a los niños sudado!-Le advirtió luego de ver como entraba.

Ishida le regresó a ver y en su delante se quitó la camiseta y secó el sudor de su cuerpo con la misma prenda. La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la estampa del bien formado cuerpo del rubio y la risa de Yamato inundó el cuarto.

-Si querías verme sin camisa nada más tenías que pedirlo.-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Es malo que utilices a los niños como escusa.

-No era una escusa.-Dijo ruborizándose más por la cercanía del rubio.-Ahora…-No pudo evitar que el rubio tomara posesión de sus labios con vehemencia.

Hasta que cierto llanto cargado de reclamo los obligó a separarse.

-Tú hijo llama.-Dijo la castaña escuchando atentamente el llanto.-Es Kiyoshi y él solo llora cuando es estrictamente necesario.

-Voy.-Dijo rolando los ojos.-Por cierto cariño.-Dijo deteniéndose.-Por favor revisa el correo y me dices si hay algo interesante.

Mimi asintió y observó al rubio desaparecer directamente a la recámara de los niños mientras ella se dispuso a revisar el correo.

Promociones, cuentas que pagar, nada interesante. Salvo por dos sobres, uno era del juzgado y otro estaba dirigido a ella. ¿Quién podría ser? Nunca recibía nada a ese correo.

Abrió primero la del juzgado y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que decía que ya solo faltaba un mes para que se dicte la sentencia del divorcio de Yamato y Sora. El otro, no tenía remitente pero lo raro era que estaba dirigido a su persona.

-¿Un alquiler?-Dijo leyendo extrañada las letras grandes y negritas del documento. Ella no había solicitado alquilar nada.

La misiva estaba bien redactada pero no decía aún nada en el principio del papel. Hablaba sobre los niños y lo vivido con el rubio en los últimos meses, algo extraño pero no llamaba su atención excesivamente. Más aún sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa desmesurada cuando casi al final del contrato leyó:

"…_Eres absolutamente la mujer que quiero en mi vida, me diste tres hijos maravillosos, cariño, comprensión, amor... Me gustas y me vuelves loco, más que eso Te amo Mimi Tachikawa. Este es un contrato de alquiler vitalicio. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?"_

Estaba sorprendida, pero no podía evitar tener esa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Como pudo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la recámara de los niños. En ella encontró a un rubio de espaldas sosteniendo a su pequeño revolucionario.

-Kiyoshi está tranquilo pero como entenderás despertó a Aoshi y ahora a Takara.-Explicó simplemente.-Maldita reacción en cadena.

-Yamato…

-Sostén al bebé.-Dijo entregándole a Aoshi mientras se dirigía al cunero a por Takara.-Princesa.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a la beba.-Kiyoshi ¿También quieres que te carguen?-Preguntó al ver los pucheros de su hijo.

-Yamato.-Trató de llamarlo nuevamente pero algo en las manos de su hijo llamó más su atención-¿Qué dices Aoshi?, ¿Qué tienes ahí bebé?-Preguntó tomando la manito suelta de su hijo y abriéndola para encontrar una pieza de metal redonda en su mano-¿Qué es…?-Luego la observó bien.

-¿Leíste el contrato para ti?

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Era un precioso, fino y delicado anillo de oro que tenía incrustados tres diamantes en él. Recordó la nota y regresó a ver al rubio.

-Creo que los niños quieren saber qué le dirás a su padre.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bajo es usar a los niños para preguntarme eso.-Contestó acercándose y besar sus labios.

-Tenía que asegurarme.-Se justificó.

-Pensé que después de lo de Sora…

-A ella me unía culpa y responsabilidad.-Aclaró con simpleza.-A ti me unen sentimientos más importantes como el amor, el cariño.-Takara estornudó llamando la atención de sus padres.-Tres hermosos hijos.-Continuó viendo a los niños.

-Y un contrato de alquiler.-Dijo la castaña jocosa.

-¿Entonces?

Mimi sonrió y colocó al niño en la cuna y ayudó al rubio con los otros dos. Luego arrojó sus brazos al cuello de él y unió sus labios en un tierno beso que fue totalmente correspondido.

-Por supuesto que estaré feliz de ser alquilada de manera vitalicia.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Aplausos, tomatazos? Espero que les haya gustado este final. ¿Creen que Nailea le dará a Michael una oportunidad? O ¿Creen que Sora superará su obsesión?, ¿Mimi y Matt tendrán más hijos? Mierda… aún quedaron algunas dudas, pero si les gustó o no háganmelo saber con sus RR.**

**En serio cualquier crítica o disconformidad, duda o petición. Si subiré un epílogo será absolutamente si vosotros lo deseáis y bueno lo subiré dependiendo de sus RR. Si aún quieren leerme les prepararía el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic a largo plazo.**

"**X+Y= ¿Amor?"**

**Obviamente es un Mimato con menciones de Takari, Taiora y Kenyako. Os aseguro que será algo totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado, Mimi merece un descanso de estar embarazada. XD. Y Bueno tengo buenas ideas con ese fic :D espero recibir el mismo apoyo que tuve con alquiler o incluso mayor :D!**

**Gracias, gracias y más gracias, estoy infinitamente agradecida con todos ustedes que han dedicado su tiempo a leer este intento de historia. Y de manera muy especial a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo y me han hecho feliz regalándome un RR.**

**Os quiero a todos y les guardo un lugar especial en mi corazón. Gracias a:**

**Eri-sshi; Sicky; Anisol; Mizori95; dark-fallen-angel91; Tommy-chan777; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; Mimi Hyuga; katieishida1390; mimatoxlove; ; Sasugirl13; bela de slytherin; emaleth; Tachikawa de Ishida; Valerii Hyuga; Moonlight31; Hana Echizen; digimon4ever99; Guille; Minami Tomoeda; Majo G; Taiora's and Mimato's Fans; Yumeko; Isabella-deTakaishi-Ishida (x2); MissPerfectLunaStar; Rima Princess; 0-aThErY-0; l0v3nist; Miko Fleur; MimiDeIshida; Desy-o; ALIZ; emmylia91 (x3); RossMary; hika-chan Takaishi; Meems-ishikawa; Kira Kurosaki; Loca X EL MIMATO; Isabel Black (x2) (Aplausos para Isa chan que se igualó XD!); Black Rose.**

**Bueno se despide momentáneamente, esperando verlos en el epílogo (si quieren). Muy agradecida y recordándoles que dejen RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	16. Epílogo

**Antes que nada… **

**Hoy subiré el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic. **

"**X+Y= ¿Amor?", por supuesto un Mimato… el cual los invito a leer, estoy seguro que os encantará (nadie morirá).**

**Espero que todos ustedes que leen Alquiler quieran darle una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto.**

**Now…**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y… bueno, tengo que advertir si les gustó el final de Alquiler, entonces no lean esto.**

**En serio, es un final que necesitaba escribir. Un epílogo el cual quiero sea apreciado y no que me digan que soy mala o cruel mucho menos insultos, aunque conozco a mis queridos lectores y sé que ellos no me insultarían. Sin embargo tampoco quisiera decepcionarlos. En las Notas de Autora vienen las explicaciones correspondientes al porqué de este inesperado epílogo.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a todos el apoyo prestado para esta historia, su tiempo, su paciencia y vuestros RR, apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar o a subirme el ánimo.**

**LOS AMO!**

**Y bueno, si has decidido leer esto o no… igual te lo digo.**

**No los entretengo más y los invito a dejarme un RR. **

**Epílogo: Juntos.**

Los años no pasan en vano, trayendo consigo nuevas alegrías o tristezas. Sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga. En cinco años la vida da giros que no siempre son buenos pero al menos ella no se quejaba. La vida que para muchos es injusta se había portado bien con su persona.

Ella, Hikari Tachikawa o Yagami o Takaishi, como sea.

-¿Dónde estás Hikari?-Una voz masculina se escuchaba por toda la gran casa.-Llegaremos tarde cariño.

El rubio se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, tenía que lucir acorde a la ocasión y ¿Por qué no? Atractivo.

-Lista.-Dijo la alegre la vocecilla femenina ya adelantándose al rubio y saliendo por la puerta principal de su casa.

Takeru solo pudo sonreír resignado, esa mujercita lo volvería loco algún día.

* * *

-¿Quieres ese también muñeca?-Preguntó el rubio a la niña que llevaba en brazos.

-Si.-Respondió entusiasmada la pequeña morenita a punta de monosílabos por sus escasos dos años de edad.

-¿No crees que ya compramos demasiado?-Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-No es mi culpa Nai.-Se justificó Michael.-Mishelle ha visto los juguetes de Takara y quiere también.

-No es eso.-Dijo Nailea arrebatándole la niña a su esposo.-Es solo que te dejas manipular de tu hija.

-No deberías cargarla.-Señaló Michael.

-Recuerda que llevo años de enfermera/secretaria y sé a la perfección que no me hará nada cargar a mi hija de dos años solo porque esté embarazada.

-Pero Mishelle prefiere venir con papá, ¿verdad?-Extendió sus brazos a los cuales la pequeña morenita regresó instantáneamente.

-Interesada.-Masculló la madre de la niña acariciando sus negros rizos.-Vamos que tus abuelos quieren verte y sino no vamos ahora estaremos apurados Michael.-Le indicó al médico.-Quiero darme un baño y cambiarme antes de irnos.

-Abuela.-Dijo la niña emocionada mirando a su padre con ese par de ojos verdes que había heredado de él.

-De acuerdo, vamos donde la abuela.-Soltó el rubio derrotado

Pensar que Michael cometió la locura de seguirla a su pueblo para impedir que se casara con Sentaro. Aún le da pena su amigo, él la quería muchísimo, pero su corazón le pertenecía a otro y eso desde hace ya muchos años atrás. Ahora vive con él, se casaron y formaron una feliz familia. Su madre que tan enferma parecía se recuperó milagrosamente luego de que naciera Mishelle y se dedicara a cuidarla mientras ellos trabajan.

Ahora que ve a esa niña de tez clara y ojos verdes como su padre se siente feliz, lo único que le pudo heredar fue su cabello negro como la noche, sin embargo era idéntica a Michael. Nailea sonrió complacida viendo al par de personas más importantes en su vida. Sintió una patadita en su vientre.

-Perdón peque.-Se disculpó acariciando su vientre.-Pero tu me entiendes.

-Nai deja de hablar sola y vamos, ¿no eras tú la apurada?

-Voy.-Anunció a su marido.

Después de todo conservar la esperanza le abrió las puertas a la felicidad.

* * *

-¿Crees que los niños estarán bien?-Preguntó una angustiada pelirroja mientras esperaba que sus maletas fueran desembarcadas.

-Sora, por duodécima vez estarán bien.-Contestó Taichi harto por las preocupaciones de la pelirroja.-Estoy más preocupado por los viejos que por los niños.

-Pero y los bebés que recibimos hace poco.-Recordó.-No es que no confíe en Natsumi y los demás pero ya están muy mayores y los niños están en la edad difícil.

-Si, pero recuerda que los "niños" ya no lo son más, son adolescentes o como dice Mamoru "Adultos Jóvenes".-Le tranquilizó el castaño.-Kaede ha aprendido muchas cosas de ti y ahora organiza a todos sus hermanos.-Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.-Es increíble, una semana contigo y mi dulce y tierna Kaede se convirtió en una mini Sora.

-¿Creí que me querías así?-Cuestionó la pelirroja con aires ofendidos.

-Y lo hago.-Dijo besando su mejilla mientras le quitaba su maleta.-Es solo que… olvídalo.

-Dime.-Rogó la pelirroja sonriendo como una niña conforme ponían las cosas en el coche que rentaron.

-Es increíble lo mucho que cambian las cosas en siete años, ¿no crees?

Sora sonrió por las palabras del castaño, era verdad. Hacía ya siete años que había de dejado de vivir en Japón y se traslado a Londres, inicio tratamiento psicológico para superar su obsesión y de paso descubrirse a ella misma y aceptarse tal como es. Tuvo que aceptar su esterilidad y descubrió que su obsesión con ser madre radicaba en el hecho que no se aceptaba a ella misma tal cual.

-Así es.-Dijo la pelirroja enrollando su brazo con el del castaño.-Ahora tengo una gran familia que nunca pensé que tendría y estoy viviendo mi sueño.

-Creí que tu sueño era ser la mejor diseñadora del mundo.

-Eso era cuando me gradué del colegio.-Repuso ella.-Mi gran sueño era ser madre y ahora tengo cuatro hijos que llenan mi vida con alegría.

Luego de que se establezca en Inglaterra y su divorcio fuera legal ahorró lo suficiente para poder vivir solo de su ayuda en el orfanato. Ahora lleva cerca de tres años ayudando a los ancianos con los niños. De los que conoció en su primer viaje al lugar quedaron unos cuantos puesto que raros eran los padres que acogían a niños mayores de cinco. Por lo que Kaede, Kotono, Mamoru y Ryo, actuales adolescentes, quedaron sin hogar. Pero eso solo fue momentáneo puesto que una vez que ella decidió casarse con Taichi los adoptaron y ahora son una gran familia que se encarga de los niños que llegan al orfanato.

Taichi aún vive de la fotografía solo que al igual que Sora dejaron el mundo del glamour y modelos para dedicarse ella a su sueño de una familia y él a la fotografía artística para la cual el arrollo cerca del orfanato y los niños corriendo por doquier le ofrecían una fuente de inspiración ilimitada.

-Y un encantador marido que todas las chicas quisieran tener.-Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-En realidad iba a decir cuatro adolescentes que me hacen sentir la madre más joven del planeta, además de tener una envidiable figura y un adulto con la mente de un niño de cinco.-Se burló la pelirroja.

-Entonces eres una pedófila que disfruta mucho de la compañía de este niño en cuerpo de adulto todas las noches.

-Idiota.-Susurró besando la comisura de sus labios con gentileza.

-Pero así me quieres.-Aseveró imitando su frase anterior.

-Lamentablemente.-Dijo Sora riendo mientras se disponía a conducir.

-Algún día deberíamos traer a los niños.-Susurra Taichi mientras ve como los edificios se mueven conforme conduce.-Creo que les gustará saber de donde venimos.

-Si, tienes razón.-Aseguró la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes.-Le dijo el castaño.-Se me hace difícil recordar que antes casi no lo hacías.

-Es que antes no tenía un motivo para hacerlo.-Confesó la pelirroja sinceramente.

Ahora tenía varios.

* * *

-Ken, apúrate.-Llamó Miyako a su esposo mientras se ponía su tacón a la entrada de su casa.-Tenemos que conducir mucho.

-Silencio.-Hizo un ademán con su dedo.-Itsuki se ha dormido y Osamu no se ha dado cuenta que nos vamos.

-¿Y Mayu?

-Salió con tú hermana.-Le recordó.-Estaba emocionada con la fiesta a la que va a asistir.

-¿No salían?-Preguntó la señora Ichijouji desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Si mamá, ya nos vamos.-Indicó Ken.

-Gracias por cuidar a los niños suegra.

-No es nada Miyako querida.-Dijo la mujer de edad.-Saludos a Mimi.

Los Ichijouji salieron de su residencia y se dispusieron a ponerse en marcha a su destino. Para ellos la vida tampoco había sido mala, incluso fueron benditos con una nueva beba que al igual que Osamu nació sin ningún inconveniente y a pesar de lo que diga la gente de ellos por tener a Mayumi y otros dos niños, para ellos son una bendición, cada uno de ellos les ha sabido traer una nueva alegría.

-Te amo Miyako.-Expresó una vez fuera el moreno mientras unía la mano a la de su esposa.

-Yo a ti.-Le dijo Miyako.-Pero vamos que aún quiero comprar unas flores.

-Vale.

* * *

Ya serían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, como era costumbre de los Ishida ese era su día de descanso. Incluso en esos momentos la familia se encontraba tomando una siesta.

O al menos la mayoría…

Los señores Ishida se encontraban abrazados apenas despertándose de la siesta de la tarde, costumbre adquirida después de lo cansado que les resultaba dormir a los niños, entonces cuando ellos dormían los padres también lo hacían.

O aprovechaban el tiempo de manera más placentera.

-Te quiero.-Ronroneó Yamato mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.

Si, su esposa. Porque ya hace siete años que habían unido su vida para siempre.

-Yo también.-Dijo Mimi volteándose para encararlo y sonreírle.-Te amo.

Compartieron un beso apasionado, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro a deleite. Sin embargo antes de pasar a más escucharon como unos pequeños pasitos corriendo en dirección a su recámara.

-Debí empezar antes.-Se quejó el rubio mentalizándose a lo que venía.

-Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.-Dijo Mimi colocándole un largo beso.

-Si me besas así, me tientas a cerrar la puerta.-Le susurró con una pícara sonrisa.

-Malo…

-Tres…-Dijo Yamato.

-Dos…-Continuó Mimi.

-Uno…-Terminó el rubio.

-Mamá, Aoshi me está molestando.-Chilló una pequeña rubia mientras corría a esconderse tras las piernas de su madre.

La pareja sonrió cómplices y suspiraron largamente.

-Aoshi no molestes a tu hermana.-Regañó Yamato despertándose apenas.

-Chillona.-Bufó Aoshi a su hermana que le sacó la lengua en contestación-¡Me sacó la lengua!-Se defendió el niño.

-Takara.-Reprendió Mimi.

-Ya despierta mamá.-Se quejó el niño abrazando a su madre.

-Si.-Takara insistía a su padre.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó la castaña volviendo a acostarse y acurrucarse en los brazos de su marido.

-El palito pequeño está en el cuatro.-Dijo Takara.

-Y el grande en el nueve.-Completó Aoshi.

-¡Cinco menos quince!-Chilló exaltada la castaña.-Tenemos que apurarnos.-Apremió la madre poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo a su armario.

-Ya lo lograron demonios.-Imitó Yamato a su esposa poniéndose de pie y estirándose.-Ahora a prepararse.-Anunció a los niños mientras los dirigía a sus recámaras a cambiarse-¿Dónde está Kiyoshi?

-Durmiendo.-Informó Takara como si no fuera una novedad.

A una velocidad supersónica los cinco estuvieron listos para salir, después de todo ya era cosa de todos los años para ellos reunirse a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

-Los lirios han florecido muy lindos esta primavera.-Halagó Yamato el trabajo de jardinería de su esposa.

-Los claveles tampoco se ven mal.-Defendió a sus otras flores.

-Me gustan más las rosas.-Comentó Takara sin tener idea de la conversación.-Rosadas, me gusta el rosa es muy diferente a este color.-Dijo dando alusión a sus prendas actuales.

-Las flores son para niñas.-Dijo Kiyoshi con asco.-Y el rosa también, me gusta este color.-Sentenció firmemente.

-Bien dicho hermano.-Corroboró Aoshi.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el rubio mayor apremiante.

Los niños corrieron al coche mientras Mimi se quedó atrás con el ramo en sus manos cambiando su semblante repentinamente.

-Vamos.-Animó Yamato acercándose a ella y besando sus labios.-Cambia esa cara.

-Voy…

Se dirigían al lugar de las reuniones.

* * *

-¡Llegamos primero!

-Como siempre Hikari, como siempre.-Dijo Takeru sonriendo encantado.

-¡Hola mami!-Saludó la infanta de apenas cinco años.

-Hola Hikari…-Saludó el rubio Takaishi mientras se limpiaba los lentes y se los colocaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Chillaron al unísono padre e hija.

Hikari Takaishi regresó a ver a su padre sonriéndole con ternura, complacida por su gran hazaña de haber llegado primero a visitar a su madre. Haberles ganado a sus tíos y abuelos. Por su pare Takeru no podía corresponder con la misma sincera sonrisa de su niña y se limitó a acariciarle los cabellos castaños que había heredado de ella…

De su esposa, con la cual compartió dos años de pura y genuina dicha y felicidad.

-¡Hikari!-Otra vocecilla infantil y femenina obligaron a la pequeña Takaishi a levantarse y sacudir su oscuro vestido para ver quien la llamaba.

-¡Takara!-Chilló emocionada corriendo hacía donde su prima, su mayor ídolo por ser dos años mayor que ella, sin perder tiempo se levantó y corrió a su encuentro con sus primos-¡Aoshi, Kiyoshi!

Takeru por su parte se quedó arrodillado frente a la tumba de su esposa, solamente observándola. Leyendo su nombre en esa piedra aún sin podérselo creer del todo.

Y eso que ya hacía cinco años de su muerte.

-Hermanito.-Saludó Yamato colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Takeru en señal de apoyo.

-¿Cómo estás Takeru?-Saludó Mimi arrodillándose junto a su cuñado y depositando las flores en la tumba de Hikari.

-Igual que todos los años.-Contestó el rubio con simpleza.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita.-Dijo Mimi sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla silenciosamente.-Pero…-Ahora se dirigió a Takeru.-Con el pasar del tiempo se hace más soportable o menos doloroso, ¿verdad?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Por supuesto.-Una tercera voz masculina se integró a la conversación.-El primer año, todos llorábamos frente a ella sin parar ni siquiera para saludar.

-Llegas tarde cuñado.-Contestó Takeru a un recién llegado Taichi.

-Problema con el equipaje.-Justificó el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa y se alejó de su esposa para arrodillarse frente a la tumba de su hermana.-Hola pequeña, feliz cumpleaños.

-Cada vez la hecho más de menos.-Soltó de manera imprevista Takeru con una triste sonrisa.

-No puedes dejar que Hikari te viera así, a mi hermana no le gustaría.-Repuso Mimi.

-Cierto… ¿Dónde está mi ovejita negra?-Preguntó Taichi buscándola con la mirada hasta que la divisó en medio de tres cabezas rubias, ese es el motivo de su apodo lo diferente que se ve entre sus primos.-Es igual que ella.-Comentó viéndola con añoro.-Hasta que todos se voltean y dejan ver esos ojos azules que dejan en claro que son hijos de los Ishida.

-Si no tuviera a mi hija conmigo, simplemente me hubiera vuelto loco.-Dijo observando embelesado a su castaña de ojos azules. Era simplemente lo único que le dejó Hikari, ella murió por traerla al mundo, para que él no se quedara solo. Le dejó lo más importante que tenía. Pero a pesar de eso, no puede evitar extrañarla y que cada noche al acostar a su hija no se sienta mal de no poder compartir ese momento con ella.

Sin embargo luego, llega a su recámara y la encuentra vacía. Sin embargo la amargura y la soledad desaparecen cuando se acuesta y siente el calor de ella junto a él ayudándolo a dormir tranquilo cada día para por la mañana ver la sonrisa de su hija y recordar lo mucho que la ama.

-Creo que ninguno hubiera superado su falta.-Musitó Mimi observando a su sobrina y sintiendo como Yamato se colocaba a su lado en señal de apoyo.

-Ella siempre quiso que estemos todos juntos.-Taichi tomó la mano de Sora y la apretó fuertemente.

Hikari Takaishi madre, observaba con nostalgia el hecho que de que todos estuvieran junto a ella. Sus hermanos y su marido junto a su tumba acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. A lo lejos observaba a un extra cuidadoso Michael acercarse platicando con Miyako y más a lo lejos desde otro punto del mapa, Daisuke acercándose a la estampa.

Todos juntos…

Luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos y separados, no podían ser iguales las cosas. Yamato y Mimi hicieron su vida con sus tres niños muy felices, sin embargo cada que Taichi llegaba con Sora ellos preferían alejarse para evitar incomodidades. No era para menos; Yamato y Sora tuvieron un pasado muy intenso el cual ambos querían dejar atrás y hubiera sido egoísta de su parte pedirle a Mimi que se quedara con ella en las reuniones.

Michael se había ido a recuperar el amor y tuvo que pelear muy fuerte por ella. Hasta cuando supo de ello en vida se había enterado que Nailea se había comprometido con el tal Sentaro, no supo más pero se alegra de verlos ahora siendo una familia.

Ken y Miyako no podían merecer más que felicidad después de todo lo que han hecho de manera desinteresada y se alegra de ver que todo eso está consumado.

Y de su buen amigo Daisuke no se escuchaban más que elogios por su desempeño en la carrera.

Sin embargo lo que más le llena su corazón de dicha es verlos juntos.

Ella sabía que su destino era morir joven, siempre lo supo. A pesar que mentiría al decir que no tuvo esperanzas de envejecer a lado de Takeru, nunca descartó la idea y vivió los dos mejores años de toda su vida a su lado. Incluso cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y sabía del riesgo de traer a su niña al mundo. Pero se empeñó en hacerlo, no porque Takeru quisiera hijos con desesperación o porque ella tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente porque cuando se enteró de su existencia la amó con locura, sin importarle los riesgos o su vida.

Se siente feliz de haberla visto nacer bien y saber que no heredó su mal cardiaco. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría cuando la vio en brazos de Takeru luego que ella mismo se la entregara, poco antes de sentir como su cuerpo era llevado a la inconsciencia y a un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Sin embargo, le complacía ver que ellos estaban juntos y no solo se reunian para llorarla en su cumpleaños sino que también luego de unos meses en vez de llorarla de nuevo por un aniversario de su partida se reunían para reír y compartir con su hija el tener un año más de vida.

Y aunque ellos no lo supieran ni lo sabrían ella estaba ahí siempre con ellos, feliz por su decisión, feliz…

De verlos a ellos felices…

La pequeña Hikari Takaishi giró cuando sintió que alguien susurraba su nombre sin embargo no había ninguna persona que lo hiciera. Observó a su tío Taichi de mano de Sora y también a su tía Mimi con el tío Yamato y si padre le sonreía. Y no era la voz de ninguno de ellos quienes la llamaron.

-Te quiero… ahora te toca a ti mantenerlos juntos.-Fue un cálido susurro lo que escuchó y a pesar de no saber de dónde venía y ni siquiera el significado de dichas palabras sabía que las conservaría por el resto de sus vida grabadas en su memoria.

Y en su corazón.

Estarían todos juntos…

**¡Fin!**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Lo siento! No quería matar a Hikari, pero me pareció lo necesario para poder cerrar esta historia completamente. Ahora la explicación de porqué lo hice:**

**Hikari era el único vínculo que unía a todos los personajes principales y secundarios de esta historia. Sin embargo con ella ahí presente no había motivo en particular para permanecer todos juntos. Muchos pensarán que si, que Mimi y Tai son hermanos de Kari y por eso debían estar juntos pero tenemos a una Sora en terapia la cual pasó muchos años de su vida a lado de Yamato para que todo eso se le desmorone en un año. La situación incómoda era para ellos puesto que pasaron por mucho. Porque díganme ustedes…**

**¿Sería fácil estar con tu ex esposo, la persona a la que le entregaste todos los mejores años de tu vida, por el cual quedaste estéril? Estar juntos y sonreír y dejar todo en el pasado. Sora también dañó a Yamato psicológicamente además de que el verse sin motivo aparente, solo para saludar a Hikari hacía recordar cosas. Está bien que todos son adultos, pero al menos en el caso de Sora yo hubiera preferido evitar contacto lo mejor posible porque creo que aunque estuviera feliz a lado de otro a quien en realidad amo, heridas como las que se hicieron ambos no son fáciles de curar, y que incluso curadas dejan cicatrices y eso hace que cada vez que la veas recuerdes aquello malo que pasó y tanto quieres olvidar.**

**Sin embargo al no estar Hikari tanto Yamato como Sora, por el gran amor que sienten por sus parejas actuales tienen que dejar esas cosas de lado y estar ahí para apoyarlos aunque sea con su presencia.**

**Ahora Hikari, ella supo que su embarazo era riesgoso sin embargo no podía simplemente dejar morir a su hija una vez que se supo embarazada de ella. Como saben las mujeres en cinta tienen que dejar de recibir ciertos medicamentos por lo fuertes de ellos y aunque Hikari fue operada eso no significó que debía de dejar de recibir su medicina. Takeru sabía que eso pasaría sin embargo amaba a Hikari y si ella quería tener a ese bebé él se encargaría de cumplírselo.**

**Para las fans de Takeru, él está feliz con el recuerdo de Hikari en su hija. ¿Recuérdenlo al principio? Solo que una vez en el cementerio los sentimientos afloran y viene la nostalgia. Sin embargo Hikari dejó a una pequeña en su lugar. Que mantendrá unidos y felices a todos.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan entendido mi punto de vista y el porqué de esta decisión de matar a Hikari. Ahora si, si leiste esto, espero tu RR ansiosa.**

**Y no te preocupes que en "X+Y= ¿Amor?" nadie morirá puesto que en la trama no habrá ningún enfermo o muerto. Eso si puedo asegurarlo.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo, esperando que de aquí se pasen a leer x+y… O Puede ser que ya lo hayan leído, sin embargo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Os quiero mucho gracias por su apoyo espero no haberlos decepcionado y que sigan leyendo, prometo no volver a matar a ningún protagonista.**

**Se despide con un beso recordándoles los RR…**

**Saura Tachikawa!**


End file.
